I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO (Nunca Te Dejaré Ir)
by Lucy Mellark O'Shea
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la relación entre Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark hubiera sido real desde mucho antes de los Juegos? Si Prim hubiera sido cosechada y Katniss se presentara voluntaria y Effie no hubiera sacado el papel con el nombre de Peeta de la urna de los hombres ¿Qué hubiera hecho él con tal de proteger a su novia, su único amor? Simplemente no la podía dejar ir.
1. Sinopsis y Prologo

**I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO**

 **SINOPSIS**

¿Qué hubiera pasado si la relación entre Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark hubiera sido real desde el comienzo? Si Peeta hubiera dejado sus miedos de lado y se hubiera atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos desde pequeño y siempre hubiera estado para ella. Si Katniss le correspondiera sin dudar en sentimientos desde aun antes de los Juegos. Si Prim hubiera sido cosechada y Katniss se presentara igualmente voluntaria y Effie no hubiera sacado el papel con el nombre de Peeta de la urna de los hombres ¿Qué hubiera hecho Peeta con tal de proteger a su novia, su único amor? Simplemente no la podía dejar ir. ¿Pero cuál sería el costo de todo esto? ¿Conseguirían milagrosamente sobrevivir los dos? Era algo improbable y hasta imposible. Pero valía la pena el riesgo.

 **PRÓLOGO**

Dos de la tarde, la cosecha había empezado. Todos los niños, niñas y jóvenes entre doce y dieciocho años estaban esperando nerviosos esperando el momento en el que la presentadora, Effie Trinket, sacaría dos nombres de las urnas, el nombre de dos tributos, un hombre y una mujer que estarían condenados a morir en los crueles Juegos del Hambre. En el distrito doce la palabra "tributo" y "cadáver" eran sinónimos, ya que desde veintitrés años atrás, no había existido ningún vencedor, salvo Haymitch Abernathy. Pero tal vez la historia cambiaria ese año.

Peeta Mellark, de dieciséis años observo con terror como Katniss Everdeen, el único amor de su vida… la persona con la que había compartido casi toda su vida… la persona que le había brindado tanto amor durante años, se presentaba voluntaria para salvar a su hermana menor, Primrose Everdeen, y como Gale llevaba a una sollozante Prim en brazos, con la intención de apartarla de Katniss antes de que los agentes de paz lo hicieran. Luego como Katniss subía al escenario, tratando de ocultar todas sus emociones, aunque se notaba que aun seguía en shock por lo que acababa de hacer ella misma. En ese momento, Peeta también estaba en shock y no sabía cómo reaccionar, hasta que el nombre de Rory Hawthorne salió escogido. Rory era el hermano menor de su mejor amigo, Gale. Peeta se sintió doblemente peor, Rory tenía la edad de Prim. Era un niño. Definitivamente este año la cosecha era muy injusta.

Peeta no podía dejar ir a Katniss, desde pequeño se había prometido protegerla de todo mal, había estado en los momentos más oscuros de la vida de ella. Y esta vez no sería la excepción. Katniss trato de encontrar la mirada de su novio entre la multitud, no resulto muy difícil, se habían dedicado algunas miradas mientras el discurso previo a la elección se desarrollaba, sabia donde ubicarlo. Sus miradas se encontraron, Peeta no había apartado la mirada de ella en ningún momento. Los rostros de ambos jóvenes solo expresaban terror, miedo, amor, dolor… y otras miles de emociones. Katniss por su lado también sentía resignación, había salvado a su hermana, pero perdería a la persona que mas amaba aparte de su familia. El hermanito de su amigo iría con ella, lo veía como un niño indefenso al que tenía que proteger y traer de vuelta para que los Hawthorne no quedaran destrozados, para que su amigo no sufriera. Era un niño, no lo podía dejar morir, asique como no podía dejar morir a Prim. Pero perder a Peeta, le resultaba insoportable. Lo que ella ignoraba mientras lo miraba era lo que él pretendía hacer. En el momento que los agentes se empezaron a cercar al temeroso Rory que aun no se había movido de su lugar, Peeta desvió la mirada a Gale, antes de que siquiera considerara la posibilidad de presentarse voluntario para salvar a su hermano y asintió casi imperceptible mientras se observaban a los ojos, luego empezó apresurarse pidiendo a los demás que le hicieran espacio, los varones estaban sorprendidos ante la reacción del chico, pero crearon una especie de pasillo para que pasara. Peeta llego hasta los Agentes de Paz y en voz muy alta para que todo el distrito escuchara, repitió las mismas palabras que su novia había pronunciado minutos antes:

-¡Me ofrezco voluntario como tributo!

No había terror en la mirada del chico, sino decisión, seguridad y valentía. No era porque no se sintiera destrozado, de hecho sentía que estaba a punto de llorar seguramente en un par de minutos lo haría. Pero en ese momento la adrenalina y la excitación del momento lo llenaban. Estaba dispuesto a proteger a Katniss costara lo que costara. Ella le había enseñado a luchar por lo que quería. Lo que quería era salvar a Katniss y si eso significaba que tenía que enfrentarse a muerte con veintidós tributos mas, aun poniendo en riesgo su vida, lo haría. Por ella sería fuerte. Su amor era tan grande, que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, incluso aunque tuviera que dejar de lado sus principios y hacer cosas que jamás se imagino que haría. Era un juego y solo podía haber un ganador; y él se encargaría de que fuera ella.

Lo lograría. Tenía que convencerse de que sacarla con vida era posible.

Katniss y Peeta eran valientes aunque no lo quisieran reconocer, o a veces una situación les resultara tan difícil y dolorosa como en ese momento.

Sin proponérselo, con ellos empezaría un cambio en la nación, que durante el proceso, podría destruir todo a su paso.


	2. CAPITULO 1: PEETA

CAPITULO 1: PEETA POV KATNISS

Me despierto y el otro lado de la cama esta vacio. Instintivamente intentaba buscar desesperadamente a Prim, debido a una pesadilla en la que mi pequeña hermana salía escogida en la cosecha junto a Peeta. Pero ni siquiera estaba en mi dormitorio. Me tomo unos instantes recordar que había pasado casi toda la noche en la casa de mi novio charlando y cenando junto a su familia. Él había insistido en que cenara junto a ellos, incluso me ofreció invitar a mi madre y a mi hermana, prometiendo que su madre se comportaría. Pero sabía que era mala idea, si su madre me odiaba a mi era por causa de mi madre, y no quería exponer a mi familia al mal genio de ella, sobre todo no a mi pequeña hermana siendo insultada y rechazada como siempre lo fui yo. Neyde, mi madre estuvo de acuerdo, pero insistió en que fuera yo. Sabía muy bien el motivo, ella no quería prohibirme algo, cuando mañana mismo seria la cosecha y tenía demasiadas posibilidades de salir escogida. Ella jamás lo dijo en voz alta, pero podía ver miedo y tristeza en sus ojos llorosos porque al día siguiente podía perder a cualquiera de sus dos hijas. Asi que la abrace y trate de consolar diciéndole que todo estaría bien hasta que se calmo. Me despedí de Prim que estaba concentrada haciendo un elaborado dibujo, para distraer su mente de lo horrible que sería el día de la cosecha para ella, por primera entraría su nombre en la cosecha, lo cual era una preocupación doble para ella, porque temía por ambas. Prim no estaba con ánimos de hablar y lo tuve que respetar. Yo reaccione igual en su momento.

 _Mañana cuando pase esto, todo volverá a la normalidad._ Pensé mientras salía de mi casa, tratando de armarme de valor y esperanza para no derrumbarme por completo.

Mi walkie-talkie empezó a emitir una vibración en mi bolsillo. Era un dispositivo de comunicación pequeño del tamaño de la palma de mi mano, con una pantalla táctil por donde se manejaban todos los comandos. Me había costado bastante conseguirlos, pero logre intercambiarlos secretamente con uno de los vendedores del Quemador a cambio de que por dos semanas le daría una parte de lo que cazara en el bosque. Al parecer estaban fallados, y eran obsoletos por lo que un agente de paz se había deshecho de ellos. No era de extrañar, el nivel tecnología usada por el Capitolio iba en aumento. Se los lleve a Peeta y entre él y su padre pudieron repararlos gracias a unos repuestos que Magde me consiguió a escondidas de su padre.

Apreté un botón y conteste.

-Voy en camino.

-¿Dónde estas?

-Llegando a la plaza.

-Te alcanzo en el camino.

-Peeta, no hace falta.

-Insisto.

Y la comunicación se corto.

Cuatro minutos más tarde volvió a vibrar, pero ahora lo tenía en mi mano, por lo que conteste rápido.

-¿Dónde estás? –Pregunte antes de que hablara él.

-En este preciso instante no sé ni donde estoy parado. –Casi lo escuche reír. –Estoy sintiéndome extremadamente atraído por una desconocida. –Cuando dijo eso, algo parecido a los celos empezó a crecer en mí. –Tal vez me puedas ayudar a reconocerla, tiene pelo castaño suelto que cae en hondas sobre sus hombros, piel olivácea, usa un vestido naranja de mangas cortas y su falda llega hasta por encima de sus rodillas. Hasta podría jurar que puedo ver sus ojos desde aquí. ¿Tal vez son grises? Lo siento, no quería decirlo, pero creo que me enamore nuevamente.

-Lo siento, no conozco a nadie con esa descripción. –Dije al tiempo que se dibujaba una sonrisa en mi rostro y buscaba a Peeta con la mirada sin éxito.

-Que lastima, porque de verdad muero de ganas de besarla. –Me ruborice al percibir la intensidad detrás de sus palabras.

-¿Por qué no te acercas y lo haces? Tal vez ella quiera lo mismo.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí, lo creo.

-Seguiré tu consejo.

Minutos más tarde, alguien me tomó por la cintura desde atrás. En otra situación me hubiera asustado y golpeado al supuesto atacante, pero percibí el olor de mi panadero preferido tras un día largo de trabajo. Al ser pequeña me volteo y me levanto sujetándome con fuerza y dando vueltas conmigo en brazos, cayendo sobre el césped a propósito y yo cayendo encima de él. Él busco a tientas mis labios y los beso con devoción y una ternura infinita. Suspiro y acabo el beso demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

-Mucho mejor. –Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con los ojos cerrados

-Tonto. –Le dije entre risas. –Me asustaste.

-Perdona. ¿Cuándo te abrace? No debí ser tan efusivo y tomarte por sorpresa.

-No lo digo por eso. Me di cuenta que eras tú, –escondí mi rostro en su cuello y absorbí su esencia. Este aroma es inconfundible. Canela y pan, seguramente por su jornada de trabajo. No lo había visto en todo el día y lo extrañaba. Peeta jadeo y su corazón se acelero cuando bese su cuello. Siempre tenía ese y muchos más efectos en él. –Me asuste cuando mencionaste que te sentías atraído hacia una desconocida. –Levante mi rostro para verlo y el abrió los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Acaso me crees capaz de fijarme en otra mujer teniéndote a ti? Eres todo lo que necesito y quiero en mi vida. Te amo desde hace tanto tiempo que siento que si te pasara algo, yo no existiría más, porque toda mi vida la dedique a amarte y cuidarte. No sabría que hacer sin ti.

-Peeta, no hables asi como si nosotros… -Me dolía escucharlo hablar como si estuviera a punto de perderme.

-Sí, lo sé. Lo lamento mucho. Intento no pensar mucho en la cosecha, pero, estoy tan asustado por ti, por mí… por nosotros, por nuestras familias, sobre todo por mi hermano y Prim.

-Todos estos años hemos sobrevivido ¿Por qué este año debería ser diferente? –Dije repitiendo sus palabras del año pasado cuando me vio teniendo un ataque de crisis por los juegos y lo injusto que es todo.

Peeta sonrió, recordando que él me había dicho esa frase.

-Tienes razón. Ahora el pesimista estoy siendo yo. –No le quise decir que yo también me sentía igual. –Solo debemos aguardar dos años y estaremos libres.

-¿Libres en el distrito doce? ¿En Panem?

-Libres dentro de lo que se puede ser aquí. –Me estrecho aun más entre sus brazos.

Ambos coincidíamos en que no era el mejor lugar para vivir, pero era lo único que conocíamos. Miramos a lo lejos donde se encontraba la valla pensando en que habría mas allá de los limites de Panem. Baje la mirada y me encontré con una flor amarilla con diminutos pétalos amarrillos. Un diente de león. Lo arranque casi desde la raíz y se lo tendí a Peeta, que lo acepto sin quejarse. Miro la flor con un interés especial unos instantes antes de volver la atención a mí. Ambos sabíamos que esa flor significaba mucho más para nosotros, sobre todo para mí que cualquier otra cosa.

Me senté en su regazo y nuestros labios volvieron a juntarse, en un beso más apasionado que el anterior.

-Te amo. –Murmure en su oído cuando nos apartamos para recuperarnos del beso.

-Te amo. –Repitió con sus labios casi tocando mi cuello, para finalmente depositar un beso en él.

Se sintió un ruido proveniente del baño. Una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose que me hizo volver al presente. La ventana de la habitación estaba abierta como de costumbre y estaba amaneciendo. ¿Qué hacia Peeta levantado a esta hora? ¿Acaso también había sido acosado por pesadillas? ¿Y qué hacía yo aquí? Le había prometido a mi madre que volvería temprano a casa.

Las respuestas no tardaron en llegar.

-Amor. Buenos días. –Me saludo sorprendido de encontrarme despierta.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué hago aquí?

Peeta se rio.

-Estábamos con papa y mis hermanos, y en un momento de la conversación te quedaste dormida. Ya era muy tarde y decidí traerte a mi habitación para que descansaras.

-¿Qué hay de mi madre?

-Arán y yo fuimos a avisarle a Neyde y Prim para que no se preocuparan.

-Gracias. Tu mamá no debe estar muy feliz. –Éramos novios desde los doce, y los primeros meses hasta tenía miedo de acercarme a la panadería si su madre estaba presente, pero entre Peeta, su padre y sus hermanos consiguieron convencerla de que teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos de Peeta hacia mí, que éramos novios, debía mínimo tratarme cortésmente y dejarme estar en la casa. Y como todo el resto de la familia estaba de acuerdo no le quedo otra opción que ceder. Sin embargo, en cada oportunidad que tenía no dejaba de dejarme claro, que según ella, yo no era buena para su hijo. Y me lanzaba miles de municiones ideadas para que escapara del lado de su hijo como una cobarde. Le molestaba demasiado, que no hiciera lo que deseaba, yo estaba acostumbrada a luchar por sobrevivir, y como cazadora, en esos momentos intentaba imaginarme con un arco y una flecha apuntando hacia ella, mientras que ella era mi presa. Y una cazadora jamás se deja intimidar por una presa. Ya había tenido demasiado de sus maltratos en el pasado, como para lograran afectarme. Yo misma había visto como golpeaba o gritaba a sus hijos de pequeños. Como golpeaba a mi Peeta cuando su padre no estaba.

-Jamas está feliz. Punto. Ella siempre fue muy injusta contigo, lo sigue siendo, pero tendrá que entenderlo algún día. Y si no lo hace, no importa. Jamas afectara lo nuestro.

Se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado. Tomando mi rostro entre sus manos grandes, suaves y cálidas.

-Lo nuestro. –Repetí sonriendo. Él busco mis labios y me beso. Yo le correspondí al beso con avidez. Ninguno de los dos quiso hablar de la cosecha, de nuestros temores y de nuestras familias y amigos. Cada año cerca de esta fecha, la relación que teníamos con Peeta, pendía de un hilo muy fino, que podía cortarse tan solo con dos palabras, nuestros nombres. Ahora mismo se sentía asi, como si estuviéramos solos en una burbuja, felices de tenernos el uno al otro y en calma. ¿Pero cuánto duraría? ¿Unas horas, un año, dos años? Solo teníamos el ahora. Y si me quedaban solo unas horas de felicidad junto a Peeta pensaba disfrutarlas, tratando de memorizar cada segundo. Peeta estaba tan nervioso como yo, solo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mencionarlo. Continuamos besándonos hasta acabar nuevamente recostados en la cama y él sobre mí. Casi como en un acuerdo mutuo silencioso empezamos a deshacernos de la ropa del otro, besándonos, acariciándonos, recorriendo el cuerpo del otro con ansias y desesperación dadas las circunstancias, pero haciendo el amor de la manera más dulce, hasta fundirnos en un abrazo y unirnos siendo solo uno. Como dos partes de un todo que se juntan.

Ojala todo fuera tan simple, sin los Juegos, sin problemas, sin dolor, sin injusticia. Solo disfrutando de momentos alegres y rodeados de las persona que queremos. Ojala siempre pudiera ser asi. Pero no lo era. Debíamos aceptarlo.

 **Aquí termina el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic "I'll never let you go". El titulo es por la letra de la canción de "Safe and sound" de Taylor Swift. La traducción seria "Nunca te dejare ir", pero decidí dejar el titulo del fic en el idioma original. Espero que lo disfruten :) El segundo capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Peeta y será más largo que este. Espero sus reviews, sugerencias, críticas, ideas, comentarios, lo que quieran.**

 **Actualizare en lo posible una vez a la semana. Como estoy con el fic "Siempre me quedare contigo" también en proceso, puede ser que una semana actualice uno, a la siguiente el otro. Depende del tiempo que me tome escribir los capítulos y que tan ocupada este con otras cosas.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Lucy N. Mellark Eaton**


	3. CAPITULO 2: ¿PARA TODA LA VIDA?

**CAPITULO 2: ¿Para toda la vida?**

 **POV PEETA**

Nos estábamos volviendo a vestir y yo me sentí incapaz de apartar mi mirada de su hermoso cuerpo cuando lo hacía. Amaba hasta el mínimo detalle de su cuerpo, pero sobre todo amaba su personalidad. La simple idea de no volver a verla me dolía. Hoy cualquiera de los dos podía ser cosechado y llevado al Capitolio como si fuéramos animales de circo, para luego ser enviado a la arena con otros veintitrés desafortunados jóvenes o niños que se verían obligados a luchar a muerte contra los demás para lograr sobrevivir y salir vivo de la arena. Hoy al contrario de otras veces cada beso, cada caricia parecían una despedida. Después de hacer el amor, ambos terminamos derramando algunas lágrimas involuntarias. Si pasábamos esta prueba, si nuestros nombres no salían escogidos, todo lo volvería a la normalidad. Al menos por un año más.

-¿De verdad te tienes que ir? –Le pregunte. –Aun es temprano.

-Sí. Necesito ir al bosque, creo que me ayudara.

-Katniss. Hoy habrá más agentes de paz que de costumbre. Al menos deja que vaya contigo. –En los últimos cuatro años la había acompañado bastante cuando no había mucho trabajo en la panadería o mi padre prescindía de mi ayuda. Ella y Gale me enseñaron a poner trampas y cazar, aunque jamás sería tan bueno como ella con el arco.

-No. Tu familia te necesita y seguramente querrán pasar estas horas con ustedes. Te prometo que no tardare.

-¿Al menos estarás con Gale? –Que estuviera sola en el bosque hoy no me agradaba para nada. Gale era su amigo y también la cuidaba. Debía reconocer que al principio me sentía celoso porque cuando se conocieron mas yo estaba saliendo con Katniss desde hace varios meses, pero luego yo lo empecé a conocer y me di cuenta que no tenía dobles intenciones con ella. Ahora hasta teníamos cierta amistad.

-No lo sé. No he hablado con él estos días. Últimamente está muy ocupado con Madge. Esos dos andan en algo, aunque lo nieguen.

-Entonces, cuídate. –Le conteste. No habría forma de disuadirla a que cambiara de opinión.

Ella asintió.

-Lo haré.

-Katniss. –Volví a llamarla.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Antes de que te vayas, me gustaría decirte algo más. –Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Podía sentir el peso de la pequeña caja vacía en mi bolsillo.

-¿Qué está mal, Peeta? –Me pregunto acercándose a mi lado, al notar mi nerviosismo. Por un momento lo dude. ¿Realmente le iba a proponer matrimonio a Katniss? No sabía como ella reaccionaria, solo teníamos dieciséis años. Era una locura, pero si me ocurría algo irremediable hoy, quería que ella supiera cuanto la amaba, que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo por ella, que estaba dispuesto a casarme con ella en un futuro si sobrevivíamos a estos años de cosecha y lográbamos librarnos de los juegos. Sería como una promesa, un compromiso. Quería que Katniss lo viera de ese modo.

-Eso depende de tu reacción. –Le aclare.

-No entiendo.

-Solo escúchame ¿sí? –Ella solo asintió.

Tenía que decirle que me esperara, ir a buscar lo que había preparado para ella, ponerle el anillo como toque final y traérselo. O llevarla la pradera o proponerle nuevamente acompañarla al bosque y desayunar con ella allí y…

Maldición. Había ensayado por semanas, meses e incluso años como pedirle matrimonio a Katniss. Y ahora me había quedado sin palabras. Incluso llevaba dos semanas planeando este momento.

Desde el momento que la vi por primera vez y la escuche cantando la canción del Valle. Me había quedado completamente hipnotizado por su voz, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel. Me había enamorado de ella en ese mismo instante y supe que no existía vuelta atrás. Que haría hasta lo imposible para que ella se fijara en mí, que me amara para poder pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

La idea era hacerlo ayer luego de la cena, mientras la acompañaba a su casa yo le proponía ir un rato a la pradera. Sabia cuanto amaba ese lugar, aparte del bosque. Y bajo la luz de la luna y un cielo despejado lleno de estrellas. Decirle todo lo que sentía y finalmente prometerle casamiento. Pero mi plan se arruino cuando ella se quedo dormida en el sillón. Y ahora no sabía qué hacer sin que sonara ridículo. Una vez que acosté a Katniss en mi cama y la cobije con las sabanas, baje nuevamente con mi padre y mis hermanos, les pedí ayuda. Luego de volver de la casa de las Everdeen para avisarles que Katniss se quedaría aquí y aprovechando que mi madre dormía, nos pusimos a hacer un pastel, un pequeño pastel especial, que simulaba ser una cajita donde colocar el anillo. Tenía el tamaño de una porción generosa o dos pequeñas. Era cuadrada las paredes exteriores la tapa eran de color verde claro y la tapa tenía un moño color amarillo el interior lo que en una caja común seria una almohadilla soporte del anillo era blanco. Y de un costado colgaba un pequeño señalador amarillo con una breve pregunta escrita por mi propia mano con colorante vegetal negro:

"Will you marry me?"

Interiormente el pastel estaba hecho de la manera clásica, pero exteriormente estaba toda forrada con la cantidad justa de pasta ballina teñida con colorantes vegetales, para que tuviera el aspecto que yo deseaba. Entre los cuatro no demoramos mucho en terminarla. Apoyada sobre una pequeña base redonda de cerámica. En la que había pintado el nombre de Katniss en un costado. Excepto por la base de cerámica, lo demás era completamente comestible. Le había dicho a mi padre que quería hacer algo especial para Katniss y eso me pareció algo original. Sorprenderla dándole el anillo en una cajita comestible, no era algo tradicional, tampoco algo que estaba seguro no esperaba de mi. Me esforcé tanto en que quedara perfecto, controle al menos diez veces cada detalle hasta que me quede conforme con el resultado. Según mi padre y mis hermanos estaba perfecto. Esperaba que Katniss pensara lo mismo.

Sentí sus manos acunando mi rostro con ternura.

-Amor, no me asustes. ¿Es por la cosecha, verdad? ¿Tienes miedo por mí?

Claro, que tenía miedo por ella. Pero no era eso lo que quería decirle.

-No, digo sí. Pero no es eso lo que tengo que decirte. Pero olvídalo, puede esperar hasta que regreses.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. –Le asegure. Cuando volviera tal vez, podría estar más tranquilo y hacerlo. –Bajemos. Te acompañare hasta afuera. De paso te daré algo para que comas en el camino, ya que no quieres quedarte a desayunar.

Bajamos hasta la planta inferior, donde se encontraba la panadería. Rogaba a todos los dioses por no nos cruzarnos con mi madre, ya era un día suficientemente malo como para sumar los ataques hacia Katniss. Nos dirigimos a la cocina, donde mi padre y Arán estaban horneando.

-Hola. –Saludo mi hermano con una falsa sonrisa.

-Hola, hijo. Hola, Katniss. –Nos saludo con una sonrisa relajada en su rostro. -¿Durmieron bien?

Katniss se acurruco a mi lado sujetándome por la espalda con su brazo. Yo acaricie su cabello y deposite un beso en su mejilla.

No sabía que contestar a eso. ¿Tenía que decir la verdad o la mentira? Por otro lado, Katniss también había tenido una pesadilla.

-No tan bien. –Conteste.

-Disculpen, fue una pésima pregunta. Tu hermano se levanto más temprano. No podía dormir. Cuando vine aquí, ya estaba trabajando.

Arán estaba más callado que de costumbre, simulando estar concentrado en su tarea. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba tan lleno de miedo como yo. Para mi hermano era como una terapia mantenerse ocupado en alguna tarea. Le impedía pensar en las cosas que lo preocupaban.

-No te disculpes. –Contestó Katniss tranquila.

-¿Te quedas a desayunar? –Le pregunto mi padre.

-Me gustaría, pero pasare por mi casa para ver a mi familia y después iré a cazar.

-¿Hoy? –A mi padre le agradaba tanto como a mí la idea.

-Creo que tengo un par de horas hasta que el distrito empiece a movilizarse. Estaré bien. –Lo tranquilizo. –No nos vendría mal abastecernos para esta noche.

Era una costumbre, que después de la cosecha, casi todas las familias del distrito se juntaban respectivamente en sus casas para festejar que sus hijos, hermanos, familiares se habían salvado un año más de ir a los Juegos. Tenía la esperanza que hoy fuéramos unas de esas familias afortunadas. Pero tenía un horrible presentimiento que no podía quitarme de la cabeza. Escuche a Katniss preguntarle a mi padre si se le ofrecía algo y él respondiendo que le buscara algunos frutos, pero que no se atreviera a pasar por la zona cercana a la plaza principal con ningún animal que hubiera cazado furtivamente y fuera precavida. Aunque no era como si Katniss no lo supiera ya, no hacia mal en repetírselo.

Mi padre le pidió a Aran que controlara el horno nuevamente, los panes ya estaban listos. Incluso los bollitos de queso que a Katniss le gustaban tanto y otros hechos con pasas. Mi padre tomo una bolsa grande de papel y metió un pan casero y varios bollitos de pan de ambos tipos y me lo entrego a mí.

-Si tu madre pregunta di que te mande a entregar pedidos personalmente. –Dijo en voz baja en mi oído, dejando claro que ese paquete era para Katniss y su familia. –Para que no sospeche, lleva el pastel que está en la panadería en una caja.

-¿A quién se lo debo entregar? –Pregunte.

-Es para el alcalde. Ya me pago por adelantado. –Aviso.

Asentí.

-De acuerdo. Vuelvo enseguida para ayudarlos. –Conteste. –Vamos, Kat.

Katniss se despidió de ambos y salimos de la cocina. Mi madre estaba adelante, entretenida en una conversación con su hijo mayor. Mi hermano tenía en brazos a su hijo de casi dos años. Él desde que se caso no vivía con nosotros, sino con su esposa y su hijo en la casa que le asignaron luego del casamiento. Pero seguía ayudándonos a nosotros cuando tenía tiempo.

-Hola Peeta, Katniss. –Nos saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola, Howe.

Le contestamos ambos al mismo tiempo. En realidad su nombre era Howard, pero siempre lo llamábamos por su apodo. Con Katniss nos acercamos hasta ellos.

Le sonreí a mi pequeño sobrino.

-¿Cómo está el pequeño Jace? –Le pregunte de forma juguetona mientras lo tomaba en brazos. –Parece que hace un siglo no te veo. Estas más grande y hermoso. –Le sonreí y deposite pequeños besos en el cuello lanzando aire y haciéndolo reír. Tenía una risa tan contagiosa. El niño tenía el cabello rubio cenizo de los Mellark, y los ojos miel de su madre. La piel blanca, casi pálida, excepto por su regordetas mejillas sonrojadas. Era un niño adorable. Cuando estaba con él me imaginaba teniendo mis propios hijos con Katniss. Pero era una sensación agridulce, traer hijos a este mundo, para que doce años después el Capitolio te los arrebate, era una idea horrorosa. Mi hermano no quería tener hijos, ni su esposa. Por el mismo motivo. No fue planeado pero llego. Tuvieron que afrontar la situación, traer a este niño al mundo, amarlo y protegerlo mientras les fuera posible. Y rezar porque nunca salga elegido en una cosecha, para que pueda crecer feliz y tenga una vida larga. Pero, uno no tiene la vida comprada y jamás se sabe lo que sucederá después.

-Dío Pit. Dia Candiss. –Ahí todos rompimos en carcajadas excepto mi madre. Nuestro pequeño aun no pronunciaba nuestros nombres o las palabras en general bien.

Vi de reojo a Katniss sonriendo y mirando al niño encantada y con un brillo especial en su mirada.

-¿Quieres ir con tu tía? –Le pregunte tiernamente al niño mientras lo miraba. Jace asintió y quito sus pequeños brazos de mi cuello para extenderlos hacia ella. Katniss sonrió aun más y lo alzo.

-Hola, pequeño. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunto Katniss.

Jace empezó a hablar, aunque a veces, poco se le entendía lo que decía ya que sus frases eran muy vagas, Katniss no paraba sonreírle y acariciarlo, respondiéndole a sus preguntas o cualquier cosa que le dijera. Él miro hacia un costado en el suelo había un autito de plástico bastante grande. Lo debió traer mi hermano para entretenerlo.

-¿Quieres jugar? –Le preguntó Katniss al comprender lo que deseaba.

-Jugar contigo. –Respondió.

-Está bien, cariño. –Katniss lo puso en el suelo delante suyo y dejo que se sostuviera de ella. Se agacho un poco mientras el niño caminaba agarrando con sus pequeñas manos dos de sus dedos. En un momento parecía que se caería. Y mi madre le grito algo no muy amable, a pesar de que Katniss sujeto el agarre para que no se cayera. El niño se puso en pie nuevamente y volvió a caminar. –Muy bien. –Lo felicito Katniss. Llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el autito y él se tiro en el suelo y gateo hasta alcanzar el juguete. Katniss se sentó frente a él. Katniss tomo un juguete que yo no había visto, un muñeco que coloco en el asiento del auto. Pero Jace lo agarro con sus manos y jugó con él un rato mientras conversaba con Katniss y reían. Me quede embobado viendo la escena, ignorando los comentarios negativos de mi madre. Y pensé en lo afortunado que sería si pudiera tener un futuro asi con Katniss, con nuestro propio hijo o hija. Estaba seguro que sería una estupenda madre.

-Deja de mirarla como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. –Bromeo mi hermano tocándome el hombro.

-No lo puedo evitar. –Dije sin apartar la mirada de la sonrisa de Katniss jugando con su sobrino. –Se ven tan tiernos.

-Sí. –Coincidió mi hermano. -¿Ya se lo pediste? –Pregunto susurrando en mi oído, para que nuestra madre no escuchara.

-Se irá a cazar. Cuando vuelva se lo diré.

-¿Te arrepentiste? –Bromeo.

-No hagas preguntas tontas. –Me reí. –En realidad, tengo miedo que salga espantada corriendo.

-Yo también saldría corriendo si mi novio de dieciséis me lo propusiera. –Susurró en mi oído.

-Vaya, gracias por el apoyo. Me siento mucho mejor. –Le di un codazo en la espalda.

-Auch. –Se quejó.

-Te lo mereces. –Dije en un susurro.

-¿Qué están cuchicheando ustedes dos?

-Nada. –Conteste mirando de mi madre a mi hermano.

-¿Nada? –Él arqueo las cejas.

-Si no quieres que te atraviese el corazón con una flecha mejor cállate. –Murmure. Él ignoro mi amenaza.

-Le estaba preguntando a mi hermanito que estuvo haciendo toda la noche con Katniss, porque es poco creíble que se la hayan pasado toda la noche durmiendo. –Mintió. Mi madre se volvería loca cuando supiera lo que pretendía hacer realmente, estaba bien que mi hermano mintiera por ahora. Pero a pesar de eso, me ruborice, al entender lo que insinuaba. Esto último hizo más creíble la mentira. Mi madre estaba muy molesta, odiaba tanto a Katniss que cualquier mención que me vinculara a mí con ella le molestaba.

-Dije que te callaras. –Simule estar molesto porque dijo la "verdad".

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso es un secreto? –Dijo siguiéndome el juego.

-No corresponde que lo digas. –Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Ya, basta. Dejen de discutir. –Dijo desde su asiento en el taburete. Detrás del mostrador dirigiendo una mirada envenenada a Katniss que ni siquiera miraba en nuestra dirección, ya que estaba muy entretenida con Jace a bastante distancia de nosotros. -¿Esta chica no tiene donde ir? –Pregunto en voz baja.

-Mamá. Déjala en paz. –La reto mi hermano.

-Está jugando con mi nieto.

-¿Y? Jace la quiere.

-Es de la Veta. No tiene nada que ver con nosotros y él la llama tía.

-Claro que tiene que ver con nosotros. Tu hijo menor la ama y ella a él. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas de una buena vez? Ya deberías romper tus prejuicios contra Katniss que nunca jamás en la vida te ha hecho nada, por el contrario, nos ayuda. Quieras o no, es parte de la familia. –Finalizo mi hermano diciéndole el mismo discurso que yo aplique miles de veces con mi madre, sin éxito. Era terca y jamás cambiaria.

-Ya déjalo, hermano. No sirve de nada. –Le indique posando una mano en su hombro e ignorando a mi madre. –De todos modos nos estábamos por ir.

-¿Y tú a donde piensas ir? –Ni siquiera en las horas previas a la cosecha era amable.

-Debo entregar un pedido. No demoro, solo iré a la casa del alcalde.

Tome la bolsa que deje encima del mostrador y mi hermano me paso el pastel que como dijo mi padre, ya estaba preparado para que lo entregáramos.

-Gracias. –Le conteste y me quede mirándolo, para que entendiera que le agradecía por todo. Por defender a Katniss y guardar el secreto.

-Cuídate. –Me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa, antes de que me alejara de ellos. Pase por al lado de Katniss y mi sobrino.

-Amor ¿nos vamos? –Le pregunte, porque el tiempo apremiaba, si deseaba ir al bosque la dejaría, pero tenía que ser ahora, cuando aun hubiera poco movimiento.

-Sí. –Contesto y se inclino hacia Jace, para darle un beso en la frente.

-¿Dónde… vas?

-Tengo que volver a mi casa. Pero en un rato regreso para que sigamos jugando ¿sí?

Él pequeño asintió, no muy feliz con la idea. Desde el primer día se volvió muy apegado a Katniss. Se me ocurrió una idea.

-Howe ¿te molesta si lo llevo conmigo? –Le pregunte.

-Claro que no. Y no creo que mi niño se oponga tampoco. –Dijo riendo.

Caminamos por la plaza, Katniss llevando en brazos a Jace. Y Jace mirando en todas direcciones, pendiente de cada movimiento, cada sonido. Era un niño muy curioso. En un momento se escucha el canto de un pájaro, que nos llama la atención a los tres y levantamos la vista hacia el cielo. Katniss y yo sonreímos al darnos cuenta que es un Sinsajo. Pero mi sobrino, parece sorprendido y a la vez fascinado, es muy poco común encontrarlo en el distrito, pero muy común encontrarlos en el bosque.

-¿Qué?

-Un Sinsajo. –Le respondo sonriendo y él me mira. -¿Hermoso, verdad? –Asiente sonriendo.

Katniss sin pensarlo silba cuatro notas, tal como hace cuando está en el bosque. El Sinsajo detiene el vuelo para reposar en la rama de un árbol cerca de nosotros y mirando en dirección a nosotros y sorprendentemente imita a la perfección las notas de Katniss varias veces. Katniss sonríe y Jace está completamente fascinado ante lo que presencio. Nunca había escuchado o visto a un Sinsajo. Esta era su primera vez. Sacudí su cabello juguetonamente y rió.

Nos dirigimos a la casa de los Undersee. Madge fue la que nos abrió la puerta.

-Hola. –Nos saludo. Se veía impecable con un vestido blanco ajustado hasta la cintura y suelto en la parte baja. Hasta llevaba un saquito tejido del mismo tono.

-Vaya, Madge. Te ves preciosa. –La halago Katniss.

-Gracias, Kat. Mi padre me dijo que debía estar vestida de forma presentable, por la llegada de la gente del Capitolio. No sabemos exactamente a qué hora llegaran, y los debemos recibir aquí. No es como si me emocionara demasiado la idea. Seriamos más felices si nunca llegaran. –Podía ver el miedo y el dolor en su mirada. Ni por ser hija del alcalde, tenia ventajas y menos siendo del doce, el distrito más pobre de Panem. Tenía las mismas posibilidades de salir elegida que nosotros.

-Todos nos sentimos igual, Madge. –Le conteste.

-Asi es. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Veníamos a traerte esto. –Dije tendiendo el pastel que ella recibió al instante. Por el enorme tamaño imagine que era para servir a la gente del Capitolio mientras esperaban a que comenzara la cosecha, igual que hacían todos los años.

-Oh, gracias, Peeta. ¿Cuánto te debo pagar?

-Nada, tu padre ya lo hizo.

-De acuerdo. ¿Me esperan? Dejare el pastel dentro y vuelvo con ustedes.

-Claro. –Contesto Katniss.

Madge entró y cinco minutos después ya estaba de vuelta con las manos vacías. Bueno no exactamente vacías, tenía un sobre en su mano.

-¿Me pueden hacer un favor?

-¿Qué quieres? –Le preguntó su amiga.

-Entréguenle esta carta por mí y díganle que me disculpe por no poder ir a encontrarme con él. –Me tendió la carta a mí y pude leer "Gale" en dorso del sobre. Katniss me miro curiosa, pero ya sospechaba a quien se dirigía, porque cuando deje a la vista el nombre en el sobre sonrió como un niño cuando recibe un regalo en su cumpleaños.

-¡Lo sabia! –Casi grito mirando a su amiga.

-Shhh. Baja la voz. -La reto Madge.

-Lo siento. –Dijo en un susurro. –Eres una traidora. ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?

-Ahora lo sabes. Estamos siendo precavidos, nuestras familias aun no lo saben y no creo que le agrade mucho a mi padre, porque puede traernos problemas.

No era difícil imaginar el motivo. ¿Como la hija del alcalde se iba a relacionar con un hombre que no solo es de la Veta, sino también rompe todas las reglas impuestas por el Capitolio al salir del distrito hacia el bosque y cazar furtivamente? La situación era mucho peor para ellos. Si caía Gale, caían ellos por traidores.

-Espero que puedan encontrar una solución. –Contesto Katniss, comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

-También yo. –Dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros. –Agrego Katniss, tratando de reconfortarla.

-Lo sé y gracias por eso.

-Y no te preocupes le haremos llegar esto a él. Tal vez pueda cruzarme con él enseguida.

Madge no dijo nada, pero entendió el mensaje de Katniss.

Alguien grito el nombre de Madge dentro de la casa.

-Ya voy, Miriam. –Grito Magde, para que la escuchara. –Es la empleada. –Nos explico en voz baja. –Debo entrar. Que pasen una… -Empezó la frase, pero al pensarlo mejor, no la termino. –Olvídenlo, es ridículo decir algo asi hoy. Buena suerte.

-Igualmente. –Contestamos al unisonó.

Madge entró y nosotros nos fuimos.

La quise acompañar hasta su casa, pero antes pasamos por la de Gale. Nos abrió su madre, que hoy estaba llena de trabajo, gracias a que era el día de la cosecha. Su trabajo consistía en lavar la ropa de toda la gente del distrito, de los que tenían la posibilidad de pagar a alguien que hiciera esa tarea por ellos. Que por lo general eran muy pocos. Estos días tenía mucho trabajo, ya que todo el distrito, sobre todo los posibles tributos, vestían con su mejor ropa. Sonaba ridículo, si lo pensabas. Pero era por las cámaras, todo Panem vería las cosechas una por una, ya que algunos fragmentos, sobre todo la elección de tributos, saldrían al aire en la televisión en un repaso general de las cosechas de todos los distritos y por supuesto la imagen, la presencia, las actitudes, la personalidad de cada tributo importaban, para conseguir patrocinadores, ya que eso dependía tu supervivencia en la arena, eso solamente sino acababas muerto en el "baño de sangre" durante las primeras horas de los Juegos del Hambre. Gale no estaba en su casa, sino en el bosque. Debimos pensarlo antes ¿Dónde mas se reunirían Madge y Gale si nadie debía verlos juntos?

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Katniss. Neyde estaba en la cocina. Se sobresalto al sentirnos llegar y llevo su mano al corazón. Cuando se dio vuelta y se encontró con nosotros lanzo un suspiro.

-Eran ustedes. No entren nunca jamás asi.

-Lo siento, mamá. Lamento que te hayamos asustado.

-Está bien, hija. Por lo que veo, no vinieron solos. –Contesto sonriendo al ver a mi sobrino. –Como ha crecido, Peeta. –Dijo mientras se aproximaba a nosotros.

-Cada día más. –Coincidí. –Y ya sabe decir tu nombre. Es uno de los poco que dice bien.

-¿Es una broma, Peeta?

-Para nada. Te lo puedo demostrar.

Cuando le pregunte a mi sobrino por su nombre, la miro y contesto claramente "Neyde". Los ojos de ella se iluminaron y sonrió. Casi sin poder contenerse lo tomo en brazos cuando Katniss se lo alcanzo y le dijo un montón de cosas agradables que sabía que el bebé entendería y lo harían sonreír. Deje la bolsa en la mesada. Katniss aprovecho ese momento para escabullirse y prepararse para ir al bosque.

-¿Candiss? –Pregunto el pequeño al notar su ausencia.

Neyde sonrió al escuchar el "nombre" de su hija.

-Ya viene enseguida, cariño. –Le contesto ella apartando unos mechones de sus mejillas y colocándolos detrás de su oreja.

-Te dije. Eres de las pocas afortunadas.

-Ya veo. Aunque es lindo el nombre Candiss. Jamas se nos ocurrió. –Rió un poco. Se veía más joven cuando reía. Desde la muerte de su marido, pocas veces la encontrabas feliz. Pero era imposible no hacerlo con un niño como Jace contigo.

-¿Han desayunado?

-Aun no. Katniss estaba apurada por venir.

-¿Quieres quedarte?

-Pero yo preparo el desayuno. –Ofrecí, ya que la veía muy entretenida con mi sobrino y él estaba feliz de recibir tanta atención.

-Como quieras. –Me contesto dedicándome una sonrisa.

-¿Prim esta despierta?

-Aun no. No ha dormido en casi toda la noche, le prepare una infusión con algunas hierbas, para que se relajara y durmiera, al parecer hizo efecto, porque aun sigue dormida.

-Pobre. –Comente. Sentía lastima por ella y por todos los niños. No era justo que tuviéramos que pasar por esto. Pero las reglas no se podían cambiar.

-El primer año es el peor.

Solo asentí, mostrándome de acuerdo. Me dedique por completo a preparar el desayuno.

Katniss llego cuando estaba la mesa servida y todo preparado en ella. Ella miro con deseo toda la comida. Ya estaba vestida lista para irse a cazar. Con un pantalón negro, una camiseta gris oscura, la cazadora de su padre y unas botas oscuras. Se había hecho una trenza en el cabello y llevaba una pequeña mochila colgada en sus hombros. Pese a que ella se había negado a desayunar antes de venir aquí, la convencimos de que tomara al menos algo caliente. Le había preparado un té y colocado un poco de azúcar. Se tomo la infusión en tiempo record. Tomo algunos panecillos y el queso de cabra y los metió en su mochila, al igual que la carta de Madge.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me prometió que volvería pronto. Luego se despidió de su madre que estaba sentada frente a mí, Jace estaba en sus brazos comiendo animadamente pan con queso de cabra y mermelada hecha con los frutos del bosque. Katniss jugando con él consiguió arrebatarle de un mordisco una pequeña porción de pan, que posterior comió. Y dijo que estaba delicioso pero no tanto como él y empezó hacerle cosquillas que lo hicieron reír. Se despidió de él diciéndole que lo amaba. No pude evitar sonreír ante la dulce escena.

Me dirigió una última mirada y se fue.


	4. CAPITULO 3: TODO TIENE UN FIN

**CAPITULO 3: TODO TIENE UN FIN**

 **POV KATNISS**

Gale ya estaba en el bosque sentado a la orilla del lago. Giro la cabeza sonriendo y pareció desilusionado de encontrarme.

-Hey, Catnip. –Saludo.

-Está bien que no sea Madge, pero no hace falta que me mires asi, como si fuera el peor regalo que recibiste. –Me burle.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Parecía alarmado.

-Me lo conto un Sinsajo. –Bromee. –No seas tonto. Me entere por Madge. Nos enteramos. –Corregí.

-¿Quiénes?

-Yo y Peeta. Pasamos por su casa y nos dijo que no podía venir a reunirse contigo, al parecer su padre… le pidió que se quedara por la llegada de la gente del Capitolio. Dijo que te entregáramos esto. –Busque en mi mochila la carta y se la entregue. –No le quedo otra opción que confesarlo. –Me reí.

-Entonces no abran la boca, sino tendré que asesinarlos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. –Me senté a su lado. -¿Desde cuándo?

-Seis meses. Pero ahora que ya lo confirmaste tus sospechas… supongo que me tocara contártelo todo ¿no?

Asentí. Paso la siguiente hora contándome sobre su relación con mi amiga y respondiendo mis preguntas. Mientras comíamos el pan que el padre de Peeta me había dado y el queso de cabra de Prim, Gale había traído una botella de agua que compartimos.

-Madge está interesada en ti desde hace un montón de años.

-Lo sé. –Contesto.

-Pero tú siempre parecías tan indiferente a ella.

-Eso es verdad. Tenía que mantener las apariencias. No me enamore de inmediato, al principio tenía prejuicios contra ella y luego cuando la fui conociendo… creía y sigo creyendo que ella se merece algo mejor. ¿Acaso tú te enamoraste de Peeta en el instante que lo conociste como le sucedió a él?

Negué con la cabeza. Creo que de cierta manera siempre me intereso, pero tal vez no al mismo nivel que él en esos primeros años.

-No creí que se pudiera enamorar de una niña de la Veta. Él apenas me hablaba esos dos primeros años. Creo que ese día que me defendió de dos de tus compañeros, lo empecé a ver de otra forma. Y lentamente él se fue ganando un lugar en mi corazón, hasta que finalmente comprendí lo que me sucedía, estaba enamorada. Solo no nos atrevimos a confesar nuestros sentimientos hasta poco después de ese accidente en la mina.

-Asi me paso con ella, a medida que la fui conociendo me fui enamorando de ella. No todo es tan simple a veces.

-Lo lamento, amigo. Pero sé que encontraran una manera de que esto funcione.

Gale asintió y me miro inquisitivamente.

-¿Y por casa como andamos?

-Peeta está bastante raro desde ayer. Fui a cenar en su casa ayer.

-¿La bruja sigue siendo bruja? –Se empezó a reír.

-¡Gale! –Me queje.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad. –Se defendió.

-Sí, pero sigue siendo la madre de Peeta. –El apodo se lo había puesto Gale, yo deje de llamarla asi por respeto a Peeta.

-Madre o no… No creo que tu novio se ofenda mucho, ninguno de sus hijos la aguanta demasiado. Y del distrito ni hablemos, tiene mala fama. No me gustaría vivir bajo el mismo techo que ella. Tienes mala suerte, Catnip. Por suerte al menos el señor Mellark y sus hijos te quieren.

-Eso es lo único que hace más soportable la situación. –Coincidí. –Pero no me dejaste terminar.

-Vale, termina la idea. ¿Por qué notas a Peeta raro? –Pregunto evitando mirarme a la cara y centrando su atención en el lago con expresión neutra como si ocultara algo.

-No lo sé, al principio pensé que era por la cosecha, pero creo que hay más que eso, hoy en la mañana me dijo que quería decirme algo importante y estaba muy nervioso. Al parecer se arrepintió o no encontró el valor para decirme algo importante. Pero creo que es mi culpa, lo puse aun más nervioso de lo que estaba cuando le preguntaba que sucedía.

-¿Lo interrumpiste?

-Sí, porque no hablaba. Y la situación ya me preocupaba.

-Yo también estaría nervioso en su lugar. –Murmuro casi para sí mismo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. –Se formo una pequeña mueca en sus labios, como si estuviera a punto de sonreír.

-¿Tú. Qué. Sabes?

-Nada, Katniss. Hace varios días que no hablo con Peeta.

-¿Qué me ocultan?

-Por dios, Katniss. Te dije que nada. –Dijo simulando exasperación.

-No te creo. Te conozco demasiado, Gale. Sé que estas mintiendo. –Gale me miro a la cara con seriedad.

-Peeta me pidió que mantuviera esto en secreto. No voy a quebrar esa confianza. Creo que tengo una idea de lo planeaba pero… ya te lo dirá él cuando esté listo.

-¿Es algo malo?

-Katniss… No, es algo bueno… Dependiendo del punto de vista.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no cazamos algo ahora? Tendríamos que ir volviendo pronto al distrito. –Dijo con más entusiasmo del normal y haciendo énfasis en la pregunta. Le divertía mantenerme con la duda.

-¿Por qué cambias de tema? –Dije fulminándolo son la mirada y cruzándome de brazos.

-Ya te lo dije. Peeta es el que debe decírtelo, no yo. ¿Vienes conmigo o no? –Metí todo lo que sobro en la mochila y me levante a regañadientes. Pero debía buscar lo que mi madre y el padre de Peeta me pidieron. Seguí a Gale y nos internamos en el bosque, recolecte algunos frutos y algunas hierbas para hacer medicinas caseras, mientras Gale revisaba las trampas, había conseguido atrapar algunos conejos y ardillas que metió rápidamente en una bolsa. Cuando acabe con mi tarea lo ayude nuevamente a colocar las trampas. Decidimos que era mejor no cazar hoy, además el bosque estaba inusualmente silencioso y no vimos ningún animal cerca. Excepto por una ardilla que cacé de inmediato con mi arco, la flecha fue directamente a su ojo, como de costumbre y derribe al pequeño animal.

-Cada vez me siento más admirado de tu puntería.

-Gracias. –Le sonreí un poco.

Nos detuvimos un rato en un claro antes de volver al distrito, para descansar y poner en orden las cosas que fuimos juntando y separándolas en partes para cada uno. La vista desde ahí era hermosa. Pero Gale estaba muy metido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede? –Le pregunto.

Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué crees que haya mas allá?

-¿Aparte de bosque, montañas, cerros, lagos…?

-Sí. –Contesto.

-Libertad. Un lugar mejor, pero, supongo que nunca lo sabremos.

-O tal vez sí. –Comento Gale con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Podríamos escapar, irnos de del distrito y vivir por nuestra cuenta.

-Gale…

-Piénsalo, Katniss. Tú, Peeta, yo, Madge y nuestras familias lejos del distrito, lejos del dolor y la injusticia. Empezando de cero una nueva vida.

-Estas delirando, es una locura.

-Puede ser una locura, pero, no estoy delirando.

-No sobreviviríamos. Aunque pudiéramos vivir asi. Nos convertiríamos en desertores y el Capitolio acabaría encontrándonos y terminaríamos como esa pareja que vimos aquella vez. No estamos seguros en ninguna parte.

-Lo sé. –Dijo cerrando los ojos un momento. -¿Estas queriendo decir que nos tenemos que conformar con lo que tenemos? Es una locura continuar asi, tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer para cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, de la nación y acabar con este régimen de una vez por todas.

-¿Y terminar como lo hizo el Trece durante los días oscuros? El Capitolio seguiría siendo más fuerte.

-El Capitolio no es nada sin los distritos, sin ellos está perdido. Si todos nos uniéramos, lograríamos algo.

No podía contradecirlo en eso, porque tenía razón.

-Pero el precio sería muy caro.

-El Capitolio ha matado a casi mil setecientas personas en solo setenta y tres años de Juegos. Veintitrés cada año. Y ha matado miles más fuera de los Juegos. A ellos no les importa acabar con la vida de los demás. No se puede seguir permitiendo.

-¿Y cuál es tu idea? Iniciar una rebelión y desafiar al Capitolio solo o con un pequeño grupo de personas. Solo conseguirás salir sin vida.

-Claro que no. Pero cuando llegue el momento, hay que estar preparados. Algún día tendrá que pasar algo que presencie todo Panem y haga reaccionar a los distritos. Una pequeña chispa de esperanza puede iniciar un incendio que ni el mismo Capitolio podrá ser capaz de extinguir. Nada de este gobierno es para siempre, Katniss. Todo tiene un fin.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **¡Hola! Este capítulo es corto, pero habrá más de Gale más adelante. Como verán no habrá triangulo amoroso, porque Gale y Magde están juntos. Desde que leí En Llamas, la escena en la que Magde lleva las medicinas para curar a Gale, pensé "¿y si Magde está enamorada de él?". Cuando empecé esta historia me pareció buena idea juntarlos. Pero no voy a ser tan mala de darle un final nefasto a Magde :( Me dio mucha pena que muriera, la única amiga de Katniss en el distrito. Ella fue muy importante, al iniciar toda esta cadena de sucesos que llevo a la rebelión cuando le regalo el prendedor del Sinsajo. En las películas, Magde no existe. Pero en esta historia quiero darle más relevancia al personaje.**

 **Otra cosa…**

 **Estoy considerando que muy probablemente divida esta historia en tres partes, tal cual a los libros:**

 **-Los 74° Juegos del Hambre;**

 **-El Vasallaje de los Veinticinco;**

 **-La rebelión y derrocamiento del gobierno.**

 **Cada historia tendría distinto nombre, siempre adaptado a los sucesos. Tengo ideadas algunas variantes respecto a la historia original, pero nada definitivo por ahora. Ya estaré más segura cuando acabe la primera parte. ;)**

 **Gracias por sus reviews y favs.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Lucy.**


	5. CAPITULO 4: PREPARATIVOS

**CAPITULO 4: PREPARATIVOS**

 **POV PEETA**

-Hijo ¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunto mi padre cuando apareció en el patio y se sentó a mi lado. Había llegado a casa solo una hora antes y en un descanso que me tome me fui al patio de nuestra casa sentado a la orilla de un árbol, bajo las sombras.

-Nervioso.

-¿Estas completamente seguro de que es lo que quieres? Podrías esperar.

-Lo quiero hacer ahora. –Evite decirle que tenía un horrible presentimiento sobre hoy. –La amo, papá. Lo sabes desde ese primer día. Además no significa que lo hagamos ahora, tendríamos que esperar algunos años. Pero no tengo ninguna duda de que ella es la persona con la quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

-Lo sé, Peeta. Estoy muy feliz por ti, Katniss es una buena chica y se nota que también te quiere. Si ustedes realmente están seguros, no tenemos ningún motivo para oponernos. Tus hermanos y yo siempre te apoyamos, y lo seguiremos haciendo. Solo queremos que seas feliz.

-Gracias. Sé que cuento con ustedes y eso lo valoro mucho. Sobre todo contigo, papá. –Él fue siempre nuestra figura tanto materna como paterna. Siempre con nosotros, conteniéndonos, apoyándonos, aconsejándonos. Era un excelente padre, esperaba que en el futuro fuera la mitad de lo que era él. Siempre seria mi modelo a seguir y se lo había hecho en varias ocasiones. –Te quiero.

Sus ojos brillaban de emoción como de costumbre.

-Yo también, hijo.

Estuvimos unos minutos abrazados hasta que él se aparto un poco de mí y hablo

-Tú hermano te espera en la casa.

-¿Tú no me necesitas aquí? –Le pregunté.

-Con Aran nos arreglamos, no te preocupes. Tú tienes que hacer algo más importante ahora. Vuelve a tu habitación, cámbiate, vete a la casa de tu hermano y arregla todo para cuando llegue Katniss. –Me animo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y si me rechaza? –Pregunte nervioso.

-No lo hará. –Me aseguro mi padre con una sonrisa. Al parecer comprendió que necesitaba una explicación porque continúo. –Y si lo hace, no es porque no te quiera, tal vez solo necesitara un poco más de tiempo para asimilarlo. Lo cual sería normal teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Luego lo intentaras una y mil veces hasta que acepte. Pero jamás lo sabrás sino lo intentas.

-Lo sé.

Era lo mismo que me había dicho cuando me debatía entre confesarle mis sentimientos o no a Katniss. También me había dicho que no cometiera los mismos errores que él cometió en el pasado.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes tres, sin embargo creo que tienes un panorama más difícil. Tú sabes que tu madre jamás querrá a Katniss, pero no te importo nunca, ni te importa. La enfrentaste miles de veces para proteger a Katniss de sus ataques. Empezaste siendo amigo de Katniss, luego le confesaste tus sentimientos y descubriste que ella sentía lo mismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que quiero decir, es que no dejes que unos tontos nervios te detengan. La peor prueba ya la pasaste.

En eso tenía razón. Ganar el corazón de mi Katniss.

-Gracias. ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?

-Lo que sea.

-A Neyde jamás se lo dijiste ¿verdad?

-Para mí ya era demasiado tarde, hijo. Ya había conocido a Leonel y estaba realmente enamorada. Había perdido mi oportunidad y tal vez ni aunque se lo hubiera confesado hubiera funcionado. Luego apareció tu madre. La quise. Fui feliz con ella… un tiempo.

La forma en que lo dijo, indicaba que ya no lo era. No me extrañaba, ya ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que los había escuchado hablarse con cariño. En los últimos años solo se limitaban a soportarse y siempre acababan discutiendo por una cosa o por otra, aunque mi padre solía ser el más conciliador, no podía decir lo mismo de ella. Sentía pena por mi padre, no sabía si yo en su lugar soportaría todo eso.

-Pero estoy agradecido porque me dio a las tres personas que más amo en la vida. –Dijo revolviendo mi cabello de forma amistosa. Sonreí. –Ustedes tres son la razón de mi existencia, hacen que cada día de mi vida valga la pena ser vivido. Cuando tengas hijos lo entenderás. A veces creo que todo lo que nos sucede en la vida tiene un sentido, nada pasa porque si. A lo mejor el destino mío y de Neyde nunca estuvo ligado, porque tú y Katniss debían nacer y encontrarse el uno al otro. Lo supe desde que volviste de la escuela el primer día y me confesaste que te habías enamorado de ella. No era la primera vez que la veías, pero era la primera vez que la podías recordar. La conociste cuando tenías un año y medio. Estabas enfermo y estábamos desesperados porque no sabíamos que te pasaba y el tratamiento que te dio la primera persona que te atendió, no te hacia efecto, tenias tanta fiebre que temíamos perderte. Por lo que te llevamos con Neyde, ella supo darte un tratamiento adecuado, en las siguientes semanas yo te llevaba prácticamente todos los días a pedido de ella, quería controlarte de cerca. Siempre estaba con su hija a su lado o cerca. A medida que los días pasaban y tú te ibas sintiendo mejor, tú y Katniss se buscaban para jugar. Era hermoso verlos divertirse juntos, incluso jugaban juntos con sus peluches o muñecas. Al cabo de unos días yo llevaba juguetes tuyos para que compartieras con ella. Apenas podían decir una o dos palabras en una sola oración, y más que caminar, gateaban, pero se entendían tan bien que a nosotros nos sorprendía. Se reían juntos y rara vez dejaban de mirarse. La viste un par de veces en el transcurso de ese año. Siempre sentiste fascinación por ella. Una lástima que ambos fueran tan pequeños como para recordarlo. Luego no la volviste a ver hasta que empezaron la escuela.

-Lamento haber perdido esos recuerdos.

¿Cómo podía olvidarme las primeras veces que había visto a mi Katniss, pero recordar tan claramente el primer día de clases, como si fuera nuestro primer encuentro? Sabía que era lógico olvidar ciertas cosas de tu niñez, pero odiaba el hecho de que me hubiera olvidado de Katniss.

-Pero, no es tu culpa. Yo personalmente no recuerdo nada de los cinco años para abajo. Solo pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos a los que en su mayoría no logro encontrarles sentido.

-Lo sé.

-Si tú sientes que Katniss es tu destino, no vaciles, porque nada saldrá mal. Escucha tu corazón, él siempre sabrá que hacer. Y tu mente te ayudara a buscar una manera correcta de hacer lo que tu corazón te dicta.

Asentí y le dedique una sonrisa.

-No tienes idea lo importante que es para mí que siempre me hayas apoyado con esto.

-Solo quiero tu felicidad. Eso es todo. –Mi padre me abrazo unos minutos para darme ánimos y yo intente contener las lágrimas. Podía vivir sin la aceptación de mi madre, pero tenía la del resto de mi familia. Con eso me alcanzaba. –Ahora vete. Buena suerte. –Me dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro y me empujo levemente para que me pusiera en movimiento. –Todo lo que necesitas ya lo llevo tu hermano a su casa.

Cuando entre a la casa voltee a mirar a mi padre que seguía sonriéndome, le respondí del mismo modo. Me fui a mi habitación para arreglarme, ya había escogido la ropa que usaría para la cosecha, asique no me tomo mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegue a la casa de mi hermano y su familia, me encontré con él, su esposa y mi sobrino. Elizabeth, su esposa fue la que salió a recibirme. Me saludo amablemente y me hizo pasar al comedor donde me encontré con mi hermano intentando engañar a su hijo para que comiera su puré de verduras.

-A ver el avioncito. –Mi hermano intento inútilmente de meter una cucharada en su boca, pero lo único que consiguió fue mancharle la cara, porque su hijo continuaba con la boca cerrada. El niño bajo el rostro y se puso a tomar puñados de puré con sus pequeñas manitos. Le tiro un puñado en la cara del padre y luego se empezó a reír mientras observaba atentamente la reacción del padre, que se limpiaba la mejilla con una servilleta que dejo en la mesa.

-No se puede jugar con la comida, pequeño. –Lo rete en broma. Siempre hacia alguna travesura.

-¿Ya que estas aquí, porque no me ayudas? Suele hacerte más caso a ti que a mí.

Pobre de mi hermano.

-No es que no te haga caso, pero le gusta llevarte la contraria porque sabe que nunca te molestas con él.

-Vale, supongo que es mi culpa. ¿Me ayudas?

-Déjame pensarlo… -Dije mientras observaba a mi sobrino muy entretenido con su comida. Ensuciando sus manos y sus brazos. –Jace. –Dije acercándome a él. El pequeño me miro fijamente. –Mira lo que traje para ti. –Dije sacando de la bolsa de papel una de las medialunas y poniéndola frente a su cara, hasta conseguir captar toda su atención y ver sus ojitos emocionados mirando con deseo la factura, como si fuera un regalo de cumpleaños.

-Mío. Mío. –Quito sus manos de la comida y elevo su bracitos hasta casi rozar lo que tenía en mi mano, pero se lo aleje. Corte una puntita de la medialuna de menos de un centímetro y la lleve a su boca. Comió sin chistar. –Mas.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Te daré más pero con una condición. Primero, comida –dije llenando una cuchara de puré y comiendo un poco. Luego, postre. –Lleve la medialuna cerca de mi boca y simule que la comía. –Mi pequeño sobrino pareció entender el mensaje. -¿Entendido?

Asintió.

Cuando lleve la cuchara media llena a su boca, la abrió sin oponer resistencia pero sin dejar de mirar mi mano que aun sostenía su "postre".

-Lo consientes demasiado, Peeta. –Se quejo mi hermano, medio en broma.

-Ay miren quien habla. Como si ustedes dos no lo consintieran. Además te estoy ayudando ¿no? Ahora Jace comerá su almuerzo. Solo necesita un incentivo.

Le di de comer a mi sobrino hasta que se acabo todo el plato. Mi cuñada, lo alzo y lo acerco al fregadero para lavarle sus manitos y realmente muy sucias por jugar con su comida y lo volvió a sentar en su banquito.

-En cuanto estuvo nuevamente frente a la mesa no dejo de mirarme, y extendió sus brazos hacia mí, le di la medialuna y empezó a abrir su pequeña boquita extrayendo pequeños trozo de la misma, con sus ojos brillando de emoción al resultarle eso más apetecible.

-¿Qué se le dice al tío? –Pregunto en tono juguetón su madre. Jace miro a su madre y luego a mí.

-Gracias, Pit.

-Muy bien, pequeño. –Lo felicite acariciando su mejilla y sonriendo. Iba a ser un niño muy educado en unos años. De hecho ahora no existía nadie que no lo adorara. Cuando aparte mi mano el tomo dos de mis dedos entre su pequeña y regordeta mano izquierda. Tiernamente bese sus nudillos con mis labios haciéndolo reír mientras comía. Era increíble la felicidad que un niño podía traer a tu vida. Eran tan pequeños, tan inocentes, tan dulces, tan ajenos a los problemas. Traían luz donde solo había oscuridad. Esperaba tener eso algún día con Katniss. Un hijo mío y de ella, fruto de nuestro amor. Un pequeño ser que nos trajera mas felicidad de la que alguna vez imaginamos que podíamos llegar a experimentar. Mi padre había dicho que éramos la razón de su existencia. Yo ya había encontrado mi razón de existir, Katniss.

Con mi hermano nos pusimos a trabajar, quería que todo fuera perfecto. Como mi plan inicial había sido destruido, tuvimos que improvisar todo en el momento. Preparamos para el almuerzo dos platillos favoritos de Katniss. Gracias a la caza, pesca y la recolección nuestras familias se abastecían de lo necesario para sobrevivir, aunque a veces en momentos de crisis nos veíamos obligados a pedir teselas a cambio de que nuestros nombres entraran una vez más. Por suerte, nuestra familia y las de los demás comerciantes no pasábamos tantas necesidades como las demás familias, como la de Katniss, por ejemplo. Mi padre le había empezado a ofrecerle trabajo en la panadería en los últimos años a cambio de dinero o comida con la excusa de que con el casamiento de su hijo, necesitábamos un poco de ayuda extra, ya que él pasaba menos tiempo aquí que de costumbre. Katniss al principio se negó en redondo, no quería que pensáramos que estaba conmigo por interés y no quería depender de nadie, sabiendo que nosotros también teníamos nuestros propios problemas. No era que no ayudara a veces solo lo hacía por el simple hecho de pasar tiempo conmigo sin quedarse con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. Al principio, cuando recién estaba aprendiendo, hacia desastres con la masa y mi padre y mis hermanos nos reíamos. Pero cuando llegaba al punto que se sentía completamente inútil, porque no lo hacía tan bien como nosotros, tratábamos de calmarla y encontrar una solución. Con un poco de tiempo y paciencia fue aprendiendo algunas cosas. Y unos meses más tarde estaba casi a nuestro mismo nivel.

Me costó mucho que aceptara la propuesta de mi padre, pero finalmente lo conseguí, prefería eso a que estuviera pidiendo todos los meses una tesela para mantener a su familia desde la muerte de su padre. En nuestra familia, mi padre nunca lo hubiera permitido. No importaba que estuviéramos pasando por una crisis, él siempre nos decía que podíamos encontrar una solución, que no era necesario, que teníamos lo suficiente para vivir, que él no iba a permitir que nos expusiéramos más de la cuenta a ser escogidos y que nuestras vidas valían más que una tesela. Sin embargo a veces mis hermanos y yo las pedíamos a escondidas. Claro ocasionalmente nuestro padre se enteraba, pero, ya era tarde. La primera vez que pedí una fue por Katniss, porque sentía que no podía quedarme sin hacer nada cuando ellas verdaderamente pasaban por una grave crisis. Katniss se había molestado mucho contigo por eso, porque de ese modo aumentaba la cantidad de veces que mi nombre apareciera en la urna. Ella al principio lo rechazo y yo a regañadientes tuve que aceptar que Katniss me diera una parte del suministro cada mes por ese año. Era su condición luego de que le dijera que quedármelo todo seria sospechoso y que no quería que mi familia lo supiera. Mi padre nunca supo lo que yo había hecho en esa oportunidad, era un secreto entre las Everdeen y yo. Creo que en esa época Katniss empezó a comprender lo que verdaderamente ella significaba para mí, que era más que una amiga y que no podía vivir sin ella. Nos empezamos a aproximar de una forma más romántica.

Ella sentía lo mismo, pero la muerte del padre la había afectado tanto, que ni con mi cariño conseguía borrar ese dolor, ese vacío que ella sentía en su pecho. Hasta que un día le propuse ir al bosque, todos los recuerdos más hermosos que habían vivido junto a su padre, estaban allí, en medio de toda la naturaleza. Pero claro, ella no quería ir sola, asi como yo no pensaba dejarla sola cuando apenas estaba comenzando hacer el duelo, temía su reacción. Había dos opciones: o se derrumbaba por completo o lograba que solo recordara los momentos felices que ambos pasaron juntos y ella seguía adelante. Y estaba más cerca de derrumbarse que de otras cosa. Su mirada perdida, ausente, ella cada vez más delgada, porque ella y su madre apenas comían para darle lo mejor a Prim. Yo y Magde prácticamente la obligábamos a que comiera con nosotros parte de nuestros almuerzos, porque realmente nos preocupaba mucho su estado. El dinero que les dieron en compensación por la muerte de Leonel Everdeen, que les servía por al menos un mes, hasta que su familia se reacomodara nuevamente, el tiempo que teóricamente era suficiente para que Neyde encontrara una forma de mantener a su familia, se estaba acabando y lo empecé a notar en el cambio físico de Katniss y Prim durante el horario escolar. Pero era mucho más pronunciado en Katniss. Neyde estaba entrando en un estado depresivo muy profundo por haber perdido a su esposo y eso no ayudaba para nada en la situación. Se me partía el alma y el corazón al verlas asi. Katniss siempre sacrificaba su propio bienestar por el de las personas que amaba. Y eso estaba haciendo por Prim.

Siempre la admire por su entrega, su sacrificio, su amor, su entereza y determinación ante familia. Como estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para proteger lo que quedaba de su familia. Siempre la ame por ello. Era tan diferente, tan fuerte. La vida que le había tocado vivir, la convirtió en lo que era. Era fascinante.

Su padre se había convertido en cenizas almacenadas en una urna de metal sobre un estante en medio de la sala principal de la casa. Su madre había preferido eso, debido a que según los rescatistas el cuerpo había quedado irreconocible y carbonizado tras la explosión, ninguna de las Everdeen se atrevió a verlo, solo pidieron que lo cremaran para luego llevar sus restos a la casa. Muy pocos cuerpos fueron recuperados de todas formas. La gran mayoría aun seguían enterrados y aplastados bajo tierra entre escombros y piedras de ese sector de la mina. Ninguna de las tres le había hecho una despedida justa, pensé que era hora de que pasara. Neyde estaba tan deprimida que no quiso acompañarnos, pero a Prim aunque no le gustaba el bosque quiso acompañarnos, quería despedirse de su padre. Entre Katniss y yo nos prometimos silenciosamente cuidarla mientras íbamos camino al bosque, Katniss guardo el jarrón en su pequeña mochila, la misma que solía llevar a la escuela cuando solo tenía cinco años. Prim caminaba entre medio de ambos tomándonos de la mano nerviosa. Cuando llegamos a la valla nos detuvimos, Katniss se quedo quieta un rato para comprobar que no estuviera electrificada, luego la toco levemente y no paso nada, nos indico que podíamos pasar por el enorme hueco que había a la altura del suelo.

-¿Cómo? –Le pregunte cuando hice pasar primero a Prim.

-Si sientes un zumbido o una leve vibración ni te acerques. –Ven. –Tomo mi mano y me acerco a ella, quemando mi piel ante su contacto. -¿Lo sientes? –Dijo mirándome a los ojos. Sentía mil emociones y sensaciones al sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío a las que en su mayoría no les encontraba nombre, pero la parte lógica de mi cerebro me dijo que debía recordar sus palabras anteriores a su pregunta. –Cierra los ojos y concéntrate. Dime que escuchas. –Acerque mi oído a la valla e hice lo que Katniss me pidió. Escuchaba la respiración de Katniss combinada con la mía, mi corazón latiendo desenfrenado, sentía cada vibración de mi cuerpo y cada movimiento del suyo, un Sinsajo cantando a lo lejos… pero nada proveniente de la valla que tenía a solo quince centímetros.

-Nada. –Conteste aun con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrí, ella sonreía y en sus ojos brillaba algo similar a la emoción. Estaba a punto de decir algo pero sus labios me interrumpieron, nuestros ojos se cerraron inmediatamente y nos besamos con la inocencia que solo dos niños primerizos de doce años pueden tener. Un beso que solo expresaba ternura y devoción. El beso acabo demasiado pronto, pero cuando ambos nos apartamos estábamos extremadamente sonrojados.

-Siempre quise llevarte, pero nunca pensé que aceptarías. –Confesó.

-Debiste pedírmelo. Te seguiría a cualquier parte con tal de estar contigo.

-¿En serio?

-Estoy aquí ¿no? –Le sonreí.

No espere su respuesta, acaricie su mejilla y me agache para introducirme por el hueco, cuando llegue al otro lado, le pedí la mochila a Katniss y me la paso de inmediato. La observe mientras se inclinaba hacia el suelo y con una rapidez increíble cruzaba el hueco, le tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Una vez que nos introducimos entre la densa vegetación que empezaba en los límites del bosque, Katniss tomo a su hermana de la mano y con la otra tomo la mía con más fuerza de la necesaria como si necesitara apoyo

-Tranquila. Todo está bien.

Katniss asintió. Note que algunas lagrimas que amenazaban de sus ojos y me preocupe. Vi a su hermana más pequeña a su lado tranquila y observando todo a su alrededor casi con fascinación.

-¿Quieres volver? –Le pregunte a mi novia.

-No. Sé que de existir un lugar donde enterrarlo, elegiría este. Debemos dejarlo ir. Es hora.

No supe como contestar a eso. Me partía el corazón todo lo que ella y su familia habían pasado, ver el sufrimiento reflejado en Neyde o en Katniss. Prim era más pequeña y al contario de Katniss siempre era positiva, la muerte de su padre le había afectado, pero no tanto como a ellas. Prim decía que su padre estaba en un mejor lugar, en el que ya no estaba sufriendo. Y que seguramente él no querría verlas sufrir, porque siempre quiso lo mejor para ellas y siempre lucho para hacerlas felices y darles todo lo que necesitaban. Que debían recordar los buenos momentos y que siempre estaría vivo en sus memorias. Era una niña muy madura para su edad, cada día sorprendía más.

Seguimos un trecho más, hasta llegar a un claro despoblado de arboles pero lleno de vegetación y flores. Entraba sol y el paisaje era hermoso. Nos tomo dos horas llegar, pero valió la pena. Katniss casi sonrió.

-¿Ves ese lago? –Pregunto señalando con la cabeza un pequeño lago que se encontraba a nuestra izquierda unos veinte metros más allá.

Asentí.

-Cuando era pequeña mi padre me llevaba hasta allí solo para nadar. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber aprendido a hacerlo, era muy pequeña cuando aprendí. Pero amaba bucear, dar volteretas, chapotear, flotar sobre la espalda y mirar el cielo. Realmente lo disfrutaba. De ahora en adelante creo que te tendré que enseñar a ti. –Dijo esto último sonriendo. La mire asustado, jamás se había pasado por la cabeza nadar, no teníamos nada de eso dentro del distrito doce. –Tranquilo, Peeta. Es fácil.

-¿Me quieres matar y no dejar pista de mi paradero? –Bromee.

-Tal vez, si. No lo sabrás sino lo intentas. –Me siguió la broma. –La próxima vez tienes que traer una muda de ropa extra por si acaso.

-Supongo que no tengo opción. –Me rendí.

-No. Te dije que haría esto con una condición. Pues, es esta.

-Juegas sucio.

-Me lo acabaras agradeciendo. –Me dedico una sonrisa picara, me iba a cobrar un venganza de un modo u otro.

-Y mientras te burlaras de mí.

-Si eres muy malo, si. –Reconoció.

Podía asustarme el hecho de nadar, tal vez porque nunca lo había hecho y no por un miedo real. Pero iba a disfrutar pasar tiempo con ella y trataría de recordar cada indicación insignificante que me diera y de paso evitar pasar la humillación de fallar ante ella.

Nos sentamos a orillas del lago, Katniss entre medio de Prim y de mí.

-¿Por qué este lugar, Katniss?

-Creo a nuestro padre le gustaría descansar aquí, Patito. Además quería mostrártelo. –Dijo acariciando sus trenzas.

-¿Venían mucho aquí con papá?

-Casi siempre. Pero hace dos años que yo no venia aquí con él.

Las hermanas se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre su padre, lo que hacía, lo que le gustaba hasta las insignificantes anécdotas que vivieron junto a él o les contó. Había veces en la que veía a Katniss quebrarse y era en ese momento que le daba un suave apretón de mano o la rodeaba con mis brazos intentando reconfortarla. Prim era más fuerte y no demostraba desmoronarse, por el contrario estaba tan atenta como yo a su hermana. Al final los dos terminábamos abrazando a Katniss y tratando de calmarla. Luego de dos horas de charla, Katniss había llegado a un límite que mientras nos mirábamos con Prim sabíamos que debíamos acabar con esto de una vez por todas, Katniss lloraba aun mas que cuando estaba adentro del distrito. Era normal, este lugar le traía muchos recuerdos. Prim me dejo el trabajo de consolar a Katniss, mientras allá iba por la mochila al borde de las lágrimas. Luego de ver a su hermana, Prim también se había quebrado. Y yo un tanto más. Saco la pequeña caja de metal que servía de urna y la observo unos instantes. Antes de asomarse al borde del lago.

-Es la hora, papá. –Dijo con la voz quebrada. –Tenemos que dejarte ir y seguir con nuestras vidas como a ti te gustaría. Sabemos que nos amabas más que nadie en este mundo y nosotras también te amábamos del mismo modo. Fuimos muy felices contigo y sé que debemos recordarte de ese modo. –Katniss lentamente saco su cabeza de su escondite en mi hombro, para mirarme más calmada. Le sonreí un poco y borre los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas. Miro a su hermana y se quedo un buen rato mirándola mientras la escuchaba hablar sorprendida por la fortaleza que demostraba más allá del dolor que pudiera sentir. Katniss se aparto de mí y se fue al lado de su hermana. No me moví de mi lugar. En este momento estaba de más, miraba a Prim y a Katniss de lejos mientras se despedían definitivamente de su padre. Solo me moví luego de unos diez minutos cuando vi a Katniss y Prim cavar en la orilla del lago entre la tierra húmeda con una pala pequeña de madera y metal. Mientras Katniss hacia un hoyo lo suficientemente grande y de casi medio metro de profundidad para meter los restos de su padre, yo me dedique a mirarla. Lucia más tranquila, o al menos más controlada. La deje que cavara hasta el punto de donde estaba más seco y ya por la profundidad le costaba más llegar y tome su puesto.

-Con eso está bien, Peeta. –Me indico Katniss luego de al menos media hora de cavar. Si pudiéramos haber traído una buena pala sin levantar sospechas hubiéramos terminado más pronto. Me hice a un lado y deposite la pala en la enorme roca que tenia detrás. Katniss y Prim habían dejado de llorar y entre las dos metieron la urna en el hoyo. Prim ya había hablado y tirado un puñado de tierra sobre la urna, por lo que le tocaba a Katniss. Sin embargo, Katniss no era tan expresiva con sus palabras como su hermana, por lo que se limito a decir una frase.

-Descansa en paz, papá. –Antes de tirar un puñado de tierra casi sin mirar hacia el hoyo.

Prim se alejo con paso lento de nosotros. Katniss se quedo mirando a su hermana con preocupación y el ceño fruncido.

-Ve con ella. –Le recomendé. –Te necesita. No te preocupes, yo me encargo del resto.

-Volvemos enseguida. –Dijo en tono neutro.

Asentí, mientras Katniss se alejaba y se aproximaba a Prim que ya estaba llegando a los límites del bosque. Yo volví mi atención a la urna ahora bajo tierra y en voz muy clara le hice una promesa.

-Protegeré a sus hijas y su esposa con mi vida si fuera necesario. Nunca jamás les faltara nada. Mi familia y yo nos aseguraremos de eso. Su familia jamás estará sola. –Hice una pausa. –Un día, unos meses atrás, usted me pregunto qué intenciones que yo tenía con su hija y le dije que amaba a Katniss más que a mi propia vida y que si en algún momento conseguía su amor seria con las mejores intenciones, que siempre la cuidaría y respetaría del modo que ella se merecía. Ahora le reafirmare esa promesa. Y también le prometeré que tratare de hacer feliz a Katniss cada día de mi vida sin importar lo que pase. –Tire un puñado de tierra al igual que las hermanas Everdeen. –Adiós, Leonel Everdeen.

Para cuando Katniss y Prim volvieron a donde yo me encontraba, yo ya había enterrado definitivamente al padre de ambas, la porción de tierra ahora estaba casi pareja en comparación con el resto. Ambas miraron con algo de tristeza el lugar donde él se encontraba. Ambas parecían haber tenido una charla muy privada, porque se notaban muy afectadas.

-Deberíamos ir volviendo, cuando lleguemos al distrito estará oscureciendo.

Me puse de pie y guarde las pocas cosas que habíamos traído en la mochila de Katniss. Me puse de pie y me posicione junto a Prim, mientras nos adentrábamos nuevamente en el bosque. No sin antes mirar hacia atrás y dedicarle al alma de Leonel la despedida que le debíamos, llevamos nuestros tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a nuestros labios y luego elevamos nuestras manos en dirección al lago. Era una tradición del Doce, una señal de respeto, de dar las gracias, de admiración y despedida a un ser querido. Rara vez usado y más común en los velorios, pero no menos importante.

-Gracias, Peeta. –Dijo Prim al cabo de un rato.

-¿Por qué, pequeña? –La mire forzando una sonrisa.

-Por todo esto. Creo que era lo que necesitábamos y porque si realmente había un lugar que mi padre realmente amaba era este. No creo que le hubiera gustado estar en otro lugar.

Katniss me miro unos instantes y asintió.

-No me lo tienen que agradecer.

-Katniss no se hubiera animado a venir si tú no hubieras insistido.

Era consciente de eso, Katniss la chica generalmente de temperamento y luchador, se había derrumbado casi por completo en los últimos tres meses desde la muerte del padre, no derramaba ni una sola lagrima, por fuera alguien que no la conociera diría que se encontraba bien, pero la situación no pasaba desapercibida para mí su situación real, podía notar que por dentro se sentía vacía y muy dolida. El hecho de que no expresara sus sentimientos abiertamente –a pesar que de por si ella no era muy abierta –en este caso, me preocupaba, pero suponía que era su manera de protegerse y no preocupar a su hermana. Solo aquí en el bosque la vi quebrarse realmente, solo en este momento se permitió llorar la pérdida de su padre. Y por un momento temí haberme precipitado y empeorar aún más las cosas. Pero también debía reconocer que lo mejor en su caso era descargarse y por primera vez en tantos meses lo había hecho.

-Lo sé, pequeña. –Dije acariciando la cabeza de Prim y mirando de reojo a Katniss que había vuelto a tener su cara seria de costumbre mirando atentamente cada detalle del bosque. Perdida en sus pensamientos, que solo ella sabía cuales eran. Al llegar a su casa, la señora Everdeen nos abrió, su mirada estaba algo perdida, pero aun asi suspiro de alivio al vernos sanos y salvos.

-Me alegra que estén bien. Me estaba preocupando.

-No paso nada, mamá. –Contesto Prim abrazando a su madre

-¿Nadie los vio?

-Nadie. –Contesté.

-¿Ya lo… hicieron? –Pregunto con un nudo en la garganta mientras se aferraba a su hija menor.

-Sí. –Conteste.

-Bien. Eso le habría gustado a Leo… -Su voz se quebró y no pudo terminar el nombre. Decidí que era momento de irme, de formas seguro mi madre estaría buscando una cruel manera de castigarme, si me demoraba dos minutos más.

-Gracias, Peeta. Por lo que hiciste hoy.

-No fue nada.

-Si lo fue, Peeta y lo hermano mayor te ha venido a buscar por aquí hace media hora. Más bien para advertirte al suponer con quien te encontrabas. Deberías ir a tu casa. Al parecer tu madre amenazó con matarte sino volvías en una hora. Creo que aun no se cumple la hora, tienes tiempo para evitar lo peor. –Dijo con voz tensa y preocupada. Ella estaba al tanto de los castigos que su madre aplicaba a sus hijos cuando el padre ocasionalmente no estaba presente. Ya que si mi padre estaba presente el que tomaba la decisión final era él y precisamente no veía el castigo como una solución. -¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No se preocupe, señora Everdeen.

-Ya te dije. Llámame Neyde.

-De acuerdo, Neyde. Pero, estaré bien.

-Si tú lo dices.

Neyde y Prim entraron a la casa, pero Katniss continuo cerca de mí, aun cuando su madre entrecerró la puerta.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Le pregunte cuando ella se alejo hasta llegar a un árbol que se encontraba a un costado de la casa, de una de la ramas más gruesas que sobresalían del árbol colgaba una tabla de madera gruesa que servía de asiento sujeta en los costados por cadenas, sogas muy gruesas y resistentes y asegurada con clavos. Cuando era pequeña, su padre había improvisado un columpio. Mire a Katniss, siguiéndola. Katniss se sentó allí y coloco sus manos en las cadenas.

-Sí. No te debes preocupar. –Me sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Pero la sonrisa no llego a su mirada. –No quiero que te castiguen. Deberías irte.

-¿Te quedaras aquí?

-Solo necesito tiempo a solas para asimilar todo. Enseguida entrare.

-Entiendo.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Vendré por ustedes temprano. –Se había convertido en una rutina venir por ellas antes de la escuela. Katniss sonrió un poco. Bese su mejilla a modo de despedida. Tal vez si necesitaba estar a solas. –Cuídate. –Pero en el momento que me aparte, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y ella hundió su rostro en mi pecho, la estreche entre mis brazos con ternura y apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro y cerré mis ojos al igual que ella. –Nunca más estarás sola. –Prometí. Katniss lanzó un gemido de tristeza como si estuviera tratando de contener el llanto. Acaricie su mejilla izquierda y note que se relajo un poco. –Siempre te cuidare. –Susurre en su oído y sentí a Katniss suspirar tranquila en mi pecho. Me resistía a irme y dejarla en ese estado, asique espere a que ella diera el primer paso de apartarse. Cuando me miró lucia más tranquila e insistió en volviera con mi familia. Pero no me fui sin antes darle un beso en su coronilla y desearle buenas noches. Cuando llevaba casi treinta metros voltee y Katniss había vuelto a su posición sobre el columpio, observándome mientras me alejaba.

-Peeta, necesito el anillo. –La voz de mi hermano me grito desde la puerta que daba directo al patio. Yo estaba preparando la mesa en el patio. A Katniss le gustaba estar al aire libre.

-Oh, sí. Claro. –Me acerque a mi hermano que había vuelto a entrar a la casa y estaba controlando lo que sería nuestro almuerzo. Mi hermano a verme acercándome, centro su atención en mi, busque la pequeña caja en mi bolsillo y se lo entregue. Nos paramos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina y abrí la caja desplegable blanca con moño en la que estaba la torta. Mi hermano por su lado, saco el anillo de la caja. Lo observo con fascinación. Eran piedras preciosas y semipreciosas reales.

-¿Me recuerdas como conseguiste esto? No entraste mucho en detalles.

-De lo que nuestro padre nos da mensualmente por ayudarlo en la panadería. Lo que reservo del dinero que nos dan en el Quemador a cambio de lo que traemos del bosque.

-No sabía que tenías tanto dinero ahorrado.

-Pensé que en algún momento lo necesitaría. Además con un poco de ayuda de Sae logramos llegar a un buen acuerdo con el vendedor a cambio del anillo.

-Una ración de pan varios días a la semana. Lo que nuestro padre a veces suele darle a la gente de la Veta con la intención de que no se eche a perder cuando sobra demasiado del día anterior y sabe que nosotros no consumiremos. Aun asi no parece un trato muy justo.

-Lo sé. Y se lo compensare. Supongo que acepto porque sabía que mi intención era dárselo a Katniss y a ella le tiene mucho aprecio, como también se lo tenía su padre.

Mi hermano introdujo el anillo con sumo cuidado entre medio de los pliegues forrados del interior de la caja pastel.

-Bien ¿y cuál es el plan?

-¿El plan?

-Creo que a Katniss le extrañara que nuestro padre le vaya a pedir que venga aquí. Hay que inventarle una excusa porque justo hoy entre todos los días se queden aquí.

-Tal vez solo podríamos decir que me pediste que cuidara Jace mientras ustedes salieron.

-Y cuando Katniss llegue nos vamos con Jace a alguna parte con una excusa, de ese modo te dejaremos camino libre para que hagan lo que quieran.

-Gracias.

-Por nada, hermanito. Espero que funcione. Es difícil saber cómo puede reaccionar esa chica.

-Lo sé.

-Pero te quiere. No lo olvides. Solo una tonta te rechazaría. Y Katniss definitivamente no es ninguna tonta. –Me dio un amistoso apretón en el hombro.

Ambos reímos un poco, pero yo un poco ruborizado al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Pedirle a Katniss que pasáramos cada día de nuestras vidas juntos.

-Ahora tenemos que darnos prisa. Katniss llegara en cualquier momento.

Continuamos poniendo todo en orden y cocinando. Cuando terminamos aproveche para ir al baño y arreglarme un poco.

Me había despeinado un poco en el trascurso de las últimas tres, y se notaba que apenas había dormido en la noche, ansioso por la cosecha y por lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Quede mirando mi reflejo en el espejo, intentándome convencerme que nada tenía porque salir mal. No hoy. Era difícil teniendo tanta presión sobre mis hombros.

Siempre estaría con Katniss y pasara lo que pasara nada nos separaría. El amor y cariño que habíamos construido con el paso de los años, era más fuerte que cualquier cosa a la que nos tuviéramos que enfrentar ¿no? Hoy quedaría demostrado si mi plan salía como deseaba.

Cuando salí del baño fui al living donde mi hermano, su esposa y mi sobrino estaban. Me senté al lado de mi hermano y Jace se pasó del regazo de su padre al mío, lo acune entre mis brazos sonriendo. Este niño era capaz de sacarle sonrisas hasta al más frio. Luego de varios minutos se canso de estar quieto y se puso de pie sobre mis piernas. Yo lo sostuve mientras me hacía más atrás y él empezaba a trepar sobre mi pecho, cuando estaba por llegar a mis hombros, lo hacía caer sobre mi regazo sentado sin soltarlo y el repetía el procedimiento. Mis acompañantes se reían al igual que yo, mientras miraban con devoción a su hijo que se divertía con un juego tan inocente que él mismo había inventado.

Al cabo de un rato unos golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron.

Mi corazón casi se salió de mi pecho.

Mi cuñada fue a abrir la puerta, seguida por mi hermano.

Mi sobrino aprovecho ese momento de distracción para agarrarme de los pelos y tirar de ellos. Al tiempo que rodeaba mi cuello con sus cortos bracitos.

No reaccione. Estaba demasiado atento a las voces que escuchaba a unos metros de nosotros. La de mi cuñada y la de Katniss. A las que finalmente se unió mi hermano.

Katniss.

Katniss ya estaba aquí.

Empecé a retar juguetonamente para que me dejara de jalar el cabello, porque me estaba haciendo doler y en un momento grite justo unos segundos antes que Katniss entrara a la casa y llegara donde yo y Jace nos encontrábamos.

-Katniss. –Murmure clavando mi mirada en la suya.

-Cuando escuche tu grito me preocupe. Pero veo que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. –Dijo riendo un poco al ver la escena.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué me deje calvo te parece poca cosa? –Pregunte simulando estar aterrado.

-Solo estaría acelerando un poco el proceso. –Me siguió el juego. Jace se detuvo y volvió a sentarse en mi regazo mirando a la recién llegada. Katniss alzo al pequeño que se sujeto del cuello de Katniss y yo aproveche para ponerme de pie.

-Viniste. –Le conteste.

-Tu padre me dijo que podía encontrarte aquí. Que tu hermano necesitaba ayuda y que por eso encontrabas en su casa.

-Le pedí que cuidara de Jace mientras nosotros no estábamos. –Contestó mi hermano, era tan buen mentiroso como yo cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

-Pero nos tenemos que volver a ir. –Agregó su esposa.

-Si. La familia de Lizzy la espera. Y yo iré a darles una mano a nuestros padres. Pero ustedes quédense. No tenemos ningún inconveniente. En un rato uno de los dos estará de vuelta.

-Nosotros no…

-Katniss, aprovecha a comer a algo, con mi hermano estuvimos cocinando hasta hace unos minutos.

Él se acerco a nosotros y tomo a su hijo en brazos.

-Y a este pequeño demonio me lo llevo antes de que los deje calvos a ambos. –Se rio de su pequeña broma. –Además creo que tienen algunas cosas para hablar. Necesitaran algo de tranquilidad.

-Hasta luego. –Los dos se despidieron de ambos. Y salieron de la casa junto con su hijo.

-¿De qué hablaba tu hermano?

-No sé de que hablas. –Le conteste. –Mi hermano siempre se comporta de manera extraña. ¿Quieres almorzar? Sería una pena desperdiciar la comida. Ya lista en la cocina.

Note que ella ya no vestía la ropa con la que se fue a cazar. Su cabello estaba trenzado y tenia puesto un hermoso vestido de seda con mangas cortas de un color azul suave y unas sandalias a juego. Sonreí.

-Te ves hermosa, Kat.

Ella se ruborizo visiblemente. Ya me había acostumbrado a que pasara cada vez que la halagaba.

-Agrádeselo a mi madre. –Sonrió un poco. –Es la responsable.

-Tal vez. Después. –La atraje hacia mí y deposite un tierno beso en sus labios. –Te extrañe.

-Peeta, solo han pasado cuatro horas.

-Cuatro horas y media. Además, soy tu novio, te extraño cada momento que pasamos separados.

-También yo. –Confeso, devolviéndome el beso con más intensidad. El tiempo se detuvo a nuestro alrededor y no existía nada más que ella y yo, y nuestros labios y cuerpos rozándose intentando hacer eterno ese momento.

Con ese beso, olvide mis temores y preocupaciones, encontrando todo el valor que necesitaba para hacer lo que siempre había deseado.

 _Te amo, Katniss Everdeen._


	6. CAPITULO 5: SORPRESAS

**Nota de autor:**

 **¡Hola! Pensaba publicar el capitulo el fin de semana, pero termine antes al capítulo y aquí esta :)**

 **Les cuento que en el capitulo siete se realizara la cosecha. Falta menos para el que el verdadero conflicto de la historia comience. Tratare de continuar la historia tan bien como pueda.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs. Me pone muy feliz que les este gustando la historia.**

 **Y también les aviso que como el próximo capítulo está íntimamente relacionado con este, tratare de publicarlo en los siguientes días, en cuanto termine de escribirlo y editarlo.**

 **Disfruten de este capítulo que esta a continuación.**

 **Los quiero.**

 **Lucy N. Mellark Eaton**

././././././././././././.

 **CAPITULO 5: SORPRESAS**

 **POV KATNISS**

Peeta tomó mi mano y me guío hasta la cocina, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

-¿Qué te parece si almorzamos al aire libre? –Me preguntó con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos que mostraban una emoción que no llegue a comprender.

-Cl… claro. –Dije un poco confundida. En pocas horas podíamos ir rumbo al Capitolio ¿Cómo podía permitirse sonreír?

-Ve saliendo, Kat. Yo me encargo de todo.

-Pero te puedo ayudar.

¿No había que llevar todo lo que necesitábamos hasta la mesa del patio?

-Por una vez en tu vida, hazme caso, cariño. Por hospitalidad, al menos.

-No es tu casa.

-¿Tienes que discutir por todo? –Pregunto más divertido, que enojado.

Casi bufe cuando lo vi sonreír y estaba punto de contestarle para que me dejara darle una mano, pero sus labios chocaron nuevamente contra los míos, haciéndome olvidar hasta de mi nombre. El muy maldito sabía el efecto que provocaba en mí y lo utilizaba para su beneficio.

-Por favor, Kat. –Susurro contra mis labios. Continúo besándome hasta que nos tuvimos que apartar en busca de aire.

Solté su espalda que había sujetado con mis brazos contra mi cuerpo.

-Bien. –acepte. Sentí mi voz ronca. Peeta sonrió y se aparto de mí, buscando cosas en los estantes de la cocina. Yo salí como me había pedido, una vez recuperada del efecto del beso, lo maldije para mis adentro por ser tan tramposo.

El patio era mediano y estaba cercado por paredes de casi dos metros hechas con ladrillos y cemento. La tierra estaba cubierta de césped y había un par de arboles y rocas grandes que más que nada eran decorativas en una de las esquinas había una mesa de picnic que anteriormente era de los padres de la esposa de su hermano. Otra familia comerciante con aun más posibilidades que la familia de Peeta. No significaba que todos los comerciantes vivieran complemente sin necesidades, pero al menos no les faltaba para comer y eso en un distrito como el nuestro ya era decir demasiado.

La mesa estaba cubierta por un mantel gris y ya habían cubiertos, platos y vasos de a par encima de la mesa, pero lo que en verdad me sorprendió fue ver una manta grande sobre el césped justo entre las rocas grandes, los pequeños arbustos y el árbol, rodeada de almohadones en el mismo tono o similar, habían pétalos de rosas rojas distribuidos encima de ellos y algunas flores con la mayor longitud del tallo cortado perteneciente a Katniss. La planta de flores acuáticas, una saeta en la que mi padre se inspiro para darme mi nombre y un ramo de dientes de león y Katniss combinadas. Me asome con curiosidad y tome el ramo envuelto en papel celofán con un pequeño moño rojo. Colgaba una nota del moño. Abrí en dos la pequeña tarjeta improvisada y leí:

"Para Katniss Everdeen:

Las flores más hermosas para la mujer más hermosa.

¿Te dije alguna vez que eres el amor de mi vida? Creo que sí. Pero no me cansare de decírtelo. Te amo, Katniss… "

Me ruborice al leer lo que escribió y me emocione al leer que yo era el amor de su vida, eso lo sabía desde hace mucho y él no paraba de recordármelo. Pero asi como él no cansaba de decírmelo, yo no me cansaba de escucharlo. Peeta era miles de veces más romántico que yo. Yo no solía tan expresiva como él lo era conmigo. Pero el sabia que lo amaba más que mi vida y solía demostrárselo la mayor parte de las veces de una forma distinta, sobre todo al comienzo de nuestra relación hasta que mi corazón se abrió tanto a él, que era capaz de decirle todo lo que en mi interior sentía. Solo él me conocía como realmente era, con mis virtudes y defectos, mis alegrías y mis tristezas. Solo él me conocía plenamente y me aceptaba como era. Y a pesar de que podía tener a cualquier mujer, siempre estuvo conmigo, siempre me eligió a mí desde que éramos pequeños. Ese detalle nunca lo deje pasar por alto. Nos amábamos. Y el amor siempre era más fuerte que cualquier contratiempo.

Sin embargo no entendía a que debía toda esta preparación. Parecía que hubiera planeado esto por días. ¿Pero qué era lo que tenía planeado? Todavía no terminaba la carta, tal vez me lo diría en las siguientes líneas.

"P.D.: Se que te estarás preguntando que es todo esto, pero te prometo que lo entenderás en un rato. Coge la siguiente carta que está detrás del árbol. Pero que no sea de inmediato, primero quiero disfrutemos de un almuerzo, los dos juntos. Quiero que este sea un día especial y que nos olvidemos de lo que en breve se avecina y solo seamos nosotros disfrutando de un día como cualquier otro.

Peeta."

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras intentaba asimilar sus palabras. ¿Quería pasar tiempo conmigo? ¿No pasábamos tiempo suficiente juntos? ¿Por qué tendría que ser un día especial?

Mire el ramo en mi mano, las flores eran frescas, tenían el aspecto de estar recién cortadas. Sonreí al aspirar su aroma. Nos representaban a ambos de cierta forma.

Pensé en las actitudes de Peeta, Gale, su hermano y Lizzy. Parecía que había un secreto escondido y yo era la única que lo ignoraba.

La carta… había una segunda carta. Fui rápidamente por ella, vi un sobre justo detrás del árbol, tal como Peeta indico. Peeta no quería que lo leyera ahora, pero la curiosidad era mayor. Con mucho cuidado tome el sobre justo en el momento en que los brazos de Peeta me rodearon desde la espalda.

-Ay, Katniss. Sabía qué no harías lo que te pedí. –Se rio un poco. –La próxima vez recuérdame que escriba "toma la carta inmediatamente". –Bromeó.

-Tal vez sería más eficaz. –También me reí un poco. Aún entre sus brazos me giró, volteándome para que lo viera. -¿Qué es todo esto, Peeta? Esta preparación, los pétalos, las flores, las cartas, este almuerzo en el patio de la casa de tu hermano.

-No te lo puedo decir. Aún no. Quiero estar contigo, hoy. Solo contigo. Que hagamos de cuenta que estamos en el bosque, cerca del lago respirando libertad. Se cuanto amas el bosque y yo también sobre todo porque amo pasar cada uno de esos momentos contigo.

-Peeta. –Susurre. No supe que decirle. Aun seguía confundida.

-¿Qué, mi amor?

-Tú también eres el amor de mi vida ¿lo sabes?

-Lo sé. ¿Te gusto esto?

-Sí, es hermoso. Pero no entiendo que sucede.

-Solo un simple mortal tratando demostrarle a su chica lo mucho que la quiere.

-¿Solo eso?

-Solo eso. –Me sonrió tiernamente. Sentí como si mariposas revolotearan en mi estomago y mis mejillas enrojecieron mientras Peeta quitaba el sobre de mi mano. –Ya tendrás tiempo de leerla. –Susurró en mi oído haciéndome estremecer. Luego besó mi frente y me tomó de la mano para llevarme hasta la mesa me senté en uno de los bancos, frente a un abundante plato de estofado y unos bollos de queso y algunas rebanadas de pan casero. En otro plato había una tortilla de papas, huevo y hojas de lo que parecía ser apio. Peeta se sentó frente a mí y sirvió un agua en los vasos. Por varios minutos no hable, solo lo observe moverse de un lugar a otro hasta que finalmente se sentó frente a mí. Lo estudie detenidamente, pero él era muy bueno fingiendo y al contrario de su actitud de la mañana su mirada era tranquila y no había nervios en su voz. La comida era deliciosa, pero procure tener sumo cuidado de no manchar el vestido de mi madre. Era un vestido muy elegante y bonito como para estropearlo. Peeta comía pero no dejaba de mirarme, nuevamente sonriendo. Me ruborice involuntariamente. Baje la mirada al captar la intensidad de sentimientos que expresaban sus ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Te ves adorable, Katniss.

-¡Peeta!

-¿Qué? Es la verdad.

-Parezco otra persona.

Él asintió y busco mi mano para sujetarla entre la suya.

-Pero yo pienso que sigues siendo tú. Aunque más hermosa que de costumbre. Y eso ya es decir demasiado. Porque siempre serás perfecta para mí. –Sentí el impulso de levantarme de mi lugar, acurrucarme en su regazo, mientras él me abrazaba, para luego besarme. Deseaba quedarme para siempre entre sus brazos. Pero me contuve… al menos por el momento.

-Gracias. –Le dije simplemente. Peeta me dio un suave apretón en la mano y la soltó rozando mis dedos con los suyos prolongando el proceso. Deseaba apartarse de mi tanto como yo. Volvimos nuestra atención a nuestros platos pero acabamos pronto, demasiado pronto. Ninguno de los dos tenía tanta hambre, aunque obviamente nos forzamos a acabar nuestros platos, si había algo que no se hacía en el doce era desperdiciar la comida. Cuando terminamos ayude a Peeta a llevar todo nuevamente a la cocina y lavar. Cogimos algunas frutas de un bol y volvimos a salir. Peeta se sentó apoyando sus piernas en la manta y su espalda contra el tronco del árbol. No tarde en unirme a él. Me senté en su regazo y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Él no tardo en abrazarme, atrayéndome aun más contra su cuerpo y escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello aspirando mi aroma. Luego empezó a lamer con la punta de su lengua desde mi mandíbula hasta llegar casi a mi hombro y depositando tiernos besos en el camino. El vestido tenía un cuello algo ancho y también porque me quedaba unos centímetros más holgado, por lo que se había corrido casi hasta el final de mi hombro permitiéndole a Peeta tener mayor acceso a mi piel. Cuando ascendió empezó a combinar los besos con pequeñas mordidas, haciéndome escapar algunos gemidos de placer. Deseaba fundirme en él nuevamente, que sus labios me hicieran olvidar todas las cosas malas que podían llegar a amenazarme. Ser solo él y yo amándonos de mil maneras diferentes. Era feliz solo con estar con él abrazada como ahora. Peeta me brindaba amor, seguridad, cuidados, felicidad y esperanza. Cuando murió mi padre creí que todo estaba perdido, pero él me demostró lo contrario. Le debía tanto este chico que no me alcanzaría la vida para pagarle cada una de las cosas que hizo por mí. Hasta se había apartado de sus amistades para estar conmigo porque comprendió que por más tiempo que les diera siempre me juzgarían por ser de la Veta, por mis padres y por mi personalidad. Creo que aun pensaban que me estaba aprovechando de Peeta, que estaba con él por conveniencia y no por amor, porque claro yo no tenía donde caerme muerta, era una cazadora furtiva que al igual que Gale, que luchaba por traer la comida a la mesa de la familia para que no se murieran de hambre, aunque nunca llegara a ser suficiente. En cambio, ellos como hijos de comerciantes lo tenían todo. ¿Qué otro interés tendría una persona pobre en alguien que más o menos podía mantenerse? Además porque ellos creían conocer a las chicas de la Veta, porque ellos mismos tenían intimidad con ellas a cambio de dinero. Para ellos todas éramos prostitutas a la disposición de ellos. No entendían que las chicas que lo hacían era para mantener a sus familias. Y por más asco que me diera esa alternativa, yo tal vez podría haber acabado asi, si mi padre no me hubiera enseñado a cazar para sobrevivir. Por suerte, jamás tuve la necesidad de recurrir a esa alternativa. Al único hombre que había besado y con el que había estado era con Peeta, y eso lo sucedía solamente porque nos amábamos. La idea de estar con otro hombre era inconcebible. Lo que nos suministraba el bosque era lo que ayudaba a mí y mi familia a sobrevivir. También trabajar algunos días de la semana en la panadería, yo no quería aceptar al principio, pero acabaron convenciéndome. Los comerciantes más osados decían que mantenía una relación secreta con Gale, a espaldas de Peeta. La idea era simplemente ridícula, jamás hubo nada romántico entre nosotros. Jamas mire a Gale de otra manera que no fuera compañero de caza o amigo. Y Gale estaba enamorado de Magde. Lo cual hacia todo esto doblemente ridículo. Peeta se había peleado a golpes incontables veces con sus compañeros por esos motivos. Peeta había salido segundo en las competencias escolares de lucha libre. Un signo evidente de que no convenía hacerlo enojar y mucho menos si eras hombre, de hacerlo saldrías perdiendo. Con ellos Peeta no tenía la consideración que profesaba con las mujeres por mas odiosas que fueran. Su padre le había enseñado a sus hijos a respetarlas y era lo que hacían. Si, había discutido con ellas pero jamás había agredido físicamente a una mujer.

…

-Peeta. –Dije con voz entrecortada. Me costaba concentrarme teniéndolo a él con sus labios sobre mi piel. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo guie hasta el mío. Nuestros labios se encontraron unos segundos antes de que me apartara y descansáramos nuestras frentes en la del otro. Me miro unos segundos. Tome la pequeña bolsa de papel que estaba en el bolsillo del costado de mi vestido. Peeta observó cada uno de mis movimientos y miró con especial atención la bolsa.

-¿Qué es?

-No le di todo a tu padre. Guarde algo para ti.

Le di la pequeña bolsa y Peeta la abrió y miro en su interior. Sonrió un poco.

-Gracias, Katniss.

Había recolectado algunas moras y fresas del bosque y había reservado una parte para Peeta. Su familia generalmente comía cosas de la panadería que nadie más quería ya fuera porque esta añeja o rancia. Aunque en los últimos años agregaban cosas más frescas que Peeta, Gale y yo cazábamos o recolectábamos. A pesar de que Peeta me acompañaba al bosque, su padre insistía en darme algo a cambio. Era hasta ilógico, pero termine cediendo porque Peeta y su padre podían llegar a ser muy convincentes. Querían ayudarnos a mi familia y a mí. A cambio de ellos yo les daba una parte generosa de lo que recolectábamos o cazábamos.

Peeta saco una fresa y sin previo aviso la empezó a acercar a mi boca.

-Pero pienso compartirlo. –Explico con una sonrisa picara en su rostro. Acaricio mis labios con punta de la fresa, hasta que abrí mi boca, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar un mordisco el me aparto el pequeño fruto de mis labios. Lo llevo hasta su boca y dio un muy pequeño mordisco de un centímetro en la punta. Su expresión de placer y los gemidos que lanzaba solo me hicieron desearlo más. A él. No al fruto. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en eso en este momento?

-Maldito seas, Peeta. –Le escupí, intentando ocultar mi sonrojo.

-No me dijiste si querías. –Se justifico. La sonrisa picara permanecía ahí. Y sus ojos brillaban emocionados. Lo acerco a mi boca y lo volvió a alejar. -¿Quieres?

-¡Sí! –Dije completamente hipnotizada por su mirada azul como el cielo. Le quitó las hojitas y el corto tallo verde. –Ven por él. –Sujetó lo que quedaba de la fresa entre sus dientes y me miró desafiante.

Sus labios teñidos levemente de rojo sujetando la fresa me llamaban, parecían implorar ser besados. Y yo no me opondría a hacerlos míos una vez más. Sentí un fuego encenderse en mi interior que solo sus labios podrían apagar. Sin vacilar, coloqué una mano entre su cabeza y su cuello y lo besé de lleno unos segundos mientras le arrebataba el pequeño fruto, él se quedó con una parte y yo con otra. Jugamos un rato asi, dando de comer al otro y dándonos pequeños besos en el proceso entre risas y bromas. Con Peeta resultaba muy fácil hacer de cuenta que nada pasaba nada, como él decía fingir que era un día normal.

En algún momento, recordé la carta y le pregunte por ella.

-Toma, cariño. –Me dijo al tiempo que la sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta y me la daba.

-¿Debo asustarme? –Le pregunté precavida y sacando las cuatro hojas dobladas en tres que se encontraban dentro del sobre. Las tres primeras hojas contenían dibujo, uno en cada hoja. En el primero estaba yo, subida a un taburete con un vestido a cuadros y con dos trenzas en vez de una, teniendo solo cinco años. Mi postura era completamente derecha y boca estaba abierta en una O. Peeta había escrito con letra de estilo antiguo y muy prolijo la letra de la Canción del Valle, aquella con la Peeta siempre me dice que lo enamore. No la he cantado desde entonces frente a Peeta. Salvo en una ocasión cinco años atrás cuando yo había ido a verlo a su casa ya que él estaba faltando mucho a clases por un terrible estado gripal que lo dejo de cama. Había entrado en su habitación, ya que por suerte la bruja de su madre no se encontraba, y sus hermanos y su padre me dejaron verlo. Me quede la mayor parte del día con él, porque no quería que me fuera. Además, estaba delirando por la fiebre. Mi madre lo iba a ver casi cada día para darle unas medicinas que ella hacía con las hierbas que triamos del bosque y Peeta estaba mejorando por suerte. Ese día mi madre me había mandado a mí, me había indicado lo que tenía que hacer y cuanto darle de medicina, asique no tenía ninguna objeción. Además me moría de ganas por verlo. Me preocupaba el estado de mi mejor amigo. Peeta en su delirio mientras yo no dejaba de cambiarle a cada rato el paño, que se calentaba rápidamente por su temperatura corporal, me pidió que le cantara la Canción del Valle. Y al ver su mirada esperanzadora y sentir su cuerpo tiritando, no puede negarme y lo hice.

 **Deep in the meadow, under the willow**

 **A bed of grass, a soft green pillow**

 **Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes**

 **And when again they open, the sun will rise.**

 **Here it's safe, here it's warm**

 **Here the daisies guard you from every harm**

 **Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true**

 **Here is the place where I love you.**

 **Deep in the meadow hidden far away**

 **A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray**

 **Forget your woes and let your troubles lay**

 **And when again it's morning, they'll wash away**

 **Here it's safe, here it's warm**

 **Here the daisies guard you from every harm**

 **Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true**

 **Here is the place where I love you.**

Peeta sonrió un poco, pero en ningún momento me había dejado de mirar a pesar de sus casi treinta y nueve grados de fiebre. Me miraba fascinado y me dijo que nunca había olvidado el día que me conoció en la escuela, que nunca había olvidado esa canción. Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que casi se tocaban. No sabía en qué momento había acabado recostada a su lado, en la cama. En la habitación que compartía con su hermano del medio.

-Te quiero ¿lo sabes? –Me había dicho con solo un hilo de voz. Y yo pensé que era evidente que me quería, sino… ¿porque tendría una amistad conmigo? Yo le respondí que lo sabía, aunque en realidad no sabía nada, teniendo en cuenta que sus sentimientos iban mucho más allá de la amistad y un segundo después sus labios estaban sobre los míos, presionándolos con ternura. Dándome mi primer beso, dando su primer beso… nuestro primer beso. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza casi saliéndose de mi pecho y sentí una sensación cálida y agradable extenderse por mi cuerpo, ese primer beso que me hizo desear un segundo, le devolví el beso y nos tuvimos que apartar porque Peeta intentaba ahogar una queja. Sus labios ardían de lo calientes y húmedos que estaban, y cuando me recupere de la sorpresa inicial del beso, reaccione. No era nada bueno que estuviera tan caliente y que sintiera que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Abrí los ojos, que no me había dado cuenta en qué momento había cerrado, descubrí que Peeta aún continuaba con sus ojos cerrados. Solo que a pesar de la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, su ceño estaba fruncido y su rostro colorado y sudoroso.

-Peeta… -Susurre alarmada. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y enfocó su vista en mí.

-¿Esto fue un sueño? –Preguntó con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

-Peeta, estas delirando. –Dije exasperada.

-No lo creo. Se sintió muy real. –Sus ojos mostraban una expresión soñadora.

-Hablo en serio. Creo que estas empeorando y ardiendo en fiebre. –Mi miedo fue en aumento.

Peeta al parecer comprendió que no estaba refiriéndome al beso, sino a su estado porque, asintió.

-Estoy bien, princesa. –Respondió al instante. –No te imaginas cuanto. –Peeta haciendo un terrible esfuerzo, parecía que se quería convencer a sí mismo, más que a mí.

Su comentario me sonrojo extrañamente, teniendo en cuenta que segundos antes nos habíamos besado.

-Lo estaré mientras te tenga a ti a mi lado cuidándome. –Prosiguió. Parecía sincero, asi que le sonreí y me incline para besar su frente.

-Pero me tengo que ir. Tengo que avisarle a mi madre como te encuentras. Tiene que verte.

-No te vayas. Aún no. Te necesito, Katniss. Quédate un rato más. Por favor. –Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y no me pude negar y menos cuando me dijo que su padre podía ir por ella.

-Me quedare. –Acepte.

Salí de la habitación con la cubeta de agua y cuando entre al living me encontré con Mikhail, el padre de padre. En cuanto me vio, tomó la cubeta y tiró el agua por el lavamanos de la cocina y lo lleno nuevamente con agua completamente fría del grifo. Me lo volvió a dar, junto con una toalla y varios paños de tela completamente secos y limpios.

-¿Cómo está Peeta?

-La fiebre no para de subirle a cada segundo y creo que ya no piensa coherentemente. –Evite decirle que él me había besado y me había dicho cosas que rara vez me decía. La fiebre lo había desinhibido casi por completo. Era lo único que explicaba el beso. Seguramente al día siguiente ni lo recordaría. No sabía porque ese último pensamiento me causo tanto dolor. Éramos amigos, no podíamos gustar del otro ¿o si? –Tal vez debería verlo mi madre. Pero él no quiere que me vaya.

-Y yo tampoco te dejaría ir sola, está oscureciendo. Tus padres no me lo perdonarían. –Sonrió un poco y acaricio mi cabello de forma muy paternal. Al contrario de su esposa él me tenía un gran cariño. –Haremos esto, yo iré por ella. Verá a Peeta y luego se irán juntas ¿sí?

Asentí.

Me giré para volver con Peeta. Pero él volvió a posicionarse frente a mí. Se agachó un poco para estar a mi altura.

-Peeta ha querido verte durante toda la semana, pero tu madre no lo creía conveniente, pensamos que el cuadro de Peeta podía ser contagioso. Ella quería protegerte y Peeta estuvo de acuerdo al saber el motivo. No quiere perjudicarte.

Curiosa, le pregunte que le hizo cambiar de parecer.

-Ayer tu madre le dijo a Peeta que ya se encontraba mejor. Que estaba mejorando. Más allá de la fiebre, no tiene tantas molestias o síntomas como antes. Peeta casi le rogo verte. Neyde no se pudo negar a su petición y te permitió venir a verlo. Se estaba desesperando sin verte. Le hizo bien tu visita. Es la primera vez en la semana que lo veo sonreír. Eres muy importante para él.

-También lo es él para mí. –Contesté siendo completamente franca. Era agradable escuchar eso sobre Peeta.

-Lo sé. –Me sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla. –Ve con Peeta, antes de que piense de que lo abandonaste. –Bromeó. Reí un poco, su padre era un hombre guapo a pesar de tener poco más de cuarenta año, el pelo rubio cenizo y los ojos azules cielo era idénticos a los de Peeta. Nadie podía dudar que eran padre e hijo, incluso en el carácter se parecían. Howard y Aran en cambio eran una combinación entre ambos padres. Aran tenía el cabello casi tirando a colorado como su madre y tenia ojos azules más oscuros y Howe tenía cabello rubio cenizo y ojos extrañamente verdes. Que en realidad no tenía idea de quien los había heredado.

Obedecí y le di la espalda. Caminando nuevamente a la habitación. Peeta parecía estar durmiendo. Pero en cuando deje la cubeta en el suelo y moje uno paños doblándolo en tres, el ruido debió despertarlo.

-Katniss. Pensé que no volverías.

-No rompo mis promesas, Mellark.

Peeta se río.

-Me alegra oírlo.

-Ya. Lo que digas. –Le sonreí. Estaba dormido casi boca abajo. El dolor lo debía estar matando. –Cambia de posición. –Le pedí amablemente. –No… Espera. Quédate asi. -Peeta me miro con curiosidad, pero obedeció. –Volví a abrir el paño y casi haciendo un ovillo se los pase por la piel descubierta de su cuello, espalda y pecho. Peeta sonrió y suspiro aliviado, el agua calmaba en gran medida las molestias que debía sentir. Le pase el paño varias veces pero no lo seque con una toalla, él me pidió que no lo hiciera ya que esto lo calmaba. Se puso boca arriba e hice lo mismo con su cara y todo lo que me permitiera su cabeza, eliminado todo rastro de sudor y refrescando su piel. Tome otro paño, lo moje, escurrí el agua restante y lo doble en tres y lo coloque en su frente.

Peeta respiraba cada vez mas aliviado. Cada varios minutos repetía el proceso porque no soportaba verlo sufriendo.

-Eres buena enfermera. ¿Sigues sin ayudar a tu madre?

-No soy buena enfermera, Peeta. Y lo hago porque me importas. No estaría atendiéndote si fueras una persona cualquiera. Además solo te estoy aplicando paños de agua fría. Por lo general, escapo de mi casa apenas traen a un enfermo que tenga algo más grave que un resfriado. Mi madre dice que los sanadores nacen, no se hacen.

-Los cazadores también. –Agrego Peeta sonriendo y mirándome con ternura.

-No hay punto de comparación, Peeta. Hasta tú podrías hacerlo con un poco de práctica. –Dije pasándole un paño húmedo por el rostro.

-Tal vez, pero nunca lo he hecho. Sin embargo, tú y tu padre son muy buenos.

Su mano acaricio mi rostro y sentí como si miles de mariposas se apoderaran de mi estomago. No era la primera vez que me ocurría con él, pero con el recuerdo de su beso aun en mi mente la sensación se intensifico. Incline mi rostro hacia su mano y deje que me acariciara, hasta que acabe recostada a su lado, con mi cabeza en su pecho y sus brazos rodeando mi espalda, enviando electricidad por todo mi cuerpo con cada roce, escuchando cada latido de mi corazón, al mismo tiempo que una tranquilidad arrolladora se apoderaba de cada célula de mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir en casa.

Ese era mi Peeta y por ningún motivo está dispuesta a dejarlo ir de mi vida. Sabía que encontraría la manera de mantenerlo siempre conmigo. Era lo que quería y necesitaba. La persona con la podía ser yo misma y que siempre estaba para mí cuando lo necesitaba. Y yo siempre estaría para él. Con él dejaba de ser la chica seria y casi antisocial que todos veían en la escuela, y simplemente era Katniss Everdeen, la niña que podía tener amistades, ser dulce, ser amable, sonreír y divertirse. No permitía que todo el mundo me viera tal cual era y no me parecía tan mal ser asi. La gente que me conocía, me quería y con eso me bastaba.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

La respiración de Peeta en mi cuello y sus labios sobre mi piel me hicieron volver a la realidad, mi mirada seguía perdida en el primer dibujo, en cada trazo hecho a la perfección. Peeta sería famoso como pintor o dibujante sino viviéramos en el Distrito doce, sino viviéramos bajo el cruel gobierno del Capitolio.

-¿Cómo es que recuerdas la canción con tanta precisión? –Le pregunté curiosa. Solo la has escuchado dos veces y una de esas veces estabas completamente afectado por la fiebre.

-Recuerdo cada una de las cosas que pasamos juntos, cada momento, cada palabra. Incluso cuando parecía que estaba muriéndome como en ese día. –Sonrió. –Recuerdo cada frase de esa canción desde que te escuche cantarla por primera vez. Ese mismo día, durante el almuerzo la escribí en una libreta que aún conservo de esa época, con dibujos y bocetos, en su mayoría sobre ti. Ese dibujo es exactamente igual al que hice a los cinco años, en detalles al menos. He ido mejorando mi técnica con los años.

-Tú siempre fuiste bueno en esto.

-Gracias. –Me sonrió y besó mi mejilla. -¿En que estabas pensando, parecías muy pensativa?

-Cuando tú estabas enfermo, volando de fiebre y fui a verte. Cuando me besaste, luego de que te cantara esta canción y me dijiste que me querías. Solo que yo no entendía hasta que punto.

-Y yo era muy cobarde como para decírtelo. Temía perderte, perder lo que teníamos. Dios, solo éramos unos niños. No me hubieras creído de habértelo dicho cuando teníamos cinco años o cuando empezamos a ser amigos. Me costó mucho ganar tu plena confianza en mí, no quería arruinar todo declarándome. De hecho no sé como hice ese día para robarte un beso y decirte todo lo que te dije. Hasta yo mismo me sorprendí. Que no me rechazaras me dio esperanza.

-Como te iba a rechazar si aunque aun no lo aceptara, ya sentía algo por ti desde mucho tiempo antes.

-¿Eso es verdad?

-Claro que sí. –Le dije con cariño. Le planté un beso en los labios que él me correspondió de inmediato. –Aunque fui algo lenta para darme cuenta de lo que tu significabas para mí. Mi pregunta es ¿hacía falta que me mintieras diciendo que no recordabas ese día?

-Lamento eso. Como te dije, fui un cobarde. Te dije eso, porque pasaron cerca de tres semanas y tú ni siquiera me hablaste de ello. Creí que tal vez… preferías que quedara en el olvido.

-Pensé que te habías confundido o que no sabias lo que hacías. Tenía motivos para pensarlo. Mi madre dice que a veces uno en ese estado hace o dice cosas que no siente, o cosas que no harían de estar en condiciones normales, cosas que no harían por temor.

-Pues en mi caso, era la segunda opción. Pero un año más tarde junte el valor suficiente para declararme.

-Y aquí estamos.

-Espero que sea para siempre.

-Lo será. No estoy dispuesta a perderte.

-Ni yo. –Coincidió mi novio sonriéndome con ternura.

Aun en su regazo él me arrebato la primera hoja y la coloco detrás de la última, dejando a la vista el siguiente dibujo. Acomode las hojas prolijamente y las sujete con mis manos. Poniendo toda mi atención en el fantástico dibujo. El siguiente era yo cazando. Debió dibujarlo uno de esos días que me acompaño al bosque. A Peeta le gustaba acompañarme, cuando terminábamos de cazar o recolectar, o decidíamos tomarnos un descanso íbamos al lago a nadar o simplemente recostarnos entre la hierba y disfrutar de la tranquilidad que el lugar nos ofrecía. A veces nadábamos, o yo le enseñaba a Peeta a mejorar su técnica con el arco o practicábamos nudos con sogas que luego nos servían para las trampas, algo que aprendí de Gale, ya que se le daban tan bien las trampas, como a mí la arquería, o a Peeta la lucha. Terminábamos con los dedos magullados ya que a ninguno de los dos se le daba bien crear trampas como a Gale, sin embargo Peeta parecía ser mejor alumno de Gale que yo, y con el tiempo fue dominándolo mejor en menos tiempo. Pocas cosas se le daban mal a Peeta, incluso con él arco resulto ser bueno. Peeta no paraba de sorprenderme. Él decía que se debía a mí, porque era buena maestra y él se esforzaba para hacer todo aquello que le enseñaba o todo lo que yo hacía. En ocasiones Peeta se ponía a dibujar, y parecía encantado porque los paisajes que lo rodeaban le generaban mucha inspiración. Pero la mayor parte de las veces dedicábamos tiempo exclusivamente al otro y nuestra relación.

Sus brazos seguían rodeando mi cintura. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, con mi mejilla y mi oído justo en su corazón, saqué la segunda hoja y la dejé detrás de todo. En el tercer dibujo, estábamos nosotros dos. En la plaza, me resultaba extremadamente familiar y reciente. Yo con un vestido de mangas cortas, que me llegaba por encima de las rodillas y caía en suaves ondulaciones desde mi cintura, mi cabello recogido en una trenza, sentada en su regazo entre la hierba y sosteniendo un diente de león entre mis dedos mientras besaba al hombre más tierno y hermoso del mundo. Cada rasgo de su rostro y del mío estaba hecho a la perfección. El dibujo era en color. ¿Cómo no esperar eso de mi chico del pan? Todo lo que hacía era perfecto.

-¿Cuándo lo hiciste?

-Ayer. Mientras dormías. Aunque no es la única cosa que hice.

-Peeta, es perfecto.

-No tanto como tú.

-Hablo en serio. –Respondí ruborizada. –Todo lo que haces es maravilloso.

Yo era muy mala, Peeta intento enseñarme, pero resulte ser la peor alumna de todas. Y me termine rindiendo. Pero mi hermanita aprovecho bastante bien las lecciones de dibujo que le daba simplemente para entretenerla. Peeta y Prim se llevaban realmente bien, ambos eran parecido tanto física como mentalmente. Peeta siempre me había dicho que le hubiera gustado tener una hermana menor. Peeta adopto a Prim como una hermana. Y Prim lo consideraba como el hermano que nunca tuvo. Era encantador ver la relación que tenían los dos.

Peeta me atrajó aun más contra él y susurró en mi oído.

-Es la hora. –Asentí. La carta me diría lo que con tantas ansias quería saber. Tomó la ultima y deje el resto sobre la manta a un costado de nuestros cuerpos y me dispuse a leer la carta.

%%%%%%%%%

Traducción de

" **Deep In The Meadow"**

 **("Canción del Valle")**

 **En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce**

 **Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;**

 **Recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo**

 **Y cuando los abras el sol estará en el cielo.**

 **Este sol te protege y te da calor,**

 **Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,**

 **Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad**

 **Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.**

 **En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,**

 **Hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna.**

 **Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,**

 **Pues por la mañana todo estará en calma.**

 **Este sol protege y te da calor,**

 **Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor.**

 **Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad**

 **Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurara.**

%%%%%%%%


	7. CAPITULO 6: SIEMPRE

**Nota De Autor:**

 **Agradezco a StephanieAE17, rosmellark, karoSwan y El Lector Cinefilo por su reviews en los dos anteriores capitulos. Me alegra que les este agradando la historia :)**

 _ **Rosmellark**_ **tengo tres fanfics actualmente en proceso, trato de publicar un capitulo de cada fanfic por semana. Los días no los tengo definidos, depende de cuando acabe de escribir el capitulo en mi computadora. Lo subo al rato de terminarlo. Eso responderá a tu pregunta.**

 **El Lector Cinefilo** **Si, en Katniss es raro, pero bueno hay que tener en cuenta que en esta versión Katniss y Peeta fueron muy buenos amigos desde pequeños y por ende hay confianza. Y luego ese cariño se convirtió en algo más intenso, en amor. Si, a mí también me da tristeza que todos planes que tenían parezcan esfumarse en cuanto se conviertan en tributos para los 74° Juegos del Hambre. Y si Katniss es impredecible, terca y no puede ser controlada xD A partir de los Juegos la actitud de ambos cambiara y se verán obligados a hacer lo que sea para mantener vivo al otro. La pregunta del millón es ¿lo lograran? :P**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Lucy.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6: SIEMPRE**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

" _ **We were both young when I first saw you**_

 _ **I close my eyes and the flashback starts**_

 _ **I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air**_

 _ **See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns**_

 _ **See you make your way through the crowd**_

 _ **And say "hello", little did I know.**_

 _ **That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**_

 _ **And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"**_

 _ **And I was crying on the staircase**_

 _ **Begging you please don't go.**_

 _ **And I said**_

 _ **Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone**_

 _ **I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**_

 _ **You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess**_

 _ **It's a love story, baby, just say yes.**_

 _ **So I sneak out to the garden to see you**_

 _ **We keep quiet, cause we're dead if they knew**_

 _ **So close your eyes**_

 _ **Escape this town for a little while.**_

 _ **Oh, oh**_

 _ **Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**_

 _ **And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"**_

 _ **But you were everything to me**_

 _ **I was begging you please don't go.**_

 _ **And I said**_

 _ **Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone**_

 _ **I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**_

 _ **You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

 _ **It's a love story, baby, just say yes.**_

 _ **Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel**_

 _ **This love is difficult, but it's re-eal**_

 _ **Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**_

 _ **It's a love story, baby, just say yes**_

 _ **I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around**_

 _ **My faith in you was fading when I met you on the outskirts of town.**_

 _ **And I said**_

 _ **Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone**_

 _ **I keep waiting for you, but you never come**_

 _ **Is this in my head? I don't know what to think**_

 _ **He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...**_

 _ **Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone**_

 _ **I love you, and that's all I really know**_

 _ **I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**_

 _ **It's a love story, baby, just say yes**_

 _ **Oh oh oh**_

 _ **Oh oh oh**_

 _ **Cause we were both young when I first saw you."**_

" _ **Love Story"**_

 _ **Taylor Swift**_

* * *

 **Katniss:**

 **Tengo tantas cosas para decirte que sinceramente no se por donde comenzar. Estoy observándote dormir desde la silla de mi escritorio, en mi cama, en mi habitación, pensando en lo maravilloso que seria que cada día de mi vida fuera como este. Dormir y despertar contigo entre mis brazos. Es mi mayor sueño. Es a lo que aspiro. Es lo que quiero. Lo que siempre he querido.**

 **Te empecé a amar aun antes de comprender lo que era el amor. Siempre te seguí los pasos, aunque tú al principio lo ignoraras. Te miraba en las clases, en los recreos, cuando tus padres venían a buscarte o llevarte a la escuela. Pero en cuanto tú me descubrías, yo apartaba la mirada completamente avergonzado y simulaba escuchar a mis amigos, mientras sentía tu mirada clavada en mí. Deseaba acercarme a ti, presentarme ofrecerte ayuda o simplemente acompañarte caminando a tu casa los días que te tocaba volver sola, porque la sola idea de que te ocurriera algo me aterraba. Justo tú, una niña de Veta que con la única persona que tenía contacto era con Madge. Las dos siempre fueron parecidas. Rara vez se juntaban con alguien más que no fueran la una o la otra, por lo que no sabía cómo acercarme a ti sin quedar en evidencia. Empecé a acercarme a Madge, o mejor dicho ella se acercaba a mí, porque no pasaba desapercibido para tu amiga que yo te miraba la mayor parte del tiempo. Me aconsejaba que me acercara a hablar contigo, pero yo estaba aterrado ante la sola idea de hacerlo. Y las pocas veces que hablábamos era solo para saludarnos o dedicarnos tímidas sonrisas cuando nos descubríamos mirándonos. Los primeros años Madge fue mi medio de contacto contigo, ella te daba cosas que yo le entregaba para ti y ella te las daba con alguna excusa sin decir que quien te las enviaba era yo. Tú nunca lo sospechaste, después de todo como tu amiga era la hija del alcalde, no te extrañaba que ella pudiera regalar cosas a los demás, cosas de la panadería, algún collar, alguna pulsera hechas artesanalmente que yo con mucha paciencia aprendía a hacer durante esas clases de plástica. Madge me decía que casi te rogaba que aceptaras lo que te daba, a veces apelando a la lastima o al gran cariño que te tenia, ya que eras su única amiga y tú aceptabas a regañadientes. Tú no podías rechazar mis regalos, ella siempre se aseguraba que los aceptaras fuera como fuera. Tiempo después te confesé que era yo quien te los enviaba y tú no entendías porque lo hacía. Supongo que lo fuiste entendiendo con él paso de los años.**

 **Ese día que vi como dos chicos de grados superiores se burlaban de ti directamente y los vi con toda la intención de pasar a agresión física, pensé que no podía permitir que te hicieran daño, por mínimo que fuera, ni siquiera podía permitir que te insultaran. En un impulso, me acerque y los enfrente con tu mirada sorprendida fijada en mí. Salí herido al igual que ellos, pero no me importo, porque lo hice por tí. Ese día fue el más feliz de mi vida.**

 **Suena ridículo ¿no? Pero no lo es. La recompensa fue mucho mayor. Por primera vez hable contigo, por primera vez camine contigo hacia tu casa porque tú estabas preocupada por mis heridas y querías que tu madre me viera, por primera vez te tomé de la mano. Papá me dijo que cuando éramos pequeños jugábamos juntos, pero ninguno de los dos tiene memoria sobre aquellos momentos, lo que es una lástima. Asi que con certeza puedo decir, que ese momento fue uno de los felices de mi vida. El momento en el que nos empezamos a acercar el uno al otro y a partir del cual, nunca nos separamos. Con el tiempo nos convertimos en una parte indispensable de la vida del otro. Aunque para mí, siempre lo fuiste, siempre lo serás.**

 **Nos fuimos enamorando, hasta que ese sentimiento se volvió tan intenso y fuerte que no lo pudimos ocultar. Se convirtió en algo más grande que nosotros, en amor.**

 **¿Sabes cuál fue el día más feliz de mi vida? ¿El que siempre pongo en un primer lugar?**

 **El día que aceptaste ser mi novia. A partir de ese día tuve la certeza de que siempre te tendría, que nunca te dejaría ir de mi lado, que estaría contigo cada instante y que haría lo que fuera por hacerte feliz, por borrar tu dolor y hacer que volviera a aparecer en tu rostro esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes y esa mirada feliz una vez más. Que cumpliría cada promesa que un día le hice a tu padre.**

 **Te amo y te necesito en la misma medida. Te amo desde siempre y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el día que mi vida llegue a su fin.**

 **Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.**

 **Quiero que seamos felices juntos.**

 **Quiero acompañarte… besar tus labios… tomar tu mano… abrazarte… hacerte el amor… darte esperanza… darte consuelo cuando lo necesites… cuidarte… protegerte… trabajar por tí… vivir por tí cada día de mi vida.**

 **No importa el precio que tenga que pagar, he renunciado a muchas cosas por tí y lo seguiré haciendo cada día, si con eso consigo pasar un segundo más a tu lado. Hasta renunciaría a mi vida de ser necesario.**

 **Asi de grande es mi amor por ti.**

 **No quiero que nunca dudes de mis sentimientos.**

 **Siempre fuiste tú la persona más importante de mi vida.**

 **Te elegí, te elijo y te seguiré eligiendo siempre.**

 **Peeta.**

* * *

Eso era todo lo que decía la carta. Una declaración más de amor. Una promesa de una vida juntos. La esperanza de que a pesar de nuestras diferencias, nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro y que siempre nos perteneceríamos sin importar lo que pudiera pasar. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no pude contener. No solía llorar, pero sus palabras me habían llegado muy hondo y con Peeta era con la única persona con la que no me contenía a la hora de llorar. Pero esta vez era diferente, eran lágrimas de alegría y emoción por la carta que acababa de leer.

Me voltee a verlo, me había terminado alejando un poco para leer la carta. Estaba sentada a casi un metro de él sobre un almohadón. Pero en cuanto me vio llorar, se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado. Borrando todo rastro de lágrimas de mis ojos.

-Estoy bien. –Le conteste para tranquilizarlo. –Gracias. Es hermosa.

-Es lo que siento. –Me dedico una tierna sonrisa. –Eso no es todo…

-¿Qué mas hay? –Le pregunte. No me contestó, solo me pasó una pequeña caja blanca, aquella en la que solían envolver y poner las cosas que preparaban en la panadería. Pesaba un poco. Mire con extrañeza a Peeta. Su expresión era misteriosa y expectante. No dejaba de mirarme a los ojos.

-Ábrelo. –Me indico.

Volví mi vista al paquete e hice lo que me pidió. Lo que ví me dejo estupefacta. Era una cajita verde. Mi color favorito. La tapa del mismo color tenía un moño amarillo como el de un diente de león. Pero no era una caja común, era un pastel. Un pastel en forma de caja un poco más grande que mi mano. Solo existía una persona capaz de hacer eso con tanta perfección… Peeta. Llena de curiosidad, quite la tapa con sumo cuidado, el interior simulaba ser la almohadita de la caja, era blanca. La quite por completo lo que se ocultaba en el interior quedo al descubierto. Dejé lo que simulaba ser la tapa a un costado, justo en el momento que comprendí que lo que ocultaba era un anillo.

Un bello anillo de compromiso.

Peeta me estaba proponiendo matrimonio.

Mi vista fue a un costado de la caja pastel y leí en voz baja para mí misma el mensaje al que no le había prestado atención hasta ahora.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –La voz de Peeta dijo la frase justo en el mismo momento que leía. -¿Me harías el hombre más afortunado aceptando ser mi esposa?– Mi boca se abrió y cayó hacia abajo. Me tuve que tapar la boca con la mano. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Peeta Mellark me estaba proponiendo matrimonio.

" **Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.**

 **Quiero que seamos felices juntos.**

 **Quiero acompañarte… besar tus labios… tomar tu mano… abrazarte… hacerte el amor… darte esperanza… darte consuelo cuando lo necesites… cuidarte… protegerte… trabajar por tí… vivir por tí cada día de mi vida."**

Fueron sus palabras en la carta.

No debería sorprenderme esto. En el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría. Peeta jamás se tomo nuestra relación a la ligera, así como yo tampoco. Pero no me esperaba que me lo dijera ahora cuando nos faltaban casi dos años para la mayoría de edad.

-Peeta ¿esto es en serio? –Pregunté en un hilo de voz fijando mi mirada en la suya.

-Como cada cosa que he hecho por ti. Eres mi mundo, Katniss.

-Y tu él mío. No sé qué haría sin ti. Pero a veces siento que no te merezco. Que tú mereces algo mejor. –Y que era una egoísta por querer mantenerlo a mi lado, cuando yo no podía ofrecerle un futuro, podría estar con cualquier chica comerciante, casarse con ella y no renunciar a esa vida que él tenía con su familia.

-Deja de decir eso. Eres lo que merezco. Lo que quiero. Lo que necesito. –Me dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tal vez no pueda darte lo que necesitas ¿lo has pensado?

Peeta me miró sin comprender.

-Antes de que comprendiera que te amaba, yo no quería enamorarme, casarme, tener una familia. Pero me enamore de ti casi sin darme cuenta desde que éramos pequeños. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Te necesito en mi vida. Pero sería muy egoísta de mi parte retenerte cuando no te puedo ofrecer la clase de amor que da lugar a hijos, a una familia. Y yo sé que eso es lo que tú quieres, pero yo no quiero traer hijos al mundo para que luego salgan cosechados y mueran de la manera más cruel.

-Kat ¿crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que yo no temo lo mismo que tú? Te entiendo, amor. Yo también sufriría el mismo dolor que tú si eso pasara. Te respeto. Y te juro que siempre lo haré. Nunca te obligare a nada, ni siquiera te recriminare. Te lo prometo. Mi intención está muy lejos de eso.

-Pero…

-Déjame terminar. –Dijo amablemente.

Tomó mi mano entre la suya. Su mirada era calma y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Asentí y decidí mantenerme en silencio.

–En primer lugar, se que no nos podemos casar hasta que cumplamos dieciocho. Pero no tengo ninguna duda respecto a ti, o a nosotros. Ya que yo soy tres meses mayor que tú, cuando cumplas dieciocho te haré mi esposa. Claro, solo si tú aceptas. Soy consciente de cada dificultad que tendremos que enfrentar y no me importa, mientras estemos juntos y nos tengamos el uno al otro. Tratare de llenar tu vida de felicidad y razones por las cuales vivir. Y yo me sentiré muy afortunado solo con tenerte. Siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase. No te puedo engañar diciéndote que no me gustaría tener hijos del mismo modo que me aterra la idea de tenerlos. Pero ese deseo va solo ligado a que tú seas la madre. De otro modo, ni siquiera lo consideraría. Porque tú eres lo único que deseo. No necesito a nadie más para ser feliz. Tú serás mi hogar. Tú serás mi familia. Tú serás mi todo.

Era extraño que Peeta hablara de esta manera, como si tuviéramos el futuro asegurado, como si no nos faltaran dos cosechas a las que debíamos sobrevivir. Como si mi nombre no estuviera inscripto dieciocho veces este año y el de él ocho veces. Porque a veces él y sus hermanos pedían teselas a escondidas de los padres cuando estaban en crisis. Sin embargo no era nada en comparación conmigo y mi familia. No permitía que Prim pidiera teselas, pero yo las pedía por ambas aumentando el riesgo de salir escogida. Cada tesela equivalía a un suministro anual de cereales y aceite para una persona, pero la mayor parte de las veces no alcanzaba por lo que hacía un intercambio por cada miembro de mi familia –Prim, yo y mi madre -. A cambio de cada tesela, tu nombre era añadido una vez más en la urna. En el primer año, mi nombre había entrado cuatro veces, una porque era lo mínimo y tres más por las teselas para cada miembro de mi familia. Y a pesar de la insistencia de Peeta y Prim en el peligro que eso me suponía, me veía obligada a hacerlo cada año desde entonces. El año pasado, había reducido la cantidad. Había pedido a una sola tesela. Ya que era un año particularmente bueno para mi familia.

Pero imaginar ese futuro que me ofrecía Peeta, me hacia sonreír. Y me permití pensar que nada malo sucedería.

–Yo renunciaría a todo por ti, Katniss. Te lo acabo de decir en la carta, como te lo he dicho mil veces. –Continuó.

-Lo sé. Se de lo que eres capaz. Pero ¿vale la pena el sacrificio?

-No será un sacrificio. Pero si lo pones de ese modo, lo vale. Por ti, todo vale la pena. –Sonreí, aun emocionada. Peeta quitó otras lágrimas de mis ojos que volvieron a derramarse de mis ojos con sus labios de forma muy delicada y dulce. Saboreando mis lágrimas saladas con los ojos cerrados. Luego bajo por mis mejillas hasta mis labios y los beso por varios minutos. Un hormigueo me recorrió por todo el cuerpo al sentir sus labios besando los míos, no tarde en corresponderle. – ¿Tú me amas?

-Te amo. –Conteste entre sus labios. Nos acabamos apartando por falta de aire. Peeta junto nuestras frentes y abrió los ojos, clavando sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo en los míos.

-¿Estás segura sobre nosotros?

Me quedé pensándolo varios minutos. Él fue el chico que se enamoró de mí el primer día de clases, la primera persona que vio realmente, a pesar de que yo lo hubiera ignorado. Discutió y peleo por defenderme cada vez que alguien se atrevía a molestarme, se aparto de sus supuestos amigos que no paraban de juzgar nuestra relación desde el comienzo y porque desde que empezamos nuestra amistad, en la escuela se juntaba mas conmigo y con Madge que con nadie más, se sentaba a nuestro lado en las clases y almorzaba con nosotras. Siempre estuvo para mí cuando lo necesite. Nunca me dejó de lado. Fuimos buenos amigos, nos divertíamos juntos, me arrancaba más de una sonrisa, lo cual era extraño en mí. Compartíamos nuestras vidas juntos, amaba ir al bosque tanto como yo, aunque no lo hizo hasta después de la muerte de mi padre, con el tiempo le enseñe a cazar, por lo que en los últimos tiempos lo hacíamos juntos. Nos cuidábamos mutuamente. Lo amaba. Nos amábamos.

Cuando yo miraba mi vida hacia atrás, era diez veces más consciente de que la mayor parte de mis recuerdos felices, estaban asociados a Peeta y lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Peeta siempre estaría a mi lado y yo siempre estaría con él. Por eso no dude cuando le conteste:

-Estoy segura sobre nuestro futuro, y sé que será juntos. –Vi que el rostro de Peeta se encendió al escuchar mis palabras. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus preciosos ojos brillaron de emoción. -¿Me repites la pregunta? –Le pregunté.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo? –Preguntó pausadamente y con calma.

-Sí, quiero.

Si creí verlo feliz unos segundos antes de que me volviera a preguntar lo mismo, me había equivocado. Ahora su rostro era radiante, su felicidad parecía haberse multiplicado por mil. Resultaba tan contagiosa, que yo también sonreí de oreja a oreja y me reí un poco. Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que parecía que iba a besarme, pero no lo hizo. Tomó el anillo de la caja pastel y tomó mi mano entre la suya.

-¿Me permites?

Solo asentí, sin apartar mi mirada de su rostro. Mi corazón latió con fuerza en el momento que colocó el anillo en el dedo corazón de mi mano izquierda, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, y luego cuando deposito tiernos besos en el dorso de mi mano, bajando hasta detenerse en el anillo, que también beso para luego continuar descendiendo por mis dedos hasta llegar a la altura de las uñas.

-Mi esposa. ¿Tienes una idea aproximada de cuanto he deseado eso?

-Me puedo hacer una idea. Ahora estamos oficialmente comprometidos ¿no?

-Lo estamos. –Me dedico una tierna sonrisa de lado.

Deje la caja con la torta un poco alejada de nosotros y me senté a horcajadas en el regazo de Peeta con rostro frente al suyo y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Acercamos nuestros rostros aun más, hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron. Peeta acunó mi rostro entre sus manos, acercándome más para profundizar el beso. Al principio fue dulce, delicado luego se fue convirtiendo en algo tan intenso que era difícil de controlar. Como siempre ocurría cuando nos besábamos, el hambre invadía cada célula de mi cuerpo, pero era un hambre distinta a la que había experimentado durante las peores épocas de mi vida cuando la comida no alcanzaba para alimentar decentemente a toda la familia. Mi cuerpo exigía más alimentos que los que comía, estaba tan hambrienta que nada terminaba por saciarme. Eso era lo que sentía cuando estaba con Peeta, podía probarlo, besarlo, fundirme en él, pero jamás sería suficiente, siempre quería más. Mi necesidad por él aumentaba a cada segundo, en vez de saciarse. Peeta parecía tan afectado como yo. Acabamos recostado sobre la manta recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, besándonos, con la respiración agitada y nuestros corazones latiendo desesperadamente a la par del otro, sintiendo como un fuego invisible nos abrazaba, amenazando con acabar con nosotros. Nos apartamos en busca de aire. Peeta se dedico a acariciar mi rostro y mi cabello con una ternura y amor que hizo que un hormigueo se apoderara de mi estomago. Me recosté a su lado apoyando la mayor parte de mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Relajada con mi cabeza sobre su pecho, cerré los ojos permitiéndome disfrutar de cada una de sus caricias, y de sus labios depositando tiernos besos en mi coronilla cada tanto. Ninguno de los dos habló, solo nos dedicamos miradas que expresaban lo que sentíamos. Peeta tomó mi mano, aquella que tenía el anillo, y entrelazó nuestros dedos juntando nuestras palmas. El contacto resultaba reconfortante.

-¿Era por esto que estabas tan nervioso desde ayer?

-Me atrapaste. –Asintió.

-¿Quién mas lo sabía?

-¿Qué lo haría ahora? Mis hermanos, mi papa, Lizzy y Gale.

-Eso explica todo. Todos han estado muy raros hoy. Incluso Gale se rio como si supiera un secreto y disfrutara no contándomelo. Me dijo que eso te correspondía a ti.

-Sí, bueno. Lo siento. –Peeta también se rió. –Se cuanto odias que te oculten cosas. Pero ahora entiendes porque. ¿Te gustó?

-Me sorprendió, ¿todo esto lo pensaste solo?

-En gran parte, sí. Pero recibí un poco de ayuda de mis hermanos y mi padre. La excusa de cuidar a mi sobrino era también para mi madre. Todo fue casi planificado. Ayer antes de que nos encontráramos cruce la valla y fui por las flores que te dieron tu nombre y hoy fui a la pradera por los dientes de león. Había pensado en tantas alternativas sobre como proponertelo, pero ninguna salió como quería, estaba aterrado. –Confesó. - Quería llevarte a la pradera o al bosque, pero al final, mi hermano ofreció prestarme su casa. Estaríamos mas tranquilos.

-¿El anillo?

-Lo tengo hace un tiempo, estaba esperando el momento para dártelo.

-Es hermoso. –Conteste observándolo detenidamente. –Pero, Peeta esto…

-Lo compre en el Quemador.

Lo mire sorprendida. No era un anillo común y simple. Tenía pequeña piedras preciosas y semipreciosas incrustadas que formaban un corazón. Debió costarle bastante.

-Vengo ahorrando desde hace mucho, Katniss. Entre lo que nos da papá, el dinero que ganamos con lo que traemos del bosque. No gasto nada de eso a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario. Para ayudar a mi familia, comprarte alguna cosa. –Dijo señalando el anillo con la mirada. –O lo guardo para nuestro futuro, cuando estemos casados y vivamos bajo el mismo techo.

Su mirada era sincera y yo me perdí en la profundidad de sus ojos azules. No pude evitar sonreír, me gustaba como sonaba "nuestro futuro" salido de sus labios.

-¿Estaremos juntos toda la vida? –Pregunté aun sonriendo.

-Siempre. –Besó mi frente y yo respiré profundamente. Suspiré feliz, antes de que él bajara a mis labios y sellará la promesa con un beso.


	8. CAPITULO 7: LA COSECHA

**Nota de Autor: Disculpen mi tardanza. En serio, lo lamento. Queria escribir pero no podía. No tenía tiempo :( Voy a copiar y pegar lo que publique en mi fanfic "SIEMPRE ME QUEDARE CONTIGO" para no tener que escribirlo nuevamente de otra forma xD**

" **Mi larga ausencia desde el 18 de julio se debió a que tenía que estudiar inglés. Pero ya estoy desocupada nuevamente. Y aprobé el mid-term, un examen que nos toman el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de invierno (el examen escrito) y la primera clase después de las vacaciones de invierno (el examen oral). Sería la mitad del programa anual. Solo que en el examen oral, además del programa habitual, nos suman un libro (podemos elegir entre una lista de dos tres) que debemos leer y exponer en ingles. Estaba tan nerviosa, para el oral. Pensé que desaprobaría, porque cuando estaba repasando el libro en el instituto previo a mi entrada a rendir, era la única que había elegido "MILO" de Jennifer Bassett, y se me puso la mente en blanco. Pero durante el examen recordé las cosas que la profesora me preguntaba. Me fue bien en los dos exámenes, por suerte. Gracias a Dios, sigo manteniendo mis buenas notas en inglés. :)"**

 **Bueno, a eso se debió mi ausencia. Debía estudiar, no me cuesta mucho ingles, pero al ser un oral debía estudiar más, leer ese libro y hacer un análisis del mismo. Resulta tedioso redactar el análisis, porque obviamente debo explicarlo en ingles, para luego exponerlo. Me toma más tiempo que estudiar las unidades. Con eso les digo todo xD**

 **En fin. Aquí está el capitulo. Recién salido del horno. Apenas lo acabe, lo edite aparte en otro documento y ahora lo estoy publicando. También les aviso que todos los capítulos publicados hasta ahora están modificados desde hace casi una semana. ¿La razón? Es simple, escribo rápido y por ahí puedo olvidarme de escribir una letra o una palabra, y eso puede cambiar el contexto de lo que quiero explicaron. Es por distracción o porque en el momento que revisar el resultado final, se me escapa algún error. Ahora están corregidos. También agregue algunas cosas en el capítulo 5, 6 y no recuerdo cual mas. Tal vez cuando los relean se darán cuenta. Este capítulo, me ocupo 16 páginas. Como para compensar un poco la tardanza. Tome algunas partes del primer capítulo de "Los Juegos del Hambre", porque sinceramente me parecían muy importantes y no podían faltar, o dejarse sin explicar en la historia. Obviamente no está copiado tal cual, conserve esos detalles básicos y los adapte al capítulo adecuándolo a mi forma de relatar y según lo que resulta más conveniente.**

 **Espero que les guste. :)**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **CAPITULO 7: LA COSECHA**

 **POV PEETA**

Alguien me propinó una suave patada en la pierna y desperté alarmado. Miré hacia un costado arriba y me encontré con la mirada de Howe, que sonreía como si algo le divirtiera. Con mucha dificultad fijé mi vista en la suya, antes de que notara la calidez que emana del cuerpo de alguien entre mis brazos. Giré mi cabeza, sabiendo que me encontraría con Katniss, completamente dormida con su cabeza sobre mi pecho y sus manos y brazos apoyados en mi abdomen. La vi tan hermosa y tranquila que no pude evitar sonreír.

-Ya despierten, tortolos. –Habló mi hermano, Interrumpió el precioso momento. Habían pocas cosas hermosas en nuestro distrito, la más hermosa de ellas era Katniss. Siempre había sentido la necesidad de apreciar y amar hasta las más pequeñas cosas que me ofrecía la vida. Y atesorarlos en mi memoria como pequeños trozos de felicidad o belleza infinita. Y una de ellas era mi Katniss

-No molestes. –Le contesté casi gruñendo y adormilado. Me sentía demasiado bien teniendo a mi Katniss entre mis brazos.

-Pues, lo siento hermanito. Ya pasó el mediodía. Hay que ir a la plaza. Odio tener que interrumpirlos justo ahora, para esto… pero… tienen que estar allí. –Pude notar el dolor en su voz.

La cosecha. Esa palabra vino a mí y me golpeó como si fuera una roca de cien toneladas cayendo sobre mi cuerpo.

-Oh. Lo había olvidado. Estuvimos hablando y nos quedamos dormidos. –Me miró comprensivo.

-Eso imagine. Tú no dormiste casi nada anoche. Además no creo que hayan tenido el descaro de hacer cosas indecentes en el patio de MI casa.

-Tú sabes que no lo haría. Por respeto. –Le conteste incomodo.

-Y porque la casita en medio del bosque les gusta mucho mas.

-Está en un claro, cerca de un lago. -Le aclaré.

-Bien, lo que sea.

-¿Podríamos dejar ese tema de lado? –Murmuré.

-Vaya, pensé que la inocencia, luego de tanto tiempo, iba a desaparecer. Ya veo que me equivoque.

-Déjame en paz. –Le gruñí.

Mi hermano ni se inmuto. Solo se rió. Disfrutaba molestarme, eso no era novedad.

Katniss se removió entre mis brazos y lanzó un gemido combinado con un suspiro. Eso me indicó que estaba despertándose.

-Katy… Amor… Despierta. –Susurré en su oído. Ella fue reaccionando de a poco, hasta que finalmente su mirada se poso sobre mí. Sonrió al verme.

-Hey. –Saludó. Y yo me incliné hacia ella y la bese castamente en los labios.

-Hola, preciosa.

-Hola, prometido. –Dijo riendo un poco ruborizada.

Sonreí ante esa mención.

-¿Cómo ha dormido, mi prometida? –Dije ignorando la presencia de mi hermano.

-Muy bien. Mas que bien diría.

-Me alegro.

-Bueno, parece que es innecesario preguntarle cómo les fue. Lo estoy viendo y escuchando en directo.

Katniss recién parecía haber reparado en la presencia de mi hermano mayor, porque se sobresalto y se alejo de mí con su mano sobre su pecho justo donde se encontraba su corazón.

-Howe. –La mirada de Katniss se volvió más relajada en cuanto notó quien era el que había hablado.

-Hola, Katniss. Lamento haberte asustado.

-No te preocupes. Debí haber notado tu presencia antes.

-No. Peeta me había eclipsado ante tus ojos. –Bromeó. –Lo cual me alegra.

Mi hermano le tendió una mano y ella la acepto para ponerse de pie. Yo la imite y me puse de pie por mi cuenta.

Tomé a Katniss de la cintura y la traje hacia mi costado depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla. Y ella devolviéndome el gesto con una sonrisa. Era maravilloso tener la certeza de que en un par de años, ella sería completamente mía –más de lo que ya era –y llevaría mi apellido. Nos casaríamos en el Edificio de Justicia, luego haríamos la ceremonia del tueste en nuestro hogar y viviríamos juntos cada día de nuestras vidas.

Le daría cada cosa que me pidiera, cada cosa que necesitara. Si me llegaba a pedir la luna haría hasta lo imposible para alcanzarla y regalársela. Cualquier cosa que ella amara, deseara o hiciera por más insignificante que fuera, era importante para mí, porque formaban parte de ella y de nadie más. Me entregaría en cuerpo y alma a ella, tal como lo venía haciendo desde el primer día en la escuela. Desde que la conocí todo mi ser dejo que pertenecerme a mí, para pertenecerle a ella. Estaba seguro que amaría y adoraría a esta mujer hasta mi último suspiro. Que daría la vida por ella. Por hacerla cada día más feliz, cuidarla y respetarla. Y sabía que Katniss también haría lo mismo por mí. Tener esa certeza me hacia inmensamente feliz.

Mi hermano nos dijo que a la vuelta nos encargáramos de guardar todo en su lugar, ya que no faltaba mucho para la cosecha y no teníamos tiempo. Katniss solo tomó las cosas que yo le había regalado: el sobre con las dos cartas y los dibujos, las flores, el anillo que había guardado en la pequeña caja donde me lo habían entregado originalmente. Katniss prefería que por el momento su madre no lo supiera, asique lo mantendría oculto entre sus cosas un tiempo. Aun cuando le confesé que su madre sabía cuales eran mis planes, que yo hace seis meses antes le había pedido permiso para hacer lo que había hecho hoy.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Era un día domingo en la mañana cuando fui a la casa de las Everdeen, mientras Katniss estaba en el bosque. Ese día era particularmente era gélido. El frío te calaba hasta los huesos. Yo vestía ropa abrigada, una camiseta mangas largas, un suéter tejido con lana gruesa y llevaba un tapado de piel que había pertenecido a Howard alguna vez. Mientras esperaba a que me abrieran no podía evitar pensar en Katniss congelándose en el interior del bosque. Con suerte estar en movimiento cazando, le ayudaría a entrar en calor. Le había prometido que iría cerca del mediodía al lago, que ese seria nuestro punto de encuentro. Pero viendo el inestable clima decidí ir antes de lo planeado.

Solo que antes quise aprovechar para hacer algo más. Algo que me ponía tan nervioso que no sabía cómo empezar a hablar del tema. Junte el valor suficiente para golpear la puerta y Prim me abrió casi de inmediato.

-¡Peeta! –Me saludó Prim y me abrazó efusivamente. Yo reí y le devolví el abrazo.

-Hola, pequeña. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿y tú? –Contestó apartándose de mí sonriendo.

-Solo un poco cansado. He trabajado bastante esta mañana.

-Si vienes por Katniss, ya está en el bosque.

-Lo sé, cariño. Paso a verme unos minutos a mi casa. En realidad, quería hablar con tu madre.

-Ella salió unos minutos a la casa de un vecino, pero si quieres, puedes esperarla. Ya debe estar por llegar. Además te debes estar congelando. Entra y te preparare un té.

-Gracias. La verdad es que sí. Aceptó la oferta. –Le sonreí y entré. Una vez que lo hice, ella cerró la puerta con pasador. Fuimos hasta la cocina y la ayude a preparar todo. Cuando ambos estábamos sentados saque un pequeño paquete de galletas que habían sobrado algunas del día anterior, que pudimos sacar con Aran de la panadería sin que Witchells, nuestra madre se diera cuenta. Había separado algunas para Prim y su madre y otras que tenia para Katniss cuando nos encontráramos en el bosque. No era muchas, pero eran un lujo que sabía que Katniss, Prim y Neyde no se podían permitir.

-Te traje algo. –Le dije a Prim. Ella me miro con curiosidad y yo le tendí el paquete que había improvisado con papel aluminio. Ella lo abrió un poco y sonrió.

-Galletas.

-Sí. Para tí y tu madre. No te preocupes por Katniss, tengo otras. Se las daré luego.

-Gracias, Peeta. Pero no te hubieras molestado.

-No es nada. Solo acéptalas. –Le sonreí. En los últimos años Prim se había convertido como en una hermana para mí. La quería al igual que mis hermanos y mi padre. Le teníamos mucho aprecio. Era una niña adorable. No era extraño que Katniss sintiera una adoración tan intensa por su hermana. De cierta forma yo y mi familia también la sentíamos. Buttercup, el gato de Prim rondaba a nuestro alrededor, se paseaba por entre medio de nuestras piernas reclamando atención. En un momento le empecé a acariciar el lomo y él salto a mi regazo, se hizo un ovillo en mi regazo y me miró mientras lo seguía acariciando y él ronroneaba. Con Prim nos reímos un poco. Buttercup empezó a cerrar los ojos y bajar la cabezo hasta que pareció quedarse dormido y completamente relajado. No entendía como Katniss podía odiarlo, ni siquiera le daba trabajo, salía a la calle, buscaba su propio medio de alimentación, cazaba ratas o ratones o sino Katniss o Prim les daban las sobras de la comida. Aun asi Katniss odio a Buttercup desde el mismo momento en que su hermana lo había traído a la casa, porque era una boca más para alimentar y según ella traería problemas, hasta intento ahogarlo en un cubo lleno de agua, pero Prim le rogó llorando que no lo matara y ella cedió porque no podía ver a su hermanita sufrir. Entre Prim y Neyde lo lavaron, alimentaron, curaron y desparasitaron. Lo cuidaron hasta que estuvo completamente recuperado y Prim se lo quedó. Su pelaje era de un amarillo embarrado, tenía el hocico aplastado y media oreja derecha arrancada seguramente por peleas o porque sus anteriores dueños lo maltrataban. Por su lado Buttercup también odiaba a Katniss, o al menos le seguía guardando rencor. Es difícil olvidar la cara de la persona que casi te mata. Buttercup solía dedicarle bufidos en cuanto la veía aparecer.

Estuvimos hablando un buen rato. Hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta. Prim fue a abrir y entró su madre. Se extraño al verme.

-Hola, Peeta. Que sorpresa.

-Hola, Neyde. –La salude. –Perdón por venir ahora. Pensé que encontraría.

-Oh, no. No te preocupes. Solo fui a controlar el estado de un niño que he estado atendiendo. Por cierto, Prim. –Desvió la mirada a su hija menor que cargaba a Buttercup entre sus brazos.

-Sí, mamá.

-Abrígate bien y llévales esto. –la señora Everdeen rebusco entre los frascos de medicina casera, que se encontraban guardados en la alacena de la cocina, hasta que encontró el que quería y se lo paso a Prim. –El que les dimos la semana pasada se les acabo. Y ahora necesitara una dosis mayor. Diles que la dupliquen y que la tome en los mismos horarios que les indique recién.

-De acuerdo. –Aceptó Prim.

-Vuelve rápido. El clima está empeorando.

Prim asintió, puso a Buttercup en el suelo y fue hasta su habitación, la que compartía con Katniss. Busco un abrigo y salió rápido de la casa. Buttercup salió tras ella. La seguía a todos lados a Prim. Sonreí.

-¿Quieres que vaya con ella? –Le propuse a Neyde.

-No te molestes. Prim volverá pronto. ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

Se sentó frente a mí, luego de llenar una taza de té con la infusión que habíamos preparado anteriormente con Prim. Aun estaba caliente, ella no había tardado demasiado.

Me empecé a sentir nervioso. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría su madre? Aun asi hable con más seguridad de la que en realidad sentía.

-Vine por Katniss.

-El interés de Neyde aumento. Y también la duda.

-¿Ha sucedido algo?

-No. Ella está bien. Los dos lo estamos. Yo solo… quería hablar sobre ella. Más concretamente de nuestra relación.

-Te escucho.

-Usted sabe que yo la amo, que siempre la he amado. Desde pequeño, ella se convirtió en una parte indispensable de mi vida. Siempre la cuide y acompañe en todo momento, y ella a mí. Siempre supe que daría hasta mi vida por ella, porque mi amor por Katniss es tan fuerte que no tiene límites. Y tengo la suerte de que ella también sienta lo mismo por mí. La quiero a mi lado, para siempre. Ella me hace feliz y yo a ella. Pero solo me falta una cosa para sentirme completamente pleno. Y es lo único que siento que no puedo hacer sin su aprobación. O al menos me sentiría más tranquilo lo permitieras.

-¿De qué hablas, Peeta?

-Me quiero casar con Katniss. Si ella acepta y cuando la ley nos lo permita.

Neyde me miro recelosa.

-¿Katniss sabe sobre esto?

-No. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, quería pedirle la mano de su hija en matrimonio primero. –Sentí que mi corazón se salía de mi pecho. –Me parecía lo más correcto.

-Lo es. Pero… Peeta ¿estás seguro?

-Siempre lo estuve.

-¿Por qué ahora? –Pregunto. Luego sus ojos se agrandaron, ante la sorpresa y el miedo. No entendía porque el cambio de actitud de perplejidad, seriedad y cautela a la de miedo. -¡Oh, no! ¿Katniss no estará…? –Ella tragó saliva y no pudo terminar.

-¿Embarazada? –Complete adivinando por donde venia su terror. Debí pensarlo antes. No podía esperar que Neyde se tomara bien la noticia. No es normal que un joven de dieciséis vaya a pedir la mano de la madre de su novia de quince años, casi dieciséis, a no ser que pase algo tan extremo como un embarazo. Podía casarme con Katniss ahora mismo si ese fuera el caso, pero solo con autorización explícita de los padres de ambas partes, ya que seguíamos siendo menores.

-¿Katniss y tú? ¿Katniss está embarazada? –Casi lanzó esas preguntas como una acusación y me fulmino con la mirada. – ¿Cómo pudieron?

-Espere, señora Everdeen. Déjeme hablar. –Ella no dijo nada. Pero ya me imaginaba el sermón que me daría si hubiera embarazado a su pequeña hija.

-Más te vale que tengas una buena explicación, jovencito.

-La tengo. No está embarazada. Nosotros… tomamos precauciones para que eso no suceda.

Sentí como mi rostro se volvía escarlata. No era nada cómodo, hablar de la intimidad que Katniss y yo teníamos, frente a su madre. No era secreto para Neyde que nosotros habíamos pasado a otra etapa de la relación. Tampoco era la primera que hablaba conmigo y Katniss del tema. No entendí porque, pero lo empezó a notar en los cambios de Katniss y empezó a sospechar, asique un día que fui a buscarla para acompañarla al bosque (y Prim no estaba presente) nos encaro a ambos y nos pregunto si eso que sospechaba era cierto. Ambos asentimos avergonzados, pero con Katniss cien veces más avergonzada que yo. Buscó mi mano para sentirse apoyada y contenida. Katniss estaba a punto de gritarle a su madre que no se metiera en nuestra vida, porque ya no éramos niños. Pero yo la detuve, susurre en su oído y la abrace para calmarla. Neyde la sorprendió diciéndole que no le sorprendía, que aunque podía no parecerle correcto, ya estaba hecho. Que a partir de ahora debíamos aceptar las consecuencias de nuestros actos y teníamos que saber todo lo necesario para cuidarnos y cuidar al otro. Pese a las quejas y la humillación creciente que sentía Katniss, su madre nos hablo de todo lo que debíamos saber. Dejo de ser la madre para convertirse en una especie de profesora dándoles clases a sus alumnos, o una doctora ayudando y aconsejando a sus pacientes. Sus padres fueron boticarios y ella siempre sintió gran inclinación hacia las ciencias y la medicina, tenia respuestas para todo, desde pequeña se instruyo para ello, asique la reproducción humana no era algo que ignorara. Se refirió a nosotros del tema de manera muy profesional, como si se hubiera tragado un libro entero de medicina y estuviera repitiendo cada palabra, pero de manera que nosotros dos lo entendiéramos, a veces utilizando términos que ni siquiera sabíamos que existían. Incluso fue de más ayuda que mis hermanos y mi padre. Katniss no la estaba pasando nada bien. Pero la explicación acabo para alivio de ambos, y nos dijo que si teníamos alguna duda era tiempo de hablar. Entonces, yo hice algunas preguntas por ambos y luego nos dejo en paz. Nunca más nos hablo del tema, hasta ahora que menciono el inexistente embarazo.

-También se que no está en los planes de Katniss ser madre. –Agregué.

-¿Eso es cierto?

-Claro.

-Oh, disculpa. –Ahora Neyde parecía avergonzada.

-No, supongo que es normal que se llegue a esa conclusión.

-Es que son tan chicos. –Susurró.

-Pero nos amamos.

-Lo sé. Se nota con solo verlos. ¿Tu familia?

-Ellos adoran a Katniss. Me apoyan en esto. Y mi madre, lo tendrá que aceptar tarde o temprano. Ella intento separarme de Katniss innumerables veces o apartar a Katniss de mí, sin éxito.

Podía recordar cada una de esas cenas que ella organizo con las "mejores" familias comerciantes del distrito. Claro, aquellas que tenían hijas jóvenes. Las invitaba para que cenáramos juntos, esos días mi madre realmente se esmeraba en que todo fuera perfecto, hasta dejaba de lado la comida rancia o añeja de la panadería que comíamos todos los días, por la del día, la hecha recientemente. No podía creer era como si intentara venderme al mejor postor. Y eso era realmente patético y repulsivo, ni siquiera me molestaba en hablar con nadie, para no darle el gusto a ella, tampoco comía porque la situación me quitaba el poco apetito que pudiera sentir. Me iba de la mesa con alguna excusa con las quejas poco consideradas de mi madre y algunos invitados por mis inexistentes modales y subía a mi habitación a dormir o iba hasta la casa de Katniss para ir con ella a la pradera, al bosque o algún lado si no era muy tarde. Ella era la única capaz de calmarme cuando estaba de mal humor. Y cuando no podía con Katniss, me reunía con Gale o Madge. Al menos eran planes más relajados que estar en mi propia casa soportando todo aquel circo.

-Podrían esperar un poco más, hasta que se sientan realmente preparados. Aun con dieciocho años, es mucha responsabilidad. Mantener una familia. Si mis padres me hubieran apoyado en ese momento, sino me hubieran echado de sus vidas al enterarse por mí que tenía una relación con Leonel, estoy segura que hubiéramos esperado un poco más de tiempo, Peeta. No fue fácil para nosotros al comienzo… nos teníamos el uno al otro, pero pasamos por muchas dificultades, tuvimos que sortear muchas piedras en nuestro camino. No teníamos a nadie hasta que Katniss y Prim llegaron a nuestra vida. Pero, Peeta eres consciente de todo lo que esto implica ¿verdad?

-Soy consciente de todo lo que implica. Se a lo que me enfrento, a lo que nos enfrentaríamos con Katniss. Hare lo que sea para cuidarla y darle todo lo que necesite. Siempre estaré a su lado. Nos tendremos el uno al otro. Y sé que de ser así, juntos superaremos todo lo que se nos presente.

Su expresión se fue suavizando hasta casi sonreír.

-Estoy segura de eso. Siempre te quise como a un hijo y me preocupo por ambos. Sé que tú amas a Katniss más que a nada en mundo, igual que ella a tí. Me pondría muy feliz verlos juntos. Pero solo quiero que cuando lo hagan estén completamente seguros. Si ambos, en el futuro lo están, no tengo porque oponerme. Tendrán mi apoyo.

-Gracias. Entonces ¿eso es un sí? –Pregunte sonriendo-

-Les daré mi bendición. Eso sí. Con dos condiciones.

-¿Cuáles?

-La primera es que la cuides, y la segunda es que nunca jamás la lastimes. Si no te las veras conmigo, jovencito. –Dijo hablando en serio.

-Lo prometo. Conmigo estará en buenas manos. Ella siempre será mi prioridad, al igual que su bienestar.

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir. Confió en que tu serás la persona indicada para hacerla feliz. –Me dirigió una mirada y sonrisa cálida, que yo le correspondí. Y pude sentirme más en paz con su aceptación.

Poco después estuve con Katniss en el claro donde se encontraba el lago. Katniss me esperaba dentro de la pequeña cabaña. Estaba recostada sobre una manta frente a la chimenea. Había maderas y había hecho una pequeña fogata.

-Siento no haberte esperado afuera. –Me dijo a modo de disculpa y saludo. Se enderezo y me miro cara a cara.

-No te preocupes, ya me imagine que te encontrarías aquí en cuanto llegue. El clima afuera es horrible. Ni siquiera debiste haber venido, Kat.

-¿Te preocupa que me enferme?

-Por supuesto que me preocupa. –No pude borrar la sonrisa estúpida de mi rostro. No podía olvidar la conversación con la señora Everdeen, y como finalmente había aceptado que yo me casara con su hija en algún momento.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa?

-¿No puedo estar feliz de ver a mi novia? –Mentí. Pero no se me daba mal hacerlo. Además, Katniss jamás sospecharía el verdadero motivo de mi alegría a no ser que se lo confesara.

-Sí, puedes. ¿Estás seguro que es solo eso?

Era una cabaña pequeña de madera y cemento, pero bien construida. Tenía tres cuartos, una era un living comedor. Solo amueblado con un sofá, la chimenea, una mesa cuadrada para cuatro personas y dos sillas casi oxidadas por los años de antigüedad que debía tener; había una muy pequeña cocina, que el padre de Katniss se había encargado de poner en buen estado y sumándole cosas indispensables para el uso a lo largo de los años. Había un horno eléctrico viejo y una heladera pequeña. La heladera ya no servía para nada, pero el horno aunque solía fallar a veces, funcionaba. Y finalmente un baño. Siempre nos preguntamos con Katniss a quien pudo llegar a pertenecer, ya que según ella, el padre le contó que cuando la descubrió, estaba llena de telarañas, ratas y los pocos muebles cubiertos por mantas. Tenía todo el aspecto de haber sido abandonada muchos años atrás. Para Katniss y para mí era un lugar perfecto. Con el paso de los años habíamos traído varias cosas que dejábamos guardadas en un armario, para que cuando viniéramos pudiéramos utilizar, herramientas, limpiadores, artículos de higiene, mantas, colchas, almohadas, toallas, utensilios de cocina y vajilla suficiente para ambos. Cualquier cosa que necesitáramos y sobrara en nuestras casas.

Deje mi tapado y bufanda sobre el viejo sofá que había en una esquina de la cabaña. Y la abrace a ella desde detrás. Katniss se sentó a en mi regazo inmediatamente y se acurrucó pegándose tanto como podía a mí. Un par de segundos después me miró.

-También extrañaba estar contigo asi. –Confesé. –Extrañaba la cabaña. Han pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que estuvimos.

-Lo sé. Yo también. La tormenta de nieve no ayudo mucho.

La sentí tiritar entre mis brazos.

-¿Tienes frio?

-Tú estás frio. –Se rió, mirándome divertida.

-Lo siento. –Hice ademan de apartarme de ella, pero no me lo permitió. Me empezó a besar y yo no tarde en corresponderle cada beso, cada caricia que me daba. Nos apartamos por falta de aire. El calor que emitía su cuerpo y el pequeño fuego encendido en la chimenea empezaron a tener resultados satisfactorios sobre mi cuerpo.

-Pensé en prepararte alguna infusión bien caliente, para que se te pase el frio, pero eso puede esperar ¿no? –Me dedicó una sonrisa picara.

Me reí.

-En realidad creo que existe un método más eficaz para pasar un día como esté. –Le seguí el juego.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cuál sería ese método?

-Tú, yo, una cama improvisada con mantas y almohadas como esta. Y una larga sesión de besos, caricias y abrazos.

-¿Solo eso? –Arqueo una ceja. –Tal vez no me conforme solo con eso, Peeta.

-Haremos todo lo que tú quieras y más.

-Eso me gusta más. Estas dos semanas fueron una tortura. Estaba deseando que se calmara un poco el clima, para que viniéramos aquí y tuviéramos un poco de tranquilidad.

-También yo. Disculpa que no nos hayamos podido ver mucho estas semanas. Pero te extrañe tanto. Ahora podremos recuperar algo de ese tiempo perdido.

-Es lo único que quiero.

No le respondí. Solo borre cualquier distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, y la besé de lleno en sus labios, de forma urgente y necesitada. Lamí con ternura las comisuras de sus labios, hasta que ella los entreabrió dándome acceso libre a su boca, para profundizar el beso. El beso se volvió cada vez más apasionado a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la necesidad en ambos aumento mientras nos acariciábamos y deshacíamos de la ropa del otro. En algún momento, acabamos recostados sobre las mantas en el suelo. Mire a Katniss quien asintió a mi pregunta silenciosa, para luego morderse el labio inferior, cerrar los ojos y aferrarse a mi espaldas mientras la hacía mía lentamente una vez más. En ese momento ella emitió un gemido y casi grito, pero yo la silencie con un beso, ella me respondió besándome con vehemencia y frenesí mientras me movía dentro de ella.

Era increíble como esa timidez que demostraba ante los demás cuando tocaban este tema, desaparecía por completo cuando hacíamos el amor. Ambos nos dejábamos llevar por lo que nuestros sentimientos e instintos nos dictaban. Para mi resultaba difícil pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel, su cuerpo temblando ante cada caricia… cada beso… cada embestida… cada palabra pronunciada y finalmente sus ojos reflejando el hambre, el amor y la pasión que ambos sentíamos por el otro.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Katniss quiso pasar por su casa antes e ir a buscar a Prim. Aran, Howe y yo la acompañamos, y nos quedamos esperándolas fuera de la casa. No tardaron en salir. Prim estaba vestida de forma adorable, con una falda celeste claro con volantes y una blusa blanca. En cuanto vi su atuendo me resulto muy familiar. Luego de observarla varios minutos, mientras ellas caminaron hacia nosotros, recordé que asi se había vestido Katniss para la primera cosecha. Pero recordaba que a Katniss le quedaba bien en tamaño, Prim con doce años tenía un cuerpo más pequeño que Katniss a la misma edad. Su madre debió haberle hecho algunos arreglos para que le quedara mejor a su hija menor. Katniss se detuvo a medio camino en cuanto notó algo extraño en Prim.

-Arréglate la cola, patito. –Dijo Katniss intentando mantenerse tranquila. Katniss se agachó un poco para acomodar la parte trasera de su blusa que sobresalía de su falda.

-Cuac. –Bromeó Prim riendo.

-Eso lo serás tú. –Katniss también se rió sinceramente y miró con amor a su hermana. –Listo. –Finalizó y se puso de pie. Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a nosotros. Prim saludó a mis hermano, menos a mí, que me había visto en la mañana cuando despertó.

Aran alzó a Prim por los aires y la depositó en el suelo de forma juguetona. Prim se quejó al principio y luego empezó a reírse. Y Howard aprovecho un momento de distracción de ella para hacerle cosquillas. Katniss se puso a mi lado y me tomó de la mano mientras veía a mis hermanos molestar a Prim. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y me observó, a pesar de que sonreía notaba sus nervios y yo me propuse tranquilizarla. Besé su frente y luego el costado de su cuello, lo más cerca de su oído que pude.

-Prim estará bien. Solo hay una papeleta con su nombre. –Susurré en un tono tan bajo que solo ella escucharía.

-Lo sé.

-¿Listos? –Preguntó Aran que tomaba la mano de Prim. -¿Neyde?

-Ella aun no termina de prepararse. Nos alcanzara en la plaza. –Nos informó Katniss.

-Bien. Vamos. –Agrega mi hermano mayor.

A la una en punto ya estábamos en la plaza. Durante el camino, le explicamos a Prim el procedimiento necesario para registrarla, que le sacarían una pequeña muestra de sangre, pero que no se tenia que asustar. Que lo hacen solo para confirmar cuantos posibles candidatos a tributo se han ausentado o están presentes. También como siempre, que debía ubicarse en la fila de la niñas de su edad.

Cuando llegamos, Howard se despidió de todos deseándonos buena suerte al ubicar entre la multitud de personas a su esposa, su hijo, y nuestros padres. Katniss se pegó a su hermana como si no la quisiera dejar ir de su lado, y Aran yo nos colocamos detrás de ellas haciendo fila frente a una mesa colocada en una de las esquinas de la plaza. Allí vimos a ocho Agentes de Paz de sexo femenino y masculino que eran enviados desde el Capitolio para la ocasión, estaban sentados en sillas del lado contrario a nosotros, tenían libros con planillas que contenían los datos de todos los habitantes del distrito entre doce y dieciocho años, computadoras y otros aparatos electrónicos. Ocho Agentes de Paz en total.

-Siguiente. –Dijo una mujer en tono neutro y carente de emoción.

Fue el turno de Prim y Katniss. Vi como Katniss pasó primero, como pincharon su dedo con la punta de un dispositivo especial para extraer sangre, al tiempo que revisan algunos datos en la computadora y le decían que podía irse ubicando donde le correspondiera. Acabaron con una asustada Prim unos segundos después. Katniss le dirigió algunas palabras de aliento a su hermana, al igual que yo y mi hermano. Y Prim se alejó, tal como se indicamos antes.

-Siguiente. –Mi hermano dio un paso adelante. Lo registraron. Aran era un solo año mayor que yo.

Katniss se acercó a mí. Me dio un corto beso y yo se lo devolví. Se alejo sin emitir palabra. Los nervios le impidieron hablar.

-Siguiente. –Llamo otro hombre un segundo después de que Katniss se fuera. Me adelante y me coloque frente a él. Repitió el mismo procedimiento. Vi a mi hermano que me dio un suave apretón en el hombro a modo de apoyo. Como diciéndome "en un par de horas estaremos en casa sanos y salvos".

-Hasta pronto, Peet. –Se despidió mi hermano.

-Hasta pronto. –Le contesté. Le sonreí. Y él a mí, antes de alejarse.

Cuando me ubique en mi lugar, me di cuenta que mi hermano, estaba a seis personas hacia el costado derecho y cuatro atrás aproximadamente. En cuanto lo ubique le sonreí y él capto mi mirada de inmediato. Un poco más lejos en la parte del medio de la fila de los jóvenes de dieciocho me pareció reconocer a Gale, era difícil que pasara desapercibido en una multitud, era muy alto. No había ni rastro de Katniss. Y a Prim me resultó imposible localizarla con lo pequeña que era, además que estaba a mucha distancia de donde me encontraba yo.

Cada año nos organizaban por sectores formando filas según nuestra edad y sexo. De menor edad a mayor. Las mujeres ocupaban el lado izquierdo de la plaza y los hombres el derecho. Para mas humillación, los niños y niñas de doce años se ubicaban en los costados, a la vista de todos, los de dieciocho en el medio.

Frente a nosotros se encontraba el Edificio de Justicia, la atención de todos se centró en escenario provisional construido frente al mismo. Habían tres sillas, un podio y dos grandes urnas redondas de cristal, una para los hombres y otra para las mujeres. Mientras veía la urnas, no pude evitar pensar en cuantas veces figuraba mi propio nombre y el de las personas que amaba. Mis amigos. Mi hermano. Mi novia… prometida. Me invadió un miedo terrible que les pasara algo a cualquiera de ellos.

De las tres sillas, vi dos ocupadas. Una por el alcalde Undersee, un hombre alto de calva incipiente; la segunda por Effie Trinket, la legendaria acompañante del distrito doce desde los últimos diez años. Procedente del Capitolio, obviamente. Debía ser más joven de lo que aparentaba, pero no había modo de saberlo. Con ese look extravagante del Capitolio nunca se sabía. El rostro completamente maquillado de blanco, a excepción de sus pestañas postizas exageradamente largas, y sus labios rosa chillón en armonía con su cabello del mismo tono. Su vestido era más simple que el resto de su aspecto, era color verde primavera. El color favorito de Katniss. Sonreí al recordar la segunda vez que nos hablamos luego del incidente con los chicos la molestaban. Nos preguntamos cosas básicas, entre ellas nuestros colores favoritos, Katniss me dijo que el suyo era el verde, como el verde de las hojas de los arboles del bosque. Y yo le confesé que el mío era el naranja, como el de un atardecer. El recuerdo me distrajo momentáneamente sobre quien faltaba.

Haymitch Abernathy.

Se suponía que ya debería estar sentado junto a ellos. De hecho, el alcalde y Effie Trinket se veían preocupados por su ausencia, murmuraban entre sí y miraban de reojo el asiento vacío.

A las dos en punto, el alcalde Undersee sube al podio y empieza a leer el mismo discurso de siempre. Empezando por la creación de Panem, un país que se levanto de las cenizas de un lugar llamado Norteamérica. Enumerando la lista de desastres, las tormentas, los incendios, las sequias, los maremotos (los mares que subieron y se tragaron gran parte de la tierra y la guerra provocada para tomar poder de los escasos recursos que quedaron. El resultado fue Panem, un resplandeciente Capitolio rodeado por trece distritos, que llevo "paz" y "prosperidad" a sus ciudadanos; hasta que un día los distritos se rebelaron contra el Capitolio, los famosos Días oscuros. El Capitolio tomó las riendas en esa rebelión, derrotó a doce de los distritos y aniquiló el decimotercero, el más fuerte de los distritos gracias a la energía atómica. Se creó y puso en vigencia el Tratado de la Traición, el cual brindo nuevas leyes que garantizaran paz en Panem, también como recordatorio anual de que los Días Oscuros no debían volver a repetirse nunca más, nos dio los Juegos del Hambre.

Tomar a los chicos de nuestros distritos para que participaran en los Juegos y obligarlos a matarse entre ellos mientras los demás observamos; era una manera que tenía el Capitolio de recordarnos que seguíamos estando a su merced, y que teníamos muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir a otra rebelión. Era como si nos estuvieran diciéndonos:

«Mirad cómo nos llevamos a vuestros hijos y los sacrificamos sin que podáis hacer nada al respecto. Si levantáis un solo dedo, os destrozaremos a todos, igual que hicimos con el Distrito 13».

Lo peor de todo, era que el Capitolio nos exigía que viéramos los juegos un acontecimiento deportivo en el que los distritos competían entre sí y no como una matanza cruel y sanguinaria.

Al último tributo vivo se le recompensaba con una vida fácil, y su distrito recibía premios y comida. El Capitolio regalaba cereales y aceite al distrito ganador durante todo el año, e incluso algunos manjares como azúcar, mientras el resto de nosotros luchábamos por no morir de hambre.

-Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar gracias. –Finalizó el alcalde con su discurso.

No preste atención en realidad ya me lo sabía de memoria, y escucharlo me revolvía el estomago cada vez mas. Todo era muy injusto.

Miraba a mi hermano y a Gale de a ratos, en algún momento ver a Gale mirando hacia la izquierda llamo poderosamente mi atención. Miraba hacia la izquierda, a lo lejos y casi sonreía, a pesar de que el resto de su rostro se mostraba serio. Curioso seguí la dirección de su mirada y pude ubicar a Katniss y Madge juntas, una al lado de la otra rodeadas de otras chicas que no reconocía, varias filas más lejos en su sector de dieciséis años. Madge miró a Gale, y él la miró a ella. En cambio, me di cuenta que Katniss miraba en mi dirección. Como si hubiera pasado un buen rato observándome sin que yo lo notara. Solo pude ver su rostro y su cabello trenzado. Eso fue suficiente para que sonriera la con alegría grabada en mi rostro, y olvidara por un momento la horrible situación en la estábamos envueltos. Katniss me devolvió la sonrisa y aun a tanta distancia sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza, como cuando era pequeño y no veía otra opción que admirarla a la distancia, porque no me atrevía a hablarle cara a cara.

Escuche al alcalde leer la corta lista de vencedores del Distrito Doce. En setenta y cuatro años tuvimos dos vencedores, lo cual no era demasiado alentador para nosotros. Solo Haymitch Abernathy seguía vivo.

El alcalde dijo algo sobre Haymitch, le dio una bienvenida. Ya que al parecer, se había dignado a aparecer. Katniss y yo apartamos la mirada del otro y centramos nuestra atención en el escenario. El hombre de mediana edad y aspecto descuidado a pesar de la ropa de diseñador que seguramente le obligaron a poner, apareció tambaleándose y gritando cosas ininteligibles. Con Katniss lo habíamos visto más de una vez en el Quemador, comprando sus botellas de licor, ron, tequila o cualquier bebida alcohólica que tuvieran disponible, a veces cargaba con dos cajas enteras llenas de botellas o más si pedía ayuda extra. Era considerado un ermitaño alcohólico sin familia, ni amigos. No era extraño que en veintidós años no hubiera habido un solo ganado. Había visto muchos Juegos en los últimos once años, y no recordaba a ningún vencedor que hubiera llegado a los ocho finalistas. Haymitch se dejo caer en la silla vacía junto a Effie, a quien completamente borracho intento abrazar, casi sin éxito. Todos respondimos con un aplauso protocolario al recién llegado, aunque somos consciente de que ahora él es el hazmerreir de todo Panem con su escenita, también ridiculizando al Distrito Doce en general. Llegue a sentir pena por el hombre, me pregunte que lo llevó a ser este hombre que demostró ser cada año en cada cosecha y en la vida diaria.

El alcalde incomodo ante el bochornoso momento, intentó volver la atención a la ceremonia habitual de la cosecha. Le pidió Effie Trinket, una mujer a la que realmente había que admirar los modales que tenia, la acompañante daba mejor imagen del Distrito, que el único vencedor existente. La mujer subió al podio con la determinación y la elegancia que la caracterizaba, como si nada hubiera sucedido hace tan solo unos segundos.

-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte! –Saludó con su habitual tono alegre y perspicaz. Su voz resonó por toda la plaza. –Es un honor estar aquí con ustedes.

Todos sabíamos que era mentira. Pero era parte del protocolo decirlo.

-Y ahora damas y caballeros es el momento del sorteo, en el que sabremos quienes tendrán el honor de representar al Distrito Doce en esta septuagésima cuarta edición de los Juegos del Hambre.

Se podía notar la tensión en el ambiente, de cada presente en la plaza y los alrededores. Niños, jóvenes y adultos estuvimos mirando con extrema atención hacia el escenario, deseando internamente que nuestros familiares, amigos o nosotros mismos no saliéramos escogidos en la cosecha. Mire a Katniss unos segundos, en mismo momento que ella me miró a mí.

 _ **Cuanto deseaba que la tortura acabara pronto, para volver a su lado.**_ Pensé.

Pude leer en su rostro que ella también sentía lo mismo.

-¡Las damas primero! –Chillo Effie como si escoger a alguien para que posiblemente muera, fuera lo más emocionante del mundo.

El Capitolio tenía ideas tan retorcidas, que daba miedo y asco.

Katniss y yo volvemos nuestra atención a Effie.

Yo hice un recuento de las posibles opciones:

Katniss.

Madge.

Primrose.

 _ **Por favor, que no les toque a ellas.**_ _**Por favor, que no les toque a ellas.**_

Repetí en mi mente una y otra vez. Que Katniss fuera lo más importante en mi vida, no significaba que el destino de Madge y Prim me dieran igual. Por el contrario, ellas eran como mis hermanas y las quería tanto que si les pasara algo sufriría.

La acompañante del Distrito se acercó a la urna de cristal con los nombres de las mujeres. Metió la mano hasta el fondo y saco un trozo de papel. Todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento por tanto tiempo que pareció eterno. Ella volvió al podio, alisó el trozo de papel y frente al micrófono leyó el nombre escrito.

-La tributo femenina de este año será… -Hizo una pausa dramática, tomó aire y volvió a hablar. –Primrose Everdeen.

Abrí mis ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

 _ **No. Primrose, no.**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **Y ¿les gusto? A partir de aquí todo se complicara :(**

 **Prim, la pequeña Prim salió escogida. No hay mucho que adelantar, eso está el prologo.**

 **Peeta pedio la mano de Katniss a su madre ¿Les gusto eso? Me pareció que pareció que asi hubiera actuado Peeta, de ser diferentes las circunstancias. ¿Qué piensan?**

 **Agradezco enormemente sus reviews, he recibido ocho desde el ultimo capitulo publicado y algunos mensajes privados que he leído también.**

 **El Lector Cinéfilo: En el próximo capítulo aparecerá algo sobre eso, creo. Y más en el noveno y en los siguientes. Adoro escribir escenas románticas y dulces. No sé, me sale de forma natural.**

 **KaroSwan: Muchas gracias. Y no es nada, las menciono y las seguiré mencionando porque ustedes me animan a seguir con esta historia con cada review, fav, follow o simplemente porque de vez en cuando veo la cantidad views que tiene casa capitulo**

 **THGKM: ¿Te deje sin palabras? Supongo que eso es bueno :) Me alegra que te haya fascinado el capitulo.**

 **KatnissMellarkHathorne: Gracias. Y también me gusta mucho tu forma de redactar. Tu ff "Solo uno puede sobrevivir" realmente lo amo. Es lindo como desarrollas cada escena, se da una forma tan natural que cada palabra es creíble. Leeré cada capítulo que publiques hasta que lo termines ;)**

 **dazulu: Muchas gracias :) No sé si lo viste, pero publique el Capítulo 16 de "SIEMPRE ME QUEDARE CONTIGO". Por las dudas te aviso por aquí.**

 **LaChicaDelArco: Si. Y Peeta siempre estará con ella, en las buenas y en las malas. Asi debe ser el verdadero amor. Incondicional.**

 **Me cuesta creer que esta historia lleve tan pocos capítulos y haya llegado a 24 favoritos y 26 seguidos. Soy bastante nueva en fanfiction. Se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

 **Finalmente les quiero comentar que tengo en mente una pequeña historia, que empezare a escribir hoy mismo. Solo prométanme que no se pondrán a llorar por adelantado, será una historia triste, pero a la vez esperanzador.**

 **Se tratara sobre Katniss y Peeta en sus últimos momentos de vida. Como uno de ellos sobrellevara la muerte y la ausencia del otro, luego de que ellos tuvieran una larga vida juntos como matrimonio, como padres, como abuelos, como pareja, como compañeros de vida. Pero el final aunque sea agridulce, será lindo. ¿Nunca han pensado que hay más allá de esta vida terrenal? Eso planteare ahí. Que la vida no termina con nuestras muertes, que hay algo más allá de nuestros conocimientos que ignoramos sobre aquella vida que nos espera tras nuestra muerte. Claro tratare de hacer foco en Everlark, ya que será la base. Realmente espero que cuando lo tenga más o menos avanzado y lo publique aquí, lo lean y me digan sus opiniones.**

 **Ahora si me despido temporalmente.**

 **Que tengan buenas noches.**

 **L s quiero mucho.**

 **Lucy N. Mellark Eaton**


	9. CAPITULO 8: EL INICIO DE UNA PESADILLA

**CAPITULO 8: EL INICIO DE UNA PESADILLA**

 **POV KATNISS**

" _ **I see your face in my mind as I drive away**_

 _ **cause none of us thought it was gona end that way**_

 _ **people are people and sometimes we change our minds**_

 _ **but it´s killing me to see you go after all this time.**_

 _ **mmm...mmm...mmm...mmm...mmm...mmm...**_

 _ **mmm...mmm...mmm...mmm...mmm...mmm...**_

 _ **Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie**_

 _ **it´s the kinda ending you don´t really wantna see**_

 _ **cause it´s tragedy and it´ll only bring you down**_

 _ **now I don´t know what to be with out you around.**_

 _ **Chorus**_

 _ **And we know is never simple, never easy,**_

 _ **never a clean break, no one here to save me**_

 _ **You´re the only thing I know like the back of my hand**_

 _ **and I can´t breathe with out you, but i have to**_

 _ **Breathe with out you, but I have to.**_

 _ **Never wanted this never want to see you hurt**_

 _ **ever little bump in the road, I tried to swerve**_

 _ **People are people and sometimes it doesn´t work out**_

 _ **and nothing we says is gonna sabe us from the fallout.**_

 _ **Repeat chorus**_

 _ **And we know is never simple, never easy,**_

 _ **never a clean break, no one here to save me**_

 _ **You´re the only thing I know like the back of my hand**_

 _ **and I can´t breathe with out you, but i have to**_

 _ **Breathe with out you, but I have to.**_

 _ **Never wanted this never want to see you hurt**_

 _ **ever little bump in the road, I tried to swerve**_

 _ **People are people and sometimes it doesn´t work out**_

 _ **and nothing we says is gonna sabe us from the fallout.**_

 _ **It´s 2 am, felling like I just lost a friend**_

 _ **hope you know it´s not easy, easy for me**_

 _ **it´s 2 am, felling like I just lost a friend**_

 _ **hope you know this a isn´t easy, easy for me.**_

 _ **Chorus**_

 _ **And we know is never simple, never easy,**_

 _ **never a clean break, no one here to save me**_

 _ **You´re the only thing I know like the back of my hand**_

 _ **and I can´t breathe with out you, but i have to**_

 _ **Breathe with out you, but I have to.**_

 _ **Never wanted this never want to see you hurt**_

 _ **ever little bump in the road, I tried to swerve**_

 _ **People are people and sometimes it doesn´t work out**_

 _ **and nothing we says is gonna sabe us from the fallout.**_

 _ **And we know is never simple, never easy ,never a clean break, no one here to save me**_

 _ **You´re the only thing i know like the back of my hand**_

 _ **and i can´t breathe with out you, but i have to**_

 _ **Breathe with out you, but i have to,**_

 _ **Breathe with out you, but i have to."**_

" _ **Breathe"**_

 _ **Taylor Swift**_

Effie anuncio que se dispondría a sacar el nombre de una chica. Aparte la mirada de Peeta, quien me miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y amor en sus ojos. No quería hacerlo, porque de cierta forma la mirada de Peeta me transmitía paz. Pero lo hice.

Madge estaba a mi lado aterrada al igual que yo. Esos eran los momentos decisivos en los que tu destino quedaría en manos del Capitolio y no de ti mismo. Miré a Madge y la tomé de la mano, ella me dedico una sonrisa nerviosa y apretó mi mano con más fuerza sin emitir palabra. Ni ser hija de una autoridad del Doce, la liberaba de esta pesadilla, tenía tantas posibilidades de salir elegida como cualquiera.

Dos años antes salió escogida una niña de la ciudad e hija de comerciante, de tan solo trece años, Peeta conocía a la niña y a su familia, él sabía que ella solo tenía más que dos papeletas por supuesto. Su nombre era Adaluz y por supuesto no sobrevivió al baño de sangre. Ella era indefensa e inocente, con ningún conocimiento sobre defensa personal, ni personalidad luchadora. La familia quedo destrozada según me comentó Peeta. No era común que salieran escogidos hijos de comerciantes, pero tampoco era imposible.

Pensar en que Prim podía tener la misma suerte me destrozaba, pero decidí ignorar esos sentimientos y pensamientos horribles.

Yo hice todo lo posible para mantenerla a salvo. Mi esfuerzo no podía ser vano. No lo seria. La verdad era que temía más por mí, que por ella. Era yo la que tenía dieciocho papeletas en esa maldita urna. También me preocupaba Madge, podía ser cosechada y de ser asi, sabía con certeza que no sobreviviría. Ella que era dulce y buena con todo el mundo, aunque un poco tímida y humilde, más allá de los prejuicios que muchos pudieran tener de ella. No la imaginaba matando gente. Ella no era asi.

Y Peeta… Mi Peeta. No podía siquiera pensar en que le pasara algo. Quedaría rota y hecha pedazos si él iba a los juegos. No podría presentarme voluntaria, por el simple de que los hombres eran los últimos en ser cosechados, si una chica se presentaba voluntaria debía ser después de presentar al tributo femenino y no cuando se pasaba al siguiente tributo.

Estaba segura que no dudaría en presentarme voluntaria, de poder hacerlo para proteger a Peeta o a Prim.

-El tributo femenino de este año será… –Madge y yo presionamos nuestras manos tanto que nos dolían, pero ninguna se quejo, porque ambas necesitábamos ese apoyo. –Primrose Everdeen.

Tarde en reaccionar. Me costó creer lo que escuche.

¿Prim?

-Katniss. –Dijo mi amiga con voz ahogada y asustada.

-Prim. –Solté involuntariamente.

Mi hermana era cosechada. Ella no podía ir a los juegos. No podía. Sentí las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos y debí estar a punto de caerme porque Madge y otra chica comerciante me sostuvieron

-Katniss ¿estás bien? –Insistió Madge alarmada. –Amiga, por favor.

-¿Mi hermana? –La mire a los ojos, sus ojos azules casi idénticos a los de Peeta me miraron apenados.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Kat. –Metió detrás de sus orejas unos mechones sueltos de su cabello rubio, algo que solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa.

Reprimí un sollozo. Por un instante había deseado que mi amiga me dijera que fue un error, que Effie leyó mal, que todo había sido mi imaginación y que Prim estaba a salvo. Pero no, fue real. Prim iría a los Juegos. Madge me abrazó y yo deje que lo hiciera porque aún estaba en shock y necesitaba ese abrazo.

Escuchamos a la multitud murmurar con tristeza, la mayor parte de las personas sabía quién era Prim en la Veta y la cuidad, pero sobre todo en la Veta, porque ella era la que muchas veces curaba y atendía junto a mi madre a las personas que estaban enfermas y heridas. Por supuesto, sabian que mi hermana era solo una niña.

A todos les parecía muy injusto que una niña o un niño de doce años fuera cosechado.

Me libere de los brazos de mi amiga y justo la vi a ella, pálida y asustada, caminando por el pasillo que la llevaba al escenario. La blusa le volvió a salir de la falda, como una colita de pato. Eso me hizo salir del shock emocional y mental en el que estaba sumida. Sin dudarlo un segundo, hice lo único que se me ocurrió para protegerla.

-¡Prim! –Grité con la voz estrangulada y llena de dolor contenido.

Corrí hacia donde estaba ella, apartando a mi amiga y la chica de pelo castaño que impidieron que me derrumbara en el suelo minutos antes. Creo que era compañera mía también, pero no recordaba su nombre. Las chicas crearon una especie de pasillo para que me resultara más fácil llegar a mi hermana.

-¡Katniss! ¡No! –Gritó Madge, pero la ignore. También le siguieron algunas voces que preferí ignorar mientras avanzaba corriendo hasta llegar al escenario justo cuando mi hermana estaba por subir los escalones. Tomé a Prim de los hombros y la aparté. La coloque justo atrás mío porque la quería apartar de la gente que deseaba arrebatarla de mi lado. No lo iba a permitir.

-¡Me presento voluntaria! –Grité con voz lo suficientemente alta, aunque tal vez haya sonado como un susurro, no sabía con seguridad. Sentí mi corazón salirse de mi pecho. Mi voz sonó ahogada. Estaba actuando por puro instinto. Suspire, cerré los ojos unos segundos y los volví a abrir una vez que me calme. – ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!

En la plaza y el escenario se produjo conmoción y tensión. Lo podía sentir, escuchar y ver. La sorpresa resulto evidente. El distrito Doce no enviaba voluntarios desde hace décadas.

-¡Espléndido! Pero creo que queda el pequeño detalle de presentar a la ganadora de la cosecha y después pedir voluntarios, y, si aparece uno, entonces... –Effie pareció insegura al hablar, tal vez por la sorpresa. No se veía acción en las cosechas desde hace años.

-¿Qué más da? –Interrumpió el alcalde, quien me miro con expresión de dolor. Él me conocía, sabia cada cosa de mi vida debido a Madge era mejor amiga desde que empezamos a ir a la escuela. Su expresión resulto tan similar a la que me dedico a mí y a mi familia, cuando murió mi padre mientras nos entregaba una medalla de valor por mi padre, quien murió en una explosión de la mina. -¿Qué importa el protocolo, Señorita Trinket? Deje que la chica venga aquí. –Finalizó de manera destemplada.

-¡Katniss! ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? ¿Te has vuelto loca? –Gritó mi hermana desesperada, al borde del llanto. Me gire para verla y ella de inmediato me rodeo con sus bracitos de la cintura, sin intención inmediata de soltarme. – ¡Katniss! Por favor, no lo hagas. ¡No puedes irte! No puedes dejarnos. Te necesitamos.

Me había equivocado respecto a Prim, era ella la que quería protegerme. Ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por mí ahora.

-Prim, déjame. Suéltame, por favor. Debo hacerlo. –Le espete con dureza, porque quería que lo entendiera, quería que lo aceptara. La amaba tanto, que no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados, viendo como era asesinada.

-No debes. ¡No le hagas esto a Peeta! ¡No me hagas esto a mí, ni a mamá! –Se aferró a mi cintura con tanta fuerza que me dejo sin poder respirar momentáneamente. –Iré yo, Katniss. Es lo que corresponde.

Sentí ganas de llorar ante la mención de Peeta. Estaba claro que hacia todo por mi hermana, para protegerla. Y mi madre daba igual, sufriría de todas formas. Ya no podía protegerla del dolor de perder nuevamente a una de las hijas que tanto amaba. Sufriría sin importar que fuera yo o Prim. Pero Peeta… Peeta me amaba a mí y estaba segura que quedaría con el corazón hecho trizas si yo moría. No… No debía pensar en él ahora, no quería echarme atrás en mi decisión. Que Prim fuera a la arena, no era una opción. Tampoco quería quebrarme frente a todo Panem, no quería darle el gusto a nadie de verme llorar. Cuando emitieran las repeticiones de las cosechas de todos los distritos, todos percibirían mis lágrimas y me marcarían como débil. Un blanco fácil de derribar.

-Prim, acéptalo. Déjame ir. –Dije con voz imperturbable y hasta un tanto dura.

-¡No! –Prim no estaba dispuesta a escucharme o soltarme y yo no quería ser brusca con ella. Nos quedamos mirándonos un rato, Prim gimoteando y llorando, pidiéndome una y otra vez que no me fuera; y yo solamente observándola como si no sintiera nada más que preocupación por ella.

De pronto alguien tiro de ella y yo me puse a la defensiva pensando, que era un agente de paz. Pero, no. Era Gale. Gale tomando a mi pequeña hermana del suelo y alzándola mientras intentaba evadir las patadas y el forcejeo de ella para que la soltara. Sin éxito. Gale era más fuerte y grande que ella.

-Gracias. –Le dije un poco avergonzada por toda la situación con Prim y porque en el fondo me destruía verla llorando.

-Arriba, Catnip. –Respondió con firmeza, intentando que su voz sonara despreocupada, como para darme apoyo y confianza. Confianza que necesitaba para creer que lo que hice es lo correcto. Gale se alejó con Prim gritando entre sus brazos y llevo a Prim con mi madre.

Respire profundamente y subí al escenario.

-¡Bueno, bravo! ¡Éste es el espíritu de los Juegos! –Exclamó Effie encantada de ver algo acción en el Distrito Doce. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen. –Respondí tratando de sonar entera y fuerte.

-Apuesto los calcetines a que ella era tú hermana. No deseabas que te robara la gloria. ¡Vamos a darle un gran aplauso de reconocimiento a nuestro último tributo femenino, Katniss Everdeen!

 **¿La gloria? ¿Qué hay de glorioso en ser tributo? Absolutamente nada.**

Pensé con cierto odio hacia la mujer.

La multitud congregada en la plaza piensa lo mismo, porque absolutamente nadie aplaudió. Tal vez porque conocían a mi padre, mi madre, a mi hermana –a la que resulta imposible no quererla –, o a mí. Me quede quieta y en silencio al igual que la multitud, que mostró su desacuerdo con las palabras de Effie y las reglas del Capitolio de la manera más valiente: el silencio absoluto.

Lentamente, inicia algo inesperado para mí. Pude notar que algo cambio a partir del momento que me presente voluntaria en lugar de Prim. Para todos me convertí en alguien amado y valiente. En el sector masculino de candidatos a tributos, algunos empezaron a llevarse los tres dedos centrales a los labios, para luego elevar su mano y señalarme con los dedos. Luego, de unos segundos, la mayor parte de la multitud congregada en la plaza y los alrededores imitan el gesto. Era un gesto antiguo de dar la gracias, de despedida y admiración a un ser querido, que no era usado con frecuencia en nuestro distrito, salvo algunas veces, en los funerales.

Mire alrededor y busque a Peeta con la mirada. Lo que vi me dolió. Él seguía en el mismo lugar que antes, con la mano extendida hacia mí al igual que los demás. No estaba demasiado lejos del escenario y el estar a mayor altura ayudaba a que lo ubicara con más rapidez. Su mirada de tristeza, dolor, miedo y preocupación lo decía todo. Sentí ganas de llorar, porque sabía que con lo hice, perdí a Peeta para siempre. Nunca más tendríamos un futuro, nunca me casaría con él. La caja con el anillo y el sobre con las cartas que él me había dado unas horas antes, pesaban en mi bolsillo al recordar todo.

" _ **¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"**_

" _ **Sí, quiero."**_

Imágenes fugaces de nosotros juntos durante cada momento de nuestras vidas, desfilaron por mi mente una tras otra. También imagine el futuro idealista, pero que jamás podría tener con él. Donde él y yo estábamos casados y despertábamos cada día juntos, bajo un mismo techo. Decidí que no podía seguir pensando en ello, de lo contrario empezaría a derrumbarme y no quería que me vieran débil. Pero no pude evitar sentir ese vacío y dolor en mi pecho, mi cuerpo temblando débil e imperceptiblemente. Aparte la mirada de él, tal como lo hacía en los primeros dos años de escuela.

" _ **Estoy segura sobre nuestro futuro, y sé que será juntos."**_

Se lo dije, se lo prometí. Pero rompería mi promesa. Por Prim. Por salvar a mí hermana. Esperaba que Peeta lo entendiera y pudiera seguir adelante sin mí.

 _ **Lo siento, Peeta.**_

Quise trasmitirle mis pensamientos en solo una mirada, me esmere en hacerlo hasta que no lo soporte más.

 _ **No puedo seguir mirándolo.**_ Pensé. _**Tome mi decisión. Ya esta echo. No hay vuelta atrás.**_

Mire al frente, evadiendo la mirada de Peeta, Effie, Madge, Gale, mi hermana, mi madre, del público y del alcalde Undersee. De todo el mundo. Mire a algún punto del cielo sin mirar nada en particular, hice de cuenta que nada, ni nadie me afectaba.

-¡Maravilloso, que emocionante es este día! ¡Pero aun queda más emoción! Es hora de escoger a nuestro tributo masculino.

Tributo masculino.

Me quede sin aire al escuchar esas palabras, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de desear que la papeleta con nombre de Peeta no fuera el escogido.

-El tributo masculino de este año es… Rory Hawthorne.

Tardé en reaccionar.

Rory… Doce años. Como Prim.

Rory, el hermano de Gale, también iría a los juegos.

¿Cómo podía ser que en un solo año salieran escogidos dos niños de doce años? La cosecha de este año era demasiado injusta.

Trague saliva nerviosa, pero mantuve mi expresión imperturbable. Apenas tuve tiempo de pensar, en que no podía dejar desprotegido a Rory, cuando estuviéramos en la arena, que tenía que hacer lo que estuviera a mi alcance para salvarlo, como haría con Prim si fuéramos juntas.

Desvié la vista hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los niños de doce años, desde la distancia no alcance a ver mucho, pero los Agentes de Paz empezaron a acercarse a alguien. Pero antes incluso de que los Agentes tomaran a Rory y lo llevaran al escenario, vi una cabellera rubia abriéndose camino entre todos los jóvenes, para detenerse frente a los Agentes de Paz.

Era Peeta.

Las siguientes palabras que escuche fueron las que rompieron de forma definitiva mi corazón.

-Es innecesario. No toquen al chico. –Les advirtió a ellos con voz firme y segura, aunque bastante agitada debido a la corrida y la falta de aire. – ¡Yo… yo me presento voluntario como tributo! –La voz de Peeta se sonó más fuerte y decidida que antes, como para que todos en la plaza lo escucharan.

Me lleve las manos a la boca por la sorpresa y los nervios.

 _ **¡Oh, no! Tú no. No lo hagas. No me hagas esto, Peeta.**_

Pensé con desesperación, mientras lo observe parado mirando con atención a los agentes de paz.

Pero lo hizo y no existía manera de volver atrás.

Los dos iríamos a los juegos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **TRADUCCION DE**

" **BREATHE"**

 **de Taylor Swift**

" **RESPIRAR"**

 **Veo tu cara en mi mente mientras conduzco lejos**

 **Porque ninguno de nosotros pensó que esto terminaría de esa manera**

 **Las personas son personas y a veces cambiamos nuestra mente**

 **Pero me está matando el verte ir después de tanto tiempo.**

 **Mmm...mmm...mmm...mmm...mmm...mmm...**

 **Mmm...mmm...mmm...mmm...mmm...mmm**

 **La música comienza a tocar como en el final de una película triste**

 **Es el tipo de final que tú no quieres realmente ver**

 **Porque es una tragedia y eso te hará sentirte mal**

 **Ahora no se que seré sin ti a mi lado.**

 ***Coro***

 **Y sabemos que nunca es sencillo, nunca es fácil,**

 **Nunca un rompimiento limpio, nadie aquí para salvarme,**

 **Tú eres lo único que conozco como la palma de mi mano,**

 **Y no puedo respirar sin ti, pero tengo que hacerlo,**

 **Respirar sin ti, pero tengo que hacerlo.**

 **Nunca quise esto, nunca quise verte lastimado,**

 **Cada bache en el camino lo intente esquivar,**

 **Las personas son personas, y a veces eso no funciona,**

 **Y nada de lo que digamos va a salvarnos de caer.**

 ***Repetir coro***

 **Y sabemos que nunca es sencillo, nunca es fácil,**

 **Nunca un rompimiento limpio, nadie aquí para salvarme,**

 **Tú eres lo único que conozco como la palma de mi mano,**

 **Y no puedo respirar sin ti, pero tengo que hacerlo,**

 **Respirar sin ti, pero tengo que hacerlo.**

 **Nunca quise esto, nunca quise verte lastimado,**

 **Cada bache en el camino lo intente esquivar,**

 **Las personas son personas, y a veces eso no funciona,**

 **Y nada de lo que digamos va a salvarnos de caer.**

 **Son las 2 am, siento como si hubiera perdido un amigo,**

 **Espero que sepas que esto no es fácil, fácil para mí**

 **Son las 2 am, siento como si hubiera perdido un amigo**

 **Espero que sepas que no es fácil, no es fácil para mí.**

 ***Coro***

 **Y sabemos que nunca es sencillo, nunca es fácil,**

 **Nunca un rompimiento limpio, nadie aquí para salvarme,**

 **Tú eres lo único que conozco como la palma de mi mano,**

 **Y no puedo respirar sin ti, pero tengo que hacerlo,**

 **Respirar sin ti, pero tengo que hacerlo.**

 **Nunca quise esto, nunca quise verte lastimado,**

 **Cada bache en el camino lo intente esquivar,**

 **Las personas son personas, y a veces eso no funciona,**

 **Y nada de lo que digamos va a salvarnos de caer.**

 **Y sabemos que nunca es sencillo, nunca es fácil,**

 **Nunca un rompimiento limpio, nadie aquí para salvarme,**

 **Tú eres lo único que conozco, como la palma de mi mano,**

 **Y no puedo respirar sin ti, pero tengo que hacerlo.**

 **Respirar sin ti, pero tengo que hacerlo,**

 **Respirar sin ti, pero tengo que hacerlo.**

 **Nota de Autor:**

 **Aquí les presento el Capítulo 8, pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero ya me estaba demorando demasiado en actualizar. Asique decide escribir lo que viene en el Capítulo 9.**

 _ **CelinaJSRRPMEC:**_ _ **Gracias por tomarte tiempo para leer la historia**_ **:)**

 _ **THGKM:**_ **Tienes razón es difícil leer algo cuando ya sabes lo que va a pasar. Te entiendo. Con respecto al otro ff, ya lo empecé a subir. Solo está el prologo por ahora. Puedes buscarlo en mi perfil con el nombre de "TE AMARE SIEMPRE POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD"; o copiar y pegar este enlace:**

 **s/11442584/1/TE-AMARE-SIEMPRE-POR-TODA-LA-ETERNIDAD**

 **Yo también soy muy sensible, no te imaginas lo difícil que me resulta escribirlo. Te juro que lloro un poco. :´(**

 **Espero que te guste, de todas formas KM :)**

 **El Lector Cinefilo:** **Es cierto. Ahora empieza lo emocionante. *.***

 **Tengo una sorpresita para cuando Peeta y Katniss estén en el Capitolio. Se va un poco de de lo que pasa en el libro original, de todas formas, pero me muero de ganas de escribirlo.**

 **Otra cosa, para las que comentan siempre mis ff, me gustaría saber sus nombres, ya que no tienen sus nombres como usuario. Asi me dirijo a ustedes de forma más personalizada.**

 **El mío es Luciana Noelia Talavera Dúran, pero todos me llaman Luci, Luciana, Luchi, Lu, Luli y variantes por el estilo; por lo que casi nadie conoce mi segundo nombre. xD**

 **Buenas noches.**

 **Que tengan una buena semana.**

 **Lucy N. Mellark Eaton.**


	10. CAPITULO 9: COMPAÑEROS DE DISTRITO

**¡Hola! Vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Disculpen que sea más corto, pero en el siguiente seguro me extenderé mas porque será contado por Peeta. Les dije que el Capitulo 8, que pensaba hacerlo más largo, es decir, hasta el final de este noveno. Pero que al final lo dividí para no atrasarme con la actualización. Me tengo que poner al día con las demás historias que escribo. Sé que estoy retrasada con los demás (échenle la culpa a los geniales fanfics de Harry Potter que he estado y estoy leyendo xD ), pero prometo ponerme a escribir. Este por ejemplo, lo escribí hoy de un tirón hoy en la tarde.**

 **Gracias a** **Monse-0.3** **y** **rosmellark** **por sus reviews.**

 **Si** **Monse-0.3** **yo también espero el final feliz de los tres. Y Madge también es una de mis favoritas, es una lástima que en los libros tenga tan poca participación y en las películas ni exista. En fin, aquí quería cambiar eso.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **Lucy N. Mellark Eaton**

 **CAPITULO 9: COMPAÑEROS DE DISTRITO**

 **POV KATNISS**

" _ **Los lazos que nos unen son en ocasiones imposibles de explicar. Nos conectan, hasta cuando parece que los lazos deberían romperse. Algunos vínculos desafían la distancia, y el tiempo, y la lógica… Porque algunos lazos simplemente están predestinados."**_

 _ **GREY´S ANATOMY**_

 _ ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Peeta caminó escoltado por los dos Agentes de Paz hasta las escaleras y subió solo con paso decidido al escenario. Gracias a la atención de las cámaras en la escena de Peeta presentándose voluntario, mi evidente terror y miedo paso desapercibido y tuve tiempo de recuperarme al menos exteriormente. Effie parada a mi lado, me vio de reojo algo preocupada y me sujetó del hombro disimuladamente, de repente sentí vértigo y mareo, aunque tal vez fuera una sensación más mental que física.

-¿Te encuentras bien, querida?

¿Era una broma? Mi hermana fue cosechada, me presente voluntaria y por si fuera poco ahora mi novio, ahora prometido iba a ir a los Juegos conmigo y por propia voluntad. ¿Es que Peeta se volvió loco? ¿Qué pretendía con esto? En realidad la respuesta era obvia… protegerme tal como siempre lo hizo.

Solo la mire un segundo asintiendo débilmente, porque toda mi atención estuvo fija en Peeta, quien camino con paso decidido hacia el escenario y se detuvo al lado de Effie como yo. Estaba shockeado al igual que yo, pero en su mirada percibí la seguridad y determinación que lo caracterizaba cuando se decidía por algo. En la plaza reino un absoluto silencio, rara vez se presentaban voluntarios, pero nunca en toda historia del Doce, hubieron dos voluntarios en una sola cosecha.

Note el cuerpo de Peeta tenso, pero luego de unos segundos las expresiones de su rostro se relajaron casi por completo, aunque no sonreía. Miró de reojo hacia mí, sin expresar casi nada. No pude leer sus emociones o pensamientos.

-WOW. Este día es cada vez más emocionante. Este es el gran espíritu de los juegos. Dos voluntarios. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Peeta Mellark. –Dijo con aire decidido.

Effie tocó el hombro de Peeta levemente tal como hizo conmigo cuando pregunto mi nombre o me pregunto cómo me encontraba con algo de preocupación. Pero me molesto que se lo hiciera a él, no quería que lo tocara, no quería que se arrimara a él, no quería que le hiciera nada. Mi único deseo era alejarlo de ahí, llevarlo al bosque y ponerlo a salvo de todas esas personas. Tal vez pudiéramos vivir en el bosque, en la casa del lago y sobrevivir por nuestra cuenta. Escapar del Distrito Doce y ser libres. Nada, ni nadie nos separaría. Sería difícil, pero imposible. Era una opción mejor que morir. Pero era demasiado tarde para nosotros dos. Corrí el riesgo de derrumbarme ahí mismo frente a todas las cámaras, mis ojos empezaron a escocer por las lagrimas no derramadas y desvié la mirada de él.

Fue una suerte que Haymitch viniera a nuestro rescate, no hubiera soportado una palabra más de Effie felicitando a los dos voluntarios por representar al distrito.

Effie se apartó con cautela al escuchar los gritos inteligibles del que sería nuestro mentor.

-Esa valentía. –Dijo al acercarse. Señalo al público de la plaza. –Todos ustedes, mírenlos bien. –Bramó. Él aparto a Effie del espacio que ocupaba y se coloco entre medio de nosotros dos. Nos rodeo con sus brazos, su aliento era repugnante, olía a alcohol y mugre, como tantos hombres que yo solía encontrarme en el Quemador. Se me revolvió el estomago y me tense en cuanto aumento la presión en nuestros hombros. Era muy fuerte, aun estando borracho y hecho pedazos. -¡Me gustan! –Le dirigí una mirada a Peeta, quien estaba tan desconcertado como yo, mirando alternativamente entre yo y nuestro borracho mentor. Lo mire como preguntándole que hacer. La situación me incomodo, el sonrió imperceptiblemente y negó con la cabeza, seguro adivinando que yo lo que quería era apartarme del nuestro mentor, tal vez golpearlo o simplemente intentar apartarme como Effie. –Me tomó unos segundos más reconocer el licor barato que vendían en el Quemador, el que solía usar mi madre para darles a los pacientes que estaban en peor estado, para que no sintieran nada. Era un licor tan fuerte que uno o dos vasos ya empezaban a hacer efecto. –Mucho... coraje. –Gritó triunfalmente. –¡Más que vosotros! –Nos dejo libres y se alejo a la parte delantera del escenario. Suspire aliviada e inconscientemente Peeta y yo nos acercamos hasta quedar uno al lado del otro. Por un segundo, ambos nos miramos sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la escena de nuestro mentor. Luego Peeta rozo levemente mi mano, el contacto fue tan corto, que casi podría suponer que lo había imaginado. -¡Más que vosotros! –Ese grito colérico nos hizo volver a la realidad. Nos apartamos y volvimos la mirada al frente. Haymitch señalo directamente con sus manos a las cámaras esparcidas por toda la plaza.

Nunca supe si se dirigía a la audiencia o enfrento al Capitolio.

-Ellos tienen más coraje que ustedes. –Volvió a señalar a las cámaras. Trague saliva nerviosa.

Sentí a Effie reprimir un grito varios metros más atrás. Y considere la segunda opción era más viable.

Haymitch siguió caminando hacia delante gritando incoherencias hasta que el escenario acabo y cayó al suelo un metro abajo y perdió la consciencia.

Unos Agentes de Paz tomaron el cuerpo inerte e inconsciente de Haymitch y lo colocaron en una camilla y se lo llevaron.

Nadie supo cómo reaccionar, excepto Effie que se las ingenio para poner el espectáculo en marcha de nuevo.

Llamó al Alcalde para que leyera el final del Tratado de la Traición. Y él nos pidió que nos diéramos la mano. Era estúpido teniendo en cuenta que nos conocíamos desde hace tiempo y que teníamos una relación, pero me alegró poder tomar su mano por primera vez desde que empezó la pesadilla. El presiono mi mano con ternura y luego con más fuerza para darme ánimos y fijo libremente su mirada en mí por primera vez. Su mirada azul como el cielo, me decía que todo estaría bien y que estábamos en esto juntos, que no nos alejaríamos del otro y nos cuidaríamos mutuamente. Sobre todo que no me rindiera.

Pero yo lo mire apenada, esto no saldría bien. De ningún modo. Estábamos condenados a morir. Pero lo haríamos juntos. Como todo. Como siempre.

Empezó el himno de Panem y nosotros nos separamos a regañadientes mirando hacia el frente con las manos hacia los costados y erguidos.

La suerte no estaba a nuestro favor.

Pero debíamos enfrentar nuestro destino.


	11. CAPITULO 10: EL COMIENZO DE UN CAMBIO

_**A/N: ¡Hola! Mil disculpas por la demora en publicar el capitulo. Es que he estado ocupada, escribiendo otros o estudiando. Pero aquí está el capitulo 10 :) Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Monse-0.3**_ _ **: Si tienes, razón. Va causar tal revolución, que no hay quien la pare xD En esta historia decidí darles el mismo protagonismo en la rebelión tanto a Peeta, como a Katniss. Esa fue mi principal razón, para escribir la larga relación entre ellos. De ese modo, Peeta tendría más armas para defenderse y defender a Katniss. Quise igualar sus habilidades y posibilidad tanto como fuera posible, también quise cambiar el tema del voluntariado, pensando en causar un doble revuelo en Panem, al presentarse ambos voluntarios. Espero que te siga gustado y gracias :)**_

_**Celi Lectora**_ _ **: Muchas gracias. Trató de respetar los detalles básicos que me parecen importantes. Por ejemplo lo del enfrentamiento de Haymitch contra el Capitolio, en plena borrachera, me pareció que no podía faltar. Inconsciente o no, era un acto de rebelión de cierta forma. Tampoco quería dejar de explicar los Días Oscuros y el Tratado de la Traición, a veces hasta yo sino releo me olvidó ciertos detalles esenciales de cualquier historia. Me alegra que estés de acuerdo con que lo haga :) Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, me demore más de lo planeado en publicarlo. Lo acabo de terminar hace un rato.**_

 _ **Buenas Noches, que pasen un lindo domingo.**_

 _ **Los quiero.**_

 _ **Lucy**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10: EL COMIENZO DE UN CAMBIO**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

" _ **I could lift you up**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I could show you what you want to see**_ _ **  
**_ _ **and take you where you want to be.**_

 _ **You could be my luck**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Even if the sky is falling down**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I know that we'll be safe and sound**_ _ **  
**_ _ **safe and sound.**_

 _ **I could fill your cup**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You know my river won't evaporate**_ _ **  
**_ _ **This world we still appreciate.**_

 _ **You could be my luck**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Even in a hurricane of frowns**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I know that we'll be safe and sound.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **safe and sound**_ _ **  
**_ _ **safe and sound**_ _ **  
**_ _ **safe and sound**_

 _ **I could show you love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **In a tidal wave of mystery**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You'll still be standing next to me.**_

 _ **You could be my luck**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Even if we're six feet underground**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I know that we'll be safe and sound**_ _ **  
**_ _ **you safe and sound.**_

 _ **I could lift you up**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I could show you what you want to see**_ _ **  
**_ _ **and take you where you want to be.**_

 _ **You could be my luck**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Even if the sky is falling down**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I know that we'll be safe and sound.**_

 _ **I could lift you up**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I could show you what you want to see**_ _ **  
**_ _ **and take you where you want to be.**_

 _ **You could be my luck**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Even if the sky is falling down**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I know that we'll be safe and sound.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **safe and sound**_ _ **  
**_ _ **safe and sound**_ _ **  
**_ _ **safe and sound**_ _ **  
**_ _ **safe and sound**_ _ **  
**_ _ **safe and sound**_ _ **  
**_ _ **safe and sound**_ _ **  
**_ _ **safe and sound**_ _ **  
**_ _ **safe and sound."**_

" _ **SAFE AND SOUND"**_

 **CAPITAL CITIES**

* * *

Solo una papeleta con su nombre. Una entre miles. Tuvo todo a su favor para no ser escogida. La niña dulce de doce años que Neyde, Katniss, mis hermanos, mi padre y yo cuidábamos no podía ir a los juegos. No debía ir a los Juegos.

¿Qué haría Katniss? ¿Qué haría Neyde? Ya habían perdido a su padre y esposo respectivamente. No soportarían otra perdida en su pequeña familia. Ya había visto en primera persona lo que sufrieron en el pasado, pero, con la perdida de Prim, quedarían destrozadas irremediablemente y todo por culpa del Capitolio. La herida en el corazón de Katniss había demorado demasiado tiempo en curarse tras la muerte del padre, y con seguridad sabia que siempre dolería. No quería ni imaginarme lo que supondría para ella perder a Prim.

Contuve mi rabia y tristeza ante tanta injusticia.

Por un momento me plantee la posibilidad de que tal vez yo podía protegerla en los Juegos, pero casi descarte la idea cuando el rostro de Katniss vino a mi mente. No le haría ningún bien a Katniss, yendo a los juegos ¿Qué sucedería si a pesar de mis esfuerzos de mantener con vida a Prim, ella moría y yo también? Nos perdería a ambos y sería mucho peor de lo la situación ya era. Por Dios, hoy le propuse matrimonio y ella acepto feliz con la idea de que dentro de unos años nos casaríamos para pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos. Eso significaba que yo de verdad le importaba y que no le haría ningún bien sacrificándome en esa arena. Aunque si era asi ¿Quién protegería a Prim? Ella jamás cazó, no sabía usar un arco, porque le aterraba la sola idea de matar, aunque fuera a una simple ardilla. ¿Cómo iba a matar a una persona? Prim no sobreviviría al baño de sangre tal vez a la primera hora de los Juegos, ella no era fría y calculadora como la mayor parte de los tributos que vi por años en la pantalla y era tan pequeña, que sería un blanco fácil para cualquier tributo. Aunque tal vez, podría salvarla.

Toda la plaza quedo en silencio como pasaba cada vez que era elegido un niño de de doce años, pero luego de unos minutos se empezó a armar un escándalo y empezaron a murmurar y gritar mirando en dirección a las mujeres. No podía a ver a Prim desde donde estaba, cientos de cabezas taparon mi visión. Al principio pensé que hablaban por la injusticia que suponía todo esto, no creo que fuera eso, generalmente era más silencioso. Miré en dirección a donde estaba minutos antes Katniss y no la vi. Madge se movió nerviosamente en dirección al pasillo recientemente formado frente a ella. En ese momento cuando fije la vista en una chica con el pelo oscuro sujeto en una trenza y un vestido celeste, mi mundo se empezó a desmoronar de forma definitiva. No pude ver cuando ella llego a su hermana, pero los susurros y gritos de algunas personas me hicieron comprender que la situación era cada vez peor. Debí imaginarlo, debí imaginar que pasaría en cuanto escuche a Effie llamando a Prim. Katniss siempre estuvo dispuesta a sacrificarse por ella, desde que era pequeña. Pero ese conocimiento no hizo más fácil la situación para mí cuando escuche el grito ensordecedor de ella que se escucho en toda la plaza.

-¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!

Apenas fui consciente de lo que sucedió después de eso.

Katniss, mi Katniss iría a los Juegos.

Me sentí enfermo y descompuesto. No podía estar pasando. No podía perderla, no a ella. La chica que amaba, mi amiga, mi novia, mi reciente prometida, la que planee que fuera mi esposa en un futuro. Ella era mi vida. No podía perder mi vida.

Lagrimas se derramaron de mis ojos contra mi voluntad casi sin ser consciente de eso. Sentía como si me hubieran arrancado una parte esencial de mí mismo, un parte sin la cual no podía vivir.

Pude ver a Katniss con un pie en el primer escalón que la llevaría al escenario. Y a Gale arrastrando a Prim que gritaba, gimoteaba audiblemente y le daba patadas a él, para que la dejara nuevamente en el suelo, sin éxito.

El rostro de Katniss estaba pálido, pero cuando cerró los ojos su expresión se recompuso y subió por las escaleras hasta donde la esperaba Effie. Fui consciente de que me perdí parte de lo que la acompañante y el alcalde dijeron, habían discutido sobre el protocolo que había que seguir, pero solo capte palabras sueltas, porque yo me encontraba literalmente destrozado.

Todos en la plaza se conmocionaron ante la escena que se presenciaron. Nuestro distrito no tenía voluntarios desde hace décadas.

-¡Bueno, bravo! ¡Éste es el espíritu de los Juegos! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –La emoción en la voz de Effie me enfermo aún más, si era posible.

-Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen. –Contestó segura y sin vacilar

-Apuesto los calcetines a que ella era tú hermana. No deseabas que te robara la gloria. ¡Vamos a darle un gran aplauso de reconocimiento a nuestro último tributo femenino, Katniss Everdeen!

¿Gloria? Morir en los juegos no tenía nada de glorioso, ni siquiera ser vencedor era glorioso.

Quería sacar a Katniss de ahí. Pero ¿Cómo? Ya era demasiado tarde. Iría a los juegos de todas formas. En ese momento, desee ser mujer para ocupar su lugar. Pero no podía hacerlo. Mi única oportunidad de intentar salvarla era ir con ella a los juegos.

Nadie aplaudió. La multitud, yo incluido, se limitó a estar en silencio para demostrar su descontento por todo el sistema en general.

Mientras yo miré con ojos llorosos a Katniss, inició algo inesperado a mí alrededor, no supe quien inicio la cadena, pero casi todos en la plaza empezó a llevar los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a sus labios, luego elevaron sus manos al cielo en dirección a Katniss. La última vez que yo hice el gesto fue cuando enterramos los restos del padre de Katniss y Prim en el bosque. Y ahora ese gesto de respeto y despedida estaba dirigido a Katniss, por la gran valentía y sacrificio que demostró al reemplazar a su hermana. Sin dudarlo, yo hice lo mismo.

Katniss buscó entre la multitud hasta toparse con mi mirada. La vi tan frágil en el momento que posó su mirada en la mía, pude notar en su expresión el momento exacto en el estuvo a punto de derrumbarse. Pero aún asi se mantuvo firme y aparentemente tranquila o indiferente, según el punto de vista. Entera. Al menos eso podría parecerles a los demás. Seguramente deseo que nadie la viera destruida, como en realidad se sentía. Pareció resignada ante lo que le tocaría vivir en los próximos días o semanas. Sus ojos me miraban con dolor, pena y culpa solo nos separaban escasos siete metro

Seguí con mis dedos señalando hacia Katniss, todos mantuvieron ese gesto de respeto, admiración y despedida a ella, por lo que pareció una eternidad. Solo que no sería una despedida para mí, no la pensaba dejar sola para enfrentarse posiblemente a una muerte segura. Nuestros sueños y nuestro futuro quedaron hechos pedazos en el momento que ella se presento voluntaria. Pero, sin importar el modo, me aseguraría que Katniss sobreviviera. Trataría de mantenerla con vida a costa de mi vida, y si ella moría, moriría con ella. Pero estaríamos juntos. Correr ese riesgo valía la pena. Por ella, seria fuerte y valiente. Por ella, rompería mi alma y dejaría mis valores de lado, al ser parte de un maldito Juego que siempre odie.

Matar.

Siempre odie esa palabra, pero si matando conseguía mantener a mi Katniss viva, lo haría. Porque no existía nada en el mundo que me importara más que ella.

Katniss apartó la mirada de mi rostro demasiado rápido, como si no tolerara verme un segundo más.

Miró al frente, evadiendo a todos. Luego elevó su mirada al cielo como si no hubiera nada más interesante que las nubes moviéndose lentamente en el cielo azul.

-¡Maravilloso, que emocionante es este día! ¡Pero aún queda más emoción! Es hora de escoger a nuestro tributo masculino.

El cuerpo de Katniss se tensó al escuchar eso.

-El tributo masculino de este año es… Rory Hawthorne.

Mi boca se abrió de la sorpresa, Rory, el hermano menor de Gale.

Era injusto ¿Cómo podían salir escogidos dos niños de doce años en una sola cosecha?

Ni Prim, ni Rory merecían ir a los Juegos.

 _Pero aun asi…_ Pensé. _Con o sin Rory, lo hubiera hecho de todas formas._

Busque a Gale con la mirada unos segundos quien había vuelto a su fila en su ubicación anterior, lo vi sorprendido y en estado de shock mirando al escenario. Asentí imperceptiblemente y antes de que se le ocurriera a él tal vez presentarse voluntario como Katniss lo había hecho por su hermana, me puse en movimiento. Corrí mientras todos los chicos sorprendidos, se movían de sus lugares para darme espacio.

Llegue al pasillo lateral al escenario en escasos cuatro minutos y me detuve frente a los Agentes de Paz que se acercaban a donde estaba Rory.

-Es innecesario. No toquen al chico. –Les dije con voz firme y agitada por la falta de aire y la corrida– ¡Yo… yo me presento voluntario como tributo! –Grité a todos los presentes sin vacilar y con más seguridad que antes.

Interiormente, me repetí que era lo correcto, que no podía abandonar a Katniss. Le prometí cuidarla y estar con ella, siempre. Le prometí que nunca dejaría que nada malo le ocurriese. Le prometí que nunca la dejaría ir de mi lado, que la seguiría al mismísimo infierno de ser necesario. Los Juego del Hambre no se alejaban mucho del infierno precisamente.

Por otra parte, estaba librando a un niño indefenso e inocente, con toda una vida por delante de ir a los Juegos.

Si el voluntariado de Katniss se convirtió en un revuelo de gritos y murmullos en la plaza, el mío terminó por hacer estallar una bomba entre todas personas congregadas.

Jamás hubo dos voluntarios en una misma cosecha en nuestro distrito, y tal vez ni siquiera en los otros distritos los hubo. Excepto en el 1, 2 y 4 que en su mayoría veían el ser vencedor como ganarse la gloria y una posibilidad de cambiar de vida.

Dos voluntarios en un distrito como el nuestro era algo inédito. Seguramente esto sorprendería a todo Panem cuando pasaran las repeticiones.

Los Agentes de Paz me rodearon y me escoltaron hasta la escalera sin emitir palabra. Subí los escalones con paso decidido y llegue al escenario. No me atreví a mirar a Katniss por miedo a su reacción.

Me detuve al lado de Effie. Me costó creer lo que sucedió. Desee que todo fuera una pesadilla para luego despertar y descubrir que todo estaba bien. Que Katniss y yo estábamos a salvo. Pero sabía que era real. Tan real que dolía, solo de pensarlo.

Pero no por eso, me iba a arrepentir de mi decisión. Por el contrario. Estaba más que seguro de lo que hice.

Miré de reojo a Katniss, pero no me atreví a mostrar emoción alguna en mi rostro. Ella no dejo de mirarme, sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas no derramadas. Me sentí mal, no soportaba verla sufrir. Si hubiera podido la hubiese abrazado para reconfortarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, aunque fuera la mentira más grande del mundo.

-¡Este día es cada vez más emocionante! Este es el gran espíritu de los juegos. ¡Dos voluntarios! –Chilló emocionada. – ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Peeta Mellark. –Contesté. Intenté sonar calmado e imperturbable, como Katniss.

Effie no tuvo tiempo de preguntar o decir nada más porque los gritos y los pesados pasos de Haymitch la interrumpieron.

-Esa valentía. Todos ustedes, mírenlos bien. –Gritó señalando a la plaza. Apartó a Effie casi de un empujón y se colocó entre nosotros. El olor a alcohol desde cerca era insoportable. –¡Me gustan!

Mire alternativamente de él a Katniss, y de Katniss a él nuevamente, sin entender que hacía, jamás lo vi intervenir en ninguna cosecha anteriormente. Nos tomó a ambos de por los hombros y Katniss me miró como si me preguntara que hacer, ella tenía toda la intención que tomar una medida drástica con la intención de apartarse de él, pero yo negué con la cabeza levemente indicándole que no hiciera una escena justo en ese momento.

–Mucho... coraje. ¡Más que vosotros! –Nuestro mentor gritó triunfalmente. Nos soltó y se caminó hacia adelante. Ante la fuerza de Haymitch al soltarnos nos desestabilizamos un poco y chocamos de costado, quedando uno al lado del otro. Casi sonreí ante esa oportunidad que nos dio el hombre borracho sin proponérselo. Ansiaba sentirla a mi lado. Katniss suspiró audiblemente. La mire por primera vez abiertamente, pero confundido por la escena del hombre. Aproveche la distracción para tomar la mano de Katniss disimuladamente unos segundos. Por un segundo se relajó, pero Haymitch seguía gritando y eso nos hizo volver a la realidad a ambos. Nos apartamos rápidamente y miramos hacia el frente. Vimos como él dejó de señalar al público, para señalar a las cámaras colocadas en lugares estratégicos de la plaza.

-¡Ellos tienen más coraje que ustedes!

¿De verdad estaba tan borracho que era capaz de meterse con el Capitolio? Eso me asusto por un momento. Era un acto muy arriesgado.

Pero eso no duro mucho más, porque en cierto momento Haymitch se cayó del escenario desmayado. Cuatro Agentes de Paz buscaron una camilla y se lo llevaron, seguramente al tren.

Toda la plaza quedó sumida en un silencio absoluto, hasta que Effie habló y llamó al Alcalde, quien leyó el final del Tratado de la Traición.

Luego él pidió que nos saludáramos formalmente, dándonos una excusa más para estar más cerca. Nos paramos frente a frente, fijamos la mirada en la del otro y poder ver sus hermosos ojos grises hizo que por un momento, todo se volviera más soportable. Ella tomó mi mano y yo presione su mano con ternura al principio y luego aumente la presión un poco más, con la esperanza de infundirle animo y que se diera cuenta que no estaba sola, que yo la protegería y cuidaría, que estaríamos juntos pasara lo que pasara, que éramos un equipo.

Katniss me miró apenada y supuse que yo debí tener una expresión similar a la suya al cabo de unos minutos.

Nos separamos, cuando empezó el himno de Panem. Y nos volvimos a posicionar en nuestros sitios anteriores, derechos y con nuestra frente en alto. Conté los segundos para que todo ese circo inicial acabara y poder subir al tren donde podría descargar y dejar salir todas mis emociones negativas de una buena vez.

Cuando terminó el himno, Effie dijo unas palabras finales de despedida a todos los presentes. Por protocolo se pidió una despedida y felicitación a los tributos que representarían al Distrito Doce. La situación que antes se presentó con Katniss, se repitió. Solo que en esa oportunidad, fue generalizada, todas las manos, de todas las personas se alzaron a nosotros dos. Tal vez el hecho de que él propio vencedor del Segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, se haya atrevido a decirle algunas cosas al Capitolio, los envalentono, porque, nadie se negó a imitar el gesto. Nos despidieron a Katniss y a mí. Hasta la gente que yo sabía que despreciaba a uno o al otro, lo hizo.

Una sensación extraña a la que no conseguí darle nombre me embargo por dentro. Sentí como si algo nuevo estuviera a punto de ocurrir, pero sin tener la certeza de que era exactamente, tampoco si nos favorecería o nos jugaría en contra. El tiempo lo diría.

* * *

 **Traduccion de**

 **"Safe and Sound"**

 **CAPITAL CITIES**

* * *

 _ **SANOS Y SALVOS**_

 ** _Podría animarte  
Podría enseñarte lo que quieras ver  
y llevarte a donde quieras estar._**

 **Podrías ser mi amuleto de la suerte**  
 **Aunque el cielo se esté cayendo**  
 **Sé que vamos a estar sanos y salvos**  
 **Sanos y salvos.**

 **Podría rebosar tu copa**  
 **Sabes que mi rio no se va a evaporar**  
 **Este mundo aún lo apreciamos.**

 **Podrías ser mi amuleto de la suerte**  
 **Aunque el cielo se esté cayendo**  
 **Sé que vamos a estar sanos y salvos.**  
 **Sanos y salvos.**  
 **Sanos y salvos.**  
 **Sanos y salvos.**

 **Podría demostrarte mi amor**  
 **En una ola de misterios**  
 **Y aún estarías a mi lado.**

 **Podrías ser mi amuleto de la suerte**  
 **Aunque el cielo se esté cayendo**  
 **Sé que vamos a estar sanos y salvos**  
 **Sanos y salvos.**

 **Podría animarte**  
 **Podría enseñarte lo que quieras ver**  
 **y llevarte a donde quieras estar.**

 **Podrías ser mi amuleto de la suerte**  
 **Aunque el cielo se esté cayendo**  
 **Sé que vamos a estar sanos y salvos.**

 **Podría animarte**  
 **Podría enseñarte lo que quieras ver**  
 **y llevarte a donde quieras estar.**

 **Podrías ser mi amuleto de la suerte**  
 **Aunque el cielo se esté cayendo**  
 **Sé que vamos a estar sanos y salvos.**  
 **Sanos y salvos.**  
 **Sanos y salvos.**  
 **Sanos y salvos.**  
 **Sanos y salvos.**  
 **Sanos y salvos.**  
 **Sanos y salvos.**  
 **Sanos y salvos.**  
 **Sanos y salvos.**


	12. CAPITULO 11: DESPEDIDAS (PARTE I)

**_CAPITULO 11: DESPEDIDAS (PARTE I)_**

 ** _POV PEETA_**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Detrás de alguien que arriesga hay alguien que ama."_**

 ** _Cuando no sepas dónde están esos valientes, fíjate en los que dicen sí diciendo no, pues detrás de alguien que renuncia hay una persona que elige, detrás de alguien que elige hay una persona que arriesga y detrás de alguien que arriesga hay una persona enamorada. Donde hay un valiente, hay un amante._**

 ** _Lo que diferencia a alguien valiente de un "cobarde" es que no se queda parado ante la bifurcación pensando en lo que pierde o en lo que renuncia, sino que ve en ti una victoria y ganancia suficiente como para no tener que mirar atrás. No se echa a un lado pensando que siempre puede venir algo mejor, porque acepta que el mundo es imperfecto, que tú lo eres… que los dos lo sois. Sabe que lo importante no es ni la realidad, ni lo que hay, sino lo que podéis llegar a crear, y para eso no hace falta ser perfectos, hace falta ponerse manos a la obra._**

 ** _Una persona valiente no está pensando en las chicas o en los chicos que deja escapar, está pensando en ti. Eres su apuesta y su elección, y cualquier otro lugar le parece segunda división._**

 ** _Nunca verás a un valiente haciendo una lista de pros y contras, porque para ellos el amor no es un mercado ni tú un producto más. Las decisiones racionales las deja para los yogures o las hipotecas, nunca para sus sueños. Nadie se hizo rico apostando en pequeñas cantidades._**

 ** _Sal con un valiente_**

 ** _Pablo Arribas_**

 ** _Fuente: sal-con-un-valiente/_**

* * *

Seguimos a nuestra escolta al interior del Edificio de Justicia. No queríamos hacerlo, porque sabíamos lo que vendría, las despedidas de nuestros seres queridos, pasada la sorpresa y adrenalina, el peso de esa certeza empezaba a aumentar en mi interior. Cuando me presente voluntario, no pensé en lo que le supondría a mi familia. Ellos debían saber ya, que mi intención era sacrificarme en esa arena por sacar de allí al amor de mi vida con vida. Me prohibí a mi mismo pensar en eso.

Solo me quedaban escasos minutos para despedirme para siempre de ellos, con la esperanza de que tal vez, en la próxima vida o en el mas allá nos reencontraríamos. Pero no ahora, yo sabía que una vez que subiera al tren, me iría para no volver nunca. Solo podía haber un vencedor y me aseguraría que fuera ella. Y si no daba igual, moriría con ella. Hasta esa posibilidad era mejor, que haber dejado ir a mi Katniss y vivir con el cargo de conciencia de no haber hecho nada por salvarla. Si había dos cosas de las que estuve siempre completamente seguro, eran: la primera era que no podía vivir en un mundo donde su voz, su sonrisa, su mirada, su cabello, su aroma, su risa, su cuerpo, toda ella, no invadieran cada espacio a mí alrededor llenándome con su presencia; y la segunda era que moriría por ella una y mil veces sin dudarlo ni por un segundo.

Los Agentes de Paz nos rodearon mientras caminábamos hacia dentro, y nos separaron llevándonos a salas diferentes. No pude evitar lanzarle una mirada desesperada a Katniss en cuanto vi alejarse de mí, escoltada por tres Agentes de Paz; ella también me miró pero apartó la mirada en cuando un Agente le toco el hombro indicándole que siguiera.

-Vamos, chico. -Insistió uno de los Agentes que estaba conmigo. Asentí y obedecí a regañadientes, metiéndome en el salón que me indicaron.

-Tiene una hora de visitas, Señor Mellark. –Dijo un hombre con voz ruda y fría, antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarme solo en esa sala impolutamente blanca con una mesa y central rodeada por cuatro sillones y dos sofás, color crema de terciopelo. Por unos segundos me quedo estático parado de espaldas a la puerta, sin saber qué hacer. Hasta que escucho varios pasos acercándose y me volteo hacia la puerta. El primero en entrar es Gale, con una mirada triste en su rostro y los labios unidos en una línea recta.

Me sorprendí cuando se acerco a mí y me abrazó.

-Se que lo hiciste por Katniss, pero te debo la vida de mi hermano. –Susurró. –La de mi familia. Gracias.

-Rory no tenía porque pasar por eso. –Contesté intentando contener mis emociones.

-Tampoco tú o Katniss. Y aquí están. –Gale se aparto de mí y me miro fijamente

-No debiste hacerlo. –Habló por fin. –Yo lo hubiera hecho Peeta. Por mi hermano, por Katniss. La hubiera protegido, la hubiera traído de nuevo a ti. ¿Eres consciente de que pase lo que pase al menos uno de los dos quedara destrozado?

-Lo sé. –Contesté en un hilo de voz. – ¿Pero qué hubieras hecho, si en vez de Katniss fuera Madge, aunque no hubiera estado ninguno tus hermanos de por medio?

-Exactamente, lo mismo que tú. –Suspiro, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos como si estuviera poniendo en orden sus pensamientos. –Sí, eso hubiera hecho. –Fijo sus ojos grises en los míos, era como los de Katniss, como los de la mayoría de las personas que vivían en la Veta, pero la mirada de Gale era más gélida y turbulenta que la de mi novia. -¿Acepto?

Asentí. Tomé asiento en un sofá y él se sentó en un sillón frente a mí.

-Genial, lástima que… -Se detuvo y me miro apenado. –Lo siento, Peeta.

-Creo que ya no importa. No importa lo que pudo ser y ya no será. Como mi "no" futuro con Katniss.

Gale no respondió a eso y lo agradecí, era tan deprimente la situación que era mejor el silencio.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento me sacan de aquí, y también iré a verla a ella. Escucha. Es importante que no se rindan. Son fuertes, son valientes, saben usar armas, cazar, hacer trampas. Saben normas de supervivencia y las precauciones que deben tomar. Aprovechen todo lo que saben para sobrevivir. Cuentan con una ventaja que pocos tienen.

-Tal vez no nos toque una arena con un bosque, Gale. Ni siquiera sabemos si tendremos las armas necesarias, o si nos mandaran a un desierto vacio.

-No lo creo, recuerda los juegos de siete años atrás, todo el Capitolio se quejo porque más de la mitad murió sin derramar sangre, por mordidas de serpiente, deshidratación e hipotermia. Desde entonces se aseguraron que siempre hubiera elementos básicos para la supervivencia de los tributos. Ustedes son buenos con el arco, tú además tienes bastante puntería con los cuchillos y sabes luchar. Podrán defenderse ante los demás. Si olvidan el hecho de que están tratando con personas, será como cazar.

Me sentía terriblemente mal al admitirlo, pero Gale tenía razón. En la arena no habría diferencia entre matar un animal o una persona. La técnica seria la misma

-Tienes razón, seguramente no habrá diferencia. Somos cazadores y yo estoy dispuesto a todo por mi novia, hasta a hacer lo más desagradable con tal de mantenerla con vida en ese maldito lugar. Sé que moriré… pero la protegeré hasta mi último suspiro. –Concluí acariciando el suave terciopelo del apoyabrazos del sofá, siendo consciente de la mirada de mi amigo fija en mí.

-No lo dudo. –Asintió. –Pero solo ten cuidado. No le harías ningún favor a Katniss poniéndote en riesgo. Creo que de hecho prácticamente perdería la razón, antes de poder ganar. ¿Tú de verdad crees que ella aceptara tu sacrificio voluntario en caso de que no se… lleguen a ser finalistas? Si piensas así, estás muy equivocado.

De nuevo, tenía razón. Asi como Katniss se sacrificó por Prim, también se sacrificaría por mí.

-Tengo la esperanza de que lo entienda y en caso de llegar al final me deje ir.

* * *

 **Esta esta la primera parte del Capitulo. Mañana tal vez publique la segunda :)**


	13. CAPITULO 11: DESPEDIDAS (PARTE II)

**A/N:** **el 13 de Septiembre subí la primera parte del capítulo. Sé que cuando empecéis a leer dirán algunos, "esto ya lo leí" (la despedida de Gale) Pero como es un solo capitulo lo anexe a la segunda parte. Asique si quieren simplemente se saltan todo eso y leen a partir de la línea posterior a esa parte. Espero que les agrade. En realidad es muy doloroso pensar en todo lo que dice este capítulo. Pero recuerdo, que Katniss decía que Peeta había salido con los ojos llorosos luego de las visitas y no lo quise cambiar, porque me parece lógico su dolor. Él estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por proteger a Katniss en la historia original y "sabia" que moriría, pero no le importaba, aun muriéndose por la infección en la pierna, seguía intentando protegerla. Aquí es más experimentado en cuanto defenderse y sobrevivir, y sigue estando dispuesto a sacrificarse por el amor de su vida. A mí también me hubiera gustado que en el primer libro, Effie no sacara su nombre y hubiera pasado lo que escribo. Porque si, ahí hubiera quedado más claro su objetivo de salvarla, de que sus sentimientos eran completamente reales y más fuertes que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Y por supuesto se hubiera visto más valiente si se hubiera presentado voluntario en lugar de otro (lo que es positivo y negativo según el punto de vista, ya que tal vez, hubiera estado más en la mira del Presidente Snow, más de lo que estaba). Nos leemos luego :)**

 **P.D.: Hoy entre 16 y 17 de Septiembre, tuvimos un día movidito en Argentina y Chile. Soy de Mendoza, Argentina; y ayer hubo un terremoto de 8.3° o 8°4 escala de Richter al norte de la ciudad costanera de Valparaíso, Chile. Y ha dejado algunos muertos en dicho país. En mi provincia sentí el primero y luego cinco replicas fuertes, dos de ella se dieron cerca de la una o dos de la madrugada del día 17. Lamento que en Chile, en los últimos años la estén pasando tan mal con los terremotos :( Espero que estén bien los chilenos ahora y que la amenaza de replicas y de Tsunami no pase de un susto. Lamentablemente, algunas personas (por lo que escuche en televisión cerca de cinco) han perdido la vida. Mis condolencias a sus familias. Tengo una amiga chilena y me contó que las replicas por un par de horas no pararon. Ojala mejore con el transcurso de las horas la situación. Y si algunas de las que leen la historia son chilenas espero que estén bien. En Argentina, nos asustamos bastante porque se sintió hasta en Buenos Aires, lo que no suele ser común. En las provincias argentinas vecinas a Chile, como la mía, ya estamos acostumbrados a los temblores, lamentablemente, y somos los primeros en saber que tal vez el epicentro sea en su país, como sucede últimamente con frecuencia.**

 **Saludos. Que tengan un buen día (ya que el nuestro no fue tan bueno con el susto que nos llevamos).**

 **Lucy N. Mellark Eaton**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11: DESPEDIDAS (PARTE I y II)**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

" _ **Detrás de alguien que arriesga hay alguien que ama."**_

 _ **Cuando no sepas dónde están esos valientes, fíjate en los que dicen sí diciendo no, pues detrás de alguien que renuncia hay una persona que elige, detrás de alguien que elige hay una persona que arriesga y detrás de alguien que arriesga hay una persona enamorada. Donde hay un valiente, hay un amante.**_

 _ **Lo que diferencia a alguien valiente de un "cobarde" es que no se queda parado ante la bifurcación pensando en lo que pierde o en lo que renuncia, sino que ve en ti una victoria y ganancia suficiente como para no tener que mirar atrás. No se echa a un lado pensando que siempre puede venir algo mejor, porque acepta que el mundo es imperfecto, que tú lo eres… que los dos lo sois. Sabe que lo importante no es ni la realidad, ni lo que hay, sino lo que podéis llegar a crear, y para eso no hace falta ser perfectos, hace falta ponerse manos a la obra.**_

 _ **Una persona valiente no está pensando en las chicas o en los chicos que deja escapar, está pensando en ti. Eres su apuesta y su elección, y cualquier otro lugar le parece segunda división.**_

 _ **Nunca verás a un valiente haciendo una lista de pros y contras, porque para ellos el amor no es un mercado ni tú un producto más. Las decisiones racionales las deja para los yogures o las hipotecas, nunca para sus sueños. Nadie se hizo rico apostando en pequeñas cantidades.**_

 _ **Sal con un valiente**_

 _ **Pablo Arribas**_

 _ **Fuente: sal-con-un-valiente/**_

* * *

Seguimos a nuestra escolta al interior del Edificio de Justicia. No queríamos hacerlo, porque sabíamos lo que vendría, las despedidas de nuestros seres queridos, pasada la sorpresa y adrenalina, el peso de esa certeza empezaba a aumentar en mi interior. Cuando me presente voluntario, no pensé en lo que le supondría a mi familia. Ellos debían saber ya, que mi intención era sacrificarme en esa arena por sacar de allí al amor de mi vida con vida. Me prohibí a mi mismo pensar en eso.

Solo me quedaban escasos minutos para despedirme para siempre de ellos, con la esperanza de que tal vez, en la próxima vida o en el mas allá nos reencontraríamos. Pero no ahora, yo sabía que una vez que subiera al tren, me iría para no volver nunca. Solo podía haber un vencedor y me aseguraría que fuera ella. Y si no daba igual, moriría con ella. Hasta esa posibilidad era mejor, que haber dejado ir a mi Katniss y vivir con el cargo de conciencia de no haber hecho nada por salvarla. Si había dos cosas de las que estuve siempre completamente seguro, eran: la primera era que no podía vivir en un mundo donde su voz, su sonrisa, su mirada, su cabello, su aroma, su risa, su cuerpo, toda ella, no invadieran cada espacio a mí alrededor llenándome con su presencia; y la segunda era que moriría por ella una y mil veces sin dudarlo ni por un segundo.

Los Agentes de Paz nos rodearon mientras caminábamos hacia dentro, y nos separaron llevándonos a salas diferentes. No pude evitar lanzarle una mirada desesperada a Katniss en cuanto vi alejarse de mí, escoltada por tres Agentes de Paz; ella también me miró pero apartó la mirada en cuando un Agente le toco el hombro indicándole que siguiera.

-Vamos, chico. -Insistió uno de los Agentes que estaba conmigo. Asentí y obedecí a regañadientes, metiéndome en el salón que me indicaron.

-Tiene una hora de visitas, Señor Mellark. –Dijo un hombre con voz ruda y fría, antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarme solo en esa sala impolutamente blanca con una mesa y central rodeada por cuatro sillones y dos sofás, color crema de terciopelo. Por unos segundos me quedo estático parado de espaldas a la puerta, sin saber qué hacer. Hasta que escucho varios pasos acercándose y me volteo hacia la puerta. El primero en entrar es Gale, con una mirada triste en su rostro y los labios unidos en una línea recta.

Me sorprendí cuando se acerco a mí y me abrazó.

-Se que lo hiciste por Katniss, pero te debo la vida de mi hermano. –Susurró. –La de mi familia. Gracias.

-Rory no tenía porque pasar por eso. –Contesté intentando contener mis emociones.

-Tampoco tú o Katniss. Y aquí están. –Gale se aparto de mí y me miro fijamente

-No debiste hacerlo. –Habló por fin. –Yo lo hubiera hecho Peeta. Por mi hermano, por Katniss. La hubiera protegido, la hubiera traído de nuevo a ti. ¿Eres consciente de que pase lo que pase al menos uno de los dos quedara destrozado?

-Lo sé. –Contesté en un hilo de voz. – ¿Pero qué hubieras hecho, si en vez de Katniss fuera Madge, aunque no hubiera estado ninguno tus hermanos de por medio?

-Exactamente, lo mismo que tú. –Suspiro, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos como si estuviera poniendo en orden sus pensamientos. –Sí, eso hubiera hecho. –Fijo sus ojos grises en los míos, era como los de Katniss, como los de la mayoría de las personas que vivían en la Veta, pero la mirada de Gale era más gélida y turbulenta que la de mi novia. -¿Acepto?

Asentí. Tomé asiento en un sofá y él se sentó en un sillón frente a mí.

-Genial, lástima que… -Se detuvo y me miro apenado. –Lo siento, Peeta.

-Creo que ya no importa. No importa lo que pudo ser y ya no será. Como mi "no" futuro con Katniss.

Gale no respondió a eso y lo agradecí, era tan deprimente la situación que era mejor el silencio.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento me sacan de aquí, y también iré a verla a ella. Escucha. Es importante que no se rindan. Son fuertes, son valientes, saben usar armas, cazar, hacer trampas. Saben normas de supervivencia y las precauciones que deben tomar. Aprovechen todo lo que saben para sobrevivir. Cuentan con una ventaja que pocos tienen.

-Tal vez no nos toque una arena con un bosque, Gale. Ni siquiera sabemos si tendremos las armas necesarias, o si nos mandaran a un desierto vacio.

-No lo creo, recuerda los juegos de siete años atrás, todo el Capitolio se quejo porque más de la mitad murió sin derramar sangre, por mordidas de serpiente, deshidratación e hipotermia. Desde entonces se aseguraron que siempre hubiera elementos básicos para la supervivencia de los tributos. Ustedes son buenos con el arco, tú además tienes bastante puntería con los cuchillos y sabes luchar. Podrán defenderse ante los demás. Si olvidan el hecho de que están tratando con personas, será como cazar.

Me sentía terriblemente mal al admitirlo, pero Gale tenía razón. En la arena no habría diferencia entre matar un animal o una persona. La técnica seria la misma

-Tienes razón, seguramente no habrá diferencia. Somos cazadores y yo estoy dispuesto a todo por mi novia, hasta a hacer lo más desagradable con tal de mantenerla con vida en ese maldito lugar. Sé que moriré… pero la protegeré hasta mi último suspiro. –Concluí acariciando el suave terciopelo del apoyabrazos del sofá, siendo consciente de la mirada de mi amigo fija en mí.

-No lo dudo. –Asintió. –Pero solo ten cuidado. No le harías ningún favor a Katniss poniéndote en riesgo. Creo que de hecho prácticamente perdería la razón, antes de poder ganar. ¿Tú de verdad crees que ella aceptara tu sacrificio voluntario en caso de que no se… lleguen a ser finalistas? Si piensas así, estás muy equivocado.

De nuevo, tenía razón. Asi como Katniss se sacrificó por Prim, también se sacrificaría por mí.

-Tengo la esperanza de que lo entienda y en caso de llegar al final me deje ir.

Gale se fue unos minutos después, diciendo que pasara lo que pasara se nos extrañaría a cualquiera de los dos.

* * *

Mi familia entró un minuto después. Bueno, una parte de mi familia. Ya que mi madre no estaba en ese grupo. Mi padre entró seguido de mis hermanos, mi cuñada y mi sobrino en sus brazos. Todos estaban verdaderamente destrozados, a excepción de mi sobrino que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, pero miraba con extrañeza a todos. No le pasaba desapercibido el estado de ánimo de los demás.

Al primero que abrace fue a mi padre, que luchaba por contener sus lágrimas con escaso éxito.

-Lo siento, papá. –Dije con la voz quebrada. La despedida con Gale, había sido un poco más fácil, pero ahora se trataba de mi familia, aquellos que estuvieron conmigo desde que nací y era de mi propia sangre. ¿Cuánto los afectaría mi muerte? ¿Cuánto daño les causaría verme en vivo día tras día en la televisión sabiendo cual sería mi destino final? Sentirían mi ausencia, me llorarían, pero tenían que salir adelante. –No podía… no podía dejar a Katniss sola. –Dije en cuanto mi padre se apartó para borrar el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro con su mano. Mis hermanos no estaban en mejor estado que él.

-No te culpo, hijo. Se cuanto la amas, ya me había preparado para este momento. Siempre supimos que te sacrificarías por ella, si pasaba algo como asi.

-Fuiste muy valiente, hermano. –Dijo mi hermano mayor. –Los dos lo fueron. Odio que pesen por los Juegos, pero eso no quita, ni le resta importancia a lo que acaban de hacer. Se sacrificaron por alguien que aman. Todo el distrito piensa igual.

-Siempre te apoyaremos, sin importar lo que hagas o pase. Jamas lo dudes. Todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti. –Agregó Aran.

-Gracias. –Les dije.

Entendí lo que implicaba cada palabra de mi padre y de cada uno de mis hermanos. Tendría su apoyo incondicional sin importar lo que hiciera en la arena y lo que me pasara. Aceptaban mi decisión por más dolorosa que fuera para ellos y no me recriminaban nada. Lo que me hacía pensar en mi madre, ella seguramente no pensaba como ellos. No me afectaba, jamás entendía cómo funcionaba su mente y jamás lo haría, pero creí que al menos tendría la decencia de despedirse de su hijo menor.

-¿Ella no vendrá, cierto? –Pregunté. Todos bajaron la mirada al suelo, sin saber que responder.

-Tú ya sabes cómo es tu madre, no lo entiende. –Contestó mi cuñada volviendo a mirarme con un poco de lastima. –Está muy molesta porque te presentaste voluntario para proteger a "la niña de La Veta", como ella la llama. Lo lamento. –Mi cuñada dejó al pequeño en el suelo, porque este quería liberarse e ir hasta donde yo me encontraba. Sonreí, intentando que la felicidad llegara también a mis ojos.

-Hola, pequeño. –Lo salude en cuanto llegó caminando y gateando el escaso metro que nos separaba

-Pit… –En cuanto llego a mis pies, me incliné y lo alcé, sentado en mi regazo. Él envolvió mi cuello con sus bracitos.

-Te quiero. –Le susurré en su oído, sería la última vez que podría tenerlo entre mis brazos y hablarle. Como iba a lamentar no verlo crecer y volverse un adulto, darle consejos y malcriarlo. Realmente, Jace era una de las personas que mas amaba. –Está bien, Lizzy. –Le conteste a la madre de mi sobrino. –No pasa nada. Realmente no esperaba que ella lo aceptara. Como tampoco aceptó nunca mi relación con Katniss. ¿Se fue a casa?

-Todos fuimos allí, pero ella se quedó cuando le dijimos que vendríamos a verte. –Dijo mi padre luciendo entre molesto y herido y con rabia por la reacción de mi madre.

-Sí, luego de despotricar contra Katniss y tú. Dijo que Katniss era una manipuladora y tú un tonto que la seguía, que ibas a sacrificar por alguien que en cuanto estuvieran en esa arena te apuñalaría por la espalda. Que un hijo suyo jamás haría semejante estupidez. Y que tal vez por fin este año el Distrito Doce tendría un ganador. Le gritamos, se ofendió y se metió en su habitación. –Agregó Aran, igualmente molesto.

-Yo creo que va recapacitar, debió decir todo eso porque estaba herida, al fin y al cabo, eres su hijo. Pero no lo va a reconocer. Y créeme se arrepentirá, hijo. De todo. Pero, cuando ella se dé cuenta, ya será demasiado tarde para que remedie todas sus acciones y palabras hirientes. Y por supuesto se arrepentirá de no haber venido a despedirte. Eres un hijo fantástico y ella no supo apreciarte. Es una lástima. –Mi padre sentado a mi lado en el sofá pasó su brazo por mis hombros como para consolarme. –Pero todos nosotros te amamos, y estaremos contigo hoy y siempre.

Las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo hasta el momento, brotaron de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo.

-¿No están molestos como ella, verdad?

-No. –Contestaron todos al unísono.

-Lo entendemos, Peeta. –Dijo nuevamente Howard. –Sabemos que no volveremos a verte. Pero no estamos molestos en absoluto. Ni contigo, ni con Kat. Nos duele. Pero lo aceptamos, porque sabemos lo que Katniss significa para ti. Han crecido juntos, la amas. Ella es tu vida y harás lo que sea para protegerla. También nos duele perder a Katniss. Esperamos que al menos uno de los dos tenga suerte, ojala fueran los dos. Pero sabemos que nunca permitirían eso.

Apoye mi cabeza en el hombro de mi sobrino, que se acurrucó mas entre mis brazos y yo lo sujete con más fuerza con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No lo permitirán. Pero todo lo que quiero es sacar a Katniss con vida de ese lugar. Estaré feliz, si ella sobrevive. Quiero que me prometan que si todo sale como espero, la cuidaran. No me tendrá a mí. Pero quiero que sea feliz, que viva, que tenga apoyo y consuelo, gente que la quiera y jamás la abandone. Sé que todo será muy difícil para Katniss, en caso de que resulte vencedora. Y si no salimos con vida ninguno de los dos, me gustaría saber que Neyde y Prim contaran con el apoyo de ustedes. Y sé que a Katniss también.

-Lo prometemos, a ninguna de las Everdeen les faltara nada. –Contestó mi padre. –Y siempre las cuidaremos sin importar lo que pase.

-No te preocupes. –Dijo Aran. –Están en buenas manos. –Vi a Lizzy y Howard asentir, de acuerdo con lo que los demás dijeron.

-Muchas gracias. Saber eso me tranquiliza.

-Dio ¿Porque lloran? –Preguntó mi sobrino sacando la cabeza de su escondite en mi pecho y alternando la vista entre todos nosotros para luego fijarla en mí.

-Por nada. Tonterías. –Le contesté sonriendo con sinceridad. Envidiaba a mi sobrino por ser una criatura tan inocente, por estar tan ajeno a los problemas reales e ignorarlos, por el momento. Mi sobrino tan adorable y positivo, que veía todo color de rosas como un juego; algún día abriría los ojos y seria consciente de horrible mundo en el que vivía, sabría que su tío murió en los Juegos intentando salvar al amor de su vida, tal vez me vería en las repeticiones de los Juegos anteriores que hacían cada año. Y tal vez tendría la mala suerte de ir a los Juegos como yo. No soportaba ese pensamiento, esperaba que nunca le tocara experimentarlo en carne propia. –Me tienes que prometer algunas cosas, Jace ¿sí?

El pequeño asintió.

-No hagas rabiar a tus padres, se buen chico. Se fuerte, valiente, divertido y amable, como lo eres ahora. No pierdas tu esencia, eres perfecto tal como eres. Y sobre todo no olvides nunca que tu tío Pit te ama y siempre lo hará. Te cuidare donde sea que esté ¿sí? –Sabía que tal vez solo entendiera la mitad de lo que dije, pero habían cuatro testigos observando con dolor la escena y podrían repetirle estas palabras cuando creciera y entendiera todo.

-¿Poqué dices? ¿Me dejaras? –Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No, peque. Siempre estaré contigo. Pero debo hacer un viaje muy largo.

-Quero ir con-tigo.

-No puedes, peque. –Lagrimas nuevas brotaron de mis ojos y también de los suyos. Mi sobrino fue lo que acabo por quebrarme, porque era consciente de que toda promesa que hiciera era falsa. –Pero volveré pronto.

-Notevayas. –Me rodeo con sus pequeños bracitos con fuerza.

-Jace. –Murmure. –Te lo prometo, cuando menos te lo esperes volveré a ti. –Mentí, pero era bueno fingiendo, y no resultaba muy difícil mentirle a un niño, ellos no sabian como diferenciar la verdad, de la mentira a esa edad.

No alejé a Jace, lo estreché entre mis brazos mientras sollozábamos los dos.

-¿Me prometes que serás un buen niño?

-Shi..

-Bien. –Sonreí una vez más contra la tela de su camiseta en su hombro.

Sin soltarlo, mire a mi hermano mayor y su esposa.

-Tal vez dentro de unos años, deberían dejar que vea a Gale para que le enseñe a defenderse. –Esta fue la última cosecha de Gale, por lo que la vida de mi amigo seria larga, lo suficientemente larga para enseñarle a Jace, lo que a mí me hubiera gustado enseñarle. –Y tu Aran, tal vez él necesite una mano extra ahora. –Había cazado algunas veces conmigo y con Katniss, en los últimos dos años. Fue también una excusa para que llegado el momento estuviera preparado y no tan indefenso. Y mi hermano también había tratado con Gale varias veces, se llevaban bien. Tal vez podrían hacer todo eso juntos al menos hasta la próxima cosecha, la ultima de mi hermano.

-Lo ayudare. –Dijo mi hermano, entendiendo el mensaje detrás de mis palabras.

Sonreí a mi hermano, quien asintió y luego mire a Lizzy y Howard.

-Es mejor que nuestro niño esté preparado. –Contesto Lizzy, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Cuando sea el momento, le pediremos ayuda a tu amigo. –Coincidió su esposo.

-Genial. –Sonreí entre lágrimas. –Quiero que todos estén bien y que no se rindan. Que salgan adelante por más difícil que les parezca. Y que no se sientan mal por mí, voy a donde quiero estar, a su lado. Porque no puedo vivir en un mundo donde ella no exista.

Todos asintieron entre lágrimas.

-Lo sabemos. –Contesto Lizzy, la única que pareció ser capaz de hablar.

Un Agente de Paz, abrió la puerta. Era joven, rubio y de piel muy clara.

-Lo siento señor Mellark, pero se acabo el tiempo para ellos, hay dos grupos más que quieren despedirlo.

-De acuerdo. Gracias por avisar. –Dije intentando sonar tranquilo. Me puse de pie con Jace acurrucado entre mis brazos. Él sollozaba con cabeza contra mi pecho y mirándome de reojo. Se sujetaba de mí como si no hubiera un mañana. –Ya. Ya. Pequeño. Todo está bien. –Lo arrullé y lo mecí hasta que su llanto paro un poco. Besé su frente con ternura y acaricie su cabello con una mano, cuando se calmó. El Agente de Paz, volvió a salir. Este era más agradable que él que prácticamente me obligo a entrar en la habitación.

-Casi me olvido. Trajimos algunas cosas tuyas, creo que las querrás tener en estos días.

Mire con extrañeza a mi padre, intentando adivinar de qué se trataba.

Lizzy tenía un bolso de cuero que utilizaba para guardar las cosas de su hijo y llevaba a todos lados. De allí ella saco dos paquetes de lo que parecían galletas y una caja de tamaño mediano, que reconocí al instante, allí solía guardar mis dibujos, un cuaderno, cartas o notas que generalmente me enviaba Katniss o algún regalo que consideraba importante y no ocupara mucho lugar.

-Oh, gracias. –Sonreí cuando mi cuñada me pasó todo. -¿Cómo sabian? –Lo solía en lugares donde nadie excepto yo lo encontrara.

-Se tus escondites, hermanito. –Se burló Aran intentando sonar despreocupado.

Lo mire sorprendido y molesto.

-Claro, jamás te he tocado nada. –Se defendió. –Pero a veces te veía donde escondías esta caja, no siempre en el mismo lugar. Tuve que buscar tus preciados recuerdos en seis lugares diferentes hasta que encontré la caja.

-En otro momento, te golpearía por fisgonear mis cosas. –Se solté burlonamente. –Pero ahora te lo agradezco. –Agregue más calmado.

-No hay de qué. –Sonrió. –Por tu expresión de felicidad creo que no hice mal en buscar la caja.

-Para nada. –También le sonreí. Saqué una galleta de uno de los paquetes y se le di a mi sollozante sobrino que continuaba entre mis brazos. Sus ojos se iluminaron instantáneamente y aceptó la galleta con chips de chocolate sonriendo y dejando de llorar. Justo la imagen con la que quería quedarme de Jace. Sonriente y feliz.

Besé su mejilla una última vez.

-Te amo. –Azul contra azul, nuestras miradas se encontraron. –Ahora ve con tu abuelo, Jace. –Mi padre aceptó a su nieto entre sus brazos y yo me despedí con un abrazo de todos, un poco más largo de lo habitual y con dolorosas palabras de despedida e intentos de dar ánimo y consuelo.

Por último, le di el paquete aun cerrado de galletas a mi padre, ya que iban a ver a Katniss en unos minutos y quería que lo tuviera ella.

-No te rindas, hijo. –Fue lo último que escuche de mi padre antes de que desaparecieran de mi vista. –Y lo que te propongas lo conseguirás.

Cuando todos se fueron, me tire en el sofá más cercano agotado y con el corazón casi roto por las despedidas. Me pregunte si para Katniss estaba resultando tan desgarrador como para mí.

* * *

En eso entró Prim con lágrimas en los ojos seguida de Neyde.

-¡Peeta!

Me puse de pie cuando vi a Prim corriendo hacia mí y abría mis brazos para recibir. Nos fundimos en un abrazo mientras ella lloraba y yo intentaba contenerme. Pasamos varios minutos sin hablar.

-Cuidare de tu hermana. Lo prometo. –Me senté en el sofá con ella en mi regazo.

-¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto? ¿Tú y Katniss? –Dijo mirándome fijamente. Borré el rastro de lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Lo siento mucho. Tu hermana lo hizo para protegerte. Ninguno de los dos se sentiría bien si tú fueras a los Juegos. –Dije. También me hubiera dolido perderla a Prim, con el paso de los años se convirtió en la hermana que siempre me hubiese gustado tener.

-Pero no es justo.

-Nada lo es, Prim. –Le contesté. –Pero tienes que ser fuerte. –Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos y había un pequeño puchero formándose en las comisuras de sus labios. -¿Me prometes que lo serás? ¿Sin importar lo que nos pase a nosotros?

-Katniss me dijo lo mismo.

-Porque queremos lo mejor para ti. Katniss se enfrentara a todo esto por ti, porque eres lo más importante para ella. –Le sonreí. -¿No harás que su sacrificio sea en vano, verdad?

-No. Me lo hizo prometer. Pero…

-Se que será duro, pero ustedes deben salir adelante. Mi familia las ayudara, estarán con ustedes dos como siempre. Hasta que tú hermana vuelva. Te prometo que hare lo posible porque, ella regrese con vida.

-No me conformo con eso. Los quiero a los dos. Quiero que vuelvan. –Su voz estaba teñida de desesperación y miedo.

-Prim… -Susurré.

No sabía que contestar a eso. Era imposible, la supervivencia de uno, significaba la muerte del otro. No había otra realidad.

-¡Quiero que me lo prometas! Que lucharan por sobrevivir y volver, no solo uno de ustedes, sino los dos. Aunque sea imposible, solo inténtenlo.

Cerré los ojos unos instantes, tratando de imaginarlo, ella y yo vivos y a salvo, ganando los Juegos del Hambre, volviendo a nuestro distrito, casándonos y siendo felices juntos. Era una estupidez, ya sabía cómo acabaría y no era del modo que Prim lo planteaba, sino una manera de mantener la esperanza en su inocente e idealista mente. En el fondo, yo sabía que Prim era consciente de eso jamás pasaría, de que hoy se estaba despidiendo para siempre de uno o de ambos.

Aun asi, le conteste:

-Lo prometo. –Abrí los ojos, sonriendo un poco y ella me sujetó por el cuello en un tierno abrazo, que le correspondí casi al instante. –Haremos lo posible por volver.

Neyde me abrazó y me dedicó algunas palabras de aliento antes de irse junto a su hija menor. Parecía estar aun en shock, pero al mismo tiempo quebrada. Sabía que cuando cayera en la realidad quedaría destrozada, solo esperaba que a diferencia de lo que pasó con su marido, ella aun tuviera fuerzas para cuidar de Prim, si todo salía mal. Me deshice de ese pensamiento, Katniss tenía que sobrevivir. Ellas la necesitaban.

Prim se volvió hacia mí antes de salir y me abrazó nuevamente. Me dolía verla tan destrozada, y seguramente le afectaba el doble a Katniss. Pero ya no podíamos hacer nada por ella, excepto luchar.

-Te queremos, Prim. No lo olvides nunca. –Dije acariciando su cabello y las dos trenzas que le habían hecho en su cabello rubio.

-También yo. –Dijo entre lágrimas.

-Lo sé, pequeña. Lo sé.

* * *

Madge fue la última en entrar, ella parecía tranquila exteriormente a excepción de algunas lagrimas. Pero muy ansiosa, algo muy extraño en su temperamento generalmente tranquilo.

-Vengo de ver a Kat. –Dijo un poco quebrada.

-¿Cómo está?

-Creo que aun no es consciente de lo que sucedió. Pero la notó un poco afectada, no tanto como tú, ya sabes que ella tiende a ocultar sus emociones.

-Lo sé. –Contesté. Nadie más que yo la conocía.

-Tengo algo para ustedes. –Dijo intranquila. –Ya se lo di a Katniss. Ustedes pueden llevar una insignia de su distrito en la arena.

Asentí.

-Bien. Esto es para ti. –Ella desengancho la cadena gruesa de oro, de la cual colgaba un dije redondo grueso de al menos cinco centímetros con algunos grabados, sobre el oro. –Ella se posiciono a mis espaldas y me lo coloco en el cuello enganchándolo por atrás.

Luego volvió a su posición anterior frente a mí.

-Es un relicario. –Dijo al tiempo que yo levantaba el dije con mi mano y lo observaba detalladamente. –Ábrelo. –Repare en la pequeña ranura que había a un costado, era hueco por dentro, pero había lugar para colocar dos fotos en ambos lados y tal vez algún objeto pequeño y angosto. Era un guardapelo.

-Madg… esto es mucho. Es algo valioso para ti. –Volví mi mirada a ella unos segundos.

-Y para mi madre. Ella me permitió traérselos en cuanto supo lo que paso. Katniss tiene un broche de oro que pertenecía a mi tía. Y esto era de mi madre. Me los dio a ambos a mí hace varios años. Quiero que los lleven en la arena. Es importante. –Volví a cerrarlo y observe la figura que había en la tapa superior del relicario y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que era un Sinsajo.

-¿El de Katniss también lo es? –Pregunte acariciando la superficie que sobresalía y tenía la forma del Sinsajo dentro de un círculo con las alas extendidas, listo para volar y sosteniendo una flecha en su pico, cuya punta de la misma sobresalía del círculo.

-También. –Contestó ella sabiendo a que me refería. –Pensé que de cierta manera los representaba. Estoy segura sobre dárselos.

-Es hermoso. Muchas gracias. Te prometo que lo usare. –Lo deje de nuevo colgando de mi cuello.

-Lamento que tengan que pasar por esto. Los extrañare, son mis mejores amigos y siempre estuvieron conmigo cuando los necesite y cuando no. –Dijo con la voz quebrada.

-No, tú fuiste una buena amiga. Si no fuera por ti, tal vez no me hubiera atrevido a acercarme a Katniss. El apoyo que me diste nunca lo olvidare.

-No fue nada, es que cuando los veía mirándose de reojo en ocasiones, me di cuenta que se correspondían. Me hubiera gustado que pudieran ser felices. Jamas pensé que esto acabaría así.

-Tampoco yo. Era una posibilidad, pero tenía la esperanza de nunca sucediera. Igual siempre supe que me presentaría voluntario, si ella era cosechada. No me imagino una vida sin ella. Si llega al final, la dejo en tus manos para que la ayudes a seguir adelante. Sé que ustedes la ayudaran cuando ya no esté.

-Oh, Peeta. –Susurró ella acercándose a mí y rodeando mi espalda con sus brazos. Y yo la abrace porque me encontraba exhausto. Cansado de tantas despedidas y tanto dolor. Escondí mi rostro en su hombro unos segundos hasta que me recompuse y logre controlar mis silenciosas lágrimas. Que estuviera decidido a protegerla con mi vida, no significaba que no me sintiera roto por dentro. –Te prometo por mi vida, que estaré siempre para apoyarla. –Me consoló mi amiga. –Pero tienes que mostrarte fuerte por ella y por Panem. –Ella se alejó y me paso un pañuelo blanco de tela bordado en los costados. Limpie mi rostro, hasta que no quedo ni un rastro de lágrimas, las cuales ya habían cesado. No quise ni verme en uno de los espejos que estaba en un costado del salón, pero sabía que mis ojos estaban rojos y llorosos. Ella me dijo que me quedara con el pañuelo y lo guarde.

Por Katniss.

Por Panem.

Katniss no debía verme en este estado. Pero sobre todo, no podía darle al Capitolio y los demás tributos, el gusto de mostrarme frágil. Bueno, esperaba que nuestro acto de "valentía" fuera suficiente para contrarrestar el dolor que demostraba mi mirada.

El Agente de Paz volvió a entrar y aviso que el tiempo había acabado.

Madge se inclino hacia mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla y susurró cerca de mi oído.

-Por favor, ustedes dos cuídense. Los apoyaremos siempre.

-Gracias, amiga.

Ella me sonrió levemente, aunque su sonrisa no llegó a su mirada.

-Adiós, Peeta. Que la suerte los acompañe. –Dijo más alto, ante la atenta mirada del Agente.

-Adiós, Madge. –Dije antes de que desapareciera por la puerta.

Me senté en el sofá nuevamente, espirando e inspirando, intentando calmarme y esperando el momento en que me vinieran a buscar para llevarme al tren. Donde habría más cámaras para filmar y fotografiar nuestra desgracia, solo para entretenimiento de algunos.

Odiaba al Capitolio, odiaba los Juegos y odiaba todo lo que nos llevo anteriormente a nuestra situación actual.

¿Cómo enfrentaría una situación a la que ni siquiera le encontraba sentido? Solo una imagen vino a mi mente en respuesta. Katniss. Por ella soportaría y sobrellevaría todo lo que se me presentara en el camino, de la manera que consideraba más correcta para su seguridad y supervivencia; nada más me importaba.


	14. CAPITULO 12: CAMINO AL CAPITOLIO

_**CAPITULO 12: CAMINO AL CAPITOLIO**_

 _ **POV KATNISS**_

* * *

" _ **Not much of a man**_

 _ **But still I am a man**_

 _ **And you bring out something inside me**_

 _ **A perfect little diamond**_

 _ **A fragile little fire**_

 _ **You're everything good in the world**_

 _ **To me.**_

 _ **I want to protect you**_

 _ **I want you to be safe and sound**_

 _ **At night in this world**_

 _ **Such a delicate girl needs someone**_

 _ **To look out for the wolves**_

 _ **I want to protect you.**_

 _ **I say some stupid shit**_

 _ **Don't mean a word of it**_

 _ **You know i got a lot of love inside me**_

 _ **This world's an ugly place**_

 _ **For such a pretty face**_

 _ **They're comin' at you from all sides**_

 _ **But they gotta get through me.**_

 _ **I want to protect you**_

 _ **I want you to be safe and sound**_

 _ **At night in this world**_

 _ **Such a delicate girl needs someone**_

 _ **To look out for the wolves**_

 _ **I want to protect you.**_

 _ **Not many understand**_

 _ **But i'm your biggest fan**_

 _ **The savage fools cannot appreciate**_

 _ **The miracle of you**_

 _ **How could it be true**_

 _ **You're everything good in the world.**_

 _ **I want to protect you**_

 _ **I want you to be safe and sound**_

 _ **At night in this world**_

 _ **Such a delicate girl needs someone**_

 _ **To look out for the wolves**_

 _ **I want to protect you.**_

 _ **I want to protect you.**_

 _ **Fellas, just look at her**_

 _ **(aw...)**_

 _ **We gotta keep an eye out on her behalf**_

 _ **(yeah)."**_

" _ **I WANT TO PROTECT YOU"**_

 _ **EELS**_

* * *

Traducción:

" **Quiero protegerte"**

 **Eels**

* * *

 **No hay mucho de un hombre**

 **Pero todavía soy un hombre**

 **Y os hará subir algo dentro de mí**

 **Un pequeño diamante perfecto**

 **Un pequeño fuego frágil**

 **Eres todo lo bueno en el mundo**

 **A mí.**

 **Quiero protegerte**

 **Yo quiero que estés sano y salvo**

 **Por la noche en este mundo**

 **Tal una chica delicada necesita a alguien**

 **Para velar por los lobos**

 **Quiero protegerte.**

 **Yo digo algo de mierda estúpida**

 **No quiere decir ni una palabra**

 **Usted sabe que tengo mucho amor dentro de mí**

 **Este mundo es un lugar feo**

 **Para una cara tan bonita**

 **Están yendo hacia ti de todas las partes**

 **Pero que tengo que conseguir a través de mí.**

 **Quiero protegerte**

 **Yo quiero que estés sano y salvo**

 **Por la noche en este mundo**

 **Tal una chica delicada necesita a alguien**

 **Para velar por los lobos**

 **Quiero protegerte.**

 **No muchos entienden**

 **Pero yo soy tu mayor fan**

 **Los tontos salvajes no pueden apreciar**

 **El milagro de ti**

 **Como no podía ser verdad**

 **Eres todo lo bueno en el mundo.**

 **Quiero protegerte**

 **Yo quiero que estés sano y salvo**

 **Por la noche en este mundo**

 **Tal una chica delicada necesita a alguien**

 **Para velar por los lobos**

 **Quiero protegerte.**

 **Quiero protegerte.**

 **Amigos, con tan sólo mirar a su**

 **(aw ...)**

 **Tenemos que mantener un ojo en su nombre**

 **(sí)**

* * *

Luego de despedirme de la familia de Peeta, me sentí tan exhausta emocionalmente que me tire en el mullido sofá. Despedir a mis amigos y familia no resulto fácil, pero trate de mantenerme tranquila, porque sabía lo que se avecinaba y no quería que me vieran débil. Sabía que probablemente cuando llegara al tren ya no podría contener mis emociones por mucho más tiempo, pero mientras tanto me mantenía seria y poco afectada. Casi rompí a llorar cuando la vi a Prim entrando para despedirse de mí. Ella me obligo a prometer que lucharía, que ganaría y le mentí porque sabía que tal vez aunque lo intentara, no lo lograría, y también porque estaba Peeta de por medio, no podía dejarlo morir y me destrozaba esa idea de solo pensarlo.

Todo parecía ser parte de una terrible pesadilla y lo único que quería era despertar.

-Señorita Everdeen, es hora de marcharse. Nos puede acompañar. –Dijo un Agente de Paz muy hosco y duro desde el marco de la puerta. No era una pregunta, era una orden. Me levante, me puse el abrigo que me trajo mi madre antes de marcharse, el cual era blanco y hacia juego con el vestido. Guarde el paquete de galletas que me dio el padre de Peeta, en uno de los bolsillos, mientras que la caja con el anillo continuaba seguro en el pequeño bolsillo con botones de mi vestido.

No emití ni un sonido mientras seguía a los Agentes de Paz hasta las puertas traseras del Edificio de Justicia. Mire con nerviosismo a mí alrededor cuando nos detuvimos en la puerta de salida. No vi a Peeta y por un momento me asuste. Pero mi ánimo se calmo cuando lo vi aparecer doblando por una esquina del pasillo, el miraba hacia el suelo y parecía estar perdido en sus propios pensamientos. A medida que se acercó, no me paso inadvertido ni sus ojos rojos llorosos y sus mejillas coloradas por el llanto, que ahora parecía haber contenido. Algo en mi se rompió en ese momento, yo era la culpable, sino me hubiera presentado voluntaria, el tampoco lo hubiera hecho y por supuesto no iríamos camino a una muerte casi segura. ¿Pero que hubiera sido de Prim sino lo hubiera hecho? Ni siquiera me reconfortaba haberla salvado a Prim, porque Peeta estaba conmigo y él era tan importante para mí como mi hermana, los amaba de distintas formas, pero casi con la misma intensidad. La culpa de haberlo arrastrado conmigo me carcomía por dentro. Un minuto después nuestras miradas se encontraron y él apresuro aun mas su paso, para llegar a mí sin dejar de mirarme. Se detuvo a mi lado y me dedico una pequeña mueca, que pareció ser un intento de sonrisa. Peeta no estaba de humor y yo tampoco, razón por la que nos limitamos a observarnos con atención durante los siguientes minutos, mientras los Agentes ocupaban lugares alejados pero al mismo tiempo cerca de nosotros, mientras esperábamos a Effie que se encontraba en alguna parte del Edificio. En un momento que los Agentes de Paz, no parecían prestarnos atención, nos tomamos de la mano y él se inclino para darme un corto beso en los labios. No fue tierno, tampoco apasionado. Solo fue un reconfortante leve roce de labios.

-Lo siento. –Susurré contra sus labios.

-No lo sientas. Lo entiendo. –Dijo apartándose levemente de mí y mirándome fijamente. –En las buenas y en las malas ¿no? Te seguiría a cualquier lado que vayas. –Murmuro para que solo yo escuchara. Corría el riesgo de llorar y Peeta pareció darse cuenta, porque no dijo nada más. Acaricio mi trenza que estaba apoyada en mi hombro y la dejo caer hacia atrás, finalmente coloco mi flequillo detrás de mi oreja, enganchándolo con unos invisibles negros y peino algunos otros con sus manos, porque mi peinado se había desarmado un poco.

-Ahora estas mejor. –Me comentó dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa.

Entendí la indirecta en su frase, él estaba tratando de que luciera lo mejor posible para las cámaras. Yo hice lo mismo con el suyo al enredar mis dedos entre sus rizos rubios en toda su longitud, sobre todo en la parte trasera hasta que quedaran un poco más alisados y ordenados, me detuve en los que caían en su frente, me encantaba la manera en la que algunos rebeldes rizos caían sobre la misma, razón por la que se los deje tal cual estaban.

-También tú.

Nos apartamos solo para darnos cuenta que teníamos público, al menos seis de los Agentes de Paz, miraban la escena con interés, ¿Acaso no tenían algo más importante que hacer? ¿Por qué ellos miraban nuestro pequeño intercambio tan perplejos? Mis mejillas se volvieron color carmesí y baje la mirada al suelo avergonzada. Peeta sujeto mi mano con más fuerza, mientras nos manteníamos uno al lado del otro. Los hombres parecieron perder interés en nosotros cuando dejamos de hablar y tocarnos; volvieron a quedarse rígidos en un lugar o hablar con algunos de sus colegas en voz baja. Hasta que llego Effie, caminando con una elegancia increíble con tacos relativamente finos de diez centímetros de alto. No entendía como lograba mantenerse en pie usando esas cosas en sus pies.

Peeta soltó mi mano, dejando una sensación de hormigueo en mi piel.

-Ahora empieza la aventura. ¿Preparados, chicos? –Dijo dedicándonos una mirada y sonriéndonos. Me sentí enferma y Peeta pareció sentir algo similar, porque solo fuimos capaces de asentir a la pregunta de la mujer. Jamas estaríamos preparados, pero daba igual que lo estuviéramos o no, ahora nuestras vidas le pertenecían al Capitolio.

Nuestra acompañante y los Agentes de paz, -que ahora eran al menos unos quince entre los enviados del Capitolio –nos escoltaron hasta la estación de tren donde unas docenas de cámaras nos esperaban para filmarnos. Trate de ignorarlos y crear un caparazón donde pudiera contener mis emociones dentro de mí, para que nadie más pudiera notarlas. De reojo miré a Peeta separado por unos metros de mí rodeado de agentes, su expresión era neutra pero en sus ojos vi un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir nuevamente, no era tan bueno como yo para ocultar sus emociones, y yo lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que en cuanto las cámaras desaparecieran y estuviéramos en el tren se derrumbaría, al igual que yo. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron unos instantes e intento sonreírme sin mucho éxito, por un instante yo también temí derrumbarme frente a todo Panem y definitivamente no deseaba darle ese gusto al Capitolio. Me querían arrebatar a mi hermana, me arrebatarían mi vida, mi futuro y la felicidad de Peeta, si es que no moríamos ambos y conseguía sacarlo de la arena con vida, siendo el único vencedor. Le partiría el corazón en mil pedazos, pero yo no podía vivir sin él. Moriría en paz, si supiera que él viviría muchos años más a cambio. Peeta no me lo haría fácil, pero lo intentaría.

Entramos al tren y desee seguir de largo apartarme de la vista de todo el mundo y dejar salir todas mis emociones. Pero Effie me detuvo y me indico que debía quedarme en la puerta unos instantes para disfrute del Capitolio. Reprimí mi deseo de gritarle. Peeta disimuladamente acaricio mi mano, casi como si la tocara por accidente al pasar por mi lado y detenerse para mirar a las cámaras con su expresión rígida y visiblemente incomodo. Él deseaba esto tanto como yo. Por suerte dos minutos después las puertas se cerraron de par en par.

Effie nos indico que la siguiéramos, los Agentes de Paz se habían dispersado fuera de nuestra vista y eso me relajo un poco. Effie nos llevo al salón, para darnos indicaciones a mí y a Peeta. El tren era lujoso y hermoso. Effie como toda la gente del Capitolio usaba un ridículo conjunto que llamaba la atención por sus colores y una peluca rosa flúor que la hacía quince centímetros más alta. Y el rostro completamente maquillado. No escuchaba la voz chillona y animada de Effie. No concordaba con la realidad que Peeta y yo estábamos viviendo al estar condenados a morir. Nada de esto tenía sentido. Me empecé a sentir mareada y tenía que contener las ganas de vomitar todo lo que hoy había comido. Mi cuerpo empezó a somatizar todo aquellas emociones que yo sentía internamente. Me derrumbe en el suelo de rodillas y escuche a Peeta gritar mi nombre desesperado y dejando salir el llanto que estuvo conteniendo todo el tiempo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas también, y cuando Peeta me estrecho entre sus brazos, yo también me aferre a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-Peeta ¿Por qué? –Las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta y me sentí incapaz de continuar. ¿Por qué se había ofrecido voluntario? ¿Por qué teníamos que pasar por todo esto? ¿Qué habíamos hecho para merecerlo? ¿Por qué no podíamos ser simplemente felices?

-Lo… siento. Te prometo que todo estará bien. Te cuidare siempre. –Sus lágrimas mojaron mi vestido. Peeta se quebró completamente y yo en consecuencia también. Ambos estábamos empezando a aceptar la idea de el destino inevitablemente nos separaría de un modo u otro.

-Quiero irme. –Susurré.

De repente, la propuesta que hizo Gale de escapar junto a nuestros amigos y familia parecía buena idea. Tal vez lo podría hacer en algún momento con su familia, tal vez podría llevarse a Prim del Distrito de paso y tal vez Madge, sabiendo qué él la amaba, estaba segura que no se iría sin ella. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para Peeta y para mí.

-Lo sé.

-¡Oh, Dios! –Exclamo Effie sorprendida. ¿Qué habíamos dicho mal? ¿Me escucho cuando dije que quería escapar? Lo había susurrado para que solo él me escuchara. Peeta y yo con los ojos aun llenos de lágrimas, miramos a Effie que parecía al borde de las lágrimas, eso me sorprendió, que un capitolino llorara no era algo que se veía con frecuencia, y si sucedía el llanto solía ser falso. -¿Ustedes son…?

-Novios. Si. –Contestó Peeta con voz aparentemente más tranquila. -¿Te importaría mostrarnos las habitaciones? Nos vendría muy bien descansar. –Peeta casi le ordeno a Effie en tono amable y yo lo admiraba por tener la fuerza para hacerlo. Cuando estábamos en un momento difícil, solo él sabía qué hacer, qué decir y en qué momento sin meter la pata a diferencia de mí.

-Seguramente los ayudara. Síganme. –Por suerte Effie hablo poco y nada, cuando lo hizo solo fue para indicarnos donde se encontraban las habitaciones, y avisarnos que tenían baño propio y todo lo que necesitáramos para asearnos y vestirnos, y que si necesitábamos algo más solo bastaba con que se lo pidiéramos a los Avox o a ella y nos lo traerían. Peeta rodeó mi cintura con su brazo, mientras avanzábamos por los pasillos de los vagones, incluso se dispuso a entrar conmigo en la habitación, pero insistí en que siguiera a Effie para que le mostrara la suya y me prometió que volvería en unos minutos. Solo que para cuando volvió, yo había cerrado la puerta con llave. Quería estar sola. Apenas entre en la habitación me tire en la cama sin molestarme en prestar atención al resto de la habitación, ver tanto lujo y pulcritud en la decoración me recordó que estaba en un tren que me llevaría al Capitolio para ser lanzada a una Arena con otros veintitrés tributos, entre ellos Peeta. Mi Peeta.

Todo lo sucedido desde ayer en la noche se repitió en mi mente. Mi hermana aterrada, mi charla con Peeta en la plaza, la cena con su familia, luego despertar en su casa, en su cama debido a que sin quererlo me quede dormida en el living, nuestra última vez, cuando estando juntos acabamos llorando, porque en el fondo presentíamos que el día de hoy cambiaría nuestras vidas y no precisamente para bien. Yo jugando con Jace en mi casa y Peeta mirando la escena de forma lejana como imaginando el futuro que podíamos tener juntos. La charla con Gale en el bosque y luego nosotros regresando a nuestras respectivas casas. El rato que pase con Prim y mi madre para dejarles algunas de las cosas que recolectamos y cazamos en el bosque. Yo dirigiéndome a la panadería, su padre enviándome a la casa del hijo mayor donde Peeta me esperaba para pedirme… pedirme matrimonio con un hermoso anillo en el que estaba segura había gastado todos sus ahorros y varias de sus pertenencias a cambio. Considerando las circunstancias actuales, ya no me parecía una locura. Él me estaba prometiendo amor eterno, ser una familia y un futuro prometedor. Pero la vida no era justa y ahora hasta eso nos estaba arrebatando el Capitolio. El odio y el dolor dentro de mí crecieron. Mi primer impulso fue levantarme, tomar la primera cosa que encontrara y tirarla contra la impecable pared de madera. Y lo hice. Tire una lámpara que había en la mesita de luz al lado de la cama y un reloj digital con una pantalla completamente de cristal. Ambas se rompieron en mil pedazos y yo grite completamente furiosa. Tire todo lo que se encontraba a mi paso, y salvo unos adornos lo demás no era frágil, por lo tanto una caída no le causaría ningún daño. Cuando el ataque de ira acabo y no encontré nada mas con lo que descargarme me tire en el suelo y empecé a llorar nuevamente.

Busque la caja con el anillo. Abrí la caja y acaricie las piedras preciosas una más grande en forma de corazón y otras diminutas en tres gamas de colores naranja y verde distribuidas al azar formando un corazón de casi dos centímetros. Naranja y verde, su color favorito y el mío. En el centro, un gran corazón naranja que cuando se movía o le daba la luz del sol, se veía amarillo y dorado por sectores. El corazón era rodeado por pequeños piedritas de lo que parecía zafiro en color verde.

Amarillo. Como el color del diente de león. Era irónico que en un momento ese color me recordara la esperanza. Esa misma esperanza que ahora estaba perdiendo. Peeta y yo jamás tendríamos un futuro. Al menos uno de nosotros estaba condenado a morir, por no decir los dos. Desde que Haymitch ganó el segundo vasallaje de los veinticinco, no volvió a haber ningún ganador, por lo que el panorama no era muy alentador. Aun así, tenía que encontrar una manera de que Peeta saliera con vida, haría cualquier cosa con tal de conseguirlo o moriría en el intento.

Ignore los gritos incesantes de Peeta, para que lo dejara pasar. Llevaba más de media hora llamándome, pudo escuchar cuando perdí el control y empecé a tirar todo y posteriormente cuando seguí llorando. Siempre estuvo ahí, detrás de la puerta, hablándome para calmarme, pero no tuvo éxito y por más que insistí en que se fuera, él seguía allí.

-No me puedes pedir que me vaya, que te deje. Sé que me necesitas, Katniss. Y yo a ti. Nos necesitamos el uno al otro. Si no quieres que pase, está bien. Pero de aquí no me voy. –Grito Peeta del otro lado de la puerta. Yo también estaba sentada contra la puerta, podía escuchar cada respiración de Peeta, cada sollozo, cada pequeño golpe que hacia vibrar la puerta. Solo nos separaban unos escasos cinco centímetros de madera y metal.

No le respondí. Quería tanto tenerlo a mi lado. Solo entre sus brazos me sentía bien, a salvo. Él tenía razón, lo necesitaba y él a mí. Pero no quería enfrentarlo ahora. Golpee la mano contra el suelo, con tan mala suerte que corte con un pedazo de cristal del foco de la lámpara.

Grité.

-Katniss ¿Qué paso?

Me maldije a mí misma, no debí haber gritado. Mire mi mano y extraje el pedazo de cristal de la palma de mi mano. En cuanto lo hice, brotó sangre y el dolor aumento. Rápidamente busque en mi bolsillo un pañuelo de tela y lo ate alrededor de mi mano para hacer presión contra la herida y detener la hemorragia. Era un corte algo profundo de unos tres centímetros de largo.

La falda de mi vestido se mancho con un poco de sangre, por suerte el abrigo tejido blanco que me había dado mi madre ya me lo había quitado y estaba tendido sobre la cama

-Nada. –Mentí. Era la primera vez que le contestaba algo desde que me encerré en la habitación. -¿Por qué lo hiciste, Peeta? ¿Por qué?

-No podía dejarte. Prefiero morir antes que perderte.

-Pero no me dejas opción.

-¿Opción de qué?

-Sino estuvieras aquí, tal vez encontraría la fuerza suficiente para luchar e intentar salir con vida de la arena. Lucharía por volver a ti y mi familia.

-TÚ-VAS-A-VOLVER. –Podía percibir el dolor en su voz.

-No quiero.

-Te obligare. –Su voz se volvió más dura y firme.

-No puedes. No me convencerás. Tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí.

-Tampoco tú y aquí estas.

-Lo hice por mi hermana.

-Y yo por ti. –Contraataco. –Estamos a mano. ¿Crees que iba a permitir que me dejaras? ¿Pretendías qué me quede de brazos cruzados y tranquilo viendo en televisión como intentan matarte veintitrés tributos mas o peor verte muerta y yo sin poder hacer nada? No lo soportaría, Katniss. –Peeta estaba enojado, pero su voz temblaba. Golpeo la puerta con fuerza y yo contuve el aliento asustada ante su reacción. –Maldita sea. –Insultó.

Eran contadas las veces que lo veía enojado y la mayoría de esas veces era cuando alguien me insultaba o atacaba directa o indirectamente a mí. Como cuando su madre se pasaba en insultos dirigidos a mí, o en la escuela cuando algunos compañeros intentaban sobrepasarse conmigo. Definitivamente no era bueno tenerlo de enemigo en momentos así.

–Lo siento, amor. No debí decir eso, no quería asustarte. Estoy molesto por lo que te pueda pasar en ese lugar, no puedo permitir que nadie te haga daño ¿entiendes? –Como no conteste continuo hablando y yo lleve mis piernas a mi pecho escondiendo mi cabeza en mis rodillas, sollozando. –Tampoco quería lastimarte y sé que lo haré al final de un modo u otro. Yo solo pretendo protegerte, pero en el trayecto, lastimarte será inevitable. El único consuelo que me queda, es que no acabes odiándome. Un día cuando éramos muy pequeños habían unos niños mas grandes te estaban molestando en el patio de la escuela. Yo nunca te perdía de vista, aunque estuviera lejos de ti con mis amigos, te observaba y cuidaba de lejos. Note que algo malo pretendían contigo, me acerque y tú estabas llorando mientras ellos te gritaban e intentaban golpearte porque eras más tranquila que el resto y rara vez te relacionabas con los demás. Siempre paseabas con Madge, pero ustedes siempre estaban solas las dos. Pero en ese momento estabas sola y ellos aprovecharon ese momento. ¿Te acuerdas?

Claro que lo recordaba, solo tenía siete años, esos chicos eran hijos de comerciantes y pasaban aun menos necesidades que la familia Mellark. Me estaban humillando por ser de la Veta y decían cosas horribles de mi madre y mi padre. Peeta llego a mi rescate, se enfrentó a los dos chicos e incluso peleo con ellos, se ganó unos cuantos golpes, pero no pareció importarle. A la salida, lo lleve con mi madre, que le hizo algunas curaciones. Parecía fascinado cuando entró en mi casa, cosa que no entendí. Su casa era mucho mejor que la mía y tenía más comodidades. No lo comprendí, era algo tan extraño. Pero claro, en ese momento no sabía lo que sentía por mí. Su fascinación se debía a mí, a poder caminar junto a mí, hablarme, ir por primera vez a mi casa y pasar tiempo conmigo. Mientras mamá lo atendía, yo me quede sentada frente a él, que no dejaba de mirarme y sonreírme mientras contestaba las preguntas de mi madre. Era la primera vez que realmente hable con él, más que para decirnos hola o dedicarnos miradas y sonrisas tímidas.

-Sí. –Conteste. –Cuando conseguiste librarme de ellos, me dijiste "No tengas miedo…"

-"… porque siempre estaré para protegerte. Nunca dejare que te pase nada o te vuelvan a lastimar. Conmigo estas a salvo." –Completó.

-Tienes buena memoria. –Esas fueron sus palabras exactamente. Yo tampoco las había olvidado. Él no paraba de demostrármelo cada día.

-Eso es porque me lo vengo repitiendo a mi mismo desde los cinco años. Y ahora mismo estoy dispuesto a cumplir mi promesa. Te protegeré con mi vida, Katniss, hasta mi último suspiro.

-No quiero que hables como si te fueras a morir. Yo también te protegeré a costa de mi vida. Si alguien de los dos se salva, me asegurare de no ser yo. No saldré sin ti de esa arena, perdería la razón si lo hiciera. No puedo estar sin ti. –Al pensar en mi madre y mi hermanita me sentía una maldita egoísta por pensar así, pero era la verdad y ellas lo sabían.

-Entonces, ninguno de los dos sobrevivirá. Porque yo tampoco pienso vivir sin ti.

 _Maldita sea, Peeta. ¿Por qué me lo haces tan difícil?_

Esto no se iba a convertir en una batalla entre el distrito doce y los veintidós tributos restantes. La verdadera guerra se desarrollaría entre nosotros dos. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder. Y solo podía haber un ganador. O ninguno, teniendo en cuenta que dependíamos completamente del otro.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Publique antes de lo planeado el capitulo, ojala lo disfruten. Los Juegos están cada vez más cerca.**_

 _ **El Lector Cinefilo:**_ _ **Si, las despedidas siempre son difíciles, si le sumamos a esto que ambos se dan por muertos. Lo hace peor. :(**_

 _ **Isabelle Hutcherson:**_ _ **Gracias.**_

 _ **Barbi:**_ _ **Gracias. Y si yo no quería líos asi que para no odiar a Gale y tratarle de encontrar un castigo atroz por meterse en la relación de Katniss y Peeta, preferí que participara en la vida de los protagonistas de distinta forma. He leído un montón de fics donde alteran un poco el origen de la relación entre Peeta y Katniss, y en ninguno lo ponen a Gale solo como amigo (o sea que él no sienta nada por ella). Lo mío seria como una pequeña innovación. Además, siempre creí que Madge tal vez, sentía algo por él, con Catching Fire empecé a atar cabos. Creo que Peeta y Katniss tendrán suficientes problemas como para agregarle uno más xD Espero que te guste lo que viene. Cuando termine este fic (faltan muchos capítulos para eso, la verdad no tengo planeado cuanto se extenderá la primer historia), hare una secuela de será de Catching Fire, y luego una tercera para Sinsajo como cierre final. Nos leemos la próxima.**_

 _ **Buenas noches.**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	15. CAPITULO 13: HERIDAS

**A/N: Termine el capitulo antes, así que, aquí esta. Disfrútenlo.**

 **Monse-0.3: Gracias por tu review y por la idea de que use el anillo en la entrevista, la verdad aun no había llegado a pensar mucho en eso XD Prometo que lo tendre en cuenta. Y si que lo use en cualquier ocasión seria muy tierno y por supuesto pondría feliz a Peeta Ya llegaran nuevamente escenas así, no te preocupes :3**

 **Barbi: No esta nada mal si las cosas empiezan así entre esos dos. Luego avisare cuando voy a publicar ese en cuestión. Y si pobres chicos, es horrible tener que pasar de por si, por todo lo que los Juegos implican.**

 **Los quiero.**

 **Buenas noches.**

 **Lucy.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13: HERIDAS**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

" _ **What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things.**_

 _ **A memory remains just a tiny spark.**_

 _ **I give it all my oxygen,**_

 _ **To let the flames begin**_

 _ **To let the flames begin.**_

 _ **Oh, glory.**_

 _ **Oh, glory.**_

 _ **This is how we'll dance when,**_

 _ **When they try to take us down.**_

 _ **This is what will be oh glory.**_

 _ **Somewhere weakness is our strength,**_

 _ **And I'll die searching for it.**_

 _ **I can't let myself regret such selfishness.**_

 _ **My pain and all the trouble caused,**_

 _ **No matter how long**_

 _ **I believe that there's hope**_

 _ **Buried beneath it all and**_

 _ **Hiding beneath it all, and**_

 _ **Growing beneath it all, and...**_

 _ **This is how we'll dance when,**_

 _ **When they try to take us down**_

 _ **This is how we'll sing it.**_

 _ **This is how we'll stand when**_

 _ **When they burn our houses down.**_

 _ **This is what will be oh glory.**_

 _ **Reaching as I sink down into light.**_

 _ **Reaching as I sink down into light.**_

 _ **This is how we dance when,**_

 _ **When they try to take us down**_

 _ **This is how we'll sing it.**_

 _ **This is how we'll stand when,**_

 _ **When they burn our houses down.**_

 _ **This is what will be oh glory."**_

 _ **"Let The Flames Begin"**_

 _ **PARAMORE**_

* * *

 _ **TRADUCCIÓN:**_

 _ **Qué vergüenza que todos nos convertimos**_

 _ **En cosas frágiles y destrozadas**_

 _ **Un recuerdo rememora una diminuta chispa**_

 _ **Doy todo mi oxigeno,**_

 _ **Para dejar que las llamas comiencen**_

 ** _Así_** _ **que, comiencen las llamas**_

 _ **¡Oh, gloria!**_

 _ **¡Oh, gloria!**_

 _ **Así es como bailaremos,**_

 _ **Cuando ellos traten de hundirnos**_

 _ **Asi es como será**_

 _ **¡Oh, gloria!**_

 _ **En algún lugar de nuestra debilidad, se encuentra nuestra fuerza**_

 _ **Y moriré buscándola, no puedo dejar de arrepentirme por tal egoísmo**_

 _ **Mi dolor y todo el dolor causado, no importa cuánto dure.**_

 _ **Yo creo que hay esperanza, enterrada bajo todo esto,**_

 _ **Oculta bajo todo esto y creciendo bajo todo esto.**_

 _ **Así es como bailaremos,**_

 _ **Cuando ellos traten de hundirnos.**_

 _ **Así es como nosotros cantaremos,**_

 _ **Así es como nos levantaremos,**_

 _ **Cuando quemen nuestras casas.**_

 _ **Así es como será.**_

 _ **¡Oh, gloria!**_

 _ **Alcanzándome mientras me hundo en la luz.**_

 _ **Alcanzándome mientras me hundo en la luz.**_

 _ **Así es como bailaremos,**_

 _ **Cuando ellos traten de hundirnos.**_

 _ **Así es como nosotros cantaremos,**_

 _ **Así es como nos levantaremos,**_

 _ **Cuando quemen nuestras casas.**_

 _ **Así es como será.**_

 _ **¡Oh, gloria!**_

* * *

Katniss no me dejo pasar, pero al menos estuvimos hablando. No fue una charla agradable, por el contrario fue muy dolorosa y cada segundo que pasó me sentí peor. Mi mundo se empezó a desmoronar en el momento que ella se presento voluntaria. Si Katniss tenía alguna duda de cuanto la amaba y todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella, ya no debería tenerla más. Mi vida era Katniss, y sin ella no era nada. La mera idea de perderla me provoco un dolor indescriptible que nunca en la vida había sentido. Nunca estuve tan cerca de perderla hasta ahora. No podía abandonarla. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerla a salvo, como siempre había hecho. El precio era muy caro, pero no me importaba mientras ella sobreviviera. A pesar de eso, ella tenía sus propios planes, sacrificarse por mí al igual que yo por ella.

Debí quedarme dormido en algún momento. Porque cuando desperté estaba recostado contra la pared de la puerta y un Agente de Paz de no más de diecinueve o veinte años estaba inclinado sobre mí tocando mi hombro. Lo mire confundido esperando que me gritara o reprendiera por estar aquí, pero solo vi una expresión de lastima y preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –Su pregunta me desconcertó. Trabajaba para la misma gente que nos encerraría en una arena para que veinticuatro personas nos matemos entre nosotros para su propio disfrute.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No. Gracias. Estoy bien. –Trate de decir con voz calmada. Sentía que me quebraría nuevamente, lo único que quería era estar cerca de Katniss, aunque fuera desde aquí.

-¿Tú nombre es Peeta, verdad?

Asentí.

-Bien, Peeta. Lamento lo sucedido. Es muy injusto. –Pareció sincero. –Llevo viéndote desde hace rato aquí. Decidí traerte esto para que estuvieras más cómodo.

Señalo una almohada y un par de mantas que dejo en el suelo, al lado mío.

-Aunque tal vez estarías mejor en tu habitación.

-No me puedo ir de aquí.

-Lo entiendo. La chica debe ser muy importante para ti, para que te hayas presentado voluntario.

-Es mucho más que importante para mí. –Respondí con voz entrecortada.

-Pase lo que pase, fueron muy valientes los dos. Hay que tener mucho valor para hacerlo. –Se parecía mucho al comentario de Haymitch en plena borrachera. Pero tenía razón, hacía años que no se presentaba ni un solo voluntario en el doce, ya que la palabra "tributo" y "cadáver" eran sinónimos, y no había habido ningún vencedor desde hace veinticuatro años. Seguramente en el Capitolio hablarían por semanas de lo extraño que era que en un solo año se hayan presentado dos tributos del distrito voluntariamente. Solo que ambos actuamos por impulso y miedo de perder a las personas que más amábamos en la vida. Y estaba seguro que si fuéramos realmente valientes, no estaríamos llorando y encerrados en un cuarto sin querer ver a nadie. Al menos no el tipo de valentía que admiraba el Capitolio. El matar a sangre fría a cualquiera que se le interponga en el camino.

-Gracias. –Le dije de todos modo y sonreí un poco. –Y gracias por esto. –Dije tomando lo que me había traído.

-De nada. Soy Zeke, si necesitan algo, solo búsquenme.

Asentí y él me sonrió antes de desaparecer del vagón. Me quede nuevamente solo.

Me recosté en el suelo con la cabeza en la almohada y me tape con las mantas. No dormí, pero intente descansar y relajarme. Se sentía frio en esta parte del tren y yo no traía nada más que la ropa que tenía puesta en la cosecha, una pequeña caja que contenía a algunas pertenencias mías y yo había guardado ya en uno de los cajones de la mesa de luz de mi compartimento.

Katniss abrió la puerta casi una hora después. Al parecer también se había dormido, pero aun tenía signos de ojos húmedos y rojos. Katniss me miro sorprendida de que continuara fuera de habitación.

-No debiste quedarte. Pensé que no te encontraría.

-Te dije que no me iría. –Katniss hizo un movimiento extraño y llevo la mano hacia atrás como escondiéndome algo, y yo centre mi atención en su mano. -¿Qué me ocultas? –Le pregunté inquisitivamente.

-Nada. –Mintió.

-Eres una pésima mentirosa. –En otros momentos, me gustaba ese aspecto. Pero ahora me asustaba. Me puse rápidamente de pie y me detuve a medio metro de ella y tome su brazo, ella se resistía a mi contacto. –Muéstrame tu mano.

-Fue un accidente. –Justifico. Asustado como yo estaba, moví su brazo hasta dejar a la vista su mano cerrada en puño y cubierta por un pañuelo manchado con sangre. Ella lentamente abrió la mano, dejando a la vista que la tela del pañuelo tenia aun más sangre de la que creí en la zona de la palma.

-Katniss ¿Qué sucedió? –Mi voz sonaba entrecortada.

-Me corte sin querer. Fue mi culpa.

-Te debo curar. –La hice ingresar a su habitación pero me detuve en cuanto vi casi todo destruido y vidrios esparcidos por todo el suelo y gotas de sangre cerca de la puerta. Debí imaginar que Katniss podía lastimarse cuando escuche el ruido de objetos estrellándose contra las paredes y el suelo. –A mi habitación. –Tome su mano sana con la mía y la arrastre a mi compartimento que se encontraba en el siguiente vagón. La senté en la cama e insistí en que me esperara mientras buscaba algo que me sirviera en el baño. Encontré vendas, cinta adhesiva, alcohol y algodón. Tendría que ser suficiente por ahora. Esperaba que la herida fuera superficial, aunque lo dudaba. Tome una palangana y le agregue agua fría y caliente alternativamente, hasta comprobar que estuviera a una temperatura intermedia agradable. También busque jabón y un par de toallas. Primero debía lavar sus manos. Volví con Katniss, ella sostuvo la palangana en su regazo y los demás elementos los deje en la mesita de luz. Aproveche ese momento para quitarme el abrigo fino y empecé a curarla. Cuando deje al descubierto la herida. Ver tanta sangre me impresiono. Tire el pañuelo al suelo para luego tirarlo y le limpie la mano con agua y jabón. Por su rostro note que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por soportar el dolor en silencio. El corte se extendía por tres o cuatro centímetros a lo largo y era profundo pero no tanto como para que llegara a los huesos. Me pregunté si necesitaría puntos. Cuando roce la zona con un algodón bañado en alcohol. Katniss apartó la mano instintivamente y reprimió un sollozo. Pero no pudo porque mantenía inmóvil su muñeca entre mi mano.

-Lo siento, pero debo hacerlo. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerte esto, Katniss? –Ya me estaba desesperando. -¿Acaso te quieres matar? Prefiero que me pegues a mí o te desquites conmigo, pero no que te descuides tú.

-Te dije que fue un accidente. Mientras hablábamos apoye la mano en el suelo y había un vidrio roto.

-Si no hubieras perdido tanto el control, no estarías con un enorme corte en la mano. –Dije en un susurro. –Lo siento, amor. No quiero hacerte daño. ¿Fue cuando gritaste y te pregunte que te sucedía? –Acaricie su rostro unos segundos.

Asintió.

-Debiste decírmelo.

-Lo siento.

-Esto no será suficiente, aun te quedaron restos de vidrio en la herida. Iré a buscar a alguien para que me ayude o me den un botiquín completo. –Me puse de pie y bese unos segundos sus labios. –No te muevas. Vuelvo enseguida.

Recorrí varios vagones antes de encontrarme con alguien. Casualmente Zeke estaba hablando con una Avox. Los Avox eran hombres y mujeres de todas las edades jóvenes o maduras considerados por el gobierno de Panem, traidores, podían ser del mismo Capitolio o de los distritos. Como castigo a su traición o los delitos cometidos les cortaban la lengua y los enviaban al Capitolio, para entrenarlos y ponerlos al servicio del Capitolio para realizar todas las tareas domesticas y tenerlos como esclavos hasta que dejaran de ser útiles. Ese sin duda era un peor castigo que morir. Zeke hablaba amablemente con la chica Avox dándole indicaciones. Ella le respondía haciendo algunos movimientos con los brazos, las manos y los dedos. Ella sonrió. La chica Avox no parecía tener más de veintiuno. Esto era tan extraño. Había algunos en el Doce que conversaban con nosotros a pesar de saber lo que hacíamos de forma ilegal. En el doce parecía no existir castigo para eso en la práctica, era un distrito tan pobre y tan poco popular en Panem, que nadie prestaba suficiente atención a los habitantes, o hacia vista gorda y dejaba pasar esos delitos e ignorarlo. Claro a los Agentes de Paz les convenía, porque se les proveían los alimentos que tal vez de otra forma les costaría más conseguir a cambio de dinero, como la carne. Pero ver esta escena me extraño, un agente de paz siendo amable con un Avox. La chica Avox, le dijo algo a través de gestos a Zeke y luego me señalo. Zeke se dio vuelta intrigado.

-Peeta ¿Sucede algo? –Dijo en tono amable.

-Es Katniss. Se lastimó.

Zeke se acercó a mí.

-¿Cómo que se lastimo?

-Se cortó con un resto de vidrio. No creo que sea grave, pero no encuentro elementos suficientes para curarla.

-En el baño debe haber un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Solo encontré vendas, alcohol y algodón.

-De acuerdo, buscare algo más. ¿Está en su habitación?

-La lleve a la mía para curarla. –Evite mencionar el motivo.

-De acuerdo, vuelve con ella. Enseguida estaré allí. Gwen te acompañara.

Zeke desapareció de mi vista y Gwen me siguió. Ella comprobó el estado de Katniss e hizo mueca.

-¿Demasiado mal? –Preguntó Katniss mirándola a los ojos.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. No hizo nada hasta que Zeke llegó con un botiquín en la mano. Zeke se arrodillo al lado de Gwen y examino a Katniss. Note a Katniss tensarse, pero sentado a su lado, acaricie su hombro y se relajo. Zeke miró a Gwen inquisitivamente y ella empezó a comunicarse con él por señas. Zeke asintió y le empezó a pasar desinfectante, alcohol, algún tipo de ungüento para acelerar la cicatrización –según nos explico Zeke –y vendas a medida que los iba necesitando. Cuando ella acabo se fue para limpiar la habitación que ocupaba Katniss y había quedado hecha un desastre.

-La señorita Trinket y vuestro mentor los estarán esperando en una hora para la cena. Les recomiendo que vayan. Aunque dudo mucho que el señor Abernathy sea de mucha ayuda para ustedes hoy luego del bochornoso momento en la cosecha. –Dijo seriamente, pero intentando contener una risa. –La señorita Trinket está obsesionada por los modales, los horarios, el protocolo y el respeto. Y no creo que a ustedes les convenga ganarse una primera muy mala impresión.

-En resumen, debemos ir aunque no queramos. –Conteste.

-Exacto. Además de vuestro mentor, es ella la que los ayudara todo este tiempo, incluso cuando ya estén en la arena.

-Gracias. –Le conteste. –Por todo.

-De nada. –Dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta dejándonos solos.

Me volví hacia Katniss y la rodee con mis brazos. No hablamos, solo nos abrazamos por tanto tiempo que parecía una eternidad. Solo que no teníamos una eternidad, solo el ahora. A partir de hoy cada minuto que pasáramos juntos sería algo muy preciado para ambos. Era atemorizante como de un minuto para otro, todos tus sueños, tus proyectos y tu vida entera podían hacerse trizas. Deje salir las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo desde que vi a Katniss herida. Nosotros ya no tendríamos un futuro juntos, no veríamos envejecer al otro, no tendríamos hijos y tampoco veríamos a nietos nacer. También nos veíamos obligados a separarnos de nuestras familias y que muriera quien muriera, quedarían destruidas. Pensé en mis hermanos y mi padre; en Prim y Neyde. Creo ni siquiera me puse a pensar en cómo afectaría mi muerte a mi familia, actúe por impulso, guiado por mi instinto natural de cuidar a Katniss. Y Katniss por salvar a Prim. No podía culparla por querer hacerlo, la entendía, pero no hacía más fácil la situación.

Habíamos hecho algo demasiado insólito. El cariño y amor siempre tenía sus límites, nadie se presentaba voluntario ni por el familiar más amado y mucho menos por su novio o novia. Estaba seguro que no pasaría desapercibido, pero no tenía claro como nos afectaría.

-Trataremos de salir de esto juntos. Lo prometo, Katniss. Siempre y cuando estemos juntos nada malo pasara. –Murmuré cerca de su oído, mientras permitía que Katniss descargara todo su dolor contenido conmigo.


	16. CAPITULO 14: MI VIDA ES TUYA

**CAPITULO 14: MI VIDA ES TUYA**

* * *

" _ **El capullo pronto se abrirá**_ _ **  
**_ _ **esa rosa blanca florecerá**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pero en mi mente murió el recuerdo de la luz del sol**_ _ **  
**_ _ **luz de luna eres mi maldición**_ _ **  
**_ _ **aunque a veces me das tranquilidad**_ _ **  
**_ _ **eres dulzura y dolor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y el rojo es tu color.**_

 _ **Como atrapado en un silencio sin fin**_ _ **  
**_ _ **va avanzando el tiempo sin transcender en mi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Almas en que su camino hallaron el final**_ _ **  
**_ _ **han renacido una vez más.**_

 _ **Con tu sonrisa se discernió la niebla en mi corazón**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y aún así, algo me refrena, algo de mi interior**_ _ **  
**_ _ **hasta la puesta de sol, tu sombra coincidirá, conmigo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **a caer la oscuridad somos solo tú y yo**_

 _ **El destino se encargo de mostrarnos que los dos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **somos una alma partida a la mitad.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Intentando comprender, preguntando no sé por qué**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nuestro encuentro fue algo más que casualidad**_

 _ **Como el agua para la flor, la sangre es mi catalizador**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y los días se han vuelto noches sin fin**_ _ **  
**_ _ **El latido del corazón es igual al de los dos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿Es lo que querías o ya no es tentador?**_

 _ **Si nuestro destino siempre vagar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **escondámonos en la oscuridad**_ _ **  
**_ _ **vamos, bailemos un vals para toda la eternidad.**_

 _ **La luna siempre me acompaña en mi dolor, dulce compañera ha sido hasta hoy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **En mi memoria nebulosa aún esta, el recuerdo de ese antiguo amor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Si tan solo pudiera volver a aquel momento otra vez, quisiera**_ _ **  
**_ _ **ser como tu sombra y te podría proteger**_

 _ **Si el amanecer se interpone en mi deber, te pido**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que no dejes de confiar y dejar de creer.**_

 _ **Fue un brillo espumero, un muy breve estímulo y emociones que lo logran opacar.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Después de tanto vagar, creo que al fin encontré lugar y que puedo considerarlo un hogar.**_

 _ **Si se apaga la luz del sol, si el pecado permaneció, el futuro ya no tiene salvación.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Si tuviera que escoger, un lugar para fallecer,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **permanecería aquí donde ahora estoy.**_

 _ **El destino se encargo de mostrarnos que los dos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **somos una alma partida a la mitad.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Intentando comprender, preguntando no sé por qué**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nuestro encuentro fue algo más que casualidad.**_

 _ **Como el agua para la flor, la sangre es mi catalizador**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y los días se han vuelto noches sin fin.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **El latido del corazón es igual al de los dos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿Es lo que querías o ya no es tentador?**_

 _ **Esa rosa blanca florecerá, esos pétalos nos inundaran**_ _ **  
**_ _ **la luz del amanecer cesara mi dolor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y si algún día tengo que renacer, en tu corazón quiero florecer**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y nuestro amor vivirá por toda la eternidad."**_

" _ **RINNE RONDO"**_

 _ **de**_

 _ **ON/OFF**_

 _ **(Banda sonora de Vampire Knight)**_

* * *

 _ **POV KATNISS**_

* * *

Lloramos por última vez Prometiéndonos que a partir de ahora intentaríamos mantener nuestros sentimientos ocultos y encerrados en un baúl bajo llave y sujeto con cadenas, enterrados en el fondo de nuestra mente donde nadie más pudiese verlos o percibirlos. Intentaríamos parecer fuertes ante los demás, a pesar de que no nos sintiéramos asi en absoluto. Sabía por experiencia que a mí no me costaría nada hacerlo, pero no estaba tan segura respecto a él. Él siempre fue mucho más expresivo, sensible y carismático que yo, que me ocultaba bajo una coraza de indiferencia, inexpresividad y fortaleza, salvo con un grupo selecto de personas, como Peeta, mi familia y en menor medida Magde y Gale, dos personas que por ejemplo jamás me habían visto llorar y quebrarme emocionalmente.

Peeta me recomendó que descansara un rato y que luego me llamaría cuando nos tocara ir al comedor a cenar.

No quería ir, no quería hacer nada, no quería ver a Effie Trinket luego de lo que había pasado. Ella era una pieza más en el perfecto rompecabezas creado por el Capitolio desde los Días Oscuros. Tal vez no era justo no era justo que le echara la culpa de todo, y no pensaba hacerlo. Pero ella había sido la que el día hoy había escogido la única papeleta que tenía el nombre de mi hermana, y por esa única papeleta Peeta y yo estábamos aquí. No podía pensar en nada más que eso.

Peeta aparto las mantas, para que me recostara en la cama y yo lo hice. Peeta me arropo bajo las mantas como siempre solía hacer cuando me quedaba alguna noche en su casa, porque se hacía demasiado tarde para volver a la mía o cuando estaba enferma o triste y él cuidaba de mí en mi casa. Siempre me reconfortaban sus gestos, me hacían sentir querida y protegida. Como si no existiera nada que pudiera dañarme. Sus manos pasearon por mi cabello, mi rostro y la piel de mi cuello, tranquilizándome y reconfortándome.

Derrame en silencio más lagrimas, que él se encargo de quitar delicadamente con sus dedos. Peeta seguía arrodillado a mi lado en el suelo, mirándome con tristeza grabada en su mirada, pero ya sin derramar lagrima alguna.

-Duerme conmigo. –Le pedí en un susurro. Peeta me sonrió en respuesta y yo rodé hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama de dos plazas para que ocupara mi lugar. Peeta ocupo rápidamente el lado izquierdo de la cama bajo las mantas y yo me acerque a él al tiempo que él me atraía hacia su pecho y me rodeaba con sus brazos protectoramente.

Besó mi coronilla, cuando escondí mi rostro en su pecho, aspirando el aroma de su cuerpo y perdiéndome en él unos minutos, intentando olvidar por tanto tiempo posible la pesadilla que estábamos viviendo.

-Ya, Kat. Te lo dije, nos cuidaremos el uno al otro. No me apartare de tu lado nunca. –Sentí su mano izquierda paseándose por mi cabello. Me sentí incapaz de contestar cosa alguna. Nunca había sido muy buena con las palabras. Deposite mi mano herida en su cuello y acaricie su piel levemente con mis dedos. Peeta no dijo nada más por unos minutos, pero luego tomó mi mano entre la suya con delicadeza. Paso su pulgar por encima de la venda, sin apenas tocar la herida.

-¿Te duele?

-Un poco, pero creo que ese ungüento que me puso la chica avox me ayudo, porque no duele tanto como antes.

-Debe tener un efecto calmante, además de cicatrizante. –Dijo considerándolo y acariciando mis dedos y el dorso vendado de mi mano cuando deposito mi mano en su pecho –Gwen.

Por primera vez lo mire, porque no tenía idea a que se refería.

-¿Gwen? –Pregunte más confusa aún.

-El nombre de la chica avox es Gwen. Al menos asi la llamó Zeke cuando fui por ayuda.

-¿El Agente de Paz que estuvo ayudando a curarme?

-Sí. –Me miró dedicándome una media sonrisa, al parecer feliz de poder verme a los ojos.

* * *

 _ **POV PEETA**_

* * *

-¿El Agente de Paz que estuvo ayudando a curarme?

-Sí.

-Parece amable. Me recuerda a Darius.

-Tenes razón. Lo único que es un poco más serio que él. –Agregue al recordar a nuestro Agente de Paz del Doce, con el que mejor nos llevábamos, se burlaba de Katniss en cada oportunidad que tenía solo por el gusto de hacerla enojar. A veces me tocaba intervenir para que Katniss no lo golpeara, y Darius se reía aun más por sus intentos inútiles de zafarse de mí para poder atacarlo. Algo que tampoco ayudaba para el estado de ánimo de mi novia, que se enfurecía más de lo que estaba y lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras yo le hacía prometer que no hiciera nada, antes de soltarla. Tal vez si fuera otra persona no me importaría tanto, pero suponía que iba a ser muy mal visto que atacáramos a un Agente de Paz con público presente y no quería que ella tuviera problemas, no todos eran tan benevolentes como Darius. Pero la mayoría de las veces trataba de intervenir antes que Katniss llegara ese estado, desviando la conversación o dirigiéndole una mirada dura de advertencia a Darius, que de inmediato se detenía y la dejaba en paz.

-¿Se presento contigo?

-Sí, me había quedado dormido contra la puerta esperándote y él me despertó tocándome el hombro. Dijo que estuvo observándome un rato y me trajo unas mantas y una almohada para que estuviera más comido. Él se dio cuenta desde el comienzo que tú y yo éramos algo y ahora con lo que vio en el tren lo confirmo. Al menos creía que tú eras alguien importante para mí, lo suficientemente importante para que me presentará voluntario.

-Lo siento, Peeta. Lo siento mucho.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunte confundido.

-Por esto. Por arrastrarte conmigo, sino fuera por mí no estarías aquí. –El dolor en su voz era evidente. Acerque mi mano a su rostro cuando nuevas lágrimas hicieron aparición y acune su rostro con una mano. Intente mantener la calma por ella.

-Yo te entiendo. Ya te lo dije. Sentí que morí en ese momento, pero estoy orgulloso de ti. De la manera en la que proteges a Prim. Siempre admire tu entrega y sacrificio por las personas que amas. No te culpo, ni te recrimino nada, amor. Quiero que lo entiendas. Yo estoy aquí porque quiero. A partir de hoy intentare disfrutar cada momento que pasemos juntos. Nada será fácil, pero yo estoy aquí contigo, nos tenemos el uno al otro para protegernos y cuidarnos. No quiero discusiones, ni peleas, ni siquiera que sintamos culpa o dolor. Quiero estemos bien. Que disfrutemos de cada segundo que pasemos juntos y grabar a fuego cada recuerdo en mi… alma. –Agregue, preguntándome a mí mismo, si existía algo mas allá de la muerte. Y esperando que llegado el momento la respuesta fuera afirmativa. –No tenemos mucho tiempo, Katniss. Ya no. Solo deja que lo disfrutemos, y seamos felices mientras podamos. ¿Sí?

Katniss, considero unos momentos antes de asentir, con la mirada triste. Odiaba verla asi ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Ya estaba hecho y no tenía ninguna maquina que pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás y reparar los daños ocasionados.

-Te amo, no lo olvides nunca.

-También te amo. –Contestó. Se acerco aun más a mí y me empezó a besar. Sus labios eran como un bálsamo de paz y tranquilidad para mi alma y mi corazón hecho trizas. Le correspondí el beso con ternura al tiempo que ella ocupaba lugar sobre mí y yo empecé a sonreír, por más ilógico que pareciera dentro de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Pero era muy difícil concentrarme o pensar con claridad cuando estábamos con Katniss de ese modo. Sus ojos se cerraron, y yo coloqué mis manos en su cintura, atrayéndola aun más contra mi cuerpo, indicándole que no me molestaba la cercanía, que por el contrario la necesitaba. Sus piernas acabaron enredadas entre las mías, su cadera sobre la mía, su pecho contra el mío y sus manos enredadas en mi cabello, sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y su cálida, suave y húmeda boca en la mía. No existía ni un solo centímetro de distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. Mantuve un brazo firmemente agarrando su cintura, mientras el otro se paseaba por toda la extensión de su espalda. Respirar fue una tarea difícil una vez que el beso se intensifico y se profundizo volviéndose más desesperado. Respiramos a bocanadas unos segundos antes de volver a ocupar nuevamente nuestras posiciones en la boca del otro. Solo que unos minutos sus manos se paseaban desesperadamente por mi cabeza, aumentando la presión sobre la misma y luego su humedad a través de la gasa que Gwen y Zeke le habían colocado como vendaje alrededor de la palma. Tarde unos minutos más en reaccionar y darme cuenta que eso solo podía significar, que estaba sangrando. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y asustado.

-Katniss. –Murmuré aun contra sus labios.

-Mmm… -Emitió un leve gemido en mi boca. Requirió todo mi esfuerzo no corresponderle el beso y dejarme llevar por la revolución de mis hormonas, que pedían a gritos tenerla a ella completamente para mí y no apartarme de su lado nunca.

-Kat… -Repetí. –Tu. Mano. Déjame… verla. –Me costó hablar, mi voz temblaba por mis sensaciones y sentimientos contradictorios.

-¿Por qué? Estoy bien. –Dijo tras abrir sus ojos y mirándome con la duda grabada en ellos. Su respiración agitada, sus mejillas sonrojadas considerablemente y algunos mechones de cabello sueltos salidos de su trenza a su alrededor de su cara llamaron mi atención. Alce una mano y saque de la comisura de sus labios, la punta de un mechón y se lo acomode detrás de su oreja, mientras me miró con fascinación y hambre, tal vez reflejo de mi deseo por ella.

-Solo muéstramela, creo que has vuelto a sangrar por los movimientos bruscos que realizaste con ella.

-Oh, creo que me olvide.

-Sí, también yo. –Le dedique una sonrisa. –Tú me haces olvidar de todo.

Katniss me dio un corto beso en respuesta.

Katniss se sentó a horcajadas en mis piernas cuando yo me senté y apoye parte de mi espalda en el respaldo, quedando ambos frente a frente. Katniss tendió su mano hacia mí y si, evidentemente había ejercido demasiada presión y la herida estaba volviendo a sangrar un poco. La gasa estaba teñida de rojo alrededor de donde sabia estaba la herida.

-¿Te duele?

-No demasiado. Perdón, no lo sentí.

-Está bien.

Bese los nudillos de su mano herida uno por uno.

-No te voy a cambiar al vendaje aun. –Le asegure. –Ellos te lo colocaron bien y primero debe parar de sangrar, pero te pondré algunas capas más de gasa ¿De acuerdo? En un par de horas te curo nuevamente y cambio el vendaje

Busque en el botiquín de primeros auxilios que Zeke dejo encima de la mesa de luz al lado de la cama, encontré el rollo que usaron ellos, una tijera y cinta adhesiva, le coloque tres capas de la venda, cubriéndole toda la mano excepto los dedos, corte con una tijera lo restante y se lo sujete con la cinta.

-Gracias.

Miró nuestras manos unidas mientras acariciaba sus dedos y el dorso de su mano delicadamente.

-De nada. Ven, túmbate.

-Pero no puedo dormir, tenemos cena en media hora.

-Yo te despertare si te duermes. Y si no, no importa, solo descansa un poco y reposa esa mano.

Katniss obedientemente se recostó y me arrastró junto con ella. Se acomodó tal como estaba antes, con la mayor parte de su cuerpo contra el mío. Rodee su cintura protectoramente y ella se acurruco aun mas. Pude notar que la necesidad de mantenerse a mi lado era la misma que yo sentía por mantenerme a su lado. Nos necesitábamos en este momento más que nunca, cuando nuestra vida pendía de un hilo, cuando no sabíamos si moriríamos dentro de 6 días o dos semanas, si ella moriría primero o yo. Solo teníamos el ahora y el futuro aunque bastante evidente, resultaba incierto en gran medida. No deje de observar a Katniss en ningún momento, quien se durmió un par de minutos después, con su cabeza descansando en mi pecho, respirando profunda y pausadamente. Me dedique esa media hora a hacerle caricias en sus brazos, espalda, rostro y cabello. A veces Katniss sonreía, y otras estaba relajada, con la expresión neutra.

No me arrepentí de nada de lo que hice, Katniss estaba a salvo entre mis brazos y eso era lo único que importaba.

-Tienes que vivir, Katniss. –Murmure en voz baja, sabiendo que ella no me escucharía. –No permitiré que te vayas. Buscare una manera de mantenerte con vida y convencerte de que aceptes lo que te ofrezco… mi vida. Mi vida es tuya y siempre lo será aunque no esté físicamente contigo.


	17. CAPITULO 15: PROMESAS

_**A/N:**_ _ **¡Hola! Quiero llegar cuanto antes al inicio de los Juegos, o al menos las entrevistas. Razón por la que intentare subir dos capítulos semanales cuando sea posible.**_

 _ **Monse-0.3:**_ _ **Peeta es un amor :3 Yo también estoy ansiosa porque llegue ese momento. Por el momento esto es lo último que tengo escrito de esta historia. Definitivamente causarían impacto. Amo a Cinna, aunque también aquí tendrá seguramente el mismo o similar protagonismo Portia. Los dos hacen cosas fantásticas juntos :D Me alegra mucho que te guste Zeke. Tengo un motivo importante para darle protagonismo, pero falta mucho para que eso suceda. Zeke es bueno, quise que al menos unos de los Agentes de Paz, estuviera del lado de ellos. Que Peeta y Katniss pudieran confiar en alguien de sus casi enemigos. Con respecto a lo otro, mira que a Katniss la hice un poco más demostrativa en cuanto a sentimientos. No te preocupes lentamente ella ira aflojando. No quería que el cambio respecto a la Katniss del libro, fuera tan terriblemente radical, porque no sería tan creíble. Además es Peeta quien tiene el don de la palabra. Me pareció más lógico que fuera así. Como compensación está este capítulo donde se dicen cosas entre ellos, ya que Katniss está más calmada.**_

 _ **El Lector Cinefilo:**_ _ **Eso será muy difícil. Esperemos que todo les salga bien xD**_

 _ **Agus:**_ _ **Lo hago a propósito jajajaja. A decir verdad yo también lloro cuando escribo cosas tristes. Eso lo hace más real e intenso, supongo.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **P.D.: Los invitos a pasar por un nuevo fanfic, acabo de publicar el primer capítulo (prólogo) , fue algo que se me ocurrió algo hoy y tenía que escribirlo antes de olvidarme.**_

 _ **Se llama:**_

 **" _TE ENCONTRARÉ"_**

" _ **Katniss Abernathy, hija de una familia adinerada debe casarse con el hijo menor de los Mellark, Peeta. Pero ¿Que pasara cuando un día desaparezca bajo circunstancias desconocidas? Las familia Abernathy y Mellark harán lo posible por encontrarlo ¿Tendrán suerte? ¿Podrán Katniss y Peeta conocerse oficialmente, enamorarse y casarse?"**_

 _ **La pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Espero que también sea de su agrado esa historia.**_

 _ **Buenas tardes,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15: PROMESAS**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

" _ **Nunca jamás pensé**_ _ **  
**_ _ **conocer alguien como tú**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que trajese a mi mundo tanta alegría y amor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **le agradezco a Dios**_ _ **  
**_ _ **porque hoy te tengo a ti**_ _ **  
**_ _ **porque me hizo encontrar mi alma gemela.**_

 _ **Te prometo que siempre cuidaré de nuestro amor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **te prometo que para ti será mi corazón**_ _ **  
**_ _ **te prometo que juntos enfrentaremos lo peor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **hoy declaro que eres mi bendición**_ _ **  
**_ _ **somos tú y yo.**_

 _ **Tu luz alrededor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **tu sonrisa me convenció**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y tus ojos divinos me llenaron de ilusión**_ _ **  
**_ _ **quiero andar contigo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y el mundo conocer contigo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **convertirme en tu abrigo y ser tu protector**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Te prometo que siempre cuidaré de nuestro amor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **te prometo que para ti será mi corazón**_ _ **  
**_ _ **te prometo que juntos enfrentaremos lo peor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **hoy declaro que eres mi bendición**_ _ **  
**_ _ **somos tú y yo."**_

 **" _TE PROMETO"_**

 _ **De**_

 _ **TERCER CIELO**_

* * *

Un golpe en la puerta me tomó por sorpresa, pero con Katniss aun entre mis brazos, no podía moverme, ni ir a abrir la puerta.

-Pase. –Le dije, a quien fuera que estuviera llamando.

Por un segundo, paso por mi cabeza, que tal vez no me dejaran estar con Katniss en la misma habitación. Pero recordé que Zeke no había hecho ningún comentario negativo al respecto y decidí tranquilizarme.

Una cabeza se asomó por la puerta levemente abierta. Tenía la piel blanca como la mía, el cabello negro azabache y unos ojos verde esmeralda que se centraban en mí y en Katniss.

-¿Esta mejor? –Preguntó con voz amable mirando a Katniss de reojo.

-Si, Zeke. Por lo menos creo que más calmada.

-Me alegro.

Le sonreí levemente.

-No quería molestar, pero imagine que ustedes no sabrían a donde ir para la cena. Yo los llevare hasta el vagón correspondiente y luego les mostrare donde queda cada lugar en este tren. No tienen porque quedarse todo el viaje aquí dentro. Si no hay ningún inconveniente, llegaremos en dos días al Capitolio.

-Gracias. ¿Nos das unos minutos?

-Claro. Los esperare fuera. –Me sonrió y luego salió.

-Katniss, despierta. –Murmuré para no asustarla. –Kat, es la hora. –Dije en voz más alta. La tuve que llamar otras tres veces más hasta que dio un signo de reaccionar a mi voz y mis caricias.

Suspiro con los ojos cerrados, antes de abrir los ojos y frotárselos con su mano sana mientras bostezaba.

-Hola. –Me saludó. -¿Dormí mucho?

-En realidad no, pero te quedaste dormida al instante.

Katniss me miró sorprendida.

-Debe ser porque estar contigo me calma.

-Lo mismo digo de ti. Es más fácil soportar todo esto contigo a mi lado.

 _Aunque en estas circunstancias me gustaría que no estuvieras._ Pensé con tristeza.

Katniss me sonrió y me dio un suave beso en mi cuello.

-¿Tenemos que ir? –Dijo gimiendo con desaprobación. –No quiero ir.

-Tienes que comer algo, Kat. Tienes que estar fuerte para lo que nos espera. Además, creo que ambos nos estamos muriendo de hambre, no hemos probado bocado alguno desde el mediodía. Cenaremos y volveremos aquí al instante si lo deseas.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? –Preguntó. –No soportare estar sola en mi habitación.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que pienso dejarte salir de aquí durante el viaje? No me separare de ti, ni un segundo durante estos días.

-¿Lo debo tomar como un sí? –Preguntó con ilusión brillando en su mirada.

-Sí. Noches, mañanas, tardes. Todo el tiempo que quieras. Pero… prométeme que no me volverás a hacer lo de hoy cuando me fui con Effie. Realmente pase un muy mal momento. No quiero que te escapes de mi lado.

-Te lo prometo. Solo necesitaba tiempo a solas para asimilar todo y descargar mi impotencia o molestia de algún modo. No quería que tú fueras el blanco de todo eso. No volverá a suceder. De ahora en más si me escapo será contigo.

-Eso me parece bien. –Contesté sonriendo. El carácter de ella llegaba a ser tan voluble que cualquier cosa la podía hacer estallar en esta situación. Que me prometiera no escapar de mí nuevamente cuando algo le disgustara, me hacía sentir mejor. Solo esperaba que cumpliera.

Katniss se sentó en la cama y yo también.

-Aprovecha y ve al baño. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

Katniss asintió y entro al baño sin oponerse. Observe mi camisa, manchada con la sangre de la herida de Katniss y decidí cambiármela. Me asuste al pensar que esa simple herida no era nada en comparación con las muchas que podía sufrir en la arena, sobre todo a manos de los demás tributos. Pensé que necesitaba dejar de pensar en eso o entraría en pánico. No podía permitir que cualquier chico o chica le hiciera daño. De hecho mataría con mis propias manos a cualquiera que la tocara siquiera. Ese pensamiento también resultaba aterrador, nunca me plantee el matar a una persona como una posibilidad tan real. Pero sin duda, lo haría por Katniss y por mantenerme con vida el tiempo suficiente para asegurarme que fuera coronada como vencedora.

¿Era mala persona? ¿Acaso eso me convertía en un monstruo? Después de todo asesinar a alguien era un crimen. ¿Pero qué otra opción tenía cuando iba ser llevado en un lugar donde sus habitantes adoraban a los asesinos y promovía esa práctica? Para ellos estaba bien que los chicos de los distritos nos matáramos entre nosotros. Era el deporte más divertido, en su retorcida mente. Mientras que para la mayor parte de la población de Panem, eran perdidas innecesarias e injustas, que podían llegar a romper una familia por completo. Se sentía horrible tener la certeza de que lo haría sin importar que estuviera mal.

Encontré una camisa negra en el armario justo de mi talla. Dejando la mía colgando en el respaldo de una silla.

-Peeta… -Escuche su voz a mi espalda y me di vuelta colocándome la camisa nueva.

-¿Algún problema?

Le pregunte cuando ella se quedo sin habla contemplándome. Reí interiormente.

-Yo… nada. Solo quería preguntarte si puedes ayudarme con mi cabello.

-Claro, ven aquí. Solo trae un cepillo, creo haber visto uno detrás del espejo. –Conteste terminando de abrocharme la camisa y acomodando el cuello.

Katniss fue por él y después de un minuto volvió para sentarse al borde de la cama y yo me senté encima de la cama detrás de ella. Me pasó un cepillo redondo y un peine. Le deshice la trenza con cuidado y se lo desenrede con el peine, para luego acabar por cepillarlo. No me molestaba hacerlo, por el contrario resultaba hasta relajante y natural. Katniss me había enseñado a trenzarlo en un principio para hacérselo a Prim, cuando Katniss o su madre estaban demasiado ocupadas, o se ausentaban para ir a algún lado y yo cuidaba de la más pequeña de la familia, mientras jugaba con ella, le ayudaba con sus tareas y le enseñaba a dibujar. Luego de un tiempo, empecé a hacérselo a Katniss y se volvió una costumbre sobre todo cuando no se sentía del todo bien o estaba enferma.

-¿Quieres que te lo trence? –Le pregunté.

Katniss lo pensó unos instantes.

-No, déjalo suelto. –Me miró de reojo. –Perdón por arruinar tu camisa.

-No te preocupes por eso. –Le sonreí. –Solo es ropa.

-Pero la única que realmente nos pertenece ahora. Es de casa.

-En eso tienes razón. ¿Tu vestido está bien? Podemos lavarlo.

-Milagrosamente no se mancho con sangre. –Dijo Katniss examinándolo por primera vez en realidad. Llevo su mano sana a uno de los bolsillos de su vestido. -¡Oh, no! –Exclamó aterrada.

-¿Qué sucede? –Me senté a su lado y la mire a los ojos. Ella me miro casi avergonzada.

-La caja con el anillo y las cartas. Las leí, y estuve sosteniendo el anillo. Pero estaba segura de haberlos guardado.

-Lo hiciste. –Le conteste. –Yo te los saque mientras dormías.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. –Pareció aliviada.

-Me asuste, por un momento pensé que los había perdido. No puedo perder eso.

-¿Tan valioso es para ti?

-Tú eres valioso, tú eres lo más importante en mi vida. No puedo perder algo que la persona que amo, me entrego, algo que simboliza… la promesa de un futuro mejor y feliz. Cuando te dije que sí, estaba aceptando que mi futuro eres tú, que no existe nadie que quiera en mi vida más que a ti. Siempre fuiste tú.

Sonreí ante su preocupación por perder las cosas más valiosas que le había entregado y sus palabras llenaron de paz y amor todo mi ser.

-¿Ves? Es por eso que te amo. –Acune su rostro entre mis manos obligándola a mantener su mirada en la mía.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres mi alma gemela, estamos hechos para estar juntos. Nuestros destinos se cruzaron, se unieron y fusionaron hasta volverse inseparables. Pasamos por todo, los prejuicios, las injusticias, mi madre oponiéndose a lo nuestro e intentando separarnos, las burlas, las agresiones por parte de nuestros compañeros, porque no lograban entender cómo yo podía fijarme en alguien pobre que seguramente se aprovechaba de mí y me usaba; o que yo te utilizaba a ti y te tiraría cuando ya no me sirvieras. Jamás nos importo lo que dijeran o hicieran contra nosotros, no nos importo tener a todo el mundo en contra, solo éramos nosotros dos enfrentado cada problema, cada piedra en el camino, esquivándola y manteniéndonos juntos, ya que confiábamos plenamente en el otro. No existía otra verdad más que el amor y cariño que nos teníamos; que esos momentos en los que estábamos con él otro cada vez que lo necesitaba para apoyarnos y acompañarnos. Como cuando murió tu padre, y no te deje a caer en ese abismo en el que estabas metiendo y aunque me costó mucho, te logre sacar de allí y volverte a la vida. Extrañe por tantos meses esa mirada de completa felicidad que tenias antes de su muerte, que cuando la vi regresar a tus ojos, fue como un milagro para mí. Tal vez una de las mejores cosas que hice en la vida. Porque temí tanto perderte, perder a la niña feliz, alegre y positiva de la que me enamore. Bueno, tal vez no seas tan positiva, pero no te detienes hasta lograr tus objetivos, luchas por lo que crees hasta cuando parece imposible conseguirlo. Eso te mantuvo viva hasta el dia de hoy.

-No, Peeta. Eso es merito tuyo. No lo hubiera logrado sin ti. Tú me diste el apoyo y fuerza que necesitaba para salir adelante, me diste esperanza cuando creí que todo estaba perdido. Me enseñaste a ver el mundo del modo que tú lo veías. Te mantuviste a mi lado durante casi toda nuestra vida, a lo largo de cada etapa. Me diste más amor del que creí que existía o podrían darme alguna vez. Y yo intente devolvértelo, intente devolverte cada cosa que me ofreciste y posiblemente nunca sea suficiente. Porque cambiaste mi vida por completo. Y te amo. Te amo tanto, que estaría perdida sin ti. Simplemente no me imagino un futuro en el que tú no estés. Matare a cualquiera que te ponga una mano encima y que te aparte de mí. No dejare que nunca ese brillo de vida desaparezca de tu mirada. Me duele cuando pienso en lo podría sucederte. Y tengo miedo. Estoy aterrada de lo que nos espera. Me gustaría que las cosas fueran simples, que estuviéramos a salvo lejos del Distrito. Que pudiéramos ser felices, casarnos y tal vez en otras circunstancias tener hijos. Que sean una réplica de la persona que más amo en el mundo.

Escuche con atención cada una de sus palabras. Mirandola con alegría y al mismo tiempo con tristeza. Estábamos perdiendo tanto con Katniss, pero intente quedarme solo con las cosas buenas y esperanzadoras, como su amor por mí y sus deseos. Y me obligue a sonreír al menos por un instante.

-Y a mí me hubiera gustado tener hijos como tú. –Acaricie con delicadeza su rostro. –Que me recuerden constantemente que tengo todo lo que deseo en la vida… Tú.

Katniss me sonrió. Y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos manteniendo nuestras miradas en contacto permanente.

-Pero lo segundo lo podemos hacer, no será oficial, pero será más importante para nosotros esa pequeña ceremonia, que una firma de papeles ¿no te parece?

-Me sentiré más casada y unida a ti de esa manera.

-Y yo. Entonces ¿es una promesa? –Le pregunte emocionado. Al menos uno de mis sueños se cumpliría, bajo circunstancias adversas y seguramente sin un final feliz, pero era mejor que nada. Era lo único que teníamos.

-Lo es.

-Cuando lleguemos al Capitolio lo haremos. –Prometí antes de lanzarme a sus labios y besarla. Un beso cálido y dulce que encerraba todo el amor que sentíamos por el otro.

-Y estaremos juntos por lo que resta de nuestras vidas.

-O por toda la eternidad. Quien sabe, tal vez haya algo mejor que este horrible mundo en el que vivimos.

-¿Tú lo crees?

-Sí, lo creo. –Murmure mientras mantenía mi frente contra la suya y mi mirada en la suya. –Tanto dolor, injusticia, sufrimiento, deben tener algún sentido cuando nuestra vida acabe.

-Espero reencontrarme con mi padre cuando eso suceda.

-Lo harás cuando llegue la hora. Pero que no sea demasiado pronto ¿de acuerdo? Aunque odie tener que aceptarlo, nuestros planes, son contrarios. Tú quieres morir para que yo viva; y yo quiero morir para que tú vivas. Pero para conseguirlo debemos luchar, Katniss. Luchar por sobrevivir y mantenernos entre nosotros a salvo. Estamos juntos en esto.

-Y siempre lo estaremos. –Besó mi frente.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

Ella bajo cabeza y fijamos la mirada en la del otro. Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Y por unos instantes todo estuvo bien.


	18. CAPÍTULO 16: PRIMER CONSEJO

_**A/N:**_ _ **Hola ¿Cómo están? Yo bien. Espero que hayan pasado bien el fin de semana.**_

 _ **El Lector Cinefilo:**_ _ **Peeta es muy dulce :3 Dan ganas de comérselo a besos jajaja Si, supongo. En el libro no dice como es la ceremonia del tueste del pan, asi que me inventare la forma. El chico del pan y la chica en llamas tendrán su ceremonia. Tratare de publicar más seguido para llegar a eso más rápido.**_

 _ **Monse-0.3:**_ _ **Si, no se la conoce mucho, porque es la estilista de Peeta y no de Katniss, pero como en esta historia le doy protagonismo tanto a Peeta como a Katniss, va a aparecer mucho también. Siempre me imagine que era como Cinna, y que quería a Peeta como un hijo, asi como Cinna quería a Katniss. :3 No te preocupes, entiendo sobre todo medicina es bastante pesado, ojala te vaya bien en los exámenes. Más adelante ¿Te puedo preguntar alguna duda que tenga? Ya que tienes algunos conocimientos en medicina, me podría ayudar a desarrollar una idea que tengo en mente para cuando estén en la arena. Si puedes ayudarme o guiarme en donde buscar información seria genial, ya que mis conocimiento en esa rama son nulos :/ Dime si aceptas y cualquier cosa nos ponemos en contacto.**_

 _ **KatnissMellarkHawthorne:**_ _ **Gracias :D**_

 _ **AVISO:**_

 _ **Estoy pensando en escribir un one-shot para Halloween y publicarlo el 31 de Octubre, obviamente. Algo así, como que Panem celebre Halloween. Pero estoy pensando en que disfraces podrían usar Effie, Haymitch, Peeta, Katniss, los hijos Mellark/Everdeen, Annie y su hijo, Finnick, Cinna, Portia, Prim, Beetee, Paylor, Plutarch y tantos otros. Si están muertos en la historia original, no importa, hare de cuenta que están vivos. Si me dan ideas, se los agradecería, aunque tengo algunos en mente. Pero seguro a ustedes se les ocurrirán trajes o personajes de mitos, leyendas o películas más locos, por eso me gustaría saber que se les ocurre y lo tendré en cuenta. Pueden decirme si quieren ver a tal personaje (ejemplo: Finnick) vestido de diablo, ángel, vampiro, Jack el destripador, fantasma, licántropo, duende, La Muerte o lo que sea. Algo para que sea divertido, loco o espeluznante. Sería genial, que arme algo con sus ideas :)**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **Lucy.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 16: PRIMER CONSEJO**

 **POV KATNISS**

" _ **Dos familias iguales en nobleza.**_

 _ **En Verona, lugar de estos amores,**_

 _ **Derraman, por recíprocos rencores,**_

 _ **Sangre inocente con brutal fiereza.**_

 _ **A sus hijos fatal naturaleza**_

 _ **Hizo esclavos de acerbos sinsabores,**_

 _ **Fue su muerte y su amor y su tristeza**_

 _ **Y el término al furor de sus mayores**_

 _ **El fin cruel de su amoroso trance**_

 _ **Y aquel odio de raza hereditario**_

 _ **Que sólo acaba con tan fiero lance,**_

 _ **Dos horas va a ocupar el escenario.**_

 _ **Oíd con atención la triste trama,**_

 _ **Y supliremos la que falte al drama."**_

" _ **ROMEO Y JULIETA"**_

 _ **De William Shakespeare**_

-¿Ya estás listo, amor? –Le pregunte a Peeta desde mi posición en la cama cuando él salió del baño. Al final se había cambiado completamente de ropa mientras yo lo esperaba fuera del baño.

-Sí, acabemos con esto. –Contestó. Salte de cama y él tomo mi mano entre la suya. Por un momento él se quedo contemplando el anillo de mi mano izquierda, su anillo, el que había comprado para pedirme matrimonio. Antes de que fuera cambiarse, le pedí que me lo diera, porque en estos días, no pensaba sacármelo en lo que restaba de mi corta vida. Peeta me miró con cariño mientras me lo deslizaba nuevamente en mi dedo. Era increíble, yo rara vez usaba accesorios, y Peeta tal vez sin estar tan seguro del tamaño compro uno que se ajustaba perfectamente a mi dedo.

-¿Cuánto te salió? –Le pregunté mientras salíamos al pasillo.

-Bastantes dólares y algunos días de ayuda.

-¿Qué?

-El vendedor me dijo que una parte la pagara ayudándolo a él en el local.

-¿Tú trabajando…? –Quise decir en el Quemador, pero estaba en un tren que se dirigía al Capitolio, con un montón de Agentes de Paz rodeando cada zona del tren y seguramente cámaras. El Quemador era un mercado negro, en teoría prohibido –no en la práctica-. Tan prohibido como lo era cazar. Ni Peeta ni yo podíamos hablar de nuestras aventuras clandestinas abiertamente con Capitolinos observándonos.

-Sí, no fue tan malo. Solo trabaje un mes con el señor Coldwater. –El señor Coldwater era comerciante, él y su familia tenían una joyería de forma legal, en el pueblo a unas cuantas casas de la de Peeta. Sin embargo, no todos podían permitirse comprarse cosas allí por su valor elevado. Sabía que lo último era una mentira, ya que él me confesó en la mañana que el anillo lo compró en el quemador. Al parecer no hacía falta que le advirtiera que no mencionara nada que nos comprometiera, él lo tenía presente tan bien como yo.

-Y no me lo contaste ¿Cuándo trabajabas? –Le recrimine.

-Cuando tú estabas en tu… casa. –Mintió, ya que en realidad quiso decir el "bosque". –Y yo te decía que tenía que trabajar en la panadería porque mi madre había doblado nuestros turnos. Si te hubiera dicho, tendría que haberte explicado el motivo, y sabes que no te puedo mantener oculta la verdad por mucho tiempo, siempre acabo cediendo a tus deseos tarde o temprano. Eres mi debilidad.

Debía reconocer que eso sonaba hermoso. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y deposite un beso en sus labios.

-Te perdono la mentira, solo porque la sorpresa fue mucho mejor. –Le contesté.

-¿La posibilidad de ser marido y mujer? –Preguntó.

Asentí.

-El darme la esperanza de que lo nuestro por retorcido que fuera, ante nuestras diferencias, podía funcionar.

-La chica de la Veta con el chico del pueblo. Dos jóvenes que siempre se amaron y están juntos a pesar de todo. Es como la historia de tus padres, pero al revés. Me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo contigo.

-Y a mí. –Le contesté con completa sinceridad. –Hagamos que estos días valgan la pena ¿sí? No quiero desperdiciar el poco tiempo de vida que nos queda.

Peeta asintió.

-No te preocupes, solo quiero pasar cada minuto del resto de mis días contigo. No dejare que nos aparten, ni te lastimen, haré lo que sea con tal de protegerte y pasar un segundo más de mi vida contigo.

Sus labios se encontraron con los míos y me volvió a besar con más intensidad que el beso anterior. Rodee su cuello devolviéndole el beso con las mismas ansias, hasta que unos movimientos me alertaron. Provenían del siguiente vagón. Me paralice aterrada, sin saber muy bien porque. Peeta me estrechó en sus brazos y dejó de besarme.

-Tranquila solo es Zeke. Él nos llevara con Effie.

-Ah. Lo siento. –Contesté. –Estoy paranoica, supongo.

-Tiene toda la lógica del mundo. –Contestó. –Yo tengo miedo de que venga alguien y nos haga daño, sobre todo a ti. No podría soportarlo. –Besó la punta de mi nariz y me soltó. –Pero estaremos bien por unos días. –Prometió. –Ven. –Volvió a tomar mi mano entre la suya y me sonrió. –Vamos con Zeke, nos estuvo esperando bastante tiempo.

Peeta abrió la puerta que unía ambos vagones y entramos. Habían dos Agentes de Paz, Peeta inconscientemente tal vez intento mantenerme detrás de él, como si asi pudiera protegerme. Se podía confiar ligeramente en Zeke, pero los demás nos seguían generando desconfianza.

Hola. –Saludo Peeta. Ambos se giraron a mirarnos.

-Hola. –Saludo Zeke. –Síganme. Rudolf ¿puedes ir a ver al señor Abernathy? Y si está despierto insístele que venga.

Rudolf se quejó.

-Dudo que lo haga en su estado actual, pero iré de todos modos. Debemos asegurarnos de que no haya cometido alguna locura. Los chicos necesitan un mentor.

-Gracias. –Le agradeció Zeke. Luego nos hizo una señal para que lo siguiéramos. Caminamos tomados de la mano sin apartarnos ni un centímetro.

-¿Qué paso con Haymitch? –Le pregunté a Zeke, mientras avanzábamos.

-Se golpeo la cabeza, tras caer, y por eso quedo inconsciente. Hemos ido a controlarlo varias veces, pero la ultima vez, hace una hora no pudimos abrir la puerta, seguramente despertó, pero no quiere a nadie de "niñera", dijo que quiere estar solo y no quiere cenar. Por eso mande nuevamente a mi compañero, para que lo convenza al menos de que le dejen comida. Ese hombre no se cuida, no sé cómo sobrevive solo el resto del año. Siento hasta algo de lastima.

-Suele venir a la panadería. –Comentó Peeta, –compra algunas cosas y las empieza a comer en el camino, pero se pasa más tiempo bebiendo y comprando cualquier bebida alcohólica. La verdad no sabemos mucho de su vida.

-Nadie sabe, en realidad. –Corrigió Zeke. –No se deja ayudar y es un hombre muy solitario y huraño. ¿Dijiste "suele venir"? –El joven se detuvó a mirarlo.

-Sí, porque mi familia tiene una panadería.

-Eso es fantástico. –Comentó él. –Entonces supongo que tú y ella…

-Soy de la Veta. –Comenté, sabiendo que le parecería poca cosa en comparación. Tampoco me interesaba lo que pensara, estaba orgullosa de mi origen.

-Y están juntos a pesar de los prejuicios que eso supone. –Adivinó. –Se como son de duros en su distrito con respecto a las diferencias sociales, lo cual es bastante estúpido a mi modo de ver.

Peeta y yo nos quedamos mirándolo sorprendidos, definitivamente Zeke, no era como el resto.

-Jamás nos importo, somos amigos desde los siete años y cerca de doce nos pusimos de novios, cuando atrevimos a decir lo que sentíamos. Crecimos juntos. Los prejuicios están muy arraigados en nuestro distrito, pero siempre estuvimos juntos uno al lado del otro, a pesar de tener a todo el mundo en contra. Mi madre jamás la aceptó, pero el resto de familia, si. La adoran. Y la suya siempre me aceptó a mí. No era que necesitáramos la aprobación de nadie, pero apoyo no nos faltaba.

Miré a Peeta, nunca dejaba de sorprenderme el amor que destilaba su voz cada vez que hablaba conmigo o de mí. Tenía la capacidad de hacer ver una situación horrible como los prejuicios dentro del distrito y un amor que no debía existir, como un hermoso cuento de hadas con final feliz, donde el bien triunfaba y vencía al mal.

Le sonreí a Peeta y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Eso es admirable. Y sin duda causaran impacto en el Capitolio.

-¿Qué? –Pregunté.

-La historia de ustedes. Como los Romeo y Julieta del siglo veintitrés. Tal vez, les pueda jugar a favor su relación cuando estén en la arena. En el Capitolio aman el romance y el drama. Y aunque no lo parezca se conmueven con gran facilidad con cosas asi. Ustedes podrán decirlo o no en las entrevistas, pero si sobreviven el primer en la arena, ya se empezaran a dar cuenta que hay algo mas entre ustedes, de hecho que tal vez algunos ya lo estén sospechando. Y les aseguro que querrán ayudarlos, para que al menos unos de ustedes viva. Si saben jugar las cartas bien, claro. Ayudara el hecho de que sea real y que se miren con tanto amor y preocupación entre ustedes. Nadie que los vea podría dudar que ustedes dos se aman.

-¿Qué es Romeo y Julieta? –Preguntó Peeta, yo también quería preguntar lo mismo, pero Peeta me ganó.

-Un libro muy antiguo ¿No lo han leído?

-No. –Respondimos al mismo tiempo.

-Un amor prohibido, familias enfrentadas y un final muy trágico. Sin embargo su amor y su trágico destino, ayuda a producir un cambio que tal vez, no se hubiera dado sin sus muertes.

Sentí que me recorrió un escalofrío. Peeta lo noto y me acercó a él en un intento de calmarme. Rodeo mi cintura con uno de mis brazos. Aún no reconocía que similitudes puede tener esa historia con Peeta y conmigo. O tal vez, si.

Nosotros vivíamos en mundos diferentes, aún así luchamos por seguir juntos siempre y ambos queríamos sacrificar nuestras vidas por el otro. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a renunciar al otro y tal vez en una semana estaríamos irremediablemente muertos los dos. Eso sí que era trágico, muy trágico. Pero ¿cambio? Eso ya era demasiado.

 _ **¿Qué cambio podía producir la muerte de dos amantes en una sociedad que estaba podrida?**_

Pensé en las posibilidades y no se me ocurrió nada en el resto del trayecto.

Tal vez, Zeke tenía razón, nuestro amor causaría impacto en cuanto fuera descubierto. Pero era imposible que dos personas como Peeta y yo provocáramos un cambio en Panem, solo por nuestro incondicional amor.

 _ **Es solo literatura.**_ Me recrimine a mí misma. _**Nada de lo que pasa en un libro es real.**_


	19. CAPITULO 17: LA PRIMER CENA

**A/N: Hola ¿como están? A todas las que son madres espero que hayan pasado un día agradable :) Hoy es lunes y empezó una nueva semana.**

 **Aviso que publique un par de historias más, que pueden encontrar en mi perfil.**

 **IaraLupin: Espero que te guste lo demás, ya que apenas comenzaste a leer el primer capitulo. Y bienvenida. :)**

 **Que tengan un buen inicio de semana.**

 **Los quiero,**

 **Lucy.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 17: LA PRIMER CENA**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Peeta no soltó mi mano en ningún momento y era algo que realmente agradecía. Lo necesitaba para soportar todo lo que se nos avecinaba.

Zeke se detuvo luego de atravesar al menos once vagones. Jamás pude imaginar que los trenes fueran tan grandes, y por supuesto el lujo reflejado en cada uno de estos vagones era impresionante. Peeta pareció pensar igual que yo, pero miraba con el ceño fruncido cada espacio. No lo culpaba, yo también pensé lo mismo. El Capitolio nos explotaba, y nos dejaba morir de hambre y de enfermedades incurables, porque no teníamos los medios para acceder a la medicación o estudios necesarios para prevenir o tratar una dolencia; todo eso pasaba, mientras a ellos vivían de todo lo que nos quitaban y lo utilizaban para cosas innecesarias, su tecnología, los lujos, su ropa de uso diario y demás cosas que consideraban una necesidad. Nosotros nos conformábamos con tener un techo bajo el que dormir, una buena salud y tener comida para alimentar a nuestras familias.

Zeke abrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella. Effie mirando por la ventana de uno de los costados del vagón, admirando el paisaje. Afuera es de noche, pero una linda noche, despejada, con estrellas y una enorme luna llena. Que me recordaba a todas esas veces que pasábamos con Peeta fines de semana completos en la casa de la cabaña, cuando él conseguía que sus hermanos o su padre lo cubrieran e hicieran los turnos que le correspondía a él. Eso le llevaba a perder en ocasiones, porque tenía menos tiempo conmigo fuera de la escuela entre semana. Pero no podíamos quejarnos, porque tratábamos de aprovechar nuestra estadía en el bosque al máximo. Cazábamos durante la mañana, cocinábamos en los horarios de las comidas, nadábamos un poco y luego dedicamos el resto del tiempo a nosotros.

-Aquí los traje como usted me pidió, Señorita Trinket.

-Gracias, querido. –Dijo la mujer al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia. –Hola, Peeta… Katniss. Tomen asiento, los estaba esperando.

Por un segundo me quedé quieta e inmóvil, Peeta apretó mi mano y conseguí ponerme en movimiento. Me soltó y corrió una de las sillas de la larga mesa, para que me sentara. Effie lo miró sorprendida y con una sonrisa en su rosto cubierto de maquillaje delicadamente colocado. Llevaba menos que en la cosecha, pero aun así, seguía siendo demasiado para ella. Igual que el vestuario. Me senté dedicándole una sonrisa y él devolviéndomela. Era caballeroso como su padre, siempre tenía esos gestos conmigo que aún después de años de amistad y noviazgo seguían sorprendiéndome a veces. Espero a que me acomodara cerca de la mesa, para sentarse en otra silla a mi lado y la acercó más a la mía. Frente a nosotros habían platos de diferente tamaños y formas, copas, vasos, cubiertos para los diferentes platos; y servilletas de tela blanca y bordadas con sumo cuidado con hilo dorado en las orillas que formaban dibujos y formas. En el centro, la mesa era ocupada en toda su extensión por comida, postres y pasteles, suficientes para alimentar a una familia por una semana. No me di cuenta que estaba tan muerta de hambre, hasta que vi todo el banquete servido para nosotros. Lo último que había probado era el pastel que Peeta había hecho para mí, el cual compartí con Prim antes de salir y dirigirnos a la plaza. Peeta no había querido comer del mismo, insistió para que lo llevara a casa. Por lo que a estas alturas, mi hermana ya sabía que Peeta me había propuesto matrimonio y que yo había aceptado. El anillo en mi dedo me lo recordaba continuamente, haciendo más triste el momento, porque aunque hiciéramos la ceremonia del tueste, no existiría la promesa de un futuro juntos, de un "felices por siempre", nuestra vida podía acabar tan pronto como entráramos en la arena en un lapso de días. Todo se dio de manera que el destino nos jugó en contra a ambos.

Peeta besó mi mejilla, tal vez adivinó hacia donde se dirigían mis pensamientos, y me sonrojé, porque el gesto me tomó por sorpresa. Lo positivo fue que ese pequeño toque de sus labios sobre mi piel, consiguió hacerme olvidar todos los pensamientos negativos. No tenía tiempo para desperdiciar y quería hacer memoria de cada momento que pudiera pasar con él, quería tener algo a lo que aferrarme cuando me tocara partir y por supuesto intentar salvarlo de que sufriera mi mismo destino.

-¿Se siente mejor, señorita Everdeen?

-Sí. –Contesté, porque me sentía considerablemente bien en comparación con un par de horas antes. Descargarme aunque fuera de forma violenta con los objetos y encerrada en mi habitación me ayudo más de lo que esperaba, pero el dolor en el pecho seguía ahí y posiblemente no se iría en lo que me restaba de vida. Peeta tomó mi mano por debajo de la mesa.

-Ella está mejor. –Agregó Peeta.

-Pueden comer lo que quieran. Lo necesitáis. Hoy ha sido un día agotador.

 _Effie no tiene idea._ Pensé. _No era ella la que estaba condenada a morir en esa arena. Eso no solo es agotador, es desesperanzador y aterrador._

Pero decidí ignorar su comentario porque lo que le era capaz de decirle si le hablaba no era nada bonito. Y nuestra supervivencia en la arena dependía de ella y nuestro mentor. Además, porque solo pude pensar en que manjar comer primero.

-¿Alguno ha visto a Haymitch?

-No lo hemos visto, nosotros hemos estado todo este tiempo juntos. Pero Zeke nos dijo que se encerró en su habitación y no quiere salir. –Explicó Peeta, mirando a Effie.

Effie suspiró y pareció relajarse. Hasta a mí, me relajo de cierta forma no tener que tratar hoy con un borracho que no sabía dónde estaba parado y al parecer fuera de control. Al menos, con suerte por la mañana estaría más despierto y en todos sus sentidos.

 _O tal vez, no. Después de todo bebía todos los días._ Me corregí.

Tuve algunas dificultades con la comida, debido a que la única mano que podía utilizar era la derecha, la otra, apenas me atreví a moverla, porque era reciente y no había dejado de sangrar. No podía utilizar el cuchillo y el tenedor al mismo tiempo y era frustrante. Peeta se ofreció a cortar la comida por mí. Colocaba lo que yo quería en su plato y luego una vez partido en trozos pasaba todo al mío, para que directamente comiera con el tenedor sujeto por mi mano derecha.

-Gracias. –Le dije la primera vez que lo hizo.

-De nada. –Me contestó dedicándome una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué paso con tu mano? –Preguntó Effie en medio de la cena.

-Un accidente. Me corté. –Dije mientras ella miraba mi mano apoyada al borde de la mesa por preocupación.

-¿Un accidente? ¿Ahora cortarse es un accidente? –Gritó con desesperación.

-Lo fue. Yo no quise cortarme. No pretendo morir todavía. Me clavé un vidrio sin querer. Peeta, el agente de paz y una Avox me curaron. No fue grave.

Me recordaba mucho a la reacción de Peeta.

 _¿Por qué todos pensaban que quería matarme hace un rato? Mi plan era sobrevivir lo suficiente para tal vez conseguir que Peeta saliera con vida. Y para eso no me podía rendir._

-No está mintiendo. –Agregó Peeta. –Fue un accidente.

Dicho eso, Effie se tranquilizo. Todo estaba en calma excepto por la voz cantarina de Effie hablando y Peeta respondiendo con amabilidad cada cosa que le preguntaba. Yo me mantenía al margen, jamás se me dio hablar demasiado con extraños, al contrario de Peeta que era más extrovertido. La comida era deliciosa, probé de todo, algo que Effie dijo que eran mariscos del Distrito cuatro, ensalada, chuletas de cordero, puré de patatas, sopa, fruta y para terminar, tarta de chocolate y dulce de leche. Lo que me recordó que no le dije a Peeta sobre el pastel. Lo mire unos segundos y él sintiendo mi mirada sobre él giro a mirarme.

-¿Qué?

-Ame el pastel. –Le susurré para que solo él me escuchara. –Lo comí con Prim mientras ustedes esperaban.

Peeta me sonrió.

-Casi me dio pena comerlo, con lo que te costó hacerlo.

-No era solo para pedirte matrimonio, lo sabes. Por algo era comestible. –Susurró contra mi oído. –Me pone feliz que al menos lo hayas disfrutado.

-Disfruto todo lo que haces. –Contesté.

-¿Todo? –Murmuró, todavía con su boca en mi oído.

-Absolutamente todo.

-Debes tener algunas cosas en los primeros puestos, tendrás que comentármelo… mas tarde.

Me reí ante su comentario, por primera vez en prácticamente la mitad del día. Porque en realidad, no quería que le comentara nada. Era una invitación para otra cosa, que por cierto era completamente bienvenida.

-Lo prometo. –Le contesté.

-Disfrutaras cada segundo. –Finalizó sonriendo. Y dicho lo ultimó volvió su atención a su plato, con algunas porciones de tartas y una enorme manzana verde. La partió por la mitad, y cortó una de las mitades en tajos finos y me las dejo en mi plato. La mitad restante la comió él, entre medio de cada bocado de tarta.

Cuando acabamos, nos dimos cuenta que Effie nos miraba casi con fascinación desde su lugar frente a nosotros.

-Hacéis linda pareja. –Nos dijo cuando la miramos con extrañados. –Una pareja realmente adorable.

En ese momento me di cuenta que tal vez, Zeke tenía razón. El Capitolio se conmovería con nosotros, si supieran nuestra historia, pero, no creía ser capaz de exponer todo sobre nosotros. Peeta y yo siempre tuvimos nuestros secretos, secretos que no revelábamos a nadie y que solo quedaban entre nosotros dos. La idea de exponer nuestra historia de amor, me asustaba, porque si tenía que elegir alguien a quien contarle todo, no iba a ser ninguno de ellos. Sin embargo ¿Teníamos elección? Era evidente que en la arena no actuaríamos como extraños y tan pronto como estuviéramos bajo los ojos de todo Panem, saldría a la luz nuestro romance. Ocultar, semejante hecho, era una estupidez, aun así… podíamos reservarnos la mayor parte de los detalles para nosotros, o eso quería creer. Las cosas raramente solían salir como yo quería, y la cosecha fue una muestra de ello.

-Gracias. –Le contesté.

Effie miró el reloj colocado en una de las paredes y abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Peeta.

-Debemos apurarnos. En diez minutos empiezan a transmitir las repeticiones de las cosechas. Y conviene que no se pierdan nada. Síganme.

Effie tomó un trago más de vino tinto de su copa y se levantó. Peeta y yo la seguimos, mientras ella caminaba con la elegancia que la caracterizaba delante de nosotros.

Estábamos a punto de conocer a los veintidós chicos que debíamos matar si queríamos sobrevivir y protegernos entre nosotros.


	20. CAPÍTULO 18: NUESTROS RIVALES

**CAPÍTULO 18: CONOCIENDO A NUESTROS RIVALES**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

El salón al que entramos era amplio, y ocupaba todo el vagón, vimos varios sillones de terciopelo esquineros y en la pared contraria una pantalla, estaba encendida ya, mostraba el símbolo del Capitolio y los presentantes Caesar Flickerman y Claudius Templesmith estaban dando inicio al programa y avisaron que en breve mostrarían lo más importante de las cosechas de los doce distritos.

Effie se sentó en una esquina y Peeta en el medio de uno de ellos. En vez de sentarme a su lado, él me arrastró hasta su regazo y me rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Suspiré con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro y acaricie el dorso de su mano con mis dedos. Él sonrió y me dio un tierno beso en el cuello, antes de de entrelazar mis manos entre las suyas. Con la única intención de darme ánimos. Pude notar su nerviosismo como si fuera el mío. No era fácil darte cuenta que los veintidós tributos que veríamos, serian los mismos que te matarían o tendrías que matar por sobrevivir. Aquellos que en la arena se convertirían en tus enemigos.

Effie no dejó de mirarnos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y algo de pena. Lo último me sorprendió viniendo de alguien del Capitolio. Sin embargo, Zeke también se mostró compasivo con nosotros, más que los demás, al menos. Cuando giré a mirarla, ella ya había desviado la mirada a la televisión.

-Ya empezó, Kat. –Murmuró Peeta en mi oído. Miré de reojo a Peeta y él me atrajo aun más hacia él.

-Y el primer tributo es… Esmeralda Collingwood. –Dijo una mujer con una voz similar a la de Effie, pero más chillona, si es que eso era posible. Giré a ver la pantalla, apoyé mi espalda en el pecho de Peeta y presione sus manos entre las mías. Peeta no se quejo, él también centro su atención en la televisión, una niña de unos quince años, rubia de ojos claros, avanzo a través de la gente y llego al escenario, estaba asustada y mantenía sus manos en su vientre por algún motivo, tal vez por el miedo. La escolta pidió voluntarios y todo estuvo en un silencio sepulcral durante unos instantes, hasta que alguien grito:

"Me presento voluntaria."

No me extraño, en los distritos más ricos era donde más voluntarios se presentaban. La chica en el escenario pareció asustada, mientras que la voluntaria subió al escenario, cuando las cámaras la captaron pude percibir su aspecto con mayor claridad. Era muy alta, de figura esbelta, tenía cabello rubio con leves ondas y muy largo, sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda y tenía piel muy clara. Avanzó con pasó decidido hacia el escenario y fue a reemplazar a la chica de su distrito, que fue guiada por los Agentes de Paz fuera del escenario. Su nombre era Glimmer Hamilton; luego sacaron la papeleta con el nombre de otro chico, pero tal como hizo Glimmer, un chico llamado Marvel Gibbs de unos dieciocho años tal vez, se presentó voluntario. Felicitaron a ambos tributos por representar tan heroicamente al distrito, pero no hubo saludos de despedida obviamente, no como nos despidieron a Peeta y a mí. El Distrito Uno pareció encantado con los dos voluntarios y les aplaudieron, silbaron y les dedicaron palabras llenas de orgullo. Me tensé y Peeta lo notó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Marvel parece aterrador. –Murmuré.

Peeta no me contradijo.

-Tendremos que tener cuidado con él, en ese caso.

El próximo distrito fue el Dos, los tributos terminaron siendo una chica de unos quince años baja y pelo oscuro, y otro voluntario un chico rubio de ojos claros, de aspecto aun más monstruoso que Marvel. Debía tener un par de años más que ella. Memoricé sus nombres, porque los primeros cuatros distritos solían forma parte del grupo de profesionales. Cato Abney y Clove Cottedge.

El Distrito Tres no me trajo grandes sorpresas, ambos chicos eran apenas unos niños casi asustadizos, que tuvieron la mala suerte de ser cosechados. Al verlos a ellos, me alegre que Peeta y yo nos hubiéramos mostrado tan fuertes en el escenario.

El Distrito Cuatro, tampoco tuvo voluntarios.

El Distrito Cinco, me trajo una sorpresa, no hubo voluntarios, pero la chica de cabello rojizo y ojos astutos y atrapantes, llamo mi atención. Tal vez debíamos tener cuidado con ella una vez que entráramos en la arena, tenía un nombre extraño, casi impronunciable, hasta el hombre que escogió la papeleta tuvo problemas para leerlo.

Casi ignore las demás cosechas hasta llegar al Distrito Diez, donde un chico cojo fue cosechado. Luego llegó el Distrito Once, el tributo femenino fue una niña de doce años, que me recordó a Prim. Mis ojos se llenaron levemente de lágrimas silenciosas al pensar en que estaría haciendo ella en ese momento. Peeta me atrajo hacia él colocándome de costado en su regazó, al notar mi cambio de animó, escondí mi cabeza en su pecho y rodee su cuello. Peeta besó mis labios una vez y conseguí tranquilizarme. Volví a mirar la pantalla, sin apartarme de él. La niña tenía tez morena y ojos oscuros casi negros, era pequeña como Prim, incluso parecía tener cierto comportamiento parecido a mi hermana. Nadie se presentó voluntario, por ella. Me pregunté qué habría pasado si yo hubiera valorado más mi vida, que la de mi hermana, si hubiera sido lo suficientemente fría como para dejarla morir. Yo podía decir que no me arrepentía de sacrificarme por ella, pero estaba Peeta, lo amaba tanto como a ella y me dolía haberlo arrastrado conmigo. Debí saber que lo haría, él me demostró innumerables veces que haría miles de cosas por mí ¿Por qué no sacrificar su vida por mí también?

Luego vinimos nosotros. Me aferré más a Peeta sin darme cuenta y él también hizo lo mismo al notar mi nerviosismo.

 _No quiero verlo._ Pensé. Sin embargo, lo hice. Quería ver una vez más a mi hermana aunque, fuera por televisión. Nunca más la volvería a ver. Nunca regresaría a ella, Prim en el fondo sabía que no saldría de esa arena sin Peeta.

Vi a Effie cuando sacó la papeleta con el nombre de Prim, a los Agentes de Paz cuando la buscaron entre la multitud, cuando Prim dio un paso adelante y se encaminó hacia el escenario, cuando las chicas me abrieron paso entre la multitud, hasta que conseguí llegar a ella y pararme en frente protegiéndola. Luego, cuando me presente voluntaria, mi voz sonó asustada, desesperada, porque querían arrebatarme a mi Patito. Prim gritó que no me fuera, que no la dejara. Me di cuenta que lo dijo de forma atropellada e inteligible porque en la televisión no pude entender sus palabras, sin embargo en mi mente la escena se repitió angustiosamente. Trague saliva. Una cámara enfocó a Gale cuando estuvo cerca de nosotras, al parecer él hizo eso al ver que unos Agentes de Paz, se acercaron a nosotras y pensaron en agarrar a Prim primero. Sonreí internamente, me alegraba que no fueran ellos los que tocaron a Prim, seguramente con violencia, sobre todo luego de que seguramente Prim los golpeara y les diera patadas como hizo con Gale. En ese momento, me di cuenta que Prim estaría en buenas manos, Madge, Gale, Hazelle, la familia de Peeta y mi madre le ayudarían a superar el dolor de mi perdida y la de Peeta, la cuidarían como siempre habían hecho. Y eso me trajo algo de paz en mi dolorido corazón. Ella saldría adelante sin mí. Me vi cuando subí al escenario sin demostrar emoción alguna al contestar las preguntas de Effie. En este punto, los comentaristas empezaron a discutir, sobre el extraño saludo silencioso y las negativas a aplaudir.

-Seguro esperaban que fuera como en el Uno. –Susurró Peeta con cierta molestia, en voz baja en mi oído.

-Siempre se supo que el Distrito Doce estuvo subdesarrollado, pero esta debe ser una de sus costumbres para demostrar que admiran a los que presentan voluntarios. No voy a negar que sea distinta a la manera que se expresaron los Distritos Uno y Dos. Pero resulta encantador a decir verdad. –Sonrió Claudius.

Luego mostraron la escena en la que Peeta se presentó voluntario, luego de que los Agentes de Paz fueran por Rory.

-Vaya ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¡Dos voluntarios del Distrito Doce! Esto no es algo que se ve todos los días. –Dice otro comentarista llamado Adolph.

Vi de Peeta a la televisión, y noté la misma expresión en el Peeta del momento y del de la cosecha. Decidido y fuerte. Peeta me dedicó una sonrisa y volvió la atención a la televisión.

En la filmación, Peeta subió al escenario, Effie lo presentó, Haymitch apareció pero no me sorprendió que omitieran la parte en la que él se acerco a nosotros y dijo todas esas cosas sobre lo valientes que éramos. La gente del Capitolio no sería tan tonta como para trasmitir algo que claramente pudo interpretarse como insulto y acusación hacia ellos. Aun así, consideraron divertido avanzar unos minutos y mostrar cuando nuestro mentor cayó borracho desde el escenario al suelo.

Luego saltaron unos minutos más para mostrarle a Panem como Peeta y yo nos saludamos y "presentamos" formalmente como compañeros de distrito. Mostraron que nos separamos en cuanto empezó en himno. Mientras veía la escena me di cuenta que fuimos pésimos ocultado nuestras emociones. Se podía notar a simple vista en ese apretón de manos y contacto de nuestras miradas, que no éramos desconocidos. Finalmente, cuando acabo el himno, Effie pidió un saludo final a nosotros y por unos segundos, mostraron el saludo del Doce nuevamente. Gente llevándose tres dedos de una mano a sus labios, para luego levantarlos en el aire hacia nosotros.

La imagen volvió al estudio y mostro nuevamente a los cuatro comentaristas sentados en sus cómodos sillones.

-Al parecer admiran a los dos por igual. –Comentó un comentarista diferente a los otros.

-Definitivamente. –Dijo Caesar. –Por cierto ¿no han notado algo fuera de lo normal?

Eso me heló la sangre e hizo que mi corazón diera un salto. Peeta se tensó igual que yo, pero continuamos con la mirada fija en la pantalla.

-¿A que te refieres con fuera de lo normal, colega? –Dijo Claudius.

-¿No han notado la mirada de ambos? La mirada de la voluntaria que se ofreció por su hermanita, cambio cuando escucho el nombre el chico y cuando se saludaron…

-¡Oh, querido amigo! Creo que todos lo hemos notado. –Dijo Adoph sonriendo con emoción. -¿No es así, Alexus? Yo lo estaba pensando, pero creí ser el único. –Se rió.

-La presentación de ellos fue todo menos formal. –Coincidió el aludido. –La manera en que se miraban y se tomaban de la mano, alargando el contacto más que el resto de los tributos.

-Cierto. Porque algunos hasta se negaron a saludarse. –Comentó Claudius. –Como los tributos del Distrito Cinco y Cuatro.

 _Maldita sea, son demasiado observadores._ Pensé.

-Entonces ¿están insinuando que ellos tienen algún tipo de relación? –Dijo Adolph.

-Peeta Mellark se presentó voluntario. Tengamos en cuenta que se trata del Distrito Doce, donde hace décadas que no hay voluntario alguno. No parecen estar tan interesados en los Juegos como los demás. ¿Qué otra razón tendrían un chico y una chica de presentarse voluntarios allí? Katniss Everdeen obviamente en la trasmisión en directo que se realizo más temprano, conmovió a más de uno, entre los que me incluyo, por reemplazar a la pequeña Primrose de doce años. Pero ahora viendo las repeticiones estoy atento a más detalles que no percibí un par de horas atrás. –Aclaró Caesar.

-¿Serán novios? –Preguntó Claudius como si estuviera contando un secreto a sus colegas.

-Tal vez no o tal vez sí, pero estoy seguro que hay algo ahí.

-¿Qué dirán cuando nos vean besándonos? –Susurró Peeta en mi oído. –Si ya dan por sentada una relación por un saludo o unas miradas…

Yo lo miré, porque de verdad era una locura que se inventaran una historia con nada, que era básicamente lo que sabían, por más que fuera cierta.

-¿Qué estoy embarazada? –Arriesgue, soltando la palabra en un gruñido, porque en el relato de su historia me metieron a mí y las dos personas que más me importaban. No tenían derecho a hablar de nuestras vidas cuando ignoraban el noventa y nueve por ciento de la información.

-Técnicamente eso va después del matrimonio. Pero, tienes razón. –Sonrió un poco y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

El grupo de comentaristas sentados cómodamente en sus sillones aterciopelados, seguían hablado animadamente sobre todas las cosechas, que les gusto, que no les gusto, las personalidades y actitudes de todos y finalmente dijeron que seguirían discutiendo y ampliando cada aspecto en otro programa, porque se había acabado el tiempo.

Caesar prometió al público que estuviera viendo el programa, que este año los Juegos tendrían muchas sorpresas y que las entrevistas se realizarían en una semana. Y debíamos mantener los ojos bien abiertos todo el tiempo, porque la septuagésima cuarta edición de los Juegos del Hambre sería emocionante.

 _Sí, claro, era muy fácil decir eso. No eran ellos lo que posiblemente morirían._

Fulmine la pantalla con la mirada, mientras esta se volvía a poner en negro. Peeta también tenía una expresión similar a la mía.

-Vuestro mentor tiene mucho que aprender sobre el comportamiento frente a las cámaras. –Comentó Effie en tono cansino. –Es una suerte que no hayan vuelto a transmitir todo su espectáculo.

Ambos miramos a Effie, cambiando la expresión molesta que teníamos a una más tranquila. Effie habló como si fuera un problema que podía solucionarse con clases de protocolo y etiqueta.

-Estaba borracho. Él no sabía lo que hacía. –Dijo Peeta intentando calmarla.

Pero la verdad, es que aún borracho él sabía perfectamente lo que dijo. Enfrentó al Capitolio diciendo algunas palabras, que tal vez de decirlas consciente le traerían consecuencias.

-Bebe todos los años. –Agregué. –Recuerdo que hace un par de años pasó algo parecido, solo que simplemente llegó borracho y se desmayo poco después.

-Todos los días bebe. –Corrigió Peeta.

-Sólo espero que lo de hoy no os perjudique. Por suerte, parece que se lo han tomado a broma en el Capitolio. –Dijo Effie con algo de preocupación.

-¿Me perdí la cena? –Alguien entró al compartimento, no hacía falta mirarlo para saber que era Haymitch.

-Te perdiste todo, Abernathy. –Dijo una colérica Effie.

-Calma, mujer. Se me parte la cabeza.

Haymitch entró tambaleándose y sujetándose la sien con sus manos.

-¡Como si yo tuviera la culpa! –Le respondió con voz aún más chillona. Si a mí me afecto, no quería imaginarme el efecto que tendría en un borracho. -¿Quién te manda a beber justo el día de la cosecha? Lo que has hecho hoy es inaceptable. No debes tener ni idea como nos afectara a nosotros.

Pero él no le respondió.

-Oh, miren a quienes tenemos aquí. –Dijo sonriendo hacia nosotros. Yo en ningún momento me alejé de Peeta y el mantuvo sus manos en brazos en mi cintura de forma protectora. –La pareja más comentada dentro del Distrito Doce desde hace años.

Levantamos la vista hacia él incrédulos, porque hubiera escuchado de nosotros o siquiera haber reparado en nuestra presencia antes de la cosecha.

Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos, él cayó al suelo y vomito. Effie, Peeta y yo nos quedamos mirando la escena unos minutos, hasta que Peeta reaccionó y me deposito a su lado en el sofá, para ayudar a nuestro mentor. Lo seguí un segundo después y entre los dos lo levantamos, alejándolo del vomito y acostándolo boca arriba en el suelo. Era un asco de hombre, pero era nuestro mentor después de todo, estábamos perdidos sin él.

-Iré a llamar a algún Agente de Paz. –Avisó Effie. Se paró y caminó evitando el cuerpo del hombre y el charco de vomitó. De solo ver el vomito, me dieron arcadas. Ella salió por una de las puertas, con cara de asco.

Peeta lo llamó varias veces pero no reaccionó, estaba inconsciente. Controle sus signos vitales y no note nada anormal. Ambos nos arrodillamos a un metro de él y esperamos pacientes a que llegara ayuda. Su aliento era puro alcohol, su ropa estaba empapada de su propio vomito, incluso manchada con comida no consumida. Zeke entró poco después con Effie. Con Peeta nos alejamos, él tomó mi mano entre la suya. Zeke controló a Haymitch.

-Lo tendremos que llevar a su habitación. –Comentó Zeke.

-¿Te ayudó? –Le preguntó Peeta.

Tal vez sería lo mejor, Zeke no podría con el cuerpo del hombre solo, tal vez si estuviera consciente, pero era como un peso muerto en su estado.

-Te lo agradecería.

Peeta besó los nudillos de mi mano, aquella que tenia entrelazada entre la suya, me miró en señal de disculpa.

-Ve a la habitación, estaré contigo pronto. –Me prometió.

-Puedo ayudar. –Le dije porque la verdad, no quería alejarme de él.

-No creo que te apetezca bañarlo. –Comentó mi novio. Abrí los ojos y miré el cuerpo inconsciente de nuestro mentor. La mueca que hice debió ser muy divertida, porque se rió. —Eso imaginé. –Dijo entre risas. Era la primera vez que reía sinceramente desde que la pesadilla empezó. Por lo general, él siempre estaba animado y era el más extrovertido de los dos. Me alegró que al menos una vez se riera, no habían muchos motivos para hacerlo. Sus labios rozaron los míos con ternura y se fue junto a Zeke, lo levantaron entre los dos y lo sacaron del vagón.

Me quede mirando la puerta por la que había salido unos minutos. No me di cuenta que Effie me miró durante todo ese tiempo. Cuando gire a verla, ella estaba parada a unos metros de mí.

-Ese chico te quiere mucho. –Comentó.

-Es mutuo. –Le contesté.

 _Tan mutuo que podía llegar a ser dañino en una situación como esta, tanto para uno como para otro._

-¿Te gustaría que te muestre un lugar? –Me preguntó Effie.

-¿Qué lugar, Effie?

-En mi opinión es el lugar más hermoso de todo el tren, cuando quieres estar tranquila. Mientras estén aquí o en el Capitolio pueden disfrutar de todo lo que les ofrecemos.

Estuve a punto de negarme y contestarle algo frio y duro, pero Effie no se comporto tan mal con nosotros, asi que me contuve. La seguí en silencio, hasta que llegamos al último vagón, las luces estaban prendidas, al entrar nos encontramos en un amplio vagón que sería considerado un living dentro de una casa, solo que este era ocupado exclusivamente por un sofá largo en forma de U, que abarcaba la mitad del mismo, y una mesa baja en forma de ovalada, tenía grandes ventanales en los laterales y la parte trasera del tren. La luna se veía grande y redonda, las estrellas se veían brillantes y lejanas en un cielo azul noche. Las vistas que pude tener desde los ventanales, fueron impresionantes. Effie tenía razón, era el mejor lugar del tren, casi podías sentirte libre ahí. Sonreí.

-Es hermoso.

-Sabía que te gustaría. Podéis venir cuando queráis.

-Gracias, ¿me puedo quedar aquí unos minutos?

-Claro. –Effie entendió que quería estar a solas y se fue con una leve sonrisa.

Me senté en el sofá mullido de cuero rojo y me quede mirando hacia fuera, la vista era realmente hermosa, campos llenos de vegetación y flores, arboles, montañas o cerros, luces brillando a lo lejos, seguramente proveniente de los distritos. Me pregunté en cual estaríamos, evidentemente no era el once, ese debió ser el primero que pasamos.

Peeta había pedido que lo esperara en su habitación, pero este lugar era mucho mejor y no quise dejarlo.

 _Tal vez después en unos minutos._

Pero eso no sucedió, porque me quede dormida poco después.

* * *

 **A/N: Hola. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Algunas se han preguntado que pasara cuando se separa cuando todos sepan que son pareja, bueno aquí un adelanto. Yo pensé que si en la vida real se inventan un romance por una simple salida a un café o un paseo por la calle ¿Por qué aquí no pasaría algo similar? Y como en el Capitolio son tan sentimentales y se fijan en todos los detalles exagerándolos hasta el punto de la locura, tiene sentido que noten algo fuera de lo normal en ellos.**

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **Cuando todas sus sospechas se confirmen, van a saltar de una pata ¿no les parece? Jajajajaja Y no nos olvidemos de las entrevistas, Caesar los va a torturar en esos minutos xD**

 **El Lector Cinefilo: Gracias, faltan algunos capítulos para eso :)**

 **Monse-0.3: Gracias :) No me aparece tu mail. Copiare textual tu review:**

 **"me encantaron los capítulos :D por supuesto que te puedo ayudar mándame un mail a :D soy de chile por cierto, ah! espero muy ansiosa cuanto todo panem se entere de su matrimonio ame la comparación con Romeo y Julieta por cierto , cuna equivocada esta katniss respecto al cambio que pueden ocasionar**

 **saludos**

 **monse"**

 **Cualquier cosa en mi perfil esta mi facebook, me podes enviar un mensaje por ahí. O copiar tu mail así: (adefgt) (gmail/live)com(ar). Total ya sé dónde van los puntos y el arroba.**

 **¿De qué parte sos? Yo soy de Argentina, vivo en Mendoza :)**

 **Si, es que Romeo y Julieta es mi libro favorito de Shakespeare. Lo amo. :3 Además aunque Suzanne lo mencione en los libros, es obvio que se inspiro de allí, es decir Romeo y Julieta, son amantes trágicos, un hermoso amor pero con un final lamentable :'( Pero no deja de ser una hermosa historia. Descubrí algo muy interesante investigando sobre Shakespeare recientemente, muchos nombres de personajes de las obras de Suzanne, son iguales a los de las numerosas obras de Shakespeare. Para el próximo capítulo, prometo poner en la nota una lista, muchos les sorprenderán jajajaja Y finalmente, sí, Katniss no tiene idea de lo equivocada que está. :P**

 **PaoC: ¡Hola! Me pareció innovador hacer que la relación de ellos empezara desde muy pequeños y luego fuera creciendo hasta convertirse en amor. Bueno, Peeta sabía que estaba enamorado. A Katniss le tomo algunos años darse cuenta de ello. Pero es natural teniendo en cuenta, que empezaron siendo amigos desde bebés prácticamente. :3 En esta versión no hay pan quemado de por medio jajaja, pero me pareció lindo cambiar un poco eso, ya que cuando murió el padre de ella eran amigos y Peeta podía intervenir en la vida de ella de otra manera más cercana, llevándola al bosque para que se diera cuenta que no estaba todo perdido, que había esperanzas y que él siempre estaría para ella, acompañándola en cada momento, ayudándola en la caza y la recolección, haciéndola sentir segura y amada, y siendo capaz de enfrentar al mundo entero por protegerla, incluso de su propia madre. Me encantaba Madge, es una lástima que haya muerto :( Traté de no hacer a Gale tan odioso, no sé pensé que si tal vez él no tenía interés en Katniss y se daba la oportunidad de conocer a Peeta en ese ámbito en el bosque, tal vez podía cambiar un poco su visión de los comerciantes e incluso con un poco más de tiempo acercarse a Madge. "Go Peeta" Me hiciste reír con ese comentario, lo juro. XD**

 **Barbi: En este capítulo, tienes un adelanto de lo que podría pasar. Como exageran en el Capitolio jajaja En el libro nombraba que había comentaristas del Capitolio que relataban y chismeaban durante las repeticiones de las cosechas, me los imaginaba hablando incoherencias a decir verdad, y en la entrevista Caesar le dijo a Katniss que todos se conmovieron mucho por lo que ella hizo por su hermana, decidí incluirlo en esta parte a eso. Espero que te agrade. :)**

 **Saludos,**

 **Lucy.**


	21. CAPÍTULO 19: EL TRATO

**CAPÍTULO 19: EL TRATO**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

" _ **Wait 'til you're announced**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We've not yet lost all our graces**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The hounds will stay in chains**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Look upon Your Greatness and she'll send the call out**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Send the call out...**_

 _ **Call all the ladies out, they're in their finery**_ _ **  
**_ _ **A hundred jewels on throats**_ _ **  
**_ _ **A hundred jewels between teeth**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Now bring my boys in, their skin in craters like the moon**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The moon we love like a brother**_ _ **  
**_ _ **While he glows through the room.**_

 _ **Dancin' around the lies we tell**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dancin' around big eyes as well**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Even the comatose, they don't dance and tell.**_

 _ **We live in cities you'll never see onscreen**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Livin' in ruins of a palace within my dreams**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you know we're on each other's team.**_

 _ **I'm kind of over gettin' told to throw my hands up in the air**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So there…**_

 _ **So all the cups got broke**_

 _ **Shards beneath our feet**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But it wasn't my fault**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And everyone's competing for a love they won't receive**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause what this palace wants is release.**_

 _ **We live in cities you'll never see onscreen**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Livin' in ruins of a palace within my dreams**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you know we're on each other's team.**_

 _ **I'm kind of over gettin' told to throw my hands up in the air**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So there…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm kind of older than I was when I reveled without a care**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So there…**_

 _ **We live in cities you'll never see onscreen**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Livin' in ruins of a palace within my dreams**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you know we're on each other's team.**_

 _ **We're on each other's team**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you know we're on each other's team**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We're on each other's team**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We're on each other's team**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you know and you know and you know."**_

* * *

" _ **TEAM"**_

 _ **Lorde**_

* * *

" _ **Espera hasta que seas anunciado**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Todavía no perdimos todas nuestras gracias**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Los sabuesos permanecerán encadenados**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mira con atención a Su Majestad**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y ella hará el llamado**_

 _ **Hará el llamado (x15)**_

 _ **Llama a todas las señoritas, ellas están de gala**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cientos de joyas en sus cuellos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cientos de joyas entre dientes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ahora haz entrar a mis chicos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sus pieles tienen cráteres como la luna**_ _ **  
**_ _ **La luna que amamos tanto como a un hermano**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mientras brilla a través de la habitación**_

 _ **Bailando alrededor de las mentiras que decimos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bailando alrededor de ojos enormes también**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Incluso los que están en coma, no bailan pero dicen:**_

 _ **Vivimos en ciudades que nunca verás en pantalla**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No es muy lindo pero nosotros sabemos cómo ser libres**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Estoy viviendo en las ruinas del palacio de mis sueños**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y sabes que estamos en el mismo equipo**_

 _ **Estoy harta de que me digan "levanta las manos"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Así que, toma!**_

 _ **Parece que todas las copas se rompieron**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hay fragmentos bajo nuestros pies**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pero no fue mi culpa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y todo el mundo está compitiendo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Por un amor que no recibirán**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Porque lo que quiere este palacio es libertad**_

 _ **Vivimos en ciudades que nunca verás en pantalla**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No es muy lindo pero nosotros sabemos cómo ser libres**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Estoy viviendo en las ruinas del palacio de mis sueños**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y sabes que estamos en el mismo equipo**_

 _ **Estoy harta de que me digan "levanta las manos"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Así que, toma!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Estoy harta de que me digan "levanta las manos"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Así que, toma!**_

 _ **Vivimos en ciudades que nunca verás en pantalla**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No es muy lindo pero nosotros sabemos cómo ser libres**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Estoy viviendo en las ruinas del palacio de mis sueños**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y sabes que estamos en el mismo equipo**_

 _ **Estamos en el mismo equipo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y sabes que estamos en el mismo equipo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Estamos en el mismo equipo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y lo sabes, y lo sabes y lo sabes."**_

* * *

" _ **EQUIPO"**_

 _ **Lorde**_

* * *

Convencer a Haymitch de bañarse fue una tarea casi imposible, pero nos la arreglamos en Zeke yo y otro Agente de Paz. Luego de varios minutos recuperó la consciencia y lo obligamos a ir hasta la bañera. Golpeó a los Agentes de Paz y yo me salvé por poco. Lo tuvimos que ayudar a bañarse con solo una muda de ropa interior puesta. Fue el día de la cosecha y parecía que no se había bañado por una semana, eso sumado al alcohol y el vomito fue una pésima combinación. No me extraño que Effie se mostrara tan reacia a que él se le acercara durante la cosecha.

Le dejamos la ropa en una silla del baño para que se cambiara y nos quedamos esperando fuera. Haymitch no demoró en salir medio tambaleándose y lo guíe hasta la cama y Zeke apartó las mantas para que se acostara.

Cuando, los tres salimos, Haymitch ya estaba completamente dormido.

Zeke me dedicó buenas noches al igual que el otro Agente de Paz, del cual no supe el nombre.

Me fui hasta la habitación destinada a mí, con la esperanza de encontrarme a Katniss esperándome, pero no la encontré, así que fui a la suya y tampoco la vi. Me empecé a impacientar y asustar. Donde se metió. Sobre la mesita de noche vi un broche de oro y lo estudie, era él que le había regalado Madge a Katniss. Un Sinsajo como el mío, pero en otro accesorio. Lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, para dárselo después a Katniss, seguramente se había caído al suelo y la Avox lo recogió y lo puso en un lugar seguro.

Empecé a buscar a Katniss a través de todo el tren y al no encontrarla mi miedo se incremento.

 _¿Qué le pasó? ¿Qué le hicieron? Era ilegal tocar a un tributo antes del inicio de los Juegos ¿no? Eso se reservaba para la arena_

Exploré todo el tren, por vagones a los que aún no había entrado, Sin darme cuenta llegue al último, lo primero que vi fueron los grandes ventanales que dejaban a la vista los paisajes que se extendían a nuestro alrededor y un hermoso cielo despejado. También había un sofá muy extenso que ocupaba gran parte del vagón en forma de U, apoyado contra las paredes y los ventanales. Y ahí en una esquina estaba Katniss dormida en posición fetal y con sus manos muy cerca de su rostro.

Suspiré aliviado. Katniss estaba a salvo. Me quedé observándola por un buen rato y después me acerqué a ella. Aparté su cabello de su cara y ella ni se dio cuenta. Adoraba verla dormir, adoraba como sus pestañas largas y curvas rozaban su piel al cerrar sus ojos, adoraba esa sonrisa que se extendía en sus labios, cuando tal vez soñaba algo agradable. Adoraba dormir con su cabeza en mi pecho y nuestros brazos rodeando el cuerpo del otro.

Katniss se removió en el sofá y decidí que era tiempo de llevarla a la cama para que estuviera más cómoda. La cargué con cuidado entre mis brazos y ella ajustó su cuerpo al mío aún dormida. Besé su frente y salí de allí, no me detuve hasta que llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación y la abrí con mi pie, porque al salir la dejé entreabierta. Corrí las mantas como pude y dejé descansar el cuerpo de Katniss en la cama y la cobije, antes de ir al baño para darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa. Cuando salí, Katniss estaba dormida de costado y entre las mantas. Ya me había acostumbrado, Katniss solía moverse mucho en la cama durante la noche, pero cuando estaba conmigo solía buscarme inconscientemente y se acurrucaba contra mí. El cansancio de todo un día intenso y doloroso me cobró factura y me acosté en la cama, decidido a disfrutar de al menos algunos momentos de tranquilidad junto a Katniss, a quien abracé y atraje hacia mi cuerpo con delicadeza, antes de caer profundamente dormido.

Desperté en la mañana con Katniss acurrucada contra mi cuerpo, su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y sus brazos rodeando mi cintura. Era una excelente forma de despertar, deseaba que todos los días fueran así, era una lástima que mis días junto a ella estuvieran contados.

No sé como conseguí ponerme en pie sin despertarla, pero lo hice. Mire la hora en el reloj de la mesita de luz.

Recordé las palabras de Effie al ver el reloj.

"El desayuno se servirá a las nueve."

Abrí los ojos, porque faltaban diez minutos. Fui del lado de Katniss y le di besos en su piel y su rostro para despertarla y susurré su nombre. De a poco reaccionó y mientras me devolvió un beso en los labios, me miró con los ojos entre abiertos por el sueño que aún sentía. Me aparté y ella bostezó.

-Me gusta cuando me despiertas así ¿lo sabes?

-Lo sé. Y también me gusta despertar contigo entre mis brazos. –Le guiñe un ojo y ella sonrío, pero luego se puso seria por algún motivo que no comprendí.

-Espera… Pero si yo estoy en… -Miró a su alrededor alarmada. –Tu habitación. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?

-Buscándote. Llegue hasta el último vagón y te vi dormida en el sofá. Así que, te traje.

-Oh, entiendo. –Se relajó y me sonrió.

-¿Qué hacías allí, Kat?

-Effie me mostró el lugar, y me gusto tanto que quise quedarme un rato allí observando el paisaje. No pensé que me iba a quedar dormida a decir verdad. ¿Te asuste?

-Mucho. Pensé que te había pasado algo, porque no te encontré por ningún lado.

-Lo siento, amor. –Me miró apenada. –No fue mi intención asustarte.

-Lo sé, cariño. No te preocupes. –Besé su frente y ella suspiró.

-Haymitch… ¿te dio mucho trabajo?

-Salí ileso al menos, no puedo decir eso de los otros dos Agentes de Paz.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Como cualquier digno vencedor, es un luchador. –Bromee. –Los golpeó cuando intentábamos ayudarlo.

-¿A ti no te golpeó? –Preguntó ella ahora despierta por completo, mirando fijamente cualquier daño que él me pudo haber hecho.

-No, logre esquivarlo a tiempo.

-Siempre fuiste bueno con la lucha, no me extraña. –Se rió un poco. –Por algo quedabas en primer o segundo lugar en la escuela. Te vendrá bien en la arena, yo estaría perdida en ese asunto, Peeta.

-Te enseñé las técnicas, puedes utilizarlas, me has derribado algunas veces.

-Eso no es verdad, tú me dejabas ganar, porque pasaban minutos y tú aun te sentías tan fuerte como una piedra. Estoy perdida si me toca luchar contra alguien como tú o más grande y fuerte, como Marvel.

-Yo estaré para cuidarte las espaldas, no dejare que nadie te toque ¿sí? Igual tienes una ventaja que otros que no seamos nosotros no tienen, eres buena atacando a la distancia. Eres la mejor cazadora que conozco.

-Soy la única. –Me advirtió.

-Eres mejor que yo, Katniss. Sólo te basta tener un arco e incluso subida a un árbol podrías acabar con cualquiera sin necesidad de exponerte.

-Tú también tienes buena puntería.

-Sólo porque tú me enseñaste. No habría podido solo. Pero ¿podemos dejar esto para después? Se supone que ya deberíamos estar con Effie y Haymitch.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las nueve, faltan algunos minutos.

Katniss se puso de pie y saltó de la cama. Me besó de lleno en la boca y yo pasé mis brazos por su espalda para atraerla hacia mí y profundizar el beso. Los dos nos apartamos minutos después con las mejillas rojas y calientes, la respiración agitada y sin aliento.

-Nos vemos en el desayuno, me tengo que bañar y cambiarme de ropa, si llego después que tú, diles que me estoy arreglando. –Dijo cuando se recuperó.

-Hazlo aquí. Yo puedo ir por algo que te quede bien.

-No, amor. Tú también debes vestirte. –Me miró con ternura. –Igual, gracias. –Me volvió a besar y desapareció de mi vista. Me puse en marcha, y empecé a arreglarme. Cuando estuve listo recordé el broche que deje la noche anterior en mi pantalón, lo busqué para dárselo a Katniss y tire la ropa del día anterior a una canasta de ropa que había en una esquina. Fui directo al comedor, Katniss demoraría más que yo si tenía que bañarse y ella me dijo que no la esperara. Miré por un segundo su puerta cerrada y seguí adelante.

En el vagón comedor me encontré con Effie y Haymitch. Haymitch estaba mofándose de Effie por algo y ella estaba hecha una furia. Sentí algo de pena por ella, tener que soportarlo con todos sus dramas y burlas no debía ser fácil para alguien como ella, tan apegada a las normas y los modales, con una vida tan estructurada. Haymitch parecía ser la única persona en el mundo capaz de colmar su paciencia hasta hacerla explotar. Y por la expresión actual de Haymitch parecía disfrutarlo.

-Hola. –Los saludé a ambos, ellos levantaron la vista hacia nosotros. –Effie se sentó en una punta de la mesa y Haymitch unos asientos más alejado de ella en el costado derecho.

-Hola, Peeta. Ven siéntate con nosotros. –Me saludó Effie, al parecer agradecida de que yo hubiera llegado. –Estábamos… conversando. –Agregó intentando controlar su voz.

Me senté en un asiento frente a Haymitch.

-¿Dónde está, Katniss?

-Se está arreglando, no demorara en llegar. –Prometí. –Nos acabamos de despertar, lo lamento.

-No te preocupes. –Me dijo Effie.

-¿Nos? –Interrumpió Haymitch dirigiéndome una mirada sugerente y burlona. -Debió ser una noche muy movida para que recién se hayan despertado ahora. ¿Tú y la chica compartieron la cama?

-¡Haymitch! –Le gritó Effie y lo fulmino con la mirada. -¡Deja al chico en paz!

Yo me ruboricé. ¿Qué tenía este hombre en contra del mundo? Le dedique una mirada poco amistosa e intente ocultar mi incomodidad. Tal vez mi hermano tenía razón, no era tan desinhibido en estos asuntos, no me gustaba que los demás opinaran o hablaran de lo que yo hacía con Katniss en la intimidad. Era asunto solo de nosotros dos, después de todo.

-Si fue muy movida, gracias a ti. –Le corté.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con las cosas indecentes que hagas con tu chica? –Preguntó simulando incredulidad.

-No estoy hablando de eso… Anoche te ayudamos.

-Oh, sí. Muchas gracias, chico. Al menos fuiste más amable que los otros dos.

-Ellos intentaron ayudarte y los golpeaste ¿Cómo querías que te trataran?

-Vaya. Este año me tocó un chico con carácter. Estoy gratamente sorprendido.

Bufé y me crucé de brazos unos segundos antes de centrarme en la comida, decidido a ignorar a mi mentor en lo que restaba de desayuno, al parecer, tampoco iba a ser de mucha ayuda.

Vi todo lo que estaba servido en la mesa y me sorprendí nuevamente al encontrarme con tanta comida como la noche anterior.

Ni siquiera en la casa de Madge había visto tanta comida servida únicamente para un desayuno. Sentí algo de indignación, mientras nosotros nos moríamos de hambre, ellos derrochaban comida como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Pero seguía tan molesto con Haymitch, que preferí ignorar este hecho y atiborrarme de comida, para ignorarlo a él por el momento.

Me serví chocolate caliente. Tomé unas tostadas y la unté con mermelada. Al ver un montón de preparaciones hechas a base de harina no pude evitar pensar en casa. ¿Cómo estaría mi familia? Seguro pasaron una noche horrible igual que las Everdeen, esperaba que al menos todos estuvieran juntos, dándose apoyo. Las únicas familias que seguramente no festejaron en absoluto, fueron las nuestras y los Hawthorne y los Undersee, al menos Madge, porque éramos sus únicos amigos y nos perdió a ambos en un solo día.

Cuando pasaron al menos unos diez minutos, Haymitch volvió a hablar. Él estaba bebiendo café que había mezclado con licor. No me extrañó, el hombre bebía todo el tiempo en el Doce.

-Asi que supongo que quieres algo a cambio… Tal vez que te salve la vida. Lamentablemente eso no está del todo en mis manos.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, nadie ayuda a un vencedor porque sí, y más si ese colaborador es un tributo.

Me quede mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos, en ningún momento se no pasó por la mente con Katniss, obtener un beneficio de todo eso. Me hizo ver como si fuera una persona interesada y egoísta.

-No hice eso para obtener un beneficio, solo quise ayudar. –Le contesté. –Y si tuviera que pedirte algo, no seria para mí. De todas formas no pienso salir de la arena con vida. Sé que voy a morir allí, porque eso es lo que quiero. Así que supongo que te ahorrare trabajo, solo deberás trabajar con un tributo. –Me sorprendí de la naturalidad que desprendió mi voz al hablar de mi propia muerte, pero si Katniss moría, no me importaba nada más en la vida. Ella era mi vida, si su vida acababa también me arrastraría a mí a ese abismo del que no podría volver. Mi voz sonó segura, todo lo contrario al miedo y dolor que sentí por dentro.

-Eres sorprendente chico, en los veintitrés años que llevó como mentor nunca me había tocado nadie como tú. ¿Tan rápido te vas a dejar vencer? ¿No vas a luchar? ¿Quieres morir?

-Lo haré, lucharé, pero por un objetivo muy diferente, voy a salvarla a ella, mi vida no me importa en absoluto. Luego, si es que seguimos vivos lo dos, buscare una manera de acabar con mi vida en cuanto esté seguro que ella está a salvo.

Effie reprimió un gritito, sorprendida por mi declaración. Haymitch siguió mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Piensas sacrificarte por la chica?

-Es mi novia y eso es exactamente lo que pienso hacer. Así que… si tienes planeado hacer algo más que estar bebiendo, ya sabes a quien tienes que ayudar. Sólo importa Katniss aquí. –Le dije. –Al menos, yo haré todo lo posible para sacarla con vida de ese lugar. No debería sorprenderte, si valorara mi vida más que la suya, no me habría presentado voluntario. En este momento, podría de lo más tranquilo en mi distrito con mi familia y amigos, si otras fueran las circunstancias y mis sentimientos. Pero no la puedo dejar morir. No a ella. Sería como matarme a mí mismo.

Sentí como la puerta del vagón comedor se abrió y los tres nos quedamos inmóviles, tomé rápidamente un panecillo que había en la mesa, incomodo, porque supe que era Katniss la que llegó. Esperaba que no me hubiera escuchado, no porque ya no lo supiera, pero odiaba ver esa mirada en su rostro o notar el dolor en su voz cuando le decía que yo moriría por ella, era lo mismo que me pasaba a mí cuando ella decía que no me dejaría morir.

Distraídamente partí el panecillo a la mitad y comí un poco junto al chocolate caliente. En mi casa, mi padre nos daba en ocasiones especiales como cumpleaños a escondidas de nuestra madre, esto era un lujo incluso para nosotros.

-Oh, llegaste. Siéntate con nosotros. –Le dijo Haymitch. –El desayuno esta delicioso.

Lo miré por encima de mi taza, enarcando una ceja, él se pasó todo el tiempo partiendo en trocitos una magdalena y no probo nada aparte de su bebida mezclada con alcohol.

Katniss se sentó a mi lado y me miró intrigada. Yo acaricié su rostro y centré mi atención en ella con una sonrisa. Le alcancé una taza y le serví chocolate caliente.

-Pruébalo, esta bueno.

Ella bebió unos sorbos y me sonrió. A veces y muy esporádicamente, llevaba un poco al bosque para compartirlo con Katniss mientras tomábamos un descanso.

-Gracias. –Me dijo.

-De nada.

Katniss cortó una porción de bizcochuelo marmolado y empezó a comerla junto el chocolate caliente. Seleccioné una serie de alimentos para ella y los coloqué en una bandeja, para luego eligiera lo que más le gustara. Huevos, jamón, waffles, patatas fritas, un par de panecillos pequeños, fruta y zumo de naranja. Luego coloqué la bandeja frente a ella. Katniss miró con deseo la comida, pero hasta que no acabó su taza y el bizcochuelo no comenzó a comer lo demás. Le serví más de la cuenta, porque era comida que en el Distrito no se podía permitir y pensé que le hubiera gustado probar, ella selecciono lo que deseó, evitando comer grandes cantidades de lo más graso y lo demás lo dejó intacto. Yo hice lo mismo con lo que me serví en mi bandeja. Nadie habló hasta que los cuatro estuvimos lo suficientemente llenos. Cuando llegamos a nuestro límite de tolerancia, corrimos las bandejas hacia delante, manteniéndolas más alejadas de nosotros, y nos alejamos un poco de la mesa. Creo que ninguno de nosotros comió tanto en sus vidas, porque sentimos que literalmente vamos a explotar.

Katniss buscó mi mano y la entrelazó con la mía. Yo la sujeté con más fuerza. Noté como ella se la pasó mirando con notable interés y molestia a Haymitch. Solo ella sabía que estaba pasando por su mente, seguramente tuvo que ver con el hecho, de que también notó como todo el tiempo sacaba una petaca y llenaba su taza con más alcohol. Ella suspiro en señal de cansancio.

-Entonces, se supone que tú debes aconsejarnos ¿verdad? –Dijo en tono rígido y carente de emoción.

-¿Quieres un consejo? Sigue viva. –Lo que estuvo tomando seguro le hizo efecto porque se rió como si encontrara eso divertido. Hasta Effie lo miró con desaprobación y negó con la cabeza haciendo una mueca.

-¿Es asi todos los años? –Le susurré a ella.

-¿Qué creéis? –Me contestó en tono cansino. Suspiró. Nuevamente me compadecí de ella, tener que tratar con él durante casi una década, no debía ser agradable. Asentí, porque su respuesta era prácticamente un sí.

Volví mi atención a Haymitch.

-Eso es muy gracioso, Haymitch. –Le contesté con voz gélida. – ¡Pero no para nosotros dos! –Me molesté tanto que me pareció que iba a explotar de la rabia. Le di un manotazo a su taza transparente que tenía un color similar al rojo sangre, tal vez porque tenía zumo de alguna fruta. La taza cayó al suelo partiéndose en pedazos y esparciéndose todo el contenido por el suelo del vagón.

Sonreí, pero solo por un momento, porque un segundo después Haymitch me tomó por sorpresa y me dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula haciéndome caer con silla incluida al suelo.

-¡Ay!

¡Maldito hombre! Entendí porque ganó los juegos, era fuerte y tan rápido que no lo veías venir.

-Amor… Peeta… -Escuché la voz de Katniss llamándome con preocupación, caí a un costado de la silla y me giré de costado sin poder abrir los ojos. El mundo empezó a dar vueltas. -¡NO LO VUELVAS A TOCAR! –Explotó Katniss y se sintió un ruido metálico contra la madera y una queja del hombre. Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi a Katniss sostener un cuchillo por el mango, clavado en la madera entre una botella de alcohol y la mano del hombre. El rostro de Katniss se torno duro y el odio podía leerse en su mirada, junto a los deseos de matarlo a él.

Rogué con todas mis fuerzas que a ella no la golpeara, si la golpeaba yo mismo me olvidaría que era mi mentor y ahí sí que no lo dejaría pasar. Pero Haymitch estaba más sorprendido, que enojado. Katniss se tiró al suelo junto a mí y me colocó boca arriba, acarició mi cabello con su mano sana, con la otra mantuvo mi cabeza de modo que nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-Amor ¿estás bien? –Murmuró y besó mi frente luego de apartar mi cabello de la misma.

-Eso creo. –Contesté. –Solo dame unos segundos.

Effie también se acercó a mí, le tendió a Katniss un pañuelo grande de tela que envolvía cubos de hielo. Katniss lo aceptó y lo colocó en mi mandíbula. Effie y Katniss me ayudaron a ponerme de pie y sentarme nuevamente en la silla. Pero esta vez Katniss me cedió la suya, porque la otra continuaba caída en el suelo. Katniss la levantó y se sentó en esa. Effie volvió a la que ocupaba antes de que mi propio mentor me golpeara.

-Bueno… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿De verdad me han tocado un par de luchadores este año?

Katniss sostuvo el hielo en mi mandíbula, hasta que yo mismo lo sujeté por mi cuenta. En su mirada aún pude percibir su preocupación por mí. Le sonreí un poco, pero el efecto no fue el deseado, menos con Haymitch aún molestando.

-No. Deja que salga el moretón. La audiencia pensará que te has peleado con otro tributo antes de entrar en la arena, eso te hará ver más fuerte.

Katniss gruño y rodó los ojos en dirección a él.

-¡Eso va contra las reglas! –Le dije yo a la vez.

-Solo si te pillan. Cualquier marca dirá que has luchado y no te han cogido, eso te dejará mucho mejor a ti.

Suspiré, pero mantuve el hielo unos minutos más allí, porque el dolor fue insoportable y el hielo me calmó un poco. Quince minutos después lo tiré sobre la bandeja.

-¿Tú puedes hacer algo más con ese cuchillo aparte de clavarlo en la mesa y casi cortar los dedos de alguien? –Preguntó Haymitch y yo miré sorprendido el lugar donde aún continuaba clavado y fijo el cuchillo en posición vertical. Katniss lo pensó unos segundos y tomó el cuchillo por la hoja lanzándolo hacia una de las paredes más alejadas. El cuchillo sorprendentemente quedó clavado entre el hueco de dos paneles. No sé que se le cruzó a Katniss por la mente, pero también me pasó un cuchillo a mí. Miré el objeto unos segundos y luego a Katniss y entendí que quería que la imitara. Yo era mejor que ella en eso. Me puse de pie y lo lancé evitando los lugares donde Effie y Haymitch estaban sentados y elegí el mismo blanco que Katniss. El hueco entre esos dos paneles. Sonreí, cuando quedó clavado justo donde yo quería, unos diez centímetros más arriba que el de ella. Ninguno de los dos se cayó, por el contrario, continuaron clavados ahí como si fueran parte del decorado.

-Sorprendente. –Haymitch sonrió. –Vengan aquí los dos. –Entre Katniss y yo nos miramos y luego nos pusimos en pie. Tal vez por fin le habíamos demostrado a nuestro mentor, que teníamos potencial y no estaba todo perdido.

Él nos guió hasta el centro del salón. Effie salió del vagón para darnos un tiempo a solas con el hombre, que al parecer había cambió de opinión en cuanto a ejercer el rol que le correspondía o no.

Nos paramos en la misma posición cerca de la pared solo separados por dos metros el uno del otro. Haymitch nos examinó en detalle, rodeándonos, tocándonos, examinando si estábamos en forma, nuestros músculos, si éramos fuertes o no, y por primera vez nos miró directamente a los ojos.

-Tal parece que no está todo perdido. Parecen estar en forma y les aseguró que cuando estén a manos de los estilistas serán bastante atractivos a los ojos del público. Y son valientes. Creo haberlo dicho. Le gustaran al público y tendrán muchos patrocinadores si hacen las cosas bien.

Miré a Haymitch que estaba pasando la mirada de uno al otro cada tanto.

-Hagamos un trato. –Hizo una pausa y continúo. –Si ustedes no interfieren con mi bebida, prometo estar lo suficientemente sobrio para ayudarlos. Siempre que hagan todo lo que yo diga, por supuesto. Y no quiero quejas, yo sé lo que hago.

-Vale. –Contestamos Katniss y yo al unísono. Al menos era un gran paso en nuestra relación, comparándolo con unos minutos antes.

Si él realmente estaba dispuesto a ayudarnos, no estaría todo perdido para nosotros… para ella.


	22. CAPÍTULO 20 DESACUERDOS Y RECONCILIACIÓN

_**A/N:**_ _ **Hola ¿Cómo están? Les aviso algo que seguramente les alegrará, en el siguiente capítulo ya estarán en el Capitolio. :)**_

 _ **Pao THG:**_ _ **Si, esa es la idea, todo será real y todos podrán notar lo que sienten por el otro :) Y seguramente incluya tu suposición, ya tengo todo planeándolo en mi mente jajaja. Si, sacrificarse por ella, es muy de él, aún bajo los efectos de "Hijacked" la cuidaba. Y si incluiré algo XD**_

 _ **Monse-3.0:**_ _ **Porque ¿te pasó algo? Yo también, pensé que si las cosas se hubieran dado de manera diferente, Katniss también seria diferente, Peeta estaba con ella y no la dejó caer a un pozo sin salida, la mantuvo en tierra y la cuido desde cerca. Le dio esperanzas mucho antes de que empezara de desmoronarse por completo. Además me imagine que Katniss era algo más agradable antes de la muerte del padre, y a partir de su muerte ella se cerró hasta que apareció Peeta, quien la fue cambiando de a poco sin que ella se diera cuenta incluso. En Sinsajo se nota mucho el cambio, ella empezó a estar en desacuerdo con muchas cosas sobre las acciones de los rebeldes, sabía que tenía que ayudar a detenerlo, pero principalmente actuó por motivos personales, por Prim y Peeta. A Effie y Haymitch los trate de hacer un poco más agradables… al menos a Effie. Haymitch es Haymitch, hay cosas que jamás cambiaran. Lo sabrás en este capítulo, la verdad no había pensado incluirlo, sobre si escucho o no. Pero bueno, tu review me hizo cambiar de idea y aquí está la respuesta.**_

 _ **Emma (Guest):**_ _ **Gracias. Me alegra que te guste. Disfruta de este capítulo. :)**_

 _ **Buenas tardes,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 20: DESACUERDOS Y RECONCILIACIÓN**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

" _ **Unos besan las sienes, otros besan las manos,**_

 _ **otros besan los ojos, otros besan la boca.**_

 _ **Pero de aquel a este la diferencia es poca.**_

 _ **No son dioses, ¿qué quieres?, son apenas humanos.**_

 _ **Pero, encontrar un día el espíritu sumo,**_

 _ **la condición divina en el pecho de un fuerte,**_

 _ **el hombre en cuya llama quisieras deshacerte.**_

 _ **¡Como al golpe de viento las columnas de humo!**_

 _ **La mano que al posarse, grave, sobre tu espalda,**_

 _ **haga noble tu pecho, generosa tu falda,**_

 _ **y más hondos los surcos creadores de tus sesos.**_

 _ **¡Y la mirada grande, que mientras te ilumine**_

 _ **te encienda al rojo blanco, y te arda, y te calcine**_

 _ **hasta el seco ramaje de los pálidos huesos!"**_

* * *

" _ **PASIÓN"**_

 _ **Alfonsina Storni**_

* * *

-¿Qué piensas? –Me preguntó Peeta mientras veíamos la programación del Capitolio. Haymitch nos recomendó que refrescáramos nuestra memoria viendo las repeticiones de los Juegos de los años anteriores. Y justamente lo que teníamos frente a nuestros ojos, no era lo más agradable del mundo. Sólo conseguí recordar, lo horrible que fue ver esos fragmentos en televisión en los años anteriores y ver los rostros de Peeta y de mí en los de los tributos muertos.

-Jamás me he planteado que se sentiría estar en los Juegos, creo que a pesar que mi nombre figuraba más veces de las que era bueno para mí, en el fondo jamás pensé que pasaría. –Peeta mi miró y asintió.

-Uno no suele pensar en las cosas desagradables, supongo que siempre estamos en un modo de negación para protegernos de nuestros propios pensamientos.

Me acurruqué contra Peeta y dejé descansar mi cabeza en su pecho. Peeta me rodeó con sus brazos.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí.

-Pero tú no le hubieras hecho eso a Prim, y yo no podía dejarte ir. Las cosas solamente sucedieron. Y ahora debemos enfrentarlo.

-¿Crees que nos convertiremos en asesinos fríos y sanguinarios como ellos cuando estemos en la arena? –Le pregunté señalando con la mirada a un chico del Distrito Once, matando con un ladrillo a un chico del Distrito Cinco. Lo que llevó al Distrito Once a la victoria algunos años antes.

-Tú no podrías ser nunca fría y sanguinaria, mi amor. Y tal vez ni siquiera yo. Pero tendremos que matar. Lo tendremos que hacer para seguir vivos y protegernos el uno al otro. No puedo permitir que nadie me arrebate a ti de mi lado. Eres lo que más amo en la vida. Haré lo que sea necesario para mantenerte a salvo.

-Te escuche… hablando con Haymitch. –Le dije con algo. Peeta se tensó unos momentos.

-Eso temí. ¿Qué opinas?

-No quiero que hagas ningún trato con Haymitch. No quiero que firmes tu sentencia de muerte. No quiero que te sacrifiques por mí. –Lo miré extremadamente dolida por lo que él le dijo a nuestro mentor. –Por favor, Peeta. No lo hagas.

-No me puedes pedir eso, Katniss. No te voy a dejar morir. Y solo puede haber un vencedor. –Peeta no pudo ocultar el dolor de su voz.

-Y tú, Mellark, no puedes obligarme a vivir sin ti. No me interesa volver, si no es contigo. ¿Entendiste? –Lo enfrenté. –Acéptalo. Yo también lucharé por mantenerte con vida, lo quieras o no. Y si tú haces un trato con Haymitch, yo también haré el mío con él. De ese modo, estaremos a mano.

Y pesé a que la idea que quedarme toda la noche con él resultaba tentadora, estaba demasiado molesta y triste como para hacerlo. Lo odiaba por su insistencia en mantenerme con vida, pero al mismo tiempo lo admiraba y amaba por ello. Ese sacrificio era idéntico al mío. Los primeros años de amistad, pensé que éramos muy diferentes, pero congeniábamos bien, porque nos complementábamos. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que teníamos más en común de lo que yo creí al principio. Y tal vez ese sacrificio que me demostró respecto a mí y mi familia, era una de esas cosas en común. Lo odiaba por ser igual a mí, porque eso significaba, que el mundo tendría que vivir sin él, y ese pensamiento era demasiado doloroso. Pero había algo que era seguro, si él moría, yo moriría con él.

Me separé de él y caminé hacia la salida del vagón con Peeta pisándome los talones unos segundos después. Con las voces de Seneca Crane y Caesar Flickerman de fondo en una entrevista.

-Ahora que los viste ¿Qué opinas de los tributos? ¿Hay alguna sorpresa este año? –Preguntó Caesar a su invitado.

-Es difícil notarlo sólo por la cosecha, pero es una mezcla interesante.

-¡Sí! –Caesar asintió.

-Cuando se presentan voluntarios de un Distrito exterior, es algo que no puedes ignorar. –Continuó Seneca Crane, el Vigilante en Jefe de los Juegos.

Pero fue lo último que escuche porque en ese momento llegue a la salida, salí del vagón cerrando la puerta de golpe, ignorando a Peeta por completo. La puerta se abrió un segundo después, claro, Peeta no se iba a rendir. Sabía que cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza era tan terco como yo, sobre todo cuando se trataba de lo que él consideraba mi seguridad. Pero yo tampoco lo iba a hacer.

-No me sigas, Peeta. Por favor. –Le espeté. No quería hablar con él, tal vez en unas horas cuando estuviera calmada le hablaría.

-No me voy a alejar de ti. ¡Maldición, Katniss! ¿Por qué siempre te escapas? Me prometiste que no lo harías.

-¡Y tú me prometiste que te quedarías conmigo siempre! –Me giré a mirarlo cuando él puso una mano en mi hombro. –Y quieres romper esa promesa. ¿Crees que me estás haciendo un bien sacrificándote, queriendo morir por mí? ¿Pretendes que lo acepte con una sonrisa y un agradecimiento? Pues no, Peeta. Me estás matando, aún antes de estarlo realmente. –Exploté, gritándole y soltando todo lo que guarde en mi interior hasta el momento.

-Katniss… yo solo quiero protegerte. –Él también me gritó. –Se que será duro para ti. Pero entiéndeme, tú también quieres lo mismo para mí ¿no?

-Es que ese justamente es el problema, tú y yo pretendemos cosas diferentes. Tú quieres que yo sobreviva, y yo quiero que tú sobrevivas. Ya dijimos eso ¿no? Pero, no está mal repetirlo.

-Así es. Tal vez ninguno de los dos pueda estar sin el otro.

-Me haces daño, Peeta.

-Y tú me haces daño a mí, Katniss. ¿Y sabes porque es eso?

No le contesté de inmediato.

-Porque nos amamos. –Le dije.

-Exacto, y por esa razón te pediré una vez más, que no te apartes de mí, de este modo. Me volveré loco, ya esta situación de por si hace que me llene de nervios y miedo. Únicamente tú eres capaz de calmarme.

Las lágrimas empezaron a descender por mis mejillas. Peeta me arrastró hasta la pared y borró cualquier rastro de las mismas con sus labios, saboreando las lágrimas saladas. Peeta también lloró, y yo hice lo mismo con sus lágrimas. Odiaba verlo llorar, mucho más si era por mi culpa. No debí ser tan dura con él, como tampoco decirle cosas que sabía que lo lastimarían, tampoco debí intentar escaparme tras la discusión.

 _¿Por qué siempre hago las cosas mal? ¿Por qué siempre acabo hiriendo a las personas que amo?_

Peeta solía ser el que se mantenía fuerte por ambos, el positivo y esperanzador, y yo era la que necesitaba consuelo, tal vez porque mi vida siempre había sido más difícil. Pero ver a Peeta tan destrozado, me hizo darme cuenta que no debía apartarme de él y que ahora mismo nos necesitábamos por igual. Que él me necesitaba.

-Quédate conmigo. –Me pidió en lo que sonó como una súplica.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y los dos nos miramos fijamente como si no existiera nada más en el mundo que nosotros dos.

-Siempre, Peeta. Siempre.

Besé sus labios y él me correspondió al instante. Y al menos por unos segundos todo estuvo donde debía estar y los problemas quedaron olvidados.

* * *

-¡Arriba, Arriba, Arriba! ¡Va a ser un día muy, muy, muy importante! –La voz chillona de Effie nos despertó a Peeta y a mí, que emitimos algo similar a una queja con nuestras bocas. Estuvo golpeando la puerta antes. Llevé mis manos del pecho descubierto de Peeta a mi oído, porque su voz, me dejó prácticamente sorda. Peeta se levantó de repente y cogió sus bóxers y el pantalón del suelo y se los colocó en algunos segundos, para abrir la puerta y avisarle a Effie que ya la habíamos escuchado y que en breve estaríamos con ella.

Cuando abrió la puerta, no lo hizo por completo. Effie no podría verme a mí hecha un ovillo entre las sabanas, lo cual agradecí, ya que estaba completamente desnuda. Me tapé tanto como pude, incluso metiendo la cabeza bajo las mantas, sólo por las dudas.

-Hola, Effie. –Dijo Peeta al abrir la puerta. –Ya estamos despiertos, enseguida vamos para allá.

-Hola, Peeta. Yo lo… siento. –Dijo, tal vez al ver el estado de Peeta, con el cabello despeinado y el pecho y torso descubiertos. Tal vez imaginándose lo que habíamos estado haciendo durante la noche.

-No te preocupes, solo dormíamos.

Era verdad, la acción se había desarrollado cerca de la medianoche y madrugada. Luego cuando estuvimos completamente exhaustos tras horas de entretenimiento mutuo, caímos dormidos y no despertamos hasta que sentimos la voz de Effie y los golpes. Habían pasado dos días desde que desperté en la casa de Peeta, dos días desde que hicimos el amor allí en su cama, a salvo, como si fuera algo natural, dos días desde que el propuso matrimonio y yo acepté, dos días desde la cosecha, dos días desde que todo se convirtió en una pesadilla y tuvimos que abandonar el Doce para no volver nunca más. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces que parecían haber pasado años, incluso siglos. Nuestra vida en el Doce había acabado desde el momento que abandonamos nuestro hogar y ahora todo parecía tan lejano a medida que nos acercábamos más al Capitolio. Tampoco había notado lo mucho que extrañe estar con Peeta de esa forma hasta hace unas horas. Solo habían pasado dos días, pero ya lo extrañaba. Parecía algo tan natural como respirar, y él era mi oxigeno. Se sentía bien, estar entre sus brazos, besarlo hasta el cansancio, sentir el roce de sus manos en cada rincón de mi piel, sentir el calor que transmitían nuestros cuerpos al entrar en contacto, también sentir ese deseo irrefrenable que nos consumía por dentro cada vez que estábamos juntos, para luego ser llevado a la forma práctica. Siempre desee congelar el tiempo en ese momento en el que nuestros cuerpos se unían y se convertían en uno solo. Sentirlo a él dentro de mi moviéndose con libertad mientras nos besábamos y nos aferrábamos al cuerpo del otro invadidos por ese deseo que meternos más en la piel del otro, incluso ir mucho más allá hasta que cada sensación se apoderaba no sólo de nuestros cuerpos, sino de algo mucho más profundo, de nuestras almas, nuestro corazón y nuestras mentes. Hasta convencernos de nos pertenecíamos por completo en todos los niveles posibles y de que nunca debíamos dudar de eso. Y dos almas que se pertenecen no pueden ser separadas aunque estén en el ojo de un huracán, sino por el contrario, permanecerían juntas aún después de la muerte.

Mi madre después de todo aún no había podido olvidar a mi padre, aún podía ver ese brillo en su mirada cuando hablábamos de él y su depresión también fue una muestra del enorme amor que se tenían. Al principio lo considere debilidad. Sin embargo, desde hace algunos años la empece a entender. Peeta era lo que mi padre fue para mi madre, no podía imaginarme un mundo sin él, no quería sufrir como mi madre, no quería perderlo. Peeta me dejaría sin opciones, si moría.

-¡Dios, chico! Haymitch te dejó una buena marca. –Dijo Effie.

¡Maldito, Haymitch! Hubiera deseado cortarle de verdad un dedo cuando clavé el cuchillo en la mesa, pero me tuve que contener, porque, eso no nos hubiera favorecido para nada a nosotros dos.

-Estoy bien, Effie. No me duele tanto ya.

-Antes de llegar al Capitolio, te cubrire ese hematoma con algo de maquillaje.

-No hace falta…

-Debes impresionar al público, Peeta. Además, solo será un pequeño retoque para ocultar las marcas. Si no pensaran que te peleaste con Katniss, apenas te capten las cámaras.

-Está bien. –Peeta acabó cediendo. – ¿Me podrías buscar algún calmante para el dolor, también?

-Eso pienso hacer. Lo tomarás con el desayuno.

-Muchas gracias. –Peeta cerró la puerta y escuché a Effie alejarse.

-Así que, maquillaje ¿eh? … -Me burle de él.

-No te rías. –Me gruñó. Luego me dedicó una sonrisa diabólica cuando saqué la cabeza de entre las sabanas. –Tú también tendrás que maquillarte como ellos.

-Al menos, soy mujer. –Continué riendo. –En el Doce, las mujeres también nos maquillamos y arreglamos ¿lo olvidaste?

Peeta se acercó a mi lado, me destapó y luego se colocó encima de mí arrodillado con sus piernas a los costados de mi cintura y mis muslos.

-Me las vas a pagar, Katniss Everdeen.

Y supe lo que venía antes de que siquiera lo hiciera. Una sesión de cosquillas. Peeta conocía demasiado bien mis puntos débiles, mi espalda, mi cuello y mi vientre. No le costó mucho que yo me empezará a reír como loca e intentar al comienzo inútilmente zafarme. Peeta me miró sonriendo disfrutando del efecto que tenía en mí. Luego de unos diez minutos conseguí zafarme y cambié de posición con Peeta debajo que continuaba torturándome, pero esta vez, yo pude hacerlo también.

-Para, Katniss. Ten un poco de compasión de mí. –Dijo entre carcajadas.

-No veo porque, tú no tuviste compasión de mí. –Le dediqué una sonrisa perversa al tiempo que empecé a castigarlo aun más y él a mí. Comenzamos una guerra donde cambiamos de posición permanentemente, hasta yo acabe rindiéndome y entonces ambos nos acostamos en lados diferentes de la cama, aún riendo, con nuestros corazones saliéndose de nuestro pecho y las respiraciones agitadas.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Peeta se colocó de costado y me miró:

-Estaba pensando…

-No más cosquillas. –Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Vaya, primero déjame terminar. –Se rió. – ¿Si nos bañamos juntos?

-¿Bañarnos?

-Solo pensé que nos ahorraría tiempo.

Peeta llevó sus labios a mi cuello y esparció besos, impidiéndome que cualquier pensamiento coherente llegara a mí.

-Extraño bañarme contigo. –Continuó con voz seductora.

-Sí, claro… bañarnos. Ya sabemos cómo terminan las cosas cuando hacemos eso.

-¿Y acaso no te gusta? –Llevó una mano a mi pecho y empezó a masajearlo. Todo mi cuerpo respondió a ese simple roce, nuevamente sentí como me encendí.

-Mmmm… Sí. –En realidad era algo que adoraba.

-¿Entonces?

-¿No nos traerá problemas con Effie? –Le pregunté.

-Que nos traiga. ¿Qué importa? Nuestras vidas tienen los días contados ahora. No nos puede decir nada, sólo porque estemos tratando de disfrutarlos.

-Bien. –Acepté. Él sin dejar de torturar uno de mis pechos, con sus labios sobre mi piel descendió hasta mi otro pecho, haciéndome gritar cuando empezó a juguetear con este y morderlo con cuidado. Su boca y su lengua eran tan buenas como su mano, o incluso más si era posible. La combinación de todos esos movimientos me hacían explotar literalmente.

-No me puedes culpar por desearte cuando luces tan apetecible.

-Apetecible ¿acaso soy comida? –Bromeé tratando de controlar mi propia hambre.

-Eres mi alimento predilecto. –Me contestó. –Desnuda, con tu largo cabello suelto y desarreglado, recostada en una cama y completamente entregada a mí. –Cuando dejó mis pechos en paz me quejé. Quería seguirlo sintiendo, que me hiciera suya y sentirme nuevamente en casa con él entre mis brazos, pero el muy tramposo se alejó y se encaminó al baño.

-Ni se te ocurra alejarte, Mellark. No puedes dejarme así. –Me quejé cruzándome de brazos y mirándolo excesivamente molesta.

-Si quieres más, ya sabes dónde estoy. –Agregó. Se giró para guiñarme un ojo y luego entró al baño dejando la puerta abierta. –Si me sigues, haré todo lo que tú desees.

Crucé por su lado de la cama y entré al baño. Cerré la puerta con seguro, para que nadie entrara a molestarnos y me lancé contra él. Peeta me recibió al instante y empezó a besarme, arrastrándome a la ducha con el agua tibia ya corriendo. Ni siquiera me cuestioné como él había conseguido hacerlo tan rápido, después de todo tal vez casi todo en el tren funcionaba con tableros electrónicos de pantalla táctil. Sólo tenía pensamientos para él y en esa promesa sobre que haríamos todo lo que yo deseara. Y eso me iba a gustar mucho.


	23. CAPÍTULO 21: CHISMES Y BROMAS

_**A/N:** **Hola :) Sé que dije que este sería de la llegada al Capitolio, pero será el siguiente porque cuando quise acordar me quedo más largo de lo que pensé xD Además, tuve en cuenta la propuesta de Monse-0.3 sobre la participación de Haymitch en este capítulo.**_

 _ **Pao THG: Gracias :D Si creo que ya lo esperábamos y eso que falta todavía jajajaja La muestra de lo que tú hablas esta en la Katniss de la historia original, no se dio cuenta que amaba a Peeta hasta que lo perdió a manos de Snow, hasta que dejo de ser quien fue en el pasado. Como dijo Katniss ahí fue cuando realmente empezó a apreciar al chico que tuvo a su lado en algún momento. Me pareció mejor que ambos fueran claros, así no hay mal entendidos luego ;) Pienso igual que tú en cuanto a la evolución de la relación de Peeta y Katniss, no hay mucho que agregar, porque creo lo mismo. No me dijiste que eras Córdoba. Hermosa provincia he ido una vez a Río Tercero y Río Cuarto, también por el camino pasamos y paramos en otras partes. Y quede fascinada, quiero conocer más. :D Fui en el 2010 por cinco días para un campamento escolar y encuentro del "Colegio Compañía de María" de Mendoza y Buenos Aires. Estuvo fantástico. ¿De qué parte eres tú? Saludos.**_

 _ **Monse-0.3: Si, eso dicen. :) Con respecto a Haymitch creo que esto te va a gustar mucho y por cierto desatara la ira de una Chica en Llamas ;) jajajajaja Me pareció divertido escribirlo a este capítulo. Que mal, ojala mejores. Me alegra que pienses así, no debes dejarte pisotear por nadie, solo ignóralos y sigue adelante creyendo en ti misma. Tú también cuenta conmigo, acabo de ver hace un rato tu review, cualquier cosa ya sabes, estamos en contacto por facebook :)**_

 _ **En los próximos días publicare el siguiente capítulo y ese si será la llegada al Capitolio, están a pocas horas de llegar.**_

 _ **Buenas noches, Lucy.**_

 _ **P.D.: Estoy muy emocionada, saqué entradas para el estreno de Sinsajo Parte 2 en la tarde, el día 19 de noviembre. Faltan menos de 6 días. No puedo esperar más. ¿Cómo están llevando ustedes la espera? ¿Qué sienten? ¿Ya tienen sus boletos? ¿Cuándo irán?**_

 _ **Es una sensación agridulce ¿no? Pero todo tiene su final y esta trilogía llegó a su fin :( Espero que la película esté a la altura de mis expectativas. Me he visto todos los trailers, clips, spots de TV, stills, y está bastante bien todo. Veremos que tal es el día que vayamos a verla.**_

 _ **Hoy o ayer sacaron a la luz un nuevo spot "Spectacle" (Espectaculo) , morí amor cuando Peeta le dijo a Katniss en ese abrazo en la tienda de Tigris "Katniss, cuando te vea nuevamente, será un mundo diferente." :3 Eso no estaba en el libro y me encantó. Le agregaron frases a Peeta muy significativas que en el libro no estaban ¿Que les pareció a ustedes?**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 21: CHISMES Y BROMAS**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Peeta me fue a buscar ropa para cambiarme y yo empecé a ordenar la habitación y buscar entre todo el lugar las cosas, que no debíamos olvidarnos, la caja que Arán le dio a Peeta, los paquetes de galletas del padre del Peeta. Estaba a punto de cerrar el cajón cuando encontré algo que no había visto hasta el momento, un collar con un disco de oro, en el frente se podía apreciar un Sinsajo, como el de mi broche. Tomé mi broche de la mesita de luz y los examine ambos. Tuvo que dárselo Madge, seguramente. Nuestra amiga nos quiso dar un recuerdo a ambos antes de partir. Llevarlos puestos en la arena también sería una forma de tenerla presente a ella, y todos los que amamos, un recuerdo de nuestro distrito.

Alguien abrió la puerta, y no me hizo falta mirar en dirección a la misma para saber que era él. Me descubrió mirando ambos accesorios con atención.

-Me lo dio Madge, pero imagino que ya te diste cuenta.

-¿Cómo crees que esté ella?

-Triste. Pero al menos no está sola. Lo tiene a Gale.

-¿Y cómo viste a Prim? –Le pregunté, recordando su llanto desgarrador cuando fue a despedirse de mí.

La expresión de Peeta cambio y su sonrisa decayó. Se acercó a mí, dejó la ropa en una esquina de la cama y se sentó junto a mí. Con el broche y el collar aún en mi mano, Peeta me atrajo hacia él y dejo descansar gran parte de mi cuerpo en el suyo.

-Prim me dijo que teníamos que luchar por salir con vida, los dos.

-Ella sabe que eso es imposible.

-Lo sé, pero estaba angustiada, Katniss. No nos quiere perder.

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta, porque tal como estaban las cosas, ella nos perdería ambos. Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos impidiéndome ver con claridad. Peeta besó mi mejilla.

-No pienses más en eso, Kat. Nos hace daño a ambos y ahora más que en ningún momento debemos mostrarnos fuertes.

-Lo sé. –Fue lo único que fui capaz de decir. –No me vas a decir que acepte tu sacrificio ¿verdad?

-No te puedo obligar, Katniss. Y tú, no me puedes obligar a mí a aceptar tu sacrificio tampoco. Ambos somos parecidos en ese aspecto, tercos. Pero no dejaré de protegerte, Katniss, te protegeré con mi vida mientras pueda.

-Y yo a ti. –Le contesté.

Él me sujetó del cuello y besó mis labios, no tardé en corresponderle. Sólo fueron segundos, pero fueron suficientes para apaciguar mi dolor.

-Te traje algunos vestidos para que elijas. –Me dijo luego de unos minutos

-¿Solo vestidos? –Levanté la mirada hacia él.

-Solo pensé que te verías más atractiva. Y teniendo en cuenta los gustos de los habitantes del Capitolio… me parece lo mejor.

-Piensas en todo. –Le dije. En ese momento, no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada.

Peeta me sonrió y se alejó de mí para alcanzarme los vestidos. Los vestidos que había apartado para mí eran simples, vestidos con tiras, vestidos con mangas cortas, mangas largas. Trajo cuatro en total. Los diseños y colores eran hermosos, casi perfectos. Me quedé varios minutos viéndolos hasta que seleccione dos.

-Yo creo que todos se verán perfectos en ti. ¿Por qué no te los pruebas?

Asentí y fui al baño con el primer vestido. Cuando me lo terminé de poner, salí para verme en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en una pared. Peeta estaba recostado en la cama con sus brazos bajo su nuca mirando distraídamente el techo, pero solo le basto con percatarse de mi presencia para sentarse en la cama y verme con atención. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al verme, el vestido blanco de mangas que me llegaban por encima de los codos, la tela suave blanca era cubierta por algunas capas de encaje extra en el mismo tono, ajustado al cuerpo hasta la cintura, que quedaba marcada por un lazo de seda. Luego la falda caía en forma en forma de campana hasta por encima de la rodilla, en pequeñas ondulaciones. Peeta se acercó cuando vio que estaba intentando de hacer un moño decente con el lazo en la espalda mirándome al espejo de reojo y lo hizo por mí, quedando perfecto. Peeta me tomó por la cintura y me giró levemente para que yo quedara frente al espejo al igual que él.

-Te ves adorable, como un ángel. –Murmuró en mi oído.

Me ruboricé. Él me rodeo la cintura y besó mi cuello unos segundos.

-Te diría que te quedarás con este. Pero creo que él otro que elegiste no está nada mal.

-Lo elegiste tú, los cuatro son hermosos. Tienes mejor gusto que yo.

-Se apreciar las cosas bellas cuando las veo, Katniss. Pero ninguno de esos vestidos es tan hermoso como la persona que puede usarlos.

-¿Y qué va usar mi prometido?

No le he dicho así desde antes de la cosecha, por lo que él sonríe aún más que antes.

-No lo he decidido, depende de ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque pensé, que podemos ir a juego. Me adaptaré a lo que tú uses.

-¿Incluso si eligiera un vestido rosa?

-A ti no te gusta el rosa. –Peeta se río y yo también. –Y que yo sepa no traje nada de ese color.

-Puedo cambiar de opinión. –Bromeé. –Solo por verte a juego conmigo.

-Ni se te ocurra. –Dijo dándome vuelta y acorralándome entre sus brazos. Sonrió y yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, antes de que nuestros labios se encontraran y se sellarán con un beso, tierno y apasionado al mismo tiempo.

Cuando nos apartamos decidí que era tiempo de probarme el otro vestido. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no me convenció tanto como el blanco y me lo quité para volver a mi primera opción. Peeta se vistió completamente de blanco, unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa con algunos bordados plateados en los hombros, y zapatos de vestir.

Después me tendió su abrigo, aquel que tenía puesto cuando subimos al tren.

-Cúbrete, Katniss. Sería una pena que se manchará. –Dijo al tiempo que me ayudó a colocármelo. Él tomó un jersey tejido en una tonalidad similar al gris y se lo puso.

Salimos de la habitación con todas nuestras pertenencias, aquellas que trajimos desde nuestro distrito. No teníamos idea de cuánto faltaba para llegar al Capitolio, pero Effie nos había contado que tal vez llegaríamos antes del mediodía.

Cuando llegamos al vagón comedor, Effie y Haymitch se quedaron mirándonos sorprendidos.

-¿Qué estabais haciendo vosotros dos? Dijiste que vendrían enseguida, Peeta. –Nos retó Effie.

-Lo sentimos. –Se disculpó él por ambos.

-Tuvieron una noche muy activa, por un momento pensé no se iban a detener nunca. Se los agradezco, porque necesitaba dormir. Me sorprende que estén despiertos de hecho.

Mi rostro perdió color y el de Peeta también. Pero consiguió recuperarse un poco y tomó mi mano entre la suya.

Haymitch sonrió con sarcasmo y me nos miró burlonamente. Yo mantuve mis ojos abiertos como platos.

-Haymitch… -Le retó Effie.

-¿Qué acaso no los escuchaste? –Haymitch miró a Effie que también estaba colorada, sintiendo algo de vergüenza. –Al parecer, sí. De hecho, seguro, los escucho todo el tren, tal vez incluso los Agentes de Paz que van y vienen por los vagones por las noches. Parecían animales en celo. "Ay, Peeta", "Ay, Katniss", "Oh, si eso. Sigue, sigue, sigue." "Si, ahí. Por favor, no te detengas" "Dilo" "Eres deliciosa." "Te necesito ahora mismo." "Ahhh" "Haz lo que quieras conmigo." "Oh si…" –Peeta me atrajo hacia él y yo escondí mi rostro en su pecho completamente avergonzada, con las mejillas enrojecidas, mientras, Haymitch siguió imitándonos, y haciendo sonido obscenos. ¿En verdad sonábamos así? Era tan humillante que ni siquiera me atreví a mirar no solo a nuestro menor y tampoco a Peeta. ¿Debimos mantenernos en silencio o ser más cuidadosos? Peeta acarició mi cabello trenzado y luego mi espalda. Él debía estar igual que yo, pero él fue el primero en hablar.

-¡¿Podrías callarte, Haymitch?! Lo que nosotros dos en nuestra intimidad, a ti no te incumbe. –Le espetó.

-Vaya chico. No quería que se lo tomaran a mal. Solo quería decir que admiró disfruten de este tiempo que tienen juntos, como los adolescentes de hormonas alborotadas que son. ¿Pero podrían ser más discretos? Oh y por cierto ¿esta mañana repitieron el proceso? Porque parece que acaban de venir de tener sexo. Y no precisamente el de la madrugada. Parecen tener energía de sobra. La verdad extraño tener la edad de ustedes. –Continuó mofándose de nosotros.

Me separé de Peeta, lista para atacar a mi mentor, sintiendo el fuego hirviendo bajo mi piel, por la vergüenza y el odio, también porque seguía muy enojada por la magulladura que le dejó a Peeta en el rostro. Me olvidé de toda lógica, compasión y sentido común, exploté emocionalmente y físicamente.

No sé en qué momento tomé un cuchillo, pero lo hice. No le iba a hacer nada a él, pero darle un susto no me pareció una mala idea. Sin embargo, Peeta me rodeó con sus brazos desde detrás mientras yo intenté liberarme inútilmente de él.

-Katniss ¿Qué haces? –Me dijo Peeta nervioso, tomó mi mano entre la suya y me obligó a soltar el cuchillo aunque me resistí al inicio. -¡Suéltalo! –Me insistió. –Calma, mi amor. Podemos discutirlo civilizadamente. –Luego, susurró en mi oído en voz tan baja que solo yo lo escuche: –No le des el gusto, es lo que él quiere, ponernos al límite, ver hasta donde somos capaces de llegar.

-Nos está humillando. –Solté entre dientes.

-Lo sé, pero esta no es la manera de resolver las cosas. –Me susurró en el oído. –Dámelo, Kat. Por favor. –Y se lo di, dejé que tomará el cuchillo y él lo volvió a dejar en la mesa.

Por Peeta… por él aguantaría a Haymitch y por nadie más.

-No le iba a hacer nada… -Dije.

Dejé de forcejear y me quedé entre los brazos de Peeta, con él tomándome desde atrás y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo. Él me tranquilizaba siempre. Al menos era bueno que uno de los dos fuera más centrado y no tan impulsivo.

 _Te salvaste Haymitch, por poco._

No se lo dije verbalmente, pero la mirada desafiante y de odio que le envié debió ser suficiente.

Haymitch empezó a reír y eso solo aumentó mi ira e incluso la de Peeta que se tensó y le dirigió miradas duras a él.

-Bueno… parece que la Preciosa no sólo es una fiera en la cama.

-¡Vete al infierno! –Volví a intentar liberarme pero, Peeta no me soltó.

-Haymitch… te lo advierto. Déjanos en paz. De mí di lo que quieras, pero a ella no la metas. –Le gritó Peeta en tono duro.

-¿Y quién te manda a espiarnos? Lo que hagamos o no es asunto nuestro. –Agregué.

-Deja de serlo cuando desgraciadamente mi habitación esta en vagón contiguo en el que está el de Peeta. No pude dormir por culpa de ustedes dos.

-Eso es mentira… Tú no estabas allí la primera noche. –Lo acusó Peeta.

-Hice varios destrozos y tuvieron que cambiarme ayer ¿contentó?

Destrozos. Igual que yo el primer día, solo que yo lo hice para descargar mi rabia y él lo hizo borracho.

Effie apareció de nada y se interpuso entre los tres. Haymitch de un lado y Peeta y yo de otro.

-¡Basta! Solamente les diré a vosotros tres, que os comportéis como gente adulta. –Luego se giró hacia él y lo señaló con un dedo. –Y tú, Abernathy, ya que acabaste de desayunar, ve a tu habitación o donde sea, deja a los chicos desayunar. Ellos no estarán tranquilos contigo aquí. Tal vez te sirva a ti, para calmarte también. Vuelve cuando estés decidido a hacer algo más que molestar.

-Con mucho gusto. –Contestó él, marchándose con una botella de lo que parecía ser whisky.

Gruñí. Se suponía que nos iba a ayudar y se iba así con una botella llena de alcohol y dejándonos solos, cuando más necesitábamos consejos.

 _Lo mataré._

Ese último pensamiento, antes de que él desapareciera sin ni siquiera disculparse. Nunca me había preocupado particularmente por Haymitch, pero ahora definitivamente lo odiaba.


	24. CAPÍTULO 22: MENTOR

_**A/N:** **Hola ¿Cómo están? Yo ya fui a ver "Sinsajo - Parte 2" y me encantó :) Le hicieron muchas variaciones al principio y como que todo pasó muy rápido, mas que nada se centraron en los sucesos del Capitolio, y como siempre mostraron cosas que en el libro no se ven, el final es hermoso, pero te deja con gusto a poco, porque le dedican muy pocos minutos, pero el epilogo fue muy hermoso. :3 ¡Y HUBO UNA GRAN SOPRESA! Definitivamente, ni lo esperábamos los tributos. Les juro que me gustaría decir tantas cosas, pero no quiero dar spoilers… Tal vez en un par de semanas, cuando la mayoría haya ido a verla, hable al respecto. La película tiene mucha acción, y todo se veía tan real, que te asustaba. Esta perfectamente hecha, la parte de los mutos, les juro que casi me dio un infarto y lloré un montón, esta tan bien hecha, que la odio, la muerte Finnick, fue horrible :'( Si en el libro, nos afectó, no es nada comparado, con lo que nos afecta ver esa parte en la película. Fue muy fea, aún sigo traumada, no pude disfrutar mucho de la película desde entonces, realmente amo a Finnick, ver como luchó contra los mutos, todo lo que sufrió, sus gritos fue lo peor del mundo. Esa escena se me hizo eterna. La muerte de Prim también fue impactante. Es peor verlo, que leerlo. Y no hablare del resto, porque como dije, fue bastante fiel al libro en cuanto a hechos, o frases, y está muy bien hecha, pero hay cosas que variaron y no quiero arruinarles la película. Pero pueden comentarme que les pareció a ustedes en los reviews y si la vieron o no. :)**_

 _ **Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores y El Lector Cinefilo y Monse-0.3 por sus reviews.**_

 _ **El Lector Cinefilo: Me divirtió escribirlo XD**_

 _ **Monse-0.3: tendré tus sugerencias en cuenta, igual ya tenía pensado en algo así con Rue. A Effie la empecé a poner como es en "En Llamas" y "Sinsajo" (las películas), al menos eso intento. Yo no sabría donde meterme en su lugar xD**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 22: MENTOR**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

" _ **Para mí, eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido**_

 _ **Desde que te conocí fuiste y serás**_

 _ **La dueña de mis pensamientos, te amo tanto corazón**_

 _ **Que no importa que por ti, llegue a perder la razón.**_

 _ **Le diste a mi corazón toda tu alegría**_

 _ **Cuando más necesitaba de un cariño**_

 _ **Nunca jamás imaginaba que se pudiera amar así**_

 _ **Porque yo jamás amé como te amo yo a ti.**_

 _ **Coro:**_

 _ **Te protegeré, me protegerás**_

 _ **Yo te cuidaré, tú me cuidarás**_

 _ **Con amor por siempre, siempre hasta el final**_

 _ **Un amor tan fuerte no derrumbarán.**_

 _ **Te protegeré, me protegerás**_

 _ **Yo te cuidaré, tú me cuidarás**_

 _ **Con amor por siempre, siempre hasta el final**_

 _ **Un amor tan fuerte no derrumbarán...**_

 _ **Moriría si no te tengo siempre a mi lado**_

 _ **Este amor por ti mi bien es tan grande**_

 _ **Que nadie te amará como yo, no temas amor a nada**_

 _ **Que siempre estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas.**_

 _ **Coro:**_

 _ **Te protegeré, me protegerás**_

 _ **Yo te cuidaré, tú me cuidarás**_

 _ **Con amor por siempre, siempre hasta el final**_

 _ **Un amor tan fuerte no derrumbarán.**_

 _ **Te protegeré, me protegerás**_

 _ **Yo te cuidaré, tú me cuidarás**_

 _ **Con amor por siempre, siempre hasta el final**_

 _ **Un amor tan fuerte no derrumbarán."**_

* * *

" _ **A nadie amaré como a ti"**_

* * *

No solté a Katniss hasta que Haymitch abandonó por completo el vagón. Katniss siguió retorciéndose entre mis brazos, cada vez más enojada. No la culpé. La entendí porque yo también deseaba matarlo, o golpearlo como mínimo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a molestarnos así y luego irse descuidando su cargo como mentor? Pero al contrario de Katniss me contuve. Además de cierta manera fue nuestra culpa. Tal vez podría haber evitado ponerla en una situación incómoda a ella, tal vez podíamos haber sido más cuidadosos. Pero, ¿a quién le importaba ser cuidadoso cuando se estaba a punto de morir? Fue en lo que menos pensamos durante la noche.

-Tranquila, mi amor. Ya se fue. –Murmuré en su oído. –Si te llega a molestar nuevamente, seré yo quien lo golpeará. Te lo prometo.

Katniss se quedó quieta al escucharme y apoyó sus manos sobre las mías que continuaban sujetándola desde su cintura y su vientre. Katniss no era tan débil, ella podría haberse liberado de mí, pero eso implicaba hacerme daño y golpearme, y no quiso hacerlo. La vi cerrar sus ojos y bajar la cabeza. Mis labios tocaron su coronilla, y le di algunos besos sobre la misma, consiguiendo el efecto deseado. Cuando estaba tan exaltada, solo yo conseguía tranquilizarla. Me gustaba tener ese efecto en ella. Katniss confiaba en mí, como yo confiaba en ella.

-No se puede ir. –Comentó en un susurro.

-Posiblemente sea lo mejor. Effie tiene razón, nos ayudará a todos su ausencia temporal. Ven, vamos a comer. –Solté a Katniss y ella se movió un poco y buscó mi mano para entrelazarla entre la suya. La guié hasta la mesa y aparté una silla para que se sentara. Yo me senté a su lado como siempre y observamos la comida que teníamos frente a nosotros. Effie se sentó frente a nosotros y se entretuvo bebiendo agua. –Nos empezamos a servir comida, por suerte la herida de Katniss había cicatrizado casi por completo gracias a la medicina del Capitolio que le aplique al menos tres veces al dia, cada vez que la curé, ahora ella podía comer sola. Katniss siguió con el ceño fruncido y molesta. Ella podía pasarse una vida entera odiándote, y definitivamente, ahora Haymitch se había ganado su odio.

-Lo sentimos, Effie. –Dije al cabo de unos minutos.

-No se preocupen, a decir verdad hace años que no teníamos tributos como vosotros, con carácter. No os culpo por detestar a Haymitch. Creo que se lo merecía. Y con respecto a lo de anoche, he presenciado cosas peores. –Dijo algo incomoda. –No tenemos mucho tiempo y ya que vuestro mentor se fue a algún lado a emborracharse. Tendré que darle las recomendaciones yo misma.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar? –Pregunté.

-Estamos muy cerca. Tal vez una hora, máximo dos. –Me contestó amablemente.

Katniss me miró de reojo, mientras comía unos waffles con tocino y huevos fritos. La noté nerviosa, apoyé mi mano en una de sus piernas acariciándola sobre la tela del vestido. Ella colocó la palma de su mano, sobre el dorso de mía y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

-¿Qué tenemos que saber? –Preguntó Katniss.

Effie nos empezó a hablar de lo que nos esperaba una vez que llegáramos al Capitolio, como actuaría la gente al vernos y como debíamos actuar nosotros. Sobre como nosotros tendríamos atención extra por el espectáculo que dimos a Panem al presentarnos voluntarios. Nos dijo que tratarían de tener contacto con nosotros o hablarnos, pero que eso estaba tácitamente prohibido, y que los Agentes de Paz, Haymitch y ella los iban a mantener a raya, para que eso no sucediera. Tal vez lo único que teníamos permitido era saludar a la multitud a la distancia. Luego, nos llevarían en una limusina hasta el Centro de Renovación, donde nos esperaban nuestros estilista y el resto del equipo de preparación. Cada tributo era tratado de manera individualizada.

-¿Qué nos harán allí? –Preguntó Katniss.

-Los pondrán más atractivos, para el público, y los prepararan para el desfile. Tienen un buen equipo este año, vais a adorar a Cinna y Portia.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –Pregunté.

-Vuestros estilistas personales, todavía no se quien le tocará a quien, ya lo sabremos cuando lleguemos al Capitolio.

-Oh. -Exclamé

-Ambos son nuevos, será su primer año, pero por lo que sé, este año planean algo fantástico para el Distrito Doce.

-¿Y el desfile?

-Se realizará en la tarde. Pero os adelantéis, eso lo discutiréis con vuestros estilistas. Ellos se encargarán de organizar todo. Luego del Desfile de Tributos, tendréis el resto del dia libre. Y mañana empezareis el entrenamiento que durará una semana, luego las pruebas, las calificaciones, tendrán un día de preparación para las entrevistas con Haymitch y conmigo, las entrevistas serán al día siguiente y se transmitirán en vivo. ¿Ya han pensado su estrategia?

Negamos con la cabeza.

-Tendréis tiempo para pensarlo, os iremos ayudando en el transcurso de la semana. Por ahora, tendréis que limitarse a ganar el amor el público.

Justo en ese momento alguien entró al vagón, cuando vimos en dirección a la puerta, nos encontramos con Haymitch. Quien entró silenciosamente y se sentó al lado de Effie, aparentemente sobrio, o al menos no tan borracho.

-Entonces, ¿ganar el amor del público, señorita Trinket? Yo veo que alguien lo tendrá muy complicado a eso. –Se burló él, refiriéndose a Katniss.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le soltó Effie, evidentemente molesta.

-Cumplir con mi deber de mentor. ¿No me pediste eso?

-Pero no quiero más discusiones ¿entendido?

-Por supuesto, quédate tranquila.

Effie suspiró.

Ella se levantó disculpándose y diciendo que tenía algo importante para hacer. Evidentemente, sólo quiso mantenerse a distancia de Haymitch.

-Effie… -La llamé antes de que se alejará.

-¿Qué necesitas, querido? –Se volteó hacia mí y me sonrió.

-Solo quería pedirte un favor. ¿Nos podrías llevar estas cosas? –Le mostré la bolsa que estaba en el suelo con todas nuestras pertenencias.

-Por supuesto, lo guardaré en maleta y se os daré cuando nos instalemos en el Capitolio.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada.

Le di la bolsa y luego ella se fue.

-Katniss y yo nos quedamos observando a nuestro mentor que siguió mirándonos con algo de burla, sobre todo a Katniss.

-¿Y bien? –Le espetó Katniss.

-¿Y bien qué, Preciosa?

Katniss lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿No ibas a cumplir tu papel de mentor?

-Oh, claro. Pero creo que Effie fue lo suficientemente clara con ustedes, tienen que hacer que el público los ame. Y esa tarea debe empezar ahora.

-¿Y por qué tendría yo que agradarle al público?

-Creí que eso resultaba evidente. ¿No, chico? Tú pareces más centrado e inteligente. Tal vez le puedes hacer entender a tu querida novia la importancia que tiene agradarle al público.

-Tú eres nuestro mentor, por lo que supongo que es tu tarea decírselo.

-Sí, pero por lo que veo, tú tienes cierto poder sobre ella que otros no tienen. Sólo te escucha a ti.

-Tiene todo el sentido del mundo, nos conocemos desde pequeños. –Le expliqué. Miré hacia Katniss que siguió mirando con molestia a Haymitch, como desafiándolo con la mirada. Era de esas miradas que podía asustar a cualquiera, pero con la Haymitch no pareció afectarle en absoluto.

-Sí, ya veo. Aunque no lo crean, los he visto crecer. De por sí, era muy extraño un hijo de comerciantes saliera con alguien de La Veta, o peor que la historia se repitiera en la misma familia. Conozco a tu madre muy bien, Katniss. Incluso he recurrido a ella cuando me ha sucedido algo. Sería gran doctora si viviera en el Capitolio, tal vez una de las mejores. Dejó todo por un minero. Fue un estúpido, pero gran escándalo, al fin y al cabo. La familia Mellark, Peeta, tenía un acuerdo a futuro, para que tu padre se casara con la madre de Katniss. Pero todo quedó en la nada cuando, ella huyó de su casa. Y extrañamente, los Mellark tienen una debilidad por las Greenwood. Queda demostrado contigo, Peeta. Solo que tú tuviste suerte.

Katniss y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos con la boca abierta. Jamás nos imaginamos que él hubiera reparado en nuestra presencia. Está bien, solíamos verlo en el Quemador, a veces venía a la panadería y lo atendíamos, pero pensé que hasta ahí llegaba nuestra relación. Sabía mucho sobre nosotros, y al menos parte de nuestra historia familiar.

-Al parecer conoces más de nosotros, de lo que creímos. –Dije cuando me recompuse de la sorpresa.

-Desde que la relación de ustedes se hizo oficial corrieron rumores, e incluso antes. Es un distrito muy pequeño como para ignorarlos. También, los he visto bastante y casi siempre juntos o con la hija del Alcalde, Madge y ese joven de La Veta ¿Cómo se llama?

-Gale. –Contesté.

-Bueno, ellos. –Hizo una pausa. –Tampoco ignoro lo que hacen, no se preocupen su secreto está a salvo. Eso es bueno, porque les resultar a ser muy útil en el estadio.

A pesar de que no lo aclaró, fue evidente que se refirió a nuestras actividades ilegales.

-Entonces ¿eso significa que nos ayudarás?

-Oh, sí. Tienen potencial, creo que sólo debemos explotarlo. Pero a veces no alcanza con eso, tienen que aceptar la idea de su inminente muerte y saber en sus corazones, que no puedo hacer nada para salvarlos, una vez que estén en el estadio, si no ponen de su parte. Les puedo conseguir patrocinadores, enviarles lo que necesiten, pero estarán solos, la supervivencia allí depende absolutamente de ustedes.

-Eso lo sabemos. –Se quejó Katniss. –Pero no está en mis planes agradarle a la gente que odio. –Katniss cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y fulminó con la mirada a nuestro mentor.

-Pues es lo que tendrás que hacer si quieres mantener con vida a tu novio y a ti misma. ¿O prometido? Desde ayer he notado la presencia de ese anillo en tu dedo. ¿No soy muy pequeños para tomar una decisión tan importante?

-Vamos a morir en unas semanas ¿Qué importa nuestra edad? –Le espetó.

-Buen punto… De acuerdo. –Aceptó. –Cuando estén en el estadio y tengan hambre o frio, un poco de agua, un cuchillo, un arma, incluso unos fósforos, pueden suponer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Y todas esas cosas provienen de los patrocinadores, y para tener patrocinadores, tienen que gustarle a la gente. Y por ahora, Preciosa, no estás empezando bien. ¿Tú y un cuchillo contra mí y contra el Capitolio? Créeme no le agradará a ningún habitante del Capitolio ver lo mucho que los detestas, si no mírala a Johanna Mason. Nadie quiere hablar de ella. Te recomendaría que empieces a disimular desde ahora, el odio que sientes. Es natural teniendo en cuenta que por su culpa tú y tu chico están aquí, y tu hermana fue cosechada. Pero disimula.

-No soy buena fingiendo. –Contestó ella.

-Eso es evidente. Tu prometido desea matarme, pero a diferencia de ti, lo disimula.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y sujeté mi taza con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Como si no tuviera mis motivos. –Le contesté con una falsa sonrisa.

-¿Siempre te tomas tan personal que toquen a tu prometida?

-¿Y tú estás alguna vez sobrio? –Le contesté con otra pregunta.

Katniss se empezó a reír por primera vez desde que salimos de la habitación. Volteé a mirarla y le sonreí mientras ella miraba alternativamente entre él y yo.

Haymitch me miró sorprendido, pero no respondió.

-Supongo que eso responde tu pregunta. –Contesté tranquilo y volví mi atención a mi desayuno.

Katniss besó mi mejilla y giré mi rostro para mirarla. Sin embargo, yo tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé, sin importarme la presencia de Haymitch frente a nosotros.

-Dejen eso para después, creo que ya tuve suficiente con el espectáculo de anoche.

Lo ignoramos, Katniss me dio un beso más que le devolví al instante, por el simple gusto de llevarle la contraria a Haymitch. Luego nos apartamos y concentramos nuestra atención en él, sonriéndole con burla.

-Entiendo, lo hacen a propósito. No crean que me afecta. –Aclaró. –Pero hay cosas más importantes que discutir en este momento. Por ejemplo, la llegada al Capitolio. ¿Saben que les espera allí?

-Effie nos dijo que nos llevarían a Centro de Renovación. –Contesté.

-Los dejarán muy guapos.

-¿Qué nos harán? -Preguntó Katniss nuevamente nerviosa.

-Lo que consideren necesario. Sea lo que sea, no se deben resistir, ni emitir queja alguna. ¿Entendido? Algunas cosas no les gustaran, pero, deben obedecer y dejarse hacer.

-Entendido. –Contesté.

-¿Katniss? –Preguntó Haymitch.

-Está bien. –Le espetó. –Prometo no quejarme.

-Y en el desfile, deben demostrar todos sus encantos. El desfile y la entrevista, serán sus cartas de presentación más importantes. No las desaprovechen. Y creo que por ahora es todo lo que tienen que saber. Cuando nos instalemos en el Capitolio, hablaremos de lo que resta. Ahora son libres de hacer lo que quieran hasta que lleguemos. Aprovechen sus últimos minutos de tranquilidad, cuando lleguemos al Capitolio, todo será una locura. A no ser que deseen preguntarme algo más.

-No. –Contestó Katniss.

-Bien, entonces me retiro. –Haymitch se corrió un mechón de cabello oscuro de su frente y se levantó para dejarnos solos. –Nos vemos en un rato.

Esperamos unos minutos, hasta que ambos terminamos nuestros desayunos y decidimos ir al último vagón. Nos sentamos en los mullidos sofás y ella se acurrucó contra mí, para admirar el paisaje, estábamos pasando por campo casi desierto. Tomé a Katniss de la cintura y la abracé.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Le pregunté al notarla tan callada. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho y respiró hasta tranquilizarse. Pude sentir su corazón salirse de su pecho, a cada segundo.

-Estoy nerviosa. –Cambió de posición con su mejilla izquierda y oído contra mi corazón y abrió los ojos mirando a lo lejos. –Pero supongo que es normal. ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

-Igual.

-No quiero llegar allí. Pero es inevitable.

-Te cuidaré y tú me cuidaras. Nos tenemos el uno al otro.

-¿Hasta el final? –Preguntó con dolor.

-Hasta el final. –Le respondí, aunque, no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. Lágrimas porque ni Katniss, ni yo saldríamos de esto, ambos moriríamos juntos. Mis esperanzas de sacarla con vida se redujeron casi a su totalidad, luego de nuestra última discusión. No importaba lo que hiciera Haymitch, tal como estaban las cosas, ninguno de los dos sobreviviría. Podíamos mantenernos con vida más tiempo, pero nuestras vidas llegarían a un fin tarde o temprano. –Lo lamento, Katniss. No quería que las cosas sucedieran así. Había imaginado tantas cosas para nosotros… cosas que jamás podrán suceder. Casarme contigo, formar un hogar, dormir y despertar cada día a tu lado, cazar juntos, pasar días en nuestra cabaña del lago, conseguirme un trabajo para brindarte todas las cosas que te mereces, hacerte feliz, adorarte y amarte por muchas décadas. Quería envejecer y morir a tu lado.

-Habríamos tenido hijos hermosos y tú habrías sido un excelente padre.

-Pensé que no querías hijos. –Le dije sonriendo.

-No me parece justo traerlos a este mundo. Aunque si me hubiera embarazado por accidente, no creo haber sido capaz de acabar con su vida. Varias veces me imaginaba como serían nuestros hijos. Intentaba no pensar en eso, pero no lo podía evitar, creo que desde que vi como eres con Jace, la adoración que le tienes, la atención que le das. Es muy lindo verlos juntos.

Ella levantó su mirada hacia mí y borró los rastros de lágrimas de mis mejillas con sus dedos.

-¿Cómo te los imaginabas? –Pregunté por curiosidad.

-Pequeñas criaturas de cabello rubio y ojos azules, tal vez con ojos grises algunos o cabello oscuro. Una combinación de nosotros dos. Pero generalmente los imaginaba muy parecidos a ti.

-Pues, yo habría preferido que se parecieran a ti. Tu piel, tu cabello, tus ojos son tan hermosos, Katniss. Siempre fuiste tú, sólo tú… mi única debilidad. Habrían sido una pequeña combinación de ambos, pero me gusta la idea de verte a ti en nuestros hijos.

Katniss me interrumpió, también con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Una lástima que nunca sabremos que habría sido de nosotros si las cosas se hubieran dado de forma diferente.

-A veces la vida no es justa. No en nuestro mundo.

Sus labios chocaron contra los míos y ya no pude continuar hablando. Su aliento cálido sobre mi boca, sus labios suaves y casi frágiles sobre los míos, fueron suficientes para que olvidara todos mis pensamientos negativos y me concentrará en ella, y que lo demás dejará de tener importancia. Mientras Katniss estuviera a mi lado, todo estaría bien. Le devolví el beso cuando ella aumentó la presión sobre los míos.

-Te amo. –Murmuró contra mis labios. Sonreí al escuchar esas dos palabras. ¿Cómo podía sentirme infeliz cuando escuchaba esas dos palabras salidas de sus labios?

-Por siempre. –Completé. Sujeté a Katniss por el cuello con delicadeza y rompí toda distancia existente entre nosotros, fundiéndonos en un abrazó cuando Katniss pasó sus brazos por mi espalda y yo mantuve uno de los míos en la suya. Besándonos y saboreando las lágrimas saladas que surcaban nuestros rostros y continuaban cayendo involuntariamente desde nuestros lagrimales.

Disfrutaría cada momento que tuviera con ella, aunque fuera en los peores de los escenarios.


	25. CAPÍTULO 23: EL CAPITOLIO

**CAPÍTULO 23: EL CAPITOLIO**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

Ambos estuvimos recostados en el sofá, perdidos en nuestros propios pensamientos pero sin despegarnos ni un milímetro. Atraje su cuerpo hacia el mío con mi brazo que se mantuvo todo el tiempo aferrado a su cintura como si temiera que ella escapará y se esfumará de mi lado en un segundo. Sus brazos y manos descansaron en mi pecho mientras ella formaba figuras invisibles sobre la tela de mi camisa y miró hacia abajo y hacia mí alternativamente intentando no pensar en nada que la preocupará y hacer algo que la distrajera. Yo por mi parte la acaricie y deposite besos en su coronilla, sabiendo que no existía nada que pudiera decir que la calmará. De hecho tampoco hubiera funcionado conmigo. Por lo que ambos optamos por el silencio.

Alguien se aclaró a garganta y nosotros levantamos la vista. Vimos a Effie en la entrada del vagón, mirándonos con cierta empatía y pena, pero en cuanto la miramos su expresión volvió a ser la de siempre.

-Estamos por llegar. –Avisó. –Seguidme y os daré un par de indicaciones que debéis respetar.

Ambos nos paramos, temiendo el momento en que pusiéramos un pie en el Capitolio.

Tomé su mano entre la mía y seguimos a Effie hasta el comedor. Ella nos hizo sentar en los sillones que estaban en otro costado frente a una mesita baja de té donde tenía un pequeño cofre plateado y con incrustaciones de diamantes. La vimos rebuscando en el cofre que contenía maquillaje. Katniss y yo nos miramos, ella ocupó un sillón frente a mí, del lado contrario a la mesa. Effie tomó un potecito de alguna cosa y se acercó a mí.

-¿Te sigue doliendo mucho, Peeta?

-Un poco, pero es tolerable. –La tranquilicé.

-Bien, intentaré ser cuidadosa, pero dime si te hago doler. No debiste meterte con la bebida de Haymitch se pone furioso si se la quitan.

-No lo pude evitar. Intentaré recordarlo de ahora en adelante.

-Se que lo harás. Eleva tu mentón. –Obedecí y ella asintió. –Katniss.

-¿Si?

-Observa y dime cuando creas que es suficiente. Sólo es para ocultarlo. Pero no debe dejar de verse natural.

-De acuerdo.

Effie me aplicó polvos color natural acorde a mi piel y un líquido de tonalidad similar a los primeros con sumo cuidado y concentración en su trabajo. Katniss, miró mi rostro fijamente. Me aplicó en casi todo el rostro para que quedara parejo, pero trabajó más con la zona del enorme moretón hasta cubrirlo por completo. Pero aunque, a veces dolía, no me quejé.

Effie se alejó un poco y observó el resultado junto a Katniss con el maquillaje aún entre sus manos.

-No se le nota. –Confesó Katniss mirando a Effie.

-No. Ahora está listo. –Effie le sonrió a ella. –Iré por Haymitch. Si quieres usar algo Katniss, siéntete libre.

-Gracias. –Le contestó ella. Effie salió del vagón y Katniss y yo nos quedamos solos.

-Dime que no me veo como la gente del Capitolio, por favor.

Katniss se rió, consiguiendo que mi propósito de distraerla fuera cumplido. No solía permitir que ella se pasara mucho tiempo con miedo o preocupación.

-No, es bastante discreto. Hasta parece que no tienes maquillaje. Aunque supongo que no tendremos tanta suerte en el desfile.

-¿Qué crees que sea este año? –Le pregunté.

-Monos ajustados al cuerpo del color del carbón, trajes de mineros, o… -Se quedó callada, no hizo falta que lo aclararé, lo entendí cuando sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas por la vergüenza.

-No nos tocara eso, Kat. Effie dijo que nuestros estilistas tenían preparado algo fantástico para este año. Creo que nos sorprenderá.

-¿Y si nos toca? Eso sería humillante.

Trate de poner nuestros rostros en los de esos tributos que fueron desnudos solo cubiertos por varias capaza de polvo negro que simulo ser carbón, y sacudí la cabeza, sacando esa imagen de mi mente, no dejaría que nos humillaran asi, y menos a Katniss. En ese caso tal vez podríamos convencer a nuestros estilistas de cambiar de parecer e ir por lo clásico. Me aterraba estar tan expuestos, sobre todo de exponer a Katniss de ese modo, sabiendo cómo era ella. Y la idea de que todo Panem tuviera los ojos fijos en ella, sobre todo los hombres, me hizo sentir rabia.

-Dejaría que te escudaras en mí. –Le contesté simulando una sonrisa.

-¿No llamaríamos más la atención así?

-Bueno, supongo que eso sería bueno. Teniendo en cuenta que el Distrito Doce siempre es depreciado por el público.

Katniss no respondió y yo me arrepentí de decir esa última frase.

-Lo siento, Kat. Estará todo bien. Estaremos juntos en esto siempre.

-Oh no, Peeta, no sucede nada. Lo que tú dijiste es verdad.

-Pero tal vez este año sea diferente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Tú y yo. Lo que hicimos no podrá ser ignorado. Tal vez este año sea diferente.

-Pero están los profesionales.

-Ellos saben luchar, pero sin sus provisiones o los regalos de sus patrocinadores están perdidos. Nosotros hemos sobrevivido toda la vida en nuestro distrito, con prácticamente nada y salimos adelante. Y tú Katniss, tú eres una luchadora. Todo lo que pasaste, lo superaste y te convertiste en una persona fuerte.

-No lo habría logrado sin ti. –Me contestó. –Si tú no hubieras estado conmigo en ese momento en que sentí que estaba todo perdido. Sin ti, sin Madge o incluso tú padre. Nunca me dejaron caer. Tú jugabas con Prim y pasabas mucho tiempo con ella para distraerla, animarla, para hacerle ver que esas eran cosas que pasaban y que nuestro padre estaba en un mejor lugar y que no querría vernos sufrir. Te resultaba más fácil tratar con ella, porque son parecidos en ese aspecto. Conmigo te costó más, pero no me dejaste.

-Muchas veces desde pequeños, te prometí que jamás te dejaría, que nunca estarías sola. Y aún es esta horrible situación no quería romper esa promesa. Jamás la romperé, Katniss.

Katniss miró distraídamente el cofre de maquillaje, que trasladó a su regazo para ver su contenido. Pero en cuanto dije la última palabra ella me miró, intentando contener sus emociones en su mano sostuvo un tubo diminuto de brillo labial rosa.

-Odio todo esto.

-Lo sé. También yo. –Decidí cambiar de tema, porque lo que menos deseaba era que ambos acabáramos quebrándonos estando tan cerca de nuestro destino final. –Ahora déjame hacer una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Ponerte más guapa de lo que eres.

-¿Me piensas maquillar? –Ella se rió.

-Puedo intentarlo. Aunque no te aseguro, que lo haga bien.

-Fracasarías.

-Hay que hacer algo para distraernos.

-No voy a ser tu conejillo de indias.

-No serías mi conejillo nunca, eres mi prometida y la única persona que amo. –Hice una pausa y continué. –Ahora dame eso. –Dije señalando el cofre.

-Ni siquiera me dejarás elegir. –Se quejó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y haciendo un puchero.

-No. –Reconocí. –Yo tampoco pude opinar y todavía no me olvido que tú te burlaste de mí.

-Te odio. –Me soltó.

-No digas mentiras. Sé cuando mientes. –Contesté con suficiencia, y cómo ella no me dio el cofre, lo busqué por mi cuenta y lo volví a dejar en la mesa. Me senté de cuclillas en el suelo y mantuve el equilibrio. Volví a abrir el cofre y dejé la tapa caer hacia atrás. El cofre estaba repleto de maquillaje casi rebasaba los limites. Miré con curiosidad cada pote, cada envase que contenía, seleccionando algunos que tal vez podrían quedarle bien a Katniss con su atuendo actual y su piel.

-¿Qué te pasa, Peeta? –Me preguntó Katniss, quien en algún momento se acercó a mí y se puso de rodillas a mi lado.

-No pasa nada. –Acerqué su rostro al mío y la besé. –Solo pensaba. A veces hasta viendo esto me cuesta creen que lo usen ¿lápiz labial negro? ¿Base de maquillaje violeta? –Dije sosteniendo ambas cosas.

-Sí. En los distritos no tenemos muchas oportunidades para lucirnos, pero creo que somos normales y tenemos mejor gusto.

-Sin duda. No sé cómo la gente puede usar estas cosas. Es ridículo. –Contesté señalando el contenido de la caja desconcertado. Me coloqué frente a ella con una base de maquillaje más oscura que la que Effie utilizó conmigo, en una mano y un aplicador en la otra.- Sobre todo si se tiene en cuenta que gastan sus fortunas en esto, dudo que les dure más de una semana.

-Tal vez ni una semana, Peeta.

-¿Cómo sabré que no harás desastres conmigo? –Me detuvo cuando apoye el aplicador en su piel

-Me extraña que dudes de mí, Kat. –Me reí. –Sabes lo perfeccionista que soy.

-No me estarás comparando con tus dibujos y pinturas ¿verdad?

-Precisamente eso estoy haciendo. –Le sonreí, poniéndola más nerviosa. Aunque en verdad, no se me pasó por la mente. –Pero tú eres una obra de arte por ti misma. Y aunque creo que eres perfecta tal cual eres, no permitiré que me manipules, te maquillare quieras o no.

Katniss no emitió queja alguna, pero suspiró en señal de rendición.

-De acuerdo.

Sonreí y empecé a maquillarla con colores suaves y claros. Aunque lo que consideré más complicado se lo deje a ella. Resultaba un poco difícil cuando ella tan inexperta como yo. El resultado no fue el mejor, pero tampoco el más malo. Y a diferencia de ella yo tenía paciencia para casi todas las cosas.

Katniss y yo empezamos a reír con algunas bromas o cuando alguno de nosotros cometía algún error y la piel de Katniss acababa manchada donde no debía, y ella tenía que quitarse el maquillaje con un algodón, y así nos encontraron Haymitch y Effie cuando entraron al vagón. Se quedaron mirándonos extrañados.

-Me extraña que estén riendo considerando lo que está pasando. –Comentó Haymitch y nosotros nos volteamos a mirar. –Pensé que los encontraría nerviosos como los tributos de los años anteriores. O aterrados, mejor dicho. –Nuestras risas murieron y nos pusimos serios. Volví la mirada a Katniss y terminé de hacerle unos retoques con el maquillaje. -¿Qué hacen maquillados? Te diría que no se nota Peeta, pero teniendo en cuenta que hace una hora te vi con un terrible moretón. Solo hay una razón para que desaparezca tan rápidamente. ¿Fue idea tuya, Effie? Oh, claro. ¿De quién más?

-Effie consideró que era lo mejor. –Contesté de forma fría, guardando la máscara de pestañas y una sombra plateada en el cofre que habíamos dejado en la mesa. Le pasé un brillo labial rosa claro perlado, que ella tomó en un inicio unos minutos antes que pareció gustarle, para que se lo aplicará y volteé a mirar a Haymitch. –Y teniendo en cuenta como me dejaste, no me pareció tan mala idea. –Agregué más que nada por Effie, porque su intención había sido buena, aunque no fue algo que yo quería. Al menos ella estaba intentando ayudarnos, mientras que Haymitch continuo computarse insoportable la mayor parte del tiempo. –Y creo que tú dijiste que somos valientes, y diferentes a los demás. Tal vez eso incluya todos los aspectos. O tal vez simplemente pretendemos disfrutar del tiempo que nos queda, después de todo una solo puede prevalecer.

-Oh, bien. Hagan lo que quieran. –Haymitch se encogió de hombros y se fue a sentar en una de las sillas de la mesa, ignorándonos por completo y mirando despreocupada para fuera. Katniss simuló poner atención en su tarea de pintar sus labios, pero miró de reojo a Haymitch con mala cara.

-Te vez adorable, Katniss. –Dijo Effie acercándose a nosotros dos.

-Gracias. –Katniss cambió su expresión dura, por una sonrisa. –Peeta me dijo lo mismo. Los vestidos son muy lindos.

-Los diseñó Cinna, no me extraña que te gusten. Realmente él hace un trabajo estupendo. También junto a Portia hizo los trajes y la ropa para Peeta. Siempre son los estilistas los que se encargan de proporcionar la ropa a sus tributos.

Justo en ese momento, todo se volvió oscuro. Con Katniss miramos asustados a nuestro alrededor pero nos calmamos al ver qué se debía a que pasamos por un túnel, las luces de emergencia se encendieron dejando todo el ambiente del los vagones iluminados.

-No os preocupéis. –Nos dijo Effie. –No sucede nada. Solo serán algunos quilómetros. Es la entrada al Capitolio. En cuanto salgamos del túnel estaremos casi en la en la estación de trenes.

Effie nos indicó que nos pusiéramos de pie y la siguiéramos. Ella se sentó a un costado de Haymitch y nosotros en frente de ella, mientras Haymitch se quedó en la cabeza de la mesa. Todavía estaba la comida servida, pero la vajilla sucia se la llevaron. Effie se sirvió un vaso con agua y bebió un poco. Los minutos se volvieron una eternidad, pero intenté sacar provecho de cada uno de ellos. Quería hacer las cosas bien, no cometer errores, porque si cometía aunque fuera uno solo, la vida de Katniss estaba en juego. Grabé a fuego cada recomendación de Effie y Haymitch en mi cabeza, para tenerlas presente en el futuro.

Pero finalmente llegamos. Salimos del túnel y la vista que tuvimos frente a nosotros fue impresionante. Lagunas en medio de una ciudad, con casas de lujo, y rascacielos, monumentos enormes tan altos como los edificios. Todo impecable y brillante. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a la ventana más cercana, para observar más de cerca, impresionado por lo que vi mis ojos. Katniss me siguió y quedó a mi lado, también mirando hacia el exterior.

-Este lugar es hermoso. –Comenté. –No lo imaginaba así. –Eso no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que jamás mostraron una vista plena del Capitolio. Supongo, que porque eso resultaría contraproducente, porque era una injusticia que ellos mantuvieran en pie su reino a costa de nosotros. Sobre todo, mientras ellos nos dejaban en la ruina a nosotros.

-Tampoco yo. –Reconoció ella. En el resto del tiempo, no logramos despegarnos de la ventanilla y observamos cada paisaje que se presentaba frente a nosotros hasta que ingresamos a un nuevo túnel, solo recorrimos unos metros cuando nos encontramos dentro de un edificio casi completamente blanco, salvo por pantallas negras con números y palabras en rojo, que marcaban horarios de salida y entrada de trenes, y televisores gigantes que ocupaban casi la totalidad de las paredes. Los gritos y vítores me indicaron que estábamos en la estación de trenes. Gente vestida y maquillada de forma aún más extravagante que Effie ocupaba prácticamente la totalidad de la enorme estación de trenes, mientras esperaban a los nuevos tributos recién llegados, algunos hasta tenían pancartas y carteles que sostenían entre varios. No me sorprendió encontrar los nombres de los tributos del Distrito Uno y Dos entre esos carteles. Pero me llevé una gran sorpresa a ver unos cuantos que apoyaban al Distrito Doce y contenían nuestros nombres.

-Kat… -Murmuré sin poder creerlo.

-Sí, lo veo. Dijiste no seríamos ignorados. Al parecer, no te equivocaste.

Busqué su mano para entrelazarla entre la mía y ella se sujetó fuerte a la mía en respuesta.

-Todo será diferente, amor. –La animé. De algún modo lo sería, aunque muriéramos los dos en esa arena, nada sería igual.

-¿Estáis preparados? –Dijo Effie a nuestras espaldas.

Katniss y yo nos miramos entre nosotros y luego miramos a Effie.

-Sí. –Contestamos al unisonó.

Seguimos a nuestro mentor y a nuestra escolta hasta el vagón de salida, allí ya estaban todos los Agentes de Paz, algunos de ellos cargaban el equipaje de Effie y de Haymitch suponía. Uno grande de cuero común marrón oscuro, y otros tres grandes con muchos colores y brillos. Effie se paró frente a nosotros, y nos controló. A Katniss le quitó un poco de maquillaje corrido suavemente con el dedo y observó su mano herida, que aunque estaba casi cicatrizada aún tenía un vendaje de gasa. Ella se lo quitó y le observó la herida.

-Haremos que te vea un medico cuando lleguemos. Aunque parece estar bien, podrían darte algo para acelerar la cicatrización y borrar cualquier posible cicatriz que te deje.

Katniss asintió y Effie cubrió la herida con una tirita adhesiva color piel que cubría el corte a lo largo y ancho por completo.

-Por ahora, déjate esto. Ahora, haremos esto. Tú saldrás junto a mí, Katniss. Y Peeta, tu irás detrás con Haymitch. Alrededor estarán los Agentes de Paz, para impedir que se acerque a ustedes cualquier persona. En un estacionamiento exclusivo de la estación de tren nos espera una limusina y el resto ya lo saben. No se aparten de nosotros dos. –Dijo refiriéndose a ella y Haymitch. La primera tanda de agentes de paz estaba pegada a la puertas Effie tomó del brazo a Katniss y avanzaron, yo seguí a Haymitch que se colocó detrás de ellas con gesto aparentemente aburrido.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

-Barbilla en alto y grandes sonrisa. –Murmuró Effie para que los cuatro escucháramos.

-¿Por qué? –Se quejó Katniss en voz baja.

-De nuevo con lo mismo. Preciosa, solo escúchala y hazlo. –Siseó Haymitch.

-El público lo va a adorar. –Explicó Effie.

-Sólo haz de cuenta que estás viendo algo agradable y sonríe. –Le recomendé. –Tal vez… esto. –Me acerque a ella por detrás y le di el broche que le regalo Madge. Ella sonrió de inmediato y lo sujetó fuertemente con su mano sana. El Sinsajo le hacía recordar a su padre y al bosque, a la libertad que le proporcionaba ir allí.

-Gracias. –Dijo mirándome hacia atrás y dirigiéndome una adorable sonrisa y los ojos brillando.

-Mantén esa sonrisa sólo unos minutos más.

Ella asintió y volvió la mirada al frente cuando los primeros Agentes de Paz salieron al exterior. Pude ver a Zeke cuando se acercó para ayudar a Effie y Katniss a bajar del tren. Katniss aceptó la ayuda de él y unos segundos después bajamos nosotros seguidos de los demás Agentes de Paz. Las luces de los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas nos dejaron ciegos momentáneamente y otras muchas estaban filmando el momento de nuestra llegada. Mi corazón pareció salirse de mi pecho de los nervios, pero seguí el consejo de Effie solo para disimular lo que mi rostro pudo haber expresado por unos segundos.

Effie no exageró cuando nos dijo que las personas querrían acercarse a nosotros, pero nuestros guardias personales los contenían y les pedían amablemente que retrocedieran. Muchos gritaron emocionados nuestros nombres o el distrito del que veníamos, también nos gritaron cosas que apenas entendí con tantas voces sonando al mismo tiempo y porque resultaron ser gritos escasamente inteligibles por si solos.

Haymitch me tocó del hombro y señaló para delante con su barbilla. Me corrí hasta quedar al lado de Katniss, con Haymitch a mi lado. Sin poderlo evitar tomé la mano de ella entre la mía. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y por primera vez nuestras sonrisas dejaron de ser fingidas, para ser reales. Mientras estuviéramos juntos, todo estaría bien. Los gritos fueron en aumento a medida que pasaron los segundos, y no entendimos el motivo, aunque tampoco me importo, mi atención estuvo fija en la única persona que de verdad me importaba entre este loco mundo de gente que nos rodeaba.

-Vamos a tener que tomar otro camino. –Informó Zeke al compañero que tenia a su lado. –Uno más despejado de personas. –Todos nos detuvimos un par de minutos mientras los Agentes de Paz decidieron qué camino tomar.

-Por aquí. –Dijo otro señalando hacia delante. –Luego daremos una vuelta por allí

Fuimos en línea recta por la zona que estaba más vacía a excepción de las personas con trajes e identificación que portaban cámaras y televisaban el momento. Nosotros dos no nos apartamos en ningún momento el uno del otro, aunque sin hablar y sólo con nuestras manos unidas para darnos apoyo. Cruzamos una puerta y nos encontramos fuera del foco de visión de cualquier curioso. El estacionamiento era enorme el suelo era gris al igual que las paredes, habían decenas de vehículos estacionados. Nueve de ellos eran grandes y un blanco impoluto. Supuse que esos eran los que estaban preparados para trasladarnos. Effie nos dijo que nos diéramos prisa. Katniss, yo y Haymitch obedecimos. En el momento que la locura de hace unos minutos acá acabo, los Agentes de Paz se dispersaron manteniéndose a cierta distancia de los cuatro, mientras que casi la mitad se fue para hablar con sus demás colegas, tal vez su trabajo de mantener el control de las masas frenéticas, había acabado para ellos. Effie lideró la marcha Katniss y yo íbamos detrás y Haymitch caminó detrás nuestro.

El chofer nos abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros, deje que Katniss ingresará primero y luego lo hice yo, Haymitch y Effie se sentaron en los asientos frente a nosotros, por lo que quedamos enfrentados.

-¿Nosotros solos? –Preguntó Katniss cuando la limusina arrancó y se dio cuenta que no subiría nadie más.

-Algunos Agentes de Paz irán en uno de esos autos negros que vieron al ingresar, nos seguirán. –Informó Haymitch. –Las limusinas son sólo para vencedores, mentores, acompañantes, equipos de preparación y tributos.

-Entiendo. –Contestó Katniss.

-¿Por qué no os ponéis el cinturón de seguridad? Es más seguro.

-¿Cinturón de qué? –Le pregunté a Effie, al no entender a que se refería.

-Esto… -Effie agarró una banda de oscura de un material firme al costado del asiento y lo pasó por su cintura para engancharlo de en algo del otro lado de su cintura. Fue entonces cuando lo comprendí. –Se usa para evitar daños menores en caso de accidente. Como salir volando por las ventanas de un coche. Algunos conductores son muy irresponsables o andan borrachos y esas cosas pasan.

Katniss y yo buscamos los cinturones de seguridad, hasta que los ubicamos. Pero nos tuvimos que apartar un poco para poder colocárnoslo. Incluso Haymitch que pareció olvidarlo, lo hizo.

-¿Y ahora, Effie?

-Debéis tener paciencia, en cualquier momento llegaremos.


	26. CAPÍTULO 24: EQUIPO DE PREPARACIÓN

**CAPÍTULO 24: EQUIPO DE PREPARACIÓN**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Effie y Haymitch nos guiaron por el Centro de Renovación. El edificio estaba lleno atestado de gente. Sin embargo apenas nos miraban más de un segundo al pasar. En comparación con la atención que recibimos en nuestra llegada a la estación de tren, parecíamos invisibles y eso me relajó considerablemente.

-¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó Peeta que al igual que yo se negó a soltarme la mano durante todo el camino.

-No. Sólo me alegra que al menos aquí no tengamos todos los ojos puestos en nosotros. –Le susurré en su oído. Él se rió.

-No llames a la mala suerte, amor. Disfruta en silencio mientras puedas. Además, supongo que toda esta gente está demasiado ocupada atendiendo a sus propios tributos, como para prestar atención a algo más. Todos corren de un lado para allá. Eso explica el desinterés. A mi también me alegra, me pone bastante nervioso tener tanta atención. –Peeta me miró.

-¿Tú nervioso de una multitud? –Me reí porque eso sonó algo ridículo viniendo de alguien tan sociable.

-De esta multitud, Kat. Nos miran como si fuésemos comida y ellos estuvieran a punto de darse un festín. Es bastante repugnante a decir verdad.

-Pero lo somos Peeta, para ellos somos eso. El festín se lo darán cuando estemos en la arena matándonos entre nosotros

-Lo sé. Eso es lo peor. –Contestó cabizbajo. Sé que Peeta estaba muy afectado con todo el asunto que le tocará matar, si quiere que sobrevivamos. Y para mí la sensación no era muy diferente. Pero ¿qué podía hacer cuando mi vida y la de mi prometido estaban en juego?

-Peeta… -Empecé, sin saber que decir para animarlo. Aquí, ni siquiera nos miraban así que no teníamos que fingir estar felices.

-No te preocupes. –Levantó la mirada fijando su mirada en la mía y sonrió forzadamente.

-Flavius, Aleeza. – Gritó Effie agitando las manos para llamar la atención de esas personas. Peeta y yo miramos a Effie y luego en los alrededores. Pero yo no vi a nadie que mirar hacia ella. Effie se apresuró. Aún no entendía cómo podia caminar con esos tacos aguja tan altos.

-Creo que son el hombre de cabello naranja y la mujer rubia con reflejos fucsias y tatuajes coloridos. –Me susurró al oído. –Del lado contrario al que estás mirando.

Miré hacia el otro lado de la larga estancia y en una esquina vi a las personas a las que se refería Peeta, se acercaron a nosotros sonriendo. Eran muy extraños. La mujer era delgada, tenía cabello rubio y mechones fucsias. Y más allá del maquillaje excesivo tenía la piel muy clara y varios tatuajes que extendían en sus brazos, hombros y cuello. El corte de su cabello era en capas y le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, completamente lacio. El hombre en cambio tenía la piel bronceada, y el cabello era como el de Peeta pero en color naranja flúor y con tirabuzones aún más marcados. Imaginé que con tantas cosas raras que se hacían tal vez utilizaba algún aparato para que le quedara así. Él era una cabeza y media más alto que la mujer. Ninguno de los dos debía sobrepasar los veinticinco años.

-Haymitch ¿Quiénes son? –Le preguntó Peeta en voz baja a nuestro mentor que estaba frente a nosotros. Haymitch se detuvo y nos miró de costado a ambos con una sonrisa perversa.

-Sus equipos de preparación.

Me dio un escalofrío al pensar en todo lo que planeaban hacernos.

-Ustedes me lo prometieron. No se resistan. –Nos miró de forma autoritaria, algo extraño para alguien que se pasaba la mayor parte del día borracho. Sin embargo, desde que prometió ayudarnos pareció haber reducido la cantidad de alcohol consumida.

Asentimos y Haymitch se alejó.

-Iré por Cinna y Portia. –Avisó. –Alguien debe avisarles que ya estamos aquí.

Nos quedamos parados e inmóviles en el lugar, Peeta acarició el dorso de mi mano en un intento de reconfortarme. Durante ese tiempo vimos a Effie hablando con ellos unos metros adelante. No supimos que hacer salvo esperar. Effie y esos dos extraños se acercaron a nosotros minutos después.

-Hola. –Nos saludaron los dos de forma amistosa, como si quisieran agradarnos.

Les devolvimos el saludo un poco inseguros.

-Katniss… Peeta les presento a Flavius y Aleeza. Ellos forman parte del equipo de preparación.

-Mucho gusto. –Contestó Peeta. Y no pude percibir la mentira en su voz. Era lo bueno de Peeta, él no solía juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas y si lo hacía tenía sus motivos bien fundamentados. Decidí no hablar para no arruinar todo. Sólo les dedique una sonrisa, intentado que no pareciera forzada.

-El gusto es nuestro. Será un placer atenderlos este año. –Nos dijo Flavius.

Me pregunté si era lo que les decían a todos los tributos cada año o si nuestro acto de valentía y el repentino interés que despertamos en el Capitolio, influyó en ello.

-¿Qué les parece si empezamos? –Dijo su compañera.

-Sí, llévenselos. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante y muy poco tiempo. Sus estilistas los quieren lo antes posible, para hablar con ellos. Peeta ve con Aleeza, Katniss ve con Flavius.

No había nadie alrededor aparte de nosotros. Peeta se inclinó para besarme, y a pesar de la vergüenza que sentí ante el público, le devolví el beso.

-Buena suerte. –Murmuró contra mis labios.

No pude evitar escuchar los tres suspiros que venían de nuestros acompañantes. La vergüenza se hizo mucho mayor y no conseguí hacer salir mi voz para responderle a Peeta. Cuando él me sonrió, me invadió una sensación cálida y agradable que me hizo olvidar todo lo demás. Mis miedos y preocupaciones. Lo besé una vez más y llevé mi mano libre a su cuello, enredando su cabello entre mis dedos. Y él llevó su mano libre a mi cintura, acortando la distancia entre nosotros. Mientras otras manos seguían juntas a un costado de nuestros cuerpos. Quise decirle algo, pero no se me ocurrió nada bueno, excepto besarlo. Solo fueron unos segundos, pero cuando acabo me sentí tranquila y relajada, porque él estaba conmigo entregándome su corazón y no me había dejado sola. Y a pesar de que eso nos destruyera al final, lo agradecía. La incondicionalidad, el amor, la ternura escondían ese fuego interior, esa fortaleza, esa perseverancia que hacían a Peeta luchar por lo que creía correcto y deseaba. Todo eso que me mantuvo viva cuando creí que todo estaba perdido, con un padre muerto, una madre en un estado severo de depresión y una hermana que cuidar. Tal vez ni siquiera estaría viva sin él.

Cuando Peeta se alejó de mí, me sentí vacía.

-Nos vemos en el desfile. –Me dijo. Soltamos nuestras manos y lo dejé ir convenciéndome que lo vería en algunas horas. –Flavius, la dejo en tus manos. Cuídala. –Dijo mirando directamente hacia él.

-La cuidaré. Quédate tranquilo.

Peeta asintió y sonrió mirando entre él y yo. Acarició mi mejilla unos segundos y fijando su mirada profunda en la mía y luego se alejó yéndose detrás de Aleeza. Lo observé hasta que desapareció de mi vista al doblar por un pasillo.

-Eso fue muy dulce. –Dijo Flavius sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué? –Pregunté desconcertada porque no estuve segura de escuchar bien.

-El beso y lo de pedir que te cuidará.

Las palabras de Zeke se repitieron en mi mente.

 **"En el Capitolio aman el romance y el drama. Y aunque no lo parezca se conmueven con gran facilidad con cosas así."**

-Por supuesto. Estaría mal visto si su novio no se preocupara por ella. Ya lo demostró cuando se presento voluntario. –Dijo Effie con voz normal.

Era increíble ver lo diferente que era una vez que tratabas más a fondo con ella. De carácter fuerte, luchadora cuando se trataba de enfrentar a Haymitch e intentando ayudar a sus tributos casi por completo, porque al parecer Haymitch no puso mucho de su parte en los años anteriores. Yo siempre la vi como un títere del Capitolio, vacía por dentro y con ideas equivocadas. Pero en estos días fui cambiando mi opinión sobre ella. Tal vez sus únicos defectos eran que ella quería todo en completo control y la superficialidad en algunos aspectos. Pero lo último era un factor común en todos lo que vivían aquí. Descubrí que Effie no me caía mal después de todo.

-Sí, eso es de lo que todos están hablando. Incluso han hecho apuestas desde que se discutió ese asunto durante las repeticiones de las cosechas. Los que apostaron en contra saldrán perdiendo.

-¿Por qué hicieron apuestas?

-Sí, querida. Es muy común que lo hagan aquí. Cualquier pretexto sirve. –Me explicó Effie. Debí poner muy mala porque Effie me miró desconcertada. –Sí, imagino lo que piensas de esto.

-¿También apuestan sobre la vida sentimental de las personas? Es ridículo, se inventaron toda una historia con nada. Por más cierta que sea.

-La mayoría tiene mucha imaginación, querida. Pero eso no te debe afectar. –Me dijo Effie para tranquilizarme. –Ahora prepárate para deslumbrar a todos.

Decidí hacerle caso, no me servía de nada enfurecerme contra el país entero.

-¿Tienes algún accesorio encima aparte de ese anillo? –Me preguntó Effie.

-Un broche. –Respondí. -¿Por qué?

-Para que me los des. Te los guardaré para que no se te pierdan. Te los tendrás que quitar de todos modos cuando llegues al salón.

Saqué el broche de Madge del bolsillo de mi abrigo y me quité el anillo de mi dedo. Me costó deshacerme de ellos, sobre todo del anillo, que en los últimos dos días casi no me había quitado en ningún momento. Se los di a Effie en la mano. Ella se quedó mirando el anillo con especial interés.

-¿Es un anillo de compromiso?

-Sí. –Contesté. –Me lo dio un par de horas antes de la cosecha. –Explique, intentando que la voz no me fallará.

Effie me dirigió una mirada apenada y sonrió levemente.

-Es muy hermoso. –Hizo una pausa. –Ahora ve con Flavius. Esto te lo daré después.

Tal vez fue mi impresión, pero Effie pareció perderse en sus pensamientos. Decidí no darle mayor importancia y llegué al lado de Flavius. Quien pasó un brazo por mis hombros.

-Creo que deberé cumplir mi promesa, en caso contrario, el chico me matará. No hay nada peor que un hombre enamorado.

Y pese a lo extraño que resultó me reí un poco.

-¿Nerviosa? –Me preguntó.

-Un poco.

-No debes estar así. Aunque sea por unas horas relájate.

Mi impulso fue decirle que él no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo, que jamás podría relajarme, porque todo estaba mal. Pero hubiera sonado muy grosero y le prometí a Haymitch que no provocaría ningún problema.

¿Qué haría Peeta en mi lugar?

-Lo intentaré. –Le contesté con voz calma. Miré hacia los ojos avellana de él, quien me dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha, tal vez al notar que no apondría resistencia.

Las siguientes horas fueron una tortura.

Mi equipo de preparación se conformó por tres personas: Flavius, Octavia y Venia.

Octavia era una mujer con un poco de sobrepeso con toda la piel teñida de verde guisante claro, al menos lo que estaba a la vista: manos, brazos, cabeza y cuello. Con el cabello marrón oscuro como el de un tronco y ojos azules y con maquillaje igual de llamativo. Con ese aspecto pareció un árbol.

Venia por otro lado, era delgada, de piel clara con el cabello turquesa y unos extraños tatuajes sobre las cejas y con un piercing en la lengua.

Mientras más tiempo pasó menos entendía las excentricidades del Capitolio, hasta hacían parecer a Effie normal. Ella se limitaba a usar pelucas, maquillaje, accesorios y ropa extravagante. También me pregunté que se sentiría no tener que preocuparse por nada en la vida, salvo las relaciones y la familia o cosas superficiales. En el Doce no nos podíamos permitir eso, debíamos luchar por sobrevivir, mantener a nuestras familias a salvo y no permitir que les faltara nada. Por ende, lo que menos nos preocupaba era nuestro aspecto personal, al menos las personas de La Veta. A veces Madge me maquillaba y me prestaba ropa cuando para alguna ocasión especial como un casamiento o una cita con Peeta, a veces usábamos una depiladora electrónica para las piernas y luego cremas y aceites que mi madre preparaba con lo que lo que yo le conseguía de bosque y compraba en el mercado negro. Sin embargo hasta ahí se limitaban mis cuidados. Lo que me hicieron durante esas horas debería haber estado prohibido. Flavius no tenía idea de lo que me dijo unas horas atrás, mientras me llevó rumbo a mi "sala de tortura".

Relájate.

Eso era imposible. Sin embargo, lo sobrellevé lo mejor que pude y no emití queja alguna, ni siquiera un grito. Haymitch tuvo toda la razón cuando nos dijo que no nos gustaría lo que nos iban a hacer. Apenas entré, me pasaron una toalla y una bata y me pidieron que me bañara, pero aún no me lavará el cabello. Cuando salí seca y con la bata puesta, me hicieron quedar completamente desnuda en una camilla y trabajaron sobre mi cuerpo. Sorprendentemente no me sentí cohibida, tal vez fue por mi experiencia con Peeta había borrado algo de mi pudor, o porque esas tres personas parecieron tan bobas, infantiles y poco humanas que fue como tener tres extraños pájaros revoloteando a mi alrededor. Tal vez la peor parte de todo, además de las perforaciones en los lóbulos de mis orejas, fue la depilación de mi cuerpo entero. Me aplicaron cera caliente con algún aparato de punta cilíndrica y luego colocaron pedazos de tela sobre esa superficie. Cada vez que me arrancaron los vellos corporales junto a la tira de tela, tuve que agarrarme a los bordes de la camilla y las sábanas y apretar los dientes para no gritar de dolor. No recordaba que fuera tan doloroso.

-¡Lo siento! –Canturrearon cada vez que notaron las molestias en mi rostro.

-No podemos hacerlo más despacio, Katniss. Cuanto más rápido sea, mas rápido pasará el dolor. –Me explicó Octavia en una oportunidad. Deseé creerle pero resulto difícil cuando lo único que sentía era dolor.

-Tienes mucho pelo, aunque no pareces inexperta en esto ¿Lo has hecho, verdad? –Preguntó Venia con el estúpido acento del Capitolio. Apenas abriendo la boca para hablar, en tono agudo, terminando cada palabra y frase de modo que parecían estar preguntado, con vocales extrañas, palabras recortadas y un siseo cada vez que pronunciaban la letra ese. No era extraño que a todos se les pegará el acento.

-Algunas veces. –Reconocí. Recordé que las primeras veces fueron cuando con Peeta pasamos a otra etapa de la relación, quería agradarle, resultar aún más atractiva para él de algún modo, aunque, él insistía en que no le importaba como me viera porque siempre me querría.

Sin embargo, yo no tenía competencia, y no porque Peeta no fuera atractivo, de hecho, él siempre ignoró cuantas admiradoras realmente tenía. Las cuales lo miraban de reojo, después de todo, él era el chico perfecto, dulce, amistoso, hermoso y comerciante. Pero ninguna chica se atrevía a acercarse a él, por mí. Un buen signo de que al menos valoraban su vida, lo suficiente para mantenerse lejos de él y de su novia cazadora. Una chica experta en usar un arco y flecha, y matar cualquier cosa en un radio de cincuenta metros, acertando en el blanco al instante. Me temían, como era natural. Y si no bastaba una mirada amenazante de mi parte para que temblaran de miedo y desistieran de cualquier cosa que pensarán hacerle. Estaba segura que nadie quería tenerme como enemiga. Aunque Peeta jamás permitió que alguien que no fuera yo se le acercará más de la cuenta. Nosotros siempre nos respetamos en ese aspecto. Jamás tuve ningún motivo para quejarme de él

-Tengo una buena noticia. Esto es lo último, Katniss. ¿Estás lista? –Dijo Venia. Yo asentí, apreté los dientes y me sujeté de los bordes de la camilla preparándome para el horrible tirón. Cerré los ojos y soporte el dolor por unos segundos más. Me convencí de que sería la última vez.

-Listo. Acabamos con esto. Puedes abrir los ojos. –Me dijo Flavius. No me atreví a mirarme pero debí parecer un pájaro desplumado por completo, con la piel sensible, enrojecida, irritada y ardiendo. No me gustó sentirme tan vulnerable. –Lo haces muy bien, Katniss. Si hay algo que no soportamos es a los lloricas. ¡Embadurnadla!

-¿Qué me van a hacer? –Pregunté.

-Te quitaremos los restos de cera que te han quedado con un aceite especial y luego te aplicaremos una loción. Te prometo que eso aliviara la picazón y el ardor. –Me explicó él.

Hicieron lo prometido aparte de quitarme hasta el último rastro de pelo que no pudieron quitar anteriormente, de forma manual con una pinza. Volví a imaginarlos como llamativos pajaritos picoteándome, en cuanto lo hicieron.

Luego, se apartaron para contemplar su trabajo.

-¡Excelente, ya casi pareces un ser humano! –Exclamó una de las mujeres.

Los demás se echaron a reír.

Resistí el impulso de gritarles y fulminarlos con la mirada.

-Gracias. –Sonreí e intente que sonará real. –En mi distrito no tenemos muchos motivos para arreglarnos.

Si Peeta hubiera estado conmigo se habría dado cuenta al instante, lo falsa que fue mi repuesta. Pero ellos no me conocían y parecían bastante inocentes como para percibir la mentira en mi voz.

-Claro que no. ¡Pobre criatura! –Dijo Octavia alarmada y con empatía.

 _No. No se dieron cuenta._ Pensé. También me los gané con mi respuesta.

-Pero no te preocupes cuando Cinna acabe contigo, ¡vas a estar absolutamente divina!

Cinna, mi estilista.

Portia, la estilista de Peeta.

-¡Te lo prometemos! ¿Sabes? Ahora que nos hemos librado de tanto pelo y porquería, ¡no estás tan horrible, ni mucho menos! –Afirmó Flavius, para animarme-. ¡Vamos a llamar a Cinna!

Los tres me sonrieron y salieron de la habitación. Fue extraño reconocerlo, pero resulta muy difícil odiar a unas personas, cuando sus actitudes son más cercanas a las de un niño sin maldad, que a la de un adulto cruel y despiadado. Por otro lado, también cuando parecen sinceros en su intento de ayudar. Esperaba que Cinna, Portia y el equipo de Peeta también lo fueran.

No me moleste en cubrirme con la bata, porque pensé que lo más seguro era que mi estilista también querría ver con que iba a trabajar. Jugué con mi trenza e intenté controlar mis nervios.

Minutos después un hombre muy joven entró por la puerta.


	27. CAPÍTULO 25: CINNA

**CAPÍTULO 25: CINNA**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Me quedé mirando al hombre que entró por la puerta. Bastante sorprendida, porque él no era quien yo esperaba encontrarme. Lucía bastante normal para ser alguien del Capitolio. En él no hay un ningún signo de cirugías realizadas, ni tatuajes raros y lo único que llevaba de maquillaje era delineador dorado, el cual utilizaba para resaltar sus impactantes ojos verdes. Era delgado, pero no en extremo, tenia cabello castaño cortado bastante corto, y sonrisa afable. No podías decir que no era atractivo, me pregunté si la mayoría de los que vivían en el Capitolio lucirían asi, si no tuvieran un aspecto tan ridículo, anti natural y modificado quirúrgicamente. Aún así, lo miré con recelo, porque no sabía con que me encontraría.

-Hola, Katniss. Soy tu estilista. Me llamo Cinna. –Su voz sonó amable y muy baja comparándola con la de Effie y la del equipo de Preparación. Tampoco su modo de hablar era como el de ellos, se acercaba más a mi modo de hablar que el del Capitolio.

-Hola, Cinna. –Saludé.

-Dame un momento, ¿vale? _-_ me pidió. Caminó a mi alrededor, sin tocarme pero tomando nota mental de cada centímetro. Me sentí incomoda, al principio hasta me daba vergüenza que Peeta me mirará, me hacía sentir vulnerable. Siempre me incomodó la desnudez. Jamás fui como Prim o mi madre, esa era una de las razones por las que me escapaba cuando ellas trabajaban sobre el cuerpo de alguien herido o enfermo. Y definitivamente que un extraño me mirará, aunque fuera de forma profesional, jamás estuvo en mis planes. Su estudio detenido acabó y fijó su mirada en mi rostro.

-¿Quién te peinó el día de la Cosecha? –Me preguntó con interés.

-Mi madre. –Me obligué a contestar calmada.

-Era precioso. Mucha clase. La verdad, estaba en un equilibrio casi perfecto con tu perfil. Tiene dedos hábiles.

-¿Lo viste todo? –Le pregunté.

-Por supuesto, además aquí en el Capitolio luego lo vuelven a trasmitir en muchos programas. De modo que las siguientes veces, preste mucha más atención.

-Eres nuevo, ¿verdad? Creo que no te he visto antes _–_ le dije. Repasé todos los estilistas que vi pasar a lo largo de los años, pero no lo reconocí. Estaba segura que un hombre como Cinna destacaría entre los demás.

-Es imposible que me hayas visto antes. Nadie me conoce mucho en este ambiente. Es mi primer año en los Juegos.

-Entonces, te han asignado el Distrito Doce. –Respondí. Por lo general, a los nuevos estilistas y equipos los asignaban a los distritos menos deseados y si tenían suerte los iban ascendiendo algunos años despues.

-Lo pedí expresamente. También Portia, la estilista de tu compañero. Es su primer año. ¿Por qué no te pones la bata y charlamos un rato?

Le obedecí y lo seguí. Me sentí mucho más cómoda una vez que mi cuerpo se cubrió casi por completo. Me llevó a un salón con una mesita baja y algunos sofás mullidos de cuero muy elegantes. No había decorado en ningún lado, sin embargo, eso no importaba teniendo la vista de la cuidad desde una pared completamente de cristal. Otra de las paredes laterales era un espejo cubierto parcialmente por una cortina, podíamos ver nuestros reflejos desde allí. El sol estaba oculto detrás del cielo nublado.

-Siéntate, Katniss.

Asentí y obedecí. No debía oponerme a nada de lo que me hicieran o pidieran.

El esperó a que yo tomará asiento, para luego sentarse frente a mí. Después presionó un botón en un lateral de la mesa. Me sorprendí cuando un segundo tablero se elevó con nuestra comida. Pollo, gajos de naranja con salsa de nata sobre un lecho de granos blancos perlado, guisantes y cebollas. También habían panecillos en formas de flor o redondos y al parecer pudin de naranja.

Era más de lo que comía cualquier persona en el Distrito Doce tan sólo en una semana.

\- Esto debe de parecerte despreciable. –Su voz me tomó por sorpresa y lo miré para darme cuenta que él tenía sus ojos clavados en mí.

No supe que contestar, no me convenía hablar sobre mis ideas respecto a ellos, porque no eran precisamente buenas.

Cinna me sonrió con algo de pena, lo cual me descolocó.

-Entiendo cómo te debes sentir. –Me explicó. –Fuiste muy valiente, Katniss. Peeta también.

-Eso dicen todos.

-Porque, así es. ¿Por qué no vas comiendo? Imagino que debes estar agotada, luego de tu larga sesión con el Equipo y tenemos muchas cosas por hacer aún. Pasarán muchas horas hasta que vuelvas a comer nuevamente. –Cada vez me sorprendía más la manera en que me trataba. Como una persona más, y dejando de lado detalles superficiales como los que Venia, Octavia y Flavius se dedicaron a comentar frente a mí durante horas.

-Gracias. –Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No es nada. –Dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Él me dejó comer tranquila, a diferencia de los demás y no me hizo ninguna pregunta. Eso lo agradecí internamente, porque necesitaba un momento de calma.

Cuando ya estaba por acabar, tomé uno de los bollos de pan en forma de flor, me recordó a los que a veces hacían en la panadería, hasta tenían la misma forma. Rompí el silencio, y pregunté la única cosa que me interesaba saber por el momento.

-¿Peeta está bien?

Si Cinna se sorprendió, lo disimuló muy bien.

-Sí. Y como supondrás su equipo terminó antes con el trabajo, y hace una hora que Portia está con él. Siempre es más complicado con las mujeres. Lo siento, te tocó la peor parte a ti.

-He pasado por cosas peores. –Le contesté. –Esto no fue nada.

Como la muerte de mi padre y pasar hambre. Sin embargo Peeta y su padre siempre estuvieron ahí, para que no cayéramos al abismo por completo. Y Peeta por su parte, me convenció de volver al bosque. Lo que hizo que yo volviera a la vida de a poco con s

Él asintió.

-Bien ¿quieres que empecemos? –Me preguntó cuando acabe el bollito de pan y parte del pudin.

-¿No me preguntarás nada?

-¿Por qué lo dices, Katniss?

-Bueno… Venia, Octavia y Flavius no dejaron de preguntarme cosas, sobre todo de los chismes que están corriendo ahora. –Mi rostro se ruborizó. Tener que escucharlos parlotear sobre mi relación con Peeta, y lo felices que están de que por fin se le haya dado emoción y reconocimiento al Distrito Doce, me enfermó hasta cierto punto.

-No soy como ellos, Katniss. Si tú no quieres hablar de algo, no te obligaré. Pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí, como profesionalmente y amigo.

Amigo. Aún no sabía que pensar de tener un amigo en el Capitolio. La mayoría de las personas me parecían tan despreciables o ridículas. Sin embargo, Cinna parecía ser diferente al resto. Tal vez, en otras circunstancias, podríamos convertirnos en buenos amigos con el paso del tiempo. Pero sólo iba a tenerlo cerca de mí una semana, en la siguiente probablemente ya estaría muerta, junto con Peeta. Eso quedaba descartado, en tan poco tiempo no lo conocería suficiente.

-¿Aunque sólo sea por unos días?

-Mientras vivas, aún cuando estés en la arena.

Sonreí levemente.

-Está bien.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno, Katniss, hablemos de tu traje para la ceremonia de inauguración. Portia y yo estamos pensando en vestir a ambos a juego, como una manera de mostraros a ustedes como un equipo. ¿Qué te parece?

-Es lo Peeta y yo somos. –Le contesté. –No me molesta.

-Perfecto. Como sabes, por lo general los trajes para el tributo femenino y masculino son diferentes. Y también, es costumbre que los trajes reflejen el espíritu de cada distrito.

-Al parecer jamás se esmeraron mucho con los trajes del Distrito Doce. –Comenté. Me tiré hacia atrás en el respaldo del mullido sillón y me cruce de brazos.

-Tienes razón, no lo hicieron. –Asintió él. –Es la carta de presentación y desde el comienzo no tienen ventaja los tributos de su distrito.

Me quedé mirándolo a los ojos con curiosidad.

-Pero, este año las cosas serán diferentes. –Hizo una pausa y continúo. –Haremos que sean diferentes. El público los amará.

-¿Eso qué significa? ¿Hay algo más interesante que un mono de minero? –Le dije porque no me imaginé nada sorprenderte para ganar el apoyo del público por un traje.

-De hecho, si. –Me contestó con voz misteriosa y una sonrisa de lado. –Mientras trabajábamos hace unas semanas, Portia y yo nos pusimos a pensar de qué forma el Distrito Doce podría destacar por primera vez en todas las ediciones. Si vosotros dos, lleváis un mono dos tallas más grande que ustedes y un casco, quedaréis en el olvido durante el Desfile, porque hay muchos estilistas que tienen planeadas cosas mejores para distritos como el Uno, el Dos y hasta el Cuatro por ejemplo. Asi qué, estuvimos pensando y planeando con mucho tiempo esto. Nuestro trabajo como estilistas consiste en hacer a nuestros tributos inolvidables.

 _Me toca ir desnuda._ Pensé asustada.

-En vez de centrarnos en la minería en sí, nos hemos centrado en el carbón.

 _Desnuda y cubierta de polvo negro. Agregó_

-Entonces, Katniss ¿Qué se hace con el carbón?

-Se quema. –Respondí cautelosa, y empezando a cuestionarme la cordura de Cinna.

-No te da miedo el fuego, ¿verdad, Katniss?

No conseguí responder, pero lo miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

 _¿Qué planeaba hacernos?_

 _¿Nos hará inolvidables?_

 _¿De qué modo?_

 _¿Quemándonos?_

Miles de preguntas se arremolinaron en mi cabeza. No era seguro confiar en Cinna y cuando él se rió al ver mi expresión, sentí más miedo y pensé que su conducta tranquila y normal, que de por sí desentonaba con el Capitolio, se debía a que bajo todo eso se escondía una persona loca. Esa era una buena explicación, para tanto contraste.


	28. CAPÍTULO 26: DESFILE

**CAPÍTULO 26: DESFILE**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

Estaba nervioso. Demasiado nervioso. Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que salimos de esa sala y estábamos esperando a Katniss y Cinna aparecer. Portia, quien se sentó a mi lado, no dejó de mirarme, creo que también la puse nerviosa a ella. Mis pies no dejaron de moverse en el piso y me entretenía con mis manos. Estaba preocupado por lo que pensaban hacernos. Era difícil creer en las palabras de mi estilista. ¿Fuego sintético? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Cómo que no haría daño? El fuego destruía y quemaba todo a su paso cuando se propagaba. Mi padre me dijo que cuando era pequeño, y aún vivían sus padres, por una imprudencia casi provocan un incendio que destruye parte de la casa, pero que sin embargo no pasó a mayores, solo algunas pérdidas materiales en la cocina. Siempre nos enseñó que fuéramos cuidadosos cuando estuviéramos horneando y cocinando en los hornos, incluso cuando usábamos velas cuando se cortaba la energía por algún desperfecto. No confiaba en lo que nuestros estilistas planearon, esperaba que con Katniss hicieran una excepción al menos, o yo me encargaría de liberarnos del fuego de alguna manera, aunque primero lo haría con ella.

-Peeta, deberías tranquilizarte. Todo estará bien. –Me dijo ella. La miré unos segundos, intentando tranquilizarme, pero era difícil sin Katniss a mi lado. Además, lo irónico era que lo dijera la persona que planeaba quemarnos vivos por jugar con un supuesto "fuego sintético". No respondí. Por primera vez, no supe si decirle "gracias". No, por ahora, no.

-¡Peeta! –Miré en dirección a la voz, su voz. Mi Katniss me llamó, tenía un mono ajustado color carbón idéntico al mío. Cubría su cuello, sus brazos y piernas; colgada en su espalda tenía una capa como la mía con franjas naranjas, amarillas y rojas. Por último unas botas negras con cordones blancos muy femeninas y elegantes hasta las rodillas. Hasta ahí nuestro atuendo era parecido, pero a diferencia de mí, Cinna le colocó un tocado en la cabeza que hacia juego con la capa. Pero había algo distinto en su cabello trenzado, aún no distinguía que cosa era, a tanta distancia. Me levanté y corrí hasta alcanzarla. Me rodeó con sus brazos la espalda y yo la abracé.

-Hola, amor. –Susurré en su oído. Un rojo fuego captó me atención. Miré su cabello.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que habían teñido su cabello, completamente, pero le hicieron algunos reflejos rojizos en toda su cabellera. La aparté levemente de mi cuerpo y la observe con, coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros y ella mantuvo las suyas en mi cintura. La observe atentamente. Apenas llevaba maquillaje, si no fuera por el cabello casi parecería ella misma. Aun así, su cabello luce bien con esos reflejos. Katniss me miró con nerviosismo.

-¿Y?

-Te ves hermosa, como siempre. –Le sonreí y ella suspiró aliviada.

-Cinna me dijo que mi cabello volverá a la normalidad en un par de días y varios lavados, no es como las tinturas comunes.

-No me importaría que te quedará así, te sienta bien el rojo en combinación con tu color natural.

Ella se ruborizó y yo aproveché para darle un breve beso en los labios… o al menos intentarlo, porque Portia me apartó de mi prometida antes de conseguirlo.

-¡Maquillaje! –Me retó. Miré el labial rojo y el brillo en los labios de Katniss, incluso estaban delineados por un naranja oscuro. – ¡Se lo vas a arruinar, Peeta! Vosotros dos debéis dejar el romanticismo para después.

Vi a Katniss ruborizarse y fulminar con la mirada a Portia por interrumpir. Yo hice un pequeño mohín hacia Katniss que también vieron nuestros estilistas y luego me recompuse. Suspiré.

-Está bien. –Acepté de mala gana, pero en cuanto mi estilista me soltó, Katniss unió su mano a la mía y yo la estreché más, posicionándome a su lado.

-Mantenerlos separados no será nada fácil. –Comentó Portia a su compañero entre risas.

-Es evidente que no. –Coincidió Cinna. Ambos sonrieron complacidos. Katniss y yo no contestamos, pero los miramos. –Seguidnos. –Nos indico él.

Portia y él estaban adelante. Nuestros pies tardaron en responder, pero finalmente lo hicieron y empezamos a caminar tras ellos.

Nos guiaron hacia otra zona de edificio, en el nivel inferior del Centro de Renovación, la estancia es enorme y vimos todos los tributos con sus Equipos de Preparación y estilistas.

-Faltan unos minutos para que la ceremonia inaugural empiece. –Nos informó Cinna viendo su reloj. Llegamos hasta el último carro y vemos que al lado de este están nuestros Equipos de Preparación. Varios estaban tocando a los cuatro caballos negros de pelaje brillante que guiarían nuestro carro, y dándoles azucarillos, que ellos aceptan felices. Entre ellos, dos del Equipo de Katniss, Flavius, y una mujer delgada. Parecían estar fascinados con los caballos. No había manera de no estarlo, eran hermosos. Cinna y Portia nos pidieron que nos quedáramos quietos y con postura relajada un momento. Nos acomodaron las capas de forma correcta y controlaron que todo estuviera en orden, luego se apartaron para hablar entre ellos. Minutos después, Cinna alejó a Katniss de mí y yo me quedé con Portia.

-Recuérdalo, Peeta. No les sucederá nada. Ni siquiera lo sentirán.

Intenté creerle.

Un par de metros más allá pude escuchar a Cinna decirle a Katniss:

-Quiero que la gente te recuerde cuando estés en el estadio. Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas. –Fruncí el ceño, porque aún no seguía tan confiado, y temía que eso fuera de forma tan literal, que ella acabara herida por las "llamas". Katniss lo miró con preocupación grabada en sus ojos. Esta idea, me di cuenta que esta idea le agradó menos que a mí.

-¿Qué se siente? –Le pregunté a mi estilista.

-Lo sentirás como si fuera algo frio. Sé que suena poco creíble, hasta para cualquier capitolino. Es un invento de nosotros, es nuevo. Ahora al asunto importante, deben saludar al público, es la única manera de empezar bien con lo principal: ganarse el amor del público… Sobre todo los patrocinadores.

Asentí. Saludar. No era tan complicado para mí, para Katniss, tal vez.

Portia me condujo hasta el carro. Y Cinna hizo lo mismo con Katniss. Nos ayudaron a subir. Apenas llegó a mi lado, ella me preguntó en un susurro:

-¿Qué piensas del fuego?

-Te arrancaré la capa, si tú me arrancas la mía. –Respondí intentando sonar despreocupado.

-Trato hecho. Quizá si logramos quitárnoslas rápido evitemos las peores quemaduras. Le prometimos a Haymitch que haríamos todo lo que nos dijeran, pero creo que cuando nos dijo eso, no tuvo en cuenta este detalle.

-Ya sabes que te cuido, Kat. –Intenté tranquilizarla. –Por cierto, ¿dónde está? –Pregunté, mirando alrededor -¿No se supone que debe protegernos de este tipo de cosas?

-Con todo ese alcohol dentro, no creo que sea buena idea tenerlo cerca cuando ardamos.

Nos reímos. Los nervios por los Juegos y la preocupación por acabar convertidos en antorchas humanas, nos hicieron actuar de manera irracional.

Cuando el Distrito Diez salió de por la puerta, nos sobresaltamos al sentir ruido a nuestras espaldas.

-Soy yo, tranquilos. –Nos dijo Cinna.

 _Que lo diga una de las personas que nos prenderá fuego, no es para tranquilizarse._ Pensé.

Al mirar hacia atrás, nos dimos cuenta de la antorcha encendida que tenía en la mano. La miramos con los ojos abiertos y luego miramos su rostro. Estaba tan sereno y seguro, y nosotros tan preocupados. Nada de lo que dijéramos lo convencería de desistir de la idea. Suspiré y me di por vencido. Preparándome para solucionarlo luego, si algo salía mal. Tomé la mano de Katniss entre la mía y ella la apretó con más fuerza mientras Cinna encendía con la antorcha nuestras capas y el tocado de Katniss.

-Funciona. –Cinna suspiró aliviado y nos sonrió. –Recuerden. Cabeza en alto, sonrían. Los van a adorar. –Yo obedecí, pero Katniss estaba algo reacia a hacerlo, por lo que su estilista la tomó de la barbilla y elevó su rostro y mirandola a ella continuó hablando. –Imagina que estas entre amigos y familiares, Katniss. Resulta más fácil enfrentarlo de ese modo. –Le recomendó, antes de bajar del carro desde la orilla con un pequeño salto. –Suerte. –Nos gritó antes de alejarse y perderse entre la multitud de personas.

Me llamó la atención que no sentí que me estuviera quemando, fue como lo describió Portia, una sensación de frio y un cosquilleo constante, pero soportable. Las "llamas" no se expandieron mas allá de nuestras capas y el tocado de Katniss. La miré embelesado, las llamas hicieron que Katniss se viera deslumbrante y radiante como un sol, brillando con su propia luz. Entendí, porque ella no llevaba nada más que los labios pintados, un poco de iluminador en su rostro. Ella no necesitaba nada más para verse perfecta. Las llamas falsas hacían el trabajo por sí solo.

-¿Qué ves, amor? –Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Creo que cambie de opinión respecto al fuego. Parece que no dañan y le sientan bien a mi Chica en Llamas. –Dije utilizando el apodo que le escuche decir a Cinna.

-A ti también, Chico en Llamas. –Sonrió. –Aunque te aconsejo, que no te adelantes, respecto a lo primero. –Agregó entre dientes. Para tranquilizarla, llevé su mano a mis labios y deposité un beso en el dorso de su mano ella luego acaricio mi mejilla con su mano, volviendo a sonreír.

-Portia nos obligo a que no nos besáramos.

-Sólo en los labios está prohibido. –Corregí.

-Cierto. No dijo nada de las manos. –Acarició mi rostro una vez más, para luego apartarla, antes de que los caballos que guiaban el carro comenzaran a avanzar.

Sonreí levemente. Su malhumor ante todo lo que se nos presentaba en el Capitolio, acababa cuando estaba a solas conmigo y conseguíamos distraernos al menos por unos minutos.

-¿Lista? –Pregunté.

-No. –Contestó.

-Sólo serán unos minutos y todo acabará. –Le dije. –Puedes tolerarlo.

Katniss cerró los ojos y unimos nuestras manos entrelazando nuestros dedos. Ella suspiró y los volvió a abrir esta vez más relajada. Miró hacia el frente e imitó una falsa sonrisa, al igual que yo.

Al atravesar los portones, entramos a la ciudad. Esta zona era enorme, mucho más grande de lo que me imaginé viéndolo en televisión. En los costados habían gradas de modo, que muchos de los habitantes del Capitolio estaban presentes. Escuchamos vítores, cantos, gritos, silbidos, la multitud hacia un alboroto, con el que era difícil escuchar algo más. Nuestras manos se presionaron con más fuerza a la del otro. Al estar a la vista de todos, la atención de las personas dejó estar puesta en los demás carros para centrarse en el nuestro. Los gritos y vítores fueron en aumento. No supe si fue por los rumores que corrían y querían saber que pasaba entre nosotros, o porque dos estábamos literalmente en llamas y eso era algo que nunca se había visto en las ediciones anteriores.

-¡El Distrito 12 ya está aquí! –Escuchamos una voz por los altavoces esparcidos por todo el lugar. No reconocí la voz, pero era uno de los presentadores que cada año participaba como conductor durante el Desfile.

-Y están… ¿Estoy viendo bien? –Ese fue Caesar.

-¡Están en llamas! –Gritó su compañero, quien no pudo ocultar su emoción.

-¡Damas y caballeros démosle la bienvenida que se merecen a Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark del Distrito Doce!

Todos explotaron gritos aplausos, cuando dijo eso.

Las cámaras nos enfocaron y nuestras imágenes se vieron en todas las pantallas de la ciudad. Pude apreciar cómo nos vimos ante los ojos de todo Panem. Con la luz de crepúsculo que anticipo el comienzo del final del día, el fuego iluminó nuestros rostros y el resto del cuerpo. Los monos de cuero ajustados brillaron también. Nuestras capas dejaron un rastro de llamas detrás.

Resplandecimos y nos destacamos marcando la diferencia con el resto del mundo. Por un segundo me quedé mirando fascinado el aspecto de Katniss en la pantalla. Ni Katniss, ni yo, necesitábamos nada para vernos más atractivos. Incluso el cabello de Katniss, tuvo un sentido. Me di cuenta que no fue teñida solo rojo, ahora con mas luz me di cuenta que eran varios tonos en escala del naranja al rojo. Todos los colores que podías ver en el fuego real. El efecto fue fantástico. Cuando Katniss salió de su trance empezó a saludar y dedicarles sonrisas a todos, siguiendo el consejo de Cinna. Katniss envió besos al público la gente se desesperó por atrapar esos besos, como si se tratará de algo tangible. Sonreí, porque mi idea de hacer que los espectadores la amen y la apoyen, se estaba dando solo. Tal vez no tenia que preocuparme por conseguirle patrocinadores, los tendría en la palma de su mano, de forma fácil, si nos seguíamos trabajando aquí y en las entrevistas. Muchos gritaron nuestros nombres y nos tiraron flores de todo tipo y colores.

 ** _"_** ** _Nuestra idea es que no pasen inadvertidos."_**

Me dijo Portia a los minutos de conocernos.

Definitivamente no pasamos inadvertidos, posiblemente fuimos la sensación del Desfile.

Me sentí esperanzado al pensar que tal vez podría salvarla. A pesar de las discusiones con Katniss, no estaba dispuesto a rendirme. Sacarla con vida era mi prioridad. Y si ambos teníamos patrocinadores iba a ser más fácil cumplir con mi cometido. Ni siquiera atravesamos la mitad del camino y ambos no paramos de mandar saludos a todos. Katniss se puso a agarrar flores –como lirios o rosas rojas, ignorando las rosas blancas, porque seguramente le recordaban mucho al presidente. –de vez en cuando, sujetándose de mi brazo para no desestabilizarse para luego olerlas, del modo que la vi hacerlo miles de veces en el bosque o con las flores que yo le regalé desde pequeño. Sonreí con sinceridad, mi mente se inundo de recuerdos agradables y eso me animó a continuar con el espectáculo. Sonreí mirando a Katniss con atención, ella también lo hizo. De mutuo acuerdo, nos tómanos nuevamente de la mano, entrelazamos nuestros dedos y las levantamos por encima de nuestras cabezas con los brazos derechos y extendidos.

Uno de los presentadores comentó algo por encima de la música, los ruidos y las voces:

-Mírenlos. Están aquí, con las manos unidas y levantadas diciendo "Somos los tributos del Distrito Doce. Estamos orgullosos de nuestro Distrito. Y este año no seremos ignorados."

-¡Me encanta estos chicos! Ese es el espíritu de los Juegos. –Dijo otro hombre.

-La gente les pondrá atención, por supuesto.

La mitad de los carruajes se detuvieron al llegar más adelante en el Círculo de la ciudad. En los edificios cercanos estaban todas aquellas personas más poderosas. Y al final de todo vimos la reluciente y elegante mansión. No supe cuanto tiempo pasó pero, finalmente nos tocó a nosotros, que quedamos a un lado de los tributos del Distrito Once, en la mitad. Los doce carros formaron la mitad de un círculo y rodearon a una considerable distancia el balcón del frente de la mansión. Habían miembros de la política importantes allí, incluyendo al Presidente Snow. Cuando todos llegamos a destino, él esperó unos minutos para levantarse del estrado y acercarse a la orilla del balcón para hablar por el micrófono. La música que había sonado hasta el momento terminó de repente. Bajamos la manos pero continuamos manteniéndolas unidas, ese contacto fue nuestro cable a tierra.

El Presidente era un anciano bajo y delgado, con el cabello y la barba blanca. Mi padre me dijo muchos años atrás que de joven también tenía el cabello rubio, casi blanco. Él nos dio la bienvenida.

-Buenas tardes. Soy el Presidente Coriolanus Snow. Bienvenidos. Tributos, les damos la bienvenida en nuestro hogar, el Capitolio. Celebramos su coraje y sacrificio. Les deseamos unos Felices Juegos del hambre y que la suerte este siempre de su lado.

Katniss y yo volvimos a nuestras expresiones serias simulando prestar atención a las palabras de él y nos dedicamos miradas entre nosotros sin decirnos ni una palabra. Porque la suerte no estaba del lado del ninguno de los veinticuatro tributos. Tal vez ni siquiera del que ganará.

Los gritos y aplausos de la gente del Capitolio fueron en aumento ante las palabras del Presidente.

Las cámaras nos siguieron enfocando a mí y a Katniss más de lo necesario. Pude vernos en la pantalla la mayor parte del tiempo y solo pocas veces a los demás tributos

-¿Qué está pasando? –Murmuró Katniss entre dientes. Negué con la cabeza.

-Les gustamos. –Respondí en voz baja.

-Pero a mí no me gusta. –Contestó en su susurro.

La entendí, pero no podíamos hacer nada.

-Lo sé, amor.

Quise decirle lo que pensé, pero no era el momento. Por un lado me asustó que tuviéramos tanta atención sobre nosotros, eso nos convertía en el blanco preferido para los profesionales, porque ellos tampoco nos ignorarían en la arena, nos verían como competencia.

El cielo se oscureció y cada vez fue más difícil ignorar nuestros centelleantes atuendos, incluso algunos tributos nos miraron con envidia.

Minutos después uno a uno los carros fueron desapareciendo. Lo último que vi en las pantallas, fue a nuestro carro siendo enfocado de frente, cuando los caballos nos arrastraron hasta el interior del Centro de Entrenamiento.

* * *

 **A/N: Hola ¿Como están? ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2016! Espero que empiecen perfecto este año. Como regalo les traigo este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado :D Tambien actualizare otro fic hoy mismo "VOLVIENDO A TI" Si no se han pasado a leerlo y les gusta se los recomiendo. Aquí dejo la sinopsis:**

* * *

 _ **VOLVIENDO A TI**_

 _ **Peeta es rescatado por los rebeldes y llevado al distrito 13. Peeta no ha sido secuestrado por el veneno de las rastrevíspulas, en su lugar lo han afectado a un nivel mucho más profundo en donde recuerda exactamente quién es Katniss y lo que sintió por ella en algún momento, pero simplemente no lo siente más. De alguna manera,**_ _ **Snow ha conseguido ir más allá de su cabeza y meterse en su corazón. Katniss se da cuenta que lo ama, pero él ya no siente lo mismo. El secuestro cambio sus sentimientos.**_

 _ **Pero ¿Qué pasaría si ella decidiera**_ _ **encargarse de que Peeta vuelva a enamorarse de ella desde cero? ¿Logrará volverlo a enamorar? ¿Peeta volverá a ella? ¿O es demasiado tarde y Snow logró arrancar esos sentimientos para siempre?**_

* * *

 **vainillatwilight: Hola que exagerado y traumante lo que imaginaste jajajajaja aún así creo que en el libro, disfruto de ponerse todo misterioso, para probarla :P ¿Quien en su sano juicio confiaría si alguien le dice algo tan loco como "fuego falso"? Encima cuando encendió a Peeta y Katniss dijo "Funciono" parecía que hasta no lo habían probado en los trajes XD Con respecto a Peeta, ya volvió, espero que ese vació se te vaya con este capítulo.**

 **: Muchas gracias. Justo mientras terminaba de editar** **hace unos minutos** **recibí un mail con tu review. No tuviste que esperar tanto ;)**

 ** _Saludos, nos leemos después._**

 ** _Lucy._**


	29. CAPÍTULO 27: ENEMIGOS

**CAPÍTULO 27: ENEMIGOS**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Las puertas se cerraron y los carros se detuvieron. Peeta se bajó primero.

-Sujétate de mí. –Me pidió. Me incliné un poco hacia él y me sujeté de su cuello, evitando tocar la capa encendida. Él me tomó de la cintura con mucho cuidado, como si me fuera a abrazar y me depositó en el suelo.

-Gracias. –Le dije. Sin embargo él no contestó. De hecho, ni siquiera me miró y su expresión se volvió seria. Rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos protectoramente. -¿Qué sucede?

-No me gusta cómo nos están mirando. No los mires, Katniss. Solo ignóralos.

-¿De quienes hablas? –Le pregunté preocupada.

-Los distritos de profesionales. Y algunos otros, pero ellos solo nos miran hipnotizados o con envidia–Dijo, está vez mirándome a mí. –Vamos.

Nos alejamos un poco, Peeta me guió unos metros más allá y vimos a nuestros equipos acercarse. Nuestros Equipos de Preparación, nuestros estilistas, incluso Effie y Haymitch.

-¡Eso fue increíble! –Cinna llegó con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

-¡Estuvieron perfecto, chicos! –Aseguró Portia.

De todos ellos, nuestros estilistas eran los que hablaban más normal.

-¡Todos hablarán de ustedes! –Chilló Effie, casi partiendo mi oído.

-Gracias. –Dijo Peeta.

Nuestros Equipos de Preparación se pusieron a hablar, estaban excitados por todo lo que había pasado hoy. Me desconecté y nos presté atención a sus conversaciones sin sentido. Cinna y Portia se encargaron de quitarnos las capas con cuidado y extinguieron las llamas con una especie de atomizador, finalmente me quitaron el tocado de mi cabello y quedé libre de llamas, al igual que él. Ambos nos relajamos considerablemente. Su brazo siguió rodeando mi cintura tiernamente. A pesar del público, no me molestó. Me sentí aún más protegida de aquel modo.

-Que valientes. –Nos dijo Haymitch sonriendo y con su habitual ironía. También creí notarlo algo borracho.

-¿Seguro puedes acercarte tanto a las llamas? ¿Acaso no te quemarás?

Peeta abrió los ojos más, ante mi comentario. Y contuvo unas carcajadas, porque seguro recordó lo que yo insinué antes de que el desfile empezara.

-¿Llamas falsas? ¿Estás segura que…? –Empezó Haymitch siguiéndome la broma y mirándome de una forma que demostró lo poco que me soportaba. No terminó de hablar porque vio algo que estaba a nuestras espaldas. Entrecerró los ojos y se quedó pensativo. Giré levemente la cabeza y seguí el camino de su mirada. Un chico estaba mirando en nuestra dirección, también su compañera. Eran los tributos del Distrito Uno. Sus sonrisas eran amenazantes, crueles y despiadadas. Más allá, los tributos del Distrito Dos, nos miraban igual. Acabé por comprender cuales fueron las miradas que a Peeta no le agradaron. Ellos se convertirían en nuestros principales oponente en la arena, seguro ellos en su cabeza, ya estaban maquinando la manera de acabar con los dos. Nos odiaban porque les quitamos protagonismo en el Desfile de Tributos. Sólo que ellos seguramente no contaban con que Peeta y yo no éramos tan inexpertos con las armas. Peeta a mi lado, también los miró, sin demostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro. Normalmente eso ocurría cuando estaba muy molesto o pensativo.

-Hay que ir arriba. Descansarán un rato y luego hablaremos en la cena. –Nos dijo Haymitch en tono serio y precavido.

Peeta me dio un pequeño empujón para que avanzara y mantuvo sus manos en mi cintura durante todo el camino hasta los ascensores.

Nuestros Equipos de Preparación y nuestros estilistas desaparecieron de nuestra vista, diciendo que antes de subir tenían que ir a otro lado. Quedamos Effie, Haymitch, Peeta y yo, esperando para poder subir al ascensor. Cuando estuvimos dentro, otras tres personas más entraron. Dos estaban vestidos como arboles. Los reconocí como del Distrito Siete al instante, a su lado con un vestido verde brillante largo y el cabello recogido y teñido por partes de azul, su mentora. Johanna Mason.

Peeta y yo nos apoyamos contra la baranda de la pared de cristal del ascensor para darles espacio. Los dos tributos del Distrito Siete estaban nerviosos. Johanna los miró con aburrimiento y desvió la mirada a Effie y Haymitch y sonrió.

-Hola Haymitch… Effie.

Luego de devolverle el saludo formal, empezaron las quejas de la vencedora.

-¿No son horribles nuestros disfraces? Nuestros estilistas son los idiotas más grandes de todo el Capitolio. Nuestros tributos han sido arboles durante cuarenta años. Me gustaría haber pillado a los suyos, en mi momento. Se ven fantásticos. Muy originales fueron las llamas falsas.

Miré a Johanna y luego a sus tributos, que se alejaron de Johanna tanto como pudieron y se quedaron en un rincón del enorme ascensor mirando a la nada o hablando entre ellos. ¿Se sentían intimidados por su propia mentora? Pensé que era lo más probable.

-Este año hicieron un espectáculo interesante sus tributos. Opacaron hasta los distritos favoritos. No puedo decir que no me divertí viendo lo molestos y desanimados que estaban algunos tributos y sus equipos. –Johanna se rió. –Eso rompió los esquemas normales.

-Cinna y Portia hicieron un excelente trabajo. –Explicó Effie emocionada.

-Sin duda, creo que tendré que hablar con ellos, tal vez puedan renovarme el guardarropas, estoy harta de lo monótonos y aburridos que son los nuestros. ¿Qué tal el Distrito Doce?

-Nada interesante. –Contestó el aludido. -¿Y el Siete?

-Ha habido algunos incendios en el bosque, fuera de eso, normal como siempre. Sin embargo, no puedo de decir eso de tu distrito después de lo que pasó hace unos días.

Hasta el momento creí que nos ignoraría todo el camino hasta la planta siete. Pero cuando fijó su vista en nosotros y nos dedicó una sonrisa burlona, me empecé a incomodar.

-Los Tributos en Llamas. Sí que han dado de hablar ustedes dos. ¿Todo eso es cierto? –Nos miró examinando nuestras expresiones. Yo me ruboricé y Peeta tomó mi mano con cariño.

-¿Eso importa? –Pregunté de manera fría. No quise hablar con ella de mi relación con Peeta.

-Al Capitolio, si. A mí me da igual, Katniss. Pero supongo que la respuesta de todos modos es muy obvia. No suelo escuchar los chismes de aquí, la mayoría resultan ser mentiras, pero viéndolos desde que llegaron a la estación de tren, y ahora es obvio que ustedes dos tienen algo. –Dijo mirando nuestras manos unidas y los dedos entrelazados. –Supongo que te presentaste voluntario por ella ¿no, Peeta?

Dijo su nombre de forma tan intima, como si lo conociera de toda la vida, que me enfermó.

-Supones bien. –Contestó simplemente, sin dar detalles.

-Entonces Katniss es muy afortunada de tener un novio como tú.

-Yo soy afortunado de tenerla. –Contestó mi prometido. Mis mejillas enrojecieron aún más. Causando las risas de Johanna y Haymitch. Effie miraba con fascinación la escena, Peeta tenía la tendencia a decir lo primero que se venía a la mente, mientras a mí me costaba más hablar. Podía decirle todo lo quería en privado, pero me incomodaba tener que expresarlos abiertamente frente a personas que no conocía y en las que sobre todo, no confiaba.

-OWW. ¿No es adorable? Se sonroja. –Comentó Johanna clavando sus ojos marrones en mi rostro. –No creí que fueras tímida cuando te vi en televisión.

-¡No soy tímida! –Exploté.

-Oh, claro que no. –Me defendió Haymitch. –La Preciosa no es tímida. Si tan solo los hubieras escuchado a estos dos tortolos anoche, no dirías eso, Jo. Y esta mañana se demoraron más de la cuenta, quien sabe haciendo que.

-¿Qué? –Solté. Me empezó a faltar el aire por haber contenido la respiración. Nuestro mentor no podía estar diciendo eso. Miré a Peeta que no estaba tan diferente de mí.

-¿Acaso miento? –Nos preguntó.

-Eso es privado, Haymitch. –Se quejó Peeta entre furioso e incomodo.

-Oh, no. Dejen que siga contando esto se pone interesante. –Johanna sonrió como si fuera un niño al que le dan un juguete nuevo, solo que de forma más macabra.

-Si llegas a abrir la boca, Haymitch. Estarás primero en mi lista de personas para matar. –Le solté de forma dura y clavando mi mirada en la suya. –No hagas que siga sumando motivos para hacerlo, porque ya tengo algunos. –Pensé en el moretón de Peeta, disimulado por el maquillaje.

-Y yo la ayudaré. –Agregó Peeta en tono duro, también mirándolo. –Piénsalo bien antes de hablar.

Haymitch se empezó a reír. El odio creció cada vez más en mi interior.

-No creo que lo hagan. Me necesitan, si me matan nadie los ayudara en la arena.

-Eso lo dudo, Haymitch. De ser así, yo te puedo reemplazar para cerrar los tratos. Y a estas alturas debe haber decenas de posibles patrocinadores.

-¿Tú también estas de su parte? –Le preguntó.

-Sí. No deberías ir divulgando por ahí cosas que solo les conciernen a ellos. Es de muy mala educación y los incomodas.

-Por supuesto, Señorita Modales Perfectos. –Le gruñó.

-¡Cállate, Abernathy! –La expresión normalmente tranquila y sonriente de Effie, se volvió sombría y seria, sus ojos demostraron con toda claridad cuanto lo odiaba a Haymitch.

-Esto es mejor que una novela rosa del Capitolio. –Comentó Johanna riendo, todos la miramos, incluidos sus tributos. –Mis dos tributos son un manojo de nervios y me temen a mí; tenemos a los Trágicos Amantes del Distrito Doce aquí mismo, se aman, se avergüenzan cuando se habla de algo privado, pero tienen el valor suficiente para presentarse voluntarios por sus seres queridos y amenazar con matar a su propio mentor; y a dos personas que parecen un viejo matrimonio y se sacan chispas entre ellos, porque adoran pelear y ver quien tiene la razón desde que los conozco. Mejor que una novela. –Luego centró su atención a Effie y Haymitch –Ustedes dos, manden la invitación de su boda, cuando dejen negar lo que todo el mundo ve.

-Nosotros no… -Soltaron los dos casi al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que digan. –Contestó Johanna con su sonrisa sarcástica. Justo en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. –Fue un placer pasar estos minutos con ustedes. Me divertí mucho. Hay que repetirlo alguna otra vez. Scarlett, Matt avancen. –Les dijo a sus tributos, que obedecieron con nerviosismo. Eran dos jóvenes aún más chicos que Peeta y yo. Al verlos, pensé que no tenían ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir al baño de sangre. Ellos eran unos de los más chicos después de Rue y los vi demasiado inocentes como para que fueran capaces de matar. –Adiós, Chica en Llamas. –La voz de ella me volvió a la realidad. –Adiós, guapo. –Dijo lo ultimo mirándolo cara a cara y guiñándole un ojo. La expresión de Peeta siguió siendo seria. Aún así una punzada de celos me recorrió, al escuchar las palabras de la vencedora.

-Adiós ¿Qué?

-Guapo… -Dijo como si nada. -¿Acaso eres ciega para no ver que tu chico es muy guapo y estas alturas debe tener miles de admiradoras?

-Se como es mi novio. –Dije remarcando las dos últimas palabras.

-Pues entonces, cuídalo no vaya a ser que alguna mujer te lo robe.

Me miró como burlándose de mí y dio la vuelta antes de que pudiera abalanzarme contra ella o algo. La puerta se cerró y Peeta me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

-No la escuches. –Susurró en mi oído. –Sabes que eso nunca pasará ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué?

-Mi corazón te pertenece a ti y a nadie más. –Me ruboricé y él me dio un beso corto en el cuello, calmándome por completo.

-Y el mío a ti. –Susurré.

-Lo sé. –Contestó. –Te amo.


	30. CAPÍTULO 27: TRANQUILIDAD

**CAPÍTULO 27: TRANQUILIDAD**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Regálame tu risa,  
enséñame a soñar  
con solo una caricia  
me pierdo en este mar._**

 ** _Regálame tu estrella,_**  
 ** _la que ilumina esta noche,_**  
 ** _llena de paz y de armonía,_**  
 ** _y te entregaré mi vida._**

 ** _Haces que mi cielo_**  
 ** _vuelva a tener ese azul,_**  
 ** _pintas de colores_**  
 ** _mis mañanas solo tú_**  
 ** _navego entre las olas de tu voz_**  
 ** _y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú_**  
 ** _haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz_**  
 ** _tú, y tú, y tú…_**

 ** _Enseña tus heridas y así la curará_**  
 ** _que sepa el mundo entero_**  
 ** _que tu voz guarda un secreto_**  
 ** _no menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento_**  
 ** _se mueren de celos_**  
 ** _tus ojos son destellos_**  
 ** _tu garganta es un misterio_**

 ** _Haces que mi cielo_**  
 ** _vuelva a tener ese azul,_**  
 ** _pintas de colores_**  
 ** _mis mañanas solo tú_**  
 ** _navego entre las olas de tu voz_**  
 ** _y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú_**  
 ** _haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz_**  
 ** _tú, y tú, y tú.._**  
 ** _y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú_**  
 ** _haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz_**  
 ** _tú, y tú, y tú..._**

 ** _No menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento_**  
 ** _se mueren de celos_**  
 ** _tus ojos son destellos_**  
 ** _tu garganta es un misterio_**

 ** _Haces que mi cielo_**  
 ** _vuelva a tener ese azul,_**  
 ** _pintas de colores_**  
 ** _mis mañanas solo tú_**  
 ** _navego entre las olas de tu voz_**  
 ** _y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú_**  
 ** _haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz_**  
 ** _y tú, y tú, y tú…_**

 ** _y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú_**  
 ** _haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz_**  
 ** _y tú, y tú, y tú…"_**

* * *

 ** _"Solamente tú"_**

 ** _PABLO ALBORÁN_**

* * *

Nuestro piso correspondía a la planta Doce y era inmenso, colorido y elegantemente decorado. Haymitch y Effie nos guiaron hasta nuestras respectivas habitaciones. La mía era más grande que cualquier casa de La Veta. Effie me indicó donde estaba la ropa interior, la de cama y la de uso diario. Estaba detrás de una puerta a un costado de la habitación, Effie dijo que servía de vestidor, para cuando nuestros equipos nos prepararan, dentro del mismo habían varios armarios, donde las cosas estaban guardadas pulcra y categóricamente y podías elegir la ropa de tu preferencia programándola por medio de un aparato electrónico con una pantalla táctil.

Después, se despidió de mí, diciéndome que si quería podía descansar y relajarme, hasta la cena. Lo más seguro era que no pudiera hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Programé el armario como me indicó Effie, para encontrar algo más cómodo para ponerme. Un pantalón largo de tela liviana y suave y una camiseta de mangas cortas de seda, también busque ropa interior, para luego abandonar el vestidor y dejar todo sobre la cama.

Me sentí incomoda con ese traje tan ajustado e incluso con el maquillaje. Tuve la urgencia de borrar cualquier rastro del Desfile, de los Juegos. Cuando fui al baño me tomó al menos veinte minutos, aprender el funcionamiento de la bañera, tenía demasiados botones y demasiadas opciones. Me pareció tan innecesario ¿Qué tenía el Capitolio en la cabeza? ¿De verdad necesitaban todo eso? Elegí la opción simple, sólo agua y espuma, Esperé a que la bañera se llenara, mientras me quité el maquillaje de la cara, me desvestí y entré en la bañera, dejando la toalla lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera agarrarla rápidamente, sin tener que moverme demasiado. Me tiré hacia atrás, apoyé la espalda en una de la puntas y me relajé. Tomé una esponja y me froté con ella. Tuve algunos problemas para apagarla, porque active varias funciones a la vez. Uno que me lanzó un líquido con aroma a rosas, algo que parecía tener una función masajeadora, y más espuma. Intenté controlar mis nervios y sin saber cómo lo paré. Decidí lavarme el cabello por separado, para no hacer más desastres. Había una secadora de cuerpo que se activo en cuanto toque el suelo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que estuve lista y vestida. El cabello era un caso perdido, por unos días tendría que soportar esos reflejos como el fuego, lo dejé caer a mis costados suelto. Algo llamó mi atención, vi mi anillo de compromiso y mi broche de Sinsajo sobre la mesita de luz. Los tomé al instante y me los coloqué donde debían estar. Tal vez Effie entró mientras me bañaba y los dejó para mí. Me sentí mejor teniendo el anillo y el broche conmigo. Me recordaban a Peeta y Madge. Al Doce, antes de que mi vida empezará a ir cuesta abajo.

No podía quedarme más tiempo aquí, quería ver como estaba Peeta. Su habitación quedaba frente a la mía. Estaba abierta, por lo que entré sin pedir permiso. Se sintió ruido en el baño. No quise molestar, me acosté en su cama, que resultó ser mullida y muy cómoda. Cuando salió del baño con solo una bata puesta y el cabello mojado, se sorprendió al verme. Yo me enderecé y sonreí provocativamente.

-No pensabas que me quedaría sola en mi habitación ¿verdad?

-Sí, tú no venias. Te buscaba yo, eso ni lo dudes. –Me contestó. –Pero tuve algunos problemas en el baño. No entiendo cómo funcionan estas cosas con tecnología avanzada.

-No eres el único con problemas. Creo que le deberíamos preguntar a Effie como funciona todo esto. –Señale toda la habitación, con dispositivos y aparatos extraños que me tomaría meses aprender a usar.

-Se complican solos. –Me dijo Peeta. –Sería más simple, si se pudieran hacer ciertas cosas manualmente.

Se acercó a mí y se inclinó para darme un beso, pero yo lo sujeté del cuello y me paré. Cuando me rodeó con sus brazos, yo rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y él me sujetó más fuerte, para que no me cayera. Nuestros labios no se separaron ni un segundo, una vez que me arrastró a la pared cerca de la cama, nuestros labios se abrieron y recorrimos libremente la boca del otro con nuestras lenguas. La intensidad del beso se hizo mayor. Las manos de Peeta apenas se movieron en mi espalda, él seguía sujetándome para evitar una caída, sin embargo, yo estaba más segura con sus brazos a mí alrededor y mis piernas haciendo presión en mi cintura. Me permití recorrer con mis manos su espalda, su pecho, sus hombros, sus brazos e incluso ir un poco más abajo hasta donde se encontraban sus piernas. Aún con la gruesa bata puesta, pude notar como cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensó y luchó contra sus impulsos. Su hambre que era idéntica a la mía.

-Katniss. –Su voz sonó ronca y yo sonreí contra sus labios satisfecha.

-¿Si Peeta? –Pregunté en tono inocente, en apariencia

-Seguro que no le han prestado atención a nadie más que a ti. Deberías llevar llamas más a menudo, te sientan bien. –Sus ojos expresaban deseo, más allá de lo que querían decir sus palabras. Su sonrisa una dulzura tan genuina que hizo que volviera a juntar mis labios a los suyos y luego recorrí cada parte de su rostro depositando besos en cada rincón y me detuve en su enorme moretón, siendo cuidadosa, porque no quería que le doliera.

-¿El público me prestó atención o tú no le prestaste atención a nadie más que a mí?

Peeta se rió.

-Debo confesarlo, no podía dejar de verte. –Me dijo como si fuera un secreto.

-Lo noté. –Le contesté. –Me sentía observada todo el tiempo, cuando miraba hacia ti te descubría mirándome, directamente o de reojo.

-Tú también me mirabas, Kat. ¿Te gustaba la vista?

-Te veías muy guapo. Las llamas te sientan bien. –Repetí su comentario, porque era la verdad. Peeta se veía muy atractivo, más que de costumbre y eso que era un chico muy atractivo y aspecto angelical, su piel, su cabello, sus ojos, su cuerpo tonificado y musculoso gracias a la actividad física de la escuela y nuestras estadías en el bosque. Peeta sonrió de lado con picardía. Era perfecto, no entendía como este maravilloso chico se había fijado a mí, ni como podía merecerlo.

-¿Crees que haya algo más que me sienta bien?

-Tu fuego interior. Asi que ¿Por qué no me lo muestras ahora, Chico en Llamas?

-¿Estás segura? Podría quemarte. –Su tono de voz se convirtió en seductor y divertido.

-Hazlo. –Acepté. –Nos quemaremos juntos.

Peeta sonrió y volvimos a juntar nuestros labios. Pero esta vez, fuimos hasta la cama, donde él me depositó con sumo cuidado y nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma nuevamente. Sabía que iba a morir, y que posiblemente Peeta me seguiría. Lo dejó claro luego de la discusión que tuvimos en el tren, pero no me permitiría llenarme de terror, tampoco desperdiciar tiempo que nos quedaba. Haría que cada segundo a su lado valiera la pena, me repetí que teníamos una semana de relativa tranquilidad. Y sólo a su lado me sentía tranquila y sabía que a él le sucedía lo mismo. Mientras estuviéramos juntos, todo estaría bien.

* * *

Nos quedamos dormidos en los brazos del otro, como si de ese modo pudiéramos protegernos y no separarnos nunca más. Nos gustaba dormir así, sintiendo la calidez de nuestros cuerpos, nuestros corazones latiendo a la par, nuestras respiraciones tranquilas y acompasadas durante el sueño. Desde que perdí a mi padre, ningún brazo me hizo sentir tan segura y amada como los de Peeta. También me gustaba que Peeta se sintiera así conmigo. Seguro y amado. Y en un momento así, con los Juegos a un paso, necesitábamos sentirnos de ese modo más que nunca.

* * *

Peeta me despertó tres horas después, y me dijo que faltaba media hora de la cena. Me puse en pie rápidamente y me vestí con la ropa que llevaba puesta al entrar en la habitación de él. Me peiné y arreglé en su baño y Peeta volvió a colocarse la bata para ir en busca de ropa.

-¡Katniss! –Me gritó desde el vestidor. Desde el baño me fui corriendo pensando que tal vez le había sucedido algo, pero, no fue así. Estaba frente al armario que funcionaba electrónicamente igual que el mío, apretando botones de la pantalla táctil que acababa de ver en un costado. Supe que problema tenía. Le dije que apartará la mano y observará. Me fui al inicio, seleccioné la opción de pantalones, el armario se abrió solo, dejando a la vista los mismos.

-Gracias. Ya entendí.

-¿Haymitch no te explicó? –Pregunté sorprendida.

-No, apenas entré, se fue.

-No sé porque me sorprendo. –Contesté con ironía.

Peeta sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tú amas a Haymitch.

Me di cuenta que era una broma. Sonreí.

-¿Tanto se nota? –Bromeé. –Él te golpeó y se burló de nosotros poniéndonos en ridículo, por supuesto que lo amo. –Agregué exagerando la última palabra. Peeta se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-No te conviene contestar a sus provocaciones. Él lo hace justamente para eso. Pero eres Katniss Everdeen, explosiva y testaruda. ¿No puedo pedirte eso, verdad?

-No pidas cosas imposibles. Ya me conoces. –Le contesté mirándolo a los ojos. –Una más que nos haga y juro que me vengaré.

-Cuentas conmigo. –Aceptó divertido.

-Supongo que no puedo esperar otra cosa de ti. –Le sonreí y me puse de puntas de pie para besar sus labios, él me devolvió el beso.

Luego me aparté para que busque ropa y se vistiera. Me senté en una esquina donde había un sillón. Observé a Peeta que había aprendido a manejar el armario. Sonreí, cuando él se sorprendió cada vez más ante los cajones o sectores con ropa colgando que aparecieron y sobresalieron repentinamente. Mi expresión debió ser similar.

Finalmente se quitó la bata y se empezó a vestir, la época del pudor la habíamos superado hace mucho, claro, entre nosotros. Porque, yo seguía avergonzándome, cuando alguien nos descubría juntos, o insinuaban alguna cosa. También seguía odiando estar en mi casa, cuando traían un enfermo y lo desvestían. Tampoco fue muy agradable, que cuatro personas me estuvieran mirando hoy y trabajando sobre mi cuerpo para embellecerme. Pero con Peeta era distinto, no podía dejar de mirarlo aunque quisiera. Amaba el cuerpo del chico frente a mí. Confiaba en él. Siempre supe que no me haría ningún daño y que me amaba. Y ese amor que sentíamos los dos era suficiente para que al igual que él, yo le entregara todo de mí.

Peeta se dio vuelta cuando estuvo vestido por completo y se acercó a mí. Se puso unos jeans de su talla y una camisa negra que le quedaba más ajustada. En su casa rara vez, la ropa de Peeta era de su talla, porque los Mellark heredaban la ropa del resto de sus hermanos, o incluso la ropa que el padre utilizó durante su juventud, y rara vez compraban ropa nueva. Eran comerciantes, pero no vivían de lujos, sino de cosas heredades y a veces comida en no tan buen estado. La alimentación de ellos, mejoró cuando Peeta y yo empezamos a cazar juntos. En esa época me sentí feliz de poder ayudarlo de alguna manera.

Peeta me tendió su mano y yo la tomé. Él se detuvo a ver el anillo en mi dedo.

-Me gusta que lo tengas puesto nuevamente.

-Effie me lo devolvió, al igual que el broche.

-Si, a mi también, me dio todo. Luego te daré tus cosas para que las lleves a tu habitación.

Asentí.

-Pero dormiré contigo. –Le contesté.

-Siempre. –Asintió sonriendo satisfecho con mi propuesta. –Ahora vamos a comer, Katniss. –Entrelazamos nuestros dedos y salimos de la habitación.


	31. CAPÍTULO 28: CENA EN EL CAPITOLIO

**CAPÍTULO 28: CENA EN EL CAPITOLIO**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

Nos dirigimos al comedor, donde nos encontramos con Portia y Cinna parados en el balcón mirando la vista que le proporcionaba la ciudad. Presioné la mano de Katniss, pero ella no se quejó. La miré y ella asintió. Nos acercamos hasta ellos, que se voltearon a vernos al sentir nuestros pasos. Ambos nos dedicaron una sonrisa amable.

-Hola. -Nos saludó Cinna.

-Hola. –Contestamos ambos a la vez.

-¿Han podido descansar? –Nos preguntó Cinna.

-Sí. –Contesté sonriendo hacia Katniss, que inmediatamente se ruborizó, porque hicimos mucho más que eso. Portia y Cinna hicieron de cuenta que no notaron la incomodidad de mi prometida, pero siguieron manteniendo sus sonrisas. –Haymitch, Effie ¿Dónde están? –Dije para cambiar de tema.

-Haymitch durmiendo, Effie seguramente se está arreglando como de costumbre. –Nos explicó Portia.

Asentimos y también nos acercamos al balcón con las manos unidas para contemplar la vista.

-¿Van a cenar con nosotros? –Les preguntó Katniss. Y por su pregunta entendí que se refirió a todos.

-Sus equipos de preparación, no. –Le dijo Cinna. –Sólo nosotros seis. Ellos no serían de mucha ayuda ahora mismo ya que debemos planear estrategias para ayudaros.

Le sonrió a Katniss de una forma muy paternal y Katniss le devolvió la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo. Al parecer a Katniss le cayó bien su estilista.

-Los trajes estuvieron geniales –Los halagó ella. Cinna y Portia no alardearon, como lo habría hecho cualquier otro, asintieron y agradecieron.

-Disculpen si se asustaron un poco, pero nosotros no haríamos nada para dañarlos. Es algo nuevo, pero nos aseguramos de que fuera seguro para ustedes.

Con el desfile terminado y nosotros intactos, nuestros miedos parecían estúpidos. Pero ¿Cómo podíamos confiar en personas que nos dijeron que estaríamos en llamas y que era algo que nunca se había hecho? Nos sentimos como dos indefensos animales.

-Está bien. Nos asustamos, pero después de unos minutos nos relajamos en ese aspecto. –Les dije. -¿Cómo se les ocurrió?

-Nos pasamos varias semanas observando las llamas crepitando del fuego de la chimenea, buscamos la forma de imitarlas, de una forma innovadora. Queríamos crear un efecto visual que pareciera real, pero que no fuera perjudicial para las personas. Y lo conseguimos. –Nos explicó Cinna.

-Muy creativo. –Los felicité, sonriendo.

-Toda la atención estaba fija en ustedes. –Nos dijo Portia emocionada. –Y sin duda lo que mostrarse unidos, fue otro punto a favor.

-Sí, ahora todos están hablando de ustedes, sumando sus voluntariados en la cosecha. Son muy populares.

-También nos hemos ganado muchos enemigos. –Comentó Katniss.

-Es parte del juego. Inevitablemente los tendrán. –El rostro de Cinna lució algo cansado, como si la idea de ver a veinticuatro chicos luchando por sus vidas, no le agradará. –Se pondrán peor durante los entrenamientos, de esto Haymitch les hablará mejor, pero desde ya digo esto: no contesten a sus provocaciones.

-No lo haremos. –Le prometimos.

-Mejor que sea así. –Nos contestó tranquilo, como si confiará en nuestras palabras.

Nos quedamos en silencio el resto del tiempo admirando el paisaje y la puesta de sol. El Capitolio reflejaba lo que era la belleza, la elegancia y la naturaleza. Lo artificial y lo natural. Con sus edificios, parques, casas aún más grandes de las que están en la Aldea de los Vencedores, los lagos y lagunas, las montañas Rocosas cubiertas de nieve y enormes arboles que hacían que todo se viera más natural. Katniss y yo pusimos nuestra atención en ese lugar, en la densa vegetación y en las altas montañas nevadas en las zonas más alta de las mismas.

-Hermosa vista ¿no? –Nos preguntó Cinna.

Katniss asintió sonriendo.

-Habíamos visto fotos en los libros de geografía. Pero no imaginaba que fuera aún más impresionante verlo en directo. –Le comenté.

-Y estar allí es mucho mejor, Peeta. –Me sonrió.

-¿Has escalado? –Me sorprendí.

Él asintió.

-Desde que era prácticamente un adolescente. Mi padre solía llevarme allí. Fui aprendiendo de a poco con instructores. Pero si, yo sé escalar. Adoro hacerlo, tanto como amo mi trabajo, me despeja la mente, es relajante. Suelo ir cada ir cada mes con algunas personas y acampamos en los alrededores.

El interés de Katniss se acrecentó y también el mío. Teniendo en cuenta las frivolidades de las que vivía la mayor parte de la población del Capitolio, disfrutar del aire libre y la naturaleza se veía tan normal para nosotros.

-¿Qué tan lejos llegaste? -Preguntó

-¿Ven esa de ahí? –Dijo señalando una de las montañas con picos más altos, que se encontraban a muchos quilómetros de distancia. –Son de las más altas. He llegado a la cumbre.

-Wow. –Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo. Porque nos habíamos quedado sin palabras.

Cinna se rió, no burlándose, si no a modo de complicidad.

-No es muy común que la gente que lo haga aquí. La mayoría está más interesada en otras cosas y tienen miedo. Pero es muy común que en el invierno se esquíe aquí, se congrega mucha gente.

-¿Esquíe?

-Esquí. Snowboard. Son algunos deportes populares durante las temporadas altas. Sobre tablas o esquíes… -Trató de encontrar las palabras exactas para que lo entendiéramos. –Los esquíes son una especie de patines largos y angostos de madera, metal o algún material similar, quedan sujetos a cada pie sirven para deslizarte sobre la nieve, para mantener el equilibrio y controlar por dónde vas, evitar caer, o pararte se necesitan bastones especiales para la nieve y protecciones para el cuerpo. Es divertido. Pero para hacer estas cosas necesitas preparación previa y ser precavido, todo el tiempo estar alerta, sobre todo cuando se desciende por una pendiente. En caso contrario, puede ocurrir una tragedia o terminar herido.

Los dos nos quedamos imaginando, lo que Cinna nos contó. Y reconocimos ante Cinna que no sonaba tan mal. Con Katniss habíamos recorrido tantos lugares fuera del distrito, con desniveles y alturas altas, bajadas, subidas, pendientes… pero siempre tomando precauciones para no acabar heridos que. Tal vez con un poco de práctica, hacer eso que dijo Cinna no sería un gran desafío para nosotros.

Pocos minutos después vino Effie. Tenía puesto un vestido largo, demasiado sobrecargado en detalles y colores flúor, y una peluca dorada en su cabeza. Resultaba bastante chocante para la vista, estar rodeados de esos colores tan llamativos. Me repetí que debía acostumbrarme, porque, era lo que vería en lo que restaba de la semana.

Desvié la mirada y le tendí la mano a Katniss y ella la tomó sin dudarlo. Separé una silla de la mesa para que se sentará y después me senté en otra junto a ella. Su mano herida ya no estaba vendada, le habían colocado un parche un poco grueso, que adhería a su palma cubriéndola por completo, a lo largo de la herida, y según lo que dijo su equipo tenía un efecto cicatrizante más rápido por alguna medicina que contenía el material. Todos ocuparon asiento en la mesa, Effie y Portia se sentaron frente a nosotros y Cinna a mi lado.

Haymitch llegó unos minutos después, pero en vez de sentarse en el lugar que Cinna dejó libre para él, se sentó en la punta de la mesa.

Los avox empezaron a llegar con la comida. Hombres y mujeres jóvenes con elegantes y simples trajes, demasiado normales para lo que el Capitolio estaba acostumbrado.

Un hombre silencioso con de cabello rubio y ojos azules se nos acercó y nos ofreció copas de un liquido burbujeante y dorado. Katniss pareció dudar pero tomó una de las copas y bebió un trago, como si tuviera curiosidad sobre que sabor tendría. Ella nunca había bebido ninguna bebida alcohólica y por la cara que puso no debió haberle gustado, porque después la dejó sobre la mesa, la apartó ella y bebió de su copa de agua.

-¿Qué es? –Pregunté tomando la copa que ella había dejado y examinándola.

-Champán. –Respondió nuestro mentor. –Si no están acostumbrados a beber, marea un poco.

Bebí un comprobé que lo que dijo es cierto. Ese sabor amargo y acido no me gusto, pero tampoco me agrado ese mareo que sentí poco después. Dejé la copa nuevamente en la mesa, tampoco quería probar más.

-Tu chica parece algo débil. –Continuó él.

Eso sirvió para que Katniss se enfureciera. Le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

-¿Quién es débil? –Katniss la agarró un segundo después y empezó a beberse todo el contenido, mirando desafiante a nuestro mentor.

Intenté quitársela, pero Katniss no estuvo dispuesta a ceder. Ella nunca aceptaba perder y no permitía que se burlaran de ella. Suspiré y me rendí, después de todo, un poco de bebida no la mataría. De paso, dejaría a Haymitch con la boca cerrada.

Él se rió.

-Si esta noche se pone más cariñosa que lo normal, ya sabes porque es. –Soltó Haymitch guiñándome un ojo. –Tal vez será bueno, ella parece una piedra la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Deja de hablar de nosotros, Haymitch. –Le corté en tono seco.

Katniss dejó la copa vacía en la mesa, controlándose para no golpearlo o lanzarle la mismísima copa en la cabeza. Entonces recordé la charla que tuvimos antes de salir de la habitación. Ella no lo dejaría así, de un modo u otro se lo haría pagar.

-Sólo les doy mi amor a las personas que se lo merecen. Lo cual es muy diferente a ser una piedra. Lamento que tú no estés dentro de ese grupo, Haymitch Abernathy. –Contestó Katniss en tono rígido, uno que solo utilizaba para las personas a las que no toleraba.

La tensión se volvió incomoda en el ambiente. Pensamos que le gritaría o algo, pero sólo la miró sorprendido y sonriendo irónicamente. Como si hubiera descubierto algo en ella que le gustará, algo a lo que como mentor podía sacarle provecho.

Katniss gruñó.

-Puedes ser aterradora, si quieres. Eso te ayudará en la arena.

En respuesta, Katniss siguió mirando con odio. Nadie en el Capitolio fue capaz de ganarse esa mirada, ni Effie, ni los Agentes de Paz, ni los Equipos de Preparación, o nuestros estilistas. Nadie excepto su mentor, alguien de nuestro propio distrito de origen.

 _La convivencia de estos dos será difícil esta semana._

Mas sirvientes avox siguieron llegando con bandejas repletas de comida, que colocaron en la mesa. Incluyeron algunas comidas como: verduras con tomates pequeños, ternera asada cortada en rodajas finas, fideos finos de tal vez zanahoria o morrón, cubiertos de salsa, sopa de champiñones. Pero lo que más nos llamó la atención fue una tarta de tamaños grande colocada en una bandeja de metal. Luego de que un joven la colocara en el centro de la mesa, su compañera la encendió. Presté más atención cuando vi la tarta prenderse fuego, iluminándose, con las llamas parpadeando en los bordes. Me pareció extraño ver a alguien quemando la comida ¿Por qué? Unos minutos después las llamas se extinguieron como si nunca hubieran estado allí, y la tarta quedo casi intacta, salvo por las quemaduras en la superficie.

-Como homenaje al éxito de los Tributos en Llamas. –Nos explicó Cinna. Yo sonreí.

-Eso estuvo fantástico. –Le contesté. Sin embargo a mi lado Katniss habló y me desconcentró.

-¿Qué la hace arder? ¿Alcohol? –Preguntó Katniss mirando a Cinna y la chica alternativamente. –Espera, yo te conozco.

Vi a Cinna tensionarse un poco asustado, entonces me di cuenta de lo que pasó. Giré mi mirada a la chica avox, y luego a Katniss. Vi la duda en el rostro de Katniss, y el miedo en el rostro de la otra joven. Tenía piel muy blanca y cabello colorado sujeto en un rodete alto hacia atrás, su cabello era rizado. Yo no la ubiqué de ningún lado, ni siquiera del tren, yo recodaba a Gwen únicamente.

 _¿De dónde la conocía, Katniss? ¿Cómo podía conocer un avox?_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hola a todos. No quise cambiar este hecho del libro. La aparición de Lavinia. Tampoco quise cambiar el destino que tuvo al convertirse en sirvienta del Doce. Por eso aunque en las películas ni exista, quiero considerarla aquí. Pero, el siguiente capítulo será contado desde la perspectiva de Peeta. Él sabe de Lavinia y el misterioso joven, porque Katniss se lo contó. Va a haber un recuerdo de cuando eran más chicos. No alteraré el hecho sino el modo en el que Peeta se entera de esto. Y en ese momento, ata cabos y entiende lo que sucede. Ya está escrito por la mitad el siguiente capítulo. En cuanto lo tenga terminado lo subo._**

 ** _Buenas noches,_**

 ** _Lucy._**


	32. CAPÍTULO 29: AVOX

**CAPITULO 29: AVOX**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

-¿Qué la hace arder? ¿Alcohol? –Preguntó Katniss mirando a Cinna y la chica alternativamente. –Espera, yo te conozco.

Vi a Cinna tensionarse un poco asustado, entonces me di cuenta de lo que pasó, giré mi mirada a la chica avox, y luego a Katniss. Vi la duda en el rostro de Katniss, y el miedo en el rostro de la otra joven. Tenía piel muy blanca y cabello colorado sujeto en un rodete alto hacia atrás, su cabello era rizado. Yo no la ubiqué de ningún lado, ni siquiera del tren, yo recodaba a Gwen únicamente.

 _¿De dónde la conocía, Katniss? ¿Cómo podía conocer un avox?_

Eran personas que habían cometido "crímenes" contra otra persona, o el Gobierno, tanto de los Distritos, como del mismo Capitolio. Era imposible que la conociera.

Un recuerdo vino a mi mente, una conversación con Katniss hace años cuando teníamos casi catorce años.

* * *

 _Estaba trabajando en la panadería con Arán y mi padre. Aran y yo estábamos bromeando entre nosotros, cuando sonó el timbre de la entrada y mi padre fue a recibir a la gente. Era un día de lluvia, por lo general no salía mucha gente de sus casa en días así. Por lo que fue un día tranquilo. Sentí varias voces. Las de unos vecinos y la de Gale y el llanto de una chica. Eso me asustó, porque el llanto lo sentí tan familiar._

 _-¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó mi padre preocupado._

 _-Nada grave. –Contestó la voz de Gale titubeando. –Venia a acompañar a Katniss aquí, ella quería ver a Peeta._

 _¿Katniss llorando? ¿Qué le había sucedido?_

 _Me disculpé con mi hermano, y salí corriendo de la cocina. Pero, él también me siguió. Ambos llegamos a la entrada y nos encontramos con Katniss frente a mi padre mientras él intentaba calmarla y Gale mirando la escena con algo de pena, algo extraño en él cuando era alguien tan serio. Lo miré pero, él negó con la cabeza, como si no pudiera decirme lo que ocurrió. Me olvidé de las otras voces que había escuchado. Un matrimonio también estaba allí, mirando a Katniss, sin entender lo sucedido. Si, Gale no podía hablar era porque tenía algo que ver con el bosque._

 _-Kat… -Me acerqué a ella sin dudarlo. Ella giró su rostro hacia mí y mi padre se alejó. Ella se lanzó a mis brazos._

 _-Peeta… -Dijo a modo de saludo entre lagrimas. La estreché entre mis brazos. Estaba vestida de la forma que siempre iba al bosque. Ese día no la acompañe porque tenía que ayudar a mi familia. En ese momento, me arrepentí. Ella escondió su rostro en mi hombro y yo besé su coronilla._

 _-¿Qué te paso, amor? –Al no recibir respuesta me desesperé._

 _-Se cayó, se lastimó y se asusto un poco, eso es todo. –Explicó Gale. Hice de cuenta que le creí, pero no aparté mi mirada de la suya. Katniss jamás lloró por nimiedades como esa. Ella soportaba el dolor en silencio. Debió pasar algo realmente grave para que Katniss acabara en ese estado. Pero ¿qué? –Yo me tengo que ir. Le avisaré a su madre que está aquí._

 _-Dile que no se preocupe, se va a quedar con nosotros esta noche. Ya está oscureciendo y no me gustaría que tenga que irse con el clima empeorando a cada segundo._

 _-Por supuesto. –Contestó Gale. –Creo que será lo mejor._

 _-Gale… -Lo detuve. –Gracias por traerla._

 _-No es nada, Peeta. Nos vemos luego._

 _-Claro._

 _-Buenas noches._

 _Me extraño, porque me pareció verlo cojeando un poco mientras se alejó._

 _Dio media vuelta y salió de la panadería. La lluvia había parado un par de horas, con suerte no se mojaría, o cogería un resfriado._

 _¿Qué pasó?_

 _Centré la atención en mi novia. Mi padre y mi hermano se fueron a atender a los clientes, que de paso fueron llegando más. Nos estaban mirando ambos de forma extraña, pero no me puse a cuestionar los motivos._

 _-Vamos, Katniss._

 _Le dije. Miré su ropa llena de barro y tierra casi seco, las botas mojadas. Recordé las palabras de Gale, diciendo que estaba herida. Fuera verdad o mentira, debía cuidarla o mantener la farsa en caso de que no fuera cierto. No me atreví a preguntárselo con tanta gente viéndonos. La alcé entre mis brazos y la llevé dentro._

 _-Estarás bien. Cuidaré de ti. –Katniss me miró y se sujetó de mi cuello con más fuerza. No sonrió, tampoco pareció encontrar su voz para hablar y estaba muy pálida. Me miró con miedo y asustada. Era como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, en lugar de ver a su novio. Sus labios temblaban y mi miedo se acrecentó. –Te llevaré a mi habitación ¿sí? Te daré tu tiempo. Hablarás cuando tú quieras. Pero quiero que sepas que estoy contigo para cuidarte. Solo respóndeme esto. ¿Pasó algo allí? ¿Algo grave?_

 _Katniss asintió._

 _-¿Y Gale también lo presenció?_

 _Asintió._

 _-¿Estas herida?_

 _Asintió y luego negó. Pero eso fue suficiente para preocuparme. Subí las escaleras hasta la planta superior con ella en brazos. Howe salió de su habitación justo cuando estaba caminando por el pasillo._

 _-Hola, hermanito. –Me saludó sonriendo, siempre lo hacía aunque no hubiera pasado ni unas horas de haberme visto por última vez. Pero luego de fijar la vista en la chica en mis brazos, su expresión cambio a la de preocupación. -¿Qué sucedió?_

 _-Qué bueno que despertaste de tu siesta, porque te necesito. Y no. No sé qué sucedió. Gale la trajo hasta la panadería y estaba llorando, apenas ha abierto la boca para decir mi nombre. Él también estaba asustado. Debió pasar algo en el bosque y creo que esta herida ¿Puedes ir por el botiquín?_

 _-Ya mismo. Tenemos suerte de que mamá no esté aquí, sino cuidando de su hermana. Nadie molestará._

 _Me alegré que fuera así._

 _-Papá ofreció que se quedará esta noche._

 _-Tú sabes que la adora. –Mi hermano sonrió. –Como todos los hombres de la casa._

 _Katniss se rió un poco ante el comentario._

 _-¿Qué te duele, Kat? –Le preguntó mi hermano, cuando yo la deposité en mi cama._

 _Yo también la miré con expectación. Katniss se levantó levemente la pernera izquierda del pantalón. Tomé su mano y la sostuve, vi rasguños por caídas o tropezones tal vez, hasta ahora no me había puesto a pensar en los raspones y los pequeños rastro de sangre que tenia Gale en la piel visible._

 _-¿Se han caído? –Le pregunté mirandola a los ojos._

 _Asintió._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Escapando. –Dijo la segunda palabra desde que vino aquí. Mi hermano ya había levantado la pernera de su pantalón holgado hasta la rodilla. No contesté, porque mi atención se fijó en el gran rastro de sangre casi seca de su rodilla. Howe tomó un gran cuadrado de plástico más grueso y le pidió que levantara las piernas, para colocarlo abajo, con un brazo yo mantuve sus piernas en alto y con la otra ayude a mi hermano a colocar el plástico. Luego con cuidado las coloqué sobre el plástico._

 _-No parece grave, algunos raspones y un poco de sangre que no deja de salir en la rodilla. Hay que limpiar las heridas y desinfectar._

 _Inspeccionamos su otra pierna y sólo tenía raspones. Katniss hizo una mueca cuando tocamos su talón derecho, pensé en la posibilidad de un esguince._

 _-¿Te duele?_

 _Asintió._

 _La senté y le quité la campera de cuero de su padre. Desde la muerte del mismo, siempre la llevaba consigo. Para ella era un recordatorio, de que su padre aún estaba con ella de alguna manera protegiéndola._

 _Me alegré al comprobar que no tenía ninguna herida grave._

 _Mi padre y Arán entraron a la habitación y se encontraron con la escena de Katniss herida. Rápidamente nos pusimos acción y curamos todas sus heridas. Katniss nos miró yendo de un lado para el otro, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Mi padre se fue para preparar comida para ella, ya que también su ropa estaba mojada y había pasado frio._

 _-Toma, hermano. –Dijo Arán colocando ropa mía que me había quedado chica casi dos años atrás en la punta de la cama. –Creo que esto le quedará bien a Kat. Es mejor que lo que lleva puesto._

 _-No hace falta. –Dijo Katniss, ya curada y limpia. Aunque más tarde tendría que ayudarla para que se bañara._

 _-Amor… tu ropa esta mojada. No queremos que te enfermes._

 _Katniss accedió._

 _Mis hermanos nos dejaron solos y Arán dijo que iría por hielo y un ungüento hecho por Neyde, que Katniss nos dio hace tiempo, para los esguinces o lesiones leves. Nos dijo que tocaría la puerta antes._

 _Despacio le quité la ropa. Katniss estaba muy adolorida. Dijo que estaban escapando pero ¿de qué? Tal vez un animal, a veces se nos aparecieron osos de pelaje marrón o negro, y debíamos tener cuidado, porque sabíamos que si se sentían ofendidos atacaban. Pero las veces que nos ocurrió habíamos escapado lentamente sin molestar, o nos habíamos subido a arboles para no bajarnos hasta que los osos se fueran. Pero descarté esa idea de inmediato, Katniss jamás había reaccionado así en esas circunstancias._

 _Su rostro enrojeció, cuando le quité la blusa de mangas largas por la cabeza y quedó solamente cubierta por un sostén. Continué con mi mirada en su rostro, para no incomodarla. Nosotros no habíamos avanzado mucho más de besos y caricias después de todo continuábamos siendo niños y no estábamos preparados aún. Pero no era como si nunca la hubiera visto en ropa interior mientras nadábamos en el lago._

 _-Hey, te dije que no debes avergonzarte. Eres hermosa, Katniss. Así como tú eres… Te veo perfecta._

 _No quise incomodarla, así que inmediato le coloqué la camiseta gris que me dejó Arán para ella, que estaba limpia y planchada. Le quedó unos centímetros holgada._

 _-Lo siento, es que no lo puedo evitar. –Se sonrojó aún más._

 _-Me pone feliz que hayas recuperado tu voz. –Le contesté con sinceridad y sonriéndole. –Ahora te quitaré el pantalón ¿sí? Me pondré a lavar tu ropa, para que después puedas cambiarte, si quieres. –Katniss ayudó un poco, arqueando su espalda y elevando su cola, se bajó el pantalón hasta donde pudo. Rehuyó de mi mirada mientras lo hizo y después lentamente y con cuidado de no provocarle dolor o rozarle las zonas heridas, se lo saqué. Emitió una leve queja cuando pase la pernera del pantalón por su pie malo. –Lo siento. –Le coloqué el pantalón capri de tela liviana y aunque le quedó grande de cintura. Lo solucioné colocándole el cinturón que ella siempre utilizaba, en el pantalón que le puse. Lo ajusté acorde a su cintura y eso impidió que se le cayera. Deje el cuadrado plástico en una esquina de la habitación y tomé una almohada para ponerla a sus pies, para que los mantuviera en alto. –Eso es todo, ahora intenta relajarte. Tal vez no seamos sanadores como tu madre, pero te cuidaremos. –Me incliné frente a su rostro y besé su frente. Pero ella buscó mis labios y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que corresponderle al beso. –Te amo. –Murmuré contra sus labios._

 _-Yo te amo a ti. –Sonreí. Siempre amé escuchar esas palabras salidas de su boca. Volvimos a besarnos y Katniss enredó su mano en mi cabello, atrayendo su rostro al mío y obligándome a profundizar el beso. Fue un beso que despertó una sensación extraña casi desconocida en ambos. No pudimos dejar de besarnos y saborear los labios del otro por lo que pareció una eternidad. Pero nos tuvimos que apartar cuando golpearon la puerta. Katniss acaricio mi cabello y mi rostro antes de dejar que me alejará. Me senté al borde de la cama junto a sus brazos y empecé a acariciar su rostro secando sus labios húmedos y rojos a causa del beso, sin poder apartar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Ambos estábamos agitados, cuando nuestras respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad, volví a hablar._

 _-Pasen. –Dije sin apartar la mirada de mi novia. Arán entró primero._

 _-Lamento interrumpir. –Se disculpó mi hermano con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. ¿Tan evidente fue? Katniss y yo nos pusimos mas colorados y Arán se rió. –No tienen por qué avergonzarse, es algo natural. Digo, pueden ser chicos, pero son novios y se aman._

 _-Nosotros no… -Empecé._

 _-Claro que no. Más cuando te dije, que si le hacías algo a mi hermanita te mataba. –Katniss miró con miedo entre ambos, pero no se movió ni un centímetro._

 _-No habla en serio. –La tranquilicé. Aunque la verdad era que si me habían amenazado mis dos hermanos desde que empecé mi relación con Katniss de forma oficial. Más allá de la amenaza, me agradó que ellos consideraran siempre a Katniss como parte de la familia, alguien más a quien cuidar._

 _-Claro que hablo en serio. –Contradijo mi hermano. Luego se dirigió a ella, quien fijó su vista en él. –Mi hermanito te ama con locura, pero si te lastima se las verá conmigo y seguro que Howard se une._

 _-Si la lastimo, yo mismo buscaré una manera de castigarme. Por eso no se preocupen. –Acaricié la mano de Katniss, quien tomó la mía entre la suya._

 _-Eso quiero creer. –Me miró desafiante. –Bien, hermanita. Ya que ahora estas con ropa limpia y seca. Vamos a ver qué podemos hacer por ti. Él se sentó a los pies de la cama y acarició sus pies levemente. Sabíamos que probablemente tenía un esguince, pero ninguno quiso tocarle demasiado la zona para no provocarle más dolor, Katniss sólo emitió una queja cuando mi hermano rozó el pie derecho, en la parte del talón._

 _-Aquí. –Dijo presionando levemente el punto de dolor._

 _-Sí._

 _-¿No te duele nada más? –Preguntó mi hermano._

 _Yo mantuve mi mano unida a la de Katniss, ya que pareció reacia a soltar la mía._

 _-No. Me torcí ese tobillo al caer. Pero no me detuve a pensar en el dolor hasta que prácticamente llegamos aquí._

 _-¿Por qué aquí y no con tu madre? –Le pregunté. –Ella sabría mejor como tratarte._

 _-Necesitaba verte. –Contesto con sinceridad. Sonreí levemente y acaricié su rostro._

 _-¿Nos contarás que sucedió?_

 _Su rostro se puso blanco de repente, como si estuviera rememorando un mal recuerdo._

 _-Yo… -Titubeó._

 _Cerró los ojos y evitó nuestras miradas._

 _-Está bien, amor. Habla cuando quieras. –Katniss jamás funcionó bajo presión. –Pero necesitamos saber que sucedió, Kat. Tú jamás te pones así por nada. Estamos preocupados. –Miré a mi hermano, quien me dedicó una mirada apenada. A él tampoco le gustaba ver a Katniss así. Nos ocupamos de tratar su esguince con hielo, masajes con frio y compresiones, hasta dejar su pie completamente vendado. Colocamos una almohadilla larga con gel congelado abarcando la zona de su lesión. La almohadilla de gel no era tan fría como la de hielo común, por lo que supuse que en comparación no le molestaría demasiado el frio. – ¿Todavía tenemos esas tobilleras? –Pregunté al recordar vagamente que habían algunas en casa._

 _-Creo que sí. –Respondió mi hermano. –Tendríamos que pedirle a papá que las busque. Mañana cuando se deshinche un poco el pie, podremos colocársela. Al menos tendrá inmóvil el pie, hasta que se recuperé. Es bastante rígido, apenas lo podrá mover. Pero es fácil de sacar y poner._

 _Asentí._

 _Justo en ese momento entró mi padre junto con Howe que le trajeron la cena a Katniss. Yo la ayudé a sentarse contra el respaldo de la cama y le acerqué un almohadón para que ella colocará sus pies encima. Habían preparado un estofado con carne. Mi padre explicó que era parte de la carne del venado que habíamos cazado la semana anterior._

 _Mi padre colocó la bandeja en regazo de Katniss y quitó los pies de la base para que quedara más alto y fuera más fácil para Katniss comer. Quedo como una pequeña mesa alrededor de sus piernas. La expresión de Katniss cambio al ver el plato frente a ella, como si el hambre se le hubiera despertado de repente. Sonreí._

 _-Gracias. –Le dijo Katniss mirando a mi padre a los ojos, y luego a mi hermano_

 _-No lo agradezcas. –Le contestó mi padre. –Come. Eso te ayudará a reponer fuerzas. –Katniss asintió y comió tranquila de su plato. Todos nos habíamos quedado con ella en la habitación. Yo me senté a su lado sobre la cama. Ella esperó a terminar de comer para hablar. Ella nos miró a todos antes de pensar como iniciar la conversación._

 _-Gale y yo tuvimos que escapar y escondernos de unos aerodeslizadores que sobrevolaron el bosque. –Nos explicó._

 _-¿Qué? –Pregunté asustado._

 _-Aerodeslizadores del Capitolio estaban aquí en el Doce. Por eso estamos heridos. Le dije a él que fuera con mi madre, para que lo curara, pero que yo quería venir aquí. Él se ofreció a acompañarme._

 _-¿Qué hacían aquí? –Preguntó mi hermano mayor alarmado. –Los aerodeslizadores, quiero decir._

 _Katniss tragó saliva. Yo tomé la bandeja, ya que no quedaba nada en ella y la coloqué en la mesita de luz, tomé su mano entre la mía y ella me miró con una sonrisa forzada, apretó mi mano con más fuerza._

 _-Es complicado y tampoco es agradable lo que presenciamos. Es todo lo contrario a ello, de hecho._

 _-Empieza desde el comienzo. –Le propuse. Mi corazón latió con fuerza, al saber que ella estuvo tan cerca del peligro, que ellos podrían haberlos visto y matado al instante. Algo dentro de mí se rompió ante esa posibilidad. De ver a Katniss muerta bajo las garras del Capitolio._

 _-Estábamos en medio del bosque, Gale había lanzado una flecha a una ardilla y yo estaba seleccionando algunas plantas que mi madre me había pedido que le consiguiera. De repente, todos los sinsajos dejaron de cantar al mismo tiempo, todos salvo uno, que imitaba un sonido extraño. Supimos que algo estaba mal, que el pequeño pájaro estaba dando una advertencia ante el peligro. No entendimos que sucedió, asi que nos encontramos nuevamente, miramos al cielo y a lo lejos sentimos un ruido. Nos dimos cuenta que era un aerodeslizador por su sonido particular, pero no pudimos ver de dónde venía porque los arboles tapaban la vista del cielo. No nos molestamos en tomar las presas que habíamos cazado, las dejamos al borde de un árbol. Corrimos intentando escapar del sonido que se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, no podíamos permitir que nos vieran, sabíamos que acabaríamos muertos o convertidos en avox y enviados al Capitolio. Aprovechamos las sombras y las zonas más densas de vegetación. El suelo estaba irregular y habían muchas pendientes en el camino, porque nos tuvimos que desviar de los caminos habituales. Tropezamos y caímos muchas veces, pero eso no nos detuvo, ni siquiera el dolor, mi mente apenas era consciente del dolor de pie o mis heridas. Nos concentramos en escapar y buscar un lugar seguro donde refugiarnos. Encontramos varios arbustos a poca distancia entre uno y otro, lo suficiente altos para que no nos vieran. Pensábamos quedarnos ahí hasta que el aerodeslizador se fuera, pensábamos que estábamos a salvo. Y tal vez nosotros sí, pero… -Se detuvo y nos miró a todos. –De repente apareció una pareja, una chica y un chico de no más de diecinueve años, supongo. Tenían ropa muy colorida, pero muy gastada, sucia y rota por sectores. Se veían desnutridos, con grandes ojeras por el cansancio y corrieron sin mirar atrás, sin detenerse, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello._

 _Katniss empezó a llorar en silencio._

 _-Quería ayudarlos, tal vez podríamos haberlo hecho. Pero no lo hicimos. Sólo nos quedamos viendo la escena que se desarrollaba a unos metros de nosotros, demasiado sorprendidos y asustados._

 _-El Capitolio los perseguía a ellos. –Arán relacionó el relato con la desesperación de Katniss. –Perseguía a esa pareja, no a ustedes._

 _-Sí. –Por unos minutos no habló. Yo rodeé su cintura con mi brazo y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. –Los dos sabíamos que si hacíamos cualquier movimiento, nosotros seriamos las víctimas. Ellos debieron escapar y los encontraron. Unos minutos después vimos el aerodeslizador por primera vez… y… -Derramó más lagrimas que yo me encargué de quitarle. Katniss me miró triste –Todo sucedió muy rápido. –Cambió la dirección de su mirada de mí a los demás. –Fue como si Gale y yo estuviéramos en los Juegos del Hambre, contemplando a otros dos aliados del otro bando siendo asesinados y viendo sus cadáveres al ser llevados hacia dentro del aerodeslizador. Primero, le lanzaron una red a la chica para que no pudiera escapar, el chico intentó socorrerla gritó su nombre, que apenas entendimos por la conmoción que nos embargó. Cuando el chico estaba quitándole la red, e intentando calmarla con palabras reconfortantes, lo atravesaron con una especie de lanza atada a un cable. La chica gritó de dolor y desesperación al ver a su compañero morir frente a ella y siendo levantado por la misma arma que le dio muerte. Fue entonces, cuando una pinza como las que utilizan para sacar a los cadáveres de la arena, agarró a la chica y se la llevó también. Ella siguió llorando y gritando… estaba herida en los costados, su ropa se había llenado de sangre por las heridas que proporcionó la pinza al tomar su cuerpo. Después desapareció el aerodeslizador, se esfumó en el aire, y los sinsajos volvieron a cantar, como si nada hubiese sucedido._

 _Los cinco nos sumimos en un completo silencio, intentando encontrarle un sentido a sus palabras, aterrados con su relato, tan cruel, pero real. Nadie supo que decir después de eso. Esperábamos cualquier cosa menos eso. Me imaginé en el lugar de Katniss y pensé posiblemente yo hubiera acabado igual de afectado. Katniss vio morir a una persona frente a sus ojos y posiblemente dos. Podíamos ver las muertes en televisión, pero verlo con sus propios ojos debió ser horrible y muy traumatizante para ella. La estreche aún mas entre mis brazos y ella suspiró. Quise demostrarle que no estaba sola, que estaba a salvo, conmigo, con mi familia, que no dejaríamos que le pasará nada._

 _-¿Te vieron? –Pregunté._

 _-La chica nos vio. Nos miró como pidiéndonos ayuda y justo segundos después apareció el aerodeslizador ante nuestra vista._

 _-¿Eran del Capitolio?_

 _Abracé a Katniss y ella correspondió el abrazo, estaba tiritando y no era de frío. Ella estaba aterrada._

 _-¿Por qué dices eso?_

 _-Dijiste que llevaban "ropa muy colorida"._

 _-No tiene mucho sentido… ¿Por qué alguien del Capitolio vendría al Doce? Aunque, sí. Me extrañó la ropa, porque, desentonaba hasta para lo que utilizan los distritos más ricos. ¿Hice mal en no hacer nada? –Nosotros estábamos muriéndonos de preocupación por ella y Katniss estaba torturándose porque no había hecho nada impedir el destino de esos jóvenes. Por mi parte, me sentía feliz de que no hubieran hecho nada, porque nada bueno hubiera salido de eso._

 _-No. –Contestamos todos._

 _-Cariño, tú no podías hacer nada. Ni tú, ni Gale. No iban a poder evitar el destino de esos dos jóvenes, pero si podían evitar el de ustedes. Si hubieran ayudado, los hubieran descubierto y ustedes también hubieran acabado como ellos ¿Crees que nos harías algún bien exponiéndote? Prim y tu madre te necesitan, también mi hijo. Y la familia Hawthorne, depende de Gale. Debes entender que nada de que lo que hicieran hubiera cambiado el destino de ellos. El Capitolio no perdona a nadie, los hubieran seguido buscando hasta capturarlos._

 _Yo sonreí, mi padre era bueno con las palabras, él también lograba un efecto tranquilizador en Katniss, ella siempre confió en él._

 _-Tal vez, pero no deja de ser doloroso. Aún no me puedo quitar esas imágenes de mi cabeza._

 _-Lo sé. Imagino que sigues impactada. Pero todo estará bien. Ahora preocúpate por ti. Y te repito que no te debes sentir responsable por lo que pasó. Estaban el momento y lugar equivocado. –Mi padre acarició su cabello de forma paternal y ella le dedicó una leve sonrisa. –Lo importante es que ustedes dos están bien._

 _De dos en dos nos habíamos turnado para ir a cenar al comedor y hacerle compañía a Katniss. También me encargué de lavarle la ropa y dejarla colgando en sillas de la habitación y para el día siguiente estarían secas._

 _Después de una charla larga entre todos, logramos tranquilizar a Katniss. Luego de un bostezo, nos dimos cuenta que era hora de dejarla dormir. Arán se fue a dormir con Howe, para dejar la habitación para Katniss y para mí. Y mi padre se fue por su lado._

 _Desde el momento que entró en la panadería y me abrazó, apenas se apartó de mí, aún con mi familia presente se acurrucó a mi lado, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Cuando nos quedamos a solas, aparte las mantas como pude y nos recostamos los dos en la cama, tapados por las sabanas, acomodé la almohada a los pies de la cama para que ella colocará su pie y le quité la almohadilla de gel que ya había perdido el frio y la dejé sobre la mesita de luz._

 _-Lo lamento, Katniss. –Ella me miró confundida, pero luego entendió a que me refería._

 _-No es tu culpa._

 _-Lo sé. Pero me hubiera gustado que no presenciaras algo así._

 _Katniss me sonrió._

 _-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? –Ella lo pensó unos minutos antes de hablar._

 _-Cántame. –Besó mis labios y casi no me pude resistir a su pedido._

 _-Lo intentaré. Aunque los sinsajos no se detienen a escucharme. –Le dije con una media sonrisa._

 _-No importan los sinsajos. Yo si te escucho. Me gusta tu voz. –Me sonrió abiertamente y yo besé su frente con ternura._

 _-Bien. Únicamente porque tú insistes. –Le devolví la sonrisa._

 ** _No hubo nadie en el pasado,_**

 ** _Mi corazón se hizo nuevo a tu lado._**

 ** _Una emoción tan especial,_**

 ** _Un sentimiento natural, después de tantos años,_**

 ** _Llamándote te encontré, buscándote te encontré._**

 ** _Camina conmigo, a tu lado hallé mi lugar._**

 ** _Tus palabras son mi verdad._**

 ** _Camina conmigo, quiero ser tu otra mitad._**

 ** _Compartir la eternidad contigo,_**

 ** _Dame tu mano amor y camina conmigo._**

 ** _Me duermo al borde de tu piel._**

 ** _Es tan sencillo serte fiel,_**

 ** _Eres mi vida, mi vida._**

 ** _Y nada es casualidad,_**

 ** _Te dijo adiós la soledad, después de tantos años_**

 ** _Llamándote te encontré, buscándote te encontré._**

 ** _Camina conmigo, a tu lado hallé mi lugar,_**

 ** _Tus palabras son mi verdad._**

 ** _Camina conmigo quiero ser tu otra mitad,_**

 ** _Compartir la eternidad contigo,_**

 ** _Dame tu mano amor._**

 ** _Te cuidaré, te abrazaré_**

 ** _Cuando tengas frio,_**

 ** _Yo te daré todo lo que soy,_**

 ** _Todo lo que soy._**

 ** _Camina conmigo, a tu lado hallé mi lugar_**

 ** _Tus palabras son mi verdad._**

 ** _Camina conmigo, quiero ser tu otra mitad_**

 ** _Compartir la eternidad contigo,_**

 ** _Dame tu mano amor y camina conmigo._**

 ** _Dame tu mano amor,_**

 ** _Dame tu mano amor y camina conmigo,_**

 ** _Fuera de este mundo._**

 _Katniss recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, pero no dejó de mirarme hasta que terminó la canción. Me miró con ternura y fascinación. Buscó a tientas mi mano sin que ninguno de los dos apartara la vista el uno del otro y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Nuestras palmas se amoldaron la una a la otra como si estuvieran hechas para estar juntas._

 _-¿Siempre? –Pregunté._

 _-Siempre. –Contestó antes de depositar un beso en mis labios._

 _Luego de eso, se durmió y aunque a mí me costó conciliar el sueño, por el hecho de tenerla dormida entre mis brazos, a salvo, luego de casi estar a punto de perderla, a manos del Capitolio. La atraje más hacia mi cuerpo rodeándola por completo, como si así pudiera impedir que la arrebataran de mi lado y pudiera protegerla. Cuando ella colocó sus manos en mi pecho y su respiración se volvió más acompasada y rozó la piel de mi cuello, me permití dejarme llevar por la calma que ella me proporcionó y cerré los ojos hasta que me dormí._

* * *

 _No, no puede ser… ¿La chica que vio en el bosque? ¿No la mataron? ¿Será ella?_ Pensé, sin poder creer en las casualidades de encontrarla aquí.

La joven estaba nerviosa. Y la manera en que miró por un segundo a Katniss fue intima, como si de verdad la conociera. Pero desvió la mirada al segundo siguiente.

-No seas ridícula, Katniss. ¿Cómo vas a conocer a un avox? –Soltó Effie-. Es absurdo.

-¿Qué es un avox? –preguntó Katniss, mirando a Effie con fingida inocencia. Como si lo ignorara, cuando hemos hablado muchas veces del tema.

-Alguien que ha cometido un delito; les cortan la lengua para que no puedan hablar. Seguramente es una traidora. No es probable que la conozcas. –Aclaró Haymitch, quien por un segundo miró a Katniss con curiosidad.

-Y, aunque la conocieras, se supone que no hay que hablar con ellos a no ser que desees darles una orden. –Agregó Effie. –Por supuesto que no la conoces.

-No, supongo que no, es que... –Titubeó. Yo bebí un poco de agua intentando lucir despreocupado, mientras maquiné en mi cabeza cualquier excusa, para sacar del apuro a Katniss. Fingí reírme. Y todos me miraron.

-Es que se parece a Alice ¿no, amor? Yo también creí ver algo en ella, hasta que recordé a la chica con la que salía mi hermano ¿recuerdas? No duraron ni un mes, de todos modos. Pero creo que fue de las primeras chicas con las que salió. –Le dediqué una sonrisa radiante. La verdad, era que no conocí a ninguna Alice en toda mi vida. Tampoco mis hermanos habían salido con unas chicas mínimamente parecidas a la avox. Pero fue lo primero que me vino a la mente.

-¡Oh, claro! Alice. –Me siguió la corriente, sonriendo cómplice. –No recordaba el nombre, pero ahora que lo dices se me vino una imagen a la mente, de ella y tu hermano. Ella tenía el cabello rizado y…

-Los ojos color avellana y algo en la forma del rostro. –Interrumpí. –Debe ser por eso que te resultó conocida ella. –Dije señalando a la chica avox con el mango de tenedor. –Son parecidas.

-Sí, debe ser por eso. –Aceptó.

-Entonces, si es sólo eso. –Interrumpió Cinna, con alivio en su voz. ¿Habrá percibido que todo era una farsa? Por lo poco que lo conocimos, me di cuenta que era perspicaz y no le escapaba nada. Además se puso nervioso cuando escuchó a Katniss, pero se relajó considerablemente cuando Katniss y yo hablamos entre nosotros. –Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, Katniss… La tarta tiene alcohol, aunque ya se ha quemado todo. La pedí especialmente en honor a vuestro fogoso debut.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hola este capítulo es el más largo de toda la historia. Como verán, incluí un retazo del pasado de ellos. Espero que les haya gustado. :)**_

 _ **Guest y Lui . Nott:**_ _ **Muchas gracias. Publiqué bastante más pronto porque estaba casi terminado este capítulo.**_

 _ **Monse-0.3:**_ _ **Es que al ser parecidos chocan mucho Haymitch y Katniss xD Pero bueno después terminan queriéndose dentro de todo, y Haymitch la ve como a una hija, lo cual no significa que sea menos insoportable con ella. Cinna encabezaba la lista de mis personajes favoritos, es uno de los mejores. Supongo que ya debes estar en Buenos Aires ahora, en avión no demoran nada. Espero que les vaya bien y conozcan muchos lugares, van a estar en Recoleta, pero Buenos Aires es grande, asi que tienen muchos lugares para visitar. Te recibo en Argentina con este capítulo. Disfruta la estancia en mi país. :D**_

 _ **Buenas noches,**_

 _ **Los quiero**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	33. CAPÍTULO 30: TEJADO

**CAPÍTULO 30: TEJADO**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Peeta me salvó una vez más. Y yo le seguí la corriente, haciendo de cuenta que lo que dijo fue cierto. Me pregunté si él había atado cabos o no. Debería preguntárselo luego de la cena.

La culpa me embargó por completo cuando vi a la chica frente a mí como un avox, la chica que en el pasado no salve y me limite a observar mientras sufría, mientras perdía a su novio tal vez. Recordé la forma en que los Mellark me reconfortaron aquel día. La forma en que Peeta me abrazó y atendió ese día y el siguiente, la forma en que yo me mantuve unida a él todo el tiempo, porque a su lado me sentí más segura y protegida. Su negativa a dejarme ir al bosque por un par de semanas, y que yo acepté porque seguía muy asustada en los días posteriores y apenas podía moverme sin quejarme por mi esguince de tobillo y mi madre me recomendó no ir al bosque para que me recuperará más rápido. Peeta y Gale iban al bosque por mí, mientras Madge venía a mi casa y me hacia compañía. Peeta se había vuelto doblemente protector conmigo, pese a mis quejas. Por varias semanas él dejo sus actividades en la panadería, reduciéndolas al mínimo y me acompañó al bosque cuando empecé a frecuentarlo una vez que me recupere físicamente. Incluso en la escuela, Madge y él estaban mucho más pendientes de mí, y eso ya era demasiado. No me dejaban hacer esfuerzos las primeras dos semanas y Peeta cargaba con mi mochila y cuadernos la mayor parte del tiempo, me había ganado más que una torcedura de tobillo y estaba muy adolorida. No lo había notado hasta el día siguiente, cuando los moretones se hicieron visibles y las heridas empezaron a cicatrizar. Mi madre me dijo que fue un milagro que Gale y yo siguiéramos vivos. Lamentablemente, el milagro fue sólo para nosotros. Ver nuevamente a esa chica pelirroja, me recordó, porque estaba aquí y con quienes estaba, lo que impidió disfrutar del resto de la cena. Ese día vi morir, a un chico y en ella sufriendo al verlo morir. También vi como la agarraron con una pinza y una red y la capturaban. Y ahora el destino parecía estar jugando, porque de algún modo yo también acabe en el Capitolio, junto con Peeta. Ambos destinados a morir en los Juegos del Hambre. Desde ese momento lo único que desee fue que la cena acabará, arrastrar a Peeta conmigo hasta la habitación e intentar olvidarme del mundo entero, estando al lado de la única persona que con certeza amo, la única de todos los que nos rodean en la verdaderamente confío, la única por la que lucharé en esa horrible arena.

Me desconecté por completo de las conversaciones que los demás mantenían. Peeta habló por mí, yo hablé solamente cuando me preguntaban algo puntal.

Effie y Haymitch no pelearon, lo que considere un milagro. Al parecer Cinna y Portia ejercieron un efecto tranquilizador en ellos. No hubo frases irónicas, ni gritos entre ellos. Pensé en las palabras de la vencedora del Distrito Siete, sobre que parecían un viejo matrimonio. Eso no se podía negar. Me dediqué a observar la comida, hasta que me llené y luego a Peeta. Me eché hacia atrás y busqué su mano debajo de la mesa. Peeta me miró sonriendo, mientras la tomaba la mía entre la suya y entrelazábamos nuestros dedos. Le devolví la sonrisa, queriéndole demostrar que estaba agradecida por lo que había hecho un rato antes.

Cuando la cena acabó lo único que me quedó claro fueron las indicaciones básicas que nos esperaban para los siguientes días y debíamos cumplir. Cuando Effie y Haymitch nos prepararían para entrevista y que nuestros trajes sorprenderían tanto como los del desfile.

Cuando todo acabó. Haymitch fue el primero en irse. Peeta y yo nos excusamos con Portia, Cinna y Effie. Pero de todos modos, todos se pararon y empezaron a dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones. Todos menos Cinna. Que nos hizo una seña para que lo siguiéramos. Con las manos unidas aún, lo seguimos. No supimos a donde nos llevaría, pero confiábamos en él. Nos llevó hasta otro pasillo, al fondo, hacia la izquierda empezaban unas escaleras. Él empezó a subir y Peeta me arrastró delicadamente hacia delante, indicándome que subiera primero. Solté su mano y caminé agarrándome de la barandilla de las escaleras. Peeta empezó a subir al último.

-¿Adónde vamos, Cinna? –Preguntó Peeta.

-Ya verán.

Subimos varios metros hasta que nos topamos con una puerta de metal blanca en un descanso. Cinna, la abrió, ya que estaba sin seguro y nos invitó a pasar.

-Esta es una de las ventajas de ocupar la Planta Doce. –Explicó Cinna. –Tienen acceso al tejado.

Cuando entramos… O mejor dicho, salimos, nos quedamos admirados con lo que se presentó a nuestro alrededor. Era un patio, o un pequeño parque en la terraza. Pensé que era un mejor lugar para estar con Peeta cuando quisiéramos distraernos. Había mucha vegetación, pasto, flores, plantas de todo tipo y arboles, se extendía hasta lo que creímos sería la mitad del terreno del edificio, también pequeños senderos de piedras y madera

-Pensé que les gustaría respirar un poco de aire. –Nos dijo. –Y cuando tengan cosas que hablar, este es un buen lugar.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunté.

Cinna se acercó a nosotros y colocó su cabeza entre medio de los dos.

-Los micrófonos no funcionan bien aquí. El viento hace mucho ruido. Lo que sea que hablen, será casi imperceptible.

Luego se alejó un poco y quedamos mirándolo sorprendidos. Ambos asentimos, para hacerle ver que entendimos.

-Ustedes la conocen ¿cierto? –Nos preguntó en un susurro. –No se preocupen pueden confiar en mí. Todo quedara aquí.

Peeta me miró y yo a él. ¿Podíamos confiar en Cinna? Parecía una buena persona, muy diferente a los demás.

-Yo… -Empecé. –Sí. La capturaron en el Doce. Yo estaba en el momento y lugar equivocado. Yo la reconocí en cuanto la vi.

No mencioné que estaba fuera del Distrito cazando furtivamente. No me convenía. Aunque supuse que empezarían a atar cabos una vez que estuviéramos en la arena, Peeta y yo éramos buenos con armas que nadie el Doce sabia manejar.

-No se lo digan a nadie ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez Haymitch se ha dado cuenta que algo pasaba. Pero nadie más. Pueden confiar en nosotros, somos su equipo, pero piensen antes de decir cualquier cosa aquí. Alguien externo no tendría tanta consideración y eso sólo les traería problemas a ustedes.

-Sí, lo sabemos. –Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien. –Nos sonrió. –Pueden estar aquí todo el tiempo que quieran. La puerta rara vez se suele cerrar.

-¿Está permitido estar aquí? –Preguntó Peeta con curiosidad. – ¿No les preocupa que algún tributo intenté matarse o escapar, al saltar por el borde?

Los tres estábamos cerca del borde.

-No pueden. –Nos contestó. –Sería más eficaz que alguien intentará ahogarse en el jacuzzi.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Pregunté. –Caerse desde una terraza en un edificio tan alto era algo mortal.

Cinna se agachó y encontró una piedra a sus pies.

-Aléjense un poco, detrás de mí.

Obedecimos y retrocedimos, lanzó la piedra de costado unos metros más allá. En vez, de traspasar el aire y caer al vacío, rebotó y cayó en línea casi recta nuevamente sobre el césped.

Abrí mis ojos como platos. Peeta se acercó con curiosidad al borde, tocó la zona supuestamente vacía, se sintió un chasquido y apartó el dedo rápidamente, como si se hubiera quemado.

-¡Está electrificado! –Gritó con sorpresa.

Yo me acerqué a él rápidamente ¿le había dado la corriente? Eso no era bueno. Siempre teníamos precaución con la cerca de nuestro Distrito. Tomé su mano, y tenía la punta del dedo levemente rosada.

-No te preocupes, Katniss. No le pasó nada. –Me dijo Cinna. –Sólo tocó con el dedo un segundo. No es de alto voltaje como las vallas de los distritos.

Peeta estaba un poco shockeado, pero me sonrió y besó el dorso de mi mano.

-Cinna tiene razón. Estoy bien, Kat. Sólo molesta un poco mi mano. Ya pasará.

Decidí creerle, pero seguí acariciando su mano. Deseando que esa horrible sensación se le pasará.

-¿Entonces eso es lo que impide que los tributos escapen? –Pregunté a mi estilista.

-Sí. Un campo de fuerza electrificado. Empuja a la persona nuevamente al tejado, tal como hizo con esa piedra. Y si alguien pretende lanzarse al vacío, y golpea gran parte del cuerpo, también lo paraliza por varios minutos, pero no mata. El Capitolio no querría ver a sus tributos muertos antes de tiempo. Les recomendaría que no se acerquen demasiado. Pero como les dije, es un buen lugar para estar en sus ratos libres.

-Gracias, Cinna. –Le dije.

-De nada. –Me contestó. –Los dejo solos. Si sienten ruidos no se sorprendan. La gente suele reunirse aquí fuera por los tributos a festejar. –Pensamos que se iba, pero se volvió a acercar a nosotros. –Imagino lo duro que debe ser para ustedes esta situación, con un compromiso de por medio. –Dijo Cinna tomando la mano que seguía teniendo el anillo. –Y porque se ve que se aman mucho. Sólo quiero sepan que los ayudaremos mientras podamos. Olviden lo que se le viene encima y disfruten el momento. A veces de una situación adversa se puede sacar algo bueno y valorar más lo que uno tiene, hasta esas pequeñas cosas a las que nunca se les dio el valor que merecían. Esto último no creo que sea el caso de ustedes, pero a veces pasa. Sean fuertes y sigan luchando.

Como un auto reflejo ambos nos miramos, y luego miramos a Cinna.

-Gracias. –Le contestó Peeta dedicándole una sonrisa. –También por lo que ocurrió en la cena.

-No hice nada. Fuiste tú quien sacó del momento incomodo a tu prometida.

-De todos modos… tú interrumpiste y todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Está bien, acepto tus agradecimientos. Buenas noches, chicos. Nos vemos en el desayuno.

-Buenas noches. –Le contestamos antes de que se alejará de nosotros.

-Ven. –Me dijo Peeta cuando Cinna se fue. Me guió hasta otra esquina. Donde había todo tipo de plantas desde las más pequeñas hasta las más grandes. Estábamos frente a pequeños arbustos, flores hermosas y coloridas, y enredaderas que ahora que sabíamos que había un campo de fuerza entendimos porque se mantenían firmes en línea recta, sin siquiera moverse. Recién en ese momento, nos dimos cuenta que un poco mas allá empezaba un sendero de piedras que llevaba a una superficie de madera donde había unos sillones esquineros de cuero blanco enormes y una mesa alta entre medio de ambos sillones. Nos sentamos sobre el pasto, pero Peeta me empujó hacia atrás con cuidado y no me resistí. Dejé que mi cabeza cayera en su regazo… dejé que jugará con mi cabello… dejé acariciara mi rostro con ternura… dejé que nuestras miradas se encontraran para no apartarse nunca, me dejé llevar por la calma que sus ojos azules como el cielo me transmitieron, y pude olvidarme de todos mis problemas.

-Creo que este es único lugar que me parece hermoso en comparación con el resto del edifico. –Comentó Peeta. –Este y las montañas que se ven a la distancia.

-Te apoyo. –Le dije. –Pero prefiero el Doce, al menos allí somos libres, aquí estamos condenados a morir.

Peeta me dedicó una mirada triste.

-Lo sé. ¿Cómo crees que estén nuestras familias? –No era la primera vez que nos preguntábamos eso.

-Lo tendrán que superar… como nosotros. –Dije sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta, al pensar en Prim y mi madre. En el padre y los hermanos de Peeta, en Jace que se perdería a un tío perfecto que de estar con él con más tiempo lo malcriaría y cuidaría como si fuera su propio hijo. Estaba segura que la madre de Peeta, no lo echaría en falta, y estaba segura que Peeta también lo sabía. Peeta siguió jugando con mi cabello distraídamente.

-¿Sabes? Este año sentí que algo iba a salir mal. Llámalo negatividad, presentimiento, o como se te ocurra llamarlo. Venía hace una semana soñando con lo mismo.

-¿Qué soñabas? –Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Que tú eras cosechada y yo me presentaba voluntario. Sólo que en la realidad, la cosechada fue Prim, y tú te presentaste voluntaria también. Básicamente lo mismo. Nos soñaba a ambos estando en la arena, un paramo desierto, viendo cómo te perdía de mil maneras diferentes y yo no podía hacer nada para salvarte. –Dijo con mucho dolor en su voz.

-No me dijiste. –Susurré odiando verlo sufrir.

-¿Y preocuparte? No lo iba a hacer, Katniss. Tenía la esperanza de que no pasara de un sueño. Por eso, me empeñe en pedirte matrimonio antes de la cosecha. –Me explicó. –Tenía miedo, amor. Miedo de jamás escuchar tu voz otra vez, miedo de no poderte decir nunca que te amo con toda mi alma, de que era capaz de renunciar a todo por ti, que no me importaba si me desheredaban y tenía que vivir contigo en una simple casa de la Veta, convertirme en minero y cazar contigo ilegalmente por el resto de mi vida. Porque lo único que amo más que a nada en el mundo eres tú. Tenía miedo de jamás escuchar un "sí, quiero" salido de tu boca. –Agregó sonriendo seguramente recordando las palabras con las que acepte su propuesta. –Está entre mis momentos más felices. Asi que no me arrepiento de habértelo propuesto.

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento de haber aceptado. –Le aseguré. –Jamas existirá nadie en el mundo que me haga sentir como tú. Tal vez no me di cuenta al comienza, pero éramos niños, y varios a esa edad no pensamos en romance, ni siquiera sabemos que es. Tal vez tú hayas sido la excepción. –Me reí y Peeta también. –Pero el sentimiento fue creciendo dentro de mí y creo que cuando me besaste por primera vez, me di cuenta de lo que sentía, pero no quise reconocerlo, hasta después de la muerte de mi padre. Y cuando besamos por segunda vez, todo encajó. Y de algún modo supe que mi destino estaba ligado contigo y no estuve dispuesta a dejarte ir nunca.

-Ni yo a ti, pequeña niña testaruda. –Dijo entre risas. –Me lo hiciste muy difícil al comienzo, me costó llegar a ti.

-Pero así me amas. –Le contesté divertida.

-Más que a mi vida.

Me senté en el suelo y me incliné hacia él. Lo rodeé con mis brazos con toda la fuerza que tenia. Peeta cayó hacia atrás a propósito y me arrastró con él. Nuestros labios se encontraron, con cada gesto de amor sentía que estaba tocando el cielo. Peeta era mi vida, jamás quise pensar en cómo sería mi vida sin él, porque me dolía tan sólo de imaginarlo. Nos besamos y acariciamos hasta el cansancio, ignorando el frio, incluso que podría haber alguna cámara filmándonos. Nada nos importó, pero cuando vino una fuerte ráfaga de viento que nos golpeó y nos hizo tiritar, nos separamos un poco, no demasiado. Peeta estaba encima de mí y nuestras frentes se rozaron. Cuando Peeta abrió los ojos solo pude reconocer algo en sus ojos. Amor y preocupacion.

-Debes tener frio. –Dijo acariciando mis brazos desnudos y mi rostro, llenándome de una oleada de calor en mi interior. Aquella sensación que sólo el provocaba en mi cuerpo y que no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Sólo pensé en que quería continuar eso con Peeta en la habitación, donde nadie nos molestaría. Desde el día de la cosecha no nos cuidábamos. Después de todo ¿que importaba? Ninguno de los dos pensaba salir con vida de allí. Nos quedaban tres semanas de vida como máximo. Los juegos del hambre, rara vez llegaban al mes. En dos o tres semanas, ya tenían al vencedor.

-Un poco. –Reconocí. Peeta me sonrió, se sentó entre mis piernas y se quitó el suéter que traía puesto.

-No, ¿Qué haces? –Dije deteniéndolo, pero me sentí incapaz de apartar la mirada de él mientras lo hacía. Su camisa se levantó, dejando a la vista parte de su piel. Trayéndome recuerdos de todas esas veces en la que hacíamos el amor. Me ruboricé.

-No dejaré que pases frió. Sólo póntelo. –Al notar que no respondí, él mismo lo hizo por mí, metí mis brazos por la mangas y él lo acomodó para que me cubriera hasta por debajo de la cintura. Me quedaba un poco grade, pero estaba calentito por la calidez que conservaba del cuerpo de Peeta. Fue una sensación agradable. Peeta se sentó a mi lado y me sentó en su regazo. –Asi los dos nos daremos calor mutuamente. –Susurró en mi oído, provocándome un escalofrió y esta vez no a causa del frío. Ambos nos rodeamos con nuestros brazos y yo me acurruqué aún más en sus brazos. –Te diría que entráramos, pero nos quedó un asunto por discutir, creo que nos desviamos a otros temas. –Siguió murmurando en mi oído.

-A mi me gustó la conversación que mantuvimos.

-Sobre todo como terminó. –Agregó en voz ronca. Me reí, porque, precisamente eso estaba pensando.

-Podemos seguirlo en la habitación.

-Nada me gustaría más que eso. –Me dio un beso en los labios, que él no me dio tiempo a responder, porque se apartó un segundo después.

-Eso no se vale. –Me quejé.

-Síguelo en la habitación. –Se burló de mí. –Tú lo dijiste. –Le pegué suavemente en su hombro. –¡Auch!

-No exageres. Apenas te toqué.

-Lo sé. –Empezó a reír. Lo miré con mala cara. –Está bien, no me reiré más. Pero vamos a tener que seguir con las clases, Everdeen.

-¿Qué clases?

-Lucha. Si piensas golpear a tus rivales así, estas perdida. Te voy a preparar más, lo prometo. Pero eso no importa ahora. ¿Quería saber cómo estabas? Con lo que pasó en la cena. –Murmuró en mi oído.

-No lo sé. En cuanto la vi y la reconocí. Sentí que la culpa me volvió a embargar, también odio y miedo, porque me recordó el motivo por el que estamos aquí. Tú y yo. ¿Justo debíamos encontrarnos con ella aquí?

-Si me pides una opinión, te diría que no es una casualidad que ella esté aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno la capturaron en el Doce ¿No te parece lógico que la hagan servir justo al Distrito que tan malos recuerdos le debe traer? Por lo que me dijiste en el pasado vio a su novio morir. Pero a pesar de que es una casualidad que nosotros hayamos terminado aquí, creo que verte hoy le debió haber dolido y le trajo a flote nuevamente esos recuerdos que preferiría olvidar. Vi que te miraba muy asustada, en cuanto la reconociste.

-Me debe odiar. –Dije con dolor.

-Eso no lo sabes, amor. Seguro ella lo entendió. Además no te miró con odio en la mesa, lucía más preocupada, que enojada.

-Yo la estaría odiando si fuera al revés.

-O tal vez no. –Me dijo Peeta al oído. –Tal vez no la estarías odiando. Sé que eres muy orgullosa y terca, pero no eres cruel. Tal vez… si estuvieras en el lugar de ella, tú no reaccionarías como piensas que lo harías. Y no creo que ella te odie, luego de lo que tuvo que pasar. Creo… que ella debe ser consciente de que no había forma que lo evitarás, sin ponerte en peligro, tú también.

Él siempre fue bueno con las palabras, siempre sabia que decir para hacerte sentir mejor, siempre veía el lado positivo de las personas, aquel que yo era incapaz de ver a simple vista.

-Amor, quiero entrar. –Lo interrumpí. No quería hablar más del tema.

-No antes de que me digas que estas bien.

-Lo estaré. Sólo quédate conmigo.

-Siempre, hermosa. –Borró cualquier rastro de lágrimas que hubiera quedado en mi rostro con sus labios y finalmente depositó un beso húmedo por mis propias lágrimas saladas. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando empecé a llorar. Pero esta vez me permitió devolverle el beso y me permití sonreír, contra sus labios. Peeta era lo único que necesitaba en estos momentos.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Hola. Puse portada nueva para la historia. Los créditos son para: AnitaMellark25 (cuenta en wattpad). Ella me la hizo hoy, y me encanto, la imagen quedo cortada, pero lo esencial se ve. Ella tiene una "historia" llamada: "Book cover" así que si quieren que les haga alguna portada, pueden pedírsela en los comentarios del segundo capítulo "Pedidos" si siguen las indicaciones.**_

 _ **Gracias Lui . Nott y Monse-0.3 por comentar.**_

 _ **Disfruten de este capítulo. :D**_

 _ **Lucy.**_

 _ **P.D.: Como se darán cuenta me cambie el nombre de usuario de Lucy N. Mellark Eaton, a Lucy Mellark O´Shea. Si alguien vio o leyó "The Host" de Stephenie Meyer. Se darán cuenta que amo a Ian O´Shea también. :3**_


	34. CAPÍTULO 31: PRIMER DÍA

**CAPÍTULO 31: PRIMER DÍA**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

Al despertar descubrí a Katniss mirándome desde su lado en la cama, sonriendo y acariciando mi rostro y mi cabello como si fueran frágiles. Ella lucia hermosa aun con su cabello alborotado. Al llegar a mi habitación donde pasaríamos el resto de nuestra estadía en el Capitolio, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a separarse del otro, completamos lo que dejamos inconcluso en el tejado varias veces. Ahora que nuestras muertes estaban a un paso, estábamos aprovechando cada segundo de nuestra compañía, cada segundo de tranquilidad, porque a partir de ahora tendríamos muy pocos. Katniss me propuso que hiciéramos el tueste en un par de días y yo acepté. Ahora solo debíamos encontrar la manera de llevarlo a cabo, tal vez debíamos recurrir a Effie, aunque pensé que la mejor opción era Cinna, luego de todo lo que nos dijo la noche anterior, era una buena persona y al parecer muy discreto, alguien en quien podías confiar sin dudar. También, podíamos decirle a Portia. Haymitch probablemente no, porque tomaría nuestra decisión a chiste. Teníamos algunos días para planearlo, no había que hacer demasiado, necesitábamos poco y el hecho de estar solos haría ese momento más especial, aunque nos hubiera gustado que fuera en circunstancias diferentes, dentro de unos años, con nuestras familias siendo testigos de nuestra felicidad y con la esperanza de un futuro prometedor. Pero habíamos perdido todo eso, por causa de los juegos.

Katniss me dio un beso que ahuyentó todas mis preocupaciones momentáneamente, y nos besamos por varios minutos, hasta que decidimos que era el momento de ir a desayunar.

Media hora después ambos, salimos de la habitación tomados de la mano en dirección al comedor. No nos encontramos con nadie, lo cual nos extrañó. Pero la mesa estaba servida con mucha más comida de que había en el tren.

-¿Los debemos esperar? –Pregunté. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, Katniss se sentó en una silla y me arrastró con ella, mirando la comida. –Bueno, como tú quieras. –Dije riendo y acomodándome en una silla a su lado. Katniss me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento.

-Debemos alimentarnos bien, en la arena tal vez pasemos aún más hambre y sed que en el Doce.

-Tal vez, pero al menos no está prohibido cazar. –Le dije intentando tranquilizarla.

-Depende de que arena nos toque. –Me contestó algo preocupada.

-Resistiremos. –Le dije. –Somos un equipo después de todo.

-¿Pero hasta cuándo?

Ese era un tema doloroso, porque ninguno de nosotros pretendía salir con vida de la arena.

-Todo lo que podamos. –Le contesté.

Katniss suspiró.

-Moriré contigo. Si tú mueres, yo muero.

-Katniss… -Era evidente el dolor en nuestras voces. –También yo. –Dije con un nudo horrible en mi garganta.

El silencio posterior se volvió incomodo y lo único que se escuchó fueron nuestras respiraciones, el ruido de los platos y los cubiertos, nuestros desayunos siendo consumidos. A veces, Katniss y yo nos mirábamos en silencio sin decir nada. Y yo me sentí mal, porque no quería que nuestros últimos días juntos fueran así, quería ser feliz el poco tiempo que nos quedará juntos.

-Oigan ¿Por qué esas caras? Pensé que los encontraría animados luego de anoche. ¿Tan malo fue? –Habló de repente Haymitch sorprendiéndonos a ambos, lo fulminamos con la mirada.

-Cállate, Haymitch. No es momento para insinuaciones, o bromas. No estamos de humor. –Le contesté sin conseguir sonar tan duro como deseaba a causa de la tristeza que me embargo.

-Pues eso es evidente, chico. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Nada que te interese. –Agregó Katniss en el mismo tono que yo. En otro momento le hubiera despotricado y gritado, pero seguía afectada por nuestras últimas palabras.

-¿Al fin se dieron cuenta que el tiempo corre y sólo puede haber un vencedor?

-Siempre lo supimos, desde el momento que nos presentamos voluntarios. ¿No es evidente? Y no peleamos si es a lo que te refieres. Pero, no estamos de humor.

-Pues tendrán que estarlo, no van a ir con esas expresiones al entrenamiento. Se los comerán vivos.

-Gracias por el consejo, Haymitch. Lo tendremos en cuenta. Aunque a Johanna Mason le funcionó bien ese papel ¿no?

-Es diferente. Ella no se presentó voluntaria y todo el tiempo actuó así, haciendo que los demás la ignoraran y la dejaran para el último, hasta que quedaron pocos tributos y ella demostró lo que realmente era. Ustedes demostraron algo que los demás no, valentía, sacrificio para proteger a un ser amado y eso chicos nadie lo ignorara. Asi que de ahora en adelante deben actuar del modo que lo demostraron en la cosecha, incluso cuando se atrevieron a desafiar a su propio mentor.

-¿No estás molesto? –Pregunté precavido.

-No, de hecho ustedes dos me sorprenden demasiado. No son como ningún tributo que haya tenido anteriormente, de hecho apostaría a que tienen altas posibilidades de sobrevivir, si tan sólo uno de ustedes tuviera la intención de salir con vida, pero sé que ninguno desea eso, asi que, supongo que lo máximo que puedo hacer por ustedes, es darles un día mas de vida juntos una vez que estén en la arena.

-Supones bien. –Murmuró Katniss, aunque su voz tembló. Ella era muy mala mintiendo, en el fondo supe que ella no se había rendido, ni yo. Lo dejé pasar porque no quería que ella volviera a poner una barrera entre nosotros.

-De acuerdo, pero también recuerdan el acuerdo al que llegamos.

-Que debemos hacer TODO lo que ustedes nos pidan, sobre todo lo que tú nos digas. –Dije yo.

-¿Lo harán?

-Sí. –Contestamos casi al instante.

-Nos vamos entendiendo. –Sonrió sinceramente. Mientras se sirvió café, sorprendentemente sin alcohol. –Esta semana no beberé… o al menos mantendré ese deseo a raya cuando me necesiten. –Avisó cuando lo miramos sorprendidos. –Lo prometí después de todo. ¿Por dónde vamos?

-¿El entrenamiento? –Pregunté, feliz de tener un tema de conversación que no incluyera la muerte de Katniss y de mí.

-Claro, eso. El entrenamiento. En primer lugar, pueden entrenar juntos o separados.

-Es obvio, que entrenaremos juntos. –Respondió Katniss, tal vez porque consideró era propuesta ridícula. –Pero de todas formas ¿Por qué querrían los tributos entrenar separados?

-Es lo que los distritos del Uno, Dos, Tres y Cuatro suelen hacer.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quieren que nadie conozca sus puntos débiles o habilidades secretas. Porque no comparten, son individualistas y únicamente les importa sobrevivir a cualquier costo. Lo que me lleva al segundo punto, no confíen en los profesionales. Luego, al tercero, las alianzas.

-¿Alianzas? ¿Qué debemos saber?

-Sería bueno que en la arena tuvieran aliados. Los ayudaría a mantenerse vivos más tiempo. ¿Con quienes? Ustedes considerarán las mejores opciones. Pero si eligen a cualquiera de los profesionales, sobre todo del Uno, o Dos tendrán que ir con cuidado. Les servirá a sobrevivir el ir en "manada", acabando con los más débiles, pero sepan que tarde o temprano también serán blancos de ellos.

-No estaremos con nadie. –Respondió Katniss. –Sólo nosotros dos.

Y era verdad, en eso habíamos quedado. Sin embargo, pensé en los beneficios que eso supondría para ambos, sobre todo para ella. Quería mantenerla lejos de los profesionales, de Cato, Marvel, o Clove que tenían clavada la expresión de venganza en sus ojos, porque nosotros destacamos gracias a los trajes de nuestros estilistas, pero tal vez podríamos considerar algún otro distrito.

-Tal vez deberían considerarlo. Tienen varios días de entrenamiento de de todas formas. Pueden hacer amigos.

-Ellos no serán nuestros amigos en la arena. –Respondió ella.

-No lo serán, pero al menos por unos minutos o días, podrán contar con ellos. Las alianzas en la arena jamás son para siempre, pero las hacen por supervivencia.

-Haymitch tiene razón, Kat. Tal vez deberíamos tener aliados.

Katniss me miró y suspiró.

-¿Y que ganamos con eso? ¿Encariñarnos o confiar en alguien que tarde o temprano tendremos que matar? No parece muy justo.

-Nada en este juego es justo, Preciosa.

Con eso dimos el tema por terminado, y Haymitch nos preguntó sobre nuestras habilidades.

-Katniss es una excelente cazadora. –Dije sonriendo. –Siempre acierta en el blanco aún a mucha distancia. Caza ardillas y la flecha nunca agujerea el cuerpo del animal, siempre le da en un ojo. También con los conejos, y entre los dos hemos conseguido cazar ciervos y trasladarlos al Quemador donde los vendemos.

-¿El arco y las fechas?

-Sí. –Respondí.

-Peeta también es bueno con la arquería. –Agregó Katniss.

-No tan bueno como tú.

-No le creas, es muy bueno. –Le dijo a nuestro mentor con orgullo.

-Katniss se sube a los arboles, tiene buen equilibrio y su liviano cuerpo ayuda.

A veces la he comparado con un ave o una ardilla, por la habilidad con la que se mueve estando allí. Y aunque a veces se ha caído, ha sido a poca altura y yo he podido socorrerla para que no se hiciera tanto daño.

-También es buena con las trampas, y creo que recuerdas que tiene puntería por lo del otro día.

-Peeta es mejor que yo con las trampas, o mejor dicho tiene más paciencia que yo y como resultado le salen mejor. Mientras yo prefiero el método más rápido, encontrar una presa y cazar al instante. Peeta también es bueno con los cuchillos. Pero su fuerte es la lucha libre y la fuerza. En las competencias de la escuela, casi siempre ganaba y cuando perdía era contra su hermano del medio, y es capaz de levantar y cargar con enormes costales de harina o granos de hasta cuarenta kilos sobre sus hombros sin dificultad. Yo estoy perdida en ese aspecto.

-Pero no te harán daño. Podrías subirte en lo alto de un árbol, y disparar flechas a la gente. Y yo te protegería. –Le dije en tono tranquilo. Katniss tomó mi mano entre la suya y la sujetó con fuerza.

Haymitch nos miró sorprendidos con cada cosa que expusimos y pude ver esperanza en su rostro.

-Vaya, son unos sobrevivientes. Creo que con todo lo que me dijeron superan hasta las habilidades de los profesionales.

-Pensé que nos seguías los pasos por vernos o los rumores. –Dije. –Podías llegar a suponerlo.

-Sabía que salían del Distrito, cazaban, recolectaban y luego vendían lo que las afueras del Doce les ofrecía a ustedes. Pero no creía que supieran hacer todas esas cosas.

-Nos vimos obligados a defendernos y salir adelante a la fuerza. No fue fácil cuando murió mi padre, pero Peeta me ayudó a salir adelante; y Gale también nos enseñó cosas que no sabíamos, y que mi padre no me enseñó porque al ser tan chica, habían cosas que consideraba innecesarias, también aprendimos cosas por ensayo y error, ingeniándolas para salir del apuro. –Miré a Katniss, tan completa e imperturbable en apariencia, con él tiempo aprendió a vivir con el dolor de hacer perdido a su padre, pero eso no significaba que no le doliera. Acaricié el dorso de su mano con uno de mis dedos y ella me dedicó una leve sonrisa y yo se la devolví.

-Tú padre era un buen hombre. –Dice Haymitch sorprendiéndonos a ambos.

-¿Dónde lo conociste? –Preguntó Katniss. Ya nos había dicho que lo conocía pero no el modo en que lo conoció.

-Éramos algo así como amigos. –Explicó en tono soñador como recordando viejos tiempos. –Ambos de la Veta, de la misma edad y compañeros de clase. Teníamos cierta amistad, incluso luego de haber ganado, me ayudó cuando mi familia murió, al menos me convenció que la muerte era la salida fácil y que yo no era alguien débil, que debía ponerme nuevamente en pie y salir adelante. Si no fuera por él, no estaría aquí con ustedes. Te pareces mucho a él, Preciosa. Físicamente eres como él. Sólo que tu padre era simpático con todo el mundo. Pero puedo ver esa chispa de sacrificio y lucha en ti, del mismo modo que la podía ver en tu padre.

-También canta como él. Los sinsajos se detienen a escucharla y luego imitan la melodía. Es fascinante. –Dije sonriendo. Vi a Katniss ruborizarse y su mirada se volvió nostálgica al pensar en esa persona que tanto amaba y que la había dejado cuando era tan sólo una niña.

-No me extraña. También me nombró en una ocasión que su nena tenía un admirador, su mejor amigo, y le preocupaba un poco, porque lo consideraba muy pequeños a ambos, para esas cosas. Supongo que se refería a ti. –Dijo Haymitch mirándome a los ojos y riendo. Me ruboricé. –Pero también me dijo que confiaba en que ese niño cuidaría a su hija más a que su vida aún en las peores circunstancias, porque la amaba. Creo que no se equivoco en eso. Estas aquí con ella, aún sabiendo como terminarán las cosas.

Todo se sumió en silencio, nadie dijo nada hasta que Katniss habló.

-Entonces has tenido contacto con mis dos padres.

-Sí. Pero a tu padre lo conocí más de cerca.

-Ahora lo recuerdo. Tú fuiste a las minas ese día, también te vi cuando nos entregaron los restos de él.

Yo también recodé haberlo visto, esa segunda vez. Pero el dia de la explosión, estaba pendiente únicamente de una desesperada Katniss, que no cesaba de llorar y gritar entre mis brazos, o los de mi padre, o su madre. Ese podría decir con seguridad que fue el peor día de mi vida, porque no toleró verla sufrir. Y esa fue la primera vez que el mundo de Katniss y su familia se derrumbo. Para cuando le entregaron los restos, el dinero y la placa de honor, Katniss estaba destruida por dentro pero se intentó mostrar fuerte por Prim. Y casi ni lloro hasta el día que enterramos sus restos al lado del lago.

-Le debo muchas cosas a él. Fue un gran amigo. Y él donde sea que este, seguro querría que los ayudara.

-¿Entonces lo harás por él? –Preguntó Katniss.

-En parte. Pero más que nada, porque valoro que sin importar su destino, ustedes son más capaces de ganar los juegos que cualquier otro tributo. Los profesionales pueden tener un gran manejo de técnicas y armas, pero si les quitas sus suministros están perdidos.

Asentí. Él tenía razón, los profesionales sobrevivían por sus suministros de armas y comida, pero solo se destacaban en una o dos armas, y unos pocos dominaban la lucha, pero si perdían sus suministros de comida y agua a veces no podían ni cazar y no lograban reconocer las plantas comestibles de las que no lo eran, e ignoraban que podían a alimentarse hasta de ciertas flores o plantas. Ni Katniss, ni yo tendríamos dificultades con eso. Sobre todo Katniss, que era una experta en supervivencia. Yo había aprendido de ella y del libro de las plantas del padre de Katniss, al que por cierto le íbamos agregando nuevos descubrimientos con el paso de los años.

Pasan varios minutos hasta que la conversión se traslada a nuestras habilidades.

-No podemos garantizar que encuentren, arcos y flechas, trampas fabricadas, espadas o cualquier cosa. Pero deben demostrar en sus respectivas sesiones privadas, cual es su punto fuerte. En el caso tuyo Katniss, la arquería. Y tú caso, Peeta, veo que desenvuelves bien en varias cosas, según lo que ustedes me contaron, elige una y hazlo, tal vez podría ser la lucha libre, los cuchillos y que lances algunas pesas tan lejos como puedas. Lo que mejor te parezca en ese momento. Hasta entonces, manténganse alejados esos los sectores, no sería conveniente que sus contrincantes descubran, en que son hábiles. ¿Qué trampas saben hacer?

-Simples o intermedias. –Respondí.

-No sabemos hacer complejas. –Completó Katniss.

-Eso no importa, les será de ayuda para cazar presas y por ende alimentarse. Peeta, no subestimes el valor de la fuerza en elcampo de batalla. A menudo la fuerza física le da la ventaja definitiva aun jugador. Te repito, que en el Centro de Entrenamiento tendrás pesas a tu disposición, pero no lesmuestres a los demás tributos lo que eres capaz de levantar, si quieres resérvalo para el último día. El planserá igual para los dos: en el centro de entrenamiento ustedes dos estén juntos, aprovechen estos seis días para aprender las cosas que no sepan y mejorar en lo que les cuesta. Aprendan a usar por ejemplo, las espadas, las lanzas, mazas o aprendan a hacer nudos complejos que les será de mucha ayuda en la arena. Ustedes recolectan en el Doce ¿no?

-Sí. –Contestamos.

-Entonces supongo que saben reconocer entre las plantas comestibles, medicinales o venenosas.

-Por supuesto. –Contestó Katniss.

-Eso es perfecto. De todos modos me gustaría que se pasen por el sector de plantas, todo lo que les enseñen allí, es lo que pueden llegar a encontrarse en la arena. Si allí ven alguna planta extraña que no reconocen no la toquen, ni siquiera. Vayan a lo seguro y conocido. El Capitolio modificará muchas plantas para que sean toxicas y venenosas, letales para quien las toqué o las consuma. Por eso es importante que presten atención a lo que se encuentren abajo en un rato. En la arena no hagan fogatas, aunque se estén muriendo de frio, los descubrirían al instante. Háganla el tiempo suficiente para cocinar lo que cacen, comer comida cruda no es sano para su salud. Y luego cuando este cocinado, la apagan de inmediato. En los años anteriores, se murieron muchos tributos por haber llamado la atención de otros tributos de esa manera.

Haymitch no paro de hablar y responder a nuestras preguntas, por una larga hora. Pero Katniss y yo aceptamos y escuchamos los consejos dándoles mucha importancia, para tenerlos en cuenta cuando fuera el momento de ponerlos en práctica. Finalmente nos dijo que nos fuéramos a cambiar a nuestras habitaciones, donde nos estaría esperando la ropa de entrenamiento. Nos fuimos cada uno a la suya y yo debí ser el primero en acabar porque cuando volví al comedor, Haymitch estaba solo. Por suerte, diez minutos después Katniss se unió a nosotros. El equipo para entrenar fue una remera negra mangas cortas con líneas coloridas en los bordes y el número de nuestro distrito estampado en el hombro derecho y uno más grande en la espalda en letras rojas, el pantalón era común y deportivo negro y liso. Nuevamente íbamos vestidos a juego, pero tal vez todos eran iguales. Cuando Effie llegó al piso por el ascensor para buscarnos eran las diez menos cuarto, ya que a las diez empezaba nuestro primer día de entrenamiento y no podíamos llegar tarde. Haymitch se despidió de nosotros desde la mesa y nos deseó suerte. Katniss y yo nos tómamos de la mano y seguimos a Effie hasta entrar al ascensor. Internamente deseé que todo saliera bien, de que sobreviviéramos a esta semana y que nos fuera de ayuda para protegernos cuando los Juegos del Hambre comenzaran. Antes de salir del ascensor, deposité un beso en la frente de mi prometida y otro casto beso en sus labios, que ella me devolvió por un segundo antes de apartarse. Suspiramos, nos enderezamos y cambiamos nuestras expresiones por otra más seria, sabiendo que frente a los demás debíamos mostrarnos fuertes y actuar como si nada nos hubiera pasado, o nos afectará.


	35. CAPÍTULO 32: ENTRENAMIENTO (PARTE I)

**CAPÍTULO 32: ENTRENAMIENTO**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

 **-PARTE I-**

* * *

El entrenamiento me puso nerviosa. Habían cinco días para que todos los tributos practicáramos juntos. La última tarde tendríamos la oportunidad de mostrar nuestras habilidades en privado delante de los Vigilantes de los juegos. La idea de encontrarme cara a cara con los demás tributos me preocupó.

Cuando nos reunimos con Effie en el ascensor. Dejé que Peeta me abrazará y me tranquilizará.

-Todo estará bien, Kat. –Yo sólo asentí.

Peeta se inclinó hacia mí, besó mi frente y luego bajó a mis labios. Nos besamos hasta que sentimos el ascensor pararse. Y rápidamente nos separamos y enderezamos. Cambié mi expresión por una inmutable y despreocupada, aunque en el fondo no me sintiera del todo cómoda con esto.

Las salas de entrenamiento estaban bajo el nivel del suelo de nuestro edificio. Las puertas se abrieron dejándonos ver un amplio gimnasio lleno de armas, pistas de obstáculos y salas más pequeñas en los costados con paredes de cristal. Por la hora en que nos trajo Effie supuestamente, supuse que aún no eran las diez, pero al parecen éramos los últimos en llegar. Me sorprendió que los uniformes no fueran los mismos que nosotros. Ni a siquiera se parecían los uniformes femeninos y masculinos del mismo distrito. Todos tenían distintos colores, detalles y formas. Aunque todos indicaban a que distrito pertenecían. Peeta y yo éramos la única pareja vestida igual. Al parecer, la estrategia siguió siendo parecer un equipo incluso con algo tan básico como la ropa.

Effie se despidió de nosotros y nos deseó suerte, antes de volver por donde vino. Nosotros le sonreímos levemente y la despedimos.

Peeta me tomó de la mano y yo la acepté. Nos acercamos a donde estaban los demás sentados en círculo, varios no miraron con burla y odio. Pero los ignoramos, aunque noté a Peeta tenso y alerta. Quedamos entre medio de los tributos de Distrito Once, y uno del Distrito Siete que vimos ayer en el ascensor junto a Johanna.

Minutos después, una mujer que se presentó como Atala, dijo que sería nuestra entrenadora jefe esta semana. Ella estaba en la mitad del círculo. Nos explicó cuáles serían los horarios de entrenamientos, y que tendríamos un descanso para almorzar al mediodía.

-En cada puesto habrá un experto en la habilidad en cuestión. Podréis ir a las zonas que quieran tanto como deseéis, según las instrucciones de vuestros mentores. Algunos puestos enseñan tácticas de supervivencia y otros son de técnicas de lucha. Está prohibido realizar ejercicios de combate con otro tributo. Si queréis practicar con alguien, tenéis ayudantes a vuestra disposición. Sólo debéis pedirlo. Podréis practicar con lanzas, cuchillos, tridentes, arcos y flechas, hachas, sogas, pesas, espadas, mazas, cualquier arma que les ocurra aquí las tienen. También está el sector de camuflaje, y de plantas. En esas salas de cristal. –Señalo las que había visto al entrar. –También podéis practicar con las armas. En todas las paredes hay dispositivos que permiten que vosotros estéis sumidos en una realidad virtual, los hologramas que veréis allí serán sus adversarios, y los deberéis atacar si queréis que desaparezcan.

Luego de unos minutos, empecé a observar a todos y cada uno de los tributos, casi todos los chicos, y al menos la mitad de las chicas, eran más grandes que yo, aunque muchos han pasado hambre. Lo noté en sus huesos, en su piel, y sus miradas vacías. Siento algo de pena, porque me recordó a mis vecinos de la Veta.

Puede que yo sea más bajita de nacimiento, pero, en general, el ingenio de mi familia me daba ventaja. Aunque yo siempre fui delgada, también fui fuerte. La carne y las plantas del bosque, junto con el ejercicio necesario para conseguirlas, me han proporcionado un cuerpo más sano que mucho de mis contrincantes. Peeta era fuerte y no había pasado tanta hambre como yo. Eso combinado a la actividad física que hacía cada vez que iba al bosque conmigo o sin mí, han contribuido a que su porte sea atlético y sano al mismo tiempo. Estamos bastante bien en comparación con el resto, excepto por los chicos y chicas de los distritos más ricos, los voluntarios, a los que alimentan y entrenan toda la vida para ir a los Juegos del Hambre. Jamás entendí porque querría ir por propia voluntad a los juegos, y prepararse toda la vida para ello como si fuera el mayor logro y honor. Aunque Peeta y yo nos presentamos voluntarios, no fue por los mismo motivos que ellos, y en estos momentos la estábamos pasando fatal, con miedo de lo que nos esperaba en la arena, pero con la seguridad que nos protegeríamos el uno al otro hasta el último suspiro. Ellos ven los Juegos, como un premio, nosotros como un castigo.

En teoría, iba contra las reglas entrenar a los tributos antes de llegar al Capitolio. Sólo los tributos profesionales del Uno, Dos y Cuatro tienen la oportunidad de prepararse, a los demás se les niega esa oportunidad, por eso suelen ser los distritos profesionales los que ganan.

La ligera ventaja que tenía al entrar en el Centro de Entrenamiento, mi fogoso debut de anoche, se desvaneció al verlos a todos. Los otros tributos nos tenían celos, pero no porque fuésemos asombrosos, sino porque lo eran nuestros estilistas. Pero en sus ojos solo veo desprecio, arrogancia y brutalidad. Peeta no ha soltado mi mano en ningún momento, ni yo la suya. Ocultar lo nuestro ya no tenía sentido, todo Panem debía tener sus teorías en este momento, gracias a los programas del Capitolio. Y Peeta fue mucho más que amable conmigo ayer cuando subimos y bajamos de los carros. Su actitud protectora conmigo, y lo cerca que estuvimos todo el tiempo no debió pasar desapercibido para nadie.

-Ahora, pueden empezar. –Nos gritó Atala.

Muchos se levantaron de inmediato y se fueron directamente hacia los puestos de las armas más mortíferas existentes y las empezaron a manejar con demasiada facilidad o dificultad, dependiendo de quién se tratara. Me quedé mirando a los profesionales, pensando en las posibilidades que teníamos de vencerlos. Hasta que Peeta me dio un leve codazo, que me hizo volver a la realidad actual y no al futuro, y giré a mirarlo. Peeta me dedicó una leve sonrisa.

-¿Por dónde empezamos? –Me preguntó. No quería empezar, quería irme, pero no teníamos opción. Suspiré.

-Nudos. –Le contesté mordiéndome el labio inferior queriendo ocultar mis nervios. Por el momento, no estaba entre mis planes practicar con los profesionales.

-Vamos, hacia allí entonces.

Se puso de pie y me tendió la mano para pararme.

-Hasta aquí eres caballeroso. –Bromeé intentando aflojar el ambiente tenso.

Peeta se río, pero no dijo nada. En otro momento me hubiera abrazado, besado o me hubiera dicho esas cosas que le nacían del alma, pero con tanta gente a nuestro alrededor se contuvo.

-Espero que no te moleste. –Me dijo, sin darme tiempo a contestar. –Vamos, Kat. Empecemos de una vez por todas.

Echamos un vistazo a los tributos profesionales, que presumieron de su habilidad en un claro intento de intimidar a los demás. Pensé en lo que dijo Haymitch, de que no debíamos acercarnos a practicar en los puestos en los que sabíamos que éramos hábiles. ¿Acaso no se los decían sus mentores a ellos? Pensé que tal vez les daba igual, después de todo, su objetivo en los juegos es sólo destacar y parecer asesinos con experiencia. Me aterro la idea de convertirme en algo como ellos, pero sabía que en la arena lo haría por proteger a Peeta, o salvar mi vida.

Por otro lado, estaban, los chicos desnutridos e incompetentes, que por primera vez recibieron sus primeras clases de cuchillo o hacha sin dejar de temblar.

-Si no fuera por lo que hacemos, estaríamos como ellos. –Comentó Peeta con voz baja aparentemente tranquila.

-Pues es una suerte que no estemos como ellos. –Le contesté, sintiendo lastima por esos chicos que seguramente no sobrevivirían al baño de sangre, si temblaban tan sólo con tocar un cuchillo.

Nos acercamos al puesto de nudos, el cual estaba vació. El entrenador pareció encantado de tener alumnos. Al parecer la clase de hacer no tuvo mucho éxito anteriormente.

-¿Saben hacer algo? –Los dos asentimos. –Muéstrenme.

Los dos tomamos trozos de cuerdas largo y gruesos casi del mismo grosor a las que tenemos en el bosque, pero estas cuerdas son nuevas, de mejor calidad y más resistentes. Empezamos a trabajar en ellas, los dos hicimos distintas trampas que generalmente utilizábamos para atrapar a nuestras presas. La de Peeta fue más compleja que la mía, sin embargo, cuando se las mostramos al hombre, y él se quedó impresionado y nos miró con admiración.

-Bastante bien. Pero esta se puede mejorar. –Dijo tomando la mías y luego de unos cuantos nudos más la convirtió en algo más complejo. –Esto dejaría a un competidor colgado de un árbol por la pierna. –Sonrió y luego tomó la de Peeta e hizo algunos ajustes más para mejorarla.

El entrenador se pasó las próximas dos horas observándonos y enseñándonos nuevas trampas, que ni siquiera sabíamos que existían, incluso de atrevió a hacer una red con cuerdas y luego enseñarnos el modo correcto para que un momento dado esta caiga sobre la presa o la persona, aprisionándola, la puso en práctica cerca de un árbol artificial alto que había en el puesto sobre algo que simuló ser una maseta. Con algo de peso en las puntas, la red cayó sobre un objeto que él dejó en el suelo. Luego nos aseguro que la persona, no podría escapar si alguien no la ayudaba a salir de allí. Nos dedicamos por completo a aprender la técnica, y cuando la dominamos pasamos al puesto de camuflaje, tal vez la actividad más relajante de todo el entrenamiento. Y la que más le agradaba a Peeta. Para mí resultó agradable verlo a Peeta de buen humor y relajado. Por primera vez sentí que estábamos haciendo algo normal, que no implicara aprender las mil formas de matar a un contrincante.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Hola. Me estoy demorando así**_ _ **que dejaré este adelanto del capítulo para que vayan leyendo. :)**_


	36. CAPÍTULO 32: ENTRENAMIENTO (PARTE II)

**CAPÍTULO 32: ENTRENAMIENTO**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

 **-PARTE II-**

* * *

El entrenador se pasó las próximas dos horas observándonos y enseñándonos nuevas trampas, que ni siquiera sabíamos que existían, incluso de atrevió a hacer una red con cuerdas y luego enseñarnos el modo correcto para que un momento dado esta caiga sobre la presa o la persona, aprisionándola, la puso en práctica cerca de un árbol artificial alto que había en el puesto sobre algo que simuló ser una maseta. Con algo de peso en las puntas, la red cayó sobre un objeto que él dejó en el suelo. Luego nos aseguro que la persona, no podría escapar si alguien no la ayudaba a salir de allí. Nos dedicamos por completo a aprender la técnica, y cuando la dominamos pasamos al puesto de camuflaje, tal vez la actividad más relajante de todo el entrenamiento. Y la que más le agradaba a Peeta. Para mí resultó agradable verlo a Peeta de buen humor y relajado. Por primera vez sentí que estábamos haciendo algo normal, que no implicaba aprender las mil formas de matar a un contrincante.

Peeta pareció disfrutar de verdad con el camuflaje y se dedicó a mezclar lodo, arcilla y jugos de bayas sobre su pálida piel, y a trenzar disfraces con vides y hojas. Luego empecé yo, simplemente para distraerme, siguiendo las instrucciones de Peeta, lo intente en el dorso de mi mano. Me recordó a cuando éramos más pequeños, y él dibujaba perfectos dibujos en libretas y hojas de papel y luego él me los pasaba para que los pintara, porque yo dibujaba horrible. El entrenador que dirigía el puesto estaba entusiasmado con el trabajo de Peeta. Luego permití que trabajara sobre mis brazos y mis manos, pero esta vez su diseño me recordó a la pradera. Jugó el efecto de las sombras y el sol sobre el pasto y las flores. Las flores fueron hechas con tintes naturales y con pinceles o con sus dedos. Dientes de león, prímulas y margaritas que solíamos ver en la pradera. En un costado de la pradera hizo una especie de lago en celeste y allí dibujo las saetas de agua que me dieron mi nombre. Peeta apenas me miró estaba demasiado concentrado en su trabajo. Pero no dejó de sonreír, tal vez porque todo eso le traía buenos recuerdos al igual que a mí. De Prim, de mí, de nosotros.

Empecé a mirar con un ojo más crítico el diseño acabado del brazo izquierdo de Peeta: el dibujo, que alternaba luz y sombras, al igual que el mío, pero yo era como la pradera, él como un árbol. Me recordó a la luz del sol atravesando las hojas de los arboles del bosques y iluminando por sectores los troncos, ramas con hojas, el suelo. Tanto tiempo pintando, dibujando, y glaseando y decorando pasteles dio sus frutos, porque se veía tan real en su brazo que empecé a tocarlo para comprobar su textura. Se estaba secando, pero estaba húmedo. Era como la corteza de un tronco en apariencia. Peeta era un artista, además de un sobreviviente.

Cuando terminó el trabajo en mi brazo. Levantó su mirada hacia mí, mirándome para comprobar mi reacción. Le sonreí.

-¿No piensas decir nada?

-Es encantador, aunque no sé si podrás glasear a alguien hasta la muerte. –Le respondí en tono de broma todavía tocando por encima el camuflaje.

-No te lo creas tanto. Nunca se sabe qué te puedes encontrar en el campo de batalla. ¿Y si es un pastel gigante...? -Empezó a decir Peeta. Siguiéndome la broma.

Me reí.

-Espera ¿te estás burlando de mí? –Continuó.

Me encogí de hombros, y seguí sonriendo.

Peeta tomó un poco de la mezcla que sobro de los materiales y me manchó la mejilla, con una sonrisa traviesa. Lo fulminé con la mirada, e hice lo mismo. Él se hizo el ofendido y me manchó pero en la nariz y la otra mejilla.

-Te ves encantadora, Kat. –Comentó en tono burlón.

-No tanto como tú.

Le estampé mi mano manchada en su rostro, ensuciado su boca en su mejilla y empecé a reír. Peeta agarró un trapo y se limpió rápidamente.

-Tienes suerte de que estemos en entrenamiento. Pero no creas que te salvarás en la noche. –Su expresión prometió venganza.

-Tal vez sí. Tal vez pueda encerrarme en mi habitación antes de que me atrapes.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes. –Se rió. –Ya sabes, soy muy persistente. –Susurró en mi oído haciéndome sonrojar y luego plantando un corto beso en mis labios. Se separó un segundo después, dejándome con gusto a poco y haciéndome desear otro beso más, y se lo hubiera dado, si no hubiera mirado hacia un costado y hubiera visto a la distancia a Rue, la niña del Once mirándonos con curiosidad. Peeta siguió el camino de mi mirada y murmuró:

-Creo que tienes una sombra.

-Nos está mirando a ambos. –Corregí.

-No. Te está mirando a ti, mi amor. A mí me mira solamente porque estoy contigo. Pero durante la charla con Atala, no dejaba de observarte casi exclusivamente a ti.

La respuesta de Peeta me desconcertó.

-¿Por qué me miraría a mí?

-No lo sé, tal vez porque te presentaste voluntaria por Prim. ¿Sabes? Rue me recuerda un poco a ella.

-A mí también. Pero ¿qué tiene que ver con que me esté mirando?

-Nada creo, sólo te dije que me recuerda a tu hermana. Demasiado pequeña, tierna e inocente.

Fijé la mirada en él y sonreí. Le di un beso en sus labios y él me lo devolvió.

-¿Seguimos? –Le pregunté, sin poder dejar de pensar en la pequeña de tez morena que según Peeta, ha puesto toda su atención en mí. Internamente me pregunté si sería conveniente acercarme a ella y averiguar el motivo de su interés en mí sutilmente. Pensé que no debía ser tan difícil tratan con un tributo tan pequeño. Pero descarté la idea, porque posiblemente Rue se asustaría, se sentiría acusada, o incomoda. Además, nunca me destaqué por ser sociable. El sociable era Peeta, no yo.

-Sigamos.

En el almuerzo nos sentamos Peeta y yo solos en una pequeña mesa del comedor luego de buscar nuestras comidas. Al parecer los cocineros tienen en cuenta que el estado de deterioro de muchos es muy grave, y necesitan recuperar algo de fuerzas esta semana antes de entrar a los juegos, porque lo que nos sirvieron alimentos con muchas proteínas, carbohidratos y seguramente muchas calorías, pero con el entrenamiento que debíamos realizar por doce horas al día, esas calorías se quemarían por la ardua actividad física realizada. Incluso para Peeta y para mí fue mucha comida, comimos hasta llenarnos, sin llegar al punto de sentirnos descompuestos y el resto lo dejamos. Pero los chicos que han pasado más hambre se lo comieron todo, incluso algunos sin cubiertos, como si no hubiera un mañana, hasta el último bocado. En momentos así, mi odio hacia el gobierno del Capitolio se incrementó, porque al ver personalmente una pequeña representación de todos los distritos me di cuenta, que todos tenemos una vida miserable en nuestros distritos, en mayor o menor medida, al parecer el Distrito Doce no era el más pobre de todos, y eso bastó con verlos a ellos.

Los profesionales juntaron mesas y estaban charlando animadamente mientras se burlaban y reían de la forma de comer de algunos chicos, los más necesitados. Cerré mis manos en puño, y recordé los prejuicios de muchos comerciantes, para las personas de La Veta. Pero hasta la actitud de los comerciantes se quedó corta en comparación con la de los profesionales, porque ellos se regodearon en que sería fácil acabar con ellos en la arena, tan fácil como tenderles un pedazo de carne a los tributos, engañarlos con dárselo para luego matarlos. Yo me sentí furiosa al escuchar a mis espaldas ese comentario. Sentí la mano de Peeta acariciando mi pierna disimuladamente bajo la mesa con la clara intención de distraerme y susurró en mi oído:

-Tranquilízate. Ellos no deben ni sospechar que escuchaste. Ahora, ríete como si hubiese dicho algo gracioso.

Los dos dejamos escapar una carcajada convincente y no prestamos atención a las midas de los demás tributos.

-Hablando de anécdotas ¿Recuerdas la vez que me persiguió un oso?

-Sí, pero podrías refrescarme la situación.

Él no estuvo conmigo ese día, porque fui sola al bosque. Pero cuando se lo conté al día siguiente, luego del susto inicial, empezó a reírse. Me pareció una buena anécdota para aflojar un poco la tensión del ambiente en el comedor. Y se la volví a contar, él me interrumpió para volver a hacerme preguntas que yo le respondí. Luego yo me enteré de una anécdota de él con sus hermanos un día que iban camino de la escuela a la casa, que él nunca me había contado, pero que me hizo reír sinceramente. Me di cuenta cuanto extrañaba a todos, a mi familia, a la de Peeta –excepto a su madre – y a nuestros amigos. Jamás los volveríamos a ver, y eso dolía bastante. Pero contar cosas sobre ellos nos ayudó a tener sus recuerdos buenos presentes con nosotros.

El resto de la jornada fue dura, porque duro más tiempo, pero Peeta y yo, los del Distrito Once, e incluso los profesionales no acabamos tan cansados como el resto. Los más débiles, se quedaron en los puestos de fogata, plantas, nudos o camuflaje, como una excusa para descasar. Y los dos del Distrito Ocho, fueron a la enfermería porque se habían descompuesto. Peeta y yo probamos suerte en los puestos de armas, en los que no estaban los profesionales, y nos empezamos a familiarizar con armas que nunca en la vida habíamos tocado, sabiendo que necesitaríamos unos días para acostúmbranos a ellas, y manejarlas con algo de soltura, decidimos que iríamos cada que pudiéramos a practicar con ellas un rato.

Cuando la jornada del primer día acabó, todos nos sentimos aliviados y volvimos a nuestros respectivos pisos. Al entrar no vimos a nadie, nos separamos y nos dirigimos a las habitaciones que nos fueron asignadas, para bañarnos y cambiarnos de ropa. Cuando acabé, volví a la habitación de Peeta que estaba sentado en una silla alrededor de la mesa frente unas bandejas llenas de comida. Vi a Peeta bebiendo jugo exprimido de pomelo o naranja. Lo noté cansado al igual que yo, pero la ducha lo había aliviado un poco.

-¡Hey, Kat! Ven. –Me acerqué y me senté frente a él.

-¿Y esto?

-Lo trajo la chica avox hace unos minutos. Para los dos.

-¿Se lo pediste?

-No, ella lo trajo. No la había visto al entrar. Pero ella nos vio llegar, y decidió prepararnos algo para recuperar un poco de fuerzas supongo.

-Que amable. –Dije observando porciones dobles de casi todo.

-¿Sigues preocupada por lo mismo?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Por ella, de que te odie. –Susurró él. Cinna nos hizo ver que el único lugar seguro para hablar era el tejado. Tal vez, porque las habitaciones tenían micrófonos.

-Trato de no pensar en eso.

-Debes dejar de castigarte por algo que no puedes cambiar y no fue tu culpa.

Asentí, porque tenía razón.

-Comamos un poco y luego descansamos ¿quieres?

-Me parece perfecto. –Les respondí, y él me sonrió.

Luego de terminar de comer, nos recostamos en la cama, tapados por las sabanas y durmiendo entre los brazos del otro. Sería un rato, hasta que nos buscaran para la cena. Habíamos sobrevivido al primer día de entrenamiento.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Segunda parte del capítulo. Todavía falta. Tengan paciencia.**_

 _ **Buenas noches,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	37. CAPÍTULO 32: ENTRENAMIENTO (PARTE III)

**CAPÍTULO 32: ENTRENAMIENTO**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

 **-PARTE III-**

* * *

Los días siguientes, nos dedicamos a visitar con mucha tranquilidad todos los puestos. Aprendimos cosas de mucha utilidad, desde hacer fuego, fabricar refugios, luchar con espadas, a reconocer todas las plantas venenosas que podíamos encontrarnos en la arena.

El segundo día, Peeta y yo nos dirigimos a un puesto donde había una red de cuerdas que iba del piso hasta unos metros arriba donde había una especie de estructura de forma oblicua. Me pareció una buena idea que Peeta se pusiera más fuerte en ese aspecto, porque por lo general era yo la que subía a los arboles. A Peeta le costaba bastante, aunque luego de esforzarse un poco más que yo llegaba. Yo subí y bajé sin ninguna dificultad hasta cierta distancia, y el entrenador me felicitó. Luego fue el turno de Peeta. Tomé su mano para infundirle ánimos y él me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomar mi lugar. Le estaba costando y yo no dejé de mirar con mucha atención cada avance o retroceso de él. No era lo mismo subir a un árbol, que escalar una inestable red como esa. Ambas cosas tenían su dificultad, y al igual que yo, él jamás había escalado una red. Llegó a unos seis metros cuando la red se dio vuelta y empezó a caer.

-¡Peeta! –Grité. Por suerte cayó sobre la enorme colchoneta. Thresh, el compañero de Rue, que estaba más cerca, llegó antes que yo junto a Peeta y se aseguró que estuviera bien. Peeta estaba blanco como el papel y en shock. Me senté en cuclillas a su lado y acaricié su rostro. Él miró de Thresh a mí alternativamente.

-Peeta ¿estás bien? –Preguntó Thresh preocupado. Yo no encontré la voz. Él lo ayudo a sentarse y Peeta no se resistió. -¿No te duele nada?

-No me duele, sólo estoy aturdido. Estoy bien. –Dijo al cabo de unos minutos. –Gracias, Thresh. –Le dedicó una sonrisa y luego fijó su mirada en mí, debió ver la culpa que expreso mi mirada porque me atrajo hacia él y me abrazó. Lance un pequeño gemido apenada.

-Lo siento. –Le dije.

-Katniss, estoy bien. ¿No me escuchaste? Caí sobre una ancha y mullida colchoneta. No me moriré por eso. –Bromeó.

Solo él estando en las peores situaciones encontraba el valor suficiente para intentar animarme y bromear.

-Tienes razón, pero lo siento. Yo te arrastré hasta aquí.

-Vine porque quise. –Me tranquilizó. –Estoy bien, Katniss. En serio. –Nos apartamos levemente y él me miró a los ojos y supe que no mentía. Su rostro se tornó de su color natural y me miró con cariño y una sonrisa. Me pregunté porque me preocupé tanto cuando se cayera, sabiendo que no se haría daño. Yo sabía que estaba la colchoneta abajo y eso lo protegería. ¿Fue un auto reflejo, porque no quería que le sucediera nada malo, o tal vez hay algo más?

Fue entonces, cuando escuché las risas de los presumidos profesionales. Me di cuenta que había un segundo motivo por el preocupe, trayéndolo aquí. Lo puse en ridículo a Peeta, demostrando cual no era su punto fuerte. No pude dejar de insultarme mentalmente por ello. Todos estaban mirándonos a Peeta y a mí, pero a diferencia de los demás, solamente un grupo de siete personas se estaba riendo de Peeta, el mismo grupo que el día anterior estaba mofándose de los que comían de forma desesperada, y que se burló de todos los que fallaron en el entrenamiento.

Sentí la rabia hervir dentro de mí, y como creció mi instinto protector, porque nadie se burlaba o hería a las personas que amaba sin sufrir las consecuencias. Fijé mi mirada en ellos y del mismo modo que hizo Peeta cuando bajamos del carruaje, me puse de pie y les lancé una mirada de odio y advertencia a ellos. Ya verían lo inútiles que éramos nosotros y dejarían de reírse tanto. Quería ver sus caras luego de que se dieran cuenta lo preparados que estábamos para todo lo que se nos avecinaba.

Peeta se puso de pie con un poco de ayuda de Thresh que no se había apartado demasiado de nosotros y se colocó a mi lado.

-Ve por el arco, Peeta. –Susurré.

-¿Qué dices? –Me preguntó confundido.

-Ve por el arco, y demuéstrales lo "inútil" que eres. –Repetí. –Estoy segura que seguirán riéndose. –Me reí. Peeta entendió el mensaje.

-Pero Haymitch…

-Olvida lo que dijo, nos reservaremos algunas cosas, no todo.

-¿Tú que harás ahora?

-Tal vez pruebe algunos cuchillos. –Sonreí. Pondría todo mi esfuerzo imaginando la cara de ellos en los maniquíes.

Peeta asintió.

-Eres aterradora. –Me susurró en mi oído divertido.

-Tú también. –Contesté. Y lo sería más cuando vieran la habilidad que tenía con el arco.

-¿Gracias? –Me sonrió unos segundos, antes de alejarse hacia el puesto de arquería.

Yo me di vuelta y vi a Thresh un poco más lejos hablando con Rue. Por su expresión creo que le tenía afecto, porque con las demás personas se mostraba duro e insensible. ¿Quién lo culpaba? De todos los tributos, yo sólo era amable con Peeta, porque ambos nos conocíamos desde pequeños y teníamos una relación. Pero luego de ver como Thresh ayudó a Peeta, sentí que debía acercarme aunque sea para agradecerle.

Me acerqué dudando, pero al final llegué junto a ellos. En realidad, también fui porque la curiosidad por esa niña siguió latente. La pequeña niña me miró y yo fijé mi mirada en sus ojos marrones oscuros negros, su piel de un hermoso marrón sedoso, su cabello lleno de rulos. De cerca aparentaba diez años y no doce. Su postura me recordó a la de un pájaro. Rue estaba ligeramente de puntillas, con los brazos extendidos hacia los costados, como si estuviese lista para salir volando ante cualquier sonido. Sonreí con ternura. Pensé que era imposible no tenerle aprecio. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Miré entre ella y Thresh.

-Gracias por ayudarlo. –Le dije a Thresh.

-No es nada, Katniss. Sabía que era poco probable que se hiciera daño, tuvo suerte de que esto fuera entrenamiento y hubiera una colchoneta abajo. Pero la caída se vio bien fea. Los profesionales estuvieron viendo todo el tiempo desde que Peeta empezó a fallar, sus expresiones de burla fueron despreciables. Por eso lo ayude. –Su voz se volvió dura y colérica al hablar de la actitud de los profesionales.

-Yo no me di cuenta que lo estaban mirando de ese modo.

-Claro que no, estabas demasiado concentrada en él. –Me sonrió de lado y miró a su compañera. –Ella es Rue.

-Hola, Rue. –La saludé por primera vez. -¿Cómo estás? –Le sonreí y me agaché a su altura. Desde el principio la niña había llamado mi atención, y al parecer eso fue mutuo. Aunque no tuve claro el motivo de ella, mi motivo se debió a que me recordaba a Prim.

-Hola, Katniss. Bien. –Ella dudo en acercarse pero le tendí mi mano y ella la tomó entre la suya dándole un pequeño apretón.

-No nos debes temer. No te haremos daño ni Peeta, ni yo. –Le aseguré. Recibí una sonrisa sincera como respuesta. –Eres muy linda.

-Gracias. –Me respondió. –Pero no tanto como tú.

Me reí como cuando compartía un momento agradable con mi hermana.

-Gracias, también.

Thresh sonrió ante nosotras.

-Bien, seguiré entrenando. Las dejo. Espero que Peeta les demuestre a los profesionales que vale de algo, ayer descubrí que es muy bueno con las trampas, no es algo normal que se enseñé en el Doce.

Yo sonreí hacia él.

-Créeme, Thresh, los dejará con la boca abierta. Tendrán su merecido esos profesionales.

-Estaré atento, me encantará verlo. –Sonrió cómplice. Luego miró hacia donde estaba Peeta practicando con el arco como si fuera una extensión de él mismo, por la soltura con la que lo manejó. Dando en el blanco o muy cerca muchas veces. Sonreí orgullosa, porque siempre fue un excelente alumno. Había probado con tres arcos diferentes antes de encontrar el indicado. Nosotros estábamos acostumbrados a los arcos que había fabricado mi padre. Pero esos eran demasiado diferentes, por lo que Peeta estaba probando cual le resultaba más cómodo, el más flexible, liviano y elástico. –Es bueno. –Comentó Thresh. -¿Con eso los callará?

-Está practicando, acostumbrándose a usarlos. Pero, sí.

Él asintió sonriendo, antes de alejarse a un puesto cercano al de arquería. ¿Qué le habrán dicho o hecho los profesionales para que ni siquiera le importe que otro tributo que no sea de ese grupo privilegiado, tenga más habilidades que él mismo? Pensé que era imposible no sentir rechazo por ellos, cuando trataban a los demás del modo que lo hacían. Que si alguien lograba destacar más que ellos, los demás estarían felices de cierta forma.

Me quedé a solas con Rue, y ella me miró.

-¿Le hicieron algo los profesionales? –Pregunté en voz baja cuando estuve segura que él no nos escucharía.

-Hoy los profesionales le ofrecieron aliarse, pero él se negó. Me dijo que jamás jugaría con las reglas de ellos. Hubo una discusión.

-Es entendible. –Le dije. –Voy a practicar con los cuchillos. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-No soy buena con eso. –Dijo avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, yo te enseño. –Le dediqué una sonrisa. –Tú podrías enseñarme a utilizar la honda, te he visto practicando.

La pequeña asintió y nos dirigimos al puesto de cuchillos.

-Entonces, ¿es verdad?

-¿Qué? –Pregunté confundida.

-Lo que andan diciendo… ¿Tú y él? –Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que andan diciendo exactamente? –Le pregunté, pensando que desde la discusión, seguida de la reconciliación que tuvimos en el tren, no vimos la televisión. –Peeta y yo no hemos visto televisión desde que estuvimos en el tren.

-El primer día aquí, con Thresh nos quedamos viendo televisión en la madrugada y estaban repitiendo el desfile. Dicen que ustedes son novios desde hace años según los rumores.

Abrí los ojos como platos, sorprendida y preguntándome de dónde sacaron esa información, quien abrió la boca. Pero luego recordé que nos besamos en el pasillo del Centro de Preparación, incluso antes de que empezara el desfile y el día anterior durante el entrenamiento sin importarnos que hubiera cámaras filmando, o personas viéndonos. No era difícil adivinar que teníamos una relación. Si tenían alguna duda, ya lo confirmaron.

-¿Dijeron algo más? –Pregunté con miedo, porque no era sólo eso, había un compromiso de por medio.

-No. Pero en el Capitolio se ha desatado una gran locura, luego de que al parecer hicieran público un fragmento de ustedes besándose antes del desfile. Es algo insólito y todos están fascinados y tristes al mismo tiempo. Es extraño. Es como si compadecieran la mala suerte de ambos, en cierto punto. Con mi compañero, nos quedamos sorprendidos.

Me insulté mentalmente por olvidar un detalle tan importante como ese. Siempre pasaban fragmentos de la previa del desfile en las horas posteriores.

-Yo no… No sabíamos nada de eso. Sólo esas teorías y suposiciones suyas.

-Pero es verdad.

-Sí. Lo es. Nos conocemos desde bebés, pero tenemos más recuerdos juntos desde que empezamos la escuela. Éramos amigos y estamos juntos hace muchos años, desde los doce años y… -No supe como continuar, así que le mostré el anillo que seguía en mi dedo, lo ajusté más para que no se me perdiera durante el entrenamiento. –Me lo dio antes de la cosecha.

La mirada de Rue se volvió triste y llena de pena, al entender lo que significaba.

-Lo siento. –Me susurró.

-Nosotros nos lo buscamos. No queríamos que pasara esto. Pero nos hemos protegido y amado desde siempre. Esta no podía ser la excepción.

-Lo entiendo. Debe ser muy duro para ustedes.

Asentí.

-Pero decidimos enfrentarlo juntos.

-Hacen una linda pareja. No siempre una persona es capaz de entregar todo de sí, para proteger a la persona que ama. En tu caso, tu hermana y él. Y en el de Peeta, tú. Son muy valientes.

Sonreí. Comprendí que Peeta tenía razón en lo que me dijo el día anterior sobre ella.

Cuando llegamos al puesto de cuchillos, dirigí mi mirada a Peeta. Para mi sorpresa, lo encontré mirándome. Su sonrisa se agrandó cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Me guiñó un ojo, con la clara intención de quererme decir algo en silencio, antes de apartarla y concentrarse en seguir practicando. Me sorprendió su seguridad.

Yo le enseñé a Rue a lanzar cuchillos, ya que la entrenadora a cargo estuvo muy ocupada enseñándoles la táctica a tributos menos experimentados. Los profesionales no estaban en el puesto de cuchillos, sino juntos unos cinco puestos más alejados de mí, practicando con armas más letales.

Desde el momento que Peeta y yo nos ubicamos en distintos puestos, no apartaron la mirada de nosotros con burla. Eso fue hasta que Peeta encontró el arco indicado para él y se destacó entre los demás en arquería. Y yo por mi parte demostré mi puntería, lanzando cuchillos a bastante distancia que iban directo a las zonas vitales de un maniquí. Si acertabas en ciertas zonas estas se teñían de un tinte rojo, que simulaba se sangre, gracias a unas bolsitas que habían dentro del mismo. Podía no ser la mejor, como Clove, pero dejé impresionados a varios.

Rue aprendió la técnica, aunque le costó bastante. Luego de una hora aprendió a acertar lanzando los cuchillos a alguna parte del maniquí. Rue estaba un poco frustrada y yo la tranquilicé diciéndole que eso no podía ser de un día para el otro, que a mí me tomó tiempo aprender. Que con el paso de los días mejoraría. Ella jamás preguntó como aprendí, de todas formas no podía decírselo, porque se suponía que ni Peeta, ni yo deberíamos saber defendernos.

Un brazo rodeó mi cintura, mientras Rue lanzó uno de los tantos cuchillos que había en un enorme mostrador y dio en un hombro.

-Bastante bien para ser la primera vez. –La voz de Peeta fue un murmullo en mi oído, pero me hizo estremecer. –Parece que fuiste una buena maestra.

-Peeta… -Murmuré y él me dio vuelta tomándome de la cintura. Nuestros rostros casi se rozaban, llevé mis manos a su pecho fuerte y musculoso. Sentí la necesidad de hundirme hasta en lo más profundo de su ser, abrazarlo y besarlo. Me resultó muy difícil mantener mis deseos a raya.

-Creo que los dejamos callados.

-Sí, creo que tienen un poco de respeto ahora.

Peeta se río ante mi comentario.

-Creo que a ti también.

Dejé de mirar su rostro cuando sentí algo que rozaba mis hombros y mis costillas, y una tira gruesa de una textura áspera que atravesaba su pecho. Bajé la mirada y vi el carcaj de flechas colgando de su espalda y que en la mano que no me sujetaba de cintura tenía agarrado el arco.

-¿Qué haces con esto?

-Pasaré algo más avanzado. El entrenador me felicitó y quiere ver cómo me desenvuelvo en la sala virtual.

-Te dije que lo hicieras. Estaba segura que ibas a destacar.

Ambos sonreímos y él besó la punta de mi nariz.

-Sí, porque alguien me enseñó. Pero, tú causarías más impacto. Haymitch tiene razón, mejor resérvalo para la arena y la sesión privada. –Murmuró por lo bajo en mi oído para que nadie escuchará. –Quería avisarte. Tal vez, quieras verlo.

Me dedicó una tierna sonrisa, antes de apartarse de mi cuerpo.

-Suerte, Peeta.

-La necesito. –Me sonrió y miró a mi acompañante cuando ella nos miró. –Hola, Rue.

-Hola, Peeta. –Le contestó con una sonrisa.

Luego se alejó al lugar que le correspondía ir. Lo vi entrar en una de las salas de cristal y pararse en la base del centro.

-Ve. –Me dijo Rue. –Creo que quiere tu apoyo.

Asentí. Mi deseo también fue ese. Obligué a mis pies a caminar hasta donde estaba él, al menos desde fuera lo observaría. Rue siguió mis pasos. Me detuve a unos metros de la pared de cristal. Él estaba de espaldas a mí en posición alerta, como en nuestros días de caza en bosque. Rue estaba a mi lado y luego se unió Thresh, que se quedó al lado de su compañera. Vi al entrenador en un costado más alejado de nosotros. Los demás siguieron en lo suyo, pero miraron de reojo la escena. Al ver a Peeta con arco en mano, sentí envidia. Desde el primer momento deseé, tener un arco en mano y practicar; él podía y yo no. Pero Haymitch me prohibió y a pesar de desear llevarle la contraria, no era conveniente que mis contrincantes supieran cual era mi mayor habilidad.

Suspiré.

Deseé que Peeta diera lo mejor de sí, que mostrará lo mucho que valía. Que demostrará a los profesionales, vigilantes y entrenadores que no era un enclenque, porque yo siempre supe que no lo era y me lo demostró con el paso de los años.

Como era de esperarse, no me decepcionó.

Peeta ya estaba en la posición correcta. Con flecha colocada en el arco como correspondía. En unos segundos, toda la sala se iluminó, unos hologramas naranjas de personas corriendo tratando de alcanzar a Peeta para atacarlo se hicieron visibles. Y la acción comenzó. Peeta era ágil, pero con el tiempo se volvió experimentado y sigiloso.

Recordé que los primeros años, sus pisadas ahuyentaban a las presas, pero fue hasta que se acostumbro a andar en el bosque, en los últimos dos años casi ni lo sentía caminar, y solía sorprenderme y asustarme cuando me atrapaba, y luego me levantaba en volandas juguetonamente. Ni siquiera me soltaba cuando lo amenazaba con atravesarlo con una flecha. Me soltaba cuando él quería.

Peeta tenía el carcaj lleno, con lo que supuse eran unas doce flechas. Doce flechas de las cuales solo perdió una, que no dio en el holograma. Las "personas" corrieron hacia Peeta y él los atacaba en diversas zonas vitales o criticas, que de haber atacado a una persona real las hubiera matado, dejado incapacitada o gravemente herida. En cuanto la flecha daba en el holograma, este parecía quebrarse en mil pedazos y luego desaparecía, para que vinieran nuevos contrincantes solos o en grupos, para aumentar la dificultad. Pero él no falló en ningún momento, y la única vez que lo hizo, fue más un error de cálculos y tiempo, porque la flecha pasó de largo a una distancia mínima del holograma en movimiento; pero luego logró derrotarlo con otra flecha que sacó de inmediato del carcaj.

A mitad de la prueba, absolutamente todos los tributos, se acercaron para contemplar a Peeta.

Yo sonreí imaginándonos a ambos en los Juegos, pensé que de haber dos ganadores, tal vez podríamos tener una oportunidad de salir con vida. Pero era un sueño, una fantasía que pasaría. Íbamos a morir en esa arena por propia voluntad.

Escuché murmullos, conversaciones en voz alta, gente mirando con odio, envidia, asombro, perplejidad a mi prometido. El entrenador estaba balbuceando en voz baja alguna cosa. Los Vigilantes estaban estupefactos y mirando desde el borde de su balcón.

Cuando Peeta salió al fin, lo noté sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de mi presencia sonrió. Le entregó el carcaj vacio y el arco al entrenador que no paró de felicitarlo por su desempeño. Peeta le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, antes de dirigirse a donde yo me encontraba. Ignoró a los profesionales que lo miraron con odio y un brillo de venganza en sus miradas, que de cierto modo me aterró hasta a mí.

-Estuviste perfecto, Peeta. –Le dije.

-No sé como lo conseguí. Primero deja que lo asimile.

Le sonreí.

-Tal vez te concentraste demasiado en hacerlo bien.

Él se rió.

-No quería decepcionarte. –Tomó mi mano entre la mía con cariño, con una sonrisa adorable surcando en sus facciones. -¿Qué hacemos ahora?

No tuve tiempo para contestarle, porque la voz de Atala se escuchó por los altavoces informándonos que ya podíamos ir al comedor a almorzar.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Mucha. –Le contesté.

-Entonces, vamos. De todos modos, yo necesitaba un descanso. ¿Nos acompañan? –Dijo lo último dirigiéndose a Rue y Thresh que continuaban cerca.

Ellos asintieron y nos siguieron. No sé que se le había pasado a Peeta por la cabeza. Pensé en lo que él dijo, sobre tener aliados. ¿En verdad Peeta quería acercarse a ellos para tener aliados como nos dijo Haymitch? La idea me desagradaba, porque Thresh y Rue, me habían caído bien. Confiar en ellos, para luego tenerlos de enemigos cuando la alianza se rompiera, me desagradaba mucho. Pero un almuerzo, no significaba que estuviéramos juntos en la arena. Además, me sorprendí al descubrir que quería conocerlos, sobre todo a ella. Dejé que Peeta pasara su brazo por mi cintura y nos dirigimos al comedor. Siendo conscientes que habría mucha tensión entre los tributos, luego de la demostración de Peeta.

* * *

 _ **A/N: ¡Hola! Por fin acabe el capítulo. :D En el próximo capítulo, se llevará a cabo la ceremonia del tueste. Quiero pensarlo y hacerlo con tranquilidad, porque, tiene que quedar perfecto. Luego vendrá otro con las alianzas; preparación para las entrevistas y que se lleven a cabo las mismas; la última noche y los juegos.**_

 _ **Eso es todo por ahora.**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	38. CAPÍTULO 33: CELOS

**CAPÍTULO 33: CELOS**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

" _ **Yo te miro, se me corta la respiración**_

 _ **Cuando tú me miras se me sube el corazón**_

 _ **(Me palpita lento el corazón)**_

 _ **Y en silencio, tu mirada dice mil palabras**_

 _ **La noche en la que te suplico que no salga el sol.**_

 _ **(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)**_

 _ **Tu cuerpo y el mío llenando el vacío**_

 _ **Subiendo y bajando (subiendo y bajando)**_

 _ **(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)**_

 _ **Ese fuego por dentro me va enloqueciendo**_

 _ **Me va saturando.**_

 _ **Con tu física y tu química también tu anatomía**_

 _ **La cerveza y el tequila y tu boca con la mía**_

 _ **Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo más) Ya no puedo más (ya no puedo más)**_

 _ **Con esta melodía, tu color, tu fantasía**_

 _ **Con tu filosofía, mi cabeza está vacía**_

 _ **Y ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo más)**_

 _ **Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo más).**_

 _ **Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo**_

 _ **Bailar contigo, tener contigo**_

 _ **Una noche loca (una noche loca)**_

 _ **Ay besar tu boca (y besar tu boca)**_

 _ **Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo**_

 _ **Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca**_

 _ **Con tremenda nota**_

 _ **(Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh).**_

 _ **Tú me miras y me llevas a otra dimensión.**_

 _ **(Estoy en otra dimensión)**_

 _ **Tus latidos aceleran a mi corazón**_

 _ **(Tus latidos aceleran a mi corazón)**_

 _ **Qué ironía del destino no poder tocarte**_

 _ **Abrazarte y sentir la magia de tu olor.**_

 _ **(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)**_

 _ **Tu cuerpo y el mío llenando el vacío**_

 _ **Subiendo y bajando (subiendo y bajando)**_

 _ **(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)**_

 _ **Ese fuego por dentro me va enloqueciendo**_

 _ **Me va saturando.**_

 _ **Con tu física y tu química, también tu anatomía**_

 _ **La cerveza y el tequila y tu boca con la mía**_

 _ **Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo más)**_

 _ **Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo más)**_

 _ **Con esta melodía, tu color, tu fantasía**_

 _ **Con tu filosofía mi cabeza está vacía**_

 _ **Y ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo más)**_

 _ **Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo más).**_

 _ **Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo**_

 _ **Bailar contigo, tener contigo**_

 _ **Una noche loca (una noche loca)**_

 _ **Ay besar tu boca (y besar tu boca)**_

 _ **Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo**_

 _ **Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca**_

 _ **Con tremenda nota.**_

 _ **(Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh**_

 _ **Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh**_

 _ **Ooooh bailando amor ooooh**_

 _ **Bailando amor ooooh es que se me va el dolor**_

 _ **Ooooh)"**_

* * *

 _ **"BAILANDO"**_

 _ **De**_

 _ **ENRIQUE IGLESIAS**_

 _ **(feat. Descemer Bueno & Gente De Zona)**_

* * *

Al terminar la segunda jornada de entrenamiento nos fuimos directamente a nuestro piso, sin cruzarnos con nadie. Igual que el día anterior nos separamos, cada uno yéndose a su habitación para cambiarnos de ropa y bañarnos. Peeta se despidió de mí con un beso y me dijo que lo esperara en el living. Cuando terminé, salí de la habitación y me dirigí allí, Peeta aún no llegaba. Me recosté sobre el enorme sillón y cerré los ojos. Estaba agotada, luego tanto esfuerzo, no quería imaginarme como estaba Peeta. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sentí movimiento en un costado del mismo. Y un peso sobre mi cuerpo. Cuando abrí los ojos no pude ver nada, porque una mano tapó mi visión.

-Peeta… -Murmuré.

Escuché un suspiro, antes de que mi boca fuera callada por sus labios. Sus labios suaves y cálidos. No me hizo falta ser adivina para saber que era él. Pude sentir el indudable aroma que desprendía su piel, reconocer sus labios y su boca que hace tanto ya conocía. Llevé mis manos a sus hombros y fui descendiendo a sus costillas, su espalda. Dejándome llevar, reconociéndolo, acariciándolo, mientras nuestros labios se apoderaban de los del otro. Llevaba toda la mañana y la tarde deseando hacer eso, sin embargo, evitábamos ser demasiado afectuosos frente a los demás.

Peeta retiró su mano de mis ojos, pero yo continué teniéndolos cerrados. Él acunó mi rostro entre sus fuertes y grandes manos, que parecían acariciar mi rostro como si fuera la cosa más frágil del mundo y mereciera ser tratada de ese modo.

-Te extrañé tanto –murmuró contra mis labios.

-Hemos estado todo el tiempo juntos, Peeta.

-No del modo que me gustaría. –Sin abrir los ojos supe que estaba sonriendo. Lentamente y tomándose su tiempo bajó sus manos por mi cuerpo y detuvo al final de mi espalda, juntando nuestras caderas. Abrí los ojos como platos al sentir algo entre mis piernas. Mi cerebro no tardó en asimilar la información. Su mirada era depredadora, muy diferente a la mirada dulce que me dedicaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¡Oh! –Quise decir algo pero conseguí lanzar un gemido ante el contacto. Cerré los ojos y dejándome llevar, volví a juntar nuestros labios. Esta vez profundizando el beso, el beso al principio sin fuerzas se convirtió en algo apasionado y adictivo. Fue como algo imparable que quisiéramos perpetuar para toda la eternidad. Él delineó mis labios con la punta de su lengua haciéndome temblar. Mi corazón no soportó tantas emociones y rápidamente se aceleró, para detenerse y luego volver a latir. Peeta se detuvo como pidiendo permiso para entrar, abrí mi boca y por unos minutos fue él quien tuvo el control. Mientras nuestros cuerpos se frotaron constantemente, arrancándonos gemidos cada vez que nuestras partes entraban en contacto, gemidos que fueron ahogados por los besos. Le resultaba muy fácil volverme loca.

Mordí levemente su lengua para indicar que fue suficiente, que era mi turno. Él lo entendió y abandonó mi boca y yo invadí la suya. Jugué con sus labios mordiéndolos, acariciándolos, para luego introducir mi lengua en su boca, y recorrerla con lentitud, peleé contra su propia lengua. Él jadeo y gimió tantas veces haciendo el intento de decir mi nombre, que me fue imposible llevar la cuenta. Se convirtió en una guerra, por ver quien tenía el control, y ninguno de los dos estuvo dispuesto a ceder.

En algún recóndito lugar de mi mente recordé donde estábamos. Que alguien podía entrar en cualquier momento. Cuando Peeta bajo sus labios a mi cuello, conseguí decírselo.

-Peeta…

-Mmm…

-Puede… entrar… alguien…

-No… pasará… Ninguno llegará aquí hasta la cena.

Elevó su rostro y me miró.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Haymitch y Effie tenían que hacer algo importante en la ciudad. Y nuestros estilistas no sé donde están pero dijeron que no iban a llegar hasta tarde, están trabajando en nuestros trajes.

-¿Entonces estamos solos?

-Completamente. Además no niegues que ambos lo necesitamos. –Susurró sugerentemente en mi oído.

En respuesta lo atraje hacia mí y nos volvimos a besar, para continuar con lo que habíamos interrumpido. Era verdad, lo necesitaba, pero sobre todo él, miré de reojo hacia abajo, comprobando lo que yo sentí y una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro al ver el efecto que yo tenía en él. También me ruboricé sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Y qué hay de anoche?

-Eres como una droga para mí, nunca tendré suficiente ti. Siempre querré más. Te amo.

Apoyó su frente contra la mía y sus palabras me acariciaron y calaron hasta en lo más profundo de mi alma.

-También yo. Y también te extrañé de esta forma. –No continué hablando, llevé mis labios hasta los suyos. Y él me correspondió el beso al instante. Una mano me tomó por detrás de la cabeza y la otra recorrió mis piernas desnudas y levantó el vestido suelto a medida que ascendió y se detuvo en mis muslos. Temblé entera, y él también cuando introduje mis manos bajo su camisa mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda. El beso se volvió más urgente y necesitado.

-Kat… podemos detenernos… si quieres… -murmuró contra mis labios.

-No –Contesté. –Ahora. Aquí. Estamos solos ¿recuerdas?

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su mirada hambrienta, su rostro sonrojado que debió ser un reflejo mío también. Ambos lo deseábamos. Llevé mis temblorosas manos a su pantalón sin dejar de mirarlo. Él elevó su cadera lo que me permitió desabotonar el primer botón y baja la cremallera del mismo. Sentí el bulto que se escondía debajo de su ropa interior bajo mi mano. Esperé expectante lo que pasaría a continuación. Ni siquiera hacía falta que nos desvistiéramos por completo. Nos bastaba con sentir esa unión y entrega que nos llenaba por completo cuando hacíamos el amor.

-¡¿Haymitch?! –Gritó alguien y ambos nos miramos, para concentrarnos en la voz. – ¿Estás aquí?

Se suponía que no vendría nadie de nuestro equipo.

No reconocí su voz, pero me pareció familiar.

Peeta me acomodó el vestido rápidamente y luego hizo lo mismo con su ropa.

Pero no alcanzamos a movernos porque quien fuera que vino estaba cerca de nosotros y nos vio, mientras Peeta arriba mío se subía la cremallera de su pantalón. Mi rostro se volvió más rojo, si es que eso era posible.

-Oh, yo lo siento. –Dijo el intruso con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Hice la cabeza hacia atrás para verlo mejor y lo vi. Cabello color bronce, su piel bronceada por el sol y llamativos ojos verdes.

-¿Finnick? –preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

-Al parecer también soy popular en el Doce. –Contestó con una sonrisa de lado.

El "sex symbol" favorito del Capitolio, Finnick Odair. El vencedor de los Sexagésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre, proveniente del Distrito Cuatro. El vencedor vivo posiblemente más pequeño en la historia de los juegos, con sólo catorce años.

Me moví rápidamente hasta quedar sentada en el sillón, Peeta hizo lo mismo. Ambos estábamos avergonzados, por lo que él acababa de ver.

Finnick se rió de nuestra actitud.

-Oh, vamos chicos. No se hagan los tímidos ahora, luego de lo que acabo de ver. En serio, no tiene nada de malo. Además, no vi nada… casi. –Se volvió a reír. –Al final, Johanna no me mintió respecto a ustedes. Pero en serio ¿en medio de la sala de estar? Saben que podría entrar cualquier persona ¿no? Yo que ustedes sería más cuidadoso al escoger lugares para tener sexo.

Me ruboricé más cuando pronunció la última palabra, por la soltura con la que lo dijo. Cuando yo no podía pronunciar esa palabra en voz alta, sin desear desaparecer del mundo. Y Finnick lo hizo parecer tan liviano.

Me sentí muy incómoda y enojada. Sobre todo cuando vi que él se metió despreocupadamente un azucarillo en la boca, y masticó con la boca medio abierta y con una sonrisa constante que pretendió ser sensual. Y tal vez lo era para muchas de sus admiradoras del Capitolio.

-En primer lugar, pensamos que estaríamos solos hasta la cena. Y en segundo lugar, no es por ser irrespetuoso pero, ¿qué haces aquí, Odair? –preguntó Peeta mas repuesto de la sorpresa y más cordial de lo que hubiera sido yo. Me atrajo hacia su costado protectoramente.

-Tu mentor me dijo que viniera hoy a verlo, Mellark. Tenemos asuntos pendientes.

-Hoy me dijo que surgió algo que debía hacer con Effie y no vendría hasta tarde. –Explicó mi prometido.

-En ese caso, volveré mañana. Avísenle que vine. No mejor, ¿me dan algo para que pueda escribirle una nota? Es importante. –Remarcó las últimas dos palabras.

-Claro. Ya vuelvo. –Peeta se levantó, me dio un beso en los labios antes de marcharse, seguramente para buscar la libreta de dibujo que le regaló Portia para que él dibujará y un bolígrafo.

Yo me puse de pie dispuesta a seguirlo. Me incomodaba la presencia del antiguo vencedor del Cuatro. Lo asocié a la vergüenza por lo que había sucedido.

-Katniss, imagino que te mueres de ganas de continuar lo inacabado. Pero ¿podrían dejarlo para cuando yo me vaya? –Me dijo con una sonrisa burlona. –Prometo que no tomará mucho tiempo escribir la nota. Después… pueden hacer lo que quieran.

Rodé los ojos y suspiré. Intenté ocultar mi incomodidad ante la mención de "eso". Pero al parecer fallé, porque su sonrisa se ensanchó. No me podía dejar intimidar por él, así me quedé parada frente él, cruzada de brazos.

-¿Qué?

-Nada –contestó. -¿Quieres un azucarillo?

Me tendió la mano con una pequeña montañita de terrones de azúcar.

-No, gracias. ¿Siempre llevas encima de estos?

-No siempre. Pero, amo lo dulce. –Por un momento me dio la impresión de que sus palabras escondieron algo más, como si detrás de esos azucarillos hubiera una historia pero, descarté la idea, tampoco se lo iba a preguntar.

Ganó los juegos a los catorce, pero el Capitolio no pudo tocarlo hasta dos años después. Desde los dieciséis, vivió perseguido por mujeres desesperadamente enamoradas de él, hasta el día de hoy. Nadie retuvo su favor eternamente. Por la televisión salían de noticias de él y otros vencedores que pasaban por cuatro o cinco personas diferentes en una visita anual o semestral. Aunque él siempre fue el más requerido por jóvenes, maduras, mujeres casi ancianas, encantadoras o corrientes, ricas o millonarias. Finnick les hacía compañía y aceptaba sus extravagantes regalos. Pero una vez que se iba nunca volvía.

No pude negar que él podía ser una de las personas más maravillosas y sensuales de Panem. Pero ni viéndolo en persona me ha resultado atractivo, como llegar al nivel de sus admiradoras que suspiraban por él cada vez que lo veían. Tal vez era demasiado guapo, o demasiado fácil de conseguir, o tal vez en realidad lo que pasaba era que de estar con alguien como él sería demasiado fácil perderlo. O tal vez estaba tan perdidamente enamorada de Peeta, que jamás pude ver a otro chico como vi siempre a mi amigo, novio y prometido. Y por ende, no entendía el grado de locura que generaba en el Capitolio.

Se humedeció los labios muy levemente con la lengua. Me imaginé a sus admiradoras delirando ante ese gesto que a mí no me produjo nada.

Él me miró pensativo antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Sabías que todo el Capitolio está hablando de ustedes? Me refiero, como pareja. Pero conociendo este mundo, no suelo creer las cosas si no las veo con mis propios ojos.

-Y supongo que ahora lo confirmaste.

Finnick se rió. Él ignoró el hecho de que soné más dura de lo que pretendí.

-Supones bien. Más que confirmado.

Finnick tomó un mechón de cabello que se salió de mi trenza y lo colocó detrás de mi oreja, yo me aparté rápidamente.

-Deberías peinarte. Parece que has salido del medio de un huracán. –Agregó lo último como si le pareciera divertido.

-Gracias por el consejo. –Forcé una sonrisa. Peeta siempre me dijo que se me daba fatal mentir o actuar, y él me leía con facilidad mis sentimientos y actitudes. Finnick también era inteligente, pensé que se daría cuenta que mi aparente tranquilidad o rudeza, en el fondo era falsa.

-Y al parecer le hacen honor a sus apodos. Los Tributos en Llamas.

-Espero que no te refieras a los que viste ahora, es algo que prefiero que olvides.

-Yo no olvido nada, Katniss. Lo siento –Sonrió. –Pero puedo mantener el secreto, soy bueno guardándolos. Quedará entre nosotros. El Capitolio no sabrá que los vi de esta forma.

-Eso me parece bien, –dije repentinamente colorada.

-Y no. No me refiero únicamente a eso. Estoy al tanto del entrenamiento y sé que les está yendo bien. Sorprendente para un par de jóvenes del Doce.

No respondí. Pero él continuó un segundo después.

-No digas nada –y yo sentí una tranquilidad inexplicable. Me ponía nerviosa que pudieran descubrir lo que Peeta y yo hacíamos. –Es malo todo esto del Juegos para ustedes. Lo entiendo.

-¿Cómo?

-Digamos que pasé por algo similar. Con alguien especial, hace no mucho tiempo.

-¿Debería creerte? –Enarqué una ceja.

-Es la verdad. –Me respondió encogiéndose de hombros. –No soy tan insensible, Chica en Llamas, aunque lo parezca. Deberías saber que las apariencias engañan. Yo también tengo a alguien especial en mi vida.

-¿Quién de todas?

-Jamás lo sospecharías. ¿Sabes? Esto del Capitolio es exclusivamente trabajo. –Me explicó con tranquilidad. –Mi hogar es el Distrito Cuatro. Mi verdadera vida está allí. Así que, los entiendo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué son? ¿Más ingresos para un vencedor?

-Depende con que vencedor hables. Cada uno hace lo que cree más conveniente. Personalmente, no he hecho tratos a cambio de dinero desde hace años. Me sobra con lo que tengo.

-Entonces ¿cómo pagan por el placer de tu compañía?

Se inclinó hacia delante de modo que sus labios entraron casi en contacto con los míos. Me estuve a punto de apartar, pero me desconcertó cuando abrió la boca para decirme la respuesta en un susurro:

-Con secretos.

Lo miré confundida y me pregunté qué estúpido trato era ese. Esperaba que dijera joyas, ropa o cosas por el estilo. Me costó creer que le pagarán con secretos. A cualquier persona le desconcertaría esa respuesta.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Chica en Llamas? ¿Tienes algún secreto que merezca mi tiempo? –Dijo en un tono sensual ensayado.

-No, soy un libro abierto. –Respondí en un susurro. –Todo el mundo parece saber mis secretos, incluso antes que yo misma. Peeta, mi familia y mis amigos me lo dicen. A veces no reacciono hasta que alguien me hace ver algo puntual.

Finnick sonrió con cierta simpatía y se apartó de mí.

-Desafortunadamente, creo que eso es cierto. ― Sus ojos se desviaron brevemente hacia un lado. –Peeta está viniendo. No se ve muy feliz. ¿Es celoso?

-Un poco. –Reconocí.

Era bastante celoso, pero jamás le gustó demostrarlo. Deseé que no hubiera malinterpretado las cosas y creará fantasmas que no existían.

-Es normal. –Dijo.

Cuando Peeta llegó a mi lado. Intercaló miradas entre Finnick y yo. Yo me sentí incomoda, sin embargo, Finnick conservó su habitual sonrisa pícara. Y yo deseé matarlo a Finnick. Sólo empeoró las cosas. Peeta le devolvió la sonrisa, pero me di cuenta que en el fondo estaba molesto y que más tarde me haría preguntas.

-Ya está. Aquí tienes.

Le alcanzó la libreta y el bolígrafo y Finnick agarró todo.

-Gracias, Peeta.

-De nada, Finnick. En cuanto veamos a Haymitch le daremos el mensaje.

Finnick se sentó en un sillón y empezó a escribir. Mientras, Peeta me acercó a él y me abrazó desde atrás, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y apoyando su mentón en mi hombro.

-Finnick… -Dijo Peeta.

-Dime.

El vencedor levantó la mirada del papel en el que estaba escribiendo y miró a mi prometido.

-Pensé que no podía entrar nadie que no viviera en el piso.

-En realidad, nos visitamos entre vencedores. –Le explicó. –También si queremos podemos traer a alguien externo a nuestros pisos, cuando está relacionado con el trabajo como mentor o estilista; o para una ayuda extra; incluso la atención medica. Pero no se pueden visitar entre tributos de distintos distritos. Eso está prohibido.

-Entiendo.

-Lamento que tengan que cancelar su boda. Imagino lo devastador que eso debe de ser para ustedes.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –Pregunté sorprendida.

-No es difícil suponerlo viendo ese anillo en tu dedo, Katniss. –Dijo como si me conociera de toda la vida. –Y dudo que hayas estado por tener relaciones con alguien que no sea la persona que te entregó ese anillo de compromiso. –Sonrió como si su teoría fuera obvia. Y lo era. –De verdad, eres distraída, Chica en Llamas. Puede que no lo parezca, pero muchas personas somos más observadoras que tú.

Se rió y se metió otro azucarillo en la boca. A mi lado vi que Peeta también rió. Y yo lo golpeé con mi codo en las costillas callándolo. Tal vez no podía golpear a un vencedor, pero no iba a permitir que Peeta se burlara también.

-Que amable… –Replicó con sarcasmo. Pero no aflojó en agarré, como si no quisiera dejarme ir. – ¿Quién te dijo que no nos casaremos, Finnick?

-Tal vez que ahora irán a los juegos. No se pueden casar. –Nos miró confundidos.

-No legalmente, cierto. Pero hay otro modo.

-¿También hacen una ceremonia aparte en el Doce?

-Los que quieren, sí. Es una tradición, pero no es obligatoria. Algunos lo dejan con la firma del papel.

Recordé que Peeta me contó que sus padres no hicieron la ceremonia del tueste. Ellos no querían. Pero yo y mi familia fuimos a la casa que Howe y Lizzy compartirían, luego de su boda en el edificio de justicia. Y fue una ceremonia realmente hermosa, porque pudimos ver lo mucho que ambos se amaban.

En esa ocasión, Peeta por primera vez habló de le hacía mucha ilusión un momento así conmigo. Ese momento que marcaría un antes y un después en nuestras vidas. En ese momento me sentí insegura, lo amaba, de eso no tuve dudas, pero no creí que fuera a durar tanto como para casarnos, o mejor dicho, no creí que fuera a funcionar nuestra relación a la larga por nuestras diferencias. Creí que él un día despertaría y se daría cuenta que estar conmigo era un error y lo perdería. En el pasado, me atormentó esa idea cuando la pensaba. Subestimé el amor que él sentía por mí y que él estaba dispuesto a dejar su vida como comerciante y olvidar su sueño de ser padre, sólo para estar conmigo.

-En el Cuatro, también. Entonces ¿en qué consiste la ceremonia?

Peeta le explicó como la pareja luego de casarse, y ser reubicada en una casa nueva. Se reúne en la cocina o el living si hay chimenea, pone una hogaza completa de pan al fuego, y cuando se tuesta, la sacan y la parten en rodajas. Como los dos agarran una rodaja de pan cada uno. Dicen los votos y luego mojan una punta de la rodaja del pan con vino y luego las intercambian con el esposo, o esposa. Si hay invitados, ellos cantar durante la ceremonia y una vez acabada la misma, el pan se reparte entre los demás. Y se hace una pequeña reunión posteriormente compartiendo ese momento con los más íntimos.

-Suena adorable. –Comentó Finnick cuando acabo la explicación. –Pero creo que sería más romántico en la playa como lo hacemos nosotros.

-Bueno, no es como si en el Doce tuviéramos mar, pero supongo que te doy la razón.

Le dije cuando se me vinieron a la mente las imágenes del mar, la playa, las puestas de sol. Me imaginé la paz que se debía sentir estando allí, similar a la que yo sentía cuando estaba en el lago de las afueras de mi distrito pasando tiempo sola o con Peeta.

-Sí, la vista ayuda. Pero básicamente es lo mismo, una especie de sellamiento de las manos de los novios juntas con algas y agua de mar, los votos y compartir copas de vino cuando el sol se está ocultando. Bien, acabé con esto.

Arrancó la hoja escrita y la dobló en tres partes, para dejarla entre medio de la libreta.

Luego se puso de pie. Y caminó hasta nosotros.

-Háganlo pronto, si algo te enseña pasar por los juegos es que no hay que perder el tiempo. Hay disfrutar cada segundo como si fuera el último, porque nunca se sabe que pasará después.

-Eso hacemos. –Respondió Peeta.

-Me parece perfecto. También mándenle saludos a Effie Trinket de mi parte. Ahora con su permiso me voy. Lamento haber interrumpido. No parecen de esas parejas exhibicionistas, creo que para evitarlo en una próxima oportunidad, ustedes podrían ir una de las habitaciones y se ahorrarían momentos incómodos.

Nos dedicó torcida, volviendo a ser el Finnick Odair prepotente de la televisión.

Toda la charla me dejó confundida. ¿Quién era realmente Finnick Odiar? Por momentos era frío y superficial, y por otros, era comprensivo. No pude adivinar cual versión era la autentica.

-Adiós, Chicos en Llamas. Tal vez, no sea la última que nos veamos. –Se metió un tercer azucarillo a la boca y lo masticó mientras lo ambos lo mirábamos.

-Adiós, Finnick. –Dijimos Peeta y yo al unísono.

Cuando nos quedamos solos. Peeta me arrastró hasta el sofá y me miró de frente.

-¿Qué quería Finnick Odair? –Su tono era calmado, pero su postura era rígida.

-Es inútil que disimules. Sé que estás molesto, Peeta.

-Oh, por supuesto. Se acerca a mi prometida sin mi consentimiento. –Me gritó. – ¿Cómo te sentiría si una chica se acercará a mí y estuviera a esta distancia?

Hizo lo mismo que Finnick. Sus labios quedaron a sólo tres centímetros de los míos, sacudió las pestañas del modo que lo hizo él y todo lo que no sentí ante la cercanía del vencedor de Cuatro, lo sentí ante la de Peeta. Quise romper esa distancia y besarlo, pero me contuve. Me alejé y bajé la mirada al anillo en mi dedo, para controlar impulsos que me gritaron apoderarme de sus labios una vez más.

-Actuaría peor que tú. –Contesté con sinceridad. –La golpearía para alejarla de ti. La amenazaría con lanzarle una flecha en el ojo, si la vuelvo a ver cerca de ti. –Era la verdad. Peeta era mío, jamás lo compartiría con nadie. –Pero ahora no fue nada, Peeta. Tampoco pude sentir nada que no fuera incomodidad cuando se acercó a mí de ese modo. Contigo es diferente. –Me sonrojé. –Además, no es lo que piensas.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me había respondido una pregunta.

-Sí, ¿y para eso necesitaba estar tan cerca? –Estalló mi chico del pan, que solía ser muy calmado. Pero había perdido el control por la aparición de Finnick

-Ya sabes cómo es él. –Le dije. –Como lo muestran en los programas. Tal vez, sea su forma de expresarse.

Peeta rodó los ojos.

-Pues, si vuelve a expresarse así contigo, me aseguraré que sea la última que lo haga.

-Exageras, Peeta. Eres demasiado celoso.

Jamás le recriminé eso, porque, yo era aún más celosa que él. Lo peor de todo era que escuchaba a mis compañeras murmurar cosas indecentes sobre mi novio. Y bueno, las cosas no acababan muy bien para ellas, me tenían miedo porque sabían que yo era cazadora y podría acabar con ellas con mucha facilidad. A algunas me encargué de dejárselos en claro.

-Él tiene fama de mujeriego. Discúlpame si desconfió de él.

-No te voy a negar lo primero. Y no te debes disculpar por desconfiar de nadie. De todas las personas que me rodean ahora mismo, yo únicamente pongo las manos en el fuego por ti. Pero, Peeta… yo sólo tengo ojos para ti. Siempre fue así, desde pequeños. No te debes preocupar.

-Lo sé. Pero… no quiero que se sobrepasen contigo, Katniss. Eres demasiado…

Mi expresión se volvió dura, sabía lo que iba a decir.

" _Eres demasiado pura e inocente."_

No sería la primera vez.

Peeta se rió por mi reacción.

-Eres demasiado… sagrada para mí.

Murmuró dulcemente.

-Y tú eres la única persona a la que le permitiría que me adorara.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Me estaba empezando a preocupar de tener competencia.

Él buscó mi mano por primera vez desde que nos sentamos y entrelazamos nuestros dedos.

-No tienes competencia en ninguna parte.

Peeta sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa feliz. Creí su repentino ataque de celos estaba superado.

-¿Confías en mí?

-Si. Prometo no molestarme ¿qué te dijo Finnick? –Su voz se escuchó más calmada.

Me arrodillé sobre el sofá y me incliné hacia Peeta. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos más de lo necesario y dejé caer los parpados imitando a Finnick.

-Me ofreció azúcar y quería conocer todos mis secretos. –Dije con voz seductora.

Peeta rió, pero su mirada estaba fija en mis labios.

-Ugh. No va en serio.

-Si va en serio. Te diré más cuando se me pase el horror.

-¿Horror?

-Finnick es realmente intimidante en el mal sentido.

Meditó unos segundos antes de contestarme.

-No se puede predecir cuáles son sus intenciones.

-Algo así. Es extraño.

-Lo sé. –Hizo una pausa y continuó. –Reconozco que estoy celoso. No miento cuando digo que tomaré otras medidas, si se vuelve a acercar a ti, más de lo aceptable.

-Te dije que no tienes razones para estar celoso.

-Y yo que confío en ti, pero no en él. Pero dejemos el tema.

-Me parece bien.

-Por cierto, yo soy el único que podrá conocer todos tus secretos.

-Los sabes todos, Peeta. Nadie me conoce como tú.

Vi a Peeta satisfecho con mi respuesta.

-Y tú sabes los míos. Jamás te he ocultado nada.

Yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y el acunó mi rostro con sus manos, para luego descender por mi cuerpo hasta llevar sus manos a mi cintura, acercándome a su cuerpo.

Nuestros labios se unieron en un beso lleno de amor y pasión mientras Peeta se dejó caer de espaldas en el sofá, arrastrándome con él y sin romper el beso, que ninguno pensaba acabar en lo inmediato. El fuego nos invadió a ambos por igual, el hambre creció hasta el punto de volverse insoportable. Las sensaciones que nos invadieron hicieron más difícil que pensáramos con claridad. Y sin importarnos nada, nos dejamos llevar. Por suerte, ya no estaba Finnick para interrumpirnos.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **¡Hola! Ya está medio escrito el tueste. Espero publicarlo en estos días. Este capítulo surgió mientras estaba pensando en cómo escribir la pequeña ceremonia. Y al estar frente al archivo de Word, como había pensado desde el principio, quería agregar una pequeña participación de Finnick. Esto me recuerda al beso de la playa XD También puse a un Peeta celoso, me divertí escribiéndolo, la verdad. Gracias por su apoyo, por ahora puedo adelantar… que la desaparición de Effie, Haymitch, Cinna y Portia tiene que ver con la ceremonia del tueste, aunque Peeta y Katniss ni lo sospechan. Ya en el próximo ellos lo sabrán. :)**_

 _ **Buenas noches,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_

 _ **P.D.: Cuando publiqué el próximo capítulo les haré una propuesta, ya que estamos cerca de los 100 reviews. Faltan 9 reviews para los 100 y será una manera de agradecerles el apoyo.**_


	39. GRACIAS

**_¡SORPRESA!_**

Hola. ¡Ya llegamos a 101 reviews, 77 favoritos y 80 seguidores! Muchas gracias a todos.

Ady Mellark87, Akadrizzt, Angie Mellark, Astrid BF, Bel potter, BlancaMorillo, Brujita22, Carolina Gonzlez, Casandra D' Everlak, CecyBlack, ConfundusPeeta, DaianaV . 92, Dawn In Flames, DianaMellark614, Donosti, Ebrithme, El Lector Cinefilo, Evelu Cullen, Evelyn312, GriceAnahi, Inay Masen Cullen, JAVI . MELLARK . WEASLEY . lll, Jamie Mellark Stark, JekaMellark, Karla313, Kat - Mk12, KatheMQ, LoHusr, Lui . Nott, LunaMason, Mavindel, Mellarck's, PaoRenteria, Pao THG, PaulinaTributo03, Potter - WeasleyGirl, Princess Viris Potter, Rianne Black, RoseAllyWhitPotter17, Rose Targaryen, SammieSG1, Samycri, Serenity Rose Kou, SheccidMateo, StephanieAE17, THGirlOnFire, TaisV, Yazzita, ZevieANDHinnyFan, amaya Mellark, angelita04, blackfalcon . x, cavfig, cele tenho, chivita, flor herondale, Gabriela . olvera. 313, iAnniBriefs, javix . rf . 94, kamile . kana, karoSwan, kathy2606, kathyugore, kokiitta, lara - chan no kajitsu, loveofshoes4, lyrag99, mariadelmonte, minjandi5, musegirl17, roxanne . rutteman, ruthelr, sinsajomockingjay, sofiamolina, vainillatwilight, viri - chamn, zanaka kazuki, Always - booklover, DianaMellark614, Andy Pandis, Clau Salvatore 94, Dhampi03, Evelu Cullen, EverlarkAndAlways, Isabelle Hutcherson, Katsa C . P Mellark E . Po, KrnGrangerdeBlack, Mary Evellark, Monse - 0.3, Nai1987, Natilovebooks, Nym Stark, PEINUZUMAKI312, THGKM, Virus 20, aldive761, beltran829, carolblue, charlotte8800, dazulu, ediebella, eli . j3, jmlopez24, Cuatro y Nueve, y todos los guest que siguen la historia y dejan reviews.

Bien dije que habría una sorpresa, como ya superamos los 100 reviews (antes de lo que yo pensé), me adelantaré a subir esto ahora.

Como agradecimiento su apoyo, se me ocurrió escribirles One-Shots a las primeras tres personas que dejen un review este capítulo. Puede ser de lo que sea. Soy fan de Twilight, de la trilogía Existence, de The Vampire Diaries, de The Host, Bajo la misma estrella y obviamente The Hunger Games. Y otras sagas pero creo que con esas me sentiría más cómoda escribiendo. Hay libros que leo y no me atrevo a escribir sobre ellos.

Le dejo esta propuesta, escriban tres o cuatro opciones diferentes sobre parejas, fandom, y de que quieren que trate en general. Yo elegiré la opción que más conveniente me resulte y lo publicaré cuando pueda como una nueva historia. Obviamente nos comunicaremos por mensaje privado. ¿Les parece?

Esa era la sorpresa, espero que les haya gustado.

 _ **¡Felices pascuas!**_ (Coman mucho chocolate, es una de las cosas buenas de estas fechas xD )

Saludos,

Lucy.


	40. CAPÍTULO 34: CEREMONIA DEL TUESTE

**CAPÍTULO 34: CEREMONIA DEL TUESTE**

* * *

 **-PARTE I-**

* * *

" _ **What would I do without your smart mouth**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Drawing me in and you kicking me out**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Got my head spinning, no kidding**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I can't pin you down**_ _ **  
**_ _ **What's going on in that beautiful mind**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm on your magical mystery ride**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I'll be alright.**_

 _ **My head's under water**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I'm breathing fine**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_ _ **.**_

 _ **'Cause all of me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Loves all of you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Love your curves and all your edges**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All your perfect imperfections**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Give your all to me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll give my all to you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You're my end and my beginning**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Even when I lose I'm winning**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause I give you all of me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you give me all of you oh.**_

 _ **How many times do I have to tell you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The world is beating you down**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm around through every mood**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You're my downfall, you're my muse**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I can't stop singing**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's ringing, in my head for you.**_

 _ **My head's under water**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I'm breathing fine**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind.**_

 _ **'Cause all of me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Loves all of you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Love your curves and all your edges**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All your perfect imperfections**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Give your all to me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll give my all to you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You're my end and my beginning**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Even when I lose I'm winning**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause I give you all of me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you give me all of you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Give me all of you.**_

 _ **Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Risking it all, though it's hard.**_

 _ **'Cause all of me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Loves all of you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Love your curves and all your edges**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All your perfect imperfections**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Give your all to me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll give my all to you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You're my end and my beginning**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Even when I lose I'm winning**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause I give you all of me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you give me all of you.**_

 _ **I give you all of me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you give me all of you oh."**_

* * *

" **ALL OF ME"**

 **De**

 **JOHN LEGEND**

* * *

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

Katniss se removió entre mis brazos dormida. No nos movimos del sofá, pero luego de hacer el amor nos vestimos, por si alguien entraba. No queríamos más momentos incómodos como los que Haymitch y Finnick nos hicieron pasar. Enterré mi cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su mentón, no haciendo nada, simplemente sintiendo la fragancia de su piel.

A veces, me sorprendía de que cada día que pasábamos juntos, mi amor incondicional hacia ella aumentaba cada día más.

-Te amo. –Murmuré contra su piel, aunque ella no pudo responderme.

Seguía molesto por la actitud de Finnick, coqueteando con mi prometida. Cuando vi su rostro tan cerca del suyo, me puse furioso. No sé como conseguí no golpearlo ahí mismo. Me contuve para no empeorar las cosas y preferí que Katniss me contara todo, porque ella nunca me dio ni una sola razón para desconfiar.

Dejé mis celos a un lado y me concentré en lo importante. La boda. La Ceremonia del Tueste. Quería que al menos simbólicamente ella fuera mi esposa, y yo su esposo. Debía hablar con Effie en la cena para organizar todo.

En algún momento, me quedé dormido y cuando desperté fue a causa de varias voces chillonas. Pero. continué con los ojos cerrados.

-¿No se ven adorables?

-¡Hacen una hermosa pareja!

-Es hermoso ver que están disfrutando de sus días juntos…

-… y también triste.

-Sí, pero hoy en día es difícil ver una pareja tan enamorada como ellos. Son afortunados.

-Es peor morir sin conocer el verdadero amor.

-Se ven felices cuando están juntos.

-¿Sabian que están comprometidos?

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ella tenía un anillo de compromiso. Luego se lo entregó a Effie Trinket, antes de que yo la llevara para hacerle los tratamientos de belleza. Se iban a casar. –Dice un hombre con algo de tristeza. Reconocí su voz, pero no recordé su nombre, era del equipo de Katniss.

-Yo me estaba preguntando sobre ese anillo que vi en una fotografía de la Revista Panem Entertainment. Habían hecho zoom de una fotografía, se veía claramente un anillo, pero no en detalle. Pensé que tal vez podía ser un recuerdo de su distrito o…

 _¿Katniss y yo en revistas? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué todos opinan de nosotros?_

-¡¿Lo tendrá ahora mismo?!

-Tal vez… y podremos verlo.

-De hecho, en la revista hablaron de una posible relación y compromiso.

-¿Estás seguro, Flavius?

-No era un anillo común. De hecho era hermoso, teniendo en cuenta que en Distrito Doce les cuesta encontrar muchas cosas que valgan la pena.

Como si me moviera dormido moví mi cabeza en lo creí era su hombro. Ellos ni lo notaron con tanto parloteo.

Suspiré con los ojos cerrados.

No eran malos. Eran más bien como niños reaccionando ante un juguete nuevo… nosotros, o nuestro romance puntualmente.

Toda la vida estuvimos en las bocas de los demás, nuestra relación prohibida, como rompimos los estereotipos de lo que se espera de nuestras clases, que no deben mezclarse. Hemos tenido que soportar mucho odio y desprecio para estar juntos, pero siempre luchamos por mantenernos unidos y no dejamos que nadie nos separara. Aunque, para el Capitolio parecía un cuento bonito y trágico de lo que es el amor verdadero. Yo estaba más del lado del Capitolio en ese aspecto, no juzgaron nuestras diferencias sociales, éramos tributos iguales y es lo único que les importaba. Pero aún así eso me molestó, porque éramos su entretenimiento.

Sentí la mano de Katniss presionando mi pecho disimuladamente, como si quisiera decirme que ella también estaba despierta. Sonreí internamente. Si nos "despertábamos", el grupo de extraños nos harían miles de preguntas y no queríamos eso. Era mejor que pensaran que estábamos dormidos.

-¡Qué pena! Entonces, no podrán casarse.

Esas palabras me hirieron en lo más profundo. Porque era verdad, nuestros planes se habían roto de la peor forma.

-¡Esto es tan injusto!

Escuché sollozos.

-¡Oh, tranquila Octavia! –Dijo una mujer de mi equipo consolándola.

-Dos personas tan enamoradas como ellos, no merecen morir, o separarse.

Octavia siguió llorando. Ella tenía un lado sensible muy fuerte.

Yo también corrí el riesgo de derrumbarme.

Katniss aumentó la presión de su mano contra mi pecho y se pegó más a mi cuello, lentamente. Nuestras piernas estaban cruzadas entre sí.

-¿Por qué no vamos al comedor? Muero por comer algo, y de paso los dejamos descansar. –Propuso alguien del grupo.

 _Al fin._

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que dejamos de sentir sus voces. Atraje a Katniss hacia mí y cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con los suyos mirándome con tristeza.

-Estamos bien. Nadie nos separará, amor. –Le dije adivinando que parte de la conversación pudo haberla afectado. Ella asintió y besó mis labios dulcemente.

-Pensaron que no despertaríamos… –Intentó bromear.

-Probablemente están tan acostumbrados a sus chillidos, que piensan que son susurros y nadie escucha lo que dicen.

Katniss se rió. Siempre me gustó arrancarle sonrisas en los peores momentos.

Besé su nariz y continuamos abrazados un rato mas.

Los dos equipos de preparación se fueron poco después. Como de costumbre cenamos con Cinna, Portia, Effie y Haymitch. Aproveché un intermedio entre la cena y el postre para hablar.

-Nos gustaría decirles algo. –Empecé.

-No me digas que la Preciosa está embarazada…

Katniss se puso pálida ante lo que nuestro mentor dijo.

-Eso complicaría más las cosas. Una embarazada en los juegos.

-No digas tonterías, Haymitch. Es algo serio e importante para nosotros lo que vamos a decirles.

-Un embarazo es serio e importante. Todos sabemos que ustedes no son vírgenes. Es una posibilidad.

-¡Katniss no está embarazada!

En el momento que acabé de hablar, pensé ¿y si lo estuviera al entrar en la arena? No nos hemos cuidado desde la noche anterior a nuestra llegada al Capitolio y hemos hecho el amor cada día y varias veces, sin preocuparnos por las consecuencias. En otro momento, me alegraría de la noticia, pero estando a punto dirigirnos a una muerte segura, el pensamiento me aterró; porque si quedaba embarazada significaba que no sólo moriría Katniss, también nuestro bebé. Y si ella vivía tendría que cargar con ese hijo que nunca deseó traer al mundo y que jamás conocería a su padre, porque murió en los Juegos protegiendo a la madre.

 _Soy un idiota._

Tal vez con suerte, Katniss no estaba en sus días fértiles y yo aún tenía tiempo de evitar un embarazo que llegaría en el peor momento si se produjera. Me ocuparía de eso.

-Lo que queremos decirles es que nos vamos a casar.

-¿Casamiento? –Preguntó Effie. -¿Cómo pensáis hacer eso?

Entendí que ella lo ignorara, que fuera escolta de nuestro distrito no significaba que estuviera al tanto de nuestras costumbres.

-No es una boda oficial. –Dijo Katniss. –Es algo simbólico. Pero, queremos hacerlo.

-Necesitamos algunas cosas. –Agregué. –En primer lugar, me gustaría hornear.

-¿Hornear? ¿Eso que tiene que ver con la boda? ¿Y por qué lo tendrías que hacer tú? Ambos tenéis cocineros a vuestro servicio.

Entonces, les expliqué en qué consistía la Ceremonia del Tueste y eso les dejó las cosas más claras a Effie, Cinna y Portia. Haymitch se mostró desinteresado. Él ya lo sabía.

Effie y Portia anotaron cosas en sus libretas mientras hablamos. Cinna controló los apuntes de Portia y le susurró cosas en el oído, que al parecer Portia anotó de inmediato.

Había algo extraño en la actitud de todos, como si ellos fueran a organizar todo y no nosotros. Haymitch se mostró distraído, pero de vez en cuando, nos dedicó sonrisas y miradas extrañas, como si él supiera algo que a nosotros se nos escapaba en ese momento. Cuando Portia nos preguntó que necesitábamos, hicimos nuestra pequeña lista de pedidos.

-Soy panadero. Siempre soñé que el día que nos casáramos con Katniss. Yo me ocuparía de hornear pan y haría algún pastel que nos representara a ambos. Me gustaría ocuparme de hacerlo yo mismo.

No era la única razón. Extrañaba mi hogar, mi familia, el trabajo en la panadería. Pensé que hornear, me ayudaría a relajarme y no sentirme tan perdido en este extraño momento.

Miré a Katniss, que me sonrió y tomó mi mano bajo la mesa. Entrelazamos nuestros dedos, Y sentí la misma felicidad, que el día que ella aceptó casarse conmigo.

-No creo que haya problema alguno con eso, en realidad ningún tributo ha pisado la cocina en años. Pero puedo hablar con los Avox e informarles que tú y Katniss posiblemente estaréis allí, para cocinar.

-¿Puede ser mañana? Para empezar con el pastel. Eso tomará más tiempo.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y cuando harían la Ceremonia del Tueste?

-Pasado mañana. –Contestó Katniss, después me miró. -¿Está bien, Peeta?

Sonreí y deposité un corto beso en sus labios.

-Estaré ansioso de que llegue el día.

Katniss se ruborizó, era algo que adoraba de ella, su timidez para algunas cuestiones.

-Necesitamos hacer uso de la chimenea que está en el living. –Agregué. –Eso sería todo.

Effie nos miró con incredulidad.

-¿Qué hay de las flores, el decorado, el vestido, el traje, los padrinos, la comida…?

-No es necesario. No sé cómo son las bodas en el Capitolio, pero en el Doce somos bastante simples en esos aspectos, se trata de una de una firma de papeles en el Edificio de Justicia y si la pareja quiere la Ceremonia del Tueste.

Effie sintió, pero su expresión era de tristeza. No supe que se le pasó por la mente.

-No se preocupen. Organizaremos todo. Haremos lo posible porque sea un día inolvidable para ustedes.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Hola. Se preguntarán porque corte el capítulo. En realidad me gustaría saber sus opiniones. Tengo varias ideas en mi mente y todas distintas. Recuerden que en libros de "En Llamas", Peeta dijo que se casaron a escondidas y no había nadie con ellos.**_

 _ **En realidad, en el libro no hay información de cómo se realiza la ceremonia, lo tomé con algo libre. Digo por ejemplo, que una pareja que se casa sin amor, no tiene porque hacer la Ceremonia del Tueste si no quiere, ya que, deben recordar que es algo íntimo de la pareja, que una vez que se realiza los hace sentir como un verdadero matrimonio. Para el Distrito Doce es una ceremonia de gran valor si hay amor de por medio. Obviamente el señor Mellark y su esposa no se casaron por amor, fue un matrimonio arreglado. Pero en el caso de Peeta y Katniss, si están enamorados y de estar en su distrito harían las dos bodas. Pero como aquí, Katniss no puede llevar el apellido Mellark, al menos pueden sentirse casados con esta otra alternativa, que para ellos tendría más valor.**_

 _ **Tengan en cuenta que lo organizará Effie junto con los estilistas. ¿Se dan una idea de lo que significa que un habitante del Capitolio te organicé tu boda? Estos dos no saben donde se metieron. xD ¿Preferirían que ellos estuvieran solos o estuviera su equipo como testigo? ¿Qué fuera dentro o en el tejado?**_

 _ **Saqué el tema del embarazo ¿se dieron cuenta? Es una posibilidad, como dijo Haymitch. Veremos qué pasa.**_

 _ **Esperaré a que comenten y continuaré el capítulo.**_

 _ **Buenas noches,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	41. CAPÍTULO 34 (PARTE II)

**CAPÍTULO 34**

 **POV KATNISS**

Peeta se quedó recostado en su lado de la cama y yo me dirigí al baño. Cuando volví vestida con un camisón blanco me acurruqué a su lado contra su pecho. Él me rodeó de inmediato con sus brazos. Lo noté muy pensativo y preocupado.

-¿Qué te sucede?

Elevé mi rostro y apoyé mi mentón sobre su hombro. Me miró unos segundos.

-Nada. –Me respondió.

-No me mientas. Sabes que odio que me ocultes cualquier cosa que te afecte.

-Pienso en lo que pasará en la arena.

-Deberías olvidarlo.

Me dedicó una sonrisa triste. No supe que decir para consolarlo.

Besé sus labios y no me aparté deseé que el beso durara para siempre. Me correspondió de inmediato, me tomó de la cintura y me depositó sobre su cuerpo. Rápidamente me ubiqué a horcajadas sobre su cintura y continuamos besándonos. Nuestras manos recorrieron nuestros cuerpos, hasta que finalmente conseguí desprender los botones de su camisa. Peeta levantó mi camisón y empezó a pasear sus fuertes y cálidas manos por mi piel, fueron amables, pero enviaron descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Minutos después, pidió permiso para profundizar el beso, su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios entreabiertos y yo gemí cuando él jugueteó dentro de mí. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que no lo soporté y también hice lo mismo en la suya. Ambos peleamos por saber quien tuvo el control. Mordisqueamos nuestros labios, nuestros mentones, dejamos un camino de besos húmedos en nuestros rostro y cuello. Sin embargo, cuando intenté quitarle la camisa, él no me dejo.

-Peeta. –Mi voz sonó como súplica. Ansié sentirlo cerca, como si fuera otra parte de mí. Fijé mi mirada en la suya.

-Deberíamos… detenernos. –Murmuró con dificultad.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunté decepcionada. Me sentí rechazada.

-La próxima vez que lo hagamos… serás mi esposa. –Peeta depositó un beso en mis labios y acarició mi cabello después de acomodar mi camisón hasta cubrirme nuevamente.

-Hemos hecho el amor desde los catorce. ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan correcto? –Me ruboricé, odiaba hablar en voz alta de estos asuntos. Busqué nuevamente su boca, pero no me correspondió.

-Quiero que sea especial. Seguir la costumbre de no ver a la novia un día antes de la boda. Y ya que eso es imposible, porque nos veremos de todos modos y no quiero apartarme de ti, pensé que al menos podíamos abstenernos de ir más allá de lo aceptable.

-No me importan las malditas costumbres, Mellark.

-Katniss… No te molestes. Sabes cuánto te deseo y te amo.

Él llevó mi mano a su erección que rozaba mi entrepierna por encima la tela. Estaba duro y firme y pude nota lo mucho que le costaba contenerse. Gemí al sentirlo contra mi mano, contra el punto exacto donde debería ingresar, eso me excitó más.

-Aún así, quiero esperar. Poco más de un día ¿Podrás?

-¿Tú podrás? –Le respondí con otra pregunta.

No me respondió. Sus ojos hambrientos me devoraron. Supe que la respuesta era no.

Yo aproveché para hacerme hacia atrás bajo las mantas, bajar su pantalón, su bóxer y finalmente liberar su erección. Jamás entendí de tamaños y demás, pero guiándome por las conversaciones que escuchaba sin querer de mis compañeras cuando almorzábamos solas con Madge los días que Peeta no iba al colegio, me di cuenta que no tenía de que quejarme, que esto era lo que ella definían como grande. Siempre me avergonzó escuchar a las chicas hablando del tema tan cerca de mí, sobre todo porque a muchas les daba igual con quien estuvieran o no; pero cuando estaba en la intimidad con la persona con la que si mantenía una relación seria y sincera, las conversaciones venían a mi mente y lo observaba con ojo más crítico.

Él era capaz darme amor, consuelo, alegría, ternura, seguridad. Pero cuando estábamos solos también era capaz de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a mí; de ofrecerme placer, locura y pasión desenfrenada, pero sin dejar de demostrarme ese amor eterno y esa adoración que sintió desde la infancia hacia mí. Él me hacía sentir la persona más maravillosa del mundo en cada instante de su vida.

Tomé su miembro entre mis manos y empecé a acariciarlo desde la punta hasta el final, aumenté la presión y la intensidad al ver que no opuso resistencia. Sonreí mientras nuestras miradas se encontraron, hasta que él no lo resistió más y cerró los ojos lanzando gemidos y diciendo mi nombre entre gritos que exigieron más. Lo tuve a mi merced y me sentí en la gloria. Sin dejar de retorcerlo con mis manos, introduje la punta de su miembro a mi boca, y la mordisqueé, un fluido tibio salió de la punta, pasé mi lengua por encima y por los costados y lo saboreé.

-Mmm… Delicioso.

Los gemidos de los dos, se combinaron con jadeos más frecuentes.

-¡Kat…niss!

-¿Te gusta?

Peeta intentó hablar pero no pudo.

-Sigue… –Murmuró inteligiblemente, pero pude leer sus labios.

-¿Qué pasó con la tradición? –Pregunté burlonamente apartándome unos segundos.

Peeta no respondió, sólo levantó la cadera en un intento de introducirse más a mi boca.

-Será la última vez. Hasta la boda.

Bajé mis manos hasta casi el final y facilité la intención de Peeta de ser yo quien le diera el placer que deseaba y necesitaba.

-Tú ganas, Everdeen. –Agregó entrecortadamente mi chico del pan. Nos destapó a ambos y llevó sus manos a los costados de mi rostro con fuerza para guiarme, mientras yo lo hacía mío a mi manera. –Sólo esta noche.

Tal vez, de no estar tan ocupada, le habría contestado.

 _Yo siempre gano._

Me encargué de satisfacerlo, del modo que él me enseñó e hice cientos de veces. Hasta que los papeles se invirtieron, y más tarde acabamos juntos del modo que yo quise desde el comienzo. Pero antes de que eso sucediera, sentí un ruido metálico de algo rompiéndose. Miré a Peeta, que abrió con sus dientes un paquete rectangular pequeño, supe de inmediato que era.

-¿Y eso?

-Haymitch me dio una caja. Dice que no nos arrepentiremos, no son como los del distrito.

-Peeta… sabes que es innecesario. –Le dije. Desde la cosecha no le vi sentido al cuidarnos, cuando íbamos a morir en semanas. Ya no tenía miedo de quedar embarazada. De todas formas, estaba muerta. Jamas vendría un bebé al mundo.

-No fue por eso que me las dio solamente.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, ni entendí que otro motivo hubo para que le diera eso.

-¿Qué tienen de especial?

-No lo sé. Algo en el sabor y es estimulante. –Peeta me sonrió de forma seductora. –Podríamos averiguarlo.

-Venga aquí.

Se la arrebaté de la mano. Quise acabar con la espera de inmediato. Saqué el preservativo y tiré la bolsita metálica vacía a un costado. Deseé que de verdad tuviera algo tan especial, que valiera la pena usarlo. Mientras nos besamos, le coloqué con cuidado el preservativo, pero mis manos temblaron y Peeta tuvo que ayudarme. Cuando acabamos nos tomamos algunos minutos más para amarnos, antes de que él se hundiera dentro de mi cuerpo y nos convirtiéramos en un ser indivisible. Sólo me bastaron unos minutos para comprender a que se refirió antes.

 **POV PEETA**

Desperté con la luz del sol dándome en la cara. Katniss estaba dormida con la mitad del cuerpo cubierto, dándome la espalda en su lado de la cama y enredada entre las sabanas.

Sonreí ante la imagen de ella con el cabello despeinado y la espalda descubierta. Me acerqué siendo cuidadoso y besé su mejilla derecha. Tomé las sabanas con la intención de taparla, me detuve al cambiar de opinión.

Salí de la cama y busqué el cuaderno con hojas de dibujo que me regaló Portia y el maletín con lápices y crayones de distintos colores especiales para dibujo, el cual ni con todos mis ahorros podría haber comprado en el Distrito Doce. Debió ser un gasto muy grande para Portia, teniendo en cuenta que ella apenas me conoció hace pocos días, pero me dijo que me lo quedará y que si me servía para pasar unos días más tranquilo, ella se sentía bien sabiendo que podía darme un poco felicidad. Se lo agradecí. Me encariñé con ella en pocos días, era una excelente persona y seguramente la figura materna que nunca tuve.

Me volví a vestir y caminé alrededor de la cama buscando la mejor vista de Katniss para dibujarla. Me entristecí, porque fui consciente que no podría admirarla por muchos días más y que el tiempo se agotaba con una rapidez alarmante. Desterré esos pensamientos de mi mente y me concentré en Katniss que estando dormida era completamente ignorante de que se convirtió en mi musa.

Me senté en un sillón, la observé concentrado y en mi cabeza le fui dando forma en trazos de lápiz a su cuerpo perfecto que ella siempre me permitió adorar de todas las formas imaginables. Siempre fue igual, yo observaba un lugar, una cosa o una persona; analizaba las formas, los colores y las texturas; imaginaba como se verían en un lienzo o papel; y luego cuando ya estaba eso definido, lo ponía en práctica y plasmaba el resultado en algo físico y visible.

Katniss me preguntó muchas veces, porque conseguía que me saliera con tanta facilidad, quien me había enseñado a dibujar y porque a veces no demoraba más de un cuarto de hora en terminar un dibujo. Le respondí que lo conseguía de la misma forma que ella con la arquería, o Prim con la medicina; que en mi caso, nadie me enseñó, pero siempre tuve esa habilidad, la cual fui desarrollando y mejorando con paciencia y práctica a lo largo de los años.

Durante una hora y media estuve dibujando y pintando. Terminé con tres dibujos de ella desde distintos ángulos.

De espaldas, resalté cada pequeña marca de su piel, la forma en que sus músculos se tensaban, la luz del sol iluminando su cabello y su espalda.

De frente, como sus delicados brazos sujetaban involuntariamente la manta blanca y el acolchado que cubría su pecho, como las mismas estaban hechas un ovillo a los pies de la cama, porque una de sus piernas sobresalía de las mismas, la posición de sus hombros desnudos, su cabello alborotado, el leve rubor de sus mejillas, su expresión relajada, sus parpados caídos, sus pestañas curvas y sus labios formando una ligera sonrisa

Y el último dibujo, una vista de costado sólo de su rostro, su cuello y parte de sus hombros.

-Cuando muera quiero recordar todos estos momentos, mi amor. Quiero recordarte así. –Susurré.

La miré pacíficamente dormida, alejada de todo peligro y preocupación. Una lágrima solitaria escapó de mis ojos, me la quité y cerré el cuaderno sujetándolo entre mis brazos contra mi pecho.

Me quedé sentado sobre la cama, pero no la acaricié, porque no quise despertarla, hasta que vi un papel deslizarse por debajo de la puerta. Fui a buscar lo que sea que dejaron. Nadie solía molestarnos a no ser que fuera urgente.

"Peeta,

He hablado con los cocineros y me han dado el permiso para que vayas a la cocina cuando quieras. Gracias por darme la lista y los bocetos del pastel tan pronto. La mayoría de los ingredientes ellos los tienen disponibles.

Hoy saldremos con Haymitch, Portia y Cinna para comprar todo lo que necesiten. A la hora que regresen del entrenamiento, estará todo.

Mantendremos la boda en secreto.

Effie."

Salí de la habitación para agradecerle, pero ella desapareció.

Volví a entrar sonriendo. Supe de inmediato en que ocuparía mi tiempo libre hasta el entrenamiento. Arranqué una hoja del cuaderno y escribí una breve nota, así Katniss sabría donde encontrarme. La coloqué en la mesita de luz.

Busqué ropa para cambiarme. Besé los labios de mi prometida unos segundos a modo de despedida, antes de ir a la cocina. Effie me informó donde se encontraba el día anterior, no demoré mucho en encontrarla. Cuando ingresé no vi a nadie, pero en la mesada estaba todo lo que necesitaba para empezar. Observé a mi alrededor impresionado por todo lo que tenían. La cocina era tan grande como la planta superior de mi casa y vi artefactos de tecnología muy avanzada que no supe que eran. Vi un horno eléctrico, que al parecer no requería mucho tiempo para ponerse en funcionamiento. Pensé en la cantidad de tiempo que nos ahorraría tener todo esto en casa y la cantidad de opciones que tendríamos.

Me concentré por completo en empezar a trabajar en la masa, necesitaba su tiempo de reposo, razón por la que podía dejar eso para después. Me aseguré que no faltara nada.

Se sintió como volver a la antigua rutina, mi vida normal. Fue relajante.

Después de una hora, me empecé a sentir observado, pero cuando me volteé a ver, no vi a nadie. Sacudí la cabeza pensando que fue mi imaginación.

Seguí amasando y dándole forma a la masa, que poco a poco fue tomando la consistencia perfecta. Pensé en hacer algunos panes hoy también, así no tendría que prepararlos al día siguiente. También, bollos de queso.

Unos brazos me rodearon la cintura y sentí un pequeño cuerpo tibio presionando contra mi espalda. Por un momento, me asusté debido a que el movimiento me tomó por sorpresa, pero cuando bajé la mirada a los brazos que sujetaban mi abdomen, reconocí el anillo de compromiso y las manos de mi amada.

-Creí que nunca te volvería a ver haciendo esto. –Murmuró. Apoyó su cabeza en mi columna y suspiró.

-¿Eras tú la que me espiaba?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó Katniss sorprendida.

-Sentí un leve cosquilleo en mi espalda y que alguien me miraba.

-Tu sexto sentido.

Ambos nos reímos.

-¿Quieres hacer algo?

Colocó su cabeza en mi hombro y nos miramos a los ojos.

-Me gustaría.

Me alejé de la mesa y me giré a verla. Me incliné, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y nos besamos antes de continuar con nuestra tarea. Ella ayudó en la panadería en los últimos años, no le tuve que decir que hacer, ella lo sabía.

Faltaba una hora para el desayuno, cuando la cocina empezó a ser recurrida, le dejé a los avox la tarea de controlar todo lo que hicimos con Katniss y les dije que lo pusieran en el horno en el momento adecuado. De esa forma, al llegar del entrenamiento, podría encargarme del relleno y la decoración.

El día fue largo. El entrenamiento agotador. Al volver a nuestro piso, con ayuda de Katniss terminé el pastel y horneamos mucho pan. Nuestro equipo consiguió todo lo necesario para decorarla. Ella estuvo conmigo mientras hicimos los cortes del bizcochuelo correspondientes, rellenamos y forré la torta de varios pisos con una pasta idéntica, a la que utilicé para el pastel con el que pedí matrimonio, pero completamente blanco.

Esperé un rato más y le pedí a Katniss que se fuera, le dije que el resto sería una sorpresa. No estuvo de acuerdo al comienzo, pero acabó cediendo. Se despidió de mí con un beso y se fue a la habitación a descansar.

Me pasé los últimos dos días, haciendo bocetos del pastel, hasta que gracias a Portia y Cinna, me decidí por uno. Les pregunté si podían hacer el truco de las llamas falsas, me aseguraron que sí y que el pastel no sufriría ningún daño. Esperaba que Katniss adorara el pastel, porque de algún modo nos representaría a ambos. Iba a ser especial.

Al final del día con todo hecho, fui con Katniss, que dormía profundamente bajo las sabanas, me recosté a su lado y me dormí de inmediato con un único pensamiento:

 _En unas horas, serás mi esposa._

 _ **A/N: La boda será en un capítulo aparte. Decidí separarlo para no mezclar.**_


	42. CAPÍTULO 35: SORPRESAS

**CAPÍTULO 35: SORPRESAS**

 **POV PEETA**

…

Caminábamos hacia el comedor cuando Haymitch nos detuvo.

-Hola, tortolitos.

-Hola, Haymitch. –Lo saludamos.

-Más vale que se apuren porque se les hace tarde.

-Lo sabemos. –Contesté, ambos estábamos tan cansados que nos quedamos dormidos más tiempo.

-Síganme.

Haymitch se desvió por otro pasillo y fuimos tras él.

-¿Dónde nos llevas? –Preguntó Katniss.

-Al estudio de Cinna y Portia. Para ultimar algunos detalles. Desayunarán allí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es por las entrevistas? –Volvió a hablar.

-Muy frío.

-La ceremonia del tueste. –Contesté.

 _¿Por qué otra cosa sería?_

-Caliente. –Dice haciendo referencia al juego infantil.

-No necesitamos nada más. –Dije y Katniss asintió.

-¿Seguros? –Haymitch volteó a vernos. –No pasa nada. Considérenlo un regalo. ¿Saben? Todos los años fueron iguales desde que gané, tributos sin ningún vínculo sentimental, chicos miedosos, o rígidos como una roca pero sin ninguna habilidad. Ustedes han hecho esta edición de los Juegos del Hambre más interesante o menos frívola, como quieran llamarla. Todos están muy conmovidos con ustedes y quieren cooperar juntos por primera vez, hemos preparado muchas cosas para hacerles pasar un momento especial, no lo rechacen.

La expresión de Katniss se volvió seria. Eso no le gustó.

-Tranquilos. No es nada exagerado por suerte estamos yo, Cinna y Portia para ponerle límites a Effie.

Ella se relajó un poco al escuchar esas palabras.

-Se apega a lo que se acostumbra en nuestro distrito.

Haymitch se aleja y nos pide que avancemos. Con Katniss nos miramos unos segundos.

-¿Qué opinas de esto?

-Lo peor que puede pasar es que te hayan diseñado un vestido.

-Vamos. –Dijo.

Apreté levemente su mano y ella caminó junto a mí.

Con Haymitch entramos a uno de los salones, era más grande que la cocina habían cientos de estructuras en las que colgaban perchas y ropa cubierta por fundas especiales, cientos de vestidos, trajes, y conjuntos de ropa estaban esparcidos ordenadamente alrededor del estudio de nuestros estilistas. También mesas, taburetes, pizarras que sostenían bocetos de diversos conjuntos de ropa. Las paredes y el techo eran de un amarillo muy claro, había ventanales que iban desde el techo hasta el piso y daban una perfecta vista de la ciudad. Se notaba que sin importar la hora, siempre había buena iluminación para que ellos pudieran trabajar. Nuestros estilistas estaban concentrados y cada uno sentado en posiciones contrarias alrededor de una mesa llena de papeles, cuadernos, lápices, carboncillos y pinturas. Vimos a Cinna dibujando, y a Portia observando muy concentrada bocetos de algunos diseños. En una mesa cercana de un tamaño considerable, vi telas de todo tipo, vestidos y trajes a medio terminar.

Eso explicó porque los vimos tan poco, en días así trabajaban más que nunca.

-Buenos días, chicos. –Nos saludaron apenas nos vieron.

-Buenos días. ¿Con mucho trabajo? –Pregunté.

-Bastante. –Me respondió Cinna sonriendo. –Vengan aquí, queremos mostrarles algunas cosas.

Nos acercamos, Haymitch se fue para buscar a un avox y decirle que trajeran nuestros desayunos.

Cuando llegamos al lado de Cinna, vimos de cerca los bocetos. El primero era un vestido y justo al lado había otra hoja en el que se pudo apreciar un traje de hombre. Tuve que reconocer que Cinna era muy bueno dibujando y que el vestido del modo que lo presentaba en el dibujo se veía magnífico. Los rostros me resultaron conocidos, Katniss y yo.

-¿Estos son…? –Preguntó Katniss.

-La ropa que usarán para la entrevista. Están casi terminados, de hecho únicamente faltan los detalles.

El vestido de corsé y falda voluminosa era rojo, tenía pequeños puntitos que Cinna nos dijo serían incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Mi traje sería negro, pero en el boceto pude apreciar, líneas en otros colores en las mangas, los bordes y los bolsillos en formas de llamas.

-¿Más llamas? –Preguntó Katniss.

-Tuvieron éxito así. –Respondió Portia sonriendo hacia nosotros. –Pero exclusivamente el vestido tendrá ese detalle de llamas falsas en la falda.

-Bastará con que gires para que las llamas aparezcan.

-Pero no siempre piden que gires.

-En ese caso, lo propondrás tú. –Le explicó Cinna.

-Te vas a ver hermosa, Kat. –Comenté sonriendo y tomándola de la cintura desde atrás. –Mucho más de lo que eres.

-Tú no te quedarás atrás. –Comentó mirando el que sería mi traje.

-¿Les gusta?

-Sí. –Yo asentí mostrándome de acuerdo.

-Y eso que aún no vieron lo que les hicimos para esta noche.

Cinna y Portia se miraron y asintieron.

-Necesitamos hacerles unas pruebas.

Cinna se llevó a Katniss hasta un vestidor y Portia me dirigió a otro.

Ella me dijo que me desvistiera y me colocara el traje que dejó colgado en una percha a un costado, luego me dejó solo. El traje era completamente blanco y al parecer ajustado a mi figura, consistía en un pantalón, una camisa, y una chaqueta con bolsillos en los costados y uno a la altura del corazón. La tela era muy suave al tacto.

Al terminar de vestirme, llamé a Portia. Ella entró con una corbata entre sus manos que acomodó en el cuello de mi camisa, porque de hecho nunca usé una y no sabía hacer los nudos de las mismas. Abotonó mi chaqueta y observó el resultado. Observé mi reflejo en el espejo. No me reconocí vestido de esta forma tan pura y elegante. Siempre que pensé en una boda con Katniss vestir de esta manera no entró en mis planes.

-¿Qué opinas?

-No parezco yo.

-Ese es el objetivo. Peeta, imagino que sus celebraciones deben ser muy simples, pero nosotros queremos que sea un día inolvidable. Es bueno tener experiencias que valgan la pena recordar. Nada será fácil para ustedes. Así que pensamos, darles un pequeño momento de felicidad en medio de la tragedia.

-Todos nos dicen lo mismo, pero se guardan lo que tienen planeado.

-No les diremos nada. Cuando vuelvan del entrenamiento, cada uno se irá su propia habitación, se bañará y nos esperará, nosotros dos estaremos con la ropa y los arreglaremos. Después les diremos que tienen que hacer. Tienen prohibido verse durante ese tiempo ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí. –Contesté.

Ni Katniss, ni yo tuvimos voz y voto en ese asusto desde el momento que les pedimos ayuda. Creí que me arrepentiría de haberles dicho que íbamos a casarnos.

-Te queda perfecto el traje, aunque creo que podríamos entrarle un poco en los costados inferiores.

Tomó unas agujas y unió las costuras de la espalda para que me quedara más ajustado. Se sintió muy suelto en la parte inferior de la chaqueta.

-Y un par de ajustes aquí. –Tocó mis hombros y mis brazos. Me quedé callado hasta que terminó su inspección profesional. – ¿El pantalón lo sientes cómodo?

Asentí, no vi que hubiera algún problema con él.

Me sacó con cuidado la chaqueta y se fue diciendo que podía cambiarme todo por el equipo de entrenamiento y dejar lo demás colgado con cuidado en las perchas. Me quité todas las prendas del traje con cuidado de no arrugarlo o mancharlo y lo colgué, también los zapatos de vestir blancos que pretendía que usara en la noche, los coloqué en su caja. Antes de volver a la ropa que tenía antes. Cuando terminé, salí y vi a Portia en una mesa abriendo varios maletines.

-Ven aquí. Quiero que veas algo.

Cuando estuve a su lado vi todas las joyas impresionado. Habían cuatro maletines en total, con anillos y dos con collares.

-Cuando venga Katniss elegirán lo que quieran, recuerden que simbolizará su amor.

-¿Dónde conseguiste todo esto?

-Effie hizo un encargo en una importante joyería, y como ustedes no pueden salir del Centro de Entrenamiento, los enviaron para comprar a domicilio. Tienen para elegir. Es importante que lo hagan ahora. De ese modo podremos mandar a hacer la inscripción y los tendrán dentro de unas horas.

Los anillos iban a juego, eran diferentes o iguales, para hombre y mujer, para una pareja que uniría su vida en matrimonio. Dos anillos que se encontraban uno al lado del otro sobre la base. Había un montón pero cada par estaba separado de los demás. Los collares eran variados, relicarios o simples dijes, también iban juntos de a pares.

-¿En el Distrito Doce también los usan cuando se casan?

-Sí.

De hecho, de habernos salvado de los juegos, cuando llegara el día, Katniss y yo debíamos conseguir anillos para casarnos.

-En el Capitolio algunas personas además de anillos de boda, se entregan el uno al otro un collar, por lo general con alguna foto de ellos y un mensaje. Al anillo también se le hace una inscripción, con el nombre del novio y de la novia, fecha de casamiento o algún mensaje.

-¿Por qué hacen todo esto por nosotros?

-Los queremos. –Respondió dedicándome una sonrisa. –Se lo merecen.

Acarició mi cabello.

-¿Lo aceptarán?

-Es demasiado, Portia. –Le contesto. –Nosotros pensamos en el tueste, elegir algo de nuestros guardarropas y casarnos simbólicamente.

-Cariño, esta cuidad es muy cruel, gracias a nuestra gente ustedes están aquí y se les ha arrebatado la oportunidad de un futuro, todos sus sueños quedaron destrozados. Al menos disfruten estos días. Nos gustaría hacer más por ustedes, pero no podemos. Hay gente en contra, pero siempre somos la minoría, y aunque no lo creas muchos de los que trabajamos directamente con ustedes, es porque queremos ayudar a los tributos, darles una oportunidad de vivir del único modo que podemos. –Portia suspiró resignada. –A través de nuestro trabajo.

Sonreí y tomé su mano. Me puse en el lugar de Cinna, Portia, Effie, incluso el equipo de preparación. No eran personas frías y calculadoras. Por lo menos para las primeras tres, nos eran lo que podían aparentar frente a las cámaras. Nos ayudaron, y era evidente que no estaban de acuerdo con los juegos, pero era su trabajo. _¿Qué habría pasado si Katniss y yo fuéramos habitantes del Capitolio?_ No tengo la respuesta, las posibilidades son muchas y todas van en diferentes direcciones.

No pude rechazar algo cuando fueron ellos los que ofrecieron su ayuda. Tal vez se hubieran sentido mal, porque no podían hacer mucho por nosotros.

Acabé aceptando y agradeciéndoles. Esperé a Katniss para decidir que anillos usaríamos. Pensé que incluso en la arena sería un buen recuerdo al que aferrarse.

Mientras tanto, desayuné. Demoraron. Ella me tranquilizó diciéndome que con las mujeres siempre se necesitaba más tiempo.

Yo reí pensando en las muecas que debía estar haciendo ella ante la atención que le estaba dando Cinna a su vestido mientras lo tenía puesto. A mi prometida nunca le importó involucrarse en esos asuntos. Siempre fue más simple y practica. Por desgracia, la paciencia nunca fue su fuerte.

Cuando por fin salieron Katniss expresó claramente su malhumor y yo reprimí mi sonrisa porque no quise que se enojara más. Katniss se sentó a mi lado y comió de su bandeja.

-¿Cómo te fue? –Le pregunté.

Katniss me miró de reojo y se ruborizó.

 _¿Qué diablos la avergonzó?_

Fruncí el ceño e intenté descifrar sus… De saber que le pasó hubiera sabido que tenía que descifrar.

-Bien.

-¿En serio? No lo parece.

-No te puedo contar nada, Peeta. Son las tradiciones. –De nuevo se ruborizó y yo sonreí de lado.

-Entonces tampoco te contaré sobre mí. Excepto que debemos elegir los anillos y eso nos incumbe a ambos.

Katniss asintió y siguió desayunando en un silencio extraño. Me quedé mirandola varios minutos con extremada curiosidad. Me dije a mi mismo lo normal que era teniendo en cuenta nuestra situación, Katniss y yo estuvimos muy volubles en los días anteriores. Cuando ella acabó con su comida, tomé su mano y la guíe hasta la mesa en la que los maletines se extendieron. Vi a Katniss mirando sorprendida todo.

-Que conste que acepto porque quiero que tengamos algo que simbolice nuestra unión y diga que estamos casados y estaremos juntos por siempre.

-También, yo. Tomaremos únicamente los anillos. –Contestó.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

El tamaño de los mismos era justo para nosotros. No supe como dedujeron nuestras medidas exactas pero todos los que nos probamos nos quedaron bien, incluso en los finos dedos de Katniss. Pareció un ensayo para la boda, porque yo se los probé a ella, y viceversa.

Cinna estuvo a nuestro lado, nos dijo cuales eran los materiales y los nombres de las piedras preciosas, de los cuales estaban hechos. Buscamos dentro de los más simples, nos probamos cerca de diez anillos hasta que la mirada de ambos se dirigió a uno en particular y cuando nos miramos supimos que eran los indicados.

Las argollas bañadas en plata eran más anchas porque tenían pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes con forma de corazón. Juntos formaban un corazón, separados la mitad de uno. Eran perfectos y simbólicos. Después de todo Katniss y yo teníamos un pedazo de nuestro corazón, nuestra vida y nuestras almas en el otro. Éramos diferentes, pero desde que nos conocimos nos empezamos a complementar mutuamente. Siempre sería así, nada, ni nadie lo cambiaría.

…

El entrenamiento se nos hizo eterno, pasé tiempo con Thresh, que se empezó a reír por momentos al notar mi nerviosismo. Con Katniss decidimos pasar tiempo separados, entrenando por nuestra cuenta. No pudimos evitar vernos de reojo durante el tiempo restante, vigilándonos, para saber si le sucedía algo al otro. Ella se quedó con Rue y la chica del Distrito Cuatro y juntas estuvieron prácticamente en los mismos puestos.

-Estás más distraído que de costumbre, Peeta. ¿Sucede algo? ¿O no soportas tener lejos a tu prometida?

-Ambas. –Respondí mientras nos mantuvimos ocupados en el puesto de supervivencia básica, intentando encender una fogata, yo lo hice pero no tan seguido por lo general Katniss o yo llevábamos fósforos si podíamos al bosque. Sin embargo debido al trabajo de mi familia en la panadería aprendí a hacer fogatas sin tener que recurrir a los medios fáciles algunas veces. Thresh me pidió que le enseñara y luego él lo intentaría. Le costó pero terminó lográndolo. –Es difícil saber que tendré pocos días para disfrutar de su compañía.

-Te entiendo, a mí me gustaría volver el tiempo atrás y aprovechar los últimos días que me quedaban con mi novia. Planeábamos casarnos en el futuro.

-Te debe estar esperando y extrañando.

Su expresión cambió a una de tristeza.

-Tal vez, pero no donde tú crees.

Su respuesta me desconcertó hasta que llegué a una triste conclusión.

-Lo siento. –Le dije. -¿Qué le sucedió?

-¿Recuerdas a Zafrina Sky?

La imagen de una chica de diecisiete años, alta, delgada, una morena con unos llamativos ojos azules, que contrastaban con su piel vino a mi mente. Fue una tributo valiente, hábil y fuerte, que se negó a ser una más en el grupo de los profesionales y posteriormente, acabó siendo asesinada brutalmente por ellos. Participó de los septuagésimos terceros Juegos del Hambre.

-La tributo del año pasado. ¿Zafrina era tu novia?

Él asintió.

-Lo lamento mucho.

-Yo lo lamento más. Me hubiera presentado voluntario como tú, de no ser porque justo el año pasado estaba gravemente herido y me exceptuaron de estar presente en la cosecha. La amaba tanto, aún lo hago. No pudo ser.

-¿Por eso te caigo bien?

-En parte, no suelo hablar esto con nadie, porque es muy doloroso. Pero siento admiración por ti y por Katniss. Se sacrificaron en el lugar de la persona que amaban y lo siguen haciendo. No importa el motivo, hicieron lo que yo no pude hacer por el amor de mi vida.

-¿Cómo hiciste para salir adelante? Si yo perdiera a Katniss, no me quedaría nada por lo que vivir.

-No fue fácil. Debes imaginarlo. Me obligué a salir adelante por mi familia, mi hermana y mi abuela. Todavía hoy mismo duele. Pensé que lo estaba superando pero estando aquí, no dejo de pensar en ella, en lo que tuvo que pasar, en todo lo que sufrió hace un año ¿entiendes?

-Sí, sé a qué te refieres. Aunque, no creo ser capaz de llegar tan lejos, de estar en tu situación. Katniss es mi vida y si la pierdo, la seguiré sin importar donde se encuentre. Mi familia no depende de mí. Lloraran mi muerte, pero lo superarán. Katniss me necesita y yo la necesito a ella, desde que prácticamente tenemos uso de razón. Y aquí estamos.

-Ustedes no merecían estar aquí.

-Ninguno lo merece. –Le contesté. -¿Obligarnos a convertirnos en asesinos para sobrevivir? Eso es aborrecible. –Dije en un murmullo que únicamente Thresh fue capaz de escuchar.

-Aunque lo terminaremos haciendo de un modo u otro. La diferencia es que unos lo hacen para dar un buen espectáculo, otros para sobrevivir y otros pocos para salvar las personas que aman o sacrificarse desinteresadamente por alguien más indefenso.

-Por suerte, nosotros no pereceremos al primer grupo.

-Definitivamente, no.

Los profesionales generalmente disfrutaban de hacer sufrir a la victimas antes de acabar con ellos. La novia de él, fue una de las víctimas. Tras el relato, no me extrañó su aversión hacia ellos e incluso el negarse a unirse a chicos que disfrutaban ver el dolor de sus víctimas. Él no iba a hacerle a otro tributo, las aberraciones que le hicieron a Zafrina. Me lo imaginé sentado en una silla frente a la pantalla de la televisión, viendo como torturaron a la persona que amaba sin poder hacer nada. Me imaginé su impotencia, su dolor, su corazón rompiéndose a pedazos dejando heridas que no se curarían nunca. Sentí pena por él y porque llevaba un año lidiando con sus problemas sin ella. Era admirable y triste.

De no presentarme voluntario, me hubiera sentido igual de destrozado de ver a Katniss siendo asesinada. Pero a diferencia de él, mi nombre si entró en la cosecha y pude presentarme voluntario. No iba a despegar mis ojos de ella en ningún momento.

Thresh me preguntó qué otra cosa me sucedía mientras ambos trabajamos en encender pequeñas fogatas de distintas formas, en base a lo que nos dijo el entrenador, en la arena no sabríamos que tendríamos a mano para hacer fuego, razón por la que era bueno aprender sobre las distintas formas existentes. Levanté la mirada me acerqué un poco a él para susurrarle que en la noche haríamos la Ceremonia del Tueste y que estaba ansioso. Si me veía más desconcentrado y nervioso de lo habitual, no debía preocuparse, al día siguiente volvería a la normalidad.

Él se río y me deseó suerte. Le agradecí, deseando en el fondo que fuera posible que Rue y Thresh estuvieran en ese momento, porque eran lo más cercanos a amigos que teníamos aquí. Aunque era imposible, lo habíamos hablado con Haymitch y no se permitía el contacto entre tributos, fuera de los entrenamientos. Katniss y yo nos resignamos y decidimos estar solos en ese momento. Posteriormente si compartiríamos tiempo con los demás.

En la noche, seríamos esposos, no importaba si un papel no lo decía, nosotros lo sabríamos y saber eso nos bastó para ser felices.

…

 **A/N: Este es el final de la primera parte. En la segunda estará la boda, las entrevistas, el comienzo de los juegos. Posiblemente más adelante pueda reeditar los capítulos de la primera parte, por errores ortográficos y todo lo que en el momento que escribo se me pasa sin querer. Hasta aquí serían recuerdos de todo lo que vivieron hasta llegar a un momento importante de sus vidas. La segunda parte será clave para ellos y su repercusión en los Juegos del Hambre. En unas horas publicaré el siguiente.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Lucy.**


	43. PARTE II: DEFINIENDO EL FUTURO

**PARTE II**

 **DEFINIENDO EL FUTURO**

…

 **Nos hemos casado de la única forma que se nos permite ahora, con la tradición de nuestro distrito. Hemos tenido momentos dolorosos.**

 **A partir de ahora nos prometimos ser fuertes y enfrentar a los tributos, al Capitolio y a Panem de la mejor manera que conocemos, con valentía, entereza y sobreviviendo a pesar de las circunstancias. Los Juegos del Hambre se acercan. Se acabó tiempo para la tristeza y el pesar.**

 **Es tiempo de actuar y hacer lo necesario para no ser ignorados, para tener más posibilidades de protegernos el uno al otro dentro de la arena, y con suerte sumar un día mas de vida junto a la persona que amamos.**


	44. CAPÍTULO 36: ÚLTIMAS HORAS

**CAPÍTULO 36: ÚLTIMAS HORAS**

* * *

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Llegamos a nuestro piso tomados de la mano. Se nota que ambos estamos nerviosos porque no dejamos de temblar de impaciencia.

¿Qué tendrán planeado para nuestra boda?

Esa pregunta me pone nerviosa desde que Haymitch nos dijo que absolutamente todo fue organizado por ellos. El vestido, el traje, las joyas, la ambientación del lugar.

Peeta se despide de mí, sin ni siquiera darme un beso. Me dice que lo reservaremos para la boda y nuestra noche nupcial. El calor sube hasta mi rostro al imaginar la noche que tendremos y mi reacción le divierte a Peeta. Odio a Peeta cuando actúa así.

Lo peor es que no puedo quejarme porque acepté su condición de no hacer el amor por prácticamente dos días, de hecho nuestros besos no pasaban de un breve roce de labios, desde la nuestra última vez. Esta maldita tradición me está quemando por dentro, porque con él a mi lado y la muerte a un paso de nosotros, me resulta difícil contenerme.

Siento el impulso de golpearlo por proponer tal cosa, pero me contengo y lo dejo marchar rumbo a su habitación.

Tendré que aguantar únicamente unas horas más. Hoy no se salva. Sonrío ante ese pensamiento. Al entrar en mi habitación veo una carta de Cinna sobre la cama, reconozco su letra, es la segunda vez que me deja una.

 _ **Katniss,**_

 _ **Imagino que debes estar nerviosa. Todos los novios lo están el día de sus bodas e incluso antes. Toma un baño siguiendo las indicaciones que dejaré a continuación, te ayudará a relajarte. No te vistas, colócate la bata la he dejado colgada en la pared del baño. En menos de una hora estaré contigo.**_

A continuación me deja las indicaciones y finaliza con su nombre.

Hago lo que me pide, todavía me resulta difícil manejar el jacuzzi, me manejo con lo básico y no pruebo cosas diferentes. Razón por la que las indicaciones me ayudan a guiarme sin hacer desastres. Cuando se llena de agua y espuma hasta casi el borde me desvisto y me meto allí. Me imagino en el lago del bosque nadando sola mientras mi padre me observa y me felicita por estarlo haciendo bien, la imagen cambia de un momento a otro, ahora estoy con Peeta enseñándole a nadar, jugando a lanzarnos agua y riendo mientras intentamos escapar del otro como si estuviéramos jugando a la mancha en medio del agua, robándonos uno que otro beso al ser atrapados. Siento nostalgia de esos días que nunca se volverán a repetir porque mi padre está muerto, y muy pronto nosotros también lo estaremos.

Pero hemos dejado el dolor atrás y hemos decidido disfrutar de nuestros últimos días, para empezar por nuestra boda apresurada.

El día que acepté casarme no estaba segura, porque siempre creí que casándome con él lo iba a arrastrar a una vida que no sabía si él iba a soportar, trabajar en las minas –con mi miedo de perderlo como pasó con mi padre –y dejar su vida comerciante con su familia, porque su madre jamás le perdonaría aquello. Él acabó convenciéndome y acepté, porque nunca querría a ningún hombre que no fuera él, que me cuidara, entendiera y amara de la forma que él puede hacerlo. Pensé que nos casaríamos en un par de años, tiempo suficiente para hacerme a la idea de una boda, la convivencia y una pequeña familia, porque de quedar embarazada sería capaz de abortar y de hacerlo destruiría a Peeta aunque no lo demostrará y no soporto verlo sufrir. Lamentablemente, por razones del destino, la boda se adelanta a casi una semana posterior al compromiso.

¿Qué pensaran nuestras familias de casarnos? ¿Estarán felices, tristes, molestos?

Tal vez las tres y cada uno por diversos motivos completamente entendibles.

Yo estoy feliz de poder casarme con Peeta sin importar la forma, triste porque nuestro tiempo juntos como esposos será muy corto, y molesta por el futuro que el Capitolio nos arrebató desde el día de la cosecha.

No lo pienso demasiado, ahora más que nunca debemos ser fuertes, demostrarle al Capitolio que pueden acabar con nuestras vidas, pero no con nuestra esencia y mucho menos con el amor que nos tenemos. En el momento que pongo los pies sobre el suelo sobre la superficie con pequeños orificios de metal, estoy seca en menos de un minuto. Busco la bata y me cubro con ella. Cuando salgo del baño, me encuentro con Cinna sentado en mi cama, aunque en realidad no he dormido casi nunca en ella en lo que llevo en el Capitolio. La cama destinada a Peeta es en la que me refugio la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Por dónde empezamos? –Le pregunto una vez que me siento a su lado y lo saludo.

Mejor acabar con esto pronto.

-Maquillaje, peinado, ropa interior, vestido, y accesorios. –Cinna enumera cada cosa una por una en orden.

-No pienso usar lo que me mostraste en la mañana. –Mis mejillas se encienden al recordar esos conjuntos demasiado provocadores para mi gusto, que Effie y Portia compraron en una tienda de lencería.

-Fue un regalo de Effie y Portia para ustedes. Además ¿Por qué te avergüenza? Ambos sabemos que Peeta te ha visto antes.

-¡Pero no así! ¿Dónde los consiguieron? ¿En que pensaron cuando compraron esos conjuntos?

-En el Capitolio y algunos distritos más ricos, las mujeres usan eso para impresionar a sus parejas. Ellas querían ayudar, a brindarles un buen momento a ustedes.

Lo miro aterrorizada.

-No tienes que usarlos si no quieres. Hagamos una cosa. Empezaré a arreglarte y mientras tanto decides que usar.

Cinna me maquilla el rostro en tonos claros entre blancos y grises de sombras para ojos, delineador plateado y labial rosa muy parecido a mi color natural de labios, aumenta el tamaño y forma de mis pestañas con una máscara negra, resalta el color natural de mi piel también dándole brillo y vida con varios polvos y cremas, elimina las ojeras escasamente visibles de mi rostro.

Después me pregunta como quiero que me peine, mientras acaba de secarme el pelo con un secador de mano. Yo no sé qué hacerme. Lo pienso, pero no se me ocurre nada. Dejo que elija por mí, pero le digo que por una vez quiero que acabe suelto. Define las ondas naturales y me hace trenzas miniatura en la zona que la coronilla de ambos lados que luego une con clips de cabello. Finaliza el peinado con una tiara pequeña que coloca en mi coronilla y echa un spray fijador.

En mi cabello ya no hay rastro de otro color que no sea el negro propio. Luego de varios de lavados en un periodo de días, los reflejos como el fuego desparecieron.

Me pide que vaya al baño y me ponga uno de los conjunto de ropa interior. Elijo un conjunto que viene con corpiño de push up que puede usarse con o sin tirantes y una vedetina de seda y detalles en encaje porque los demás son tan reveladores que me da vergüenza incluso mirarlos. Por último saco la ultima prenda de la caja, un camisón de tiras transparentes y finas, ajustado al cuerpo, el cual no deja mucho a la imaginación, es de encaje blanco y muy corto. Lo pienso mucho antes de ponérmelo, nunca en mi vida se me hubiera ocurrido usar esto. Cinna dice que lo utilizan las mujeres para complacer a sus parejas.

Trato de imaginarme a Peeta viéndome con esto puesto. Lo sorprendería ¿pero qué pensaría él? Imagino sus ojos fogosos cada vez que hacemos el amor. Él deja de ser ese chico que habitualmente demuestra su amor inocente y desinteresado, para convertirse en alguien que se deja llevar por el amor y deseo que siente por mí, que me complementa y satisface al tiempo que me demuestra a qué nivel nos pertenecemos y lo mucho que me ama. Pero dada la condición de respetar la tradición, creo que sería justo hacerlo sufrir un poco. Antes de darme cuenta lo que hago lo tengo puesto y se ajusta perfectamente a mi figura, excepto la falda que queda un poco suelta al final. Como toque final, Cinna entra con el vestido blanco de una sola pieza, desde debajo de las axilas cubre todo el torso, la confección es más firme en esa zona y cae en ondas de la cintura para abajo, que por cierto tiene dos capas, que le dan más volumen. Tiene detalles de flores blancas pequeñas cosidas sobre la capa superior y una faja en la zona de la cintura que une en la espalda con un moño, que él mismo hace.

Después me pone los accesorios una pulsera, aros y un collar al que no le descubro la forma hasta unos minutos después, un Sinsajo tallado en una piedra preciosa blanca y muy brillante.

-Estás perfecta, Katniss. Mírate en el espejo de la pared.

Me conduce a uno y me observo sorprendida.

Extraordinariamente, Cinna me hace ver encantadora, porque más allá de lo que me diga Peeta, me cuesta verme a mi misma como él me describe, pero con el talento de Cinna por primera vez me veo de esa manera. Hermosa, radiante y llena de vida. Casi ni me reconozco.

-¿Y?

-Me veo… hermosa.

-Es que lo eres. Lo único que hice fue destacar tus puntos fuertes, Katniss. ¿Merezco un abrazo? –Bromea.

-¡Sí! Muchas gracias. –Me lanzo a sus brazos y rodeo su espalda con mis brazos. Él hace lo mismo.

-Sean felices, Katniss. Sé que es difícil para ustedes en esta situación pero, cualquiera que los viera no podría dudar de que el amor de ustedes jamás morirá ni siquiera en los juegos.

Después de unos minutos, Cinna se aparta y me pide que lo espere. Vuelve para decirme que podemos salir. Él me tiende su mano y la acepto. Cuando me doy cuenta que vamos camino al tejado y no al living. Me detengo en seco.

Mi acompañante me mira preocupado.

-¿Por qué iremos al tejado?

-Allí arreglamos todo para su ceremonia. El novio está esperando.

Basta que diga eso para que me ponga en movimiento. Por suerte Cinna, me eligió unos zapatos blancos con taco chino relativamente bajo. Muy diferentes a los que tienen altos tacos aguja que me veré obligada a usar en la entrevista. Me alegra porque mantener el equilibrio con los últimos me resulta dificil. Peeta me ha tenido sostener varias veces durante estos días desde que Effie me los dio para que me fuera acostumbrando. Todavía no entiendo cómo pueden caminar con ellos como si nada, o correr mejor dicho. Desde que ella me los dio, no he dejado de mirar impresionada la rapidez con que Effie camina con ellos sin tropezarse.

Me siento ansiosa, nerviosa y con miedo. Aún no sé qué decir para nuestros votos. Seguro Peeta escribió y reescribió miles de discursos diferentes hasta que llegó a uno definitivo. Me avergüenza reconocer que yo lo intenté y no lo logré. Nada de lo que escribí me convenció. Cuando me encuentre frente a él las palabras saldrán solas. Soy espontanea, si pienso mucho las cosas acabo no haciendo nada y arrepintiéndome posteriormente.

Llegamos al tejado y Cinna me mira por última vez. Tapa mi rostro con el velo trasparente, que toda novia en el Capitolio usa. En el Distrito Doce hace décadas que no se hace, porque las bodas sobre todo para los comerciantes, no son más que un mero trámite y muchos matrimonios están arreglados por los padres, por lo que ni siquiera todos hacen la Ceremonia del Tueste, únicamente las parejas que de verdad están enamoradas, llegan a ese paso que los une para siempre entre ellos.

-Suerte. –Me dice antes de irse. –Dobla por allí y ve justo al final. –Señala el lugar donde teóricamente me espera Peeta.

-¿Los anillos? –Pregunto.

-Los tiene él. –Dice mientras camina de espaldas a mí y vuelve adentro.

* * *

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

Katniss todavía no viene y me siento intranquilo. La paciencia suele ser uno de mis fuertes, pero ahora no. Todos se casan una vez en sus vidas con la persona que aman. Y yo amo a Katniss desde siempre. Esperé por tanto tiempo este momento, no se dio de la mejor manera, pero estoy feliz de dar este paso con ella.

Me quedo sentado sobre uno de los almohadones extendidos en el suelo de la pequeña tienda que armaron en el lugar donde la última vez que vinimos había una mesa y un montón de sillas alrededor. Ahora sacaron las sillas y dejaron la mesa de madera donde hay una tabla para cortar y dos hogazas de pan en el medio de la misma envueltas en una tela blanca, una pequeña para Katniss y para mí y otra grande para el resto, porque la costumbre es compartir con los seres queridos después. Alrededor de la mesa se encuentran ubicados varias almohadas tan blancas como el resto del decorado sobre la alfombra, también hay un camino de piedra y respetando siempre las mismas distancias pusieron velas blancas encendidas que conducirán a Katniss hasta donde yo estoy. Miro la muñequera con imitaciones de dientes de león hechos con tela que le pondré a Katniss apenas la vea llegar.

Cuando siento pasos acercándose, levanto la mirada esperanzado y veo una silueta blanca doblando en la esquina. Me pongo de pie de inmediato, con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

* * *

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Me sorprende ver el caminito que atraviesa todo el patio con velas encendidas en los bordes, pero si hicieron eso era para que caminara por allí mismo y muy seguramente para que no embarrara el vestido caminando por el pasto y tierra húmeda. Mi corazón desesperado y cierro los ojos unos segundos para relajarme antes de continuar.

Quiero estar ya mismo al lado de Peeta, pero me lo tomo con calma, camino paso a paso, mientras recuerdo cada momento que yo pasé a su lado, todo lo que nos llevó a este momento, cuando me pidió casarme con él, la cosecha, los difíciles días que tuvimos que pasar, hasta ahora.

Y de repente, estoy a metros de él enfundado en un traje blanco. Él levanta la mirada y cuando se da cuenta que soy yo me sonríe abiertamente, la emoción brilla en sus ojos y su ánimo me contagia.

Debemos ser felices y disfrutar cada pequeño momento de felicidad. Eso haremos mientras estemos unidos. Y es un buen comienzo convertirme en una Mellark, la esposa de un maravilloso chico que llegó a mi vida por coincidencias del destino.

Peeta me tiende su mano y la tomo de inmediato. Él muy caballerosamente deposita un beso en el dorso, arrancándome una gran sonrisa.

-Hoy se ve particularmente perfecta, señorita Everdeen.

-¿Acaso no lo soy siempre, señor Mellark?

-Para mí, sí. No obstante, verte vestida de blanco minutos antes de casarnos, es el paraíso. Mi sueño hecho realidad. Cuando te vi, me quedé sin habla por varios minutos.

-Aún no nos casamos, Peeta. ¿Sabes? Puedo arrepentirme. –Intento sonar seria, pero acabo riendo.

-Entonces debo darme prisa antes de que te arrepientas.

Acaricia mi rostro y mis labios por debajo del velo. Yo lo único que logro pensar es en cuanto deseo sentir sus labios sobre los míos besándome con pasión y ternura, pero no podré hacerlo hasta que llegue el momento.

-Te ves perfecto Peeta, a pesar de no llevar muchas cosas encima como yo.

-Las ventajas de ser hombre.

El moretón desapareció gracias a las cremas del Capitolio. Ahora no tiene ninguna marca en su piel.

-Aunque me sorprende que tú hayas permitido tanto.

-Después de ver el resultado final no me pude quejar.

-¿Por qué?

-Quería verme bella para ti y me sentí así.

-Pero siempre fuiste bella para mí, Kat. Siempre lo serás. –Dice con amor desbordando de sus ojos.

Coloco mi mano sobre la suya y mirándolo del mismo modo le digo:

-Te amo.

-Yo también, princesa. –Saca algo de su bolsillo y veo que es una muñequera delgada con dientes de león de tela, perfectamente imitados. Tiene varios que están engarzados allí. Es hermoso. La coloca en mi otra muñeca.

-Portia me preguntó cuales eran tus flores favoritas, y le dije que eran estas. Recién me acaba de sorprender diciéndome que además de las flores naturales, consiguió este accesorio en una tienda por casualidad y pensó que te gustaría tenerlo.

-Sí, me encanta. Pero pienso que no necesitábamos tantas cosas. Hicieron demasiado.

Miro todo lo que nos rodea. Prim estaría hipnotizada observando cada detalle y diría que es propio de un cuento de hadas. Ella siempre ha sido muy soñadora y romántica. Cuando tenía citas con Peeta, me pedía detalles y miraba con cariño a Peeta cuando lo escuchaba decirme algo dulce, incluso cuando yo logré salir de mi coraza y demostrar del mismo modo mi amor por él, frente a los demás ella literalmente saltaba de alegría. Un día me dijo que esperaba poder amar y ser amada, como su hermana y su cuñado lo hacían; le respondí que iba a suceder cuando llegara el momento. Aún ahora estoy segura que pasara, ella es una niña muy bella, buena y dulce, tiene buen criterio para todo, seguro el chico que esté con ella sabrá valorarla.

-Lo sé. Pero no niegues que todo quedo hermoso. Así qué Kat, disfrutemos mientras podamos.


	45. CAPÍTULO 37: CASADOS (ADELANTO)

**CAPÍTULO 37: CASADOS**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

 **-PARTE I-**

* * *

Peeta desenvuelve las hogazas de pan.

-¿Estás lista? –Me pregunta sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Quién hace los honores?

-¿Los dos?

Nos dirigimos a una esquina del jardín donde hay un horno de hormigón que ya ha sido puesto en funcionamiento con leña. Con sumo cuidado ambos colocamos los panes dentro y volvemos a cerrarlo.

Ambos tomados de la mano, esperamos minutos que se nos hacen eternos. Acabo apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y él me acaricia delicadamente con su mano libre. Unos diez minutos después, Peeta saca las hogazas con una espátula, porque no quiere que me queme, ni me manche el vestido. Paso siguiente las coloca en la tabla que yo tengo en la mano, con el cuidado que siempre tuvo trabajando en la panadería.

Volvemos a colocarlo sobre la mesa baja, nos sentamos sobre los almohadones y la alfombra. Todo es blanco e impoluto, la decoración, nuestros atuendos. Las únicas cosas que desentonan son los arreglos de flores con dientes de león, prímulas y pequeñas flores con tallos largos, las saetas de agua entremezcladas. Me recuerda al día que acepté unir mi vida a él, sin saber lo que se nos avecinaba. Pero que estén ahí me recuerdan a casa y sonrío. Las flores favoritas de Peeta son las que me dieron el nombre, las mías los dientes de león porque me recuerdan a Peeta y las prímulas representan a mi pequeño patito. La extraño. Me gustaría que presenciara este momento que ella siempre soñó que sucediera. Ella siempre quiso que Peeta y yo nos casáramos.

Peeta nota mi cambio repentino de humor.

-Tal vez no estén nuestras familias, pero ellos sabrán lo felices que somos por habernos casado. Nos encargaremos que la noticia llegue a ellos de alguna forma.

-Somos nosotros dos. Es lo único que importa.

-Tienes razón.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos mirándonos sin decir una palabra, decidiendo quien va a empezar. Yo todavía tengo no estoy segura que decir, así que dedicándome una sonrisa empieza él.

-Es extraño. Llevo ensayando lo que diré desde los últimos dos días y ahora… me estoy muriendo de nervios.

-Empieza, Mellark. –Me río, porque lo mismo me confesó el día que me pidió matrimonio. –O yo también me pondré nerviosa… más de lo que estoy.

Él acaricia mi rostro por debajo del velo, me cuesta más verlo a través de la tela y él parece sufrir por lo mismo. Con una sonrisa en su angelical rostro, él lo levanta pero yo tomo sus manos entre las mías y se lo impido.

-¿Tradiciones, recuerdas?

Peeta suspira y se muestra desilusionado. Yo muerdo mi labio para contener la risa que amenaza con salir, porque se lo estoy haciendo a propósito. Peeta frunce el ceño, al darse cuenta de lo último, pero lo deja pasar.

-Cuando te conocí éramos bebés. Mi padre dijo que conectamos al instante, y no lo dudo. Porque cuando te vi caminar de la mano de tu padre captaste mi atención al instante. Creo que muy en el fondo una parte de mi mente te recordaba. Te veías hermosa con un tu vestido rojo a cuadros, tu piel bronceada, esa figura grácil y pequeña, las trenzas bien hechas de tu cabello oscuro.

Libera una mano y la otra la mantiene unida a la mía. Me acaricia el cabello. Justo en ese momento una composición de piano se empieza a escuchar, y ambos miramos para todos lados hasta que vemos un parlante escondido entre medio de la decoración, a volumen medio bajo. Es una suave melodía que acompaña nuestros votos. Peeta y yo nos miramos y nos damos cuenta que ninguno de los dos lo sabía, fue planeado por ellos, una de sus sorpresas. No me quejo. La nana es relajante y le da un toque romántico al ambiente.

-Me enamoré de ti en ese instante. –Prosigue. –Cuando te escuché cantar con tu armónica voz, no tuve ninguna duda. Mi único pensamiento fue el deseo latente de dormir y despertar con tu voz arrullándome, tus ojos grises tan expresivos diciéndome sin palabras lo que sentías en tu interior, ir con tu mano unida a la mía, porque una vez que tuviera, no pensaba dejarte ir. Fueron pasando los años y mantuve las distancias de ti. No por miedo a lo que pensara mi familia, en esa época no entendía lo que eran los prejuicios, pero si porque no me animaba a hablarte. Me limité a observarte a la distancia, cuidarte, regalarte pequeñas cosas por medio de Madge. Pero te puedo jurar que mi amor por ti fue en aumento. En las horas que no te veía te extrañaba, te fuiste convirtiendo en una parte fundamental de mi vida. El día que hablé por primera vez contigo, fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Rompí las barreras que yo mismo interponía entre nosotros y me sentí orgulloso de haberlo logrado.

Baja su mano y la une con la otra. Bajamos la mirada para ver nuestros dedos entrelazados y una sonrisa se extiende en el rostro del hombre que amo.

-Nos convertimos en amigos rápidamente y con el tiempo, en novios. Los años más extraordinarios de mi vida los he pasado contigo. Eres mi inspiración, porque eres tan maravillosa. Me enseñaste a ser valiente, arriesgarme por lo que creo y amar sin medida. Me permitiste ocupar un lugar en tu corazón y en tu vida. Tú no dejas entrar a todos, no permites que te conozcan a fondo. Por eso, que me hayas elegido para compartir todos tus secretos, lágrimas, alegrías, logros y fracasos, me hace sentir verdaderamente dichoso. Yo te di todo de mí, y tú me diste todo de ti. Hemos pasado momento difíciles y felices, pero siempre juntos, porque nos protegemos el uno al otro, porque nos amamos con cada fibra de nuestro ser. Cariño, no te puedo prometer una eternidad. Tampoco años de felicidad, en nuestras circunstancias actuales. No corremos esa suerte. Pero te prometo, que te amaré los días de vida que me queden, aunque esté lloviendo o salga el sol, aunque todo nuestro mundo corra el peligro de venirse abajo por las peores tempestades que nos aquejen. Te seguiré adonde tú vayas y te protegeré, porque este sentimiento no tiene fin y siempre te prioricé por sobre mí mismo. Tú Katniss Camille Everdeen Greenwood, eres toda mi vida, porque le das sentido simplemente con existir. Te elegí ayer, te elijo hoy y te elegiré por siempre. Y como dice la canción que me cantas: mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.

Lleva mi mano derecha a su corazón y la izquierda al mío y puedo sentir sus latidos contra la palma de mi mano. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas durante sus votos, y hasta ahora no pararon de lagrimear y veo que los Peeta luce igual que yo. Pero no son lagrimas de dolor, ni tristeza, son de alegría. Porque a pesar de nuestra corta edad, hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos, nos hemos amado y protegido desde pequeños. Me siento afortunada de haber experimentado lo que es el amor de todas las formas posibles; y de habernos cruzado.

-Peeta, yo aún recuerdo el primer día que nos vimos en la escuela, teníamos cinco años, te vi caminar junto a tu padre en la entrada cuando pasaron por nuestro lado. Tu padre saludo al mío a la distancia y tú no dejabas de mirarme a mí. Me intrigaste y reconozco que me puse nerviosa. Durante todo el día no dejaste de dirigirme miradas a hurtadillas y cuando te descubría mirándome me ruborizaba, al igual que tú. Después llegó la clase de música, y yo canté la Canción del Valle, durante todo el tiempo nos miramos, excepto por los momentos en que tú, echabas un vistazo a la ventana del aula viendo los sinsajos. No entendí el motivo de tu fascinación por mi voz o los pájaros, hasta que años después me lo dijiste. Ese día te diste cuenta que me amabas. Ese momento cambió nuestras vidas y definió nuestro futuro. Con el tiempo empezamos a saludarnos, hasta que yo te necesité y nunca más te apartaste de mí. Siempre estuviste para mí, hasta en los peores momentos. Me defendiste de todos, no te importaron nuestras diferencias, ni lo que pensaron los demás de nuestra relación.

Peeta toma mis manos entre las suyas y me sonríe.

-Fuiste internándote dentro de mi corazón y mi mente, y nunca te pude sacar de allí. Irremediablemente me di cuenta que lo que siempre sentí por ti, fue amor. Un amor que fue mutando y creciendo con el paso de los años, al igual que el tuyo por mí. Hemos tenido que enfrentar tantos problemas y prejuicios a lo largo de nuestras vidas para estar juntos y nada nos separó. No tiene porque ser diferente ahora. Eres mi vida, eres todo lo que yo quiero en este mundo. Me hiciste ver el mundo de una manera diferente, me ayudaste a salir adelante, me hiciste feliz. Yo intenté devolverte con amor todo lo que tú hiciste por mí, porque nuestros destinos siempre estuvieron ligados el uno con el otro. Incluso si el mundo cambiara y todo lo que conozco se destruyera, te seguiría amando únicamente a ti como el primer día. Hoy te prometo acompañarte en cada momento hasta el fin de nuestra existencia sin importar donde vayas y te protegeré por sobre mí misma, porque eso es lo que hacemos nosotros, protegernos el uno al otro. Te amo, Peeta Ian Mellark, y te amaré por siempre, no importa lo que suceda, mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.

Repito el mismo proceso que él, poniendo mi mano en su corazón y él en el mío.

Ambos estamos llorando en silencio y sonriéndonos el uno al otro. Este momento no se repetirá nunca más. Nosotros jurándonos amor eterno, sacrificio y protección durante los pocos días que nos quedan de vida.

De mutuo acuerdo tomamos el pequeño pan tostado, pera cerrar la ceremonia. Sin apartar nuestras miradas, ambos cruzamos nuestros brazos, lo agarramos de una punta y lo partimos por la mitad, dándole de comer al otro en la boca, hasta acabar nuestras pequeñas porciones. Cuando ambos acabamos de masticar y tragar. Peeta levanta mi velo y lo hecha hacia atrás sin prisa, admirándome encandilado. Después volvemos a unir nuestras manos y entrelazar nuestros dedos.

-Te amo, Katniss Camille Mellark.

Recién ahora caigo en la cuenta que dejé ser una Everdeen. Soy una Mellark. Soy la esposa de Peeta, y él es mi esposo. Sonrío abiertamente al comprenderlo. Nunca creí que me sentiría tan feliz al casarme.

-Te amo, Peeta Ian Mellark.

Mi esposo rodea mi rostro con sus manos con delicadeza y rompe la distancia de nuestros rostros y más tarde de nuestros labios. Ambos nos entregamos al beso, nuestro primer beso como marido y mujer.

* * *

A/N: Les dejo este pequeño adelanto del tueste. Si ¡ya están casados! Pero faltan los anillos y tengo una sorpresa inesperada. Espero que les guste. No es el capítulo completo. Los votos están basados en algunas partes en canciones que adoro "All of me" de Legend, "Te amaré" de Chayanne y "My Destiny" de Lyn (banda sonora de un dorama coreano hermoso llamado "Mi amor de las Estrellas" al que me volví adicta ahora que lo están pasando en televisión). Si quieren escuchar las canciones, ya saben cuáles son.

Saludos,

Lucy


	46. CAPÍTULO 37: CASADOS (PARTE II)

**CAPÍTULO 37: CASADOS**

* * *

 **-PARTE II-**

* * *

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Pasan varios minutos y continuamos abrazados. Unas voces interrumpen y ruido de pasos. Miramos hacia donde proviene el sonido, están cantando una canción típica del Distrito Doce.

Vemos a Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, Portia, Flavius, Octavia, Venia, a los tres del equipo de preparación de Peeta. lo que realmente nos sorprende es ver a Thresh y Rue entre ellos.

Rue se adelanta.

-¡Felicidades! Estamos muy felices por ustedes. Pero, creo que se han olvidado los anillos.

-Rue, Thresh ¿Qué hacen aquí? Haymitch nos dijo…

-Les mintió. –Contesta Thresh. –En realidad sólo en parte. Se supone que no deberíamos estar aquí, pero Effie fue a buscarnos.

Rue tiene un vestido de fiesta rosado claro y Thresh está vestido de esmoquin negro y blanco. Los dos se ven muy guapos. Aunque Rue se ve simplemente adorable y angelical.

Peeta me ayuda a ponerme de pie y los abrazamos a los dos.

Les agradecemos por su presencia, porque son lo más cercano a amigos que tenemos en este lugar. Es horrible pensar que nos conocimos en estas circunstancias. Nos gustaría que gane uno de ellos, porque Peeta y yo nunca saldremos de esa arena. No estamos dispuestos a dejarnos, menos después de nuestra boda. Ellos nos agradecen por dejarlos presenciar este momento. Reímos y lloramos. Hasta que Rue nos pasa una caja y nosotros la abrimos. Son nuestras alianzas.

-Pensé que las tenías tú. –Decimos Peeta y yo al mismo tiempo.

-La sorpresa era que nosotros las trajéramos. –Dice la niña. Veo a los demás parados cerca de nosotros llorando y sonriendo.

-¿Qué esperan? –Habla Haymitch. –Intercambien los anillos.

Nuestros amigos se van a ubicar junto a los demás y nosotros nos miramos. Peeta saca de la cajita mi anillo y después guarda la cajita en su bolsillo.

Ya hemos dicho nuestros votos, asi que nos limitamos a decir las palabras de protocolo que nos indicó Effie unos días antes.

Peeta toma mi mano entre la suya y empieza deslizar el anillo en mi dedo corazón.

-Katniss Camille Mellark, recibe este anillo como prueba de mi compromiso, y símbolo de mi amor y fidelidad. Prometo amarte, cuidarte, acompañarte, honrarte y serte fiel en los buenos y malos momentos; y hacer todo lo que sea necesario para crecer juntos y permanecer unidos como hoy.

-Acepto este anillo porque tu compromiso también es el mío y te he escogido como mi amor, mi compañero y mi mejor amigo hoy, mañana y siempre. Te amo, Peeta Ian Mellark.

Peeta sonríe y sigue llorando emocionado en silencio igual que yo. Termina de colocar mi anillo sin apartar su mirada de la mía y lleva mi mano a sus labios para besarme justo donde se encuentra mi anillo de compromiso y el de casamiento. Después saca la caja de su bolsillo y yo tomo su anillo y mientras de lo coloco hablo:

-Peeta Ian Mellark, recibe este anillo como prueba de mi compromiso, y símbolo de mi amor y fidelidad. Prometo amarte, cuidarte, acompañarte, honrarte y serte fiel en los buenos y malos momentos; y hacer todo lo que sea necesario para crecer juntos y permanecer unidos como hoy.

-Acepto este anillo porque tu compromiso también es el mío y te he escogido como mi amor, mi compañera y mi mejor amiga hoy, mañana y siempre. Te amo, Katniss Camille Mellark.

-Puede besar a la novia. –Digo porque no hay ninguna persona oficiando la ceremonia, ya que no es oficial.

Peeta reacciona más rápido de que esperé, atrapa mis labios entre los suyos y rodea mi cintura con sus brazos. Yo llevo los míos a su cuello y correspondo el beso. Todos aplauden, pero los ignoramos hasta que nos apartamos para terminar el beso con nuestras frentes juntas y nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Lo siguiente pasa en un suspiro. Todos nos saludan y felicitan. También compartimos el pan que ambos cortamos en rodajas con ellos. Y la ceremonia del Tueste oficialmente acaba.

Bajamos para cenar y cortar el pastel. Peeta y yo estamos sentados en la punta de la mesa y los demás nos rodean. No me doy cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que pruebo el primer bocado de uno de los muchos manjares frente a nosotros. Los nervios por la ceremonia del tueste me impidieron comer prácticamente en todo el día. Pero ahora que eso ya ha sido superado, mi apetito vuelve.

La noche es una de las mejores de mi vida, aunque no estén todas las personas que nos gustaría que nos acompañen, estamos casados y eso es lo único que nos importa.

* * *

POV PEETA

* * *

Estamos casados. Me casé con Katniss está noche. No me puedo sentir más dichoso, aún con los Juegos del Hambre sobre nosotros, mi sueño de toda la vida se cumplió.

Mi esposa. Se siente raro llamarla así, pero a la vez es tan perfecto.

Le robo un beso a mi esposa, quien se ruboriza en respuesta. Sus ojos brillan y su sonrisa demuestran una emoción y felicidad que me complace que debe a lo que sucedió hace unas horas.

La noche es joven, así que hablamos y contestamos preguntas. Nos preguntan cosas de nuestra relación, anécdotas que nos involucraron a ambos y nos unieron cada vez más, cuando nos dimos cuenta que nos enamoramos. Rue es la más curiosa, pero le da cierta luz a la velada. Todos nos escuchan atentos. De algún modo nos satisface poder hablar sobre nosotros, lo vemos como una manera de que todo lo que vivimos en nuestra niñez y adolescencia, quedé en la memoria de los demás. Nuestros cuerpos pueden morir pero nuestros espíritus no, y estará presente en cada uno de ellos.

Effie nos invita a bailar después de haber cortado el pastel. Quedó delicioso y la decoración impresionó a todos, pero lo más importante a Katniss le fascinó porque sabe que me inspiré en ella. Me agradeció con un beso efusivo que fue capaz de hacerme olvidar hasta donde estábamos.

Haymitch pone música lo más parecida a la del lugar de donde provenimos.

Los bailes del Doce son muy alegres y los de Once también al parecer porque rápidamente Thresh toma a Rue de la mano y se unen a nosotros. Haymitch se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

-¿Qué esperaban? –Le pregunta a los demás que nos miran sorprendidos. – ¿La música aburrida que se escucha aquí y los bailes formales en una boda de chicos de distrito? Bienvenidos al Distrito Doce. Y al Distrito Once también. Miren como les siguen el ritmo. –Haymitch se ríe. –Aquí en el Capitolio deberían aprender a divertirse.

Es verdad. Parece que viniéramos del mismo lugar por como Thresh y Rue bailan emocionados. Más allá de nuestras diferentes actividades, tenemos algunas costumbres parecidas.

-¿Qué hacemos? –Pregunta Effie.

-Sólo escuchen las melodía, déjense llevar por ella y diviértanse. –Grito mientras le hago dar una vuelta a mi esposa para después atraerla hacia mí. Nos damos un pequeño beso antes de alejarnos levemente y continuar bailando.

-El chico sabe lo que dice. –Agrega Haymitch. Los del equipo de preparación, felices se unen a nosotros. Buscan excusas para entretenerse, al menos tres de ellos no sobrepasan los veinte años.

Y así uno a uno se unen al baile. Intercambiamos parejas, o bailamos en grupo llevando a los que más reacios se ven seguirnos por desconocer nuestras costumbres.


	47. CAPÍTULO 38: NOCHE DE BODAS (PARTE I)

**CAPÍTULO 38: NOCHE DE BODAS**

* * *

 **-PARTE I-**

* * *

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

La horas pasan rápido, cuando menos nos damos cuenta son las tres de la madrugada. Rue y Thresh se despiden de nosotros. Nuestro amigo insinúa algo respecto a la noche de bodas cuando Rue se aleja tras darnos un fuerte abrazo a ambos. Yo me ruborizo y Peeta se ríe. Ellos se llevan bien, muy bien diría yo. Al final acabo riendo, cuando la vergüenza pasa y lo despedimos. Lo veremos en unas horas en el entrenamiento. Me sentiría mal por haberles quitado horas de sueño, si no fuera porque esta boda fue entretenida y lo único animado y alegre que pudo existir dentro de nuestra horrible situación.

Todos nos van dejando solos en el living, para que podamos pasar un tiempo de calidad como pareja. Nos felicitan y nos desean una buena noche. Haymitch es el ultimo en irse.

-No crean que por haberse casado tendrán luna de miel. –Nos dice. –Mañana tienen entrenamiento, traten de dormir y si hacen sus cosas… sean delicados. No quiero ningún alboroto.

-Tú no vengas a darnos sermones. –Le respondo molesta.

-Es una recomendación, preciosa. No importa, al fin y al cabo, tú nunca haces caso a nadie.

Si las miradas matasen, ya lo hubiera asesinado. Peeta me sienta en su regazo cuando Haymitch se va y me refugio en sus brazos.

-Tranquila, ya sabes como es.

-¿Eres feliz? –Pregunto para olvidar al hombre que disfruta arruinando momentos.

-Eres mi esposa. Siempre he esperado este momento. Soy la persona más feliz del mundo. ¿Y tú lo eres?

-Siempre me llenas de felicidad, Peeta. Pero ahora es diferente, más real e intenso. Lo que dijiste en los votos, me gustó.

-También digo lo mismo de ti.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con tu esposa en lo que resta de nuestra vida?

-¿Mi esposa? Adoro como suena eso, Señora Mellark.

Sonrió y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos.

-Quiero que aprovechemos cada segundo del resto de nuestras vidas, juntos como marido y mujer.

-¿Y eso sería? –Pregunto sonriendo con picardía, esperando que me bese y casi lo hace. Sus ojos me miran con intensidad y hambre, acerca su boca a la mía. Pero se detiene a último momento y rápidamente se pone en pie conmigo en brazos. Obligándome a aferrarme a su espalda y enterrar mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

-¿Estás bien ahí? –Pregunta con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Sólo ponte en marcha, Mellark.

-Como usted mande, Mellark.

Me carga como un novio carga a su novia después de dar el sí. No tendremos nuestra casa, pero si podemos cruzar el umbral de una habitación diferente a las nuestras. Si, Effie nos dijo que entráramos en esa, porque mientras no estábamos la arreglaron especialmente para nuestra noche de bodas. En un pasillo diferente que nos lleva a unas escaleras. Intento bajarme para subir por mi cuenta, pero Peeta dice que puede conmigo. Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y sonrío contra la tela de su esmoquin. Absorbiendo la esencia de su piel, o más bien del perfume masculino.

-Me gusta el perfume ¿ya lo mencioné?

-No. Pero me agrada oírlo.

-Hueles a casa. –Digo refiriéndome a la perfume amaderado que desprende.

-Pensé que te traería recuerdos.

-Extraño el doce, el bosque, el lago y la casa. También a los Sinsajos. Aquí no hay nada.

-Lo sé, cariño. Yo también extraño todo. ¿Recuerdas cuando me enseñaste a nadar?

-Estabas aterrado. –Me río. –Y como venganza, me robaste muchos besos cuando tenías un poco de práctica y lograbas atraparme.

-Te recuerdo, que la idea de los besos la iniciaste tú como recompensa por hacer mi mayor esfuerzo. Un buen incentivo en mi opinión.

-Pero era hasta que aprendieras, no te dije que pudieras perseguirme por todo el lago para besarme.

-Era divertido y muy placentero. Aunque no fue nada en comparación con lo que hacíamos en el lago desde hace dos años atrás.

-Peeta… -Me quejo ruborizada. –La primera vez que sucedió allí estaba muy nerviosa.

-Siempre me cuestioné lo extraño que es que tú des ideas y después te avergüences al recordarlo. Yo recuerdo muy bien que fuiste tú la que se acercó a mí y me empezó a besar apasionadamente mientras nadábamos. Después pareciste echarte atrás, pero acabaste rindiéndote después de algunos besos y caricias.

-Jamás te prometí ser normal, esposo mío. –Le contesto. –Al final no estuvo tan mal.

-Y acabamos repitiéndolo muchas veces cuando había buen tiempo.

-En caso contrario nos limitábamos a la cabaña con la estufa a leña encendida y algunas mantas de abrigo. Siempre fue nuestro lugar.

Peeta y yo nunca volveremos a estar allí. Suspiro de pura tristeza. No quiero morir, no quiero que él muera tampoco. Pero si debo elegir un momento y lugar donde fallecer será a su lado y al mismo tiempo que él. Peeta besa mi coronilla y cuando entra a la pieza me deposita en el suelo.

-¿Quieres ir al baño?

Asiento y me encamino allí necesito quitarme algunas cosas como el calzado y asearme.

* * *

Estoy mirándome en el espejo y sacándome el maquillaje cuando Peeta golpea la puerta y él la abre después que le de permiso, se queda mirándome desde el marco de la puerta.

-Nos dieron la mejor habitación, Katniss. Tenemos nuestro propio living comedor y un closet más grande.

-¿Living comedor? No vi ningún mueble en la habitación

-Porque está pasando otra puerta a la que tenemos acceso, tiene la mejor vista y un pequeño balcón. Por cierto hay mucha comida, una heladera con más alimentos y bebidas. –Dice Peeta sonriendo.

-Debe ser idea de Haymitch. Es como una casa.

-Sí, a esto debió referirse con que sería lo más parecido a la tradición del Distrito Doce. ¿Y sabes lo que significa?

-¿Qué no tendremos que ir a desayunar, cenar y almorzar con ellos en lo que resta de estos días?

-Lo que se traduce a que tendremos más tiempo para estar solos y disfrutar el uno del otro.

Dejo las toallitas para desmaquillar sucias en el costado del lavabo y busco nuevas, y sigo limpiando mi rostro, hasta que Peeta me toma desde atrás y se pega a mí, consiguiendo que mi corazón se acelere y mis mejillas enrojezcan. Puedo ver nuestro reflejo en el espejo. Ambos sonreímos y él coloca su mentón en mi hombro.

-Si sigues así te arrancarás hasta la piel, Kat. –Bromea con su sonrisa adorable.

Lo ignoro y sigo luchando por quitarme el rímel. Al final termino optando por la crema de limpieza y algodón, que consigue sacar los restos del mismo sin problema. Mi esposo sigue sonriendo y parece que por hoy nadie es capaz de borrarle la felicidad que siente. A decir verdad me pasa lo mismo, porque este día fue el mejor que pudimos haber tenido.

Observamos nuestro reflejo en el espejo, queriendo recordar nuestra ropa, nuestros peinados, nuestros rostros, nuestras sonrisas de pura felicidad, nuestros brazos y manos tocando al otro en un abrazo. No por lo material y lo perfectos que llegamos a vernos, sino por todo lo que significa, la historia detrás de todo eso. La perfecta pareja que hacemos y cuanto nos amamos para haber tomado la decisión de casarnos según nuestra tradición.

-Quiero retratar este momento y que quede como un recuerdo para la eternidad. Tal vez haga un cuadro completamente a color con las pinturas y los lienzos que me dio Portia como regalo de bodas.

-Estoy segura que quedará perfecto. –Le digo.

Él haría hermosos cuadros. Aunque nunca ha trabajado sobre lienzos, si lo ha hecho con temperas y pinturas sobre papel y cartones o simples telas y le ha quedado perfecto. No dudo que lo haga bien de forma profesional.

-Pero me ayudaras a hacerlo.

-Yo soy mala en eso Peeta. Lo arruinaré.

-Tendré tu mano entre la mía cuando pintemos. Pero quiero que lo hagamos juntos. Quiero que hagamos absolutamente todo juntos a partir de ahora. –Me ruega

Me doy vuelta y quedamos frente a frente.

-Haré todo lo que tú hagas, y tú harás todo lo que yo haga ¿de acuerdo? Nada nos separará. Estaremos…

-…Siempre juntos, aún cuando partamos. Porque nos amamos y sacrificaríamos todo por el otro.

-…Hasta nuestra propia vida.

-Pero, mientras tanto…

-…Seremos felices.

Nos empezamos a besar. Peeta me ha quitado los broches del cabello y cae suelto hacia ambos costados excepto por las trenzas en miniatura que siguen intactas.

Nos dirigimos a la cama sin dejar de mirarnos. Peeta me ayuda a bajar la cremallera del vestido y quitarme los bellos pero algo incómodos zapatos. Yo hago lo mismo con su corbata, su chaqueta, sus zapatos y medias de vestir. Que dejamos sobre una silla o en el suelo. Desprendo unos botones de su camisa y él empieza a bajar mi vestido, hasta que se deshace de él y lo deja con el resto de la ropa.

Cuando me ve en ropa interior, su boca se desencaja y sus ojos expresan hambre y sorpresa. Un deseo tan intenso que rompe cualquier barrera y sonrío divertida.

-Tú… tú qui… quieres matarme.

-¿Le gusta lo que ve, amado mío? –Exagero el tono intentando sonar sensual

-T-te… verías mejor sin nada de eso. –Murmura agitado y imaginando mil formas de desvestirme. –Pero, deberías usar estas cosas más seguido. –Parece que le costara hablar y concentrarse y yo no me puedo quejar, porque eso lo que quería, una dulce venganza.

-No pienses que dejaré que me los quites tan fácilmente. Tendrás que trabajar. –Le advierto.

-Trabajaré si tendré mi recompensa después. ¿En qué consistiría eso?

-Besa a tu esposa, en primer lugar y te prometo que tendremos la mejor noche de nuestras vidas.

-Soy tu esclavo, prometo serte fiel y obedecerte, amada mía.

Cuando se lanza sobre mí, empieza a besarme y siento algo duro sobre mi vientre bajo no tengo dudas de que es mi esclavo y lo tengo a mi completa disposición. Pero muy pronto los roles cambiarán, cambian constantemente. Con un poco de ayuda suya, consigo quitarle todas las prendas, excepto el bóxer blanco. Ahora ambos estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Miro su pecho trabajado y él a su vez me observa a mí. Nuestros labios no se rozan, pero nuestras manos recorren el cuerpo del otro sin reparo. Queremos hacer esta noche eterna e inolvidable, saciando nuestros deseos lentamente, paso a paso. Esta debió ser nuestra primera vez y de cierta manera a pesar de haber roto el orden, ahora actuamos como si lo fuera, como si no viéramos por primera vez. La unión de esta noche fue especial, somos marido y mujer. Es real para nosotros.

Peeta empieza a besar mi cuello y cada centímetro de mi rostro. Yo me sujeto a su cabello y recuesto mi cabeza en la almohada de costado para darle un mejor acceso a mi cuello. Me muestro dispuesta a que disfrutemos de nuestros días como esposos por lo que resta de tiempo hasta que los juegos inicien, no pensamos desaprovechar ni un día. El ahora es todo lo que tenemos y no queremos pensar en el futuro desgarrador que nos tocará vivir. Esta noche solamente existimos Peeta y yo.

* * *

…

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Hola. La próxima parte "POV Peeta". La publicaré en estos días estoy trabajando en ella. Adelantaré algunos hechos, el entrenamiento acabó (no escribiré más sobre el mismo), iré directamente a la sesión privada, la entrevista de los Trágicos también romperá lo normal. Me parecen cosas importantes que cambiar porque Peeta y Katniss están igual de preparados y no quiero hacer las entrevistas iguales al libro. ;) ¿Se imaginan que? Trataré de hacer una maratón para compensar el tiempo que me ausenté con esta historia. También tengo cinco capítulos de diferentes historias, que he subido a Wattpad, pero no he pasado a la computadora hasta hoy. Un capítulo nuevo y cuatro reeditados (bajo la nueva idea del embarazo y casamiento Everlark) de "VOLVIENDO A TI", dos capítulos de "THIS LOVE IS DIFFICULT, BUT IT'S REAL", dos capítulos de "TODO MI MUNDO" y un capítulo de "EN TODO ESTARÉ". Me fijaré en los errores y prometo que los subo pronto.**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	48. AVISO

AVISO:

* * *

-Tengo página de Facebook donde publico cosas sobre mis historias. Busquenla como: Lucy Mellark O'Shea - Fanfiction.

* * *

-Mi usuario de Wattpad es: LucyMellark.

* * *

En minutos publicaré un nuevo capítulo.


	49. CAPÍTULO 39: SESIÓN PRIVADA (COMPLETO)

**CAPÍTULO 39: SESIÓN PRIVADA**

* * *

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

El séptimo día de entrenamiento empiezan a llamarnos a la hora de la comida para nuestras sesiones privadas con los Vigilantes.

En el almuerzo, nos sentamos con Thresh, Rue y los dos tributos del Cuatro, Eithan y Deméter. Estos dos se unieron a nosotros.

Eithan y Deméter nos han seguido por varios días, fueron a los mismos puestos que nosotros, hemos hablado con ellos amistosamente, mayormente yo porque Katniss tendía a ser desconfiada. Thresh se ganó su confianza por haberme ayudado cuando caí de la red y Rue desde que la vio en televisión ganó su atención. Pero los tributos del Cuatro no le convencieron del todo. La verdad fue que sin quererlo hicimos aliados.

" _Haymitch estará satisfecho cuando lo sepa."_ Le dije a Katniss el día anterior a lo que ella simplemente gruñó, haciéndome reír en consecuencia.

El odio de los profesionales fue en aumento al darse cuenta que nuestro grupo había crecido, porque igual que Thresh. El Distrito Cuatro, que habitualmente formó parte de los profesionales, en apariencia optó por unirse a nosotros. Eithan de dieciocho es excelente usando el tridente y tenía buena puntería. Deméter de catorce y sabe hacer todo tipo de anzuelos y trampas. Sumadas a las habilidades de Thresh, y Rue, y las de nosotros dos, si todo va bien vamos a ser un buen equipo.

Distrito a distrito, primero el chico y luego la chica. Como siempre, el Distrito Doce se queda para el final, así que esperamos en el comedor, sin saber bien qué hacer. Nadie regresa después de la sesión.

Katniss se sienta en mi regazo y yo apoyo mi cabeza sobre su brazo o su hombro. Muchos nos miran, pero nos da igual. Además, no tiene caso ocultar algo que todo el mundo sabe.

Cuando llaman a Rue nos quedamos solos.

-¿Crees que lo hagan bien?

-Thresh, sí. Y Rue creo que podría sorprenderlos.

-Estoy nerviosa, Peeta.

-Lo sé. También yo. Nos irá bien, Kat. Estamos preparados para esto.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Haymitch sobre tirar las pesas. –Dice ella. –O tal vez, las lanzas.

-Gracias, lo haré. Y tú... dispara bien.

El nombre Peeta Mellark aparece en el tablero electrónico que ocupa la pared y justo después suena un zumbido. Es mi turno.

Katniss me rodea con sus brazos el cuello y nos besamos.

-Te amo, princesa. –Le digo al apartarme.

-Yo también te amo. Suerte.

-Para ti también. Nos vemos arriba.

Deposito un beso en la frente de mi esposa y me encamino hacia la puerta.

* * *

Nadie me mira cuando entro al gimnasio, porque los Vigilantes llevan demasiado tiempo aquí dentro y ya han visto otras veintidós demostraciones. Además, casi todos han bebido demasiado vino y quieren irse a casa de una vez. Me enfurece esto, pero digo mi nombre cuando un hombre de cabello canoso y gordo se digna a mirarme.

-Peeta Mellark. Distrito Doce. –Grito y algunos se dan por aludidos y asienten.

Pienso rápidamente en que puedo hacer para mi demostración. Uno de mis fuertes es la fuerza, pero también puedo jugar con la puntería o tal vez trampas. Debo hacer lo que mejor se me da, para conseguir patrocinadores y ayudar a Katniss. Si los Profesionales aspiran al mejor resultado, yo también aspiraré al mismo.

Cuelgo varios maniquíes por el cuello con un nudo que aprendí a hacer meses antes y después me alejo tras colocarlos en sus bases. Si lanzo bien las pesas, podré partirlos por la mitad a todos. El material es duro, pero no tanto como las pesas.

Me ubico a cierta distancia ignorando a los vigilantes. Observo las pesas de diferentes tamaños y formas. Muchas veces he llegado a cargar más de ochenta kilos sobre mis hombros. Desde El Quemador hasta mi casa. Así que cuando cargo la primera bola de treinta kilos aproximadamente no supone algo difícil para mí. Me concentro, la balanceo hasta que me siento lo suficiente seguro de hacer esto. No debo fallar. Por Katniss. Solamente unos veinte metros me separan del objetivo.

Respiro hondo y cierro los ojos cuando tengo el objetivo claro. Un ruido de algo rompiéndose se escucha minutos después, y el peso de estrellándose contra el suelo.

Al abrir los ojos veo que ha dado en el blanco. La bola ha trisado el primer maniquí y ha roto por completo el brazo derecho.

Voy por el siguiente. Elijo algo más pesado para el siguiente maniquí y este se parte por la mitad por la zona del pecho. La mitad inferior cae al suelo, la otra queda colgando como si hubiera podido destrozar a la persona y ahorcarla.

Hago lo mismo varias veces con distintos maniquíes hasta que me canso. No he fallado excepto una vez, me sorprende a mí mismo haberlo logrado. Cuando giro la cabeza me doy cuenta de la poca importancia que me dan. Ha llegado un cerdo asado y borrachos como están han centrado toda su atención en el mismo. Excepto por un par de vigilantes, los demás me ignoran. Cierro las manos en puños, esto no puede quedar así. No me pueden ignorar, porque si no me prestan atención a mí, Katniss pasará por lo mismo. Voy hasta el puesto arquería. Tomo un arco y un carcaj de flechas y rápidamente lo pruebo, desde mi posición y tratando de buscar el ángulo más libre, desde el que no le pueda hacer daño a nadie. Sólo deseo llamar la atención de todos.

Coloco la flecha, tenso el arco y lanzo la flecha de forma mecánica. Veo a algunos Vigilantes retroceder asustados aunque ninguno fue tocado por la flecha. Cuando atraviesa la zona de la cabeza del cerdo, sonrío al darme cuenta que ahora todos me están mirando entre asustados, sorprendidos, enojados o fascinados. Seneca Crane, el Vigilante en Jefe me mira con un interés genuino por primera vez. El hombre gordo, de piel blanca y canoso, sonríe hacia mí, pero no podría descifrar cuáles son sus pensamientos. De hecho él es la única persona que sentí que nos ha estado observándonos mucho a Katniss y a mí durante esta semana. Como si nos estuviera analizando constantemente. Otro hombre se cae sobre el ponche y yo sigo sonriendo.

-Gracias por su consideración y espero que de verdad vean a mi compañera, Katniss Everdeen. –Grito la advertencia.

Dejo el arco y el carcaj de flechas en el suelo y me voy del gimnasio dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Apenas salgo me doy cuenta que arruiné todo. Pero al menos ahora no podrán ignorar a mi esposa, como hicieron conmigo.

Tomo el primer ascensor que se abre. Pero antes de que se cierre, me doy cuenta que Finnick Odair está casualmente dentro.

-Peeta. –Saluda.

-Finnick. ¿Qué haces?

-Vengo del hospital. Tenía que ir por una medicina para Mags. –Muestra unas pastillas que por el nombre de la droga creo que son calmantes.

-¿Mags? ¿No es muy grande para ser mentora?

-Lo es. El único mentor soy yo. Ella vino para tratarse por un problema de salud y aprovechó los juegos, porque puedo venir con ella.

-Oh. Vale.

-¿Cómo te fue en la sesión?

-Bien, pero no lo sé. Todos me ignoraban prácticamente.

-Los Vigilantes tienden a ser unos ineptos, una vez que llegan a la mitad de la jornada. Con tanto alcohol y comida encima, no les importa nada más. Se lo hacen a casi todos, pero siempre hay uno que otro mirando. Es lo mismo cada año.

Estoy de malhumor por lo que no le respondo.

-¿Sigues molesto por lo del otro día?

-No todo pasa por ti. Aunque te recomendaría que te mantengas alejado de mi esposa.

-No te preocupes por eso. Por cierto, ¿esposa? ¿Ya se casaron?

-Sí.

-Felicidades.

-Gracias.

Pasan unos minutos y digo.

-Tu primo quiere formar una alianza con nosotros.

-Lo sé. Me lo ha comentado.

-¿Y? ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Él es inteligente. Si Eithan quiere formar una alianza con ustedes, es porque vio algo más especial en ti y Katniss, que en los profesionales. –Remarca la palabra "especial" de una forma que parece como si quisiera decir algo más y no pudiera.

La puerta del ascensor se abre y él se despide de mí, sin darme tiempo a preguntarle a que se refería y yo me quedo solo, dentro del ascensor con dudas.

Finnick Odair es un hombre joven imposible de descifrar y realmente misterioso. No sé hasta qué punto confiar, o desconfiar de él. Y en consecuencia de sus tributos.

* * *

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Veinte minutos después que se va Peeta es mi turno. Estoy nerviosa. ¿Le habrá ido bien a él? ¿Y yo dispararé bien? Nunca tuve que actuar bajo presión. De esto depende que consigamos patrocinadores.

En el gimnasio todo el mundo parece concentrado en su propio mundo. Sólo un par me ven entrar. Algunos lucen preocupados y hasta asustados.

Espera ¿Qué hace una flecha sobre la mesa de comida junto a un cerdo asado?

¿Qué habrá pasado?

¿Por qué siento que tiene que ver con mi esposo?

Cuando lo vea le podré preguntar en persona.

-Katniss Everdeen. Distrito Doce.

Sigo el plan original: me dirijo al puesto de tiro con arco. ¡Ah, las armas! ¡Llevo días deseando ponerles las manos encima! Arcos hechos de madera, plástico, metal y materiales que ni siquiera sé nombrar. Flechas con plumas cortadas en líneas perfectamente uniformes. Escojo un arco, lo tenso y me echo al hombro el carcaj de flechas a juego. Hay un campo de tiro que me parece demasiado limitado, dianas estándar y siluetas humanas. Me dirijo al centro del gimnasio y escojo el primer objetivo: el muñeco de las prácticas de cuchillo. Sin embargo, cuando empiezo a tirar de la flecha, sé que algo va mal: la cuerda está más tensa que la de los arcos de casa y la flecha es más rígida. Me quedo a cinco centímetros de darle al muñeco y pierdo la poca atención que me había ganado. En este momento odio a Haymitch por no dejarme entrenar antes con esto. A Peeta le tomó un buen tiempo encontrar el adecuado.

Veo un arco y un carcaj en el suelo. Es el mismo con el que disparó mi esposo. Los tomo, sin poder evitar sentirme humillada por fallar. Pero si Peeta escogió ese es porque yo también podré manejarlo.

Vuelvo a la diana, y disparo una y otra vez sin fallar esta vez.

De vuelta al centro del gimnasio, me pongo en la posición inicial y le doy al muñeco justo en el corazón, este se tiñe de sangre falsa. Pruebo en la sala de simulación virtual al igual que Peeta días antes, con un nuevo carcaj lleno de flechas. Con una puntería perfecta ataco a todos mis oponentes.

Todos vuelven su atención a mí cuando salgo de la sala. Un hombre gordo y canoso me está mirando con interés y expectante. Mira al Vigilante en Jefe Seneca Crane y este ultimo habla tocándose la barba varios metros hacia arriba en el balcón.

-Fantástico. –Suspiro aliviada. -¿Podrías hacer una prueba más?

-¿Otra? –Pregunto.

-¿Podrías apuntar a la manzana del cerdo?

-¿Ese cerdo? –Grito mirando el de la mesa de comida. Me sorprende la sugerencia.

-Exacto.

Todos se corren hasta la pared contraria tal vez para darme el paso libre para lanzar la flecha al cerdo. Son los vigilantes así que no me puedo negar al pedido. Estoy muy lejos pero por experiencia estoy segura que lo lograré.

-Adelante, Señorita Everdeen. –Dice el otro hombre. –Se ve que tiene una excelente puntería. Haga esto y se podrá marcharse.

Empieza a latirme el corazón muy deprisa, me arde la cara. ¿Por qué diablos quieren que haga eso? Ya les demostré que tengo un buen manejo del arco. ¿Para qué necesitan más demostraciones? La flecha en mesa ¿Por qué está allí?

-Lo haré. –Contesto.

Sin pensar, saco una flecha del carcaj y la envío directamente a la mesa de los Vigilantes. Todos se fueron hacia el costado contrario, por lo que nadie sale herido. Pero la flecha se clava precisamente en el lugar que me pidieron, en la manzana de la boca del cerdo. Todos lucen impresionados y se miran entre sí, porque yo nunca demostré tanta habilidad como Peeta en los entrenamientos, al menos no con armas.

-Puede irse, Señorita Everdeen. Gracias por tiempo. –Me despide Crane.

Hago una reverencia coloco el arco y carcaj donde corresponde y me marcho confundida. Debo buscar a Peeta para saber que sucedió. Tan pronto como llego a nuestro piso, voy a la habitación que comparto con mi esposo desde que nos casamos. La misma quedó permanentemente para nosotros. Trajeron nuestra ropa aquí y casi ni hemos tenido contacto con los demás en los últimos días, porque comemos solos y disfrutando de nuestros últimos día como pareja en relativa paz. Peeta no está en la habitación, tampoco en el baño, sólo me queda un lugar por ver. Cuando abro la puerta del pequeño saloncito, lo veo recostado en el sofá durmiendo profundamente. Unas lágrimas surcan su rostro. Tengo miedo de saber el motivo. Busco dos mantas y lo cubro con ellas. No se ha bañado i cambiado de ropa al parecer, porque sigue con el conjunto de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué te pasó, Peeta? –Murmuro acariciando su rostro y su cabello y depositando un beso en sus labios. -¿Qué pasó allí para que acabaras llorando?

No recibo respuesta. Eso tendrá que esperar para después.

Decido tomar un baño mientras tanto. Cuando regreso cambiada, veo que sigue en el mundo de sueños y no pienso molestarlo. Me recuesto a su lado y él no se da por aludido Mi cabeza cae sobre su fuerte y cálido brazo y lo observo desde mi posición reparando en cada detalle de su rostro. Pasan veinte minutos hasta que se remueve en plena inconsciencia y me atrae hacia él. Estamos tan acostumbrados a dormir así, que es algo automático e inconsciente. Sonrío o todo el peso del día cae sobre mí. Estoy nerviosa porque no quiero que Peeta o a mí nos vaya mal. Y seguro los profesionales deben estar más preparados que nosotros en esta materia. Desde el comienzo de los Juegos del Hambre fueron los preferidos del Capitolio, incluidos los Vigilantes.

No puedo dormir, pero aprovecho para sentirme protegida por su cuerpo.

* * *

Cuando él despierta es de noche, parece sorprendido al verme, aunque no puede evitar que una sonrisa encantadora adorne sus facciones.

-Amor… que hacemos así. No recuerdo…

-Te dormiste. Yo te tapé, me recosté a tu lado y te observé descansando pacíficamente. ¿No tuviste ninguna pesadilla?

-Ahora no.

-Eso creí.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu sesión?

-Fue raro. Después que hice mi prueba en la sala de simulación virtual. Los Vigilantes me pidieron que apuntara hacia la manzana de un estúpido cerdo asado, porque según ellos tenía buena puntería.

Peeta abre la boca pero después la vuelve a cerrar y veo la culpa grabada en sus ojos. Confirmando mis sospechas.

-¿Lo hiciste?

-Sí, y atravesé la manzana.

-Debiste impresionarlos mucho. –Dice fingiendo felicidad.

-Dime que tuviste que ver en todo esto. –Se queda callado, evidentemente nervioso.

-Perdón, Katniss. Lo arruiné todo. Lo siento tanto. Fui un idiota. No debí cometer esa estupidez. Es que estaba tan molesto…

-Ya suéltalo. ¿tú lanzaste la flecha?

-¿Lo viste? –Peeta parece sorprendido.

-La flecha estaba en la mesa, al lado de cerdo.

-Estaba enojado. Porque casi el noventa y cinco por ciento de Vigilantes me ignoró y para llamar su atención fui al puesto de arquería y le lancé una flecha al cerdo que era lo más importante para todos en apariencia. Lo hice por ti, porque no quería que te ignoraran también. Incluso antes de irme se los advertí. Quería hacerlos reaccionar. No herí a nadie, pero siento que eché todo a perder para nosotros. Ahora me pondrán un puntaje bajo por haberlos desafiado y… lo lamento, Katniss. No pensé en las consecuencias hasta que crucé la puerta de salida.

No creí que Peeta fuera capaz. Él se caracteriza por ser más pacífico. Los nervios, la furia y la tensión hicieron que actuara por impulsivo. O tal vez fue porque se volvió más fuerte y determinado después de estar tantos años a mi lado.

-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú o peor. Creo que siempre fui una mala influencia para ti. –Me río intentando aliviar el ambiente.

Peeta sonríe y besa mis labios.

-La peor. –Me sigue la broma. –Al menos dime que sirvió de algo.

-No me ignoraron tanto como a ti.

-Está bien. Mientras tú hayas conseguido algo positivo como consecuencia de lo que hice, puedo estar feliz.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasa si tu calificación es mala?

-Demostraré en la arena que soy el mejor. –Responde tranquilo. –Tal vez pueda parecer un enclenque como Johanna Mason y demostrar lo contrario en la arena. Tampoco sería mala estrategia.

-Si tú lo dices. –Digo poco convencida y con temor de que los Vigilantes tomen una medida contra él. – ¿Vamos a cenar? Nos deben estar esperando.

-Me debo bañar y cambiarme de ropa primero. Puedes esperarme, o ir sin mí.

-Te espero. Iremos juntos.

Peeta sonríe y salta por encima de mi cuerpo para salir del sillón. Besa mi frente y me murmura que no me preocupe, que no pasara nada. No estoy segura sobre creerle o no, pero trato de que mi rostro no demuestre mi debate interno. Desaparece y yo me quedo sola tapada con las mantas mirando las estrellas de un cielo despejado típico de mediados de verano.


	50. CAPÍTULO 40: PUNTUACIÓN

**CAPÍTULO 40: PUNTACIÓN**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

La mesa está en completo silencio cuando entramos al comedor. Katniss y yo ocupamos nuestros lugares habituales. Hay tanta calma en el ambiente que me pregunto si sabrán algo. Sin embargo el que se pongan a hablar poco después de que empezamos a comer me relaja.

Ojalá no hubiesen aparecido los estilistas porque, no quiero decepcionarlos. Es como si hubiese tirado a la basura sin pensarlo el gran trabajo que hicieron en la ceremonia inaugural. Además, de paso arrastré a Katniss al mismo camino.

Evitamos mirar a los demás a los ojos mientras comemos casi sin ganas.

Los adultos empiezan a chismorrear sobre el tiempo y Katniss y yo nos miramos de vez en cuando y unimos nuestras manos bajo la mesa.

Después, cuando llega el segundo plato, Haymitch habla:

 _-_ Basta de cháchara. ¿Lo han hecho muy mal hoy?

Katniss y yo sabemos que pasó. Tenemos miedo de hablar.

Haymitch arquea una ceja al notar nuestro nerviosismo.

-¿Quién empieza?

-Hice una demostración de arquería. No me fue tan mal. –Responde ella.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Hice un perfecto espectáculo en la sala de simulación virtual.

-Eso es fantástico. ¿Y tú, chico? Es la primera vez que parece que un gato se comió tu lengua. Es raro porque siempre eres el primero en hablar.

Todos me miran y yo me pongo más nervioso.

 _-_ Creo que da igual. Cuando aparecí, nadie se molestó en mirarme; estaban cantando una canción de borrachos y adorando un estúpido cerdo, creo. Así que me dediqué a lanzar algunos objetos pesados, colgar y romper maniquíes. Y finalmente lancé una flecha a su cerdo asado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? –Exclama Effie, y el horror que se refleja en su voz confirma mis peores temores. Todos dejan de comer para mirarme con los ojos abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada

-Le lancé una flecha al cerdo porque solamente un par de hombres me prestaban atención. Y no quería que ignoraran a Katniss. Fue una llamada de atención para que hicieran su trabajo.

-¿Y qué hiciste después?

-Les dije "gracias por su consideración." Y les advertí que no hicieran lo mismo con mi compañera.

-¿Y qué dijeron? –Pregunta Cinna, con cautela.

-Nada. En realidad, no lo sé. Me fui después de eso.

-¿Sin que te dieran permiso? –pregunta Effie, pasmada.

-Estaba bastante enojado como para pedirles permiso.

-En fin, ya está hecho –concluye Haymitch, untándose con mantequilla un panecillo.

-¿Crees que me detendrán?

-Lo dudo. A estas alturas sería un problema sustituirte.

-¿Y mi familia? ¿Katniss? ¿Los castigarán?

-No creo. No tendría mucho sentido. Tendrían que desvelar lo sucedido en el Centro de Entrenamiento para que tuviese algún efecto en la población, la gente tendría que saber lo que hiciste; pero no pueden, porque es secreto. Sería un esfuerzo inútil. Lo más probable es que les hagan la vida imposible en el estadio.

-Bueno, eso ya nos lo han prometido de todos modos –respondo tratando de sonar intranquilo. Arruiné todo. Soy un estúpido.

-Cierto –corrobora Haymitch. –No es algo que no pensaran hacer antes

Me doy cuenta de que ha pasado lo imposible: están intentando animarme. Haymitch coge una chuleta de cerdo con los dedos, lo que hace que Effie frunza el ceño, y la moja en el vino. Qué asco. Yo también arrugo la nariz como Effie. Después arranca un trozo de carne y empieza a reírse.

-¿Qué cara pusieron?

-De pasmados –respondo, empezando a sonreír. –Aterrados. Satisfechos, sobre todo Seneca y otro hombre de cabello canoso de tal vez unos cincuenta años.

-¿Con algo de sobrepeso?

-Sí.

-Nos ha estado observando toda la semana, Haymitch. –Agrega Katniss.

-Plutarch Heavensbee. Ese es su nombre.

-Entonces Plutarch y Seneca fueron los que parecían complacidos, los demás expresaban una mezcla rara de emociones. Un hombre tropezó al retroceder de espaldas y se cayó en una ponchera.

Haymitch se ríe a carcajadas y todos lo imitamos, excepto Effie, aunque reprime una sonrisa.

-Bueno, les está bien empleado. Su trabajo es prestarles atención a los tributos, y que sean del Distrito Doce no es excusa para no hacerles caso. –Afirma.

Después mira a su alrededor, como si hubiese dicho algo escandaloso.

-Lo siento, pero es lo que pienso. –Finaliza, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

Nadie la contradice, porque todo el mundo está de acuerdo.

-Por fin alguien les dio un poco de su propia medicina. –Murmura Cinna.

-Se lo merecían. –Agrega Portia.

-Me hubiera gustado estar para presenciarlo. –Sigue Haymitch riendo.

-Yo también lo hice, la flecha atravesó la manzana que tenía en la boca

-¿Por qué lo hiciste tú? –Pregunta Portia.

-Fue una condición para dejarme libre. Ellos me dijeron que ese sería el blanco y lo hice. ¿Por qué pidieron que hiciera lo mismo que él?

-Seguramente querían comprobar si tú eras tan buena como tu esposo y que tenían la misma capacidad y preparación en cuanto a armas. –Explica Haymitch.

-Me darán una mala puntuación.

-La puntuación solamente importa si es muy buena. Nadie presta mucha atención a las malas o mediocres. Por lo que ellos saben, podrías estar escondiendo tus habilidades para tener mala nota adrede. Hay quien usa esa estrategia. –Explica Portia.

-Eso lo he pensado. Espero que interpreten así el cero que me van a dar por haber casi atentado contra ellos.

Katniss apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

-No creo que te pongan un cero, amor.

-Bueno, un tres y estoy siendo generoso conmigo mismo.

-No te adelantes, Peeta. Tú dijiste que dejaste impresionado al Vigilante en Jefe, su decisión es crucial en la puntación final. –Luego de verme a mí, Haymitch se dirige a los demás. –Terminen de comer, pronto empezará el programa.

* * *

Después de cenar nos sentamos en el salón para ver cómo anuncian las puntuaciones en televisión.

Katniss se sienta en mi regazo con las piernas cruzadas y los pies apoyados a los costados de mis piernas. Yo beso su hombro levemente descubierto de vez en cuando para distraerme y apoyo mis manos en su vientre rodeándola con mis brazos.

Y ambos nos preparamos para lo que se está por venir.

Claudius y Caesar saludan a todo Panem y reconocen están impaciente por saber cómo les fue a los Tributos de los "Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre". Hacen un repaso de los años anteriores, chicos a los que les fue bien en sus sesiones privadas y sobrevivieron en la arena siendo coronados vencedores. Realmente no presto atención a su conversación.

Finalmente empiezan a hacer pública la información. Es un promedio general del entrenamiento más la sesión privada. Katniss y yo estuvimos unos días en los primeros puestos, pero los Profesionales nos iban ganando a todos.

Primero enseñan una foto del tributo que fueron tomadas el primer día de entrenamiento, y a continuación ponen su nota debajo. Los tributos profesionales, como es natural, entran en el rango de ocho a diez. La mayor parte de los demás jugadores se gana un cinco.

Eithan recibe un diez. Deméter, nueve. Thresh, ocho. Me sorprende ver que Rue consigue un siete; no sé qué les enseñó a los jueces, pero es tan diminuta que ha tenido que ser algo impresionante. Ella es demasiado inocente como para ser capaz de matar a alguien. No me puedo imaginar que habrá sido su fuerte. Tenemos buenos aliados.

El Distrito Doce sale último. Katniss ahora recostada de costado entre mis brazos se aprieta más a mí nerviosa cuando mi cara aparece en la televisión.

-Peeta Mellark.

Yo también me aferro a mi esposa y apoyo mi mentón en su hombro. Los segundos se hacen interminables para todos los presentes. Estamos conteniendo el aliento, nerviosos por la nota que podamos obtener.

-Doce.

 _Espera ¿escuché bien?_

Los ojos que los he cerrado esperando lo peor se abren y se fijan el ese casi irreal numero, que es la nota máxima que un tributo puede tener. Mi boca se abre y parece desencajada porque no la puedo volver a cerrar.

-Peeta., sacaste un doce. –Dice Katniss emocionada. Más voces se unen a las sorprendidas de los conductores. No son más que susurros y pequeñas felicitaciones. Estamos esperando a saber cómo le fue a Katniss. Katniss me besa con ternura.

-Parece que el Distrito Doce no para de traernos sorpresas este año. Ahora seguimos con su compañera. –Dice Caesar.

-Katniss Everdeen… –Comienza su colega.

-Doce. –Completa Caesar.

La mencionada reprime un chillido y yo la abrazo todavía más. En la televisión empiezan a divagar sobre increíble que es que un Distrito como el nuestro, no sólo triunfe por sobre los distritos profesionales. Si no que también, se lleve el mayor promedio en la historia de los juegos, muy pocas veces dado.

Effie deja escapar un chillido, y todos nos dan palmadas en la espalda, gritan y nos felicitan, aunque nos parece irreal.

-Tiene que haber un error. ¿Cómo... cómo ha podido pasar? –le pregunta Katniss a Haymitch.

-Supongo que les gustó su genio. Tienen que montar un espectáculo, y necesitan algunos jugadores con carácter.

Katniss yo nos ponemos de pie cuando Cinna propone un brindis en honor a los Tributos en Llamas y su rendimiento record en la historia de los juegos.

Bebemos champagne y seguimos comiendo aperitivos hasta que nos vamos a descansar.

Katniss luce cansada por lo que somos los primeros en marcharnos después de muestra escolta. Haymitch nos dice que después hablará con los dos por lo sucedido hoy y nos mostramos de acuerdo. Nos recuerda que mañana él y Effie nos prepararan para la entrevista y podemos despertarnos dos horas más tarde lo habitual.

Este día nos dormimos apenas nos acostamos en nuestra cama. Fue una jornada intensa y desagradable a pesar de haber superado todas las pruebas. No tengo idea como nos afectará a la larga. Tampoco deseamos pensar en nada ahora. Descansamos porque en la arena o podremos ni pegar un ojo, sin alterarnos por cualquier ruido o señal de nuestros oponentes.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Seguramente no esperaban actualización tan pronto. Lo que pasa es que quiero ponerme al día y llegar a la entrevista y el comienzo de los juegos. Seguramente en los próximos días ya tendré escrito el siguiente, la preparación para la entrevista.**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	51. CAPÍTULO 41: PREPARACIÓN (PARTE I)

**CAPÍTULO 41: PREPARACIÓN**

* * *

 **-PARTE I-**

* * *

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Nos levantamos a la hora acordada y ahora a diferencia de los días anteriores desde el tueste, estamos desayunando con los demás.

Hoy el estofado está hecho con tiernos trozos de cordero y ciruelas pasas, perfecto sobre un lecho de arroz salvaje. Llevo ya horadada media montaña de comida cuando me doy cuenta de que no habla nadie. Le doy un buen trago al zumo de naranja y me limpio la boca.

-Bueno, ¿qué está pasando? Hoy nos preparan para las entrevistas, ¿no?

-Sí –responde Haymitch.

-No tienen que esperar a que acabe. Puedo escuchar y comer a la vez. –Digo.

-¿Ustedes quieren que los preparemos juntos?

-Sí ¿Por qué, no? –Dice Peeta.

-Tal vez ustedes tengan diferentes enfoques y prefieran que yo trabaje individualmente con cada uno.

No estoy segura de cuál es nuestro enfoque; la última estrategia que recuerdo es intentar parecer mediocres delante de los demás tributos.

Peeta me mira.

-Los dos juntos. –Respondo a la pregunta silenciosa de Peeta.

-Bien. Serán cuatro horas conmigo para contenido y cuatro horas con Effie para la presentación.

* * *

Haymitch nos lleva al salón, nos pide que nos sentemos en el sofá y me mira con el ceño fruncido durante un rato.

-¿Qué? –pregunto finalmente. Peeta luce tranquila, como siempre yo soy la impaciente.

-Intento averiguar qué hacer con ustedes, cómo los vamos a presentar. Katniss ¿Vas a ser encantadora? ¿Altiva? ¿Feroz? Por ahora brillas como una estrella: te presentaste voluntaria para salvar a tu hermana, Cinna te hizo inolvidable y obtuviste la máxima puntuación. –Después mira a su tributo masculino. –Peeta ¿vas a ser encantador? ¿Adorable? ¿Valiente? Te has presentado por voluntario y todos tienen la certeza que fue por amor después de tantos besos que vieron en televisión. Obtuviste el mejor puntaje. Pero no podrías presentarte feroz, por cómo eres, todos pueden ver que eres agradable y una buena persona capaz de hacer lo que sea por proteger a la mujer que ama.

Al ver nuestras expresiones aclara.

-No se molesten, nosotros los hemos podido conocer en este tiempo. Sabemos que hay mucho más de ustedes, sin embargo en Panem, nadie sabe como son realmente. La gente siente curiosidad. La impresión que causen mañana decidirá lo que puedo conseguirles con los patrocinadores.

Como llevo toda la vida viendo entrevistas con los tributos, sé que hay algo de verdad en lo que dice. Si le gustas a la audiencia, ya sea porque les resultas cómico, brutal o excéntrico, te ganas su favor.

-¿Cuál sería el enfoque?

-Eso lo deciden ustedes con un poco de ayuda. Peeta seguramente intentará ser simpático. Sabe cómo reírse de sí mismo, le sale de forma natural. Por otro lado, cuando abres la boca pareces malhumorada y hostil.

-¡No es verdad! –Suelto, aunque no dijo nada que fuera del todo una mentira.

-Por favor. No sé de dónde sacaste a esa chica alegre que saludaba a la gente desde el carro de fuego, pero no la he visto desde entonces en muchas ocasiones, excepto cuando estás con tu esposo, o en tu boda.

-Con la de razones que me han dado para estar alegre... –Lo fulmino con la mirada.

-No tienes que agradarme a mí, yo no te voy a patrocinar. Tampoco tienes que agradarle a Peeta, Cinna, Portia y los equipos de preparación. –Dice molesto. –Finge que soy tu público, encandílame.

-¡Vale! –gruño. Haymitch me saca de quicio muy fácilmente.

Haymitch adopta el papel del entrevistador y yo intento responder a sus preguntas de forma adorable, pero no puedo, estoy demasiado enfadada con él por lo que ha dicho e incluso por tener que responder a las preguntas.

Únicamente puedo pensar en lo injusto que es todo. En lo injustos que son los Juegos del Hambre. ¿Por qué voy dando saltitos de un lado a otro como un perro amaestrado que intenta agradar a la gente a la que odia?

Cuanto más dura la entrevista, más sale a relucir mi furia, hasta que empiezo a escupirle las respuestas, literalmente.

A Peeta tampoco le va mejor, el verme enojada, lo altera a él y lo desconcentra. Sí, se muestra amable, simpático, divertido, pero no se siente autentico su entusiasmo. Me doy cuenta que mi presencia empeora todo. Porque pone lo mejor de sí aunque en el fondo está preocupado por lo mal que lo hago yo.

-Vale, ya basta Tenemos que encontrar otro enfoque. Peeta no se concentra por tu culpa y tú no sólo eres hostil, sino que tampoco sé nada sobre ti. Te he hecho cincuenta preguntas y sigo sin hacerme una idea de cómo son tu vida, tu familia y las cosas que te importan. Quieren conocerte, Katniss.

-¡Es que no quiero que me conozcan! ¡Ya nos están quitando el futuro a mí y a Peeta! ¡Ese que tanto soñamos! ¡No pueden llevarse también lo que me importaba en el pasado! –Siento que voy a quebrarme al tiempo que grito enojada.

-¡Pues miente! ¡Invéntate algo!

-No se me da bien mentir.

-Pues aprende deprisa. Tienes tanto encanto como una babosa muerta. –Ay, eso duele.

-¡Haymitch! –Me defiende Peeta. –No digas eso. No es así.

-Que te demuestre su encanto exclusivamente a ti, no significa que los demás puedan verlo.

-Cierra la boca por unos minutos, por favor.

Peeta lo fulmina con la mirada y me acomoda a su regazo. Me abraza, me acuna y me murmura palabras tranquilizadoras, me da besos en mi rostro. Yo me acurruco contra su cuerpo hasta que me calmo.

Tal vez tenga el encanto de una babosa muerta, por eso no entiendo que vio en mí. Mi esposo me hace ver mejor de lo que realmente soy.

Hasta Haymitch tiene que haberse dado cuenta de que se ha pasado, porque suaviza un poco el tono.

-Tengo una idea: intenta actuar con humildad.

-Humildad.

-Que no te puedes creer que una niña del Distrito Doce haya podido hacerlo tan bien, que todo esto es más de lo que nunca te hubieras imaginado. Habla de la ropa de Cinna, de lo simpática que es la gente, de cómo te asombra esta ciudad. Si no quieres hablar de ti, al menos halágalos. Sigue diciéndolo una y otra vez, habla con entusiasmo.

-Eso sería mentir. –Digo de vuelta malhumorada. –Ya dije que no sirvo para eso.

Los siguientes minutos son una tortura. Al instante queda claro que no puedo hablar con entusiasmo. Intentamos que me haga la chulita, pero no tengo la arrogancia necesaria. Al parecer, soy demasiado «vulnerable» para apostar por la ferocidad. No soy ingeniosa, ni divertida, ni sexy, ni misteriosa.

A Peeta le va mejor, él siempre fue sociable y amigable. Fingir le sale mejor que a mí una vez que se relaja. Y aunque él también trató de ayudarme junto con Haymitch no funcionó.

-Tendremos que pasar al plan B. –Dice Haymitch en tono desganado. –Me rindo contigo, preciosa. No podrás participar en la entrevista sola sin que el público note lo mucho que lo desprecias. Necesitas a Peeta para compensar.

-¿Qué significa eso? –Dice Peeta con el ceño fruncido y su mano sujetando la mía. Yo también observo a nuestro mentor. No tengo idea que planea.

-Mostraremos a los Trágicos Amantes del Distrito Doce. Es lo único que funcionará si se tiene en cuenta que Katniss seguramente fallará actuando en solitario. Pediré que les hagan la entrevista a ambos al mismo tiempo.


	52. CAPÍTULO 41: PREPARACIÓN (PARTE II)

**CAPÍTULO 41: PREPARACIÓN**

* * *

 **-PARTE II-**

* * *

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

-Mostraremos a los Trágicos Amantes del Distrito Doce. Es lo único que funcionará si se tiene en cuenta que Katniss seguramente fallará actuando en solitario. Pediré que les hagan la entrevista a ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Eso es imposible. –Suelto sin saber cómo reaccionar. –Las entrevistas son individuales.

-Chico, no tienes idea las ganas que tienen en el Capitolio de verlos juntos y aclaren todas sus sospechas.

Miro a Katniss que se ve fastidiada. Esto no le gusta nada. A mí tampoco, pero una vez que estemos en la arena dará igual todos confirmarán que somos pareja y estamos casados.

-Katniss… –Empiezo sin saber que decir.

-¿Estás de acuerdo? No quiero que sepan cosas de nuestra intimidad como pareja.

-Sólo serían seis minutos como máximo. No les podrán sacar mucha información de todas formas. –La tranquiliza mi mentor. –Siempre existe la opción de que desvíen la conversación hacia temas banales. Lo único que veo, Preciosa, es que tú estarás perdida sin tu esposo. Él te ayudará a alivianar o detenerte cuando digas algo incorrecto, porque hasta ahora pareces ser incapaz de controlar tu genio por ti misma. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Dar la entrevista sola, arruinar todo lo que han conseguido hasta ahora y no tener patrocinadores para cuidar de tu esposo? ¿O dar la entrevista en conjunto, declarar públicamente su romance, conmover a todos y ganar más patrocinadores que el resto de los tributos?

Está enojada, por lo que atraigo hacia mi cuerpo para que se tranquilice, ella no opone resistencia.

-No queremos ser un espectáculo para los demás. –Digo.

-Lo son desde el momento que se presentaron voluntarios. –Nos grita. –Aceptaron formar parte de este circo. Están dentro, no pueden cambiarlo. Lo que pueden hacer es utilizar esto a su favor. Y ahora mismo todo Panem desea confirmar que ustedes están juntos, saber cuánto llevan de novios, como se conocieron y enamoraron. Oh… ¿no es lo que esperaban? Pues, acostúmbrense. Porque a la gente del Capitolio les gusta la novedad y amor verdadero es lo que querrán ver de ustedes una vez que estén dentro de esa jaula llamada arena. No estarán fingiendo, así que no creo que les tome mucho trabajo demostrarse amor y afecto. Sólo piénsenlo. Si saben lo que les conviene y desean salvarse el uno al otro, harán lo que acabo de recomendar.

Eso nos deja callados a ambos. No podemos discutirlo, porque está en lo cierto. Si queremos que destacar, debemos llegar más lejos que el resto de vencedores. Innovar dentro del esquema habitual de los años anteriores. En lo que llevo viendo de cada edición, no hubo una pareja de novios que haya ido a los juego el mismo año, ni dos voluntarios de un mismo distrito pobre, ni entrevistas grupales.

-Las próximas cuatro horas estarán con Effie.

-Pero aún no acabamos. –Le digo.

-Lo que tu esposa necesita son clases de modales y actuación antes de que avancemos más en el contenido. Necesitan a Effie ahora mismo. Las dos horas que nos quedan las recuperaremos en la tarde. Mientras yo haré algunos llamados para avisar del cambio que habrá mañana, con suerte pueden autorizarlo. Vayan a su habitación, mandaré a Effie con ustedes.

Lo dice como una orden, por lo cual obedecemos.

* * *

No hablamos camino a nuestra habitación y parece que Katniss no planea hacerlo por un rato. Se sienta en la cama y yo a su lado.

Acaricio su mano mientras esperamos la llegada de nuestra escolta.

-¿Qué haremos en la entrevista? –Ella interrumpe. – ¿Lo que dice Haymitch?

-Creo que debemos aclarar todo y decir que somos pareja desde hace años y que nos casamos. No tenemos otra salida. Sé que eso te agrada tanto como a mí, pero si eso te favorece, lo haré.

Beso su frente y ella me mira decidida.

-Lo que tú creas estará bien. Sabes que no soy buena haciendo planes y mucho menos fingiendo que estoy feliz con esto de hablar de nuestra vida con toda la

-Podemos reservarnos ciertas cosas ¿sabes? O alterar los hechos. No pasará nada por contar algunos detalles, Kat.

-¿También crees que nos beneficiará?

-Yo creo que sí, seriamos una novedad, tal vez se conmoverían por nuestra mala suerte.

-Lo hacen, creo. Rue lo dio a entender cuando me dijo que ella y Thresh vieron el video del beso en la televisión.

-Y conseguiremos patrocinadores.

-¿Qué caso tiene, Peeta? Ambos queremos morir.

-Daría todo por un día más a tu lado, princesa. Mientras podamos permanecer vivos los dos, haré todo lo posible por mantenerte a salvo y que no nos separen.

-Quiero lo mismo que tú. Tengo miedo, pero al mismo tiempo estoy determinada a mantenerte todo el tiempo que pueda a mi lado. No quiero pensar en la posibilidad de perderte. Por eso acepto que nos entrevisten juntos.

Ambos derramamos algunas lágrimas silenciosas.

-No pienses en eso. –Acaricio su rostro. –Estamos bien ahora. El futuro todavía no llega.

Me inclino y la beso con todo el amor que soy capaz de demostrarle. Cuando ella me corresponde el beso, no puedo no pensar en que después de acabar la preparación aprovecharemos cada hora que transcurra hasta el día de mañana. Y que haremos lo mismo después de las entrevistas. Nos amaremos de la forma más sublime que conocemos los dos días que nos quedan a solas. Katniss se tira a cama y me obliga a seguirla. Nos besamos y acariciamos por tantos minutos sintiendo que el mundo se puede detener con sólo sentir nuestros labios rozándose y nuestras manos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro.

* * *

Sin embargo algo nos interrumpe, unos toques en la puerta y la voz de Effie llamándonos. Abrimos los ojos y mirándonos nos acomodamos en la cama bien sentados. Le decimos que pase y nos tomamos de la mano.

Effie nos nota nuestro aspecto, debemos estar ruborizados y sumado a nuestro cabello levemente despeinado se da cuenta de lo que estuvimos haciendo, pero no dice nada al respecto. Nos sonríe.

-Bien. Haymitch me informó del cambio de planes. Empecemos. Vengan al salón, estaremos más cómodos.

Asentimos y la seguimos hasta el lugar donde hemos pasado días comiendo y descansando o simplemente observando el paisaje que el Capitolio nos brinda.

Nos explica lo que haremos, primero quiere que nos vistamos con ropa formal, traje y zapatos de vestir para mí, y un vestido y tacos para Katniss. Empezaremos desde cómo debemos entrar, caminar, sentarnos, saludar al público y así seguiremos hasta la forma en que debemos hablar y expresarnos correctamente. Cuando dice eso, comprendo la importancia que puso Haymitch a que Effie nos preparará. Debemos saber manejarnos con la gente desde algo tan irrelevante como mover la mano o controlar tics nerviosos, si es que tenemos.

Las cuatro horas siguientes serán duras y requieren nuestra completa atención.

Verla a Katniss con tacos aguja es raro, porque no puede dominar el arte de caminar con ellos, le cuesta y muchas veces corre el riesgo de caerse, pero estamos Effie y yo para sujetarla y evitar accidentes. Yo le pregunto a nuestra escolta si puede usar otro calzado, Esta vez le busca unos tacos de punta más ancha con los Katniss se siente más cómoda y segura. Al cabo de una hora consigue caminar con más facilidad y sujeta de mi brazo como apoyo.

Nos sentamos, nos enseña las posturas que debemos adoptar durante la entrevista, los toques y caricias apropiadas y que ocasiones son correctas. Si vamos a jugar el papel de los Trágicos Amantes, cualquier escusa vale para que mantengamos algún tipo de contacto, siempre y cuando no se vea grotesco. Porque, en el Capitolio valoran mucho que todos mantengan una buena imagen en televisión.

Finalmente llegamos a la parte difícil, donde el carácter de mis esposa se pone a prueba.


	53. CAPÍTULO 41: PREPARACIÓN (PARTE III)

**CAPÍTULO 41: PREPARACIÓN**

* * *

 **-PARTE III-**

* * *

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Aunque al principio ni me imagino por qué necesita Effie cuatro horas para enseñarnos algo, acabo aprovechando hasta el último minuto. Nos pide que nos vistamos como estaremos en la entrevista, a mí me pone un vestido largo y tacones altos y me explica cómo debo andar. Los zapatos son lo peor: nunca he llevado tacones y no me acostumbro a ir dando tumbos sobre la punta de los pies. Sin embargo, Effie corre por ahí con ellos las veinticuatro horas del día, y decido que, si ella es capaz de hacerlo, yo también.

El vestido me supone otro problema; no deja de enredarse en mis zapatos. Subo la tela del mismo y Effie cae sobre mí como un halcón para darme en la mano y gritar:

-¡No lo subas por encima del tobillo!

Peeta y Effie me sostienen muchas veces cuando me estoy a punto de caer. Él pide por mí un cambio de calzado y lo agradezco, esta vez la base del taco es más ancha y mantengo con más facilidad el equilibrio.

Cuando por fin domino los pies, todavía me queda la forma de sentarme, la postura (al parecer, tengo tendencia a agachar la cabeza), el contacto visual, los gestos de las manos y las sonrisas. En cambio, Peeta es mucho más grácil con los movimientos y mira de frente.

Como haremos la entrevista al mismo tiempo, nos indica que debemos hacer y que no. Debemos mostrarnos enamorados y felices de salir en televisión juntos.

Sonreír ya no consiste en sonreír sin más. Effie nos obliga a ensayar cien frases banales que empiezan con una sonrisa, se dicen sonriendo o terminan con una sonrisa. A la hora de la comida tenemos un tic nervioso en los músculos de las mejillas, de tanto estirarlos.

Mi humor de perros queda a la vista rápidamente. No estoy feliz con nada de esto y termino recurriendo al sarcasmo. Aunque Peeta no luce muy feliz que digamos, hace su mejor esfuerzo y como siempre resulta más simpático que yo. Él intenta ayudarme, pero no actúo bajo presión y ya tengo suficiente con Effie diciéndome que tengo que hacer.

-Bueno, he hecho lo que he podido –dice Effie, suspirando. –Recuerda una cosa, Katniss: tienes que conseguir gustarle al público.

-¿Crees que no le gustaré?

-No, si los miras con esa cara todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no te lo reservas para el estadio? Es mejor que imagines que estás entre amigos.

-¡Están apostando cuánto tiempo duraré viva! ¡No son mis amigos!

-¡Pues fíngelo!

Después recupera la compostura y esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Ves? Así. Te sonrío aunque me estés exasperando.

-Sí, muy convincente. Voy a comer. –Digo de mala gana.

Nos hemos saltado el almuerzo por estar con Effie, tengo hambre y estoy iracunda.

Me quito los tacones de un par de patadas y salgo camino al comedor, subiéndome el vestido hasta los muslos, sólo para llevarle la contraria.

Peeta se disculpa con Effie por mí y me alcanza en el pasillo. Me sujeta de los hombros y yo lo enfrento.

-Katniss. Sé esto no es agradable para nadie, pero no tienes porque descargar tu furia en Effie. Ella solamente trata de ayudarnos.

Por un momento me molesta que la defienda, pero después pienso en todo lo que ella hizo por nosotros y suspiro.

-Tienes razón. Creo que me pasé. Es que no soporto todo esto y termino descargándome con las personas que no lo merecen.

Peeta me mira con sus ojos azules claros, tan hermosos y tranquilizadores, y me abraza.

-Te entiendo, amor. Yo también tengo ganas de cometer locuras a veces, pero debemos enfocarnos para hacer lo mejor para nosotros ¿no crees?

Acaricia mis mejillas.

-Debemos conseguir que el público nos ame. Es la única forma de protegernos. Trata de concentrarte en lo importante. Nuestro objetivo.

Nuestro objetivo es salvarnos el uno al otro, o morir juntos. Y para eso debo dejar de comportarme como una niña malhumorada y caprichosa.

Él besa mis labios unos segundos y yo le correspondo.

-Prométeme que lo intentarás. Ser agradable con todos.

-Lo haré… por ti.

Nos mantenemos abrazados un largo rato y después vamos al comedor, donde Haymitch nos espera. Decido que más tarde me voy a disculpar con Effie por haberla tratado mal.

* * *

Peeta y Haymitch parecen estar de buen humor, así que imagino que la sesión de contenido continuará bien, ahora que los tres nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en no discutir.

Después de la comida, Haymitch nos lleva al salón nuevamente, y cuando nos sentamos nos mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y bien, Haymitch? –Pregunta Peeta.

-Me dieron la autorización para entrevistarlos juntos, el Capitolio estará encantado con este cambio. Así que empecemos. He estado conversando con todo el equipo, e incluso Caesar Flickerman, y he llegado a formular varias series de preguntas individuales y de ustedes como pareja. ¿Por cuales empezamos?

Haymitch busca su cuaderno con tapas de cuero en el maletín y después lo abre dejando a la vista decenas de anotaciones que ocupar muchas carillas. Al parecer Haymitch no ha descansado ni un segundo desde que nos separamos.

Las horas de tortura continúan. Sin embargo, Peeta me hizo reflexionar y no estoy tan molesta y cerrada como antes. Ahora me esfuerzo por parecer agradable y responder cada pregunta con la misma calma de mi esposo. Porque de la entrevista depende como nos vean y si nos ven negativamente tendremos todo en contra. No puedo arriesgar la vida del hombre que amo así. Cuando algo me desagrada, o no tengo respuesta es Peeta quien responde y entre medio pide mi opinión o mi versión de los hechos.

Finalmente, la sesión llega a su fin. Haymitch está satisfecho con el resultado, no del todo, pero cree que sabremos manejar la situación y eso viniendo de mí, ya es un paso grande. Sin embargo, el pilar claramente es mi esposo. Si yo cometo un error, él intentará enmendarlo o desviar la atención de inmediato para que no empeoren las cosas.

-Eso es todo. Les daré el cuaderno y ustedes podrán ir ensayando por su cuenta. Tal vez no logrará hacerles ni diez preguntas, pero vayan pensando en las respuestas que darán. Buen trabajo. Pueden tomarse un descanso hasta mañana.

Haymitch nos pasa el cuaderno de anotaciones y después se va dejándonos solos y considerando la idea de aprovechar las últimas horas que nos quedan hasta la cena.

* * *

-¿Qué haremos con el tiempo que nos queda? –Pregunta Peeta abrazándome desde atrás.

-El tejado. –Propongo.

-Buena idea.

Pedimos un montón de comida, cogemos algunas mantas, y vamos al tejado para un picnic. Un picnic en el jardín de flores con los tintineos de las campanillas del viento. Comemos. Nos tumbamos al sol. Arranco vinas colgantes y uso mi recientemente adquirido conocimiento del entrenamiento para practicar nudos y tejer redes.

Peeta me dibuja y yo admiro sus expresiones de concentración, su postura, la forma en que toma los lápices y como sus músculos se tensan al dibujar. Tiene unas hermosas pestañas rubias claras largas y onduladas que brillan con el sol, igual que sus pupilas que ahora mismo parecen zafiros. De vez en cuando desvía la mirada del papel y me observa en detalle sonriente y con amor destilando de su mirada. Él disfruta de este momento tanto como yo.

Nos inventamos un juego con el campo de fuerza que rodea el tejado―uno de nosotros le lanza una manzana y la otra persona tiene que cogerla.

Nadie nos molesta. Se siente como en los viejos tiempos cuando Peeta y yo íbamos a la pradera, el bosque, o la casa del lago.

Reímos, nos besamos, jugamos dándonos cosquillas. Pretendemos olvidar el hecho de que mañana será la entrevista televisada y dentro de dos días tal vez estemos muertos. Es nuestro último día de tranquilidad y debemos apartar cualquier pensamiento negativo.

Sonrío deseando quedarme con esta imagen de él, el último recuerdo al que me aferraré cuando me vaya de este mundo.

Hacia el final de la tarde, estoy tumbada con la cabeza en el regazo de Peeta, haciendo una corona de flores mientras el juguetea con mi pelo, alegando que está practicando sus nudos. Le sonrío tiernamente ante su excusa. Él siempre fue así, tierno y delicado conmigo. Siempre me dejo saber que me amaba y adoraba a todos los niveles.

Después de un rato, sus manos se quedan quietas.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto.

-Desearía poder congelar este momento, justo aquí, justo ahora, y vivir en él para siempre.

-Vale.

Puedo oír la sonrisa en su voz.

-Entonces ¿lo permitirás?

-Lo permitiré.

Se inclina y me besa.

-Voy a extrañar estos momentos.

-También yo. Aunque no quiero pensar en el futuro, estaremos juntos hasta el final ¿no?

Peeta sonríe.

-Por siempre y para siempre.

-Con eso me basta. Mantenernos unidos donde sea que vayamos es lo único que deseo.

Se recuesta a mi lado y yo me acurruco en su pecho cálido y firme, con sus brazos rodeándome, Peeta es capaz de hacerme sentir protegida y amada hasta en las peores épocas. Besa mi coronilla y suspiro.

-Moriremos o viviremos juntos. Eso es lo que harían dos personas que se aman.

-Como Romeo y Julieta. –Respondo.

Leímos ese libro por curiosidad hace dos días, lo encontramos en la biblioteca de la sala de estar en nueva habitación. La biblioteca estaba repleta de libros, sin embargo, como el Agente de Paz lo mencionó en tren, quisimos saber de que trataba. Era como si estuviera escrito para nosotros, nos amamos pero nuestro amor no era bien visto por todos y tuvimos que sortear muchos obstáculos, y ahora que estamos siendo condenados a la muerte, lo único en lo que pensamos es en protegernos y que estamos dispuestos a renunciar a nuestras propias vidas por amor. Puedo entender a que se refería Zeke cuando nos comparaba con los personajes de esa trágica historia, la diferencia es que nuestro romance fue mucho más largo y no tan fugaz como el de ellos, las circunstancias son mucho más desoladoras. Es más difícil luchar contra el Capitolio, que contra un par de familias enemistadas.

-Como nosotros.

Sus dedos vuelven a mi pelo y me adormilo después de varios minutos, pero él me despierta para ver el atardecer. Es de un brillo amarillo y naranja espectacular, detrás del horizonte del Capitolio.

-No creí que quisieras perdértelo.

-Gracias. –Digo. Porque puedo contar con los dedos el numero de atardeceres que me quedan, y no quiero perderme ninguno. –Tu color favorito.

A Peeta le encantan los atardeceres, siempre que íbamos al bosque, o la pradera nos quedábamos para contemplarlo si la hora lo permitía. Él gira la cabeza en mi dirección y me sonríe. Me siento en su regazo, me rodea la cintura y apoya su mentón en mi hombro. No hacemos nada más que abrazarnos y contemplar el cielo mientras oscurece y se da inicio a la noche.

No bajamos para reunirnos con los demás para la cena, y nadie sube a llamarnos.

* * *

Vamos a nuestra habitación tomados de la mano, y cuando Peeta cierra la puerta, nuestros labios se buscan desesperadamente, uniéndose el mejor beso que podemos darnos en este momento.

Muy pronto nuestra ropa empieza a sobrar y nos deshacemos de ella. No podría decir con exactitud cuánto demoramos llegar a la cama, pero no debe ser mucho teniendo en cuenta nuestra urgencia.

Peeta se dedica a besarme y adorar con sus manos cada sector de mi cuerpo y yo sólo me dejo llevar haciendo lo mismo que él cuando me deja camino libre. Sus labios, sus mejillas, su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho que ahora parece estar hirviendo, su torso, su estomago, sus manos, sus piernas, hasta las puntas de sus pies.

Nos alimentamos de cada gemido, cumplido, te amo, susurro de nuestros nombres, o suplica. Estamos solos en nuestra habitación amándonos y nada más importa nosotros en nuestra propia burbuja, porque sabemos que una vez que estemos en la arena ya no podremos disfrutar de estos momentos de absoluta unión y amor. Porque sería muy incomodo, muy íntimo y por respeto a nuestras familias. También porque no creo que tengamos momentos de serenidad, estaremos con miles ojos sobre nuestras cabezas y veintidós tributos dispuestos a acabar con nosotros para sobrevivir. Nuestras prioridades estarán muy lejos del romance posiblemente.

Mientras estamos besándonos solamente consigo pensar en lo mucho que nos amamos y como lo demostramos con cada cosa que sucede en nuestras vidas.

Cuando Peeta está entrando en mí, lo hace despacio queriendo perpetuar el momento para toda la eternidad. Deja mis labios en paz y sin apartar su mirada de la mía murmura:

-Te amo, Katniss Camille Mellark. Y te amaré por siempre.

-Te amo, Peeta Ian Mellark. Y te amaré por siempre.

Nuestros labios vuelven a juntarse, pero nuestros ojos no se cierran. No queremos desperdiciar ni un segundo de la vista que nos ofrecemos el uno del otro.

Nos fusionamos en un sólo ser indivisible y a pesar de la urgencia inicial que teníamos al entrar en la habitación, nos lo tomamos con calma como si fuera nuestra primera vez.

-Eres perfecta. –Murmura en mi oído, moviéndose dentro de mí y conseguimos entrar en ritmo entra y sale sin previo aviso. –Eres lo más importante que tengo en esta vida. No lo olvides.

Me aferro a sus hombros mientras beso su mentón, me cuesta hablar sintiendo tantas cosas.

-Y tú no olvides que siempre fuiste y serás todo para mí. Mi esperanza y mi amor.

-Tu esperanza y tu amor. –Peeta sonríe. –Tú también eres eso para mí y nada podrá cambiarlo.

Llegamos al clímax en forma conjunta la primera vez y hacemos el amor tantas veces esa noche como nuestras fuerzas nos lo permiten. Desde que Haymitch insinúo el embarazo, nos cuidamos. Peeta se pone protección, o yo tomo una pastilla anticonceptiva que se deshace en mi boca justo antes de tener relaciones.

A veces creo que eso no hará diferencia, teniendo en cuenta lo irresponsables que fuimos por varios días. Si estaba en mis días fértiles o no, lo ignoro, pero tal vez si sigo viva dentro de unas semanas descubra que estoy embarazada, y aunque lo estuviera, eso no cambiaría ningún plan. Peeta siempre supo sobre mi miedo de ser madre y sabe que no puedo estar sin él.

¿Se habrá resignado a la idea de viva, o sólo está actuando haciéndome creer que acepta mi muerte? Si piensa igual que yo, todavía no se resigna y de hecho seguirá luchando en la arena por salvarme.

-Buenas noches, Peeta.

-Buenas noches, Katniss. Intenta descansar bien, princesa.

-Igual tú.

Nos quedamos dormidos entre los brazos del otro sabiendo que mañana será un día lleno de emociones negativas y estrés. Tal vez este día será el último feliz y tranquilo que tengamos, porque cuando llegue la noche, sólo pensaremos en las horas que nos faltan para ir a nuestra propia tumba…

La arena.


	54. CAPÍTULO 42: ENTREVISTAS DE TRIBUTOS (I)

**CAPÍTULO 42: ENTREVISTAS DE TRIBUTOS**

* * *

 **-PARTE I-**

* * *

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Por la mañana aparecen los equipos de preparación. Estamos tan dormidos que acaban despertándonos. Nos obligan a levantarnos, vestirnos con ropa cómoda de día y desayunar rápidamente. No les hace falta ser adivinos para saber a qué se debe nuestro cansancio, así que nos ofrecen algún tipo de pastilla de indicación médica para aguantar toda la jornada.

Las clases con Effie y Haymitch han terminado, este día le pertenece a Cinna, mi última esperanza. Quizá pueda darme un aspecto tan maravilloso que nadie preste atención a lo que salga de mi boca.

El equipo trabaja conmigo hasta bien entrada la tarde, convirtiendo mi piel en satén reluciente, trazándome dibujos en los brazos, pintando llamas en mis veinte perfectas uñas. Después, Venia empieza a trabajarme el pelo; trenza varios mechones rojos en un recogido que parte de mi oreja izquierda, me rodea la cabeza y cae convertido en una sola trenza por mi hombro derecho. Me borran la cara con una capa de maquillaje pálido y vuelven a dibujarme las facciones: enormes ojos oscuros, la apariencia de tener labios rojos carnosos, pestañas que despiden rayitos de luz cuando parpadeo. Por último, me cubren todo el cuerpo de un polvo dorado que me hace relucir.

Entonces entra Cinna con lo que, supongo, será mi vestido, pero no lo veo, porque está cubierto.

-Cierra los ojos –me ordena.

Hemos visto los bocetos con Peeta cuando fuimos al estudio de trabajo de ellos, sin embargo nunca lo vi terminado.

Primero noto el forro sedoso y después el peso, algo que me sorprende. Debe de pesar unos dieciocho kilos. Me agarro a la mano de Octavia y me pongo los zapatos a ciegas, aliviada al comprobar que son al menos cinco centímetros más bajos que los que Effie utilizó primero para las prácticas.

Ajustan un par de cosas y toquetean el traje; todos guardan silencio.

-¿Puedo abrir los ojos?

-Sí, ábrelos. –Responde Cinna.

La criatura que tengo frente a mí, en el espejo de cuerpo entero, ha llegado de otro mundo, un mundo en el que la piel brilla, los ojos deslumbran y, al parecer, hacen la ropa con piedras preciosas, porque mi vestido…

Mi vestido está completamente cubierto de gemas que reflejan la luz, piedras rojas, amarillas y blancas con trocitos azules que acentúan las puntas del dibujo de las llamas. El más leve movimiento hace que parezcan envolverme unas lenguas de fuego.

No soy guapa. No soy bella. Resplandezco como el sol.

Todos se limitan a mirarme durante un rato.

-Oh, Cinna. Gracias. –Consigo susurrar por fin.

-Da una vuelta completa. –Me dice, y extiendo los brazos y lo hago.

El Equipo de Preparación grita, entusiasmado.

Cinna le dice al equipo que se vaya y hace que me mueva por la habitación con el vestido y los zapatos, que son muchísimo más manejables que los de Effie. El vestido cae de tal forma que no tengo que levantarme la falda para caminar, lo que me quita otra preocupación de encima.

-Effie me contó de tu dificultad para caminar con tacos y no queremos que te caigas en medio de la entrevista, o peor te lesiones horas antes de los Juegos del Hambre.

-Gracias por esto. ¿Peeta?

-Tu esposo se verá tan sensacional como tú. Si todo va según los planes serán las estrellas de la noche. Bueno, ¿todo listo para la entrevista? –me pregunta Cinna.

A juzgar por su expresión, sé que ha estado hablando con Haymitch, sabe que puedo convertirme en una bomba peligrosa si hago las cosas mal.

-Soy penosa sola. Haymitch dijo que parecía una babosa muerta, malhumorada y hostil. Lo intentamos todo, pero no era capaz de hacerlo, no puedo ser una de esas personas que él quiere. Así que, me propuso hacer la entrevista junto a Peeta.

-Eso lo sé. Tal vez sea la mejor estrategia, eres más amable con los que no soportas cuando tienes a Peeta a tu lado.

-¿Haymitch?

-Por ejemplo. Es evidente que ambos chocan y por eso ambos acaban peleando. Pero a mí no me pareces malhumorada y hostil, y el equipo de preparación te adora; incluso te ganaste a los Vigilantes. Y Peeta siempre destaca todas tus virtudes. En cuanto a los ciudadanos del Capitolio, bueno, no dejan de hablar de ti. Nadie puede evitar admirar tu espíritu.

Mi espíritu; eso es nuevo. No sé bien qué significa, aunque sugiere que soy una luchadora, que soy valiente o algo así. Tampoco es que no sepa ser agradable. Vale, quizá no vaya por ahí repartiendo amor entre la gente, quizá sea difícil hacerme sonreír, pero hay personas que me importan.

-Pero no me conocen, o me hacen ver mejor de lo que soy.

Cinna entrecierra los ojos.

-¿En serio piensas eso?

La verdad es que no sé qué pensar. Por un lado nadie excepto Peeta sabe como soy realmente. Hay cosas que ni siquiera dejo que vea mi hermana de mí, simplemente porque no quiero llenarla de preocupaciones.

-Finge que estás entre amigos, no veas al público como gente del Capitolio.

-No es tan fácil.

-Pero debes imaginarlo, aunque sea una mentira. ¿A mí podrías considerarme un amigo?

-Sí, pero...

De toda la gente que he conocido desde que me fui de casa, Cinna es, de lejos, mi favorito. Me gustó desde el principio y no me ha decepcionado todavía. Con Portia no tengo tanta intimidad, pero también podría considerarse entre las que me caen mejor.

-Estaré sentado en la plataforma principal, con los demás estilistas; podrás mirarme directamente. Cuando te pregunten algo y no sepas que hacer, desvía la atención de tu esposo, búscame y contesta con toda la sinceridad posible.

-¿Aunque lo que piense decir sea horrible? –Pregunto, porque podría ser así, de verdad.

-Sobre todo si crees que es horrible. ¿Lo intentarás?

Asiento. Tenemos un plan... o, al menos, algo a lo que aferrarme.

* * *

El momento de salir llega demasiado pronto. Las entrevistas se realizan en un escenario construido delante del Centro de Entrenamiento. A los pocos minutos de salir de mi cuarto estaré delante de la multitud, de las cámaras, de todo Panem.

Cuando Cinna va a girar el pomo de la puerta, le cojo la mano.

-Cinna...

El miedo escénico me tiene completamente petrificada.

-Recuerda, ya los quieren a ti y a Peeta por igual. Limítate a ser tú misma. –Me dice con amabilidad y me rodea los hombros llevándome prácticamente a rastras.

Nos reunimos con el resto del equipo del Distrito Doce en el pasillo final que nos lleva a los ascensores. Portia y los suyos han trabajado mucho: Peeta está impresionante con su traje negro con adornos de llamas pintados y cocidos. Aunque tenemos buen aspecto juntos, es un alivio que no vayamos vestidos exactamente igual, porque a decir verdad no se vería muy bien el traje de Peeta con todos los agregados que tiene mi vestido, como las piedras preciosas.

Haymitch y Effie también se han arreglado para la ocasión; evito a Haymitch porque siempre me pone de malhumor, pero acepto los cumplidos de Effie y me disculpo por lo del día anterior. Ella me dice que entiende que esta situación es muy dura para mí y que estoy perdonada. A pesar de que esta mujer puede ser fastidiosa, al menos no es destructiva, como Haymitch.

Peeta me recibe entre sus brazos, pero no me besa, ni toca mi rostro para no arruinar el maquillaje.

-¿Estás bien?

Asiento.

-Estás preciosa. Creo que debería decírtelo.

-Gracias. Tú también estás demasiado apuesto. No me agrada. –Contesto con sinceridad, me hierve la sangre tan sólo de imaginar a todas esas mujeres suspirando por mi esposo.

-¿Por qué? –Mi comentario lo sorprende, pero continúa sonriendo.

-Porque eres mío. No quiero a una legión de mujeres babosas delirando por ti a nivel nacional.

Peeta entrecierra los ojos, pero reprime una sonrisa.

-Oh, ya entiendo. –Murmura en mi oído. –No debes sentir celos, princesa. Sabes que únicamente tengo ojos para ti. Tú lo dijiste, soy tuyo y tú eres mía. Nos pertenecemos mutuamente por siempre y hasta el final ¿recuerdas?

* * *

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

Sus celos me provocan una mezcla de ternura y diversión. A veces puede ser muy extremista a pesar de que nunca le he dado razones para que tenga celos. Yo siempre tuve ojos exclusivamente para ella.

En la escuela se ponía furiosa cuando escuchaba a las chicas hablando de mí. A mí también me molestaba, porque no les importaba que Katniss estuviera frente a ellas. Siempre la consideraron poca cosa, por ende, todos pensaban que algún día cuando la época de casarme llegara, la abandonaría. Según los comerciantes y algunos de La Veta, tarde o temprano debía reaccionar, incluso los hombres lo comentaban. Todos ellos, no tenían idea lo grande que era mi amor por Katniss y que mis planes estaban ligados a un futuro completo con ella. Un casamiento y tal vez hijos y nietos si Katniss quería. En caso contrario, como le dije el día que nos comprometimos, me conformaba con tenerla a mi lado.

Katniss se aferra a mi espalda. Ella no sólo es hermosa, ahora irradia una luz especial que opacará a todos los demás tributos gracias al talento de nuestros estilistas.

Deposito un beso en su hombro suavemente antes de entrar al ascensor junto a Haymitch, Effie y los estilistas.

Minutos después llegamos a destino, se abren las puertas del ascensor y vemos que los demás tributos se ponen en fila para subir al escenario. Los veinticuatro nos sentaremos formando un gran arco durante las entrevistas. El Distrito Doce es el último en salir.

Saludamos a Thresh y Rue, y conversamos tranquilos con ellos. Rue usa un vestido azul y sujetaron su cabello en dos coletas. Thresh lleva un traje oscuro y luce imperturbable. No despega la mirada de la niña hasta que aparecemos nosotros. Muy en el fondo sé que no pretende ganar, como máximo espera proteger a alguien más indefenso. Él reconoció que la muerte de su novia lo afectó mucho, el dolor que veo en él es tan grande que no me sorprendería que pretendiera salvar a Rue estando en la arena, tal vez hasta se lo prometió a la familia. Él sabe que Katniss y yo deseamos morir para salvarnos el uno al otro, así que técnicamente no nos ve como enemigos. Pienso en la posibilidad de que alguno de nuestros aliados gane. Tal vez Rue sea una buena opción, es una niña que no merece morir, porque es tan pequeña, dulce e inocente. Si Katniss y yo no ganamos, nos gustaría que lo hiciera ella, o Thresh.

El Distrito Cuatro nos saluda a lo lejos. El chico es muy parecido a su primo Finnick en gestos y humor. No tendrá ninguna dificultad en tener al público comiendo de su mano.

Katniss se sienta en una silla junto a Rue, Thresh y yo las seguimos cuando Katniss me indica que vayamos.

Katniss y yo seremos los últimos y nos tocará ir al escenario mucho tiempo después que ingrese el primer tributo y justo inmediatamente de Thresh, porque la chica siempre precede al chico de su distrito.

La tradición de las damas primero, me enferma teniendo en cuenta esta situación. Las primeras en ser cosechadas, las primeras en ser entrevistadas. No le veo ninguna ventaja.

Mi esposa apoya su cabeza en mi hombro, pega su cuerpo a mi costado y toma mi mano enredando sus dedos con los míos.

Puedo sentir su nerviosismo, por lo que la atraigo más hacia mí y trato de infundirle ánimos en silencio mientras hablamos con nuestros amigos.

-Ojalá pudiéramos salir primeros y quitarnos esto de encima. Tendré que escuchar lo ingeniosos, divertidos, humildes, feroces o encantadores que son los demás antes de que nos toque. –Murmura en mi oído.

-Lo sé. Pero debemos respetar nuestros tiempos.

La abrazo, mientras los demás nos miran con una mezcla extraña de reacciones.

Muchos nos odian por el doce que hemos sacado y se deben preguntar qué es lo tan maravilloso que hicimos para obtener, pero aún así no le prestamos atención a nadie excepto a Rue, Thresh y la pantalla que muestra como desarrollan las entrevistas a medida que todos van abandonando la sala.

Cuando le toca a Rue, Katniss y yo la abrazamos y después yo acaricio su mejilla fraternalmente.

-Suerte. –Le decimos los tres.

-Ustedes también aunque no creo que la necesiten ahora.

Thresh se va con ella, porque apenas acabe Rue entrará él.

Ahora quedamos solos. Pero pronto tenemos que salir al aire. No tengo claro como harán con nosotros. Caesar ¿Llamará a Katniss y después de unos segundos a mí? ¿O nos anunciará para entrar juntos?

Seguramente los Agentes de Paz nos lo dirán muy pronto.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hola, es muy importante que comenten este capítulo. La segunda parte ya está escrita, pero es muy larga, quiero decir, es imposible que dure menos de seis minutos con todo lo que incluí (porque imaginé que el Capitolio querría arrancarles hasta el ritmo de sus corazones).**_

 _ **Estoy un en un dilema. ¿Acorto la entrevista hasta lo que yo creo llegará a los seis minutos? ¿Hago de cuenta que las entrevistas individuales son más largas, cinco minutos por cada tributo? ¿O los Trágicos Amantes causaron tanto impacto y ranking que les hicieron una entrevista más larga, como una excepción? Eso conllevaría a que en la arena los tributos 8excepto sus aliados) los odiarán aún más.**_

 _ **Quiero saber que les parece a través de sus comentarios. :)**_

 _ **Les dejo un adelanto:**_

* * *

"-Nos hemos visto de bebés, pero nos conocemos desde los cinco, el primer día de clases, fuimos amigos muy íntimos en la primaria, pero siempre nos gustamos, sólo que éramos muy pequeños para el amor.

-Pero a la edad de once años nos besamos una vez cuando fui a visitarlo a su casa, debido a que estaba enfermo y tenía fiebre muy alta, y al año siguiente Peeta me confesó que fue porque me amaba como yo a él, desde entonces somos novios. Creo que eso responde a las preguntas que muchos se hacían.

-Wow. Su historia de amor es muy larga. –Caesar parece niño con juguete nuevo. –Han estado juntos desde la niñez y siempre se amaron. Y están comprometidos, ¿no? Hemos podido apreciar en algunas fotografías y videos la presencia de uno.

En las pantallas aparecen las fotografías y videos de nosotros en distintos momentos besándonos, charlando, tomados de mano y con el anillo de compromiso a la vista.

¿Nos han filmado tanto? Incluso hay tomas del Centro de Preparación, y en los pasillos del Centro de Entrenamiento. Lo único que se reservan de mostrar son las que transcurren en el gimnasio, porque está prohibido hacer público cualquier cosa que suceda dentro de esas paredes.

-Sí, le pedí matrimonio justo el día de la Cosecha de este año…

-Y acepté.

-Tuvimos la fortuna de conocernos, amarnos y acompañarnos en las buenas y las malas. Y yo sé que es la indicada. –Contesta mi esposo. –Ella es mi vida, y yo soy la suya.

-No sé qué sería de nosotros si no nos hubiéramos cruzado. –Respondo."

* * *

 _ **Espero sus respuestas para poder continuar la historia. :D**_

 _ **Buenas tardes,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	55. CAPÍTULO 42: ENTREVISTAS DE TRIBUTOS II

**CAPÍTULO 42: ENTREVISTAS DE TRIBUTOS**

* * *

 **-PARTE II-**

* * *

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Esta noche no habrá apagones.

Caesar Flickerman, el hombre que se encarga de las entrevistas desde hace más de cuarenta años, entra en el escenario. Da un poco de miedo, porque su apariencia no ha cambiado nada en todo ese tiempo: la misma cara bajo una capa de maquillaje blanco puro; el mismo peinado, aunque cada año lo tiñe de un color diferente; el mismo traje de ceremonias, azul marino salpicado de miles de diminutas bombillas que centellean como estrellas.

En el Capitolio tienen cirujanos que hacen a la gente más joven y delgada, mientras que, en el Distrito 12, parecer viejo es una especie de logro, ya que muchos mueren jóvenes. Si ves a un anciano te dan ganas de felicitarlo por su longevidad, de preguntarle el secreto de la supervivencia. Todos envidian a los gorditos, porque su aspecto significa que no han tenido problemas para comer, como la mayoría de nosotros. Aquí es distinto: las arrugas no son deseables, y una barriga redonda no es símbolo de éxito, sino de fracaso y asco.

Este año, Caesar lleva el pelo de color celeste, y los párpados y labios pintados del mismo tono. Está raro, aunque no da tanto miedo como el año pasado, que iba de escarlata y daba la impresión de que estaba sangrando. El presentador cuenta algunos chistes para animar a la audiencia y después se pone manos a la obra.

Todos los tributos vemos hacia el televisor de la sala, excepto el Distrito Uno esperando en un pasillo del escenario para entrar.

La chica del Distrito Uno, Glimmer sube al centro del escenario con un provocador vestido transparente dorado y se une a Caesar para la entrevista. Está claro que su mentor no ha tenido ningún problema al elegir su enfoque: con ese precioso cabello rubio, los ojos verde esmeralda, un cuerpo alto y esbelto..., es sexy la mires por donde la mires.

Las entrevistas duran tres minutos, pasados los cuales suena un zumbido y sube el siguiente tributo. Hay que reconocer que Caesar hace todo lo posible por que los tributos brillen; es agradable, intenta tranquilizar a los nerviosos, se ríe con las bromas tontas y puede convertir una respuesta floja en algo memorable sólo con su reacción.

Permanezco sentada como una dama, siguiendo las instrucciones de Effie, mientras los distritos siguen pasando. El Distrito Dos, Tres y Cuatro. Todos tienen un enfoque: el chico monstruoso del Distrito Dos es una máquina de matar implacable; el primo de Finnick Odair es simpático y divertido y dice que aprendió lo que sabe del mejor maestro que pudo haber tenido; mientras que su compañera asegura que es muy hábil porque de cierta manera se ha preparado para este momento; la chica con cara astuta del Distrito Cinco es maliciosa y escurridiza, como una comadreja.

Veo a Cinna por la pantalla grande de la pared cuando se sienta, pero ni siquiera su presencia me relaja. Peeta sigue sentado a mi lado y me mantiene abrazada a su cuerpo desde que notó mis nervios.

El chico cojo del Distrito Diez es muy callado y tímido. Estoy segura que morirá en el baño de sangre, junto con los del Distrito Siete. Ellos sacaron puntajes muy bajos y parecen asustadizos.

Me sudan una barbaridad las manos y el vestido de piedras preciosas no es absorbente, así que se me resbalan si intento secármelas en él. Peeta me pasa un pañuelo de tela y se lo agradezco con un corto beso que apenas roza sus labios, si arruino mi maquillaje o mancho a Peeta antes de la entrevista, serán Cinna y Portia los que nos matarán. Thresh me da el suyo también.

Unos Agentes de Paz vienen por nuestros aliados del Distrito Once. Peeta y yo la abrazamos, pero él también acaricia su mejilla y le dice que se tranquilice y que todo irá bien.

El vestido de Rue, es de gasa celeste cielo y tiene alas. Parece un pájaro en pleno vuelo cuando estira los brazos. Su estilista no estuvo mal este año, sin ese vestido yo también la comparé con un ave. Ahora todos podrán verla de esa forma.

Ella y Thresh se van tras desearnos suerte y quedamos solos.

Rue revolotea hasta Caesar, y la multitud guarda silencio al ver a la chica, que parece un soplo de aire mágico. El presentador la trata con dulzura y alaba el siete que sacó en los entrenamientos, una puntuación muy alta para alguien tan pequeño. Cuando le pregunta cuál será su punto fuerte en el estadio, ella no vacila:

-Cuesta atraparme –dice, con voz trémula. –Y, si no me atrapan, no podrán matarme, así que no me descarte tan deprisa. –Bromea.

-Ni en un millón de años –responde Caesar, animándola.

Peeta y yo reímos.

-Ella es adorable. –Comenta Peeta.

-Es una niña, claro que lo es.

-Y pensar que a su edad ya éramos novios. Como pasó el tiempo.

-Me asusta que haya pasado tan rápido.

-Y a mí. Pero me diste la mejor infancia y adolescencia que pude haber vivido permitiéndome estar a tu lado.

Thresh, tiene la misma piel morena de Rue, pero ahí se acaba el parecido. Es uno de los gigantes, casi dos metros de altura, y tiene la constitución de un buey. Ha rechazado las invitaciones de los tributos profesionales para unirse a ellos, y decidió quedarse con nosotros y Rue. Ha impresionado a los vigilantes, pero hace caso omiso de los intentos de Caesar por bromear con él y responde con sí o no, o, simplemente, no dice nada. Peeta me contó la historia de su novia y lo entiendo. Él no mostrará sonrisas a la gente que participó de su muerte.

Si yo tuviera su tamaño, podría causar buena impresión siendo malhumorada y hostil... y no pasaría nada. Estoy segura de que la mitad de los patrocinadores está pensando en ayudarlo a él. Si yo tuviese dinero, también lo haría.

Peeta adivina por donde van mis pensamientos al ver mi expresión.

-Recuerda lo que me prometiste. –Me dice en tono autoritario.

Suspiro con desgana.

-Sí, ser amable con todos.

-Bien. No lo olvides.

* * *

Los Agentes de Paz vienen por nosotros antes de que suene el gong que da fin a la entrevista de Thresh.

Peeta se para y toma mi mano para ayudarme a levantarme porque con el vestido de casi dieciocho kilos, movilizarme resulta difícil. Cuando le dije a Peeta cuanto pesaba, me miró alarmado unos segundos, me dijo que tendría cuidado al llevarme, y que me sostendría todo el tiempo si era necesario. Lo único que sé es que apenas entre a nuestra habitación me sacaré el vestido al instante y le pediré a Peeta que me haga masajes con ese gel que Effie nos dio para las contracturas, porque el vestido que pesa casi la mitad de mi propio peso, sumado a la actividad física intensa que hicimos estos días en los entrenamientos, hacen una combinación fatal.

Caminamos de la mano hasta que los Agentes de Paz, nos piden que nos detengamos y esperemos a que seamos llamados. Hemos estado ensayando las preguntas y respuestas ayer en el tejado y Peeta me dejó el cuaderno de anotaciones, porque dijo que yo lo necesitaba más En los momentos que no deseaba escuchar el parloteo constante de mi Equipo de Preparación, leía las anotaciones de mi mentor y pensaba que cosas decir o dejar de lado.

Aunque ya cae la noche, el exterior el Círculo de la Ciudad está más iluminado que un día de verano. Han construido unas gradas elevadas para los invitados prestigiosos, con los estilistas colocados en primera fila. También hay un gran balcón reservado para los Vigilantes, y los equipos de televisión se han hecho con casi todos los demás balcones. Sin embargo, el Círculo de la Ciudad y las avenidas que dan a él están completamente abarrotados de gente, todos de pie. En las casas y en los auditorios municipales de todo el país, todos los televisores están encendidos, todos los ciudadanos de Panem nos ven.

Por una pantalla vemos como colocan un sofá más grande para reemplazar al sillón individual. El público luce sorprendido y expectante ante este cambio. Después Caesar habla.

-Ayer nos han informado de un cambio de planes dentro del esquema de las entrevistas. Fue autorizado por la producción debido a toda la especulación y revuelo que se ha causado esta semana. Esto es algo inédito. Los protagonistas de la siguiente entrevista serán dos. Ya se imaginarán el motivo. –Dice en tono confidencial con el público. Todos se ríen, gritan, se emocionan y nos llaman por nuestros nombres. Caesar se ríe ante el entusiasmo de los asistentes. –Esta noche, todas las preguntas que se hicieron serán contestadas.

Se me acelera la respiración. Noto los latidos de las venas en las sienes. Veo a Peeta aterrada y él me sonríe y me rodea la cintura con su brazo en respuesta haciéndome sentir segura nuevamente.

-Del Distrito Doce, ustedes los conocen como los Tributos en Llamas. Damas y caballeros, denles la bienvenida a los tributos del Distrito Doce, Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark.

-¿Lista para el show? –Murmura Peeta mirándome de reojo.

-Nunca. –Respondo. –Pero, si no queda otra opción.

-Acabemos con esto. –Completa depositando un beso en mi mejilla y animándome a caminar porque de repente me paralizo. Siento que estoy en medio de una pesadilla y no encuentro la salida. Mi esposo me trae a la realidad mientras me lleva casi arrastrando de la cintura para que avance. No podemos retrasar más este momento ahora que nos han llamado, así que me dejo llevar hasta que consigo moverme por mi cuenta. Él estar al lado de Peeta hace más fáciles las cosas.

Las cámaras nos enfocan aparecemos en todas las pantallas laterales y las que se encuentran a los costados de las gradas. Mi corazón sigue latiendo desbocado y miro todo a mi alrededor con nerviosismo. Peeta no sonríe aún, pero oculta lo que se debe estar sintiendo. ¿O tal vez yo sea la única perturbada?

Acepto el apretón de manos de Caesar, gracias a los pañuelos de tela que me dieron Peeta y Thresh al notar mi estado ahora mis manos no están sudadas, evitando momentos incómodos el conductor. Peeta presiona la mano de Caesar con la que no sostiene mi cintura, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos, Peeta… Katniss. Pueden tomar asiento.

-Muchas gracias, Caesar. –Dice por ambos. –Es un placer conocerlo en persona. –Agrega fingiendo sinceridad, pero es tan convincente que nadie notará su mentira.

-El placer es mío.

Peeta me guía hasta el sofá y me ayuda a sentarme porque sigo algo perdida, las luces me encandilan, los flashes de las cámaras y, también la atención centrada por completo en nosotros. Miro a mí alrededor y siento una mano en mi rodilla cuando Peeta se sienta a mi lado. Todos están prácticamente alucinan al vernos juntos. Coloco mi mano sobre la de mi esposo entrelazando nuestros dedos y escucho suspiros por todos lados.

Noto que no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado y que me he perdido parte de la charla inicial porque Peeta y Caesar me miran como esperando una respuesta.

-¿Qué ha dicho? –Pregunto.

-Creo que alguien está nerviosa.

Caesar ríe y todos lo imitan, inclusive Peeta que besa mi frente, y me ruborizo aún más por ponerme en ridículo yo misma. Sin embargo, parecen encontrar mi actitud adorable.

-Dije que ¿cómo se encuentran en la capital de Panem? No digan con un mapa. –Se carcajea de su propio chiste.

-Es muy diferente a casa. –Dice Peeta.

-En qué sentido ¿danos un ejemplo?

-Las duchas aquí son raras.

-Las duchas. Tenemos diferentes duchas. –Exagera el tono haciendo reír a los demás.

-Te tengo una pregunta Caesar. –Peeta aplica su tono sagaz. – ¿Te parece que huelo a rosas?

Caesar lo mira con ojos entrecerrados hasta que se acerca a Peeta y lo huele.

-Ah, claro. Sí. ¿Yo huelo también?

Ahora es Peeta quien huele al conductor con aire pensativo y responde

-Realmente hueles mejor que yo.

-Pues yo vivo aquí hace años.

-Tiene lógica. –Peeta hace un gesto con sus manos, mostrándose divertido y encantador.

Peeta y Caesar hacen una dupla genial. Caesar tiene humor y Peeta le sigue la corriente. Cada persona presente ríe a carcajadas ante el intercambio de opiniones de ellos. Mi esposo ya tiene a todos en la palma de su mano. Algo que yo no podría hacer realmente.

-¿Y tú Katniss? ¿Algo que te haya llamado la atención?

-El estofado de cordero.

-¿El de ciruelas pasas? –Pregunta Caesar, y yo asiento. –Oh, yo lo como sin parar. ¿No se me notará? –Se toca su estomago trabajado. Todos gritan para animarlo y aplauden. Él siempre intenta ayudar a sus entrevistados para hacerlos quedar mejor con los patrocinadores.

-Kat también. Para el desayuno y la cena. –Dice Peeta sonriéndome dulcemente y besando el dorso de mi mano. Mira a Caesar y responde amable. –No se te nota.

-Debe ser por el ejercicio. –Hace una pausa y continúa. –Tuvieron una gran entrada el otro día en el desfile de tributos.

-Yo sólo esperaba que el fuego no me quemara. –Respondo nerviosa maldiciéndome por quedarme en blanco y no poder decir algo más inteligente.

Cuando escucho respuestas positivas en la gente y veo a Caesar sonriendo me desconcierta. Miro a mi esposo con los ojos abiertos.

-A decir verdad, pensamos que carbonizaríamos vivos, y nos prometimos arrancarnos las capas y tocados entre nosotros. –Agrega Peeta serio.

-Pero no tuvieron que llegar eso.

-No, Cinna y Portia saben lo que hacen. Son fantásticos y muy talentosos. –Responde mirando en dirección a ellos.

-Cuando aparecieron en ese carro lo debo decir. Mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Alguien de ustedes lo experimento también? –Caesar mira al público de forma cómplice, se escuchan voces afirmando que también lo experimentaron.

-Igual que el mío. –Digo. Aunque prefiero que hable Peeta, debo dejar de darle todo el trabajo a él y participar también.

No sé porque cada palabra que sale de mi boca provoca simpatía en la gente. Si yo fuera espectadora no reaccionaría así. Me aferro a la mano de Peeta como mi ancla y trato de calmarme. Él cambia de posición apoyando su palma contra la mía, enredando nuestros dedos y acariciando el dorso de mi mano.

-Las llamas ¿eran reales?

-Sí. –Responde Peeta.

-La verdad también las traigo puestas hoy. ¿Te gustaría verlas? –Propongo.

-Espera ¿es seguro?

Sonrío y miro a Peeta para que me sostenga o me dé vueltas. Ni siquiera sé porque pienso en eso. Pero si quieren ver a los Trágicos Amantes, los tendrán.

Como el día que bailamos en nuestra boda, Peeta levanta su brazo por encima de mi cabeza, con mi mano aun entre la suya y me da un par de vueltas mientras el fuego en la falda aparece de inmediato ante los giros.

Cuando me detengo estoy mareada pero los brazos de Peeta me sujetan de mis caderas para que no caiga.

-Esto fue algo maravilloso, Katniss. Debo sacarme el sombrero ante sus estilistas. –Cinna y Portia se inclinan agradeciendo el cumplido y nos observan desde su lugar indicándonos que vamos bien.

Sin embargo, Peeta me toma por sorpresa del rostro con una de sus manos, rompe la distancia entre nuestros labios y me besa. Un beso dulce y delicado, pero lo suficientemente romántico para que todo se salga de control entre la audiencia. Le devuelvo el beso unos segundos, pero procuro que sea corto porque tenemos mucho que hablar y Effie nos impuso límites de lo que es aceptable y lo que no. No dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos cuando nos apartamos y sonreímos agradeciendo internamente estar juntos en este preciso instante. Le doy caricias en su rostro y su cabello. Tocarlo de forma suave me relajaba desde que éramos pequeños.

-¡Oh, dios mío! –Las voces vienen y van dicen cosas diferentes y Caesar llama a la calma aunque se mantiene sonriente como es habitual.

Nos sentamos nuevamente.

-¿Tienen algo para decir?

-Sabemos los rumores que han corrido esta semana. Haymitch, nuestro nos propuso hacer la entrevista juntos y accedimos.

-Nos sorprendieron la cantidad de teorías que sacaron, lo más gracioso es que no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad. –Completo.

-Bueno, nosotros somos muy perceptivos. Es una de nuestras virtudes. Eso quiere decir ¿Qué tienen una relación?

-Nos hemos visto de bebés, pero nos conocemos desde los cinco años, el primer día de clases, fuimos amigos muy íntimos en la primaria. Siempre nos gustamos, sólo que éramos muy pequeños para el amor.

-Pero a la edad de once años nos besamos una vez cuando fui a visitarlo a su casa, debido a que estaba enfermo y tenía fiebre muy alta. Al año siguiente Peeta me confesó que fue porque me amaba como yo a él, desde entonces somos novios. Creo que eso responde a las preguntas que muchos se hacían.

-Wow. Su historia de amor es muy larga. –Caesar parece niño con juguete nuevo. –Han estado juntos desde la niñez y siempre se amaron. Y están comprometidos, ¿no? Hemos podido apreciar en algunas fotografías y videos la presencia de uno.

En las pantallas aparecen las fotografías y videos compaginados de nosotros en distintos momentos besándonos, charlando, tomados de mano y con el anillo de compromiso a la vista. La música de fondo es muy romántica. Seguro, ya tenían preparado todo el material para preguntarnos sobre nuestra relación

¿Nos han filmado tanto? Incluso hay tomas del Centro de Preparación, y en los pasillos del Centro de Entrenamiento. Lo único que se reservan de mostrar son las que transcurren en el gimnasio, porque está prohibido hacer público cualquier cosa que suceda dentro de esas paredes.

-Sí, le pedí matrimonio justo el día de la Cosecha de este año…

-Y acepté.

-Tuvimos la fortuna de conocernos, amarnos y acompañarnos en las buenas y las malas. Y yo sé que es la indicada. –Contesta mi esposo. –Ella es mi vida, y yo soy la suya.

-No sé qué sería de nosotros si no nos hubiéramos cruzado. –Respondo.

Sonrío mirándolo con todo el amor del mundo, olvidando a las cámaras y la gente, a pesar de que todos están emocionados por nuestras palabras.

-Eso fue hermoso. –Dice Caesar ocultando su desanimo ante la noticia del compromiso y nuestros sueños rotos. Nos conmovimos mucho cuando se ofrecieron voluntarios. Ahora que sabemos su historia, podemos afirmar que para ambos fue por amor. Katniss tú debes amar mucho a tu hermana.

-Siempre la he protegido. –Respondo mirando a Cinna como me pidió. –He sacrificado muchas cosas por ella desde que nació.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y Peeta me atrae a su costado permitiendo que apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Se fue a despedir de ti?

-Sí, lo hizo.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Ella quiere que Peeta y yo ganemos. Dijo que intentáramos mantenernos con vida y que no podía perdernos ninguno de los dos.

Rememoro esos momentos dolorosos y vuelvo a sentir ese nudo en mi garganta que me impide hablar.

-Yo y Prim somos como hermanos también. Ella nos hizo prometer que lucharíamos por sobrevivir.

-Entonces los lazos familiares de ambas familias son muy fuertes.

-Peeta siempre fue mi fiel compañero, y cuidó de mi hermana como si fuera de su familia. Ella siempre lo aceptó como cuñado.

-¿Entonces lo harán?

-No nos rendiremos tan fácilmente. –Contesto. –Por Prim. Por nosotros. Por nuestro amor.

Siento que nuestros minutos han pasado hace rato pero hay tanto interés en nosotros, que no ha sonado el gong para que nos retiremos.

-Es muy triste que tengan que pasar por esto siendo novios, prometidos. ¿Cómo lo están llevando? ¿Y porque tú Peeta te presentaste voluntario, pudiendo haber esperado a que tu novia vuelva como vencedora?

-Tú lo dijiste, es muy difícil. Tienes que entender que cuando amas de verdad alguien eres capaz de dar la vida por esa persona y yo en ese momento lo único en lo que pensé fue que no podía dejarla ir… sola a su condena de muerte… Yo… no puedo vivir en un mundo en el que ella no exista. La amo tanto. Me presenté voluntario para protegerla y salvarla una vez que estuviéramos en la arena. Porque ese era mi deber como novio, cumplir con la promesa que le hice hace años. –Peeta ha cambiado el tono de voz por uno que demuestra cuanto le duele la situación. –Quedarme a su lado por siempre.

Los gemidos y llantos fingidos, o reales hacen acto de presencia de inmediato.

-¿Y tú Katniss como te lo tomaste? Pudimos ver el dolor en tu rostro ese día.

-Sentí que todo mi mundo se venía abajo cuando lo vi haciéndose lugar entre los chicos, deteniendo a los Agentes de Paz y ofreciéndose voluntario. En un momento todo me pareció parte de una horrible pesadilla, pero estaba despierta, y el dolor era muy intenso. No sé como resistí para no derrumbarme allí mismo. Antes podía llegar a tener la esperanza de salir con vida, pero cuando Peeta fue anunciado oficialmente por nuestra escolta, me di cuenta que no saldría de la arena aunque lo intentara, porque todas mis fuerzas estarían puestas en salvarlo a él. Sentí abatimiento, lo odié a Peeta por hacerme eso. Volví a llorar y encerrarme en mi misma, le grité y con dolor le dije de todo lo que pensaba, Peeta se disculpó miles de veces si me lastimó. Después de casi un día, nos reconciliamos porque no podía estar enojada con él eternamente y decidimos que disfrutaríamos cada día y eso hicimos hasta hoy. No puedo molestarme con él porque yo también me hubiera presentado voluntaria de ser al revés y ahora mismo estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi vida por salvar la suya. Han sido días muy duros y se vendrán peores. Pero nos mantendremos unidos.

-Mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro, no nos faltará nada. –Completa Peeta. Yo sonrío y lo beso. –Nos prometimos estar juntos, incluso si esa vida después de la muerte de la que tanto se habla existe. A donde vaya uno, lo seguirá el otro. Si uno de nosotros muere, el que quede también morirá. Si uno vive, el otro también vivirá. Es nuestro pacto, el que reafirmarnos al casarnos.

-¿Casarse? ¿Ustedes están diciendo que no sólo estaban comprometidos si no que también se casaron?

-No es una boda oficial. Pero al saber que posiblemente falleceríamos muy pronto, nos casamos según la tradición de nuestro distrito hace pocos días. No queríamos desperdiciar más tiempo.

Peeta explica brevemente en qué consiste y parece que todos quedaron más afectados al saber que llevamos poco tiempo como esposos y seremos separados.

-¿Estaban solos?

-Durante el Tueste y los votos. Después compartimos tiempo con nuestro equipo y festejamos. Ellos nos ayudaron en todo, hasta nos consiguieron alianzas. Fue bastante simple, pero está entre uno de los momentos más felices de nuestras vidas. –Contesto. Ambos mostramos nuestros dedos corazón y las cámaras lo enfocan.

-Por qué siempre fue lo que deseamos ¿no, amor? –Pregunta Peeta.

Le sonrío. Yo siempre quise pasar el resto de mi vida con él, si eso incluía casarnos, lo iba a hacer. El Capitolio no iba a quitarnos esa oportunidad.

-Yo siempre quise pasar toda mi vida contigo.

-Somos dos.

-Me alegra que al menos tuvieran unos años de felicidad, hay personas que nunca sabrán lo que es el amor y ustedes vivieron todo.

-Somos afortunados, la verdad. –Responde Peeta, tomando mi mano nuevamente. –No nos arrepentimos de nada.

-¿Algo para agregar, Katniss… Mellark? –Pregunta Caesar sonriendo.

-Mi esposo lo dijo todo. Nos amamos y estaremos juntos hasta el final.

-Han obtenido un doce los dos, un puntaje record pocas veces otorgado. Deben ser muy talentosos, e imagino lo mucho que impresionaron a los Vigilantes. Si no fuera por las reglas de los Juegos del Hambre y lo que nos están contando ahora, no dudaría ni un segundo en apostar por ustedes dos.

-Muchas gracias. –Decimos al unísono.

-Les deseo las mejores de las suertes. Aunque puedo hablar en nombre de Panem, cuando digo que lamentamos que su historia acabe así y que nos gustaría que fuera diferente.

-A nosotros también.

Ver el dolor y la tristeza en el rostro de todos es nuevo. De verdad, ellos se sienten mal por nuestra situación. Hay un momento en el que a algunos se les escapa que cambien las reglas y permitan que hayan dos vencedores, que es injusticia que nos separen. Una voz lo dice y las demás lo repiten como loros. Esto se está saliendo de control, que la misma gente del Capitolio se rebele contras sus reglas es algo que nunca se ha visto, por lo que Caesar amablemente los manda a callar.

El hombre toma las manos que Peeta y yo mantenemos unidas entre las suyas

-Luchen. No se rindan. No pierdan las esperanzas y manténganse unidos hasta el final como ustedes quieren y Primrose Everdeen les pidió. A veces el amor puede hacer milagros en las personas y hacerlos más fuertes. –Nos anima, pareciendo sincero en su recomendación.

-Descuide. Eso haremos. –Empieza Peeta.

-Nos protegeremos el uno al otro. –Respondemos.

-Damas y caballeros, del Distrito Doce, Peeta y Katniss Mellark.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Me ayudaron mucho con sus comentarios. :) Muchas gracias a las dos**_ _ **RoseAllyWhitPotter17**_ _ **y**_ _ **Monse-0.3.**_

 _ **RoseAllyWhitPotter17:**_ _ **Tienes razón en todo en Pan y Circo. Lo que el público quiera es lo único que importa en este caso. A nadie le importará si las consecuencias para los tributos son malas una vez que entren en la arena. La amistad de Cinna y Katniss es muy linda. Siempre lo vi a él muy paternal y amistoso con ella, y eso lo trato de reflejar en los fanfics.**_

 _ **Monse-0.3:**_ _ **La entrevista debía durar el doble porque son dos personas. Pero sí, evidentemente los dejaron más tiempo intencionalmente al ver a todos encandilados con su historia de amor. En un capítulo mencioné que les dieron una cámara. Bien, ellos grabaron mensajes allí para la familia, además los grabaron, por lo que seguramente cuando queden ocho finalistas, les mostrarán los videos.**_

 _ **¿Quieren capítulos contados por otros personajes una vez que ellos estén en los juegos para saber que pasa desde fuera? ¿Qué personajes les gustaría que aparezcan además de Haymitch, Plutarch y Finnick? La rebelión está empezando y todos tienen un plan común. De las familias o amigos de Katniss y de Peeta ¿qué personajes prefieren para relatar los hechos fuera de la arena?**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo hablarán sobre la entrevista con Haymitch y entrarán en la arena. Se viene la parte interesante de la historia.**_

 _ **Por cierto ¿creen esas quejas del Capitolio serán escuchadas pronto?**_

 _ **Buenas tardes,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_

* * *

 _ **AVISO IMPORTANTE:**_

* * *

 _ **HISTORIA "VOLVIENDO A TI"**_

* * *

 _ **Reedité y agregué capítulos hasta el "CAPÍTULO 13: TE NECESITO" ubicado en el "Chapter 17". Y posiblemente hoy suba la primer parte reeditada del siguiente. Sí, hay varios cambios en algunos capítulos y otros completamente nuevos, sería bueno que los leyeran. En todos capítulos modificados o recientemente agregados puse una palabra "(Nuevo)" junto al nombre del mismo. Eso haré cada que suba documentos para que sepan que es el definitivo, y si en algún momento los modifico será por darme cuenta de algún error ortográfico, porque el contenido no cambiará.**_


	56. CAPÍTULO 43: DESPEDIDAS Y CONSEJOS I

**CAPÍTULO 43: DESPEDIDAS**

* * *

 **-PARTE I-**

* * *

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

Los Agentes de Paz nos guían hasta los ascensores cuando las entrevistas acaban, por suerte. Nosotros terminamos subiendo solos a nuestra planta. Una vez allí, nos abrazamos y nos damos un corto beso.

-¿Estás bien? –Le pregunto.

Ella ha estado nerviosa durante toda la entrevista. No dejó de apretar mi mano y creo que casi me corto la circulación. Por suerte, de a poco se fue soltando y pareciendo más simpática, consiguiendo que el público la amara.

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué nos entrevistaron tanto tiempo? Nos correspondían seis minutos.

-Es extraño. Nunca han roto las reglas.

Ninguno de los dos tiene las respuestas. Decidimos esperar a nuestro equipo y preguntarles.

Cuando aparecen Katniss y yo estamos sentados en el sofá. Effie, Haymitch, Cinna y Portia vuelven con nosotros.

-¡Fue un éxito! –Grita Effie emocionada.

-Estuvieron fantásticos, chicos. –Agrega Portia sonriéndonos.

Haymitch nos sonríe.

-Se lucieron, chicos. Como nadie lo ha hecho en estos setenta y cuatro años. Son una mina, van a tener a los patrocinadores haciendo cola para ayudarlos.

-Será muy fácil mover contactos para que los patrocinen, ya tienen a la mayoría comiendo de sus manos con su historia de amor, su valentía y sacrificio. –Aclara Cinna.

-¿Cuánto duró la entrevista?

-Quince minutos aproximadamente.

-¿Por qué tanto? Va contra lo estipulado. –Pregunta Peeta.

-Pan y circo, chicos. –Dice Haymitch, tirándose en un sofá frente a nosotros. – ¿No entienden? Los distritos le otorgan al Capitolio todo lo que este necesita para vivir, y los tributos que escogen cada año le aportan al Capitolio el entretenimiento. No sabíamos que harían esto, en caso contrario les hubiéramos avisado para prevenirlos. Aunque al pasar más de seis minutos no nos sorprendió que alargaran la entrevista. Querían saber todos los detalles de su relación, por ser algo "inédito".

-¡¿Y ahora qué?!

-Todos los tributos nos odiarán y se asegurarán de que acabemos muertos en esa arena. Por haberles robado reconocimiento.

-No todos, preciosa. Créeme que el Distrito Once y Cuatro están de su lado para defenderlos.

-Hasta que se acabe la alianza querrás decir… –Agrego yo molesto.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no. ¿Quién sabe?

Nuestro mentor parece tan relajado, respecto al asunto que nos enfurece. Hasta que me doy cuenta que ha bebido por primera vez en días.

-Bebiste. –Lo acuso.

-Sólo un poco. Esa gente me enferma, necesitaba relajarme.

-¡Haymitch! –Le recrimina Effie.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Te molesta que sea sincero? Tú también me irritas la mayor parte del tiempo… perdón… todo el tiempo. –Le dedica una sonrisa socarrona y Effie sigue fulminándolo con la mirada. -¡Haymitch esto! ¡Haymitch aquello! ¡¿Dónde quedaron los modales?! ¡Deja de decir groserías! ¡Eso no se dice! –Imita en el acento capitolino de ella. –Tal vez si no fueras tan insoportable y estricta hasta me agradarías.

Si las miradas mataran, ambos ya hubieran acabado con sus vidas mutuamente. Parece una tarea imposible que se lleven bien. Por extraño que parezca son los únicos que pelean del gran grupo, los demás no tenemos esa relación con Effie, incluso es más simpática con el resto de nosotros. Pero con nuestro mentor echan chispas.

Me río en silencio al recordar lo que dijo Johanna en el ascensor sobre ellos. Para que no lo noten, escondo mi mandíbula y mi boca en el hombro de Katniss.

Katniss me mira de reojo, aunque no dice nada para detenerme, simplemente sonríe. Debe estar pensando lo mismo que yo.

-Ya, basta. –Los reprende Cinna. –Mañana tendrán tiempo para seguir peleando todo lo que se les dé la gana. Pero al menos intenten llevarse civilizadamente por esta noche… por ellos. –Les dice enfocándolos nuevamente en el objetivo.

* * *

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

En el silencio que sigue nos llegan los deliciosos olores de la cena, que ya está en el comedor.

-Vamos a comer –dice Haymitch, y todos lo seguimos hasta la mesa y nos colocamos en nuestros puestos.

Me detengo antes de sentarme cuando recuerdo lo molesto que resulta el vestido y le pido a Cinna que me ayude a quitármelo. Me acompaña a mi antigua habitación, antes del Tueste. En cuanto me libero del pesado vestido, me siento aliviada.

-Lamento que sea tan pesado, queríamos que destacaras. –Dice Cinna con voz tranquila.

-El vestido es perfecto, Cinna. Y tal vez no me hubiera molestado tanto usarlo si no fuera por toda la actividad física que hice estos días. El entrenamiento nos deja agotados a todos.

Me dejo el conjunto de ropa interior y coloco un pantalón de jean y una blusa suelta y cómoda.

Los ojos verdes de Cinna me observan comprensivos.

-Creo que tengo una solución.

Busca en maletín negro y pasa una caja blanca con letras escritas donde se puede leer la droga y la marca del medicamento.

-¿Para qué es?

-Esta es una muestra médica con diez pastillas. Tómense dos esta noche durante la cena y mañana se sentirán como nuevos. Si quieren pueden tomarse dos más por la mañana para soportar la jornada en la arena. Les prometo que no sentirán dolor muscular o cualquier otro físico por un par de días, el efecto es casi inmediato y de larga duración.

-Muchas gracias, Cinna.

-De nada.

-Te echaré de menos. Fuiste un buen amigo. –Le digo.

-Lo mismo digo. –Ambos nos sentamos en la cama. –Me dijiste que querías ver una foto de mi hijo y mi esposa ¿no?

-Sí.

-Bien.

Busca un álbum y me lo pasa.

Hay diez fotos en total. En todas aparece él con su pequeña familia. Su esposa es como él, viste normal y se maquilla con lo básico, no de forma extravagante como Effie. Tiene cabello castaño con reflejos claros, en otras fotos tiene cabello rubio y sus ojos son azules y rasgos delicados, debe tener la misma edad de Cinna, veinticinco años. Debí sospecharlo, él no buscaría una mujer tan diferente a sus ideales e intereses. Su esposa tiene la piel muy clara. Lo sé porque en algunas fotos dentro de la casa o en el patio aparece a cara lavada, y no hay mucha diferencia entre la mujer maquillada y la real. Me doy cuenta como el look exagerado de la gente del Capitolio los hace ver tan grotescos y desagradables a la vista, cuando sin todo ese disfraz deben ser personas hermosas físicamente al menos.

Su hijo tiene cabello rubio, piel en un tono intermedio más tirando a claro y sus ojos son idénticos a los de Cinna.

-Tu esposa es hermosa ¿tiene cabello rubio?

-Sí, aunque en los últimos años se ha estado tiñendo.

-El hijo que tienen es muy hermoso. Se parece mucho a ambos. ¿Cuatro años me dijiste que cumplió?

-Hace un mes fue su cumpleaños número cuatro. Es muy dulce. Mi esposa y yo lo educamos de una forma distinta al común de los niños, aunque es sociable, abierto y muy curioso sobre todo con el trabajo de sus padres. Dice que de grande quiere ser como nosotros siempre nos observa mientras trabajamos y nos pasa cosas si las necesitamos. Se pone a dibujar con los dos.

Se nota que siente mucho orgullo por su familia y que los ama con su vida.

Él nos dijo hace unos días que su esposa es diseñadora grafica y trabaja para la editorial de una revista. Se conocieron cuando eran niños, fueron amigos pero siempre estuvieron enamorados y como Peeta y yo, se pusieron de novios en la adolescencia y se casaron cuando tenían diecinueve años. Siempre supieron que eran el uno para el otro. Nunca tuvieron otras parejas. Saber que puede existir un amor así y personas tan buenas en medio de tantas frivolidades, es algo nuevo y esperanzador. Desde fuera se ve tan diferente todo.

Mi mirada se detiene en una fotografía de ellos tras juntos.

-Se ven muy felices.

-Lo somos y nuestro hijo duplica nuestra felicidad para bien. Es una lástima que tú y Peeta… Lamento que tengan pasar por esto. Podrían haber tenido el mismo futuro. Casarse oficialmente, tener su propia casa, e hijos.

-Yo también lamento eso. Pero, al menos no nos separaremos y eso es lo único que nos importa ahora mismo. ¿Nos pueden hacer un favor? –Pregunto.

-Lo que quieran.

-Peeta y yo les escribimos cartas a nuestras familias y amigos. Queremos que se las entreguen cuando vayan al distrito, también grabamos mensajes en la filmadora que nos entregaron ustedes, hay fotos de nosotros dos y también las grabaciones de nuestra boda. Queremos que todo eso llegué a ellos. Y díganles que los dos tratamos de ser felices hasta el último instante, que lamentamos el dolor que les provocaremos, pero que no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro.

-Dile a mi padre y mis hermanos que soy feliz de morir al lado de la mujer que elegí para mi futuro desde el día que la conocí. –Interrumpe otra voz y ambos miramos hacia la puerta. –Ya se los dije, pero repíteles lo mismo. No quiero que lo olviden.

¿Desde cuándo está Peeta escuchando en el marco de la puerta?

Camina hasta nosotros y se sienta a mi lado tomando mi mano entre la suya. Se cambió de ropa, ahora viste con un jean azul y camiseta verde, mi color favorito.

-Y que lamentamos romper la promesa que le hicimos a Prim, porque la queremos, pero las reglas son claras y no pueden romperse lamentablemente. –Dice con tristeza.

-Les diremos y mostraremos todo a sus familias, no lo duden ni por un instante.

-Gracias. –Decimos al mismo tiempo.

-Lamento haber entrado, es sólo que los escuché casualmente hablando sobre esto al pasar y yo también tenía cosas para decir.

-Me estaba mostrando las fotos de su familia. –Explico.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. –Le doy el álbum y pasamos un rato conversando mientras mi esposo mira las fotografías. Peeta insiste en la hermosa familia que formó y la suerte que tienen de tenerlo.

* * *

Los tres nos dirigimos comedor, Peeta y yo estamos más calmados. Confiamos en que nuestro equipo les hará llegar las cartas y videos a nuestros seres queridos. Incluso le dijimos que las pertenencias que llevaremos en la arena serán a devueltas a Madge, o se las dejaremos mi madre y Prim. Mi anillo de compromiso no estaría en buenas manos si se lo quedara la familia de Peeta. La madre va a deshacerse de él apenas lo descubra, debido a que siempre odió mi relación con su hijo. Mi familia lo guardaría como el bien más preciado.

Después de la cena vemos la repetición de las entrevistas en el salón. La entrevista duró al menos trece minutos si se incluye la presentación que nos dio Caesar.

La estrategia de los Trágicos Amantes fue buena, nadie ha visto a la gente compenetrada con un tributo tan rápidamente en años. Hemos sido los protagonistas de la velada o mejor dicho desde que nos presentamos voluntarios. Dejo que los brazos de Peeta me protejan de mis propios pensamientos.

Los demás tributos no lo dejarán así, nos deben estar detestando. Nos correspondían seis minutos como pareja y nos proporcionaron más del cien por ciento de tiempo extra.

Ambos lucimos enamorados y cariñosos, pero cuando Peeta está lejos de mí aunque sea por centímetros me veo temerosa e insegura. Todos pueden notar que Peeta es mi brújula, mi guía y que estoy casi perdida sin él. Y no me gusta que lo vean… aunque sea verdad. Los demás dicen que me veo adorable, mientras yo me veo débil, retomo fuerzas cuando Peeta vuelve manifestar que me apoya, lo que hizo prácticamente todo el tiempo.

El que sí es encantador es Peeta, y después resulta irresistible en su papel de chico enamorado hablando cosas de nosotros y como empezó nuestro amor. Y ahí salgo yo, ruborizada a más no poder, bella gracias a las manos de Cinna, deseable gracias a las confesiones de Peeta, que me hace ver aún mejor de lo que demuestro por mí misma en la entrevista. Le sigo la corriente a mi esposo y al conductor.

La gente ve nuestra relación como un amor trágico por las circunstancias y, lo mires por donde lo mires, imposible de olvidar.

Dudo de mis habilidades para causar ese impacto actuando en solitario. Nunca fui simpática, divertida y sociable como él.

Cuando termina el himno y la pantalla se oscurece, la habitación guarda silencio.

-Bien. Ahora si pueden hablar. –Dice Haymitch.

Él nos dijo que discutiríamos el asunto después de ver las repeticiones.

-Tenemos a todos comiendo de nuestras manos. –Dice Peeta pensando bien que decir. –Están en lo correcto, el impacto que causamos no se puede ignorar. Nos lloverán patrocinadores, aunque estemos decididos a morir.

Él mira a todos y después a mí. Se recuesta un poco en el sofá y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro. Rodeo su espalda con mi brazo y jugueteo con sus mechones de cabello como de costumbre.

-Tenemos al menos veinte tributos deseándonos cortar la cabeza. –Digo sabiendo que el Distrito Once no está en ese grupo.

Aún no me fío del Distrito Cuatro, que pertenezcan a un distrito profesional no me inspira mucha confianza, por lo que sé podrían matarnos mientras dormimos a pesar de mostrarse simpáticos y comprensivos con nosotros.

-Sienten envidian y nos querrán destruir. –Coincide mi esposo conmigo.

-Les informo que los tienen desde que se presentaron voluntarios. Sin embargo, aumentaron durante el Desfile de Tributos, los entrenamientos, los rumores de romance, la fijación de los habitantes del Capitolio en ustedes que se vio claramente en la televisión, sus puntajes altos y ahora la entrevista especial. No fueron invisibles en ninguna etapa de los Juegos del Hambre. Prepárense para lo que se avecina. –Nos explica nuestro mentor.

-¿Cómo qué? –Pregunto.

-Cuídense las espaldas, anden con cuatro ojos y no se alejen de sus aliados mientras les convenga. No pueden estar solos ¿entienden? Es la clave para sobrevivir. No podrán luchar los dos contra los profesionales, al menos no mientras la mayoría sigan vivos. Por suerte, tienen al Distrito Cuatro de su lado. Es una ventaja, esos chicos están preparados para luchar y defenderlos mientras mantengan la alianza. Eithan como primo de Finnick Odair tendrá varios patrocinadores. Es mejor tenerlos como amigos, que como enemigos.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Hola. Los juegos se acercan, solamente falta una pequeña parte de este capítulo y estarán en la arena. Tengo planes para el Distrito Cuatro. Serán importantes para la historia. Tendré en cuenta las perspectivas que propusieron. :)**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	57. CAPÍTULO 43: DESPEDIDAS Y CONSEJOS II

**CAPÍTULO 43: DESPEDIDAS**

* * *

 **-PARTE II-**

* * *

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Mañana al alba nos levantarán y nos prepararán para el estadio. Los juegos en sí no empiezan hasta las diez, porque muchos de los habitantes del Capitolio se levantan tarde, pero los tributos tenemos que empezar temprano. No se sabe lo lejos que estará el campo de batalla elegido para este año.

Haymitch y Effie no irán con nosotros. En cuanto salgamos de aquí, ellos se desplazarán a la sede central de los juegos, donde reclutarán patrocinadores sin parar y trabajarán en una estrategia para decidir cómo y cuándo entregarnos los regalos. Cinna y Portia viajarán con nosotros hasta el mismísimo punto desde el que nos lanzarán a la batalla.

A pesar de todo, el momento de las despedidas llega. No son fáciles, porque eso significa que nos estamos resignando a no volver y que aceptamos nuestro destino.

Effie se despide de nosotros con un largo abrazo y nos dice que fue un placer habernos conocido y no merecíamos pasar por esto. Nosotros le agradecemos por su ayuda y por organizar la boda, nuestro momento más especial de la semana, por ser posiblemente el único feliz que guardaremos en nuestros corazones hasta que llegue nuestra muerte. Nos contesta que está feliz de habernos podido ayudar a hacer más soportable nuestra estadía en el Capitolio. Tiene lágrimas de verdad en los ojos, y nos desea buena suerte. Nos da las gracias por ser los mejores tributos que ha tenido el privilegio de patrocinar.

-Cuídense mucho, haremos lo que podamos por ayudarlos. No lo olviden.

Después nos besa en la mejilla y se aleja rápidamente, no sé si abrumada por la sentimental despedida o triste porque nos va a extrañar de verdad y nos quiere.

Portia y Cinna nos abrazan y nos recomiendan que descansemos bien. Nos despediremos de ellos mañana.

Por último queda Haymitch, quien cruza los brazos y nos examina.

-Han hecho un buen trabajo, chicos. Fueron los mejores tributos que he tenido en décadas. Les prometo que haré hasta lo imposible por salvarlos. Les conseguiré más patrocinadores y les enviaré lo que necesiten. Sólo prométanme que se defenderán del modo que sea necesario y se mantendrán vivos tanto tiempo como puedan.

-Lo haremos. –Respondemos aunque no entendemos a que se refiere. Nosotros vamos a morir.

-¿Unos últimos consejos? –Pregunta Peeta.

-No vayan a la Cornucopia. –Exige. –Apenas suene el gong se reúnen y se van directo hacia un lugar seguro. Ninguno de ustedes es lo bastante bueno para sobrevivir a ese enfrentamiento masivo. No se metan a pelear por armas o suministros en el baño de sangre, los profesionales los matarán en minutos, serán su blanco principal. Huyan, pongan toda la distancia posible de por medio y busquen una fuente de agua. Recolecten frutos mientras no puedan cazar, asegúrense que sean comestibles, si tienen alguna duda ni los toquen, pero eso ustedes ya lo saben. Estamos seguros que muy pronto podremos conseguirles suministros de ser necesario. ¿Entendido?

Asentimos.

-¿Y después? –Digo.

-Mantengan las alianzas el tiempo que consideren necesario. Respáldense en ellos para protegerse y luchar contra los demás tributos.

Finalmente nos abraza, parece dolido porque sabe que nuestra situación es peor que la de otros tributos y tal vez, se pudo encariñar un poco con nosotros, lo suficiente para ayudarnos durante este tiempo y cuando estemos en la arena. También trato de ponerme en su lugar, en lo mal que debe sentirse al ver morir a dos tributos suyos cada año.

-Gracias. –Dice Peeta.

Haymitch acepta el agradecimiento y sonríe.

Él se acerca a nuestros oídos mientras mantiene fuerte el abrazo.

-Los sacaremos a ambos. Estarán bien. –Murmura entre medio de nuestras cabezas. Lo dice como si fuera un secreto que no debe saber nadie.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Nos sacara en un cajón? Porque es de la única forma que podremos salir juntos. ¿La muerte es considerada un "estar bien"?

Nuestro mentor se aleja y nosotros nos quedamos perplejos mirándolo, no podemos procesar lo que nos dijo. Pero no lo explica, ni lo repite.

-Un último consejo antes de que vayan a dormir: Sigan vivos. –Nos dedica una sonrisa burlona y los tres recordamos internamente lo enojados que estábamos Peeta y yo cuando lo dijo por primera vez. Pero tiene sentido, no hay nada más que podamos hacer salvo sobrevivir.

Tomados de la mano vemos partir al hombre que borracho que tal vez por primera después de años se preocupa por sus tributos. Entra al ascensor y desaparece para siempre de nuestra vista.

-Ven, amor. De verdad necesitamos ir a la cama y descansar. –Insiste Peeta.

-Si podemos. –Digo nerviosa.

No creo que pueda pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

-Si podemos. –Repite.

Se ríe un poco.

-Intentémoslo al menos.

Subimos nuevamente a nuestra habitación.

* * *

Tan pronto como entramos, reorganizamos las cartas y cosas que queremos que se queden nuestras familias. Utilizamos cajas de madera decoradas que nos dio Effie para juntar todo dentro de ella. Para mi madre y mi hermana, para Gale, para Madge, para Arán, para Howard y su esposa, para Jace, para los padres de Peeta. Repartimos nuestras pertenencias en cada caja junto a las cartas, incluso Peeta le escribió una carta a su madre, sólo una carta. Pero es más de lo que esa mujer que tanto nos hizo sufrir merece. Y le escribimos varias a Jace para que las lea a medida que pasen los años. Amamos a ese niño y da tristeza no poder verlo crecer.

Cada caja tiene cartas, dibujos, fotos y pertenencias de ambos, no tiene sentido que las separemos porque ambos somos cercanos a todos. Es una despedida definitiva, los últimos regalos que les daremos… cosas para que nos recuerden y no hayamos muerto del todo, porque estaremos en cada uno de ellos. Cuando terminamos tarea tras una hora y las guardamos dentro del cajón de la mesa de luz, estamos llorando. Peeta me abraza cuando yo me acerco a él y nos recostamos en la cama.

-Tengo miedo, Peeta. –Confieso. –No quiero ir a esa arena.

-No es algo que podamos cambiar, Katniss. –Besa mi coronilla. –Por más aterrados que estemos.

Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho mojando su camisa con mis lágrimas.

-Lo sé, es que no quiero perderte.

-Y yo no quiero perderte a ti.

Ambos estamos hechos pedazos y no encontramos la salida de esta pesadilla eterna. Yo quiero salvarlo. Él quiere salvarme. Ninguno de los dos vivirá sin el otro, por más que empecinemos a intentarlo.

No sé en qué momento nuestros labios se encuentran, pero es lo único que consigue calmarnos.

Nos besamos porque será la última vez que podremos hacerlo libremente fuera de las cámaras.

Nos acariciamos porque no volveremos a tocarnos de esa manera una vez que estemos en la arena.

Hacemos el amor porque no volveremos a sentirnos tan increíblemente unidos nunca más.

No vamos a exponer nuestra relación de forma tan humillante, ni incomodar a nuestros seres queridos allí en casa haciendo cosas indebidas, ni queremos ser filmados y que las grabaciones e imágenes se propaguen por los medios de todo Panem.

-¿Una última vez para nosotros? –Pregunta Peeta mirándome con amor desbordante.

Juego con sus mechones de cabello y sonrío.

-Adelante, tal vez podría ser más de una última vez esta noche. Me ayudará a dormir.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-¿En disfrutar nuestras última noche juntos antes de los juegos?

-A eso y todo lo que quieras, Princesa.

-Te amo. –No quiero que nunca lo olvide cuando estemos entre enemigos

-Te amo. –Responde.

Con nuestros labios devorando los del otro nos despojamos de nuestra ropa interior y terminamos con lo que empezamos hace un rato. Cuando Peeta entra en mí, abro los ojos, para que nos miremos. No es sólo hacer al amor, también es la unión de nuestras almas y nuestros corazones como siempre. No cambiaria a Peeta por nadie y sé que él tampoco a mí.

No nos dejamos de demostrar amor, decirnos lo mucho que nos amamos y lo importantes que somos el uno para el otro y lo que sentimos en las siguientes horas, porque mañana no sabemos si estaremos vivos para decirnos todo esto.

Nos quedamos dormidos y abrazados, Peeta me atrae hacia su cuerpo y yo recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, porque no podré escucharlos mucho más tiempo y tengo miedo que su corazón deje de latir, porque en ese mismo momento, el mío también se detendrá para siempre.

-Nuestro amor perdurará en la arena ¿real o no real? –Murmuro con los ojos cerrado intentando dormir.

-Real, perdurará tanto como duren nuestras vidas, e incluso después.

Sonrío contra su cálido pecho.

-Gracias. Te amaré por siempre.

-También yo. –Siento la cabeza de Peeta pegada a la mía y cuando quiero acordar estoy dormida.

* * *

En mis sueños Peeta es asesinado por distritos profesionales que nos tienen en la mira desde la cosecha. Despierto gritando y me sujeto a algo pensando que es el cuerpo de mi esposo. Pero no, es una su estúpida almohada ubicada a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Abro los ojos y miro asustada a mi alrededor.

-¡Peeta! ¡Peeta! –Grito sintiendo que aún estoy en la pesadilla. – ¿Dónde estás?

Empiezo a llorar.

¿Él está muerto? ¿Por qué no está conmigo? ¿Lo profesionales lo mataron?

Bajo la mirada a mi cuerpo, descubro que estoy desnuda y cubierta por las sabanas la cama matrimonial con gran parte de mi cuerpo sobre la almohada. Sonrío porque ahora sé que fue una pesadilla y que mi estado se debe a que hicimos el amor hace poco.

-Estamos a salvo. –Murmuro.

Miro por la ventana es de noche. Pero ¿Dónde está mi esposo?

-¿Peeta?

No está en la habitación, si estuviera en el baño escucharía ruidos, si estuviera en el salón donde nos dispersamos y comemos, me escucharía. Veo su camiseta en el suelo junto a la cama y me la coloco. Me levanto con frío por lo que busco mi pantalón de jean que está un poco más lejos en la punta de la cama, no encuentro mi ropa interior, así que me dirijo al armario para tomar un conjunto nuevo.

Debo encontrar a Peeta, pero no puedo salir desvestida. La camiseta tiene su fragancia y decido dejármela puesta. Pasan los minutos mientras termino de cambiarme y él sigue sin aparecer.

* * *

Voy a la cocina, al comedor, al living, nuestras antiguas habitaciones y nada. Solamente se me ocurre un último lugar, el que más amamos de este edificio porque nos recuerda a casa.

Y no me equivoco.

El tejado no está iluminado por la noche, pero en cuanto piso el suelo de baldosas, veo su silueta recortada contra las luces que no dejan de brillar en el Capitolio. Mi esposo está en la terraza sentado justo donde ambos hicimos nuestros votos matrimoniales, con ropa abrigada, que me hace sentir estúpida porque no creí que la necesitara al comienzo, porque no planeaba salir al aire libre. La estructura techada está muy a la orilla del edificio, lo bueno es que es imposible caerse debido al campo de fuerza.

En las calles hay bastante barullo, música, gente cantando y cláxones, cosas que no oía a través de los gruesos paneles de cristal del cuarto… El aire nocturno es tan agradable a pesar del frío que no soportaría regresar a mi agobiante jaula.

Avanzo sin hacer ruido por las baldosas; cuando estoy a un metro de él, le digo:

-Deberías estar durmiendo, Peeta. ¿Por qué no avisarte que vendrías? Me asustaste mucho.

Él se sobresalta, pero no se vuelve, y veo que sacude un poco la cabeza y abandona su tarea de dibujar en su cuaderno.

-Lo lamento, princesa. No quise asustarte. Pensé que seguirías durmiendo. Te veías tan tranquila.

-Hasta que te fuiste y empecé a tener pesadillas.

-Perdón, Kat. –Gira su rostro y me mira con pena. –Iba a volver a contigo en unos minutos, aunque me ganaste. –Veo que estuvo llorando, porque tiene los ojos hinchados y eso es suficiente para que deje de reclamarle el haberme abandonado en medio de la noche.

-Está bien. –Digo abrazándolo desde atrás, no soporto verlo triste. –Es que me dio miedo no verte a mi lado al despertar, creí que habías muerto.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? Aún no empiezan los juegos.

-La pesadilla me pareció muy real.

-Ven conmigo. –Me dice.

Me siento en su regazo y me apoyo en su pecho. Levanto la mirada y lo veo directamente a los ojos. Él seca mis lágrimas con sus labios.

-Estamos a salvo Katniss, por unas horas. Aún no llegó mi tiempo partir. Y cuando estemos en la arena no permitiré que nos aparten, moriremos entre los brazos del otro ¿de acuerdo? Juntos como siempre quisimos. –Sus ojos azules me dan paz, siempre fue así. Sonrío y le doy un beso.

-Juntos como siempre quisimos. –Prometo.

Peeta también me sonríe y sin mediar palabra nos besamos un rato. Es lo que ambos necesitábamos para dejar nuestros miedos a un lado. Cuando nos apartamos Peeta detiene sus manos en los brazos de su camiseta de tela fina que traigo puesta y me aleja.

-No debiste venir tan desabrigada. Está muy fresco.

-No sabía que te encontraría en el tejado.

Reconozco que más allá de mis mejillas sonrojadas por el beso y la cercanía a Peeta, estoy temblando por la brisa que me golpea contra mi cuerpo.

Peeta se quita la campera gruesa impermeable térmica y se queda con el suéter.

-Peeta, no.

-Traje una manta aparte, Katniss. La campera es muy calentita. Tú estás más desabrigada que yo.

Desde pequeño tuvo esos gestos conmigo. Su padre siempre les enseñó a él y sus hermanos a ser caballerosos y tratar a las mujeres con respeto. Acepto cuando me pone la campera y de inmediato siento el calor de haber sido usada recientemente. Peeta toma la manta doblada a un costado de nosotros y se cubre con ella. Subo el cierre de mi campera pero no me muevo de mi posición sobre sus piernas, de hecho rodeo con las mías su cintura y me apego a él como si hiciera años que no estábamos así. La realidad es que nos queda tan poco tiempo de vida, que no quiero desperdiciar ni un segundo de este contacto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No quería perderme la fiesta. Al fin y al cabo, es por nosotros. Además no podía dormir, pensé… que me ayudaría tomar aire fresco y dibujar. Por lo general funciona.

-¿Y ahora?

-Definitivamente, no. Salvo que deprimirte y pensar el doble en lo que pasará mañana sea algo bueno. Pero ahora que estás conmigo me siento mejor.

Apoya su cabeza en mi hombro derecho y yo me dedico acariciar su cabello como si estuviera consolando a un niño.

Estamos a menos de medio metro del borde, puedo ver claramente las amplias calles llenas de gente bailando. Me esfuerzo por distinguir los detalles de sus figuras diminutas mientras consuelo a mi esposo.

-¿Están disfrazados? –Pregunto para distraerlo.

-¿Quién sabe? Teniendo en cuenta la locura de ropa que llevan aquí... ¿Tú tampoco podías volver a dormir?

-Lo dudo, además tú no estabas.

-Debí dejarte una nota para que no te preocuparas. ¿Piensas en nuestras familias?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Fue triste lo que hicimos hoy, pensé que tal vez… tú seguías pensando en tu madre y tu hermana.

-No. –Reconozco, sintiéndome un poco culpable. –No dejo de preguntarme qué pasará mañana, aunque no sirve de nada, claro.

No puedo dejar de imaginarme en qué terreno nos soltarán. ¿Desierto? ¿Pantano? ¿Un páramo helado? Sobre todo espero que haya árboles que nos puedan ofrecer escondite, alimento y cobijo. Suele haber árboles, porque los paisajes pelados son aburridos y, sin vegetación, los juegos se acaban pronto. ¿También contaremos con esa ventaja Peeta y yo?

¿Cómo será el clima? ¿Qué trampas habrán escondido los Vigilantes para animar los momentos aburridos? Y luego están los otros tributos, nuestros pocos aliados y enemigos.

Cuando se lo comento a Peeta, ninguno de los dos tiene respuestas. Sólo comentamos que esperamos que sea un lugar fresco, ni tan gélido, ni tan seco; y que hayan alimentos que podamos recolectar y mucha vegetación, con suerte un bosque. Ambos coincidimos en que será como estar en casa.

-¿Sabes? No me puse a pensar en esto, hasta esta noche. Recién ahora caigo en la cuenta de lo que significa estar en la arena.

-¿Morir? Eso ya lo sabíamos. –Trato de adivinar a donde ser dirigen sus pensamientos.

-No. Hacer cosas que nunca pensé de sería capaz de cometer… Mi única esperanza es no avergonzar a nadie y... –Vacila.

-¿Y qué?

Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y nos observamos largamente mientras hablamos.

-No sé cómo expresarlo bien. Es que... quiero morir siendo yo mismo. ¿Tiene sentido?

Niego con la cabeza. No entiendo a que se refiere.

¿Como él, Peeta Mellark, el chico más dulce y compasivo de Panem, va a morir siendo otra persona? Siempre será el mismo para los que lo amamos.

Él se explica minutos después.

-No quiero que me cambien ahí fuera, que me conviertan en una especie de monstruo, porque yo no soy así.

Me muerdo el labio, sintiéndome inferior. Mientras yo cavilaba sobre la existencia de árboles, y sustento, mi compañero de vida le daba vueltas a cómo mantener su identidad y su esencia. No me sorprende. Es muy de él.

-¿Quieres decir que no matarás a nadie? ¿Te arrepentiste de lo que me dijiste? –Le pregunto.

-No. Cuando llegue el momento estoy seguro de que mataré como todos los demás para salvarte, o en defensa propia. No podemos rendirnos sin luchar. Pero desearía poder encontrar una forma de... de demostrarle al Capitolio que no le pertenezco, que soy algo más que una pieza de sus juegos.

-Es que no eres más que eso, ninguno lo es. Así funcionan los juegos.

-Me doy cuenta de eso, pero, dentro de ese esquema, tú sigues siendo tú y yo sigo siendo yo. ¿No lo ves?

-Un poco. Aunque..., sin ánimo de ofender, ¿a quién le importa, Peeta?

-A mí. Quiero decir, ¿qué otra cosa además de tu vida, me podría preocupar en estos momentos?

Me mira a los ojos con sus penetrantes ojos azules, exigiendo una respuesta.

-Nunca serás un monstruo para mí, amor. Pero no tenemos elección… El Capitolio no nos da libertad en ese aspecto.

Peeta considera mis palabras, pero no se lo ve seguro. Él sigue pensando en formas de mostrar su hidalguía en los juegos.

-Preocúpate por lo que dijo Haymitch. Por seguir vivo.

-Vale. –Responde él, esbozando una sonrisa triste y burlona. –Gracias por el consejo, preciosa. –Usa el tono condescendiente de Haymitch, es como si me hubiese dado un bofetón, no de forma literal, él nunca me puso una mano encima para agredirme, más bien es algo emocional, pero hacerme entender que no está de acuerdo conmigo del todo.

-Mira, si quieres pasarte las últimas horas de tu vida planeando una muerte noble en el estadio, es cosa tuya. Pero en mi opinión ya estamos mostrando nobleza y sacrificio, queriendo morir el uno por el otro, en vez de vivir a costa de la vida del otro. Según las reglas, deberíamos matarnos allí dentro sin importar el vínculo y míranos.

Lo tomo del mentón y lo obligo a fijar la vista en mis ojos.

-Siempre has demostrado ser mejor de la media general de chicos del Distrito Doce. Eso me enamoró de ti. Y te juro que no importa lo que hagas, no cambiarás, porque eres tú mismo, porque te amo y me amas. Yo tampoco cambiaré. Nadie cambiará. Las personas son de una forma siempre sólo que pocas veces sacan a luz sus demonios y defectos. Tú y yo no mataremos por gusto, mataremos por supervivencia y para protegernos mutuamente. Son dos cosas diferentes.

Peeta se relaja al escuchar mis palabras. Me sorprende la cantidad de cosas que dije en minutos. Pocas personas sacan ese lado protector y la necesidad de consolarlos.

-Tienes razón. Aunque eso no quitará lo horrible que es el acto de matar.

-Eso lo sé.

Algunos tributos, se vuelven locos una vez que están en la arena, han llegado a intentar comerse el corazón de alguien después de matarlo. Hubo un tipo así hace unos cuantos años, Titus, del Distrito Seis. Se volvió completamente salvaje y los Vigilantes tuvieron que derribarlo con pistolas eléctricas para recoger los cadáveres de los jugadores que había matado y evitar que se los comiera. En el estadio no hay reglas, pero el canibalismo no es del gusto del público del Capitolio, así que intentaron eliminarlo. Se especuló que la avalancha de nieve que acabó finalmente con él fue preparada para asegurarse de que el ganador no fuese un lunático.

Peeta y yo no nos convertiremos en monstruos, no somos así y nunca lo seremos. Mataremos cuando sea necesario para protegernos. No por entretenimiento.

Nos quedamos abrazados por horas, minutos da igual. El tiempo pasa rápido y se está agotando. Miramos la fiesta que se desarrolla debajo, o el cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas. Nos recostamos en el suelo, cuando Peeta empieza a cabecear y dormirse sobre mi pecho, sé que ha llegado la hora de ir a la cama. Mi pobre Chico del Pan no ha dormido nada a diferencia de mí.

-Peeta, amor… Creo que deberíamos entrar.

Él abre los ojos perezosamente porque estaba quedándose profundamente dormido, beso su coronilla.

-Al final funcionó, pero recuerda que no podré cagar contigo a cuestas hasta la habitación si te duermes.

-Claro, el que te carga siempre soy yo. –Se ríe.

-Tú eres el hombre fuerte. Yo, en cambio, la chica débil y pequeña. –Bromeo.

-Te faltó aclarar que eres así solamente en lo físico. En lo demás eres perfecta. Pero eres mi débil y pequeña y amada esposa.

Ambos sonreímos después de un corto beso insisto en bajar, aludiendo a que los dos necesitamos descansar.

Peeta estuvo dibujándonos a los dos en la terraza, unas pequeñas siluetas abrazadas mirando el paisaje, las montañas, el cielo lleno de estrellas brillando e iluminando la noche y los edificios y figuras borrosas de una multitud de gente debajo.

-¿Para qué necesitamos fotógrafos, si tú eres mejor cualquiera de ellos? –Lo halago.

-No tengo idea. –Me rodea mi espalda con su brazo. –A veces tiendo a preguntarme lo mismo. Pero creo que una fotografía hace mayor justicia a tu belleza, yo trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo de retratarte tal y como te veo.

-Eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida.

-Y para mí fue una fortuna haberte conocido y amado del modo que lo hice durante primer día de escuela.

-¿No te arrepientes de nada? –Pregunto.

Niega con la cabeza.

-¿Nos quedó algo pendiente?

-¿Además de los hijos que tú tanto soñabas y que yo quería tener si no existieran los juegos? No. –Contesto. –Hicimos todo. ¿Qué más podemos pedirle a la vida?

-Absolutamente nada. Tuvimos suerte, más allá de lo que nos toque vivir a partir de mañana. Nos amamos y nos tenemos el uno al otro.

-Y eso es lo más importante. –Beso su mejilla, satisfecha al ver que pone rojo como un tomate ante el gesto y seguimos caminando rumbo a la habitación.

Muy en el fondo sabemos que esta podría ser nuestra despedida. A partir del momento que pongamos un pie en la base del tubo todo resultará impredecible.

Esta vez nos quedamos dormidos de inmediato apenas nos echamos en la cama, no sabemos qué hora es pero dormiremos el tiempo que podamos. Ninguno de los dos tiene pesadillas ahora.

* * *

 _ **A/N: ¡Hola! Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo. Un poco romántico al final. Ya tienen miedo de perderse, ya que están tan cerca del peligro. Con respecto a lo que les dijo Haymitch ¿Qué opinan? ¿Katniss le hará caso esta vez a su mentor o saldrá corriendo en busca del arco si puede? ¿Huirán inmediatamente con Peeta? ¿Se reunirán con sus cuatro aliados durante el baño de sangre o después de algunas horas?**_

 _ **Espero tener en estos días el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por su apoyo.**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	58. CAPÍTULO 44: FELICES JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE

**CAPÍTULO 44: FELICES JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Cinna y Portia entran a la habitación para despertarnos. Nos dicen que no hay tiempo para desayunar y que lo haremos más tarde en el aerodeslizador.

Peeta se despide de mí con un beso muy emotivo para ambos, casi de despedida.

-Te amo, Katniss. Nos vemos en el estadio.

-Yo también te amo, Peeta. –Mi voz se rompe. Mantengo mi mano en su ropa negándome a dejarlo ir y fijando mi mirada en sus ojos azules. –Cuídate hasta entonces ¿sí? Por favor. –Le ruego. Me aterra que él muera en el baño de sangre apenas ponga un pie fuera de la base.

-Y tú no hagas nada impulsivo. –Me recomienda. Peeta sabe que yo soy muy capaz de hacer cosas impulsivas y estúpidas como… bueno, lo insinuó Haymitch al despedirnos.

-Lo prometo. Nos reuniremos apenas suene el gong ¿de acuerdo?

-Es una promesa, no se puede romper. –Con un beso en mi mejilla de despedida se va junto a su estilista.

Cinna me da una túnica sencilla para que me ponga encima de pijama y me acompaña al tejado. Los últimos preparativos se harán en las catacumbas, debajo del estadio en sí.

Un aerodeslizador se materializa de la nada, igual que el del bosque el día que vi cómo capturaban a la chica pelirroja, y deja caer una escalera de mano. Pongo pies y manos en el primer escalón y, al instante, me quedo paralizada. Una especie de corriente me pega a la escalera hasta que me suben al interior.

Aunque me imaginaba que la escalera me soltaría al llegar, sigo pegada a ella de los nervios sin saber que hacer y una mujer vestida con una bata blanca se me acerca con una jeringuilla.

-Es tu dispositivo de seguimiento, Katniss. Cuanto más quieta estés, mejor podré colocártelo. –Me explica.

¿Quieta? Soy una estatua. Sin embargo, eso no evita que note un dolor agudo cuando la aguja me introduce el dispositivo metálico debajo de la piel del antebrazo.

-Lo siento, sé que duele. –Se disculpa. –Será por unas horas, después se pasará.

-Está bien. –Digo.

Ahora los Vigilantes podrán localizarme en todo momento. No les gustaría perder de vista a un tributo.

-Te sacaremos una muestra de sangre también. ¿Has comido?

-No ¿Eso para qué es? –Pregunto.

-Para hacer distintos estudios. En base a los resultados, sus mentores les enviarán lo que necesiten para ser tratados de ser necesario.

Seguramente sólo harán estudios específicos de los tributos que sobrevivan al baño de sangre y los demás los descartarán, porque no tiene sentido determinar el estado de salud de un muerto. Y dado que el primer día mueren la mitad de los tributos por lo general, se ahorraran trabajo los profesionales.

En cuanto el dispositivo está colocado y me saca una muestra de sangre, la escalera me suelta. Me pide que me siente en una camilla de una sala de primeros auxilios, me hace un control general y me da un recipiente con tapa de plástico, para tomar una muestra de orina mía, para realizar otros exámenes. Yo obedezco aunque algunas cosas me parecen muy raras, porque nunca me han pedido que hiciera esas cosas.

Cuando salgo del baño dejo la muestra de orina donde me indica la enfermera, en una bandeja de plata justo al lado de mi muestra de varios tubitos de vidrio con mi sangre. No sé cuanta me extrajo pero viéndola así parecer mucho.

-Puede irse, Señorita Everdeen. Buena suerte.

Cinna me está fuera y me rodea con su brazo de mi hombro.

-¿Estás bien?

-Creo que me bajo la presión y sentí mareo, pero la enfermera me dio unos chocolates y me sentí un poco mejor.

-Es normal, algunas personas hasta se desmayan. Bueno, no queremos que pase eso. Necesitas tomar y comer más cosas dulces. Te sentirás mejor.

Un chico avox se acerca y nos acompaña a una habitación donde han servido el desayuno. A pesar de la tensión que noto en el estómago, como todo lo que puedo, aunque los deliciosos manjares no me impresionan como en días anteriores.

Estoy tan nerviosa que podría estar comiendo polvo de carbón. Lo único que me distrae es la vista desde las ventanas: sobrevolamos la ciudad y después la zona deshabitada que hay más allá. Esto es lo que ven los pájaros, sólo que ellos son libres y están a salvo. Justo lo contrario a mi situación o la de cualquier chico en edad de ser cosechado.

El viaje dura una media hora. Después se oscurecen las ventanas, lo que nos indica que llegamos al estadio. El aerodeslizador aterriza, y Cinna y yo volvemos a la escalera, aunque esta vez para bajar hasta un tubo subterráneo que da a las catacumbas.

Seguimos las instrucciones para llegar a mi destino, una cámara donde realizar los preparativos. En el Capitolio la llaman la sala de lanzamiento.

En los distritos la conocemos como el corral, donde guardan a los animales antes de llevarlos al matadero.

Todo está nuevo; yo seré la primera y única ocupante de esta sala de lanzamiento. Los campos de batalla son emplazamientos históricos y los conservan después de los juegos, destinos turísticos populares para los residentes del Capitolio: puedes pasar aquí un mes, volver a ver los juegos, hacer un recorrido por las catacumbas y visitar los lugares donde tuvieron lugar las muertes. Incluso puedes participar en reconstrucciones de los hechos. Dicen que la comida es excelente.

Me dan escalofríos ante las imagines que vienen a mi mente.

Sería genial que eso de las almas en pena vagando por la tierra fuera verdad, así por lo menos, los habitantes del Capitolio acabaran aterrados al menos.

¿Cómo pueden ser tan frívolos?

Cualquier persona de Distrito acabaría temblando de miedo al estar en el lugar donde se produjeron tantas muertes. Ellos en cambio, se burlan de todos los tributos y juegan a matarse con pistolas que lanzan papelitos de colores o pintura y armas de juguete.

Lucho por no vomitar el desayuno mientras me ducho y me lavo los dientes.

Cinna me peina con mi sencilla trenza de siempre; después llega la ropa, la misma para cada tributo. Los estilistas personales no tienen nada que ver con los trajes, ni siquiera sabe qué hay en el paquete, pero me ayuda a vestirme con la ropa interior, el pantalón verde musgo, la blusa azul oscuro, una camisa, el robusto cinturón marrón y la fina chaqueta negra con capucha que me llega hasta los muslos.

-El material de la chaqueta está diseñado para aprovechar el calor corporal, así que te esperan noches frescas –Me advierte.

Las botas, que me coloco sobre unos calcetines muy ajustados, son mejores de lo que cabría esperar: cuero suave, parecidas a las que tengo en casa. Sin embargo, éstas tienen una suela de goma flexible con dibujos, perfectas para correr. Afortunadamente, no tienen cordones. No nos caeremos porque se desaten tampoco.

Cuando creo que ya he terminado, Cinna se saca del bolsillo la insignia del Sinsajo dorado y el anillo de compromiso dentro de un medallón de oro puro que tiene la forma de la mitad de una esfera. Se me había olvidado por completo.

Si bien Peeta y tú no aceptaron colgantes decidí darte uno a ti para que tu anillo estuviera seguro.

-¿Y los otros?

-Entran en el medallón que tiene Peeta, pero dado que es un poco difícil que se pierdan a no ser que ustedes se los saquen, pueden llevarlos puestos.

Él me alcanza una cajita aterciopelada y la abro. Saco la alianza de casamiento y me la pongo en el dedo corazón donde estará hasta que muera.

Mi estilista me coloca el collar y engancha el broche en el costado superior de mi blusa.

-El Sinsajo es el símbolo del distrito de ustedes ¿no?

Asiento.

Es el símbolo de tu distrito, ¿no? Casi no logra pasar por la junta de revisión. Algunos pensaban que podía usarse como arma y darte una ventaja injusta, pero, al final, lo aprobaron. Eliminaron el anillo de la chica del Distrito Uno; si girabas la gema salía una punta envenenada. La chica decía que no tenía ni idea de que el anillo se transformase y no había pruebas que demostrasen lo contrario. De todos modos, ha perdido su símbolo. Y los anillos son los que indican que están casados, no pusieron queja alguna con que llevaran más de un recuerdo. Bueno, ya está. Muévete, asegúrate de estar cómoda.

Camino, corro en círculo, agito los brazos y hago ejercicios con las piernas

-Sí, está bien. Me queda perfectamente y es cómodo.

-Entonces sólo queda esperar la llamada. A no ser que puedas comer algo más.

-Ya perdí el apetito. Pero me gustaría beber ese jugo exprimido de naranja.

Cinna me prepara un vaso de jugo, mientras yo acomodo mejor el pantalón por debajo de mi bota para que no moleste.

Me bebo el dulce jugo a traguitos, mientras esperamos sentados en el sofá. No quiero morderme las uñas ni los labios, así que acabo mordisqueándome el interior de la mejilla. Todavía noto las heridas que me hice hace unos días; no tardo en sangrar.

Los nervios se convierten en terror cuando empiezo a pensar en lo que me espera. Podría estar muerta, muerta del todo, en una hora o menos… Al igual que Peeta… Ese chico lo suficiente amable y noble como para ser un Ángel, pero fuerte y determinado cuando se trata de defenderme. Si uno de los muere, el otro muere instantáneamente. Me toco de manera obsesiva el bultito duro del antebrazo, donde la mujer me inyectó el dispositivo de seguimiento y está tapado por un pequeño apósito, que también tengo en mi otro brazo por la extracción de sangre. Pero Cinna, me toma la mano para que deje de hacerlo.

-Te vas a lastimar, Katniss. No te toques por dos días al menos, o te dolerá más. Es obvio que estás nerviosa. Pero no te hieras a ti misma. Eso no soluciona nada.

-Lo siento. Tienes razón.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-Me sacaron sangre y pidieron una muestra de orina. ¿Sabes que estudios hacen?

-Para descubrir si tienes anemia, algún problema de hígado, enfermedades, problemas de cualquier tipo. Pero a las mujeres en especial, les hacen estudios para saber si están embarazadas. Precaución. Nunca sabe que puede pasarles a ustedes en la arena. Es un registro para los mentores también. De ese modo la gente puede ayudarlos.

-Puedes que den positivos. –Murmuro y bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que el embarazo es una posibilidad. Pero no quiero que eso cambie la visión de nadie. Yo no voy a salir de la arena sin mi esposo.

-Sabemos que ninguno saldrá de la arena. Pero haremos lo posible por mantenerlos vivos todo el tiempo que podamos.

-Gracias.

-¿Quieres que haga algo más por ti?

-Nada. Ya te lo pedí anoche. Con Peeta ya pusimos todo en las cajas como nos pidieron. Sabrán a quienes pertenecen porque aparecen los nombres en los dorsos de los sobres.

-Bien. Eso ahorra trabajo.

Ambos reímos por su comentario. Mi estilista y amigo está tratando de hacer esta despedida más liviana.

Le doy la mano y Cinna me la aprieta entre las suyas. Nos quedamos así sentados hasta que una agradable voz femenina nos anuncia que ha llegado el momento de prepararnos para el lanzamiento.

Todavía agarrada a las manos de Cinna, me acerco a la placa de metal redonda.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Haymitch: corran, busquen agua. Lo demás saldrá solo y lo que necesiten, se los enviaremos o lo tendrán en algún momento. Y recuerda una cosa: aunque no se me permite apostar, si pudiera, apostaría por ti.

-¿De verdad? -Susurro.

-De verdad. Conseguirás lo que tú desees. –Afirma Cinna; después se inclina y me da un beso en la frente. –Buena suerte, Chica en Llamas. Mándale saludos a Peeta de mi parte.

Entonces me rodea un cilindro de cristal que nos obliga a soltarnos, que me obliga a separarme de él, sintiéndome aterradoramente sola. Con ganas llorar y preocupada por qué sucederá en minutos. Cinna se da unos golpecitos en la barbilla; quiere decir que mantenga la cabeza alta.

Levanto la barbilla y me quedo todo lo quieta que me es posible.

Cinna continúa con su mano contra la mía en el cristal que nos separa. Lo miro asustada, pero él intenta tranquilizarme sin palabras, simplemente con sus gestos.

El cilindro empieza a elevarse, haciendo que rápidamente los ojos verdes y la sonrisa agradable de mi amigo desaparezcan de mi campo de visión y, durante unos quince segundos, me encuentro a oscuras. Después noto que la placa metálica sale del cilindro y me lleva hasta la brillante luz del sol, que me deslumbra; sólo soy consciente de un viento fuerte que me trae un esperanzador aroma a pino. Sólo puedo pensar en bosques y eso me hace salir de mi letargo.

En ese momento oigo la voz del legendario presentador Claudius Templesmith por todas partes:

-Damas y caballeros, ¡que empiecen los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!


	59. CAPÍTULO 45: BAÑO DE SANGRE

**CAPÍTULO 45: BAÑO DE SANGRE**

 **POV KATNISS**

Sesenta segundos. Es el tiempo que tenemos que estar de pie en nuestros círculos metálicos antes de que el sonido de un gong nos libere. Si das un paso al frente antes de que acabe el minuto, las minas te vuelan las piernas o mueres. Sesenta segundos para observar el anillo de tributos, todos a la misma distancia de la Cornucopia, que es un gigantesco cuerno dorado con forma de cono, con el pico curvo y una abertura de al menos seis metros de alto, lleno a rebosar de las cosas que nos sustentarán aquí, en el estadio: comida, contenedores con agua, armas, medicinas, ropa, material para hacer fuego.

Alrededor de la Cornucopia hay otros suministros, aunque su valor decrece cuanto más lejos están del cuerno. Por ejemplo, a pocos pasos de mí hay un cuadrado de plástico de un metro de largo. Sin duda sería útil en un chaparrón. Sin embargo, cerca de la abertura veo una tienda de campaña que me protegería de cualquier condición atmosférica; si tuviera el valor suficiente para entrar y luchar por ella contra los otros tributos, claro, cosa que me he prometido no hacer.

Estamos en un terreno despejado y llano, una llanura de tierra aplanada. Detrás de los tributos que tengo frente a mí no veo nada, lo que indica que hay una pendiente descendente o puede que un acantilado. A mi derecha hay un lago. A la izquierda y detrás, unos ralos bosques de pinos. Ésa es la dirección que Haymitch querría que tomase, y de inmediato.

Ya identifiqué el terreno ahora solamente me queda ubicar a Peeta y elegir un destino.

Sin embargo, es tentador, muy tentador ver el regalo delante de mí, esperándome, y saber que, si no lo cojo yo, lo hará otro; que los tributos profesionales que sobrevivan al baño de sangre se repartirán casi todo el botín, esencial para sobrevivir aquí. Algo me llama la atención: sobre un montículo de mantas enrolladas hay un carcaj de plata con flechas y un arco, ya tensado, esperando a que lo disparen.

Eso es nuestro. Lo han dejado para nosotros.

Soy rápida, puedo correr más deprisa que las demás chicas de nuestro colegio, aunque un par de ellas me ganan en las distancias largas. Pero son menos de cuarenta metros, perfectos para mí. Sé que puedo conseguirlo, sé que puedo llegar primero, aunque la pregunta es: ¿podré salir de ahí lo bastante deprisa con vida? Cuando termine de abrirme paso entre las mantas y coja las armas, los demás ya habrán llegado al cuerno, y quizá pueda derribar a un par de ellos, pero supongamos que hay doce; tan cerca, podrían matarme con las lanzas y las porras. Aún con la ayuda Peeta no servirá de mucho.

Los profesionales nos odian y nuestras muertas las tomarán como una venganza personal. Seremos sus objetivos. No puedo exponer a Peeta, quiero que viva.

Busco a mi esposo y lo encuentro mirándome a unos tres tributos a mi derecha. Él niega con la cabeza serio y preocupado. Rue está a unos cuatro tributos a mi izquierda. Thresh a unos seis tributos a derecha. A Eithan no lo distingo con claridad, debe estar mucho más lejos, mientras Deméter está a mi lado a la izquierda.

Peeta me señala el bosque con la mirada y sabemos a donde dirigirnos.

Una voz femenina grabada hace la cuenta regresiva.

 _ **Diez…**_

 _ **Nueve…**_

Peeta Thresh se miran y asienten en silencio.

 _ **Ocho…**_

 _ **Siete…**_

Yo miro a Rue…

 _ **Seis…**_

…y a Deméter indicándole que debemos escapar en cuanto suene el gong.

 _ **Cinco…**_

 _ **Cuatro…**_

 _ **Tres…**_

Me pongo en posición.

 _ **Dos…**_

Miro a Peeta nuevamente para asegurarme que se esté ubicando para escapar.

 _ **Uno…**_

Él no me está mirando a mí sino al frente. Vuelvo mi vista al frente. Al tiempo que se escucha una explosión.

El primer muerto. Sé que no es Peeta porque se escucha lejos frente a nosotros, y Peeta no sería tan tonto de adelantarse. No tengo tiempo para averiguar quién es, ni me importa. En cualquier momento sonará el cañonazo dependiendo el daño que se haya hecho.

 _ **Cero…**_

Y suena el gong.

Llegó el momento.

Ya estoy fuera de la base y fuera del peligro de explosión. Corro hacia el bosque con rapidez y mirando un par de veces hacia atrás para asegurarme que Peeta me siga.

Peeta está tomando una mochila que está a un paso de él y una caja larga y angosta que no tengo idea que contiene, yo tomo el plástico y no veo nada más cerca de mí así que sigo corriendo hasta que mi esposo me alcanza y me toma del brazo deteniéndose un segundo para seguir corriendo.

-¿Para donde? ¿Lado izquierdo o derecho?

-Izquierdo. –Propongo porque está más lejos de la Cornucopia en este momento.

Rue y Thresh nos siguen los pasos unos metros más atrás. Deméter se nos perdió de vista, pero debemos escapar, tal vez haya ido a buscar a Eithan.

Thresh lleva algo en las manos pero no nos detenemos ver que es.

No han pasado ni dos minutos y se escucha el prime cañonazo. Considerando la explosión, es evidente que se trata del estúpido tributo que se adelantó antes de tiempo.

-¿Quién fue?

-La chica del distrito Siete, creo.

-Sabía que no durarían desde que los vi en el elevador.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo. –Dice.

Cuando vamos por mitad de camino empezamos a escuchar más cañonazos, los Profesionales ya se han apoderado de las armas y están empezando la masacre.

No sé cómo pero pasa muy rápido.

-¡Cuidado! Agáchense. –Grita nuestro aliado del Distrito Once,

Peeta me empuja con rapidez el suelo y protegiéndome con su cuerpo. Él cae sobre mi cuerpo prácticamente. Siento dolor al chocar contra la hierba pero consigo proteger mi rostro con mis brazos.

Una lanza pasa a un metro de nuestro cuerpo, podría habernos matado a cualquiera de los dos.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunta delicadamente.

Sí. Nos quedamos un minuto más esperando que lancen algo más. Pero no sucede.

-¿Ustedes están bien? –Pregunta a nuestros aliados.

-También. –Dice Rue.

-Se distrajeron con otro grupo que fue a luchar por las armas. Avancemos. –insiste su compañero.

Nos ponemos de pie nuevamente, la distracción no durará mucho tiempo.

Peeta me pasa la mochila y él se apodera de la lanza.

-Ya tenemos un arma asegurada. –Me sonríe.

Finalmente y controlando de vez en cuando como está la situación a nuestras espaldas llegamos al bosque, dejaron de largarnos lanzas y cuchillos porque no son tan buenos lanzando a largas distancias. De todas formas, planearán formas de derrotarnos.

 **POV PEETA**

Pudimos escapar y adentrarnos en los bosques. Ahora nos resta poner toda la distancia posible entre los profesionales y nosotros. No podemos quedarnos en esta zona del comienzo del bosque o nos encontrarían.

Me detengo unos segundos para abrir la caja que encontré cerca de mi posición. Cuando la abro me doy cuenta que es un cuchillo con su respectivo estuche preparado para engancharse al cinturón. También hay otro de repuesto. Lo dejo en la caja y lo meto en la mochila. No me interesa averiguar que hay dentro de la mochila naranja ahora.

Saco el cuchillo del estuche. Es tan nuevo que el filo podría cortar la mano de alguien o herirla de gravedad.

Un cuchillo y una lanza.

Ya no nos debemos preocupar por no tener nada para defendernos. Si tan sólo tuviéramos un arco sería perfecto. Katniss y yo podríamos atacar a largas distancias sin recurrir al contacto físico con la víctima. Sin embargo, buscarlo hubiera sido un acto suicida.

Por un momento creí que Katniss lo iba a hacer y me asusté, pero cuando me miró decidida a escapar, me tranquilice de que no se expusiera de esa forma.

Miro a Katniss, Rue y Thresh.

-¿Sólo nosotros cuatro?

-¿Dónde está el Distrito Cuatro? –Pregunta Katniss.

-Se quedaron atrás. Unos Profesionales los estaban cercando. Pero creo que lograron escapar.

-¿Cómo que los cercaron?

-Eithan quería el tridente. Deméter lo fue a ayudar. –Explica Thresh.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué haremos?

-Seguir. –Responde. –Si están en el bosque los encontraremos.

En eso escuchamos los gritos de alguien. Y debemos seguir para el lado contrario. Katniss se adelanta y yo voy detrás. Vamos corriendo apurados para escapar de los tributos que están matando a alguien.

Katniss gira hacia la derecha en cierto momento y es ahí cuando Marvel se materializa ante nosotros. Tomando a Katniss como rehén que aunque intenta resistirse la situación la tomó tan de sorpresa que nadie pudo evitarlo.

No sé cómo logró ubicarnos, o si fue casualidad.

-Miren lo que me encuentro aquí. A los Trágicos Amantes del Distrito Doce.

-Deja a mi esposa en paz.

Me abalanzo contra él pero su advertencia me detiene.

-Si das un sólo paso, la mato, chico enamorado.

Él tiene un cuchillo mucho más largo en su mano contra la garganta de mi esposa.

-No la quieres ver muerta ¿cierto?

Katniss está llorando en silencio y me quedo quieto sin saber qué hacer, porque cualquiera de mis movimientos significará la muerte inmediata de mi chica.

Rue empezó a llorar asustada al ver a Katniss atrapada.

-Suéltala. Haz lo que quieras conmigo pero ella no la toques. ¿Quieres matar a alguien? Mátame a mí.

-¡No! –Grita Katniss son voz ahogada sin moverse, simplemente apretando el brazo de su atacante para no pueda hacerle más daño.

-Ustedes dos son adorables. De verdad están dispuestos a sacrificarse el uno por el otro. Podría ahorrarles trabajo y matar ahora mismo a dos enamorados. Pero antes le daré a la gente del Capitolio el espectáculo que quieren ver.

-No permitiré que la lastimes. –Grito furioso, sujeto la lanza con fuerza buscando la oportunidad de lanzársela, pero de aquí a que llegue hasta su cuerpo tendrá tiempo de usar a Katniss como escudo humano y yo podría matarla a ella, en vez de a él. Veo mi aliado en el mismo dilema blandiendo el cuchillo.

Los minutos pasan y sigo mirando a Katniss, pero Marvel se queda estático viéndonos con satisfacción ante el terror que los cuatro sentimos.

Katniss sigue llorando, intentando librarse inútilmente, consiguiendo que Marvel le haga un corte en el brazo y que ella grite de dolor. Su sangre empieza a esparcirse y me pongo furioso, intentando abalanzarme contra ese malnacido que quiere arrebatarme la vida la persona que más amo. Y lo haría si no fuera porque Thresh me detiene en seco.

Recurro a otro plan. Localizo lugares de su cuerpo alejados de Katniss que en caso que la hieran a ella, no sería fatal. Y si llega a él… al no tener tiempo para utilizar de escudo me hagan ganar tiempo para que Katniss escape y poder atacarlo y estoy apuntando a una de las piernas de él cuando veo un boomerang dirigiéndose hacia nosotros, golpea directamente a Marvel en el cuello, haciendo que este sienta un dolor inmediato y suelte a Katniss, quien cae al suelo y toma el cuchillo que está a un costado de su cuerpo. La chica del Distrito Cuatro, y sé que esta es mi oportunidad para salvar a Katniss y acabar con la vida de Marvel.

Voy hasta Katniss aprovechando que Marvel se encuentra débil. La tomo del rostro y la obligo a mirarme.

-¿Estás bien?

Katniss asiente entre lágrimas. Tomo el cuchillo de su mano.

-Aléjate.

Ella se cubre el brazo herido con la mano y obedece.

Voy hasta donde se encuentran Thresh y Eithan tienen aprisionado a Marvel. Deméter aparece de repente a socorrer a Katniss junto con Rue.

-Ya no eres tan valiente ¿eh? –Le grita Odair. –Cinco contra uno, ya no es buen trato. –Él le sonríe con burla. Está herido, pero vivo. No me imagino como el Distrito Cuatro consiguió luchar contra todos para tomar el tridente.

Él se para y intenta escapar pero está débil y los tributos lo han desarmado mientras seguía en shock. Así que aprovecho para golpearlo. De lleno en la cara y se desestabiliza, lo empujo recurriendo a toda mi fuerza y cae al suelo. Lo único que me detenía que matarlo era que tomó de rehén a Katniss pero ahora me puedo permitir el quitarlo de nuestro camino.

-Nadie pone un dedo encima de mi esposa sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Él me grita cosas, que hacen que esté más furioso

Lo inmovilizo de la forma que me enseñaron en los entrenamientos de la escuela. Sin embargo el también es fuerte y empezamos a pelear.

Thresh y Eithan acuden a mi ayuda, y entre los tres conseguimos inmovilizarlo contra el suelo.

Yo sujeto sus piernas, Thresh sus brazos y Eithan aplica presión en su pecho.

-¿Qué haremos con él? –Pregunta Thresh.

-¿Antes de matarlo? –Pregunta mi segundo aliado.

-Preguntas, no quiero a más profesionales persiguiéndonos. –Propongo.

-Buena idea. –Coinciden.

-¿Con quién más te adentraste en el bosque? –Interrumpe la Deméter tomando la lanza que yo recogí y clavándosela en el cuello.

-¿Piensan que se los diré?

-Es evidente que estás solo. –Comento. – ¿Tus amigos te abandonaron? ¿O te perdiste en el bosque? Mucha preparación en batalla. Pero en supervivencia están perdidos.

Aumento la presión de mis manos sobre sus piernas, ya que trata de liberarse.

-Tal vez te soltaríamos para que le dieras la advertencia a los profesionales. –Sigue Thresh. –Pero debes entender que no te podemos dejar libre.

-Claro que no. Es una amenaza para nosotros, no podemos dejar que el resto sepa nuestra ubicación. –Termina Eithan.

-Así que si te portas bien, tendrás una muerte rápida, apenas lo sentirás.

-Ellos acabarán con ustedes. ¡No permitirán que el Distrito Doce o sus aliados ganen los Juegos este año!

-Ya lo veremos. –Grita una voz que nos toma por sorpresa a todos. Desafiante y segura. Giro para ver a Katniss que dejó de llorar y ahora está vendada, no sabía que teníamos elementos de primeros auxilios, pienso en la mochila que encontré, no vi que había dentro.

-Quedarnos aquí no es seguro y no deberíamos seguir perdiendo tiempo con él, no nos dirá nada.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –Dice Eithan levantando su tridente. Todos sujetamos con más fuerza el cuerpo del tributo del Distrito Uno, incluso Katniss se agacha a mi lado para sujetarlo de la rodillas porque se está intentando liberar. La única que mantiene al margen es Rue, Katniss le advierte no miré y ella obedece. Me da ternura como se preocupa por mantener intacta la inocencia de la niña.

-¿Unas últimas palabras?

Como se dedica al insultarnos Deméter le tapa la boca con una mano hasta que se calla.

-Como quieras. –Dice él encogiéndose de hombros.

Nosotros cerramos los ojos en el momento justo donde el primo de Finnick clava su tridente en el cuerpo del chico, mientras escuchamos sus gritos y de pronto se detienen… Y se escucha un cañonazo.

Está muerto y nosotros fuera de peligro… por el momento.

Ayudo a Katniss a ponerse de pie y la abrazo. Ella esconde su cabeza en mi pecho y yo en su cuello.

-Ya está amor. No nos volverá a hacer daño.

-Tenía miedo.

-Lo sé. Yo también. Sabes que tú eres mi vida.

-Y tú la mía.

Nos quedamos así abrazados un rato sin hacer nada más que darnos consuelo mutuamente. No pienso alejar de ella nuevamente. Si está a mi lado y la atacan, no me quiero imaginar lo que sería si ella está sola y desprotegida.

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Hola. Este capítulo lo subí sin corregir. Mañana con más calma lo controlo. Cuando vuelva a subirlo eliminaré esta nota y pondré arriba ESTADO: REEDITADO. Si ven algún error me dicen, por favor, por las dudas que se me pase algo sin querer.**_

 _ **Maté a Marvel antes, para variar ciertas situaciones.**_

 _ **Buenas noches,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	60. CAPÍTULO 46: PRIMER ANUNCIO DE MUERTES

**CAPÍTULO 46: PRIMER ANUNCIO DE MUERTES**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

Katniss duerme en la bolsa de dormir a mi lado. Tiene el brazo vendado por la herida que provocó Marvel, por suerte no es corte profundo. Yo y Rue la curamos con unos ungüentos especiales que encontramos en un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios que tenía una de nuestras mochilas, además Rue fue por unas hojas especiales que cumplen una función medicinal. Y tal como vi un millón de veces hacer a la madre de Katniss, las masticaba en la boca y le aplicaba varias capas en esa zona del brazo. Me sorprendió que siendo tan pequeña supiera estas cosas, esas fueron las cosas que la señora Everdeen nos dije que hiciéramos en casos de emergencia, si nos pasaba algo en el bosque y no teníamos nada a mano.

Observo a Katniss durmiendo tranquila aunque parezca imposible en esta situación. Todas las chicas y Thresh duermen cubiertas por mantas o bolsas de dormir. Con Eithan estamos montando guardia. Por suerte no hace tanto frío esta noche. Aún así Eithan se cubrió con una manta y yo utilizo la campera extra perteneciente a Marvel.

-¿Crees que los profesionales se atrevan a entrar? –Pregunto.

-Lo dudo deben imaginar que su compañero murió y seguro están planeando formas de matar tributos para mañana.

-Nosotros no planeamos nada de eso. –Le digo.

-No, porque planeamos formas de sobrevivir y defendernos. Ellos son los enemigos. Un enfrentamiento con todos ellos sin tantas armas sería un suicidio. Por poco muero allí.

-Se arriesgaron demasiado.

-Necesitábamos y equipamiento básico. Te conseguí un arco.

-Gracias por eso, en serio. Entonces supongo que has visto lo suficiente para saber las cosas en los profesionales fallan.

-Si, Clove es buena con los cuchillos pero físicamente es muy débil. Al parecer no se le da bien pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Cato no es tan bueno lanzando cosas a distancia. Glimmer no es tan rápida, de hecho la herí, nada grave pero necesitaba escapar. Marvel ya no cuenta. Y hay otros dos más con ellos aparte del Distrito Tres, pero no están tan preparados como los demás. Estoy segura que los tomaron solamente como un apoyo más, y pueden llegar a resultar inútiles a veces.

-Y cuando ya no les sirvan los matarán.

-Ni lo dudes.

-¿Tus heridas?

-Mejor. ¿Dónde aprendieron eso Katniss y tú?

-Su madre es una especie de doctora en el distrito. Ella nos enseñó lo que sabía, lo básico de primeros auxilios, y la observamos curar a gente muchas veces. Además conocemos sobre plantas.

-Eso nos será de ayuda a todos.

El sonido del himno interrumpe nuestra conversación y nos ponemos de pie viendo hacia el cielo es el momento en el que sabremos quienes murieron

En el estadio sólo vemos las mismas fotografías que televisaron cuando salieron las puntuaciones del entrenamiento, simples fotografías de nuestras cabezas. Sin embargo, en vez de puntuaciones, lo que ponen debajo es el número del distrito.

Thresh y Deméter se despiertan, se sientan y miran desde sus posiciones hacia el cielo. Rue sigue dormida, igual que mi esposa.

Marvel del Distrito Uno. La chica del Distrito Tres, lo que significa que los tributos profesionales se quedaron sin dos aliados contado a Marvel. El chico del Distrito Cinco... Los dos tributos del Distrito Seis. El dos tributos del Distrito Siete. La primera en morir fue la chica del Distrito Siete, por imprudencia propia. El chico del Distrito Ocho. Los dos del Distrito Nueve.

-Diez. –Digo en voz alta.

-Sólo quedan ocho vivos aparte de nosotros. –Agrega Odair confirmando mi cuenta mental.

Ya está. Vuelven a poner el sello del Capitolio con una última floritura musical. Después me quedamos a oscuras y regresan los ruidos del bosque.

-Peeta. –Murmura Katniss y yo volteo a verla y me agacho junto a ella sonriendo.

-Despertaste, amor. –Acaricio sus mejillas.

-Es imposible ignorar el ruido.

Apenas se logra ver en la oscuridad, pero es lo de menos por suerte en la mochila de Marvel hay dos linternas que iluminan mucho por si surge alguna emergencia o debemos buscar entre nuestras cosas en medio de la noche.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Ella asiente y besa la palma de mi mano.

-Entonces ¿diez tributos?

-Sí, fue una masacre. ¿Pero sabes qué significa?

-¿Que estamos más cerca del final?

-No. Que únicamente debemos preocuparnos por ocho personas y los profesionales perdieron a dos de sus mejores aliados.

-Eso es positivo.

-Si quieres sigue durmiendo. Es una noche tranquila.

-Solamente si tú duermes conmigo. Hay que cambiar de turnos de vigilancia ¿recuerdas?

-Katniss tiene razón ¿quiénes lo harán esta vez?

Pregunta Eithan.

-Yo y Deméter. –Dice Thresh tras mirarla

-Yo también. –Dice Rue.

-Tú la harás con Katniss y alguien más en el próximo turno. –Dice la chica del Cuatro.

-La harás con nosotros Rue. –Digo. No pienso dejar a Katniss sola a cargo de Rue, Katniss también necesitará un apoyo fuerte en caso de emergencia. –Ahora descansa.

La niña se vuelve a acomodar junto al árbol sobre un plástico cuadrado y se tapa con las mantas dobladas utilizando su mochila de almohada.

-Si sucede algo nos despiertan. –Pide mi esposa. –Tú ven aquí. –Exige mirándome directamente a mí.

Baja el cierre de la amplia bolsa de dormir y yo me meto dentro junto a ella después de quitarme el abrigo extra. Estamos algo apretados, pero no importa Katniss me deja su almohada inflable y duerme de costado con su cabeza en mi pecho. El primo de Finnick se acuesta en la bolsa de dormir que dejó desocupada su compañera de distrito.

Thresh sale de la bolsa de dormir y le dice a Rue que la ocupe. Ella se retira de su cama improvisada y dejándole la manta se dirige a la bolsa de dormir sin quejas. Los que quedan despiertos se preparan para montar guardia.

-¿Quiénes quedan? –Pregunta Katniss.

Hablo:

-Distrito Uno, Glimmer. Distrito Dos, Clove y Cato. Distrito Tres ¿Cómo se llama el chico? –

-Tyron. –Contesta Deméter.

-Entonces Tyron. Cuatro profesionales. –Dice Thresh.

-La comadreja. –Suelta Katniss.

-¿La pelirroja del Distrito Cinco? –Pregunta Rue.

-Sí.

-Distrito Ocho, la chica. –Comenta Eithan.

-Y los tributos del Distrito Diez. –Agrega su compañera.

-Creo que se llaman Rose y Samuel. –Dice Thresh. –Los escuché hablando algunas veces.

-Y nosotros. –Finalizo. -¿Qué haremos mañana además de intentar encontrar una fuente de agua?

El primer paracaídas nos envió tres botellas de dos litros de agua mineral y una más de bebida energizante que ayudó a hidratarnos más rápido. No sabemos qué distrito las envió tal vez se pusieron de acuerdo para ayudar a cada uno de los integrantes de la alianza. Sabemos que no recibiremos más líquido y debemos buscar más agua por nuestra cuenta.

-Deberíamos alejarnos y buscar un refugio más seguro. Por ahora duerman los que puedan porque apenas salga el sol nos pondremos en movimiento. –Nos dice Eithan. –Buenas noches.

Nos hemos dado cuenta que está muy preparado para los juegos. Finnick lo debió entrenar muy bien estos años. Hasta que no nos de señales de traición confiaremos en él. No puedo exponer a mi esposa al peligro.

Todos se van durmiendo excepto los vigilantes. Katniss y yo nos mantenemos en silencio un tiempo y abrazados. Me dedico a besar su cabeza y acariciar su espalda. Katniss pasa sus manos por mi cuello y mis hombros y se queda escuchando mi corazón latiendo.

-Te amo, Peeta.

-Yo te amo más, Katniss.

-Sobrevivimos al primer día.

-Lo sé.

Katniss levanta el rostro y me besa. Desde esta mañana no nos besamos como corresponde. Cuando atrapa mis labios entre los suyos, yo también la imito. Mantengo mis manos en su cintura y ella empieza a acariciar mi rostro con una mano. Buscando el calor de nuestros cuerpos levantamos nuestras ropas disimuladamente y metemos nuestras manos por debajo de ella. Tal vez nunca podremos estar juntos realmente, pero nadie notara lo que hacemos cubiertos por la bolsa de dormir y escondidos en la sombra que nos ofrecen los arboles. Sin hacer ningún ruido que alerte a los demás seguimos besándonos hasta que nos dificulta respirar. Katniss besa mi cuello y yo el suyo completamente escondidos para evitar que nos filmen y transmitan las imágenes en televisión. Después seguimos besándonos en la boca. La beso con pasión y mucho amor. Y viceversa. Puedo sentir el calor que irradia su cuerpo y parece imposible teniendo que estamos a la intemperie en medio del bosque de un estadio donde ya han muerto diez jóvenes. Tal vez si estuviéramos solos… pero no lo estamos. Nos separamos a regañadientes y después nos mirarnos en silencio. Acaricio su bello rostro y le doy un beso en su nariz.

Todo en ella es pequeño. A veces le pregunto en broma cuando le falta para pegar el estirón, porque tenía quince, y ahora dieciséis y sigue siendo igual de pequeña, y me gano un golpe de parte de una ofendida Katniss. Me contesta que hasta los dieciocho tiene tiempo de crecer y por un rato no me habla, o por el contrario busca la manera de vengarse tratando de atacarme considerando mis puntos débiles.

Siento dolor al saber que nunca la veré crecer como una mujer, porque ambos moriremos con dieciséis años en esta tumba. Podría pasar mañana, o dentro de una semana, sin importa lo que hagamos para sobrevivir moriremos.

-Buenas noches, princesa.

Le digo que trate de descansar y obedece acomodándose como antes. Espero a que ella se duerma para hacerlo yo.

Mis sueños están plagados de recuerdos que viví junto a Katniss y deseos que nunca se harán realidad. Aún así aportar una pequeña calma, en comparación con las pesadillas que he tenido en las últimas noches.


	61. CAPÍTULO 47: GRUPO SECRETO (HAYMITCH)

**CAPÍTULO 47: GRUPO SECRETO**

 **POV HAYMITCH**

-¿Cuál es el plan? –Pregunto a Plutarch cuando Finnick, Johanna y otros rebeldes estamos sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda en un subsuelo de una casa abandonada. – ¿Qué haremos para sacar a los tributos de la arena? ¿A quienes sacaríamos finalmente?

-Principalmente a nuestros símbolos de la rebelión. Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen.

-Katniss Mellark. –Corrijo. –Puede que no estén casados legalmente pero son esposos.

-Es muy significativa para ustedes esa ceremonia ¿no? –Pregunta Plutarch.

-Es lo que diferencia a un matrimonio de amor y otro por conveniencia. Hay muy pocas pareja que llegan a dar ese paso. Así que sí, convierte al matrimonio en uno real. Es lo que para el Capitolio significa el casamiento por iglesia, pero en nuestra forma particular.

Plutarch parece considerarlo y asiente.

-En ese caso, Katniss Mellark.

Él anota algo en su carpeta y revisa unos datos más.

-Sacaremos a sus aliados. El Distrito Cuatro es aliado nuestro. Han sido preparados para este momento por medio de Finnick Odair. Y Thresh creo que nos será que ayuda en la rebelión.

-¿Qué hay de la niña?

-Si logramos sacarla lo haremos.

-Mi primo y su compañera están preparados. –Me tranquiliza Finnick. –Ellos sabrán simular sus propias muertes y la de los demás si sobreviven.

-¿Y eso como sería? ¿Cómo saldrían todos de la arena? ¿Qué es lo que hablaron la semana pasada cuando no vine?

-Señor Hamilton. Apague las luces, por favor.

Éste obedece y Beetee, uno de los vencedores más antiguos enciende el holo dejando ver un mapa virtual de la arena.

-Latier muéstrenos las zonas donde ubicamos las plantas y bayas con efectos únicos en el organismo.

Muy pronto aparecen puntos rojos en diversas zonas. Espero a que alguien comience a hablar.

Es Finnick.

-En el encuentro pasado antes del comienzo de los juegos definimos que la mejor manera de salvarlos era poniendo ciertas plantas con un efectos tan inmediato como el de la Jaulas de la Noche. Solamente que estas no matan. Dejan en un estado de reposo a la víctima y sus signos disminuyen hasta hacer creer a los profesionales que están muertos.

-La duración del efecto de los compuestos de estas plantas, ya sea por masticar una hoja o comer un fruto duran un día o más, dependiendo cuanto haya ingerido en esos minutos o segundos. Lo cual nos daría tiempo para trasladar los cuerpos a un lugar seguro, hasta que ellos puedan ser llevados al Distrito Trece según ordenes de la presidenta Alma Coin. –Continúa Beetee.

-El Presidente Coriolanus Snow cree que son venenosas y persuadí a Seneca Crane que mandará a colocarlas con la misma excusa. –Explica Plutarch.

-Eres buen estratega, Heavensbee.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Y tú le dijiste a tus tributos sobre estás bayas? –Le pregunto a Finnick.

-Incluso se las mostré y las probaron en distintos momentos, una pequeña muestra, un par de gotitas que sólo hicieron sus sueños más pesados y bajaron sus signos vitales, ellos necesitarían tragarse la mitad de una baya como mínimo para que el efecto sea el esperado.

-Entonces supongo que el plan es salvar a los aliados de mis muchachos y hacer que Peeta y Katniss ganen a toda costa.

-El plan original no ha cambiado, pero si es necesario dormirlos y llevarlos al Distrito Trece para evitar que los maten lo haremos. Ellos son indispensables para la rebelión. Alma Coin está convencida de que Los Trágicos Amantes son los indicados para derrocar al gobierno finalmente.

El holo se apaga y se proyectan videos en las pantallas grandes que ocupan un gran sector de la pared desde el techo hasta el suelo. En una se puede ver como desarrollan los Juegos. En otros videos de sus actos de valentía, sacrificio y amor que los hace únicos.

Y yo observo atento cualquier señal de ellos. Les prometí que los ayudaría y los sacaría a ambos con vida y no romperé mi promesa. En cuando vi el potencial de ellos durante la cosecha supe que eran especiales. Ahora no solo creo eso, sino que sobrevivirán y que tal vez sean la solución a los problemas que aquejan a Panem.

Los Juegos del Hambre empezaron hace un par de días, ellos tenían sed y les enviamos agua pero se está agotando.

-¿En donde están ellos ahora? –Pregunta Johanna. –El agua no les durará mucho tiempo.

El holo es activado nuevamente y Beetee intenta localizarlos. Se puede ver claramente cada número de distrito en verde. Los dos doce aparecen uno al lado del otro. Esos dos chicos no se despegan nunca. Están bajando y subiendo por colinas según mis cálculos les falta medio kilometro para llegar al río, si no se desvían del camino correcto claro.

-Sabía que lo lograrían. –Murmuro.

-Sí, están más cerca de su fuente de agua y se alejan tanto de los profesionales que dudo que los encuentren hasta dentro de unos días. Con suerte tendrán unos días de tranquilidad y fuera de peligro.

-Salvo que Seneca considere reunir ambos grupos de alguna forma. –Plutarch suspira. No puede hacer nada para evitarlo sin levantar sospechas. Si él hace un buen trabajo como Vigilante es posible que lo asciendan a Vigilante en Jefe ante cualquier error que Seneca cometa.

-¿Planean algún incendio forestal o inundación de alguna zona acaso? –Me atrevo a preguntar.

-No sé nada, Haymitch. Te lo juro, pero pueden ser algunas de las alternativas. ¿Los Mellark saben nadar?

Todos los presentes me miran y yo asiento.

-Cuando salen del distrito se van hasta un lago, según lo que me dijeron el señor Everdeen le enseñó a nadar a su hija, y ella a Peeta.

-Buenos con las armas y trampas y también nadan. Interesante. Entonces creo que una leve posible inundación no será un problema si convenzo a Seneca de que no se sobrepase. Pero ¿qué hay del fuego?

-Son rápidos corriendo y actuando ante el peligro. Tal vez si les dieran un pequeño aviso para que puedan escapar a tiempo, sería perfecto. –Propongo.

-Opino igual, aunque preferiría sin incendio forestal sinceramente. Sería peligroso para ellos.

Miro de reojo al mentor del Distrito Cuatro. Él sabe que la elección de su primo no es casual. Snow mató a toda su familia y solamente quedan sus tíos y su primo. Snow consideró mejor esperar a que su primo menor creciera y pudiera ser cosechado. El peligro siempre estuvo y ahora a sus diecisiete años le tocó su turno. Por eso hace años le dijo sobre este grupo secreto que pretendía encontrar la oportunidad de derrocar al gobierno y Eithan decidió colaborar. Cuando fue seleccionado y Finnick le propuso formar alianza con Peeta y Katniss entendió el porqué y aceptó protegerlos con su vida juntó a su amiga Deméter, quien asistió a entrenamientos por varios años al saber de nosotros. A cambio, Finnick le prometió que encontraría la forma de salvarlo, y que no dejaría que Snow acabara con su vida. Tiene miedo y está harto de cargar con las muertes de su entorno por ser un vencedor y haber cometido "errores" en el pasado, como los de rebelarse contra las ordenes del mismísimo presidente al no querer prostituirse o abandonar su trabajo en el Capitolio por estar con Annie, su único verdadero amor.

La reunión secreta se desarrolla entre momentos de calma y tensión y mucho café para poder mantenernos despiertos en plena madrugada.

Discutimos pros y contras de nuestros planes de rescate y como haremos para que mis tributos resulten vencedores para romper las reglas, burlar al Capitolio y seguir despertando la esperanza en la gente de que juntos podemos acabar con la tiranía del Capitolio y ser libres. Nadie conoce el rostro de la presidenta del Distrito Trece, Alma Coin en persona, excepto Plutarch. Ella prefiere permanecer en el anonimato, las conversaciones que mantiene con el grupo rebelde son por comunicación telefónica. Incluso ahora, nos pide que cuidemos muy bien de los símbolos de la rebelión y nos promete que recibirá en su distrito a cualquier tributo que creamos que no ocasionará problemas.

Mentiría si dijera que confío plenamente en esa mujer. Pero entre eso y seguir años tras años viendo como mueren veintitrés chicos y como los vencedores jóvenes son abusados y amenazados por la gente del Capitolio, es preferible luchar por cambiar la situación. Además, no puedo dejar que "ellos" mueran. El padre de Katniss luchó tanto porque yo no me derrumbara por completo y luchara por vivir, que dejar morir a dos niños que el quería, sería un crimen y un falta de respeto hacia él. Se lo debo. Esta es una devolución de favores que me hizo desde siempre cuando éramos amigos.

Finnick, Chaff, Johanna y yo somos los primeros en irnos de la casa en un auto con vidrios polarizados conducido por alguien de confianza y le pedimos que nos lleve a algún bar para disimular, si alguien nos ve creerá que hemos salido a beber. Nos prendemos a eso cuando hacemos estas salidas posteriores a las reuniones. Solo nos quedamos en la mesa más apartada hablando de cosas sin sentido comiendo frituras, o una buena cena y bebiendo mucho. Después volvemos separados o de a pares al Centro de Entrenamiento borrachos, o simulando estarlo, a veces algo sucios para que nadie dude de nosotros.

Apenas llego a mi piso, veo a Effie sentada esperándome con una mirada acusatoria dirigida a mí. Finnick el menos "borracho" de todos me deposita en el sillón. Esta noche no he bebido casi nada, pero frente a los demás actué como si hubiera sobrepasado los límites nuevamente. Con los años aprendí a ser bueno mintiendo.

-¿Dónde te has metido, Abernathy? Peeta y Katniss podrían estar muertos ahora mismo y tú sales a emborracharte. Nos prometiste que no lo harías mientras ellos vivieran.

-Calma, mujer. –Gruño haciéndome el desentendido.

-¡Que me calme! –Ella bufa. –Somos un equipo. Tú, yo, los estilistas y equipos de preparación debemos estar más unidos que nunca. Pensé que este año cumplirías tu promesa de no beber hasta perder el conocimiento, por ellos, para salvarlos.

 _Y eso hice._ Pienso. _Planear formas de salvarlos con los rebeldes. No emborracharme. Pero no te puedo decir algo como eso, sin exponer a todo el equipo del Distrito Doce al peligro. No es noticia que sueles hablar de más, Trinket._

 _Le fulmino con la mirada, simulando estar molesto con ella. Por supuesto que tiene razon. Lo prometí. Pero el Haymitch borracho no actuara cordialmente o bromista con la mujer que suele acabar con su escasa paciencia apenas abre la boca. Me recuesto en el sofá y la ignoro._

-Tu también podrías beber de vez en cuando, tal vez se te quite lo de amargada.

-Ni lo sueñes. –Me contesta malhumorada. Después se dirige a Finnick. –Exijo saber donde estuvieron.

-Querrás decir donde no estuvimos.

Effie pone sus brazos en jarra y mira al chico del Distrito Cuatro exigiendo una respuesta urgente. Finnick sonríe unos segundos.

-Yo le pedí que me acompañara. Necesitaba salir, despejarme. Es mi culpa, ya sabes que le cuesta controlarse con la bebida.

En parte eso es mentira.

-Oh, sí. Lamento lo de tu primo, querido. Pero, Haymitch es lo suficientemente grande para controlarse por su cuenta, no trates de justificarlo. Ahora llévalo a su habitación. Y Haymitch… mañana hablaremos cuando se te pase la borrachera. Y que sea la última vez que te vea en este deplorable estado.

-No sé de que hablas, mi ropa está impecable.

Ella me observa deseando matarme. La mayor parte del tiempo se comporta insoportable conmigo e intenta mandarme para que le obedezca. Nunca le hago caso, al menos no de inmediato. Me gusta hacerla enojar, ayuda a que me distraiga de mis problemas evidentes. Aunque por momentos simplemente no la soporto y la evito tanto como puedo.

Ahora sonrío y ella se va prácticamente corriendo con sus tacos aguja tras apagar el televisor.

-Espera, Trinket.

Ella se da vuelta regañadientes.

-¿Y ahora que, Abernathy?

-¿Cómo están nuestros muchachos?

-Hasta que te interesas por ellos. –Me recrimina. –Están bien. Los seis duermen y no hay ningún peligro a la vista. Los profesionales se encuentran muy lejos de ellos, tratando de encontrar nuevas víctimas. Después de saber que su aliado murió no siguieron esperando y decidieron preparar todo para "cazar" por las noches. Empezaron hoy. Creen que es mejor tomar desprevenidas a sus víctimas. Es una lástima que sea contra las reglas mandarle este aviso a Peeta y Katniss.

-Lo descubrirán por su cuenta cuando empiecen a escuchar los cañonazos nocturnos. -Dice Finnick.

-Tienes razon. –Coincide ella. Sigo actuando como borracho haciéndome el desentendido y simulando que sufro un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Los seis son muy capaces de sobrevivir en la arena. –Respondo pensando en la promesa que Plutarch me hizo. Solamente deben ser fuertes, resistir y con suerte los seis saldrán con vida de esto.

-Lo sé. Pero creí que serías el primero en decir que nada es seguro en la arena. ¿Por qué tanto optimismo?

-Jamás dije lo contrario. Pero realmente, ellos están muy preparados para enfrentar los peligros del bosque y a los demás tributos. Y los aliados que tienen son geniales. Ve a dormir porque esta vez no tengo frases inteligentes al respecto. –Me levanto y buscar otra botella de vodka y bebiendo directamente de la botella jugando nuevamente mi papel de borracho.

Effie se va resoplando.

-Más te vale que mañana estés sobrio. –Me grita de espaldas a mí antes de desaparecer. Y yo sonrío satisfecho al darme cuenta de lo fácil que resultó engañarla. Tal vez estaba demasiado furiosa para fijarse en el detalle de que estuve fingiendo todo el tiempo. En cuanto desaparece, y me giro hacia Finnick.

-Ven, muchacho. –Le digo de inmediato. –A mi habitación. Tal vez podamos ver algún resumen de lo que pasó en las últimas horas. Y lleva un par de botellas más.

-No piensas tomar nuevamente ¿verdad?

Niego con la cabeza. Eso es lo que todos creerán.

-No rompo mis promesas. Nos necesitan.

Finnick me sonríe y agarra tres botellas de una sola vez. Y yo agarro las que puedo Seguramente tiraremos parte del contenido de ellas por el retrete, para que por la mañana los demás vean las botellas tiradas por el piso

-Mejor. Por cierto. No notaste extraño que Effie estuviera esperándote aquí.

-Esa mujer siempre quiere tener el control de la situación. No, no me sorprende. Además seguramente estaba aquí para ver los juegos para saber que necesitaban que les enviáramos o como podíamos ayudarlos.

-No sé, Haymitch al principio la noté preocupada, después se tranquilizo y pareció hasta feliz de que regresaras vivo, y después cambio de expresión y ocultó ese sentimiento por furia.

-Pues yo veo que el alcohol te afectó mucho, chico. Deberías dejar de beber porque ni siquiera yo borracho imagino esas cosas. Eso o deberías dejar de juntarte con Johanna, quien te mete ideas raras en la cabeza. Effie y yo nos odiamos, es la única realidad. Si ahora nos comportamos un poco más amables es pura y exclusivamente porque peleando entre nosotros, no lograremos salvar ni a Peeta y ni a Katniss.

-Lo que digas. Tal vez hasta te sorprendas después.

-No bromees. Lo que tú y Johanna insinúan es imposible. Olvídenlo.

¿Yo y Effie juntos? Es la idea más descabellada, inverosímil que he escuchado.

-Nunca pasará. –Finalizo. –Ahora vayamos a ver a nuestros tributos y seguir bebiendo. Si quieres desperdiciar el tiempo hablando de esta locura, debes saber que yo tengo en mente cosas más importantes y de vida o muerte.

-Lo dices como si yo no tuviera un primo en la arena luchando por su vida.

-Entonces actúa como tal y busca una forma de salvarlo haciendo cosas útiles.

-Tú ganas. Veamos la televisión, en un rato volveré a mi planta.

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Hola. Tenía este capítulo sorpresa preparado para ustedes contado por Haymitch, y en el que se ve como las acciones de Peeta y Katniss están repercutiendo tanto que llegaron como información de sumo valor en el Distrito Trece. Alma Coin ya los escogió como símbolos de la rebelión y sea de un modo otro los salvarán. El siguiente capítulo ya es de los tributos dentro de la arena y está escrito. Pero para que entiendan algunas cosas que pasaran decidí publicar este extra antes.**_

 _ **Buenas tardes,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	62. CAPÍTULO 48: ESTANQUE DE AGUA

**CAPÍTULO 48: ESTANQUE DE AGUA**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Empiezo a escuchar ruidos y abro los ojos alerta. Mi cabeza sigue entre el hombro y cuello de Peeta. Su pecho se mueve acompasadamente y cuando levanto un poco la cabeza me doy cuenta que sigue dormido y está amaneciendo. Sin moverme demasiado miro a mi alrededor ubicando el arco con mi mano que está cerca de mi esposo. Me tranquilizo al notar que los ruidos vinieron de nuestros aliados. De Eithan, Thresh y Rue.

Eithan me mira con una sonrisa socarrona al darse cuenta lo que hice por instinto. Estaba agarrando el arco para atacar de ser necesario.

-Hey, tranquila, Chica en Llamas. No somos enemigos.

-Lo siento. –Me disculpo, aunque por el momento seamos aliados, no sabemos cuánto durará la tregua. No puedo confiar en nadie de esta arena porque eso expondría a Peeta, la persona que más apreció y amo en el mundo y estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi vida por él. –Me asusté por los ruidos.

-Todos nos asustamos. –Me dice. –Pero fue una noche tranquila por suerte. Por eso nadie los llamó a que hicieran la guardia.

-¿Kat? ¿Amor?

Escucho la voz de Peeta a mis espaldas y como él me sujeta de la cintura obligándome a recostarme nuevamente.

-Buenos días, amor. Lamento haberte despertado.

Cuando hablo, Peeta abre los ojos con pereza y los fija en los míos. Pero los vuelves a cerrar cada tanto por el sol que lo encandila.

-¿Pasó algo?

-No. No debes preocuparte, no fue nada. Me desperté por los ruidos.

-Y yo porque sentí que te alejaste y te removiste de mis brazos.

Peeta me dijo muchas veces que sus pesadillas suelen ser sobre perderme. Y ahora en los Juegos del Hambre con esa realidad tan cercana, ni siquiera quiere que me aparte un centímetro de él.

Estamos empatados. Yo tampoco lo quiero ni un milímetro lejos de mí.

Peeta junta nuestras frentes.

-Perdón por no saludarte. Buenos días, Princesa.

Imagino a la gente del Capitolio pegados a la pantalla viendo como Los Trágicos Amantes actúan al despertar después de sobrevivir al primer día. De verdad espero que no hayamos llamado la atención de nadie en la madrugada.

Y tan pronto como dice eso me besa. Un beso suave y tierno, pero capaz hacerme olvidar hasta de mi nombre y que nos están mirando.

-Oigan. Hay menores aquí. –Nos interrumpe Eithan.

Peeta fulmina con la mirada y le contesta.

-Todos somos menores. –Responde Peeta.

-Pero ninguno se ha casado, excepto ustedes con su extraña tradición. Dejen los besos intensos para cuando estén solos ¿sí?

-No era intenso. –Contradigo.

-Si eso no fue intenso… No me quiero imaginar lo que hacen cuando están solos. –De nuevo sale a luz su sonrisa socarrona y tono burlón. Y no puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que se parece a su primo. Igual que Finnick y Haymitch con sus comentarios embarazosos, Eithan consigue ruborizarme e incomodarme.

¿Por qué sigo siendo tan inocente para algunas cosas?

-Eso no te incumbe. –Contesta Peeta.

Peeta se pone de pie y me ayuda a levantarme.

-Mi primo me dijo que eras tan tímida, como letal. En realidad así te definió tu mentor. Y que Peeta resulta igual de mortífero, si te tocan.

¿Haymitch? ¿Qué hace hablando de nosotros a nuestras espaldas? Si lo tuviera en frente lo mataría.

-¿Y que más te dijo? –Pregunto molesta.-

-Nada más ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que debamos saber?

-Si lo hay, no lo sabrás. –Le devuelvo la misma sonrisa torcida matándolo con la mirada.

Peeta decide que es tiempo de dar la conversación por terminada y pregunta que haremos a continuación. Mientras tanto agarro mi abrigo y me lo pongo. No fue una noche fría y entre la abrigada bolsa de dormir y el cuerpo caliente de Peeta a mi lado, terminé por quedarme con la blusa. Rue se acerca a mí me abraza y me pasa una botella de agua para compartir con Peeta. Yo tomo unos sorbos y le paso a mi esposo el agua para que se hidrate. Después volvemos a compartir y guardamos la botella en nuestra mochila. Cada distrito tiene la suya.

Antes de que el aerodeslizador se llevara el cuerpo de Marvel, le quitamos su chaqueta (previo a matarlo) y todas las armas que llevaba encima bajo la ropa y cerca al lado de una árbol descubrimos su mochila y una campera gruesa muy abrigada.

Marvel fue muy idiota para enfrentarnos solo y creer que saldría ileso.

Cuando me agarró de sorpresa, no me pude liberar de sus brazos. Nunca sentí tanto miedo y rabia en mi vida. Veía a mis aliados preocupados, a Peeta desesperado intentando encontrar una forma de salvarme y temiendo que un movimiento suyo acelerara mi muerte, lo que impedía que actuara impulsivamente. Lloré de frustración por no poder liberarme sin el riesgo de ser decapitada, también porque Marvel me apretó con tanta fuerza que estoy segura, me dejaran enormes cardenales donde me aplastó. Lloré por Peeta y por mí, sabía que nuestro fin llegaría pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Porque irremediablemente si yo era asesinada, Peeta se hubiera suicidado después de cobrar venganza. Y no quería que eso pasara. No soportaba ese pensamiento.

Nuestro amor es como el de Romeo y Julieta, fiel, incondicional y sacrificado. Lo único que nos mantiene vivos aquí es que aún tenemos la posibilidad de protegernos y estar juntos. Cuando esa ventaja llegue a su fin, no importa que tanto hagamos por convencer al otro de sobrevivir, la vida del que queda vivo llegará a su fin inmediatamente después. Para que en la muerte nos volvamos a reunir.

Aunque duele aceptar que la muerte de uno significará la del otro, es una realidad innegable.

Antes de seguir caminando comemos una galleta salada cada uno y un poco de las ardillas que Peeta ha cazado mientras yo descansaba y cocinamos en minutos en un fuego que duró solo lo que tardó en cocinarse. Comer carne cruda es lo peor que podríamos hacer en estos momentos.

Peeta insiste en cambiarme el vendaje y busca lo que necesita en el botiquín. Me pone un poco de pomada y utiliza las hojas que recolectó Rue para cubrir mi herida y después la venda.

-Se pondrá bien, Kat. Solamente recuerda que debemos hacerte las curaciones cada ciertas horas.

Asiento y él besa mis labios unos segundos. Les pregunta a los demás si necesitan que los curemos, pero ya lo hicieron mientras Peeta y yo dormíamos.

Esta mañana la búsqueda es más intensa y desesperada. El bosque empieza a evolucionar a medida que nos adentramos más y los pinos se mezclan con una variedad de árboles, algunos reconocibles y otros completamente desconocidos para mí. En cierto momento oigo un ruido y preparo el arco a pesar del dolor de mi brazo, pensando en protegerme a mí o los demás, pero resulta ser un conejo asustado. Peeta que estaba tomado de mi mano hasta hace unos segundos, se detiene en seco y se relaja al darse cuenta que es un inocente conejo gris.

-Me alegro de verte –susurro. Donde hay un conejo, podría haber cientos esperando a que los cace, y más allá de un par de ardillas no hemos visto otros animales hasta ahora. Además eso significa que…

-Debe haber una fuente de agua cerca. –Comenta Peeta siguiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Thresh y Demi le dan la razon y yo pido que avancemos. Unos metros más y el suelo baja en pendiente, eso no me agrada en mi situación actual, porque los valles me hacen sentir atrapada. Quiero estar en alto, como en las colinas que rodean el Distrito 12, desde donde puede verse venir a los enemigos. En cualquier caso, no tenemos elección.

Peeta no me suelta la mano durante esas subidas y bajadas. Los tres chicos sujetan a las chicas para ayudarse mutuamente a pasar por las zonas difíciles y no caerse, muy pocas veces nos soltamos, excepto cuando resulta más conveniente movernos por cuenta propia.

Lo curioso es que no me siento demasiado mal; me han venido bien los atracones de comida de los últimos días. Puedo mantenerme aunque esté falta de sueño, y estar en el bosque me resulta revitalizante. Agradezco la soledad y tranquilidad del mismo, aunque no sea más que una ilusión, ya que es muy probable que ahora mismo estemos en pantalla, no de continuo, pero sí de vez en cuando. Hay tantas muertes que mostrar y repetir mil veces analizando si la persona tenía posibilidades y las desaprovechó, si era débil y luchó hasta el final. Un grupo de de tributos caminando por el bosque solos no resulta demasiado interesante, teniendo en cuenta que los profesionales deben cazando tributos que no formaron alianzas grandes y siguen vivos, cuando ellos mueran vendrán por nosotros y debemos prepararnos. Sin embargo, nos sacarán lo bastante para que la gente sepa que seguimos vivos, casi ilesos y en movimiento.

Uno de los días más fuertes de las apuestas es el de apertura, cuando llegan las primeras bajas, aunque no puede compararse con lo que sucede conforme la batalla se reduce a un puñado de jugadores.

* * *

Al pasar unas horas escuchamos un cañonazo. Otro muerto. Once tributos caídos. Esta noche nos enteraremos quien fue el desafortunado.

El sol sube en el cielo e incluso a través de los árboles, parece demasiado brillante. Intento pensar en todo lo que sé sobre la búsqueda de agua: fluye colina abajo, así que, de hecho, seguir por el valle no es mala idea. Si pudiéramos localizar el rastro de muchos animales o alguna zona de vegetación especialmente verde, eso podría ayudarnos, pero todo parece igual. Sólo están las pendientes, los pájaros y los mismos árboles.

Conforme avanza el día, sé que vamos a tener problemas. Las reservas de agua se nos acabaran mañana o dentro de un día y medio tal vez si nos medimos. Pero no más.

De repente, avanzada la tarde, creo que hemos encontrado ayuda: veo un arbusto con bayas y corro a coger los frutos para añadirlo a nuestras escasas reservas. Deméter también lo hace, llega antes que yo y toma una con la intención de comérsela, pero Peeta se la saca y la deja caer al suelo, para después agarrarla y traérmela. La examinamos juntos.

-¿La reconoces? –Me pregunta. –Se ve extraña.

-Parecen arándanos negros. Son comestibles.

-A primera vista. Pero ¿qué hay de la forma?

-Los arándanos negros no tienen esa forma y tamaño.

-Ya me parecía. –Contesta Peeta. Y hace explotar con su dedo el jugo del fruto partiéndolo un poco y revelando su interior rojo. –Tampoco son rojas por dentro.

-No las reconozco. Nunca las he visto. –Contesto con sinceridad. Peeta se las muestra a nuestros aliados uno por uno.

-¿Alguno sabe qué tipo de bayas son? ¿Si son comestibles o venenosas?

Ninguno de los cuatro sabe, no las hemos visto en los entrenamientos tampoco.

Aunque quizá sean comestibles, me parece que es un malvado truco de los Vigilantes. Confundirnos y engañarnos es su pasatiempo favorito.

-¿Recuerdan lo que nos dijo el instructor de plantas? –Pregunto.

-Que evitáramos las bayas a no ser que estuviésemos seguros al cien por cien de que no eran toxicas. –Dice Thresh.

-Exacto. –Anuncia Peeta. –Olvidaremos que este árbol con frutos existe y no lo tocaremos más. No coman nada sin que Katniss, y yo lo veamos antes. ¿Qué tanto sabes de plantas Rue?

-No mucho, solo reconozco algunas medicinales o comestibles, y alguna que otra venenosa.

-En el Distrito Once habían unas con pequeñas flores y largas hojas que provocaban reacciones alérgicas simplemente con el leve roce accidental. –Agrega Thresh. –Y si la persona tenía problemas de alergia a ciertas plantas podía agravarse su estado y morir.

-¿Las han visto aquí?

-No, por ahora.

-Avisen si las ven para que estemos prevenidos. –Contesto yo.

-Lo haremos. –Contesta él.

-Sigamos. –Nos dice Peeta. Me pongo a su altura y camino. Nos siguen Thresh y el Distrito Cuatro va detrás. No sé porque siento que se demoran más adrede.

* * *

Después de una larga jornada de subidas y bajadas acabamos agotados. El calor resulta tan insoportable que acabamos por sacarnos todo el abrigo que llevamos puesto.

Calculo que debe ser la media tarde, cuando nos sentamos a descansar. Peeta saca la botella de la mochila, moja un poco un trapo y me lo pasa por la cara para liberarme un poco del calor asfixiante. Después lo hace con su rostro y bebe unos tragos. Y me lo pasa a mí. Me tomaría la botella entera si no fuera porque recuerdo que no sabemos cuándo encontraremos un río, o un lago.

Peeta se quita la mochila y se echa hacia atrás en el pasto. Lo imito, me recuesto a su lado utilizando su cabeza de almohada.

Peeta mantiene sus ojos cerrados respirando profundamente. Me voy acercando más hasta dejar mi cabeza junto a su cuello. Cuando eso ocurre Peeta me rodea con sus brazos.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí. –Contesto y él acaricia mi trenza. – ¿Tú?

-También. ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que debamos caminar?

-Espero que no mucho, nuestras reservas de agua se acabaran en algún momento. Somos seis personas y el calor no ayuda.

-Al menos no hace frío, ni nieva.

Yo cierro los ojos sonriendo, mientras él esté vivo todo estará bien para mí.

-¿Por dónde seguimos? –Pregunta Rue minutos después.

-Para el oeste. –Indica Thresh. –Parece hace más vegetación.

-Descansaremos un rato y seguiremos caminando. Necesitaremos agua. O no podremos resistir mucho más. –Dice Peeta.

-Me parece bien. Estoy agotada. –Murmura Deméter.

-Dem… No sabía que eras tan débil. –Bromea Eithan.

-Cállate, tonto. –Le responde ofendida. –Lo dices como si tú estuvieras mejor. Por poco jadeas como perro sediento.

-Eso es mentira.

-Bueno tal vez exageré un poco con lo perro sediento, pero el caso es que estás tan cansado como cualquiera de nosotros seis.

Todos miramos a ese par, sorprendidos cuando ella lo golpea y él ni se mueve, hasta sonríe. Y la manera en que la observa. Peeta y yo nos miramos unos segundos sabiendo que si no hay algo ahí todavía, lo habrá muy pronto.

¿Ellos serán acaso la segunda pareja de amantes trágicos?

* * *

Pasa un día más y seguimos sin encontrar nada. Dos días después cuando cae la tarde y el sol se oculta, me desvanezco en el suelo a causa del cansancio físico y emocional, la poca cantidad de agua ingerida y las escasas horas de descanso que hemos tenido. Peeta también debilitado, me ayuda a sentarme, me moja un poco el rostro y me da la botella de bebida energizante, que mezclamos con agua para que no quedara tan concentrado y durara más para todos. De todas formas es tan poco líquido que lo tomo todo, mientras Peeta toma de otra botella unos sorbos controlándose para después dejar la botella en su mochila.

Me dejo caer en el suelo quedando en posición fetal, intentando recomponerme.

¿Es este nuestro fin? ¿Cuánto falta para que encontremos agua? Ningún paracaídas nos ha llegado nuevamente. No creo que quieran vernos muerto ¿verdad? Me tiemblan las piernas y el corazón me va demasiado deprisa. Se me olvida continuamente qué estoy haciendo. Al igual que algunos de nosotros, me tropiezo una y otra vez, y, aunque consigo levantarme con y sin ayuda, cuando por fin se me cae el "bastón" que no es más ni menos que una lanza, me derrumbo por última vez y sin planes de levantarme por un rato. Dejo que se me cierren los ojos.

 _No pasa nada. Aquí no se está tan mal. Se siente mucho mejor estar entre la fresca hierba._

Peeta me da vuelta y me toma entre sus brazos, me da aire con una grande hoja de árbol.

Me da los dos últimos tragos de agua y procuramos no tomar que hay en una botella intentando que me recupere.

-Resiste, amor. –Pega su frente a la mía. –Sólo un poco más. –Y me besa. Un beso necesitado, porque él no quiere perderme.

Mientras me besa siento el aire menos caluroso, a pesar de estar ardiendo y con la garganta seca, lo que significa que la noche se acerca y será fría. Hay un suave aroma a dulce que me recuerda a los nenúfares.

Peeta deja mis labios en paz y apoya mi cabeza en su regazo, inconscientemente, acaricio la suave tierra y deslizo las manos fácilmente sobre ella.

Dibujo remolinos en la tierra fresca y resbaladiza.

Me encanta el barro ¿Cuántas veces he podido seguirle la pista a una presa gracias a esta superficie suave y fácil de leer? También es bueno para las picaduras de abeja. Barro. Barro. ¡Barro!

Abro los ojos de golpe y hundo los dedos en la tierra. ¡Es barro! Levanto la nariz y huelo: ¡son nenúfares! ¡Plantas acuáticas!

-Peeta… –Murmuro. Mi esposo no entiende nada, pero me observa atentamente y me acaricia el rostro. –Hay nenúfares.

Él reacciona algo tarde, entonces mira hacia el frente unos árboles y arbustos tapan nuestra visión. Vemos a nuestros aliados agotados en el suelo intentando recuperar fuerzas, pero no las tendremos sin agua.

-Espérame aquí. No te muevas.

Peeta se mueve medio arrastrándose medio gateando. Después de tantos días sin agua este es el resultado.

Obedezco, no le pasara nada mi esposo por moverse unos metros.

-Llegamos. –Nos grita Peeta. –Es un estanque y hay mucha agua.

Agarro mi mochila y me empiezo a arrastrar sobre el lodo hasta llegar al lado de Peeta que está a unos ocho metros de mí. Atravieso una maraña de plantas que dan al estanque. En la superficie flotan unas flores amarillas, mis preciosos nenúfares.

-Tenías razon. –Murmura Peeta, arrodillado y tocando el agua. –Está… medianamente fría.

Resisto la tentación de meter la cara en el agua y tragar toda la que pueda, porque me queda la suficiente sensatez para no hacerlo. Peeta tampoco lo ha hecho.

-¿Tienes alguna idea, Kat? No podemos tomarla así.

Con ayuda de Peeta me siento sobre mis piernas y con mis manos temblorosas abro la mochila y sacó la botella de la que me dio de beber Peeta las últimas gotas.

-Cárgala de agua, al igual que las otras cinco botellas. En una mochila venía un frasco grande de yodo.

A ambos nos cuesta hablar coherentemente y continuado.

Peeta obedece con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan. Las llena y después le digo que coloque el número correcto de gotas por litro. Utilizamos un cronometro electrónico que Deméter pudo robarle a un profesional, para saber cuándo se cumplirá la media hora.

Los demás se van acercando a dónde estamos y nos pasan sus botellas para repetir el proceso. Al final las seis botellas acaban llenas, dos de ellas son cantimploras de un litro que cómodamente se pueden llevar en la mano, las otras son las que nos enviaron con líquidos.

-No se les ocurra tomar hasta se los digamos. –Les indico.

Todos asienten.

La media hora de espera es una agonía, pero la aguantamos. La primera botella está lista y compartimos de ella mientras esperamos que se complete el tiempo estipulado de las siguientes.

«Ahora, poco a poco», me digo. Doy un trago y me obligo a esperar. Después otro y otro. Me obligo a pasárselo a Peeta y él hace lo mismo con nuestros aliados. A lo largo de las tres horas siguientes nos bebemos al menos dos litros de agua cada uno. También nos mojamos para refrescarnos. Volvemos a llenarlas nuevamente para tenerlas preparadas por si acaso después no volvemos a encontrar agua en otro lugar.

Durante la noche nos quedamos en el lugar durmiendo, bebiendo y comiendo mientras nos turnamos la vigilancia. Cada vez que se acaba una botella la llenamos nuevamente y le añadimos yodo para purificarla. Limpiamos nuestras ropas sucias en el estanque de agua clara y nos lavamos con el agua purificada. Primero, las mujeres y finalmente los hombres.

Cuando suena el himno, me siendo mucho mejor. Esta noche no sale ninguna cara en el cielo, hoy no han muerto tributos. Mañana en lo posible nos quedaremos aquí, descansando, pescaremos más peces que hemos visto en el estanque y desenterraré las raíces de los nenúfares para preparar una buena comida.

Esta noche nos toca vigilar juntos. Me acurruco en el saco de dormir junto a Peeta y la botella de agua a nuestro lado si llegamos a necesitar beber en algún momento.

Ninguno de los seis se siente descompuesto, ni molestos, lo que significa que ya estamos listos nuevamente para enfrentar todo y que el agua era apta para nosotros. Por eso no se molestaron enviarnos más agua cuando sabian que la encontraríamos por nuestra cuenta.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Santa Claus llegó. ¡Feliz navidad, lectores! Espero que hayan pasado una hermosa noche junto a sus seres queridos. Les dejo este capítulo, me adelanté a terminarlo antes de lo previsto por ser Navidad. ¿Qué les gustaría que pase en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Igual a lo del libro, las bolas de fuego? ¿O un día de tranquilidad? ¿o una narración diferente desde fuera de la arena? Ustedes eligen.**_

 _ **Felices fiestas, espero publicar otros capítulos antes de año nuevo si me dejan reviews con sus suposiciones, e ideas. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta habrán cambios.**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


End file.
